Get What You Wanted
by MistressWinowyll
Summary: Moka and Tsukune have been together for years now, but have come to an impasse. What lengths will she go to get what she wants? How far will he let it go to deny her? M for strong and intense scenes.
1. Ch 1 Different Choices

AN: Dear Readers, I am your Mistress.

This story was originally created as a Oneshot. Lord Of The Land Of Fire and I were talking over a scene of The Bet when this scene just came to mind and I wrote it as a possible direction. By his suggestion, he told me to post it because it exemplified the WORST possible outcome or thoughts from a chapter in THAT story.

After that, by my own desire and by encouragement of the readers, I decided to keep writing.

Thank you all for your support, it is appreciated. Just so you all know, this story does not follow canon, so please, readers, don't expect it to.

Also know that this story is a sort of mutation from the story he wrote, The Mighty Vampire Aono and the one we worked on together, The Bet. If you have not read those, then I highly suggest that you do. It will not be nearly as damning or received as easily unless you have.

Trust me on this.

I truly hope you enjoy the story, Dear Reader. It has kept me up at nights and made me mildly obsessive over it. Thank you for your time and your courtesy.

Your Mistress.

* * *

Different Choices

They were always going to be together. He knew it was true as soon as she injected her blood into him and stared back at her with his vampiric eyes that they were going to be linked for the rest of their lives in one way or another. Aono Tsukune couldn't remember being so unequivocally happy at the idea that this beautiful woman, in both her pink haired girlish and shy demeanor and her austere, mature, and extremely ravishing silver haired beauty inner self were going to be an extension of his soul, his now immortal life.

Not all blessings come without their unexpected entanglements and not all well intended plans are well thought out in every aspect of a couple's life.

He tried to remember how it had all started. When had things come to the point at which they were now? He didn't have to glance down the hall to hear his beautiful pink haired Moka getting ready. Glimpses of her flashed in front of him now and then, purposely or unintentional, he wasn't sure, but there was no denying how much it hurt to see how close she was and yet, every second that passed, she was that much further away.

She was getting ready for a date and it was not with him. One could not really call it a date, because those could be considered friendly or even with intentions of being slightly romantic with a potential to lead to something intimate. No, this was not a date.

Pink haired Moka glanced out of the corner of her eye at him, walking past in a small black skirt with thin spaghetti straps over her shoulders. The neck line wasn't too deep, but the way the thin fabric hugged her breast left no imagination if there was a bra underneath.

There wasn't and she filled the fabric taut against her with her mini skirt swishing just a few inches past her hips.

No, this wasn't a date at all.

He could smell the perfume on her as she wafted by and it made him grip his fingers along the arm of the couch a little tighter then he should have. Tsukune was sure if he was in his other form it would have fractured the love seat they had bought together when they first moved in.

Did she purposely put on the perfume he got her for her 20th birthday? The one she had made a point of putting on for only special occasions?

He shook his head, exhaling a shuttering breath that felt as tattered and ragged as his heart, his soul, his expectation of what had once been his strength in the relationship with the other woman in his life.

Tsukune had tossed the idea around more then a couple of dozen times if he should be here and every time he came to the conclusion that he shouldn't, he carefully reminded himself that if he wasn't here to witness the act himself, he would always wonder if she would hold up to her threat or if she would just bluff and say nothing happened.

Moka had never been one to lie. She hated liars in all senses and would even go as far being overly honest if she needed to, but each of her two personalities had their own way of excluding truths in ways that made him, eventually, just accept without knowing all the facts.

Outer Moka would poke at her fingers, shyly and timidly squeak about how she was too scared or embarrassed to say something while Inner Moka would belligerently tell him it was none of his business or dismiss him all together.

He heard the pads of her bare feet come down the hall, the soft, feminine pink haired Moka's voice carry over to him, "It's not too late Tsukune." She was putting on some pretty diamond earrings into her ears. "We can end this right here and now if you just agree-"

"No," it came out harsher then he had expected it to, even going so far as making the green eyed Moka jump a little.

How she could even ask this of him, even as her Outer Self? The very reality of it made him ache.

She looked away from him, her fingers no longer steady, her glowing beautiful skin that he had run his hands over, the one he had kissed over so many times began to flush. They had both looked at the clock and it was almost time till their visitor would arrive.

It was no illusion that he saw her bottom lip quaver, her fingers fan over her shoulders and embrace herself to try and control the moment that was coming closer and closer to conclusion.

He had always hugged her when she was this nervous, this uncomfortable, this utterly turmoiled with actions that were about to come to pass. Considering the circumstances, he felt no inclination to sooth her of her pain.

Ding-dong.

Someone was here to do that for her.

Akashiya Moka turned to Tsukune one last time, her eyes pleading hopefully that he would surrender to the moment and just agree with her demands. There were lines that were marked in the dirt and were all but ready to be crossed.

Tsukune leaned forward in the couch and rested his elbows against his knees. Interlacing his fingers and resting his mouth on the tips of his knuckles that he had used to protect her when she had needed him. Now they were idly resting in bated anticipation.

He never knew he could hear the sound of his heart break with with the sound of a door opening after he shook his head.

"Good evening, Gin-sempai." Moka announced cheerily, her head cocked to the side and her hair drape freely over one shoulder. She nervously presented herself with with one foot tapping the toe of her black heels against the floor as Gin warm brown eyes appraised her with restrained desire.

The tempted grin on his lips was never false when he presented himself to her every single time. Only he and a select few could wear a black silk shirt with three buttons on and make it look dashing and romantic. He had come prepared for an evening with his most desired prospect, but even the dark haired werewolf in human form had no idea what he had gotten himself into. This was not to say he was complaining, but that he was just unprepared for such a sight to behold. Casually, he let his eyes wonder over her, shamelessly taking in the way her svelte body was openly on display with such a snug fitting top and long length of tone legs for him to admire.

"It sure is," Gin offered her a single pink rose. When she took it with a quiet 'thank you', he touched her hand with his other and voiced warmly, "I must say I am surprised at you calling me out of the blue like this. You and Tsukune have been at each other necks lately. I hope he hasn't left you all alone for some handsome and ill reputable man to come and take you."

When she looked away with her cheeks tinted red, it took Gin a moment to realize he wasn't the only man in the room.

Tsukune's dark brown eyes took in the whole scene silently. So quietly, in fact, Gin had not even realized he was there and Moka had made no pretense to show she cared.

"Moka," Gin sighed in exasperation, getting ready to leave with a shift in his posture, "I told you once and I'm not going to tell you again. Don't use me to make Tsukune jeal-mph!"

Pink haired Moka didn't even give Gin a chance to finish. Reaching up on her toes, she tilted her chin up and kissed him as she had Tsukune so many times.

Tsukune wondered if Gin felt the way he did when he watched Moka kiss him like that. Of course, Moka both Inner and Outer, had confessed their love to him as he had to them and they enjoyed many, many years of each other's touches and embraces, much to the dismay of their extended family they had collected at the Youkai Academy.

Mizore was the most accepting, however it had turned out that her mother had found a nice snow boy for her to marry and they seemed to be doing well. They were already on their third child and were just as polite and shy as their mother. The father accepted Tsukune and offered for him and Moka to visit as often as they would like. His stalker snow girl still had eyes for him, but she respected the boundaries of their relationship enough to just do as she had always done.

Love him from afar.

Kurumu had taken it openly hard when she found out her Destined One had decided his mate to be Moka. Fighting tooth, claw, and illusion to keep her standing with him, it had ended horribly when her mother had to eventually move Kurumu to America because she had broken so many laws that the discovery of monsters in the world was becoming a very close reality.

To save her daughter, Aghea had to take drastic steps to keep her daughter alive, be it though unhappily.

Yukari had eventually come of age, but that did not mean she was ever welcomed into the bed of Moka and Tsukune as she had hoped for so long. Ruby had taken it as her personal responsibility to keep her young apprentice under her supervision and get her involved with the behind the scenes secrets of the Chairman's needs. Having two geniuses in his staff had done wonders to keep things running smoothly at the Academy, however that left little time for the two witches to explore any personal interests they may have had.

Ruby was not surprised at Tsukune's choice to seek Moka out for a life mate. They had sought each other out for the longest times and had a chemistry that crossed the boundaries of humans and monsters that was able to break the laws of Moka's father, accepting him into the fold, even if he was a second born vampire.

Now here they were, two lovers coming to a cross roads where they had come to such an impossible compromise for the other, that they decided to put their unbreakable promises to the test.

And a vampire's pride.

Tsukune could hear the two of them share each other's breath through their lips, the sounds of Moka's small pant when she pushed herself closer to Gin. He could see her body react to his touches, the way her breasts mash against his chest and the way her cheeks flushed when they parted.

Gin slowly exhaled, his hand cupping the side of Moka's face. "I'm so glad you realized how much better I am for you, Moka-chan. I am curious, though, why like this? Why now? And why in front of your mate?"

Moka shook her head, even if her eyes were dilated by the very generous kiss he gave her, she looked away shamefully and insecurely at his questions. He had a right to know, but she couldn't really bring herself to say anything other then, "If I was to let you father my children, would you keep them away from a human's influence?"

Her sempai blinked at her, then at Tsukune. He had yet to say a word, however there was still his every observant and lucid eyes.

"Is this the reason you called me here, Moka-chan? You and Tsukune are fighting about where your children are going to be raised and how?"

She nodded, her hands clasped in front of her, pleading.

"Tsukune wants them to be involved with his parents, his friends, his neighborhood, but I told him that I don't want them to associate with anything human. I had the worst time in my life when I was younger dealing with human's bigotry, their belief of picking on those different from them and inability to accept that when someone is smarter or better then them they could learn and respect them, not belittle them and hate them. I won't let my children grow into that! I won't!"

Gin saw Tsukune nod his head, however even then, he was still a man just sitting in a couch listening to his beloved treasure, his most precious person open her heart to a man she had just confessed to wanting to offer herself intimately for the sake of having children.

Then Moka added with a heartfelt plea, "If I have your children, though, you must let them be raised around my family and stick to my family's influences."

"Strickly vampires, then?" he looked at her with his eyes narrowed.

"Yes," She nodded her head, her hands folded between her breasts in a beseeching manner.

"Who am I to deny you, Moka-chan?" he reached for her hands, allowing his fingers to brush between the cleft of her breasts, even grazing the rosario as he pulled her close to him. "I've always wanted to give you everything I could. Thank you for allowing me this honor."

They kissed again, easy learning the other's touches, their tastes, and their desire through such private contact.

Tsukune eyes took in everything, offering only that he was aware and very lucid to the happenings of what was once the woman in his life.

When they parted, Moka took Gin's hand into her own, turning to take him to the bedroom. Tsukune's and her bedroom.

Gin couldn't help but toss a triumphant look over his shoulder. "So this is the reason you're going to give up the most beautiful and wonderful girl in the world for? You're really going to let this happen when you can choose to end this right here and now, Tsukune?"

Tsukune's voice was gravelly and soft. "I may not be a human anymore, but that doesn't mean that all humans see monsters as some of us do. I was more then happy to have my children be raised by vampires and learn their ways and customs, however I won't exclude what has made me the person I am today, the person she had fallen in love with and accepted as her mate. I would be lying to myself and to her. No, I won't allow it."

"Then it is chosen. Let's go, Gin." Moka wiped her eyes as she lead another man into the bedroom of her and Tsukune's most private place. When she turned to Tsukune, she seemed to offer one last look of hope, one last quiet, regretful plea to don't let her do this, to stop her or do SOMETHING to stop the madness she was about to participate in. When he did nothing, she silently swallowed her hiccuped sob and whispered in a thick, quiet voice.

"Please, help me put an end to a decision Tsukune and I can not come to grips with. "I won't allow him to father them. I don't want a human's mentality to taint the upbringing of the next line of Akashiya. Would you do me the honors?""

Gin nodded while he closed the door behind him, allowing the sliver of light that speared the living room get smaller and smaller till it was nothing.

Tsukune was plunged into darkness, where sounds seem to be clearer.

He wasn't sure if she was asking him to stop her from doing this or that he should have just let her win.

After the door closed to the bedroom, Tsukune moved for the first time. The very air in him felt heavy, his heart felt like everything beautiful and wonderful was being twisted out of him like some sponge torqued. Forcing himself to cross the room and then sit down next to the door, he sat himself there and heard all the things he had never wanted to experience.

Everything was so painfully clear to his ears.

The sound of their lips touching, the sound of the buttons being unbutton, the slide of cloth over limbs and then hitting the floor, the sighs coming out of the woman he loved more then his own after his friend touched her in a certain way, in an intimate way...all of this seemed to reach him through that small bit of wood from the door.

They were not taking their time to get to the purpose of this night.

He was surprised to be aware of when Gin must have first entered his Moka. He could actually imagine the sound of the springs of the bed settling, as if she was on her back and then him positioning himself over her.

Gin murmured gently, warmly, "I've always wanted to make love you, Moka-chan."

Her response was light and polite, "I know, Gin."

And then there was a spasmodic jerk in the springs and Moka's quick intake of breath.

It was at that same moment he felt something had pierced him through his heart, into his very soul and mortally wound him with fire and ice, poison and rage...

All he did was hold his breath and try not to breathe. It was too painful to make his chest do more then what it could to hold itself together.

Before that moment, everything from there could have been worked out in his mind. Up until that point, Moka and Him were just two people angry at each other, but this act, this very second she had willingly and intentionally lured Gin to their home, to their bed, and into her body against Tsukune's wishes, it was over.

She was no longer his Moka any more then he was her Tsukune.

Their argument had reached such heights, that she had told him that if he wasn't going to let their children be raised away from humans, she would find someone who would. Needless to say, he wouldn't budge and told her she was pushing this issue way to far. Both Mokas had tried to ask him to change his mind, but he would not steer clear of the fact that his children would know his mother, his father, and his friend Kyouko. No matter how softly, tactfully, and adamantly he tried to accomplish her to see things his way, he had only made things worse.

When she threw down the gauntlet and said, "You will change your mind, Tsukune or I will have someone else give me children that I can raise as I see fit."

What had been so heart breaking was that this was coming from Pink Haired, Outer Moka. Had it been from Inner Moka, he may have felt like she was being stubborn or elitist, but to hear it come out of the soft, girlish voice of his precious Moka-chan, there had been no real proper or expected way to accept it.

He decided to just see this through, to see for himself what her pride and her promises would be for something that she was uncompromising with as much as he was.

Now there was another man inside of his love, on top of her, with her body naked against his and enjoying her deepest warmth and wetness as he was only so blessed to after a few years after they had met.

Tsukune listened to everything from that point with unintended focus. He was only a few feet away when the two bodies started to make slow, accommodating love on the bed he used to enjoy her on. Then they must have felt more comfortable with the other because it was not long after they were making quick, enthusiastic sex that rattled the head board against the wall and knocked over a picture or two.

Young Aono could feel the vibrations through the wall he was leaning against.

Tsukune stayed there for a little under an hour, but when the two had sated themselves enough for them to talk a little to each other, the first thing he could understand was Gin ask, "Do you think he's still here?"

"I don't know." Moka's voice came out softly, with just the slightest twinge of nervousness in it.

"Do you want me to check?" Tsukune could hear Moka pulling covers over herself.

"Would you mind?"

"No, not at all."

The sound of them kissing reached him.

Tsukune got to his feet and reached into his pocket. He had told him self if this happened when Gin came over, he would make sure he was ready to let Gin receive the only thing he felt he could do in this current state of affairs.

Gin opened the door and he was face to face with Tsukune.

Her scent was all over him and the room began to become heavy with their mixed musk.

Unapologetically, Gin smiled down at him. "Yeah, he's still here."

Pink haired Moka made a show of covering herself up in front of Tsukune, as if the were meeting for the first time and he had not been her lover for years now.

He could tell, by the way her eyes watered and the way her hands trembled as they held the sheets to her chest, she was crying. Had it been Inner Moka, she would have rather laughed or mocked Tsukune for allowing things to come to this kind of conclusion, however Outer Moka may have had her pride, but she did not have Inner Moka's fortitude.

Tsukune pulled out the keys to the apartment that Moka had rented out for them and placed them on the counter, the sound of metal scraping across the granite countertop was loud in the room after everything being so quiet now.

Turning his back, he started down the hallway without saying a word.

Moka got up and pushed herself past Gin with the blankets still around her, large watery green eyes in torment at her mate's departure so coldly unaffected.

"You just had to say yes and none of this would have happened! Why didn't you just agree with me!" She cried out in anguish, in despair.

Gin leaned against the wall, still shylessly naked and content.

Tsukune turned around and looked over at her sweat slicked face where some of her pink hair stuck to the sides of her face, the tops of her breasts heaving with the rosario gleaming in the faint light with it's red eyed jewel glowing hotly. With defeat and loss, his shoulders bent and his face red with restraint, he said in a voice as lost and hallow as his soul was at the moment, "Because look at what extremes you'll go to if I'm don't agree with you. I won't allow the mother of my children to accept this behavior from them, so why should I allow it from you. Good bye, Moka. For whatever it's worth, my life was the best when I was with you."

As he walks away, he could hear Moka calling out his name, softly then loudly. Gin was there to hold her in place, apparently she was trying to chase him down.

_But for what reason_, Tsukune wondered with a self depreciating chuckle. _She got what she wanted, didn't she?_


	2. Ch 2 Choose

Get What You Wanted Ch 2

_It wasn't supposed to be this way._

Moka told herself that a hundred times as she stared up at the ceiling, however it didn't make what happened any less real or any less painful. If there was any doubt, Gin sleeping with his arm draped over her with half of his well sculpted body covered only with a bit of linen was reality enough that last evening was the beginning of something new, something different…

Something wrong.

Outer Moka closed her eyes when another spasm tickle her womb, the inner walls of her womanhood and the dull ache in her thighs. It would be a lie to say she didn't enjoy what Gin had done to her, the way he touched her, kissed her, ravaged her…The once President of the Newspaper club was undeniably skilled and wonderful lover. Outer Moka knew he would be, with his own stint of woman he chased or those that chased him. The dark haired werewolf had been a zealously sexual partner to all of his affairs, and Moka was something he claimed with an insatiable hunger. His hands maneuvered over her like some artist could manipulate his craft to perfection.

On a more primal, physical level, she had wanted more, much more and he was a generous giver. She was a vampire, a creature made to hunt and built with an alluring sensuality that was matched only by her peers or that of another elite monster, which her current lover was.

A small part of her even admitted he was a better partner in bed then her Tsukune.

Her legs closed together to sooth a slight discomfort at the turn of her hip when she felt something wet, something sticky yet dry crawl down the curve of her bottom. Green eyes opened in another reality as she felt her hip slide over something thick and vitreous.

Pulling the sheets up, she could see some of the bruises Gin had made on her breasts, on her belly. He had been utterly thorough marking his territory and she couldn't help but feel sick about it.

Why had she allowed him to do that to her, inside of her? How many times had they had sex?

A dry heave escaped her lips when she glanced at the clock. It was well afternoon and Tsukune had not come back home. Or had he?

She shifted herself from the comfort of her shared warmth with Gin, her legs carefully lift herself over the wide wet spot on the bed and shimmy out onto the cool floor and into a tan robe she kept close by.

Once more she glanced over at the handsome young man in her bed and felt sick. Yes, her sempai was adorably beautiful, gorgeous, and easily every woman's dream, but he and her had a history with friends, family, and they have protected each other with their lives, sworn to fight together till the death, and now…now…

What would become of their family?

It was true that they had all went their separate ways, with only Gin, Ruby, and Yukari close by, but that didn't mean because of this spat, this hiccup in the relationship between Tsukune and herself that things still couldn't be the same.

Could it?

Moka shook her head, positive this was all going to work itself out. It had to. It really, really had to.

When she closed the door to the bedroom, she felt another trickle of semen discharge from between her legs and winced. Another shiver of her thighs reminded her that her body had been abused in such a way that would give credit to her lover…

…had she actually loved him.

Shaking her head again, feeling the start of tears fall down her face, she didn't have to see if Tsukune had come home or not. His key was still on counter top, tossed carelessly without any intent of coming back.

Her Tsukune was gone.

Trying to calm her breath, Outer Moka glanced around the sparse room to the kitchen, to the living room, and then the bathroom. Everything was in place as it should, as it had been just the day before.

Then it hit her how slight Tsukune's scent was, how it lingered ever so to let her realize that he was becoming a further memory than what she realized. Gin's was strong and heady, mixed with her own and that of the perfume Tsukune got her for her twentieth birthday.

Moka touched her neck and hiccupped a sob.

Why didn't he just listen to her? Why had he made her pull all of these stops so she could see how serious she was about not wanting to be surrounded by humans anymore? Did he see how much it hurt her to do this when she loved him so much? She couldn't, WOULDN'T let her children experience the same thing she had. If she had to hurt him to make him see just how serious she was, she follow through with her threat if she had to let another man take her body.

"Tsukune…" She whimpered into the quiet room.

Yes, she cared for him, loved him when he was just a human, because her Tsukune was unique, he was above all other humans in perception and integrity. Everyone mattered to him with all his heart and was selfless beyond what any normal person, monster or human, would have permitted themselves. When he made a point of telling her that he wanted their kids to be raised with his family, with those kind of people who would shower her with insults and jeers, pester her and mock her for being a bit too pretty, too smart, too eager to help she felt her whole world just crumble.

No one had helped her. Even her mother eventually abandoned her to her father's ways of the vampire.

She told him over and over again in as many different ways as she could, but he would not get it out of his head that their relationship was strong enough and they were capable enough to shield their children from those sort of influences.

He didn't understand that she was a vampire in a human world and SHE was the weak one! She was so alone and afraid with no one to help her...

Not her father, not her mother, not her siblings...no one!

When he told her that he would be there for them, he had said it so easily, so casually. Didn't he understand how serious it was to her? Couldn't he comprehend how painful it was to be subjected to that kind of treatment and be singled out without anyone to help her... or him...?

Flashes of their time together at the Youkai Academy rushed back to her, most of it being when Tsukune was that alone individual and he was surrounded by people who not only wanted to ostracize him, but wanted to kill him.

"Oh my God..." She murmured to herself, her hands clawing the robe closed against her body.

Everything came back to her in a flash. The moments he could have left but he decided to stay with her to protect her. Every single time he had pulled off her rosario and summoned Inner Moka when she couldn't do it herself, he did so to help when they needed it most to protect not only himself, but his other dear friends. He had been willing to put himself in harms way each and every time, carelessly, recklessly, desperately to keep all of his precious people safe.

So what would he do for their children if they were being bullied by simple humans if he would do that for monsters who could kill him?

With that revelation and knowing all to well she had done, what she had said she would, but proving her point hit home had a very bitter, sickly feel at the pit of her stomach.

Another fat drop of semen crawled down her leg and against her inner knee.

"I'm going to be sick," She spoke into the air with her hand covering her mouth and rushed into the bathroom.

* * *

That evening, Tsukune decided to take a walk.

He wasn't sure where he went, just that he had about 17000 yen in his pocket, his ID, and some old photos of his friends and Moka in his wallet. One foot in front of the other was good enough for him, as far as location and distance went. As unwilling as he tried not to do, he replayed everything he witnessed that evening. It was a cruel cycle that didn't stop no matter what he tried.

Tsukune found himself looking around his surrounding and realized he was in a park surrounded with sakura trees. Their scent was lovely as was the eroded stone block walls that held everything in it's place. A few stray clouds broke the moon's glowing silhouette, and the stars were significantly bright tonight.

Aono Tsukune wondered if he should have asked Moka to walk with him. Maybe things could have calmed down enough so that everything that happened tonight could have been postponed or if she could have just witnessed the life he had when he was growing up and met some of the people that he considered friends from his school then she could have seen he wasn't surrounded with delinquent children.

What could possibly have happened to her that made her this severely rebellious to the idea of having her children associate with humans?

"Moka-chan..." he whispered the name that made him hurt so much.

How could they ever get past this? What was he supposed to do now? Why did he feel like such a fool for loving her so much, for so long, and yet knew that this was still not his fault? His Moka was a brilliant, smart, incredible woman who had been more then favorable of the idea to being not only friends but lovers to a human. Inner Moka had been adamant that she would not be mated to a mortal human because of the short lifespan and her having to endure his death would be too much for her.

So she made him a vampire.

The idea had scared him at first. To lose your humanity, your very existence that you've known for all of your life for the sake of not only living to protect yourself and your most beloved friends.

Then it was a blessing among blessings. What better way to show his love to her then to be there for her for all times? What better way to express it then to reaffirm it when they were alone, in their kisses, in their intimacies, in the way they called each other's name in the height of emotions or any other form of togetherness.

It was a blessing and also a curse.

How long would it take to get over this? What could possibly happen to make any of this, all of this eventually just be a moment in his time, in his history that he will look back on and consider it just one of life's low moments and continue on?

"What do I do?" he said out lout to know one, his hands on his face as a few rays of the moon touched him.

Click-fomph.

The strike of flint and the light of fire caught Tsukune's attention. A tall man with a blue uniform, blue bus driver hat, and glowing yellow eyes lit a cigar and took a few long, lazy puffs.

"Hello, boy." He stared up at the stars, after tapping a little bit of ash off his stogie.

"Busdriver-san," Tsukune had to ask himself more mentally then verbally why this man was here above all places.

"It's quite a night, isn't it?" The older man slouched himself against one of the sakura trees, looking about without any real interest.

"Yeah," Tsukune answered without any real enthusiasm.

"You know, boy," the older man pulled on his cigar again and let out another puff, "only the past is the past. The future holds only what we want it to."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune tried to comprehend where this was heading or what he was trying to express.

"The bus is not far from here." He flicked his wrist in a random gesture. "What happened to you tonight was a part of life that no one really wants to experience, but will in some shape or form. It doesn't mean it has to be the end of your happiness or choices. Think of it," he pulled at his white gloves to fit them tighter over his fingers, "as a beginning of a new one. Some paths were meant to end. Some where meant to be found anew. Others were just meant to crumble and never be rebuilt again. You have options out there, so I am here to offer you one that has many choices."

"I'm listening." Tsukune dusted off his pants and stood up.

"We can go anywhere you want to go," he gave Tsukune a huge grin. "Choose."

Tsukune thought about it for just a minute. There was really only one place he could think of right now.

"I want to go..."

* * *

Okay, everyone. I've decided to not make this a one shot, but into a story that has an undetermined amount of chapters. Basically, I'm going to 'run with it'. Lets see how it goes, shall we?

Your Mistress.


	3. Ch 3 Youkai Academy

AN: Okay, I know a couple of people have wondered if this was an extension of The Bet or The Mighty Vampire Aono, so I'm going to say the the story will have the characters and some of the same events, like Moka and Tsukune getting accepted by Lord Akashiya, but they DID NOT agree to have multiple partners. Ria and Shade will be in this story.

Your Mistress.

* * *

Get What You Want Ch 3

Ruby watched over some of the lab equipment, keenly observing several experiments going through processes that required strict attention. Clipboard in hand, she moved from one to the next, marking the results from digital screens or glass bulbs filled with various colored liquids of different viscosities. She glanced at her watch and scribbled something, then flipped a few pages and scribbled something else. Tapping her pen on one of the pages, she nodded appreciatively.

When she and Yukari took over for the experimentation and illusion control for the Youkai Academy, the Headmaster originally had a staff of about four people in the lab doing everything imaginable to keep the processes in tact. After the attack of Anti-thesis, the threat of Fairy Tale being deterred but not gone, and last, but not least, the near exposure of the Youkai to the human world by the Lilith Mirror, the Headmaster had taken precautions to ensure that not only would his dimension be safe guarded with redundancies and fail safes, but that someone competent and trust worthy could be posted in that position.

Ruby had been an obvious choice.

After the conflict with Tsukune and his troupe, Ruby had been all too eager to meet people of different species and get thrown in to whatever scientific studies needed to be conducted after being alone for as long as she had at the field of daisies ranch. As a witch, her life was surrounded with new discoveries and possibilities just waiting to be unlocked, so with the Headmaster's permission and full access to labs, she was able to do as she pleased with her own research to her hearts content, just as long as it also included the needs and upkeep of the Academy and it's ability to remain reclusive.

She felt like a kid being let loose in a candy shop!

With Yukari's help, and a lot of bops to her head to stop spouting such perverse nonsense, Ruby had streamlined the facility so that one person could run it with very little attention. The Headmaster had congratulated her for such wonderful analytical precision and application that she couldn't help but blush at his praise.

She hadn't thought she did that much and it was still very rare for her to accept such kind words of acknowledgment from someone who wasn't her original master, but that didn't mean she didn't welcome them. In fact, she cherished it and held them deeply ingrained in her heart.

Just like she adored her relationship with her friends.

It was unfortunate that they had all left her at the Academy.

She knew she was not forgotten and glowed girlishly after receiving invitations to come visit them whenever she wanted to. Mizore had sent her snow flowers with their aphrodisiac influences to be studied along with pictures of her holding her second child and pregnant with a third. Her and her husband looked really happy. Mizore and her oldest, a boy, both had lollipops while the baby girl was settled with its thumb in her cute mouth.

That always made her chuckle.

Then there was the one with Kurumu in Vegas. Grumbling, she had to turn it on its face when not looking at it or peek with a scolding shake of her head when she felt the urge to gaze with annoyed patience at her outrageous friend. Her mother and her aunt were training her in the deeply ingrained art that has been seeded into succubi culture since the beginning of their creation.

Stripping.

Ruby thought it was completely shameful to strut on a catwalk and do such lewd things to a chrome pole in front of howling, testosterone crazed men.

Although…

She took another slow, analytical look at the picture…

Ruby did have to admit those heels Kurumu wore were really cute. Maybe she could find a pair when she visited again. Perhaps even see if they have something that would stand out with a black leather corset, matching black thong with belt buckles, lacy translucent mini skirt and fishnet stocking!

Ruby squealed with her eyes closed.

It would really complete her studded collar, handcuffs and ball gag ensemble!

She couldn't wait to go see them again!

Turning the small picture over, she couldn't help but notice how false Kurumu's smile was. Her eyes were pinched, her lips split with an ear touching grin that looked like she was having fun, but it was the small things that Ruby picked out that made her trace her finger over Kurumu's face and see how unhappy she really was.

"I miss him too, Kurumu-chan."

It had been really hard for Ruby to be the Headmaster's assistant at that point in time.

Kurumu had been outrageously upset when Moka and Tsukune had announced their acceptance from Lord Akasiya for Tsukune to be Moka's life mate now that he was a vampire.

At first, she had kept to the old habits of pouncing him, burying him face first into her breasts crying at the top of her lungs that he was making a mistake and that she would do anything she could to be his wife or, at a minimum, a mistress.

Moka had been sympathetic, but eventually her antics were becoming dangerous.

Kurumu had haunted their rooms, their honey moon, and eventually chased them around the human world. Several times, pictures came about of her in flight with her bat-like wings and dark spade head tail appearing in several newspapers, causing small scares to the human populace that required actions to be taken or have her expose that monsters really existed.

Her level of stalking would have made Mizore proud, but, unlike the snow maiden, she had been almost caught several times.

The Headmaster had made Ruby put out an order to the Police Committee to capture Kurumu and have her brought in for questioning and confinement.

Kuyou had been all to eager to get his clutches in Kurono Kurumu, however, with a casual suggestion from her superior, the Headmaster told Ruby that if she was to leave to another country and never again be spotted in her true form again, he could call off the search.

The elder witch had rushed to Kurumu's mother and told her everything.

That evening, the young heartbroken succubus was spelled, drugged, and tied, then thrown in the back of a plane, unconscious and unaware of what happened to her. Her aunt, Shade, and mother, Aghea, thanked Ruby and promised to take care of her.

Ruby was sure Yukari would have made some comments about Kurumu being a dumb ditzy boob girl that got what she deserved, but it was quite the opposite.

Yukari wailed shamelessly to bring her back and try to ask everyone for forgiveness. She needed her rival and loved her like a part of her covenant. Had Ruby needed to cry for the loss of one of her dear friends, it was not noticed over the soul breaking sobs of Yukari holding onto Ruby for dear life.

Whatever charged words or heated exchanges the little witch and the succubus had, no one ever doubted that as much as they got on each other's nerves, there was a bond there that should never be severed.

Ruby pressed her hand to her heart, closed her violet eyes, and prayed feverently that when she met Kurumu again, she would forgive her for what she had done.

Last, but not least, there was her savior, her clumsy and awkward Aono Tsukune. When it came to bonds of friendship and love, no one did it better then the human who defeated monsters elite and half breed like he did.

Her last picture was of Moka and Tsukune holding each other just short of arms length, staring with half lidded eyes and mouths slightly parted to receive the other in a scorching kiss.

Gin had taken that picture during one of his many stalking/peeping episodes and had been royally thrashed for it. However, when that one picture appeared, no one could deny his skill with his camera was only equaled by his perversity.

He took it as a compliment and offered to express both to any and all female takers.

Ruby received a heated report from the school nurse about wasted medical supplies on someone who couldn't keep his mind on such irascible nonsense.

Gin only smiled his thanks and felt more the man for it.

Looking back at the picture, though, Ruby felt her heart race at the way Tsukune and Moka had probably enjoyed that moment before it was frozen in time. How did they feel to be embraced like that, felt like something so immeasurable valuable, and then worshiped carnally.

Ruby patted her chest to try and calm her thumping heart.

Fate had been so kind to them, she thought as she brought her lips to the picture, offering a heart felt kiss to her treasured friends who brought her to the Youkai Academy and into the fold of their weird and outrageous family. Who would have ever thought that two people from two extreme species, status, and background would have found each other in a humble a place as school?

She envied them.

Picking her head up and glancing around all the contraptions and buzzings of equipment running tests after tests after tests, she hefted her clip board, grazed her fingers along all the pictures one last time and sighed a long breath.

This was her life and it didn't involve reminiscing over her beloved friends.

Ruby marched away dutifully and continued to check where she left off, scratching away the measurements of the field surrounding Youkai Academy on a paper in her clipboard.

"Who knows?" She announced to no one but the responseless machines. "Maybe Fate will be kind to me and grant a chance to meet them once again."

A blip on a security monitoring screen caught her attention. So much so, that a pair of crow like wings sprouted from her back in reflex, making her react defensively. With a flick of her hand, her wide rimmed and thick jeweled opalescent gemmed scepter appeared in her cloth gauntlet hand.

No one was supposed to be visiting this dimension without explicit permission from the Headmaster and she knew no one was scheduled to do so for at least another month.

"Intruders." She whispered angrily.

Ruby wondered if she should contact Yukari or send an emergency message to the Headmaster, as was protocol, but some instinct told her to hold off on that for now. A feeling at the pit of her instincts made her pull her finger away from the button that would not only release several lethal response creatures that would mindlessly savage anyone that was not recognized by the Headmaster or Ruby, but it would also pull the Headmaster from whatever he was in attendance to.

It was not wise to earn his wrath.

Gripping her hand into a fist, she dashed out of the room as fast as her feet could carry her with her long skirt almost tripping her several times.

The ebony haired witch knew that if there were humans here or anyone from Fairy Tale trying to make trouble, she would be more then happy to return it to them ten fold.

* * *

Aono Tsukune walked off the steps of the bus and glanced around the gloomy environs, getting hit square between the eyes with melancholy and reverie. If he thought this place would settle what was eating away at his heart, at his soul, he was wrong.

It made it worse.

The weird jack-o'-lantern headed scarecrow with its limp appendages propped open wide made him chuckle though. Turning his head over to look over at the bus driver, he said, "It's not so bad here once you realize the fear you find is only what you bring in."

"Whatever you say, boy." An eerie grin split his lips. "When you need me to take you back, just wait here and I'll sense you."

"That's it?" Tsukune fidget nervously at the bus driver.

His power was still weird and creepy.

"If you want," He put his cigar in his mouth and took a pull, "You can always tap your heels and say, 'There's no place like home'."

"Yeah, I'll just wait here for you," Tsukune chuckled.

Flicking his hand good bye, the bus driver peered really close to the young Aono and said, "I would still be careful here, boy, the Academy is still a _very_ scary place."

With the heavy heart and needle prick sensations his heart was still enduring, he wouldn't mind a little bit of fear at the moment.

"Thanks," Tsukune waved with a mirthless smile.

The strange bus and its driver soon disappeared in a kaleidoscope tunnel.

Shaking his head, he glanced around the decayed tree line and the random skull and tombstone decorations. After years of living in this place and being around monsters, he could appreciate it's less then subtle, yet antique macabre flavor. Although, he had to question what natural cause created the tip of the cliff in the far distance to look like some kind of elephant trunk.

Weird.

For the first time since the evening he and Moka broke up, he smiled a little bit.

"I'm home." He spoke aloud.

A flash of light in the sky caught his attention, making him squint to see if what he saw was a twinkling star or some kind of figment of his imagination. Unable to see it clearly, he put his hand over his eyes to try and help focus on it better.

Did that thing have wings? Three sets of them, even?

He tried to put to name what creature would have six flapping wings, when the ground around him exploded, throwing huge clods of dirt into the air and tendrils of coiled roots to shoot themselves around him, restraining him in the air to be analyzed by their master.

"Gah!" he cried when the thick gnarled appendages gripped his arms and legs so tight he was sure if their mistress wanted, it could rip him limb from limb.

He remembered, more through pained muscle ache then actual name and experience, who their mistress was.

"Ruby! It's me! Tsukune!" he called out as loud as he could.

Had his hands been free, he would have snapped off his rosario and made quick work of the dangerous plant life, but that would resolve nothing and only upset the elder witch.

The last thing he needed was another woman angry at him.

* * *

A long streamer of raven black hair fluttered behind Ruby along with her antique long tattered skirt. At first she was sure she saw busdriver-san leave into the mystic tunnel and would have just announced herself to the visitor, but when she felt the power of a rosario, a powerful one at that, she knew that whatever monster had appeared was one of the elite, and thus she had no time to waste.

She could always ask for forgiveness later if there wasn't a threat, or suffer their attention and be put off guard.

The violet eyed witch decided to be safe then sorry.

When she heard her name being called out with a familiarity that made her heart sing, she dove to the ground with her eyes tearing and her wand shoved away into the ether where it stayed within her easy reach at all times.

He had come to visit her!

She was so happy she was sure she could die happy right then and there.

Tsukune's makeshift prison was quickly dissolved into compost. Brushing away the stray twigs and leaves, he looked up in time to see Ruby spread her dark, glossy wings gracefully, kicking up a small bit of dirt and looking like some kind of dark angel doing it.

As much as she wanted to throw her arms around him and embrace him, she knew it wasn't proper and that he was mated to another.

She could not be selfish to her desires and put her friends reputation and her duty before herself.

Protocol and decorum dictated that their friendship remain just that, friendly. Even though, just looking at his handsome face and those large, soulful eyes, she wanted nothing more then to just shower him with greetings and how much she missed him.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Tsukune," Ruby offered a low and graceful curtsy. "I would like to think you have come here to see me, but I am sure that is not the case."

Tsukune stared at her long and hard, studying his older friend that he had saved from the clutches of hatred of humans that almost killed all of his friends and his beloved Moka.

His once beloved, he should say. Now, she was someone else's.

"I'm very sorry, Ruby." He stepped close to her, looking at her as if afraid to touch her. He never realized how much taller he grew since the time he was here. Although older then him by about three years, she was now barely up to his chin.

Ruby still looked as darkly beautiful with her glowing violet eyes and remarkably wise soft smile then what she used to.

Seeing that warm welcome, that unabashed desire to accept him made something snap inside of Tsukune that he had done well to hold back since he stepped out of what used to be his home.

She cocked her head at him curiously, not exactly sure how their reacquiantence should be, but she did have to admit that she expected more. It was extremely disappointing that he had not wanted to smile at her when she was offering her best to him. Besides, he was apologizing now and she had no earthly idea for.

"What do you mean, Tsukune? Have you done something wrong? Do you need my help?"

His apology confused her.

"I'm so sorry," he lurched toward her, throwing himself at her so quickly, so alarmingly violently that she was sure he was attacking her, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Falling over herself after being tackled, she felt his arms grip her to his hearth and sob over her shoulder.

Unable to comprehend what was happening to her gentle friend, she could only look at the back of his head and feel his shuddered body break like Yukari's had when she lost Kurumu to America.

"Tsukune, what's wrong?" She pulled him away from her to look at him, but for all her worth, all her knowledge, Ruby the wise, the powerful, the incredible had no way to keep her heart from tearing at the look her most treasured friend's face sobbed at her.

Big wet tears fell down her cheeks, onto her mouth and neck.

"I'm sorry, Moka…I'm so, so sorry," he cried into her neck, embracing Ruby again, hiccupping so painfully that it rocked Ruby's body with its powerful regret.

"Tsukune," Ruby reached up to try and sooth him, calm him. As worried as she was for her conflicted friend, Ruby Toujou couldn't help but wonder what would cause him to be this way. Also, she needed to know if her other friend, Tsukune's fated love was also alright. "Where's Moka? What happened?" Ruby called out to him carefully, hoping to pull some answers from him.

This only made it worse.

"I'm sorry, Ruby," Tsukune hyperventilated into her face, his hot breath burning the side of her neck. "I ruined everything. I…It's my fault! I didn't say yes! It's my fault and she's gone! I messed up and I'm sorry! I need to take it back! Please, help me take it back!"

"Shhh," Ruby ran her fingers through his hair, offering her shoulder, half her body that he now lay on to him for comfort. "Shh, Tsukune," She cooed his name, getting him to eventually slowing his convulsion against her. "Just calm down for me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you, I promise. I'll be here for however long you need me, but first, we need to go somewhere else. It's late and outside of the Academy is not exactly the safest place to be. Can you get up so we can go there?"

Holding in his pain filled cry, he nodded. Tsukune helped her up, she pulled her wand from thin air and offered it to him.

"Now, grip my wand, Tsukune, and we'll head back to the Academy. From there, you can tell me everything that has happened and I promise to listen and be there for you for as long as you need me. Do you understand?"

Nodding, he reached out a hand to touch the wand, hesitated, and then cleaned a smudge of dirt that he had got on her cheek.

"Tsukune?"

"It's really good to see you again, Ruby-chan." He smiled weakly, his eyes still red with tears and face dirty with leaves and mud.

This is somewhat the reaction she had expected from him, however, she had hoped it was under better circumstances.

"Thank you. Now, if you will?"

She offered her wand to him and he took it.

With a brilliant flash of light, they were gone back to the Academy.


	4. Ch4 A Memory and A Bath

Get What You Want Ch 4

_What have I done...What have I done...What have I done..._

_**We have done nothing that wasn't forced upon by the actions of a stubborn human.**  
_

The whirling mists of steam filled the bathtub she kneeled in, letting the near scalding herb filled water and washrag scrub over her body. Her head rested on the mauve tile wall the faucet came out of, letting her long pink hair fall wetly over the sides of her face. The aches in her body were slightly soothed by the numbing heat, but that still didn't stop some of the stings here and there from completely disappearing.

It made her all the more aware they were there, if anything.

_How long have I been in here?_ She wondered, looking out to the right past her pink tresses, over to the sink and mirror just a bit further away then her arms length. Condensation had built up over the reflective surface, making thick droplets fall down in little streams and onto the floor.

In a little rack, she saw Tsukune's tooth brush, dental floss, and two different types of mouthwash. It was right next to hers.

She remembered the day they went to go buy them. It was an annoyance of hers that she he went to buy two different types of mouthwash. He liked wintergreen mint and she liked cinnamon. When she asked why did he get wintergreen, he said, simply that he just liked it. She had always liked cinnamon and couldn't understand why he would not just share hers. Mouthwash was just mouthwash, but he still chuckled and promised that he wouldn't be taking any of hers.

What had been a slight bother to her was something that also brought up a memory she had no intention of reliving, but it came back anyways.

_Moka just finished gargling and spit her mouthwash out, then tapped her mouth with a towel, just like she did every morning after waking up. Rinsing the sink and wiping it down, she had just put the towel away when the door creeked open._

_"Tsukune!" She squeaked, but it was too late. _

_Her mate and lover walked in with sweat pants on with his hair all disheveled, even with the huge 'X' on his chest, looking wearily refreshed after a shower and his other morning rituals he still looked delectable. He always woke up earlier then her and just loved to tease her._

_"Good morning, Moka-chan," he approached her with his hands on her nightgown, right at her hips. _

_His hands always strayed towards her hips._

_"What are you doing?" She squirmed away from him, her pouting chide always drew him closer to her. "I'm in the bathroom!"_

_"I know, Moka-chan," he smiled so warmly at her, his brown eyes taking in her jade green ones with such love, with such utter devotion that it always made her pout start to tilt towards a smile. "but what kind of morning would be complete without a good morning kiss?'_

_Then he kissed her._

_"You taste like cinnamon," he smacked his lips at her, with false disapproval._

_"And you taste like mint," she pointed out, but he kissed her again, pulling her closer to taste her deeper, pulling her body close to his and feel the thin fabric of her night gown press against his skin._

_She melted each and every time he kissed her so familiarly, so intimately, as if she was his and there was just no one else he would ever even consider to share in his life with but her._

_When they parted, he would tease her by playing with that lock of hair that never seemed to settle with the other pink hair strands. "I don't like cinnamon."_

_"I don't care for mint," She rebuttled with a smile, leaning her head in his hand._

_She absolutely loved it when he touched her. It wasn't hard to tell that he also enjoyed putting his hands on her hair._

_"But I do like kissing you." She said when she lifted her chin to him, but he turned away with mock disapproval._

_"Oh, I don't know if I could handle kissing someone who tastes like cinnamon."_

_"Tsukune!" She pouted at him, clearly wounded that he would turn away one of her tender affections._

_"Maybe there's an onion or some wusabi in the kitchen...I'm sure SOMETHING could be-"_

_"Hmph!" She turned her back to him and started to stomp out of the bathroom._

_She knew how to play his game as well._

_"Moka-chan!" he tackled her around her waist, eventually pulling her onto the bed._

_"EEeek!"_

_They tussled in bed, her hitting him several times with a pillow. _

_"You're so mean!"_

_"Mean? I just got clobbered by five pillow strikes! I don't think you're using enough fabric softener."_

_She grumbled at him with severe eyes and her arms crossed._

_"Well, you don't have to worry about that so much anymore," She huffed, turning her cheek away at him in playful indignation. "I'll make sure to get some more when I go to the grocery along with wusabi and onions. I'd hate for you to not have enough to kiss when you wake up in the morning."_

_"Aaah," he scratched his head meekly, looking extremely humble. "I guess I could suffer a little bit of cinnamon."_

_She peered at him through narrowed eyes and pursed lips. "Oh, what a sacrifice. Are you sure? I would hate for you to be stuck with me and my horrible cinnamon kisses."_

_He settled himself over half of her, brushing the long locks of hair from her eyes and looked at her with notable regret. "Never being able to kiss you like this would be the worst thing that could ever happen to me, Moka-chan."_

_"Tsukune..."_

_"I love you, Moka." He lowered himself to her lips, his eyes closed and his lips parted._

_"I love you too." She received him eagerly, inhaling just as his lips sealed over hers, taking her breath and savoring her taste. _

_Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hand touched her cheek._

They hadn't made love that morning, there were just too many things to do that day, but seeing him look at her like that and with so much need and love was just as thrilling, if not more so, then the physical act. That memory lasted her for years to come.

_**It was supposed to be the worst thing that could ever happen to him, not kissing us**_. Inner Moka's thoughts occurred to Outer as she stared at the green bottle of mouthwash, one hand coming to her lips.

**_Instead, he let us kiss another man, right in front of him. We didn't want to. We wanted it to be him, always him! He didn't stop us. He didn't even move or say anything! Didn't it mean anything for him to listen to us? To hear everything that was happening and not once try and stop us? Why didn't he stop us!_**

The bile in her stomach threatened to come up again like it had not so long ago. **_Didn't Tsukune love us enough to try and stop us?_**

_**He always fought us tooth and nail to protect us, even get on our nerves and get in our way if it didn't suit his morals and ethics, but he just sat there and let us be used at Gin's disposal like nothing**_, her inner voice seethed in her mind.

After her revelation in the hall, Outer Moka had spent the good bit of five minutes over the sink, feeling the acidic burn of guilt in her soul as it did in her throat equaled a reality in bits and pieces. Getting a cup of water and swishing out the vile aftertaste, she blindly grabbed some mouthwash and sipped it then spit it out by reflex.

It had been Tsukune's.

That had been half an hour or so ago. The water was starting to cool so it had to have been a good bit of time, but she wasn't sure. Moka didn't think anything of it then. After washing her hair, her body, basically, 'Gin' off of her and 'out' of her, she noticed that when she spit the wash out it left a bit of spray around the sink and the wall, also leaving the humid room filled with mint and wet soap.

She needed to clean the sink. The room smelled too strongly of mint.

Her back buckled forward as she snuffled into her hands, almost sucking up water in the process.

"I can't believe we did that," She spoke to the lukewarm water around her. "What's wrong with us? How could we do that to-?"

Knock, knock.

She glanced at the door to see it open, Gin peeked his head in with an appreciative smile.

"Good morning, beautiful." His eyes roamed over her with delighted appraisal, his eyes staring suggestively at the bruises on her breast and looking hungrily at her nipples.

"Gin," She tried to cover herself, but there was still the memory of him over her, inside of her, and the sound of her own breath, her own cries as he had his way with her. "I really appreciate you coming over, but if you wouldn't mind, I think it would be best if you went home. Tsukune and I have a lot to talk about."

Her sempai gave her an incredulous look as if she just said something horribly funny.

He even laughed.

She frowned at him, but he dismissed it with a wave. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Moka-chan. If you insist, I'll go. However, I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing a bath with me. You know, I would like to go home clean too. I could wash your back."

Her scowl didn't deter him.

"Oh, don't look at me like that." He smirked at her. "What? Are you afraid your boyfriend is going to come here?"

She just stared at him, realizing how true it was and how much it hurt, how painfully gut wrenchingly true that the displacement of seeing Gin there where Tsukune should have been was so starkly different and uncomfortable.

Tsukune was the only man she had shared anything intimate with in her whole life.

Now there was the handsome Newspaper President here in her bathroom with her.

"C'mon, Moka," Gin closed the door behind him, walking over to her as he crossed into her space inside the bath one foot at a time. "Look at you. You're afraid of me and staring at me as if I've done something wrong to you. Look at this."

He let the back of his knuckles graze several dark blotches on her breasts, on her neck. She flinched a little at his touch.

"And this..." he turned his back to her, showing her long angry red marks that went down from his shoulders to his hips, all in rows of threes or fours, some zig zagged, she assumed from when he was moving on top of her and she trying to grip him in the midst of her euphoric tumble.

"I didn't come here unannounced and forced you, Moka-chan. In fact, _you_ kissed _me_ first." He turned around to look at her, taking her trembling hands into her own, forcing her large pain filled eyes to look at him, "You lead me to your room by hand, asked me if I would father you children, unbuttoned my clothes, pulled me on top of you, and held me with your legs into you."

A lone tear fell down her eye.

She really did do all that, didn't she?

"I remember when I gave you each and everyone one of those," he cupped her beautifully soft breast, playing with her nipple with a rub of the pads of his thumb. Her shoulders shifted away from him, pulling away from the sensitive contact, but he could tell that it wasn't because she didn't like it. Quite the opposite, in fact, but it was the confusion and hurt that she expressed with her eyes, in her breathing that made him continue on. "and when you gave these to me. "

He showed her his neck where several bruises had appeared.

Did she drink he blood? She couldn't even remember what he tasted like.

"You weren't exactly fighting me and, if I remember correctly, you were really enjoying yourself." He chuckled playfully, comfortingly with his suggestive linger of dark brown eyes on her lips. "Would it be so bad to enjoy yourself some more? You were not exactly shy about asking for it, and I'm not going to deny you."

He settled himself close to her in the tub, making some of the water almost rise over the edge and onto the floor. Things were moving so fast again. She was trying to figure out what to do next and how to do it. All though, a part of her did want Gin to touch her again.

It would feel better then this ache that wouldn't seem to stop.

Inner Moka's womanly voice spoke to her, unregretful and unrepentant, **_What is there to regret now? What is done is done. This is just another moment to be blamed by Tsukune's obstinacy._**

It also distracted her from the pain of what she did to Tsukune.

"Just think," Gin lowered his lips to hers, kissing her.

She didn't respond but she didn't exactly push him away.

"How would it look to our children if the mother and father couldn't be seen being intimate with each other? We have to show them how to be loving and tender while we're together, shouldn't we?"

Moka's mouth worked to say something, but she could only stare at him. Even Inner Moka was supporting the union to be enjoyed again.

He had a point and then another one hit home.

Her hand went to her stomach.

_Was_ she pregnant?

No, it would take at least a week to find out and, above all, vampires were normally very infertile so that's why it normally took several centuries for a pure blood to be born. However, did that rule also apply to partial breeds.

...partial breeds...

The thought almost made her sick all over again.

**_Father and our sisters don't have to know about this for now._** Inner Moka suggested through the whine of her outer's mental cries. **_If anything, they'll look at this as a way of being cruel to our partner to show them their place. They may even approve__ of the act. However..._**

Her family would never accept a partial breed into their fold. They had barely accepted Tsukune because he was now a second born vampire. The human anatomy was the easiest to manipulate into other monster forms, so when Tsukune and her had a child, even if it was more or less vampire, it wasn't like it was any other creature that had features that couldn't be explained.

Now a werewolf...

She looked up and him and whimpered.

Had her children grew a tail, pointed ears, fur, an elongated snout, and howled at the moon...

There would not be enough explaining to cover those traits and gain her father's approval. Lord Akashiya would be extremely displeased that her daughter had a child outside of the boundaries he had allowed for Tsukune to succeed. Then there was the fact that if she did have Gin's child without her father's approval, it would surely put her sempai's life in danger.

_What have we done?_

_**It doesn't matter. Vampires rarely are fertile to other species, let alone other vampires. The only children we'll bare are Tsukune's once we get him to apologize to us for making us go this far and when he understands that we WON'T allow his species to interfere with our legacy's upbringing!**_

"What's going on in that head of yours, Moka-chan?" Gin pulled her out of her reverie, kissing her again with a slow touch of his lips, even going so far as to part her own and slide his tongue over hers.

He was pleased to see her kiss him back.

When they parted, Outer Moka still had tears in her eyes. "We did something wrong, Gin."

"I know, Moka-chan." Gin still seemed remorseless. "But what's done is done."

_**I think it's time him and I meet.**_

"Gin," Moka touched the jewel at her breast, "Take off my rosario?"

_**Why did you ask him to do that?**_

_Tsukune could do it the first time I met him. I am curious if it has anything to do with love or with just wanting to protect me._

_**Gin doesn't love us.**_

_Yes he does, but not in the same way. _

_**Lust and love are different. **_

_But he does have a little for us. I have no doubt.**  
**_

Gin kissed her again, receiving her arms to wrap around his neck as one hand cupped her breast and the other pulled at the rosario...

"I'm so glad I'll be able to enjoy you and your other half, Moka-chan. Tsukune doesn't know what he is missing. Thank you for giving me this honor."

She shook her head, unable to say anything let alone be reminded that her Tsukune was not the one touching her.

The choker at her neck yanked a few times, the chain that held the sacred artifact held itself in place.

Nothing happened.

Disappointed, but not exactly surprised it didn't, Moka removed the rosario with a 'plink'.

Red fluid youkai energy filled the room, soon absorbing itself into Moka, fading her pink hair a gleaming silver and paling her skin. Gin watched as the body in his arms became fuller, longer, just over all more womanly, especially the fuller breast in his hand.

Red slit eyes peeped open and Gin realized he almost draped over Inner Moka in a way that was not only overly familiar, but just a bit too close now that he looked at those deep, slightly scowling facade.

Her arms were still over Gin's neck, her body almost aligned with his, but there was this feeling of 'warning' that made him pause before continuing to be affectionate.

"Good afternoon, Moka-san." he gave her a respectful grin that still didn't hide his want of her.

"Morioka Ginei," She greeted his name formally, as one would at a grand hall. Her deep, sultry voice held a slight sliver of authority, of warning that said, 'displease me, and I'll show you your place."

When Gin moved to kiss her, she watched him carefully, daring him to do something even slightly to become too forward, take her for granted in some way that would anger her.

Before he could touch his lips to her, she said, "Do you believe you could be so informal with me just because you have been so with my outer self?"

"I assumed because Outer Moka and I..." he began, but she shook her head at him.

"Don't _ever_ assume with me, Ginei." She narrowed her eyes dangerously.

He swallowed, eventually nodding.

"I think I should go," he started to scoot away from her, splashing water over the edge of the tub and onto the floor. He removed his hand from her breast as if it burned him.

"Why do you wish to leave? Does being here with me upset you?" She growled when his movements made her shift uncomfortably, watching him get up and out of the water.

He hadn't even really washed off.

"I think I've overstayed my welcome." he took the only towel off the shelf and dried himself off, scurrying down the hall.

Inner Moka hissed at his sudden departure. This was supposed to be the boy who her and Outter had threatened Tsukune to be the father of her children, to lay with her in bed and allow her into her body? Tsukune had more bravery in leaps and bounds then this boy. Of course, he also had a lot more time to get used to her then Ginei.

"Very well," Moka told to no one, reaching over and putting her rosario back onto her choker, flushing the power out of her and seeping it into her charm.

**_We can pick this up later, when and if Tsukune needs another reminder that there are other's out there that would be more then willing to share my side._**

_Maybe we should just stop. Won't it be easier for him to come back if we're NOT with another man in our room? How are we supposed to have his children when we don't even know where he is?_

_**Think like a vampire, you weakling.**_

Outer Moka flinched at her Inner's harsh words.

**_We have all of eternity to make him come back to us._**

Outer Moka sank herself into the water**_, _**whimpering quietly.

Yes, she had Gin, but he was only supposed to be the one to make Tsukune realize what he lost. What she wanted was Tsukune to see what a mistake it was to have this happen and then come back to her and apologize! She didn't want to wait an eternity! She needed him now.

Her stomach lurched again and she felt like she was going to throw up again.

Even her own thoughts betrayed her real feelings.

No matter what she tried to convince herself to believe, she knew what she had done was inconceivably wrong of her. She needed to get out of the house and see if she could find him. At a minimum, she needed to see if he needed anything. He left his clothes, his things...did he even have anything to eat?

When was the last time he fed? A vampire, even a second born one who didn't feed regularly could be dangerous. Moka got out of the bath and realized she didn't have a towel to dry herself with.

* * *

Gin was in the bed room, finding his things that were strewn about, all the while chuckling proudly to himself.

"One down, one to go. Oh, what a wonderful life this is going to be." he brushed his hands through his hair and winked at himself in the mirror in self congratulations.

A cell phone rang on the end of the night stand.

Picking it up, he looked at the number and didn't recognize it. Shrugging, he answered it. He was sure that no too many people in the human world knew of Inner Moka so it would be safe to say that either Moka or Tsukune weren't here.

Besides, this could be a nice way to earn Inner Moka's favor. He couldn't wait to get in between those thighs when she became a little more receptive to it, for now it was best to take it slow with her. It wouldn't do to upset her even a little when she could rip him limb from limb, even in his werewolf form. The thought alone put chills down his back.

He loved a challenge.

"Hello! Thank you for calling the home of the lovely Akashiya Moka, this is Gin how can I help you."

A long pause made him stare at the phone to ensure the line was still connected.

"Gin? What are you doing answering Tsukune's phone? Will you be joining us for dinner tonight? I wanted to make sure there wasn't going to be a change of plans. Oh, I do wish Tsukune would warn me about having you kids over so I can make sure I have enough food..."

It was Mrs Aono, Tsukune's mom.

Before he could say anything, Moka's voice called out in the background...

* * *

"Gin," She propped the door open and called our. "I don't mind sharing the bath, but would you mind bringing me the towel after you're done? I need it."

Gin rushed next to her not to much after wards, mouth a gap. In one hand he had a semi wet towel and in the other he had a cell phone.

Moka stared at it curiously, until she heard the voice on the other end of the line speak up.

"Moka? Is that you? Why are you sharing a bath with Gin and where is Tsukune? Is he there with you? Hello? Moka? I want answers right now!"

The very sound of Mrs Aono's voice and the reality of what she heard made the pink haired young woman want to swallow her tongue in fright.

Whatever she may or may not have planned to keep within the confines of her and Tsukune, possibly even her friends just went one step beyond her control. No matter what she had planned for her children and for their future, she had hoped that it would have been months if not years till Tsukune's family was aware or not aware of the fact that they were not going to be involved with Moka's children.

However, having Tsukune's mother, and very soon his family, against her did not bode well for any chances of reconciliation.

_What do I do now?_


	5. Ch 5 First Steps

Just so everyone knows, here's a link to the Forum Lord of the Land of Fire created and has now included a thread with this story in it. Feel free to input your ideas accordingly, as well as your opinions.

Don't forget to review, though. I continued this story just as much for your sakes as well as my own!

fan fiction dot net/forum/LOTLOFs_Fiery_PLayground/75579/

Your Mistress.

* * *

Get What You Want Ch 5

Moka stared at the cell phone in Gin's hands as if the thing would up and snatch her head if she touched it. Even Gin looked eager to drop it on the floor and let the voice of Aono Kasumi, Tsukune's mother call out till the batteries go dead or she hung up herself.

"Akashiya Moka! You get on this phone right now! Where's Tsukune! I'm worried about him and I need to know where he is! Please, tell me at least he's okay! Is he okay? Moka? Gin? Please, can someone tell me he's okay?"

So this is the sound of a woman deathly worried for her child. This is a mother's voice, desperate and confused, helpless and hopelessly lost when the child they gave birth to is no longer inside their care and now wailing in despair that their baby, the person they let grow in their womb, nursed to life from it's conception, then struggled with the pain of it engorging in their belly and suffered from day one till birth, and had watched that mewling, crying, hapless, helpless thing become more by inches, by years. Each day, each moment was a wonder to behold and evolution of growth, of knowledge. From sight to sounds, crawl to walk, taste to touch, everything that a child was this woman on the other line had endured and succeeded into the person that was Tsukune.

And Moka did the absolute best to hurt him.

_**If this is what we planned to do anyways, then it is best that we take that one step to its completion.**_

Outer Moka shook her head.

_I like Mrs Aono! She's been really nice to us and she's just being protective of Tsukune! What mother wouldn't?  
_

**_Do you want to endure a life with humans? Do you really want to be settled with their constant abuse and mindless cruelty to those different from them? Do you really want to be recognized as weak and defenseless when it is obvious they don't know their place? Do you?_**

_I'm scared._

_**Is it scarier then getting dress in front of Tsukune, wear his favorite dress, put on that special perfume? Wasn't it hard to know we called our friend, the one we've kept with us for years and kiss him, Gin, in front of the man we've let kiss us for the first time, touch us for the first time, and make love to us for the first time? Knowing what it was going to do to him to get on your toes and put your lips to his? Do you think it will be easier then taking Gin's hand while our Tsukune sat on that couch, watch us go down that hall, even as he saw us hope, saw us seek his help to stop us and do nothing as we took Gin to our room and close the door?**_

_Stop it._

**_You know he heard everything, right? We weren't exactly quiet._**

_Please, stop._

**_Stop what? It was your eyes that I saw what we did. Every part of your body that he made contact with, I felt as well. You were there when we unbuttoned Gin's clothes, touched him first where we only touched Tsukune. We pulled him on top of us, felt his skin, his part touch ours and then enter us._**

_I don't want to hear anymore!_

_**Do you think Tsukune wanted to hear anymore of what Gin did to us, but we didn't exactly stop, did we?**_

_If he didn't then he would have stopped us! He could have at any time and...and..._

_**And what? Stormed in the door with Gin on top of us? With your face twisted in agonizing pleasure as we had Gin between our legs, pushing inside of us while we held our nails into his shoulders? Yes, I'm sure that is exactly what Tsukune wanted to see if and when he stopped us.**_

_Why...Why did we do this again?_

_**Because we said we would if he didn't listen to us.**_

For reasons she understood and could accept, that stopped Outer Moka from anymore questions. Heaving a shuttering sigh, Moka took the phone from Gin, pushed her wet hair out of the way and placed it to her ear.

"Please, Moka? Hello? Please, tell me where Tsukune is?" Aono Kasumi was literally begging.

No vampire would ever stoop so low to show such utter vulnerability and Tsukune's mom did it without hesitation.

"Mrs Aono, This is Moka. Good afternoon." Her voice sounded hallow, helpless and lifeless.

"Oh, Moka! Please, tell me, is Tsukune okay? Where is he? Why isn't he with you? What happened?" She still sounded scared and worried, but there was also a note of strict lecture in her voice.

"Mrs Aono," Moka licked her lips and closed her eyes. It was now or never. "A lot of things have happened. Tsukune and I are going to try and work things out eventually, but at the moment, we're having problems that-"

"Can you please tell me if he's alright?" Tsukune's mom interrupted with a plea.

Moka rubbed the heel of her hand to her eyes.

What was she doing?

"He left yesterday evening. I haven't seen him since." She admitted quietly.

The pause on the other end of the line was only broken by the panting quaver of her once love's mother's breathing.

"Do you know where he might have went? Do you think he's coming home?" She sounded frantically worried, yet hopeful.

"I don't know. He didn't say." She tried to keep the sound of her own hiccups out of the receiver, going so far as to cover her mouth with her own hand.

This is the reality of what she and Inner Moka wanted, yet if it was so, then why did it hurt so much? Why had she gotten so close to her Tsukune's family only to hurt them when she KNEW it was going to? How could she keep this woman who blatantly cared for the man she loved and try and keep her, his father, and that weird suspicious girl from him and who knew who else?

Another reality hit her.

Would her family even go so far as to be this desperate to seek her out, hurt for her like this, pine for her, beg for her if she was to be gone and missing?

She shook her head. The ways of the vampire were not to be equaled to that of humans. Moka couldn't let the way vampires saw family become polluted with the way humans saw family.

If that was so, then why did she wish her mother would miss her, hope for her to come back like Tsukune's mother hoped for him?

Before she could even answer any of those questions, Tsukune's mother seemed to have gotten over her worry and decided to let lose on her feelings about her and what she heard.

"I don't know what you plan to do to try and mend things with my son, Akashyia Moka, but where I come from, we DON'T fix problems by inviting other men into your bath! Now, if you don't know where Tsukune is, would you be so terribly inconvenienced to get your mind off the man you are enjoying now and put a minimal effort in finding my son? If things are over between you two, then I must say it is disappointing. I really loved you and had high hopes for you and my boy, however, if this is the reason for him leaving then I really am glad that I brought him up properly. To actually think that you would be so vulgar as to have another man in the bath with you while Tsukune is who knows where. You seemed like such a good girl! I can't believe you would do something like that and when Tsukune loved you senseless! How could you do that to him?

How could she do that to him? She answered herself so many times, but each time didn't feel so sound as the last time.

"It just happened to be that way, Mrs Aono." Moka's voice cracked at such a barrage.

Gin touched her shoulder, offering some sympathy. It didn't feel the same as when Tsukune did it. It felt false, fake. Like a motion of movement then an actual testament to wanting her to feel better.

"Moka, if things are over I'll have Kyouko come by later to pick up his things."

"No," Moka answered quickly, the tears in her eyes flowing in rivulets. "We're going to work things out, I promise."

"When you do," Tsukune's mother took a rare and very severe growl, "Make sure you do it without a man sharing your bath? It really does lose it's sincerity and appeal. Good bye."

Click.

Her pink haired head flinched at that last remark, looking at the phone as if to see some of her own ear still being chewed on by the receiver of the phone.

She dropped it on the floor and looked at Gin. The next steps to completing her hope of severing all ties with Tsukune's humanity were in motion and she felt emptier for it then fulfilled. There was a growing 'nothing' inside of her and she didn't feel at all as how she thought she would.

She felt worse.

**_Sometimes the right thing is hard at the beginning, but it will get better once the reality sets in after time._**

_Like losing Tsukune?_

**_We haven't lost him. He just needs time to realize our way is better then his and that some extremes needed to be pushed. He needs to be reminded of his place._**

Outer Moka looked at Gin and he was saying something, but she couldn't hear it. It didn't register what he was saying, only that it appeared he was leaving.

"What?" She asked again, looking at Gin as he buttoned his shirt and ran his fingers through his long, silky black hair. His pants were already on and he looked as slick and sensual as a man could with his own roguish air.

"I said would you mind if I came over later this week? I would love to take you out for a walk in the park, maybe dinner?" Gin smiled his sexy, narrowed glanced smile.

He really was better looking then Tsukune and the way he moved when they had sex...

Gin didn't miss her blush. It was similar to all the other girls he had the joy of pleasuring and knew exactly what her answer was.

"I'll call you," He kissed her, deepening it by touching his tongue to hers, embracing her with his hand cupping her bare bottom from under the towel.

Without her own consent, she let out a small squeak.

He let her go, walking away backwards with smile and a wink. With one hand in his pocket, the other on the knob of the door, he opened it and let himself out.

The echo of silence caught her breath. Moka was really alone now and, worse yet, she still had no idea where Tsukune was.

The footsteps of Gin walking away, whistling some odd tune that left him dancing on air made the young vampress peek out the crimson curtains her and Tsukune bought to watch last nights lover continue to walk away.

Even if he was better looking, better at sex, and over all more dashing...

Gin passed a pretty brunette on the side walk and stopped her, offering a gorgeous smile that made his next victim absolutely giddy.

Moka fell to the floor, hands over her eyes and cried.

...he didn't even come close to making her feel as she did with Tsukune.

"I need to find him." Moka spoke to no one, wiping her eyes for the umpteenth time.

_**We should wait for him to come to us!**_ Inner Moka hissed. **_It will look like we're the weak ones if we seek him out and ask him to come home._**

Moka walked into the room and threw the towel on her bed, noticing the unkempt bed that still had some of it's covers on and off, her black dress with heels strewn about and the very sticky dark spots on the sheets where her and Gin had...

_Are you saying you don't want to know if he's okay? _

A long pause kept her Inner self quiet, but then answered as if chewing her words forcibly.

**_He probably hasn't eaten and it could be dangerous for him to be out this late. Tsukune could reveal his nature and ours to the world. We must protect ourselves and him._**

As much as it filled her with relief that she was going to go find her Tsukune, it also brought about a sense of dread. If he wasn't here and his mother expected some foul play being involved, where was he?

Throwing on her clothes as fast as she could, Moka grabbed her purse, both their cells phones, and the keys...

Taking a long look at the one on the granite counter, she decided to take those keys as well.

She would give them back to Tsukune after he apologized to both her and Inner Moka.

Stuffing them in her purse, she decided to also scribble a note and paste it on the outside. It read:

Tsukune, Call me.

Hanging it outside the door for him to read, she locked her door with his key. Glancing left or right, she tilted her head to smell the air to see if she could find his scent. There was just the smallest trace of it going to her right.

She was glad, because to her left Gin and that brunette were heading towards a doorway that looked a lot like her home.


	6. Ch 6 Ruby's visitor

AN: Greetings everyone!

I'm glad everyone has taken such a strong hold to this story. I'm still surprised, but delighted that it has not received as many negative reviews as I expected. However, there is one I will take the time to address. Here it is.

wolf191000 2010-06-17 . chapter 5

I have to say WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON. I don't know what your planning but if this is still going to be a tukune and moka story then make it happen already. This Gin and Moka stuff is sick man, I can't take reading it, if this story turns into a Gin and Moka story then get it off the Tsukune and Moka stories already. I'm sorry for typing this but THIS STORY IS JUST WRONG!.

*cracks her neck and stretches her arms over her head* Here we go.

Hello, wolf191000, I am MistressWinowyll.

Now, I am not sure how exactly you wished to receive my attention and if you intended to do so in a proper or formal fashion, but I will convey what you expressed in a manner in which I received it.

For starters, I have to ask why it took you 5, count them, one, two, three, four, FIVE, chapters for you to get 'what the fuck is going on.' It's a story and an angsty/hurt/comfort one. Any doubt? Read the Genres, it's a bit of a hint and all.

Second, you said you don't know what's going to happen in my story, wondering what I have planned. Uhm...yeah, if you knew what I had planned it wouldn't be much of a story and you probably wouldn't be reading it. It's my story and I will write it as I see fit. Have any doubts? Read my other stories and see how I feel about other reviewers and their opinions of the directions I go with their suggestions. Trust me, it's a good read.

Now, as for this story making you sick and you can't take reading it...

*scratches her head*

...do I even need to say it? I mean, I'm going to state something so obvious that it may hurt your head and maybe your feelings a little. Now sit down, control your breathing, and get a tissue. While you're at it, STOP READING MY STORY! What the hell? Do you think I'm going to rewrite it or restructure my plot because you don't feel good about it? Just because this doesn't involve or potentially involve a happy Moka/Tsukune ending doesn't make it a non Moka/Tsukune story. Who are the two people struggling here? Who are the one's enduring (wait, look up the genre again, yep, right up there on the upper left. Good wolfie) angst/hurt/comfort? Yep. Moka and Tsukune.

Yeah, I'll get my story off this characterization after you (Further comments can not be received for the lack of huggles and pampering the recipient is unable to receive due to either not being old enough, mature enough, or just plain soft in the ass enough to accept that his favorite pairing MIGHT actually have a hard moment in their lives. )

So, last but not least, when you say you are sorry for that review, I have to ask why? Why are you sorry? You meant it, didn't you? You felt you got off your chest what you meant to convey, so why should you feel sorry? You should feel proud! You gave it to me! Your honest opinion and even have an account so I can rebuttal to you. Trust me, that makes me very happy. You have more of my respect then some other's who leave reviews but hide in the shadows. However, I say this, because it is MY turn.

No, I will not take my story away from where I have created it because it is either giving you heart burn, ass burn, or makes your wolf-gina ache because of the lack of tender cushiness you may or may not have expected from my fic.

You don't like it? Don't read it. You feel sick? Don't read it. You're sorry. Well, I can't help you with self realization, but I can tell you to come to terms with it and grow from there. Good luck with that. I am not sorry I told you this. I meant it. I really, really meant it. I would have told you in PM, but you have it disabled so I just want you to know I wasn't ignoring you or your review. By the way that respect I had for you to receive my reply…well, yeah, you're one of those shadow biters who bark and run away when someone tries to let you know how they felt about that noise coming out of your mind.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got more of a story to write and one where I believe I may or may not have do some wild and crazy thing like 'use my imagination on a story that makes people 'feel' something'. If you can't handle it, then guess what? Yeah, I'm sure you get the picture.

Have a nice day.

Your Mistress.

* * *

"This is where I work," Ruby flipped a switch to the lab room and blinking lights flickered, machines whirred to life. Several questionable looking apparatuses hummed, offering digital graphs, line and column, then another blinked repeated with a red light that sometimes turned green and then yellow. What really caught Tsukune's attention was a couple of huge tubes with indescribable looking contents that appeared to be bits and pieces of 'creatures'.

"You may not want to get to close to that one. It's temperamental." Ruby flicked her eyes over her guests head.

"Eh?" Tsukune turned around and beheld four to five slivering tentacles with sharp pincher like protrusions coiling around the tube and moving in his general direction.

A huge slitted yellow 'eye' thumped itself hard enough against the restraining container to scare Tsukune out of his skin.

Runes lit to life when one of the appendages whipped itself towards their guest, but was quickly subdued with a corrective shock.

The smell of burnt flesh and a gurgling trill made Tsukune grip at his rosario defensively.

Ruby chuckled, closing her eyes at how much fun it was to bring someone who wasn't used to being in a lab.

"Don't worry, he is just curious about you. I would make sure that you are never alone when in the room with Barry."

"Barry?" Tsukune squinted at Ruby as if she said something weird. "Who names a 'thing' like that 'Barry'?"

Ruby offered him a patient smile. "He did, of course, and don't call him a 'thing'. He's got feelings and emotions just like you do. Don't you, Barry?"

One tentacle sprouted out of the goop it lived in and rolled its tentacle in a sort of wave.

Tsukune offered a humbled smile, then waved back. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that Barry. By the way, I'm Aono Tsukune."

Out of automatic response and gesture, Tsukune offered his hand.

Barry's eye slid against the glass, studying the hand as if a curiosity.

"Tsukune, careful," Ruby gripped his sleeve, starting to pull him away, but was surprised at the slow, slithery non threatening approach.

Giving his best smile, Tsukune took a tentative step forward. The two met at an eventual middle, giving the other a shy, timid shake. Tsukune kept his disgust down when the slimy remnants of it's habitat coated his hand to his arm.

Ruby gripped Tsukune's hand a little tighter, holding her breath.

A couple of bubbles erupted from the top of the cylinder, sounding in some odd way 'introductory'.

The raven haired witch exhaled in excitement. "Tsukune, do you know what you've done?"

"Ah, no. I thought I was being nice." he grinned, not exactly paying attention to another snaking pair of coils flowing across the floor to his feet.

"You've just corrected an over sight on my part! No wonder the research was going so horribly. I'm so excited! I need to write this down! I can't tell you how many, many times I've tried to communicate with Barry and was unsuccessful and unresponsive!"

Ruby skipped away, grabbing clipboard and pen and scribbled on a piece of paper after flipping to the middle in a mad rush.

"Well, I'm glad I could help." He chuckled, then found out the world he stood on was taken right out from under him. "Wak!"

Bubbles spat at the top of the huge glass cylinder that got Ruby's attention. "Barry, no! You put him down this instant!"

A small bubbled whine gurgled.

"What? Really?"

Two bubbles agreed.

Ruby howled in laughter as Tsukune waved high around the ceiling, grabbing for the tendrils with all his worth. "Ruby, help!"

"Oh, you're fine, Tsukune," She waved her hand and approached him with mischievous amusement.

"How can I be okay? I'm about to get eaten!" He wailed in fright.

"Hardly, Tsukune," Ruby rubbed the glass with an affectionate hand.

"What do you mean?" He tried to peek between the tendrils that had covered his face and not his mouth. He was sure he was about to become goop food any moment.

"Because she's not trying to eat you, she's trying to play with you." Ruby smiled disarmingly with him.

Spitting something out of his mouth that he would prefer not to know it's consistency of, he was able to pry the tentacles apart. "What?"

"Barry is a girl! And a young one at that. She's reacting to your distress and is trying to make you feel better." She turned to 'Barry' and rubbed the glass again with both hands, even giving it a kiss on the eye. "You're a good girl, aren't you, Barry?"

The contents of the liquid turned bright red, even the eye squinted up in agreement.

Several bubbles spluttered and Ruby slapped her mouth in an 'oops' gusture. "Oh, my mistake completely!"

"What?" Tsukune was seriously about to get smothered in slime and tentacles. "Don't tell me she wants me in my own jar?"

"No, her name is Kary, not Barry. My mistake. Must have been a different type of solution when I first asked her." Ruby pondered.

* * *

After some coaxing and a lot of promises that Tsukune would come see her again, Kary let him go and waved several times till they moved to the next room. Ruby had been kind enough to already have a towel and some kind of rinsing solution on hand.

"Unbelievable, Tsukune! You really do have a way with people." She was walking next to him as he made a comic show of gargling water and spitting it out in a near by trashcan.

"Yeah, great. I'm sure that will do wonders when it comes time to talk to my neptune salad." He chuckled.

She looked at him severely. As a witch, she didn't believe in unnecessary killing. Her purpose was to maintain the balance of nature and it's courses. To kill to eat was fine, but such extravagant murder of many different creatures was an abhorrent practice.

He coughed and eventually turned away subdued. "I'm sorry."

Ruby shook her head, "No, I should apologize, Tsukune. Your ways are not mine. It's alright." She gestured down a hall, "Please, come this way. I want to show you something."

Wiping his hands off with a towel, he threw it over his shoulder and nodded.

They kept in step next to each other, not really saying anything, but enjoying their company never the less. Even Tsukune had to admit, within the last half hour with Ruby, he chuckled and smiled more then he had in a long while.

_Too long,_ he thought.

Ruby glanced through one of her forward two pony tails at him, seeing the slight darkening of his mood.

_What happened to you and Moka, Tsukune._

Before them, a huge double door entrance blocked their path.

"Where are we, Ruby?" He thought it looked awfully familiar.

"We are at the heart of the Academy, Tsukune." She placed her hand on the door, it opened with a click. "This is where all of the schools most detrimental security monitors and checks are held. I am the sole operator at the moment."

"Ah," He rubbed the back of his head guiltily. "I'm sorry if I interfered with your work, Ruby-chan. I...I..."

Tsukune slumped his shoulders, remembering all to well his predicament. For a while, he had let go some of the burning crumple in his chest.

"You misunderstand, Tsukune." Ruby touched his cheek so he could look at her. "I am not here to show you that I am busy or that your needs are secondary," She made her way to several key boards, pushed a few buttons, waited till a couple of script lines crossed the monitors and a seal presented itself.

She put her thumb on the screen and it scanned her digit.

"I'm putting my duty on standby while I help you." She turned to look over at him after the screen gave a confirming bleep.

"What, Ruby, no you can't-" Tsukune waved his hand.

"But I am, Tsukune." She removed her thumb and faced him dead on. "You are one of the few very precious people in my life that I will do anything for, Tsukune. I do mean anything."

For some reason, the way she said it made Tsukune feel a little off balance and uncomfortable. Anything just had so many options.

"Thank you, Ruby-chan, but really you don't have to-"

"I expect you to have a bath and join me in the living room to talk, Tsukune." She wasn't asking, but telling him as she took his arm and lead him down the all into a simple room with a some old gym clothes clean and folded. He walked into the center and glanced about. Sparse with only a futon and a small dresser, it was as basic as he could get for living quarters.

It was still better then going home.

"Okay."

"I'll see you soon, Tsukune." She closed the door behind her, letting him get undressed at his leisure.

* * *

Tsukune sat unenthusiastically in his small stool with a bucket of water next to him. The steam in the room reminded him of nights with Moka and all the times he would either sneak up on her or she would sneak up on him. Either way, those nights were always fun.

_I wonder if her and Gin are doing that now._

He decided to dunk his head with a bucket of water and scrub himself some more. Ruby was waiting for him and it would be impolite for him to make her wait much more.

The door opened, surprising him. For a moment, a second, a sliver of muscle memory struck his mind and he thought Moka had come to visit him like she always did. It was so real to him, that for a moment, he couldn't breath, couldn't talk, couldn't move.

He was too scared to.

"I hope you don't mind," Ruby's voice brushed warmly behind his neck, "but when I was little, my Master would wash me when I was troubled. It helped me feel better and she would always have the wisest things to say."

Tsukune turned around to see Ruby had donned a large towel and held a large sponge in her hands. Her best smile still make him worry.

He was not in the mood for any kind of funny business.

"Ruby, I'm flattered, but I'm really not-"

Thunk.

"Ow!"

The sponge had a wooden handle and she just used it to correct him.

"You are handsome, Tsukune, but you're not irresistible." She still gave him her best smile. "Should you want to do anything like that in the future, you will have to court me appropriately and when you are ready. I'm not that kind of girl."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Thunk.

"Hey," He grumped, rubbing his head.

"You shouldn't always be sorry for what you do, Tsukune or, especially, what you have come to reason by what your situation has put you in. You were right to believe that I came in here to seduce you."

"I am?" He squawked.

"Of course!" She lifted her chest forward, enough for him to see that she was, indeed, naked underneath her towel. "A beautiful girl like me here to wash your back when you need comforting. Who wouldn't think that? I am flattered that you would think that and, honestly," Ruby touched her finger to her cheek, "I am not exactly outside your reach, however I don't think I would like to have you as you are now. You're rather pathetic."

Tsukune gawked at her.

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome," She twirled her fingers at him to turn around and put the sponge in the bucket. Suddsing it up and slopping water onto his back, she began to talk.

"Yukari has been doing wonderful as of late. I can't begin to tell you how much of a horror it was when she tried her hand at love potions and Kurumu wasn't here to keep her in line. The girl was a certifiable disaster..."

Ruby continued to babble on and on, speaking of the school's trials and tribulations, mentioning the offers she got to visit from Mizore and Kurumu. Tsukune never considered Ruby to be one to prattle on, but he found it nice to hear a woman's voice talk about anything but Moka. He was pretty sure she knew that it was also the last thing he wanted to hear, so she decided to keep his mind busy with other things in life outside the world of his pain.

It was a good start and the way she rubbed his back was kind of nice. Before long, he just let his mind wonder a bit and let it go to wherever Ruby wanted to take him.


	7. Ch 7 A Bath, Dinner, and friends in bed

Tsukune had always known Ruby was meticulous in her work ethic, so he didn't take it too personal when he had to shoo her away from certain 'private' areas for the bath. She had not been overly eager or attempting to be suggestive, but just thorough. There was also the lingering protectiveness that his certain body parts were still only for Moka and the need to keep them 'just for her' brought some life to him, but only that of the struggling dying. Why that idea still held true, he wasn't sure, but he just couldn't let it go.

If that part of him didn't happen, then it felt like he was still being loyal to her even if her view of loyalty was askew to his.

Drooping his head a little lower, he tried to keep that lasting thought from coming to his most immediate thoughts, but he couldn't. To say their views of loyalty and fidelity were similar was no where near the ball park of their perceptions, and one of them accomplishing a home run was a horrible link of metaphors he really wished didn't somehow pop into his head.

He thought he knew her so well. His love for her was absolute, so complete. Tsukune trusted her, worshiped her...

Needed her. He really, really needed her.

* * *

While she talked to him, she had scrubbed his back, washed his arms, and his hair. It was weird for him being with a beautiful woman in a cleansing environment and not have something intimate happen. There were moments when he would brush against her when she started to rub a little too hard on his shoulders or on his neck. Their fingers would touch and a brief quiet ensued when he stared at her and she returned his contemplative gaze with one of her own.

The quiet had been unsettling and uncomfortable, but not unpleasant.

She would start up again as if the moment had passed was noted, enjoyed, but continue as they had since he got there. Still as friends.

Ruby had taken great pleasure in washing his hair, getting her fingers deep into his scalp and teasing him about using a girls shampoo and then conditioner. He grumbled good naturedly that men didn't use flowery scented shampoos, but that did not deter her from telling him how silky soft his hair was now after a good protein pack and conditioner session.

"I don't have long, pretty hair like you do, Ruby. Do I really need to go through all these products?" He griped, looking over his shoulder at her with one eye closed due to suds.

Ruby lifted her chin to defend the need for female hair care, when she decided to change the subject with something of a lighter note.

"You think my hair is pretty?" She flicked her hair over her shoulder to emphasize the gesture.

"Of course." He said it casually, as if one would say the weather was decent. "You, Yukari, and Moka have the prettiest hair that I know."

He had not meant that Kurumu and Mizore had bland or imperfect hair, just not as lush or as thick.

While she did take a sliver of pride at him complimenting her, there was no warmth to his words, especially at the mention of Moka. Doing so, she tried to get him to cheer up another way. Filling the ladle, she rinsed him a couple of times, pulling his hair from his eyes and letting him splutter a little when he got a mouthful of soap and water. Ruby continued to give him another dunking and he begrudgingly took it without much resistance.

She tried tickling him, but he brushed her off. When she cleaned his feet, he made no comment or even a slight chuckle when she said he had great foot hygiene. Not even a slight murmur of wounded ego when she said they should paint their nails after dinner.

Tsukune drawled something like, "As long as it's not pink."

Disappointed that he didn't respond a little more favorably to her attempt at humor, she tucked her towel a little closer to her body. Emptying the bucket, she took it in one hand and held the top of her blanket to her chest with the other.

"Come to dinner after you dry off. It should be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay, Ruby," He stared at the wall morosely, not really eager to do anything but sit and settle in the wet puddle he was creating.

Yes, he was hungry, but it wasn't just for food, but the sensation of 'need' that could only be fulfilled with blood was starting to take a more tangible notice. Tsukune could not help but hope Ruby had tomato juice available. Remaining quiet about his eventual need, he listened to politely gather herself.

Shaking her head, Ruby stored the bucket off to the side and closed the door behind her.

* * *

The evenings at the Youkai Academy were always a little spooky. Sometimes the wind would rustle long tree branches against the windows and rattle against the sides of the rooms. A deep hoot of an owl would spirit up ghostly images, and then there was the constant creak of some of the wooden floors that foretold the coming of an unexpected visitor when there wasn't one.

Or was there?

Tsukune had never been one for ghost stories and thought they were about as real as monsters. Sadly, he was not only more aware of monsters and demons, but he found their reality much more accepting then he did that there was such a thing as 'happily ever after' or perfect love. He didn't feel so perfect, not like he had when he worked so hard to earn Inner Moka's favor, then her father's favor, and then the whole marriage...

He glanced at his hand and realized it was still there.

Why had he kept it?

His band had been simple. Nothing more then a gold band. Tsukune wasn't even sure it was worth a lot as far as money went, but it held all his promises, all his hopes, all his dreams of what the future had meant to him, to them as friends, as a couple...

As husband and wife.

Tsukune gripped the metal ring with his other hand, twisting it around his finger as if it itched. Up until then, he never wore jewelry. Guys like Gin thought it was cool or rebellious to have an ear ring or a chain around the neck to seem flashy or to stand out. For him, it just seemed proper to just remain clean and well kept. His mother made a point to say that some guys like that 'needed' to be show offs so they can get attention, but once they got it they always had to one up themselves just to be interesting.

Be yourself and those who like you will always find you interesting.

Sadly, he was not much to begin with. Failing several times to move on in school, he had been lucky to gain access into the Youkai academy thanks to some random application his father found. He wasn't even good enough for his own kind, so they sent him to a school where he could excel at being extremely different.

At being human.

Then again, it was because of that he met Moka and everything went from up to down, upside down, and every which way you could imagine wrong could go. Smiling at the memory, he was not at all unhappy about coming to this school. He met so many friends, found out so many things about himself, and he became more of a man through trials that normal humans couldn't even comprehend.

Yeah, he was scared to death most of the time and almost lost his life more times then he could remember, but then again, he had friends who stood up for him, enemies that became his compatriots, and victories that changed things, people, creatures, perceptions.

He made a difference.

Now, though, he couldn't change the one thing he needed most. He wished he could go back in time and...and...

Sighing in frustration, he decided to just let it go for now.

"As busdriver-san said, the past is the past."

It left him no comfort what so ever.

* * *

"Good evening, Tsukune. Please, have a seat." Ruby was putting out a plate for him and wiping her hands on her apron.

It wasn't a huge meal, by any means, but it smelled wonderful. Lemon saute'd fish, steamed rice, some vegetables cooked with a light simmering of butter. There were two glasses of tea available.

He noticed that a small packet of herbs were already taken into account and put in a shaker for him next to a can of tomato juice.

"Good evening, Ruby-chan. Thank you." He went to sit himself, but thought a bit of the food available and how much work it must have been for her to go through all this.

If there was one thing he thought would be improper, it would be to not show a respectful thanks for all her time and effort for his care. He had been really selfish so far, just letting her care for him without any real form of thanks.

Instead of seating himself, he walked around and positioned himself next to her.

"Tsukune?" She watched him carefully, unsure what he might do.

He pulled her seat out for her.

"I've been kind of a lump, haven't I, Ruby-chan?" he gestured for her to sit.

She accepted his gesture with her hands folded in her lap and her eyes closed in appreciation.

"Thank you, Tsukune. As I told you before, I am more then willing to help you. Nothing is outside the boundaries for you to request or improper for you to ask it of me."

He pat her bare shoulder after she settled herself down gracefully and started his way over to his seat across from hers.

"Yes, you are being a lump."

Tsukune missed his chair and fell on the floor with a thump.

She giggled into her fingers and didn't stop when he pulled himself up and scowled at her from his side.

"Lets enjoy our food, shall we?" She gestured with her hand over their plates and he agreed with a nod.

* * *

The conversation had been light and Ruby had made sure to let Tsukune know what kind of slave driver the Head Master was. As his aide, there was no end of needs or demands that she had to really struggle to get, however there was also wonders and amazing feats she had the glory of experiencing. One of them had been the success of a human that was brought into the Academy survive and thrive in a place where he was the uncommon element and the most fragile.

"I really was blessed to see you grow from the time I became the Headmaster's aide and be friends to one of the most unique experiments this side of the dimension has ever seen, Tsukune."

"Experiment?" he frowned.

"Oh, come now." She picked up his dish and put it on top of her own. "Don't look think of us that way. You succeeded in proving a point my master had been trying to succeed for years now. That a human could not only develop relationships with monsters and half breeds, but have the ability to thrive in their environment. You became an elite monster! As far as epically beating the odds, you've done it, Tsukune. You're a vampire now."

Tsukune's frown deepen, eventually hiding his face behind his closed eyes.

"I don't feel so elite, Ruby-chan. I don't feel so good at all. If I could, a part of me wishes I never came here to begin with." He said it so sullenly, so selfishly determined that it hurt Ruby deeper then she knew it should have.

He was just mad, yet, she couldn't help but ask...

"Then, do you regret meeting me, Tsukune? Meeting Kurumu? Yukari? Mizore? Moka and Gin? Sun and silly Nekonome-sensei?" She hid the hurt in her voice well, but it still hurt.

Tsukune shook his head, but the cups he had meant to carry to the sink now fell limply in his hands on the table, knocking them almost off the edge. A small sliver of liquid that had not been consumed dribbled onto the floor.

"Moka doesn't want to have children with me because I want them to be raised with a human influence, Ruby-chan," his voice broke hollowly, hoarsely. The remembered pain of last night coming back to him with a vengeance. The sights, the smells, the sounds, the horrible, horrible experience of being there...

"Tsukune..."

"We had been fighting about it for a month or so, but last night she finally had enough." He turned his head away from her, unwilling to let her see how much this broke him, how much his love for Moka had set so deep within who he was that when it started to fall apart, it toppled like felled sky scraper.

Ruby slowly made her way next to him, her hand on his back and listening as tentatively as she could.

"She swore to me that if I didn't change my mind to remove a human influence from our future children, she would invite Gin over to give her children and raise them as she saw fit."

Violet eyes snapped open as if she'd been struck. Out of the ether, her wand appeared in her hand and she could feel the course of rage and seething black darkness that she had hid so well start to rise back up in her. Tsukune was someone she admired on a level of almost hero worship. She loved him. Ruby had no qualms about admitting it. He reached for her and brought her into the circle of friends that made a family she could never imagine having had she stayed at the witch's ranch.

But now her friends had hurt him like this. No, they couldn't have, have they? Moka and Gin...they could be angry and selfish at times, especially Gin, but there is no way Moka...Moka wouldn't...couldn't...

"They didn't, Tsukune. Moka wouldn't do that. She loves you and then Gin! He's a pig, but he puts your and Moka's relationship above his own greed! I've seen him save her before hand several times and ...and...

Tsukune's dead eyes were hallow and sad, "Ruby, Moka put on the favorite dress I love to see her in, put on perfume I bought her for her twentieth birthday, kissed Gin in front of me, and had sex with him on our bed while I was in the house. Yes, believe me, they did."

Ruby's hand twitched with the scepter in it, unsure how to exactly respond to what she just heard. Violet eyes blinked back tears that didn't seem to want to stop falling for her friend, her lovely Tsukune, but they did.

"Do you want me to kill them?" Her voice sounded serious.

Very, very serious.

She had faith that Tsukune took her offer very seriously. The concept was not outside the boundaries of her ability. Everyone knew that out of each and everyone of her friends, Ruby had taken them all on and would have probably succeeded in their demise had Yukari not leaked the secret to her ability and broke her gem.

Now she had fail safes in place to prevent that from happening.

If anyone could potentially be Moka's equal, Ruby was more the prepared to go a few rounds with a vampire who had hurt one of her most precious people.

Tsukune had not said anything, just looking at the ground as if to find some answer in the wood grain of the tiles.

"No," he said thickly, unhappily. "If she found happiness with him, then I hope she gets it."

"Baka!" Ruby shouted, "She is your woman and Gin...Gin..." She couldn't even find a word that would probably fit the loathsome thing she felt for the werewolf boy.

"It doesn't matter now, Ruby," he looked at his ring finger and touched the warm metal encircling it. "She is not my Moka-chan anymore."

"But your marriage! Her family! Our friendships," She slashed her scepter to the side, making a trail of sparkle glitter across their eyes. "What will happen to all of that now? Because...because of..."

"What, Ruby?" Tsukune turned to her with dead calm eyes. "Because of a mistake? Because of an accident?"

He shook his head.

"She wasn't raped, Ruby. It wasn't like they were walking down the sidewalk and he 'slipped' on a banana and he fell into her." With some heat in his voice, but with some ache in his chest that made him grip the front of his shirt, "She lead him down the hall, by hand, and asked him, in front of me, to put an end to the problems her and I were having by letting him sleep with her."

"It can't be true," Ruby gripped her scepter with both hand, bringing the wood shaft to her mouth in disbelief.

"It is. I heard everything," he trembled his words as he sniffed loudly. "Everything, Ruby."

"You stayed?" Her liquid violet eyes were stupefied. "Why?"

"Because," he took a few cleansing breathes. "Because I wanted to make sure that this wasn't something that could be talked out of later on. How would I know that before anything happened, she didn't push him off? How would I know that she didn't need me to stop him if he tried and force her because she was just mad and wanted to show me her place but didn't have the heart to go through with it."

"You had to have known at the beginning," Ruby quietly wailed in her own way.

"I don't know after that, Ruby-chan," Tsukune looked up at the dull white pained ceiling. "I couldn't move. I could hardly breath and believe that it was happening. When they were done, I just knew that I had to go. When I left, I put the keys on her counter and told her good bye."

The scepter dropped from her hands and clattered noisily on the floor.

She had wanted to be strong for him. There was no doubt that he and Moka had a fight or some problems that needed to work out, so she had more then every intention of doing what she could to be there for him, but this...

Ruby was not prepared for this. This didn't happen to people like Moka and Tsukune. They were the foundation of what a good, great, no, almost perfect couple should be!

"Which one..." Ruby's voice came out a trembled mess.

"Outer Moka, Ruby-chan." Tsukune's voice was barely a whisper.

Shaking her head as if trying to fight her own will, Ruby rushed around the table and embraced Tsukune so hard it made his arms hurt a little.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune," Her voice was so soulfully wounded, so achingly pleading. "I really thought...I thought it was just a fight! I didn't know it was...was this!"

Tsukune nodded. What really was there to say after all that?

Ruby rubbed her nose on his chest as she weeped against him. He had yet to put his arms around her, but when he did, it was so he could see his friend, his wisest, smartest, weirdest and most human friend bleed so emotionally for him that it actually made him feel a little bit better that he was not alone in understanding the depths of what transpired between him and his love and saw it as wrong.

And she didn't feel like Moka had.

Boy and girl eventually feel to the floor on their knees, her hiccuping and trembling in his arms at what she could hear was the fractured pieces of his heart still beating heavily in his chest. She pulled his pain from him to share in his misery, and while he didn't want her to, he was thankful she had.

"It's late, Tsukune." Ruby called out after she was able to find her voice.

"Yeah," he rubbed her bare shoulders with his hand, smelling the shampoo she used on him in her hair. He thought it was perfectly feminine and ideal for her. Him, not so much.

Ruby helped herself up with her soul hurt friend in tow, leading them down the halls and twist and turns of the Academy grounds. The sultry air was thick with humid winds and bugs chittering. When Tsukune started to turn to his room, Ruby pulled him in the other direction, towards hers.

"Ruby," He swallowed, shaking his head. "I can't."

"It's not for you, Tsukune," She shook her head, her lips quivering and what was left of her bravery and poise crumbling. "It's for me. I don't like feeling like this and being alone. Yukari would come and visit me when I got really sad or I would for her. Please, just...please?"

There really was only one answer after that.

"Alright,"

* * *

Ruby didn't undress in front of him or even feel all that ashamed when she came out with a light, conservative white nightgown on.

She was very beautiful, especially in the light of the moon streaming from the window. He had never seen her with her front two ponytails down, but there was never a doubt that Ruby Tojou was as lovely as a woman could be, like all of his exceptionally beautiful friends.

Including Moka.

When she paced carefully to her own bed with Tsukune already settled on the small twin, she looked uneasily at it for a second. Her resolve took over and her hand eventually pulled the sheets back for her to settle in very, very close to the boy in her normally isolated sleeping place.

"Tsukune, this is the first time I've ever had a boy in my bed." She took his hands into hers, planting very soft and small kisses to his fingers.

"I'm sure it is, Ruby," He voiced softly, but not with eyes fill with lust, with love, or with any real intimate interest.

He was just thankful for her to be there for him.

"You don't have to worry about me trying to do anything with you. I'll be good."

Sighing in relief, she nodded and shimmied her way closer to him, enjoying, for the first time, a boys larger warmth and the feel of his hands around her waist in a way that she had only read lovers had.

It was nice.

"Good night, Tsukune, my friend." She murmured gently, reaching up to kiss his lips chastely.

"Good night, Ruby. Thank you for everything." he nodded, thinking nothing of the very simple kiss.

She rolled over, letting her back touch his chest and knowing that she had been right about something she speculated a long time ago. It would not have been a bad thing to have him in her bed, because they fit so perfectly it almost felt as if it was meant to be.

When his arm snaked around to hold her close to him, his fingers intertwining with hers, the feel of his breath on the nape of her neck, Ruby wondered how anyone would want to separate from a joining so intimate and sensual.

Those thoughts were quickly tampered down when she felt his breathing slow and the ever tale tell sign of his mild snores rubbled across her back and neck.

Chuckling to herself in self depreciation, she thought out loud, "It only took the complete and utter downfall of his most treasured love to get Aono Tsukune into my bed. I hate myself for enjoying it so much."

Tsukune licked his lips and mumbled sleepily into her hair.

She shook her head, "No, you're not ready for anyone yet. But I'll help you, Tsukune. I'll help you however I can."

Her hand brought his up to her lips and kissed his knuckles again.

"and you will find happiness again. I swear it."


	8. Ch 8 A Drive Home

Get What You Want Ch 8

_**He was here.**_

Moka had been running herself in circles when she finally found herself at a park surrounded with sakura blossom trees and withered rock walls holding up the sides of knolls where brick paths were cut from their hearths. She tipped her nose up and closed her eyes again, finding herself at a bench that her Tsukune must have stopped and just disappeared into the winds.

Outer Moka put her thumbnail between her lips in worry.

It wasn't like he could just up and vanish. Yes, as a vampire she could do many things, be it dash off into the distance at high rates of speed, crush the earth with her kicks or stomps, but she would still leave a sliver of her scent. It had not rained and the weather was mild, so there wasn't a justifiable reason for his scent to just go 'poof' in the night.

_I don't see any tracks or anything that could say that he even moved around or past this spot._

Moka looked around the edges of pathway to see if there were any signs of her Tsukune.

There wasn't.

A keen sounded with synchronized vibration announced a call from a cell in her purse.

Was it Tsukune? It was his ringer. Who would be calling him?

Moka ruffled through her purse so quickly she dropped several pieces of make up and her wallet. Flipping it open to look at the number to see if she recognized it first, she was surprised by the voice that greeted her.

It was Ria's.

"Hello, Brother dear," Her sultry voice sounded exceedingly pleased to talk to her Tsukune. "Would you mind telling me why my little sister left a note on your door to call her? Did you finally realize how much of a better match I was for you and you decided to come seek me out? Seriously, you just had to ask and I would have came here with a limo and champagne."

Moka clenched her fists and pinched her lips at the phone. She was about to ask in a very stern voice why she was there to visit her and Tsukune, but she had to remember to remain calm. Ria was her father's right hand in everything. One word of what happened with her and Gin...well, there would be no end of taunts and jabs from her eldest sister. Moka could only imagine what the repercussions would be if she found out about Gin and her. Her dark older sister had enjoyed a tormentor's delight in torturing her Tsukune before Moka and him got married. Now, officially, Moka's husband was off limits to hurt him or Moka anymore, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy her belittling stabs and cruel successes at their expense.

"Sorry, Nee-sama, but Tsukune's not here." Moka kept her voice even.

"Oh me, oh my, now that's not any fun at all!" Ria teased with a pouting lilt, "How am I supposed to try and snatch him from you when don't give him a chance by answering his own phone, little Moka? What's the matter? Don't you trust your doe eyed darling to be a good boy? He hasn't done anything to cause you suspicion, has he? Has our innocent Tsukune been an improper husband? I'll be more then happy to keep him in line for you, if you'd like, little sister."

_He wasn't the one being improper_, Outer Moka thought to herself, however Inner Moka's thinking went a completely different way.

**_She really is disgusting! I'll never let her have her hands on Tsukune again!_**

_We have to be careful. If she finds out about what happened..._

_**Of course, she would use it to try and earn more favor from father. She always was jealous of our relationship with him.**_

_But why did she call? Why is she at the apartment?_

"Things between us are fine, Ria," Moka closed her eyes and kept her voice as calm as she possibly could. "I do have to ask what brings us the honor of your visit? We weren't expecting you."

* * *

A tall, curvaceous woman dressed in a formal black and silver gown that covered her from neck, to wrist, to ankle stood before Moka's and Tsukune's apartment, tracing her gloved fingers over Moka's note to Tsukune with one hand and holding her cell phone to her ear with the other. Raven black hair and dark, haunting brown eyes, and blood red lips grinned in predetermined triumph.

"Oh me, oh my, why do you think I'm here, little sister? Your most honored and loving father has sent me to to pick up his _most loved_ daughter." Ria did not hide her bitterness when she mentioned 'most loved' to Moka. "He has a question he wants to ask, but wants to ask you in person. It's a rather sensitive issue, so not only are you to come with me, but you are not to tell anyone where we are going."

"Where are we going?" Moka's young, sensitive girlish voice asked on the other end.

"Where else, sister dear?" Ria walked back towards the opened door of the limo with her chauffeur waiting for her patiently. "To father's."

* * *

**We have to remain calm.**

Inner Moka's voice seeped into Outer's as she did everything she could to try and not squeak into the receiver.

_Why does father want to meet us? Do you think it has anything to do with Tsukune?_

**I don't know, but it would explain as to how he up and vanished on us so quickly. Still, there is no denying father when he calls, especially if he sent Ria after us.**

"Where are you? I'll bring the limo to pick you up and we can reacquaint after not seeing each other in, what? Three to four years now?" Ria voiced airily, dismissively. What was a few years to a vampire already well into her two hundred and fifties?

"I'm at the park," Moka moved her pink tresses out of her face, trying to hide the fear in her voice. Her sister was always more then a handful and it was never, EVER good to have her seek her out upon her father's direction. When Ria was summoned to do her father's work, people normally died and usually mercilessly and cruelly. No one was as ruthless or proudly vampire as Ria.

While Moka was father's most cherished and loved daughter, Ria was his favorite. There was always one of father's lackeys or subordinates, legal or illegal, that would gladly, eagerly do his bidding on superficial matters or things that needed a little bit of force to get thing in place, that needed some extra motivation. If subtle or mild strong arming was not good enough, there were still extermination groups, squads, or other silent and not so silent ways to eliminate problems that arose.

When father sent Ria, it was for one purpose and one purpose only.

To show them their place.

That was her soul purpose and she did it well. The only other family member that anyone had to worry about was her second eldest sister Kahlua. Stunningly beautiful with gold hair and tanned skin, long in limb and graceful like a dancer, Kahlua was almost silly and childish with her way of thinking and perceptions, but there was one thing to be warned about the gold haired daughter of Lord Akashiya...

Don't ever, EVER make her cry.

If she sought you out, then you were the lucky one. She was only there to kill you. While that may seem like something of a hindrance and cause for an unwelcomed meeting, Kahlua was proficient in killing quickly, quietly, mercifully, methodically, and mechanically. The formal dressed, svelte tanned skinned daughter of Akashiya hated killing, fighting, and any and all sorts of violence, but she was the best at it.

Ria was Ria.

She absolutely loved the screams of pain, the gush of blood, and the cries of mercy and anguish. Nothing pleased her more then to hear bones break, souls crumble, and to twist emotions into vocal outbursts. To a vampire of Ria's caliber, there was no sweeter song then that of abject misery or loss.

No, Moka could not tell Ria about her and Tsukune. Besides, it was something that would only make matters worse...

_**Or it could make matters better. She might approve.**_

_Do you really want to parallel our lifestyles with Ria's?_

_**Isn't that why we wanted to remove Tsukune's influence with our own?**_

_It's just...It's just..._

_**Just what?**_

_I don't know anymore! I'm confused and scared. I want Tsukune to come home!_

**_We can't take back what we did. Now, lets focus on what father wants and come back to seeking Tsukune. The sooner we're done, the better._**

_You're right._

"We'll be at the bench in the middle of the park." Moka announced after a calming exhale.

"Good," Ria said with a voice like warmed honey. "I'll see you soon, Little Sister."

Click.

* * *

The black glossy limo pulled up as far as it could go in the park.

Moka watched it come down the road with dreaded anticipation. This couldn't be good. Try as she might, her sister with all her cultured and playfully serious airs, she was the worst when it came to patience strategic thinking and murder through attrition. Father really had picked the perfect vampire to be his right hand representative and pillar of his namesake.

Know Your Place.

While Inner Moka may have spouted their family motto, Ria lived it with supreme diligence. If Lord Akashiya was the most powerful Hades Lord in the realms, Ria was a very close second and only by loyalty and strict discipline.

When the dark vehicle stopped, it's passenger side black tinted window lowered with a single long dark sleeved gloved hand protruding, with a finger beckoning for Moka to approach.

Getting up and steeling herself with a meeting she was sure not going to end well, Moka took her steps tentatively, careful to say 'excuse me' and 'pardon me' to passer by's that crossed her path or bumped into her.

The chauffeur opened the door for her and Moka could already see her gorgeous eldest sister shaking her head in strict disappointment.

"Hello, little sister," Ria reached over and embraced Moka when she settled herself next to her on the brown leather bench seat.

"Good evening, Ria. It's good to see you." Moka quietly greeted with a polite smile.

Ria stared at her young pink haired sister with a knowing smirk, curiously observing her as one would an oddity they were not sure what to make of.

After the driver took off and before Moka could blink, Ria's graceful long fingered gloved hand snatched her rosario from her chest, pooling the dark demonic youkai energy into Moka's body, filling her with generous proportions and silver hair.

Two blood red slitted eyes stared at her Nee-sama with distaste.

"We are in a public place, sister. Father would be upset to know you have removed my rosario and potentially exposing us to the humans." Inner Moka growled, one arm at her throat where her pure silver charm had been held at the end of a small chain link, and the other palm up for Ria to give her back the rosario.

"Oh, come now, Sister dear," Ria flicked it at Moka's face, making her snatch it before being hit with the precious object.

She was being pointedly rude now, Moka noted.

"To these lowly creatures they probably didn't feel anything more then a gust of wind or a shiver go down their weak, quivering spines. None of them are sensitive enough to the power we wield unless we unleash it before them and they 'feel' our magnificence point blank. They're too stupid and too ignorant to be anything more then food and fun for real monsters." Ria mocked her younger sister with narrowed, laughing brown eyes.

"Maybe so," Inner Moka kept her vampiric eyes on Ria while she tucked her rosario into her purse, "But you still hide yourself in this state and so does father. If they are so weak then why do you hide?"

Ria laughed openly at her sisters attempt at darkening her mood. "Oh, come now, Moka, you don't have to have this conversation with me every time we cross swords. You know as well as I do that I would like nothing more then to roam the streets, slashing these cattle to their cries and wails, but father forbids it. Also, while we may be immortal and have access to untold powers of they mystical, they have technology that puts us at a constant par, not to mention the sheer number would make life for us a living hell. Then, of course, there's the whole 'needing to feed and sleep, weakness to pure water...'" Ria flapped her fingers at her sister dismissively. "It's a real pain, but they would eventually figure all that out. No, it's good to just rule from the shadows then to openly war with them. Still, it's fun to snatch a baby or two in front of a mother to listen to her wail in fright."

Moka's eyes raised in alarm, "You haven't!"

"Oh, back in the days when we were more rumored and there were those pesky do gooders who HAD to seek father out to try and make a name for their selves. Good times." Ria look up into her memories wistfully.

Moka's hands cradled herself uncomfortably. Her eldest sister really was on a different level then she was.

"Sit back and relax, little sister," Ria gestured to several drinks at the bar in the middle of the limo. "We've got a nice long ride till we get to father's."

* * *

Ria kept the conversation mild and interesting, updating Moka on the going ons of their Father's work at Fairy Tale and another announcement that surprised Moka to no end.

"What?" Moka's voice took on a careful edge that made Ria grin.

She loved her little sister's distress.

"You heard me." Ria challenged with those dark brown eyes and triumphant smirk. "Kokoa is working for us now, in the family business."

"Why would she-" Inner Moka's asked heatedly, but was interrupted cuttingly.

"Why _wouldn't_ she, little, sister dear?" Ria's dominated her silver haired younger sibling with joyous malice. "All of us, except you, choose to follow in father's footsteps and represent our place in the world. Only you, married to that vermin of a husband, has yet to actively show father any support. What he sees in you and that weak willed, weak minded, and pathetically blind boy is beyond me."

Moka began to argue, but something about the way the dark haired sister talked about her husband made her smile with a knowing smirk. "He still got to you, didn't he, sister?"

Ria slowly, ever so slowly closed her eyes, exhaling angrily till her breath came out in a hiss, opened her eyes to stare heatedly at Moka. "Yes," the word came out like poisoned breath, "and I will absolutely ruin him for it one of these days. His time will come."

"No, our time will not." Moka kept her sister's stare. "So long as father has anything to say about it."

Crossing her arms over her ample chest, Ria looked unrepentant at her younger sister. "Father will not always be there to protect you, Sister Dear. One day, you or him will mess up and I will be there to put you and him in your place."

Moka decided to just remain quiet and let Ria simmer down before getting out of the car. Besides, as much as she would like to openly admit that their little exchange was served in Moka's favor, she knew that if word got out of what happened and Ria could get her claws into her Tsukune, there would be no end of trouble to be had.

No one ever wanted to try and test the lines to be crossed when Sekitan Ria was watching it.


	9. Ch 9 Tell Me Why

AN: I can see where there may be a lot of speculation in the foundation of this story. Please remember that I had originally meant for this to be a one shot and not planned for this to grow into the potential monster that it is. I guess it's time for me to set up a few ground rules so that everyone or anyone who is reading this story will understand that what has happened in this story so far without me really having to spell it out in story form.

Trust me, I need to continue on as much as I can without backtracking.

1st Tsukune and Moka have been married for about four years now and all of his harem have gone their separate ways WITHOUT him sleeping with him like he has in The Bet and The Mighty Vampire Aono.

2nd Tsukune and Ria DID have that day when she made a pass at him, as in the story The Mighty Vampire Aono, but he turned her down, and the whole retrieving her father's sword from the dragon, thus earning favor with Lord Akashiya, which was also Ria's idea. Yes Ria forced Tsukune to sleep with her, but he came back a broken man that Moka helped heal. After the wedding, though, Tsukune was off limits to Ria and it annoyed her to no end that she could no longer torment him or her sister openly without receiving her father's wrath.

3rd Ria can take off Moka's Rosario because when the seal was made when Moka was younger, only those who were family could remove each other's rosario in case of an emergency, thus her father's orders to NOT remove it in front of humans is forbidden unless a dire purpose was needed. However, it is a mystery that Tsukune can so that is another oddity that Lord Akashiya and the family are still trying to figure out.

If anyone can think of anything that needs to be answered as a whole for the story that does NOT involve the plot, please let me know.

* * *

Get What You Wanted 9

Moka was holding Tsukune's phone in her hands for the longest time, staring at it as if to wonder above all things why had he not taken it? Surely he would have wanted to tell someone, anyone that he needed a ride, a place to stay, to call someone, anyone to talk about what happened.

_Where is my Tuskune?_

_**Does it matter now? He's not home and he's not here. What matters is focusing on what father wants from us.**_

_Do you think he's okay?_

_**No, he's probably upset and angry, but this needed to be done. If he is any kind of man at all he'll eventually confront us and we'll see this as something to get past and move on.**_

_Will he forgive us?_

_**You mean, should we forgive him?**_

_Of course we should! He's our Tsukune! It wasn't supposed to go this far! We just wanted him to agree because-_

**_I know why he was supposed to agree, you idiot! That's the point! That's why we did this! We did everything we could to make him see our point! Next to begging, we had to force his hand and see how far we could go! What did he do? No, what didn't he do! He didn't even raise a finger! If that is his attitude about this then so be it, but he won't walk away from doing nothing scratch free! He will learn his place and if we have to hurt him to do it then we will! _**

_I think we messed up. I think we went to far and he's not coming back. I want him back so bad, but I can't help but feel he's gone..._

_**He's not gone. Yes, we pushed him farther and harder then we've ever had to, but Tsukune loves us and he owes us.**_

_What does he owe us?_

_**His eternal life.**_

_He didn't ask for it. We gave it to him to save him._

_**Therefore, he should be thankful for it.**_

_But we took him away from being what he was. Human! How would we feel if someone was to take away our vampire status, our blood, and made us equal to them? _

_**That's impossible so don't even consider it. If it was true, then we would have had no choice but to be what he is and thrive in their society for only a hundred years. Can you imagine only living about eighty more years and dying? It's not what or who we are.**_

Outer Moka was quiet, but then thought in a small voice. _What good is eternity when Tsukune won't be there to share it with us?_

_**He is our mate.**_ Inner Moka thought defiantly. _**He really has no choice. It's not like father would allow him to ignore his standing as Lord Akashiya's son now that his place has been established.**_

_That doesn't bring him back to us._

_**It will. It has to.**_

"A penny for your thoughts, little sister," Ria's predatory blood red lips smiled at Moka, taking in the younger sister with consideration.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Nee-sama." Moka rubbed the cell phone in her hand with her thumb, looking all the world at it as if to blame it for her hardships.

"That's Tsukune's, isn't it?" Ria inquired.

Moka just looked at her and didn't answer.

"Did he forget it?"

"He does every now and then."

"Where you on your way to give it back to him?"

"Why do you ask?" Moka didn't like it when her sister grilled her on anything.

"Well," Ria looked up into her thoughts and then leveled her gaze at her silver haired sister. "You wrote the note on the door for him to call you. But how could he call you if you have his cell. Now, if you knew where he was going, say a friends house, they would most likely have a phone and you'd be able to contact him like that."

Moka really didn't like how her sister was picking her and Tsukune apart with her sharp mind.

"Now, there's also the fact that you and him are disgustingly attached at the hip. It's borderline profane, really, but I can see how it fits you and your weak willed seal personality just fine. But that leaves to question as to why would he want to go anywhere without you? So my guess is that he either went someplace that doesn't have phones or you don't know where he went. Which one is it?"

She had asked politely enough, friendly enough, but Moka was hesitant to answer. Giving Ria information was a deadly game of chess that no one ever played and always lose a piece or two in the exchange.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Moka growled, narrowing her dark red eyes.

"Just curious," Ria tugged at her gloves till they were snug against her fingers.

"You shouldn't be so curious about things that are not your concern, Sister. Tsukune and I are fine." Moka looked out the window of the limo, seeing Castle Akashiya in the distance just a couple of miles away.

"Well then, I must say our Tsukune must be very trusting or extremely stupid." Ria crossed her legs at Moka when her younger sister rolled her head at her in annoyance.

"Don't call Tsukune stupid." She voiced earnestly, warningly.

"Oh me, oh my, you're absolutely right. He's the brightest star in the sky and the sharpest knife in the kitchen then, isn't he?" Ria voiced in her sweetest, knowing manner that truly annoyed Moka, but also brought her up short.

Ria was too calculating to be this pointedly open with her verbal jabs. Moka had to be more cautious, it was obvious she knew something against her already with what she had heard.

"What are you playing at? What are you trying to say?" Ria now had her full attention.

"What could I mean, little sister? You said so yourself, there's nothing to worry about. You and Tsukune are just fine." Ria's grin was like knowing her opponents moves before they were even played out and the outcome could only end in her favor.

Moka already knew she was in trouble when Ria got like this.

She only hoped her father would keep her in line enough for her to answer her questions and leave.

"I however, am just delighted as ever," Ria closed her eyes and stretched her hands in the air as if recovering from a spa. "I've found a new man in my life and he's absolutely wonderful. I may keep him for a while till I tire of him. The things that man does to me is absolutely sinful, but hardly as much fun as your beloved Tsukune. By the way, has he asked for me?"

"No," Moka stopped all questions about her and Tsukune at a quick end with her quiet answer. That was one of the longest and hardest days of their lives and the easiest way to just get over that sliver in time was to just avoid it all together. Ria was her sister and father's most trusted adviser. He had made no show of knowing what Ria had done to Tsukune so that had kept things amicable between her father and her husband. As long as things continued to stay that way, everything was fine.

"I also don't want to hear your exploits of what you and your lovers do, Ria Nee-sama. That kind of thing should be kept private and modest for only you and him."

"Oh, but you're not a little girl anymore, Moka dear and you're married! Surely you'll give your big sister some tidbits on how your Tsukune treasures you in bed. I'll be more then happy to tell you of some of my experiences with him when we were together if you'll tell me yours." Ria prodded with a bawdy wink.

"No," Moka huffed at her sister, clearly keeping her patience in check. "I already know as much as he has told me. You'll never get your hands on him like that again."

Ria sighed, sounding exceedingly bored. "Oh, you're no fun at all! This is why we don't get along because we can't communicate our lives together. Surely you'd want to know things that is going on in my life? I could at least let you know the differences between one lover or another? Being married and _with only one man_ must be extremely dull."

The way Ria said that made her wonder just for a moment if she was hinting that she knew more then what she was letting. It wouldn't surprise Moka, but she decided to go a different route this conversation could go. Talking of lovers right now could put Moka in a very tight corner in which she could possibly not come out of unscathed.

"No really. I'd also like to keep the numbers of times father has you used for killing to a modest number, since that is what he normally keeps you busy with. I'll keep it at the triple digits for the sake of hope you haven't gone into another frenzy."

Ria threw her head back and laughed, "Oh me, oh my you really have been kept out of the loop, sister dear! I haven't been in the triple digits for at least seven years now! Oh, father really must be keeping things from you! He really does love to keep his perfectly _loved_ daughter as close to being human as possible."

"My experiences with humans were not that great to begin with," Moka rebuttled with some heat, "but I have learned to accept them better now then I did when I was young."

Ria bit the tip of her nail and grinned, "But you married one, didn't you? It's not like you called off all human exposure, right? I do remember seeing you and Mrs Aono getting rather friendly in the kitchen and going on about making Tsukune's favorite dinner this, baby pictures that, and then there was all of his other girlfriends that hovered around you all. How one human could attract so many off colored species and succeed is beyond me. Then you went and gave him your blood."

Now Ria's voice dripped with venom.

"What ever made you think such a rodent like him had the right to it? You gave him, that 'it', our father's blood and eventually made him a part of our family. Barely vampire born and only second born at that, now he is my brother and always going to be in my family for all times."

Moka folded her arms over her chest and reflected Ria's stony gaze.

"And you have to ask me why I don't share things with you."

The rest of the ride to the castle was settled in silence.

* * *

It was well into the evening when the limo pulled around a large flowing fountain with a man seated upon a throne looking austere and strict to three men bowed to him and the waters trickling down tiers to it's foundation. In different languages a phrase was etched 'Know Your Place.'

A staff of several dozen stood perfectly lined from the entry way towards the wide and gloriously decrepit castle. To a monster, age and decay in this kind of building showed a prestige of time, of glory in it's maturity. To a monster, it was like living in the most exquisite palace available. All of Lord Akashiya's staff wore pristine white skirts and blouses, suits and pants with a white bow tie. When the door opened, the outside was just for aesthetics, but he inside held everything that modern technology and convenience could offer. Each and everyone of their butlers and maids bowed deep at the waist, announcing in unison, "Good evening Ria-sama, Moka-sama."

Moka and Ria walked past the staff, waiting for no one as they entered the crumbling structure that no right minded human would enter in their belief that the structure was condemned and unfit for habitation.

The turned the halls here and there, knowing where their father would be at about this time. There was only one place their father would wait for them, as was proper for a Hade's Lord.

The throne room.

* * *

The long walk towards their father's throne always unnerved Moka, but that was it's whole purpose, to put people on edge and on guard. Walking forward along the long red carpet kept their attention forward to only see the knowing gaze of her father's eternal steel grey eyes, peppered dark hair, and regale proud chest and chin. It was always understood that even if the man that returned her stare now was the one who sired her, he was first, foremost, and always her Lord King.

The click, clack of Ria's heels and smooth pat her Moka's shoes eventually greeted the elevated dais of their father's throne, bringing them both humbly into a centuries old curtsy. Most kings or great lords would have servants or guards, advisers and fawning woman around him.

Lord Akashiya was above all of those nonsensical things. He was power and knowledge, strength and dominance.

No one was foolish enough to try and attack him, advise him except his most loyal and adoring daughter Ria. Entire villages were lost in the worst way for such obstinacy.

"My Lord Akashiya," Ria and Moka murmured with deferred eyes and properly bowed heads.

He shifted in his seat just the slightest bit, moving forward to observe closer, watching them as one would a curiosity. "Rise, my daughters."

They recovered smoothly and in sync.

"Come to me."

Ria and Moka were careful to stand before their father and move as a single unit as they had been drilled for many years. While it was not beneath him to go to them, for him to ask them to approach the throne and not greet them served the purpose of authority when the moment was needed. He would put on these airs if there was something that needed to remind either of them that he was the master, he was the lord, and they were his subordinates first and then his daughters.

When they met on the same level ground, Lord Akashiya stood up and held one arm to each of his daughters. "Embrace me, daughters. It is good to see you both."

Ria all but jumped to her father's side eagerly, pressing her face to his chest and glowing as a daughter who adored her father only could. While Moka wasn't hesitant, it was obvious she didn't have the delight as her eldest sister did.

"Thank you, My Lord." Ria said with a voice that dripped nothing but earnest pleasure.

"It is good to see you too, Father," Moka leaned against his strong shoulder, but there was that bit of wariness that made Ria look ready to snatch her sister's life away for taking Lord Akashiya's affection so lightly and calling him 'Father' instead of 'My Lord.'

Seeing it affect him so much as well.

There was just the slightest bit of disappointment that Lord Akashiya displayed when Moka looked ready to part from the man, as if he was doing something wrong and she was patiently amusing him.

"Your other sisters will be here soon as well. There's been some events that are being put into play that need to be attended to." He released them both and smoothed his sleeves to his long coat and turned his eyes towards his third daughter that he placed above all others. In his eyes, there was a weird mix of stern demand and just the slightest bit of confused disappointment. "However, there is a certain matter that needs to be cleared, so I needed to ask you in person and away from others, Moka."

"Yes, Father?" Moka asked with some rising concern.

"I was hoping you could explain to me why my son, your mate, is back at the Youkai Academy and why Ria tells me that when she went to visit your home to seek this answer from you, it reeked the scent of who you and some other man had sex with, and a werewolf at that?"

Moka could have swallowed her own tongue at that moment, but what was even worse was the glorified grin her eldest sister gave her, mouthing a word with wanton indulgence.

'Check.'

The words left her father's mouth so calmly, so straightforward without any pause of tactfulness or hinting. Spearheading it without any worry of making her uneasy or uncomfortable, Lord Akashiya simply asked the questions and wanted the answers.

His judgment on the issue would be announced after he learned of her honest answer.

"I'm sure there's a reason why you would break your human vows to him, do this when your husband is somewhere else, and especially have him go off to another Lord Hade's dimensions without his permission or mine. Certainly, there is a reason that I can answer for?"

_What has that night gotten us into?_ Outer Moka worried in the corner of her mind.

**_Lets just answer as best we can and see where that leads us._**

_Why is he back at the Academy? How did he get there?_

_**I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out.**  
_


	10. Ch 10 You Were, Weren't you?

Get What You Want Ch 10

"How...how did you find-" Moka's normally cool, stoic demeanor broke just a fraction to her father's dead on assumptions.

Lord Akashiya didn't dare let his daughter redirect the question, but stare at her dead on with his steely gray eyes, unflinchingly observant of her mannerisms and posture.

She couldn't have looked guiltier if she had been a child with it's hand in the cookie jar.

"What is with that look, Sister Dear?" Ria prowled around her father, looking ever so much like a contented cat stretching itself languidly at her younger siblings discomfort. "From what you told me earlier, you and Tsukune are fine, right? This bit of information is probably nothing to worry about. I'm sure you and him probably swap partners and allow other people to share your bed as you see fit. Am I right, Moka, dear? Of course, I could only detect another man in your home, but it is obvious that Tsukune was there as well, probably not at the same time, but it's hard to tell with the absolute stifling musk just permeating the rooms, bedroom and bathroom. Well, there's that and the puke you donated to the porcelain god. That IS the only way I can see your relationship being fine...unless, I was wrong about what I saw on your floors, what I smelled in your home. That being the rather impressive amounts of werewolf semen with your intimate scent that dribbled from your room and into the hall. I can only imagine where it fell from."

Ria made a show of lowering her eyes past Moka's belt, hiding her lewd chuckle behind her fingertips.

"Hasn't anyone told you that using a condom will make for an easier clean up? Especially if you plan to cheat on your mate and husband. You could accidently have a child from the wrong man. Tsk, Tsk, how deliberately atrocious of you."

Moka shifted her stance, ready throw a snapping kick to remove that smirking, all to knowing smile off her nee-sama's face, but her father raised a hand to distract Moka's ire and focus on himself.

"While Ria's tone and less then elegant remarks leave much to be desired," Lord Akashiya reached up and touched Moka's regal, aristocratic chin in his large hand and tilted it up for him to face him eye to eye. "What I want to know is if it's true?"

Moka's mouth moved, wanting to say something in her defense that proudly shouted to the high heavens and to her father about it wasn't her fault, it was Tsukune's and the horrible way he wouldn't obey her when it came time to decide on the upbringing of their children. All she could do is blink once, then give just the barest of nods.

"It is, Father."

The Hades Lord stared down at her with the iciest calm, the most deliberate slow exhale of breath that left his lungs to blow over her face like some mist, marking her in some way at his great displeasure and even greater disappointment. Releasing her, he started down his own dais towards the door to the back of his room. His own personal door.

"Come with me, Moka. I want to show you something." He didn't wait for her to catch up.

The long, hard sounds of his heels hitting the tiles sounded like ball pen hammers on anvils to her ears.

"Yes, Father." Moka lowered her gaze, about to chase after him, but a gloved hand on her shoulder turned her to face remorseless brown eyes.

Taking off her own rosario, Ria looked absolutely euphoric and rapturous when her own youkai filled her, gleaming her dark hair silver and bleeding her eyes from brown to crimson. With a smile so wide her fangs showed all the way to her molars in a wide eyed, manical glee, she said, "How does it feel to be one of the family you were always trying to hide from, Little Sister?"

"How did you-?" Moka could only look dumbly at her sister, but that was quickly cut short when Ria curled her fingers into her sisters blouse at her shoulder and started to bodily drag her like a misbehaved child about to be paddled.

Ria had always been stronger then her siblings, being older and most more experienced, but with Moka's first taste of fear in a way she could never imagine happening, from the family she was trying to represent, she found the notion of them seeing her do something wrong so backwards.

Her nee-sama looked over her shoulder and gave her little sibling an annoyed look. "Please, little girl, do you even have to ask? You live in apartment 14a, first floor. Your Apartment Manager lives on the second and is an overweight, balding, ugly human in his mid forties that probably hasn't seen a woman like me even take a slight interest in him. Getting the keys from him was child's play. Did you know after going into your room and being rewarded with what I found out I even agreed to let him have me as a form of thanks! I can come over anytime I want. Isn't that lovely?"

Moka's knees buckled and she was dragged a step or two, her large red eyes wide and almost wild in her shock.

_She saw everything, smelled everything...Oh God...Oh my God...no, no, No!_

"Up, up, up, Moka, Dear," Ria patronizingly sing songed to her sister, lifted her arm high with ease, getting Moka stabilized to her weak knees and helped her forward. "We shouldn't have Lord Akashiya waiting."

"Why did you go there?" Inner Moka mumbled numbly. If her father saw what she did was wrong and Ria was excited about everything that happened being exposed, then maybe...

...maybe...

_**Where could we have been wrong?**_

_What have we done! We knew it but we did it anyways! How stupid of us! We hurt Tsukune and now everyone, even father is mad! _

_**Shut up! We need to think. We have to get father to see things as-**_

SLAP!

Whatever inner dialogues the two Moka's were sharing were quickly brought back into focus with Ria's hand across her cheek.

"I think since you've proven, again, that you're such a disappointment to this family, you could at LEAST look at me when I answer your own question, Moka dear." Ria seethed heatedly.

"What?" Inner Moka's hand went to her cheek, unable to understand that not only had her sister struck her...

Looking over her shoulder she saw her father still striding forward, turning past a corner and disappearing behind a bend.

...but her father did nothing, said nothing in her defense.

"I said being in your house was so much fun," She tugged her arm so hard she was sure she almost dislocated it at the shoulder. "I got to look through your pictures, peek in your drawers...very boring underwear, by the way...lay in your bed...very naughty that you haven't changed your sheets. The wet spot is still there as is your and his sweat and hairs...Don't even get me started how embarrassed I was for you to actually get the sticky wet goo on my new shoes. Really, have you no shame at all? Oh, and if you have any doubt as to how I know there was a werewolf's scent in your bed with your sweat? Well, his pubic hair, head hair mingled with yours does kind of give it away. You're not the only one to have had their fun with them, but I NEVER let them try do 'that' inside of me. Really, it's almost as if you were trying to get preg-"

Moka could only look on at her sister's lecture as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. When the last word left her mouth, she shook with such a violent convulsion that Ria looked at her as if she'd been slapped with a sledgehammer.

"You were, weren't you! You dirty little whore! Oh, I can't WAIT till father knows!" Ria crowed with utter delight. Deciding to stop being nice, she switched her grip from Moka's arm to Moka's hair, corkscrewing it till Moka screamed, actually screamed with her vampiric voice. Ria laughed so loud it echoed down the long, dark halls and into the pits of Moka's two souls.

* * *

AN I apologize for the short chapter, but this is about as much as I can give right now. I'm very busy, but I still hope you enjoy it!

Your Mistress.


	11. Ch 11 Mate, Husband, Brother, Son

AN: I can tell there are a few people who have not read The Might Vampire Aono and possibly The Bet. Well, for those of you who have not read the first, I've added two chapters from The Mighty Vampire Aono and I'll also, eventually, add a chapter from The Bet so everyone can understand this chapter and the next. It's amazing how well it fits into this story!

Your Mistress.

Get What You Wanted Ch 11

Moka's struggles echoed down the with shouts and threats, but Ria already had the upper hand. Decorum and pageantry were ingrained into the young women at an early, age. It helped keep up appearances for anyone who might be watching to see how regal and elegant the mystical vampires could be just walking down the halls, heads held high with poise and grace as if they were too good for the ground they walked on or the air should be thankful for being breathed.

Then there were times where they were cruel monsters, devious creatures of unspeakable actions and incredible strength.

Ria had more then several centuries of being both. She had not been Lord Akashiya's right hand for nothing and was used to dealing with those stronger, faster, and deadlier then her younger stubborn sister. Not all of this was done by the use of her incredible vampire ability, but it was gained by her time with the mystic and unknown dimensions.

Sekitan Ria minored in magic.

**"Tout à fait votre combat, vous détendre votre corps, et laissez-moi vous guider, la sœur." **Ria purred the words in Moka's ears, her sultry voice enunciating the spidery words as if three voices were trying to step over the other. After she finished, the effect was immediate.

Moka's body fell limp in her sisters arm, almost collapsing to the floor had her knees not been turned inwards and Ria there to balance her.

"There," The older sister's dark glove brushed Moka's hair back like a good sister would to her young, as if trying to undo what she did with her harsh torque of her locks. "A docile Moka isn't nearly as fun, however it will make it easier for father to speak with you. I'm sure you'll not like what he has to say, but never the less your questions just keep getting us further and further behind. Now, no dallying. We must catch up with our Lord. Come, come."

Holding her pretty, younger sister by her arm, Moka staggered forward while Ria hummed with giddy delight.

She wasn't sure when, but she knew the future had so much promise for their little family.

"I don't think this day could get any better, could it?" She glanced over to Moka, but the droopy, dead stare in her eyes confirmed the spell had not only taken her will to fight physically, but the will to barely respond.

When Moka did roll her eyes towards her dark sibling, Ria clucked her tongue at her.

"Don't look at me like that. You know as well as I do that none of this would not have happened had you not brought Tsukune to us those years ago and you just decided to just keep him as a lover. It would have also given you the perfect chance to try out different men, enjoy the variety of different species, and lived life to its fullest. There wouldn't have even been objections to you even taking a werewolf to your bed," Ria's eyes danced with a vivid memory. "They could be so much fun, especially under a full moon, but still, to not feel the need to protect yourself and the line of Akashiya."

Ria kissed Moka's cheek and wiped the smudge of her red lipstick on her cheek. "I might delight in my cruelty, little sister, but you wallow in your arrogance. Lets see where you sit with our father and our family after all of this, shall we?"

Moka said nothing as she staggared and swayed this way and that. It really was a long way to her father's chambers.

* * *

Once inside the spacious room, they were greeted with old, well made mahogany and cherry wood furniture with tastefully burgundy curtains with gold trimmed tassels. Luxuriant leather couches and fine ottoman sat in the middle with odd assortments of treats to cigars. On the off corner was a huge desk with nothing on it but one very intimidating article.

A huge broadsword that was thick as her father's arm and almost as tall.

Sheathed, it still hummed with untold powers. Lord Akashiya was standing in front of it, staring down with a sense of longing and respect that could not be seen when his daughters entered a few minutes behind him.

"Release her, Ria." He called out from over his shoulder.

"Yes, My Lord," Ria bowed, turning to her sister and announced a simple command. "Relâcher."

The result was instant as was Moka's indignant snarl and the whip of her leg at Ria.

Unfortunately, this was not something unexpected.

The elder sister shoved Moka hard in the chest when her leg came to arch at her head, forcing her into a seat and landing off balanced and in an embarrassing display of intimate underclothing.

"Both of you, stop it." Lord Akashiya had not raised his voice, but he never had to.

The two sisters just glared hatefully at the other.

Silence cloaked them as their father gripped the huge sheath in the middle of his desk, turning it to both of his daughters for them to see it.

"Do you know what this is, Moka?" When he spoke of 'this', he said so with reverence.

It was rare to see her father so entranced on anything, so when he presented her a weapon she knew he took decades in forging, finding the proper channeling to absorb certain energies, releasing will and desire with a swipe of it's mighty blade, it came as no shock when his most beloved daughter's eyes widened with some of the realization of what her father wanted to do to her.

Luckily, she was pretty sure it wasn't to lop off her head.

She hoped.

"Yes, father, it's your own sword that you created hundreds of years ago."

Ria's eyes became half lidded and openly sighed with adoration when her father unsheathed the weapon, grabbing it by it's large golden cross guard hilt with a priceless gem at it's end. Dark runes ran up and down the length of the blade, surging with phenomenal capability and promise to do as it was instructed.

From half way up the blade to its tip, the metal was stained and darkened, as if it had been tarnished somehow or by something.

"Back then, I didn't believe in conquering like I do now, through corporate takeovers, conglomerate expansions, information hoarding and trafficking, buying and selling of goods. Money and technology has replaced what was once the power of the muscle, the mind, the strategy of what was battle. Now in days, the computer and the bank are the weapons, but before that there was this."

He gave it a few practice swings, seeming very capable of cutting anything, everything in parts should he desire it.

Two gloved hands gripped it in a pose that was both menacing and elegant.

"Those truly were days in which a few things counted above all others. Can you even comprehend that, my dear Moka? Can you see where while money and tactical thinking had its advantages, but this," he raised his weapon to show her, "was what conquered, however one man could not do it alone. You needed more then that. Do you know what you needed to take on thousands of enemies that are rushing you at one time? Can you even hear it? Smell it? Can you even comprehend what it was like during those times to have your enemy charge you on foot, with so many friends, family, soldiers on his side that the earth rumbled? Their cries would rock you to your core and you could only shout back and prepare for that unyielding clash when it was literal chaos?"

"I understand a little, Father." She kept her eyes on him, unafraid to admit that while she didn't know the whole concept of his time as a warrior, she had not been protected from fighting.

"Yes, I bet you have." He nodded, sheathing his sword and replacing it on the table. Turning to her with his arms crossed over his impressive chest, he asked, "Have you always won your battles single handedly?"

She chewed her lips, "No, Father. When I was given the rosario I had to deal with people taunting me, bullying me, and even fighting me. I lost quite often."

"I remember, but you still kept your rosario even afterwards."

"Yes, it was what mother wanted me to do." She voiced quietly. Her mother was always a sore subject.

Lord Akashiya nodded.

"But you didn't lose too many battles after you went to Youkai, correct?"

"No, it was rare and mainly because I was able to be my true self."

"Who granted you your freedom when you could have been injured, beaten, and possibly worse back then?"

Moka turned away, knowing full well this conversation was not going to be in her favor. "Tsukune, Father."

He nodded, reached out and touching the sword's smooth metal sheath with a loving hand. "So, it was just you who won all the fights, though, correct? He never helped other then to be your jewelry box when a fight needed to be won?"

Ria giggled, but Moka kept her face expressionless. "No, father. He would throw himself in harms way to protect me and his friends. Tsukune selflessly, bodily made sure that we were safe. That was how I came to love him, for his silly ideals of making sure those he values are above the needs of his own."

Akashiya nodded again. "Not everyone is born as we are, daughter. Nobility usually comes down to birth and some parchment certificate in a lot of lands, but there are those very rare times when it is ingrained in a person's character. Integrity. Honor. Duty. Respect. Bravery. He has them all and that is why I even allowed him the privilege of seeking this for the opportunity to be Akashiya, my son."

"I understand, father. That is why I wanted you to meet him." Moka lifted her chin, her chest proudly at her father.

"Do you remember that day? When he came to see me? When I gave him the challenge your sister created and his return?"

"Of course father." Moka straightened her dress out, smoothing out the pleats and giving her older sister a heated glare.

"Do you know when Ria first told me of him?" Lord Akashiya glanced at his raven haired daughter and she sat herself in the same seat as her sister, crossing her legs and resting her fingers on her knee properly.

"I just know she did." Moka dismissively blinked at Ria.

"Lets talk of that day so we can remember when your husband and mate," he turned to Ria, "Your brother," and he touched himself on the chest. "and my son came into our lives so we can leave nothing uncovered. In the near future, you will understand completely what I am trying to get at, Moka."

"Yes, Father."

"Now then, it started like so..."

* * *

In his apartments Lord Akashiya was seated with a large tumbler of brandy in his hand. Ria was standing in front of him looking anxious. He looked at his daughter and nodded. "All right, tell me what you think of this fellow. What sort of man is he?"

"Oh me, oh my, Tsukune is a gentle and dear boy with a very kind nature. He even feels sympathy for humans. He is absolutely devoted to Moka-san and worships her," her hand twitched just a bit. "In his eyes _no one _compares to her."

Lord Akashiya noted the slight motion. Knowing his daughter as well as he did he could guess the reason behind it. _Oh ho! Well that explains her anger towards the boy._

"He is not all that intelligent," she continued. "But he does learn quickly. He seems a bit confused as to just what it means to be a vampire. And he knew nothing at all about this family."

"Moka didn't tell him?" He was mildly surprised. She had distanced herself from them but had not severed all ties.

"I think my little sister was afraid of scaring him off."

"Well, we can be scary at times. _Especially _to those I find troubling my children." He said. "So essentially this Tsukune is a very sweet natured and gentle soul?"

Ria nodded. "Yes, which means he _absolutely _does not fit into his family."

A fond expression touched his hard face. "I can understand why Moka likes him." He saw Ria's lips turn down a bit. "Well, how would you recommend I deal with him? Shall I rip off his head for even presuming to think he is worthy of being my daughter's mate?" If his daughter had taken this boy for a lover he would not have cared so long as she had kept him out of sight as Ria always did. Coming here though was a sign of serious intentions.

"You would never do that father."

He looked at her in surprise. She had seen him rip people apart for far less. "And why would I not?"

"Because if you did that Moka would never forgive you. And you would never risk losing your most beloved daughter."

He looked to his eldest and shook his weary head. "Are you _still _jealous of her? I want all my children to get along."

"Yes father."

He gave out an annoyed sigh. "You already have something in mind don't you? You always have a plan in mind."

"I do father, Moka thinks she is in love with him. But all it really is, is a crush. She is still nothing but a child, barely more mature than Kokoa. My guess is they wouldn't last more than a decade together, two at the very most."

He lifted a single thick eyebrow. "So your suggestion is I do nothing?"

"Oh me, oh my, but that wouldn't punish Tsukune for daring to involve himself with us. Or teach Moka just why he is so unworthy of joining the family. No, Tsukune _must _suffer for his arrogance. And Moka needs to be taught a lesson too. It's time she was put in her place."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Tell him you will grant him your blessing, but only _if _he can get your sword back from Fafnir."

Lord Akashiya suddenly stiffened in his seat. On reflex he crushed the glass in his hand sending shard flying and ripping open his palm. "I thought I told you to **never **mention that name again!"

She quickly dropped to her knees and bowed her head. "I beg forgiveness Lord Akashiya!"

He opened up his fist and picked out the broken pieces of glass. "Rise daughter, I must admit I never would have thought of _that. _You really want to see this boy suffer don't you? You must want it quite badly to risk saying _that _name in front of me."

"I am sorry father; I know how you feel about him. But do you not agree it is the perfect test? He will either die a horrible death ort he will run away like a coward. Either way he will be punished and Moka taught a valuable lesson about who should and should not join this family." She didn't bother mentioning the possibility he might actually succeed. They both knew it was impossible. If a vampire elder couldn't do it what chance did a new second born stand?

"Well I do admit that does solve the problem rather nicely," he said. He watched as the cuts in his hand started to close up. "Very well, that's what I'll do."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Moka was awoken with a sharp at the bedroom door. Seeing her darling was still asleep she decided to leave him be for awhile longer. She slipped on a robe and quickly answered the door. There before her was a goblin servant.

"Pardon mistress," the goblin bowed low to her. "Lord Akashiya is in the audience hall and he summons you and master Tsukune to attend him."

"My father is home? Did he just return?"

"No mistress he returned last night. Mistress Ria commanded no one be disturbed."

"I see," Moka answered tightly. _Ria's already talked to him then and poured poison in his ear. This is not good._

She quickly woke Tsukune and told him to get dressed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The audience hall was a large dome in the heart of the castle. There was only one piece of furniture, a gilded chair located on a dais four steps high at the far end of the room. From the door way they were forced to cross the whole length of the vast room to reach it. It was, and was meant to be, and intimidating walk.

When the wide door s to the hall opened Moka and Tsukune entered hand in hand. She had warned him what to expect and how he needed to behave. They made the long walk at a slow and easy pace in silence, the only sound their feet striking the stone floor.

Sitting on his throne was her father dressed in his usual dark clothing. He eyed with his usual impenetrable gaze. His hands were steepled and he waited with ease.

Standing before him below the dais was Ria. On her face was an eager smile.

When they finally reached the dais Moka and Tsukune both fell to their knees and cast their faces down. "Greetings Lord Akashiya," they both said. Moka knew he was always lord first and only father after that.

"Both of you rise," he said and then stood up as well and held out his arms. "Come and embrace me Moka, it has been much too long."

She quickly climbed the steps and did as he asked her too, putting her arms around him lightly. He in turn embraced her warmly, genuinely pleased to have her home again. Ria stood there and watched how easily he showed affection for her sister. She squeezed her hands into fists.

After a long moment he released her. Moka eagerly let go of his and took a step back. "I am very happy to see you again my dear."

Moka nodded. "I would have been happy to have seen you last when you arrived father. In fact I would have preferred that had I only known you were here." She cast a glance to Ria. "I _did_ ask to be told as soon as he arrived did I not?"

"Oh me, oh my, that's right you did! It simply _must_ have slipped my mind."

The two sisters sent openly hostile looks to one another.

"Now, now, let's not fight," Lord Akashiya said. "I want my girls to be happy. That is what I have always wanted." And now he turned his full attention to Tsukune. "So, you are Moka's lover?"

"Yes Lord Akashiya," Tsukune answered politely. Moka had warned him not to lie about anything and to try and keep his answers as short as possible.

"He is indeed my lover and the most precious person in the whole world to me father," Moka said.

Lord Akashiya looked at her with that small grin he sometimes wore. "Obviously, or you would not have given him your blood and turned him. But my dear you are still so very young, in my eyes you are still but a child. Do you not think it a little too soon for this?"

"I am an adult father, and old enough to know who I love and who I want to be with always."

"Who will be your mate is _my _decisiondaughter, never forget that." He glanced over at Tsukune. "Tell me young man, has Moka ever told you about Neji?"

"No, Lord Akashiya."

"That has nothing to do with this," Moka said quickly. "He is here because I want him to be."

"Neji was one of Ria's lovers, a true born vampire from a good family." Lord Akashiya continued as if not hearing her. "He came here one day asking my blessing to marry her. Just arrived uninvited and unannounced and asked for an audience. He told me of his deep love for my daughter and asked me permission to marry her. Do you know what I said to him?"

"No, Lord Akashiya." Tsukune answered. _Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like this story?_

"I told him to be patient, that it was too soon and that I was not ready to give my blessing. At which point he told me he did not care what I thought. He intended to convince my daughter to marry him regardless."

Ria laughed. "He was always like that; his mouth was always a minute faster than his brain."

Lord Akashiya nodded. "Do you know what I did then Aono Tsukune?"

"No, Lord Akashiya."

"I tore off his arms, his legs, and finally his head. I am an elder vampire and I do not tolerate those who defy me. **I **decide what is best for this family, no other." He looked at Tsukune with those merciless eyes. "What would you say if I told you I refuse you permission to be my daughter's mate, not just for now but for always? What would you say?"

"Father! I…" Moka tried to interrupt but he raised a hand silencing her.

"I want to hear his answer Moka. Well boy? You who do not know what it means to be a vampire. You who question our ways and our values. You who come here to trying steal away my most precious child. What is your answer?"

Tsukune stood his ground and looked back into his cruel face. "My answer is that I want to be with Moka-san forever, and I won't let anyone keep me from being with her."

"So you mean to defy me?" He said in a dangerous tone.

Moka jumped in front of him and glared back at him. "Father if you lay one finger on him I will leave here and never return. I will never forgive you or see you ever again."

"What a disrespectful little bitch you are!" Ria snarled. "How dare you say that to father!"

"If he harms Tsukune he will not be my father anymore."

Lord Akashiya looked at Moka closely. "You are so much like your mother," he said quietly to her. He looked back down at Tsukune. "You say you love my daughter boy, what would you do to be with her?"

"Anything," he answered without hesitation. "I would do anything to be with her."

"Very well then, I give you a challenge Aono Tsukune. Retrieve my sword for me from the one who has it now. If you can do this I will grant you my blessing and embrace you as a son."

"Your sword?" Moka gasped. "Father you can't be serious!"

"I accept," Tsukune said. "If that's what I have to do to be with Moka then I will."

Lord Akashiya simply nodded his head while Moka looked horrified.

"Tsukune?" Ria asked in a sweet tone.

"Yes," he said warily.

"You just put yourself in check."

* * *

Lord Akashiya was not surprised to hear a knock at his chamber door a few hours after the audience.

"Come in Moka."

The door opened and in strode Moka, the only child to bear his family name. He was disappointed to see her wearing her school uniform. He had brought more than a dozen beautiful gowns and dresses for her and had them sent to her room. Obviously she was still angry with him.

"Father I wish to have words with you."

"I can imagine about what subject." He was seated in a leather chair and waved her to one near him.

She came to him but remained standing. "I want you to release Tsukune from this ridiculous challenge."

"No."

Moka hissed angrily.

"Come now Moka don't be so angry," he tried to sound reasonable. "I am only trying to show him his place."

"By killing him?" She demanded.

"He doesn't have to die Moka," Lord Akashiya said. "I assume that once he sees what Fafnir is he will simply runaway."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

Tsukune paled as Moka explained to him what he was being asked to do. "A dragon?"

She simply nodded. Following the audience with her father she had brought him a back to her room to try and convince him not to go through with the challenge. "That's right, Fafnir is a dragon."

"And by dragon you mean a real live dragon? You know, a huge flying lizard that breathes fire and fights knights?"

"He doesn't breathe fire and I doubt he has had to face a knight in at least 500 years, but the rest is accurate. Plus he is an awesomely powerful magic user. Father faced him about three hundred years ago. He was able to wound him but barely survived and was forced to escape without his prized sword. It is one of only a handful of times he has ever been defeated and it is a _very _bitter memory for him. Do you see the problem Tsukune? My father is an elder vampire and a warrior of great power and renown and he was lucky just to _survive_! If you go you stand no chance."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he muttered.

"Idiot!" She shouted. "I am trying to get you to face reality so I can save your life! If you go you will have to go alone, I will not be permitted to help you. Up until now you have been able to win your fights relying on your vast might as a vampire to overpower your foes. Simply put up until now all your enemies have been weaker than you. With the possible exception of Hokuto, where you had help from me and the others. Here though your enemy will be _far _stronger than you are." She looked at him sadly.

"Let me go to my father and tell him I am ending things with you."

"What?" he shouted. "Moka-san you can't! What are you saying?"

"Hear me out Tsukune," she said calmly. "It will only be for a few years, and then we can become lovers again. I am sure that after whatever lies Ria has told him about you he will have you watched for a time to make certain we are no longer together. He wants to punish you and humble me. After just a few years he will be satisfied I am sure and will not care if we see each other again so long as we are discreet."

He shook his head furiously. "No, absolutely not I am not breaking up with you Moka-san!"

"Listen to me Tsukune," she said urgently. "It is the only way." She leaned close to him. "I will wait for you my darling, even though it will be hard. We are immortal, what do a few years matter?"

"They matter a lot Moka-san! We're finally together and I can't bear not to be with you. I don't care what I have to face there is no way I am going to be separated from you."

She tried desperately to change his mind but he was obstinate. He would rather go and face a dragon than lose her even temporarily.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You do not know him father," she said. Despite her worries she had an amused grin. "He has more courage than he does common sense. But then that is part of why I love him so, his willingness to put himself in danger to protect those he cares about."

"If he is foolish enough to face _that person _then he gets what he deserves."

Moka glared at him furiously.

"Oh come now Moka, what were you expecting?"

"I was expecting you to at least be considerate of my feelings for him. Had I known this would have been the result I would never have mentioned him in any of my letters."

"Well you really should have known better then daughter. I will do what _I _think best regardless of my children's wishes. Really, to even suggest you are ready for a mate at your age. And to go and turn him like that!" He shook his head with disgust. "What were you thinking giving your precious blood to someone so unworthy?"

"And what makes him unworthy father?" She demanded and crossed her arms over her chest. He truly loves, he has fought for me, bled for me, risked everything for me he is the most precious thing in this world to me!"

"And what does any of _that _matter?" He asked coldly. "I love you dearly my daughter, but not even for you will I allow trash to enter this family."

"Trash?" She said furiously. "What sort of lies has Ria been telling you?"

"She told me that he objected to the way we treat humans and to the illegal aspects of our family business. That his heart is soft and weak and that he lacks that necessary cruelty every vampire must have. Do you deny any of this?"

"Did she also mention that she tried to seduce him?" Moka snapped.

"No, though it doesn't really surprise me," he smiled fondly. "She always did want what you had. What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

_I have been away too long, _she thought with a grimace. _I'd forgotten just how cruel he really is. _"He rejected her and she hates him for it."

"She freely admitted that she hated him. It did not invalidate her argument. He is unworthy of you Moka. He is too soft and too weak; you should never have turned him. Or at the very least you should never have brought him before me. I will not allow him to poison you with his weakness."

"I love him father."

"You are young you will find others to love," he said practically.

"No I will not," she said firmly.

"Then you will not," he said dismissively. "No children for you then I suppose, which is a shame. But make your mind up to it Moka. I will not consent to your being with him. Not unless he returns here with my sword in his hands."

"Father call this off, please. I won't take him for a mate."

"But you will still see him?"

She did not answer.

"You should have been satisfied with that Moka. You should not have brought him here. Now that I have met him I will not simply forget."

And so Moka was defeated by the combination of a stubborn boyfriend and an uncaring father.

XXXXXXXXXX

The limousine waited to take him. Her father knew where Fafnir's lair was and was only too happy to assist Tsukune on his quest.

"Tsukune are you _sure _you don't want to bring a weapon with you?" Moka asked. "We have an armory filled with swords, axes, lances, spears, and all other manner of weapons."

With an embarrassed grin he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not really comfortable with weapons Moka-san. I'll just fight with my fists like always."

She leaned close and spoke to him in an urgent whisper. "Listen to me Tsukune, if you need to run away then do so! I will not think less of you for having to run from a dragon." She gently placed her hand on his cheek. "Just survive, that is the only thing that matters to me. Whatever happens I will find a way for us to safely be together again. Even if we have to be apart for a few years."

"We won't be apart Moka-san, I promise." He gave her a warm kiss. "I'll see you soon."

XXXXXXXXXX

From one of his windows Lord Akashiya looked down as the limousine pulled away. _Well, he has some courage at least. We'll see how much when he confronts a dragon._

XXXXXXXXXX

When the limousine exited the tunnel they were on a barely paved road surrounded by deep snow on all sides. This was Iceland. This was where Fafnir's lair was. The limousine soon pulled off the road and on to the rough snow covered ground. The car must have been modified and given four wheel drive and a powerful engine because they were able to keep going without too much trouble. It was a beautiful country. There were mountains and sheer cliffs and fast running rivers. There seemed to be no trees here, all the land he could see was empty. Just miles and miles of quiet nothing.

They'd only passed a couple cars on the road and since pulling off he hadn't seen a single person or building or any sign of human habitation. The land they were passing through might have looked exactly like this when the very first Viking settlers arrived. Such a desolate and lonely place. He could see why a monster would come here.

They drove for about an hour and a half. They went over rocky trails and fields that no car had any business going near. Then finally they approached a sheer cliff of grey stone. A third of the way up it, maybe a hundred feet there was a gaping hole in the cliff side. The driver brought his limousine to a halt and spoke for the first time since leaving the castle.

"That cave is the entrance to Fafnir's layer. The master told me to wait here for one full day. If you come out I am to take you anywhere you like. Master also told me to tell you that if you return to the castle or see his daughter again without retrieving his sword he will kill you."

"Thanks so much," Tsukune said and stepped out into the freezing cold.

XXXXXXXXXX

No human could have possibly climbed that cliff wall without picks, rope and other equipment. But for someone with a vampire's strength and agility it was no problem.

When he got into the cave he noticed two things. First were the bones. He counted twenty human skulls. They and various other bones scattered all along the cave floor. It didn't take a genius to figure out the message. He suddenly smiled as he imagined what his reaction to this would have been just one year ago. He probably would have wet himself and ruin away screaming. He kicked a few bones out of the way and walked deeper into the cave towards the second thing he had noticed.

The cave didn't lead anywhere. It was about thirty feet long and that was it. There didn't seem to be any passage ways leading anywhere. And he sure didn't see a dragon here. He decided to check for any hidden passageways just to be sure. He pressed his hand to the back of the cave wall. Rather than touch stone though it went straight through. Surprised he carefully leaned forward, pressing his face to the rock. His face passed through and he saw a stone tunnel leading downward.

He stepped through the imaginary cave wall and into the tunnel. _An illusion, _he thought. _Fafnir must have used his magic to hide this place. _The first obstacle successfully surmounted he moved slowly down the tunnel. He'd gone about thirty yards when he ran into obstacle number two. He took a step and there was a tiny little, 'click.' Without warning a shower of arrows fired out of the tunnel's side. He dived for the ground and was just able to avoid _most _of them.

One of them had gotten him in his right arm with the arrow going clean through and lodging there. He gave a cry of pain and sat up to see the damn thing stuck through his arm. Muttering to himself he knew what he had to do, he couldn't very well leave to go search for a doctor. With his left hand he broke off the metal arrow head. He then carefully pulled the arrow out the way it had gone in. It stung like hell but he was able to get it out without too much trouble. His vampiric healing did the rest, stopping his bleeding and closing up the wound.

Getting up to his feet he continued on his way.

XXXXXXXXXX

He was hanging from the tunnel ceiling. His powerful hands literally dug into the rock surface to allow him enough grip to hang on. Beneath him was a pit filled with iron spikes and the remains of about six or seven human skeletons. After about a dozen near misses he was thoroughly sick of traps. He swung his body back and forth to build up some momentum and then leapt out over the edge of the pit.

_Well that's one more I survived, I wonder how many more there are? _Tsukune stopped and took a deep breath. _It's close now. _

The tunnel had been leading him down deeper and deeper into the earth. As he'd gone the temperature had begun to climb until it was now quite warm. He had also picked up a scent. It was like nothing else he had ever smelled before. Though it did remind him a bit of those lizard men who had challenged him that one time. When he'd first picked it up the scent had been so faint he had just barely noticed it. Now though it was thick and filled the air. Fafnir had to be close.

He continued down the tunnel and saw it beginning to open up. A hundred yards or so beyond the last trap he came into a huge underground cavern. Stalactites hung down from the ceiling and there was a small pool of water to one end of the cavern. But that wasn't what caught his eye. There was gold here and it was **everywhere! **The cavern was huge but there was gold over nearly all of it. They seemed to mostly be coins but there were rings and necklaces, cups and plates, statues and even gold cloth. There was so much gold it had been pile up into a vast hill right in the middle, a hill of gold.

It was quite a sight, but here was no dragon anywhere he could see. He knew Fafnir _had _to be here. He had no doubt about that, the scent was from a living being and it was too strong for him not to be present. Tsukune stayed near the tunnel entrance and scanned about nervously, looking not only for any sign of the dragon but for the sword. If he could spot it he would grab it and run.

"**Well it took you long enough." **A voice boomed. As Tsukune watched the hill of gold began to tremble and spill all over the ground. Revealing a monster beneath. **"I've been waiting while I listened to you set off all traps."**

The dragon Fafnir was easily a hundred feet long and maybe twenty feet high. His lizard like body was covered in brownish green scales. He had a thick body with four stubby legs and a set of leathery wings coming out the middle of his back. He had a long whip like tail that swinging back and forth angrily. His head was flat and snakelike with jaws that ran along its whole length. The head was at the end of a lengthy neck. The neck brought the head high into the air so that he could look straight down at him. Two golden slitted eyes stared down angrily.

While looking over this incredible monster Tsukune spotted something. At the base of the neck, where it joined the body, there was a sword stuck in the creature's flesh.

Fafnir stared down at Tsukune for a moment apparently waiting for something.

"**Well?" **The dragon said angrily.

"Uhm, well what?"

"**Get on with it and attack me vampire."**

"Ah, if it's at all possible I'd rather not have to fight you Fafnir-san."

A forked tongue slipped out and flitted around in seeming amusement. **"Do you think you can steal from me without killing me first? My hoard is everything to me. I've lost count of how many thieves I've had to deal with over the last thousand years." **The dragon's head shook back and forth. **"All I want is to be left in peace to enjoy my treasure but you damn thieves keep coming here and disturbing me sleep!"**

Tsukune looked up at him in surprise. "It sounds like you don't want to fight."

"**Of course I don't want to fight!" **The giant dragon snapped. **"Do you think I set up my hoard in such a desolate place and put up those traps and illusions because I want to be disturbed? All I want is to be left alone."**

"I see," Tsukune said. It reminded him of how he felt getting all those challenges while at school. Tsukune gave the dragon a deep bow. "I am very sorry for disturbing your rest Fafnir-san."

The two huge eyes blinked. A hissing laughter came out of him. **"You have good manners for a thief."**

"I have not come here as a thief," Tsukune said. "I have only come here to retrieve Lord Akashiya's sword."

"**Akashiya?" **The dragon howled. **"You mean that arrogant little vampire who did this to me?" **His head aimed at the implanted sword. **"Do you know how painful this thing has been? It aches constantly!"**

"If it hurts why haven't you taken it out?"

"**Because I can't reach it!" **Tsukune watched as Fafnir demonstrated his plight. His front legs were too short, his tail would not reach, and no matter how he twisted his head he could not bring it to that spot.

"Uhm, couldn't you have gotten someone to pull it out for you?"

The gold eyes flattened and Tsukune got the impression he was about to be swallowed whole. **"A dragon does not ask lower creatures for help."**

_Great, he sounds like a vampire. _"Well, I've come here for the sword and nothing else. If you'd allow me too I'd be happy to pull it out of you and take it away."

"**Take it back to Akashiya," **the dragon rumbled.

"Well… yeah, but it would be out of you and the sword _does _belong to him right?"

The tongue came out and flickered about again as the tail waved back and forth furiously. Fafnir eyed him and then turned to look at the sword.

His head snapped around to look back at him again. **"Very well, I'll let you pull out the sword on three conditions. One, you take it and go immediately. Two, you take nothing but the sword. Take even one golden coin and I eat you! Three, DO NOT tell Akashiya how you found me. Make something heroic up but I don't want that miserable pile of cow droppings to know I have been suffering all this time."**

Tsukune nodded immediately. "I agree to your terms Fafnir-san."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lord Akashiya, Ria, Moka, and even Kokoa were all staring t him with open mouths and identical looks of disbelief. Standing in front of them was Tsukune with an enchanted broadsword resting on his shoulder.

He looked at Lord Akashiya. "So I guess this means I have your blessing right?"

Lord Akashiya took the blade from him and studied it carefully. It was his, no question; he had forged it himself using his most powerful magics. A true one of a kind weapon. He stared at Tsukune with disbelief still written on his face.

And nodded. "Welcome to the family son."


	12. Ch 12 A Talk Between Realms

Get What You Wanted Ch 12

The conclusion of the story brought Moka over to Lord Akashiya's enchanted sword, staring at it with a remembered respect that it had not only been her father's most powerful and prized possession, but it was also a symbol of Tsukune's love for her. Her mate had succeeded where her father and countless other's had failed or died. The trial of family, her sister, her father, her blood...he passed them all.

For her.

The most cunning of traps laid bare by a sister she had yet to ever beat, and outsmarted her with his respect and sincerity. The most dangerous creature her own father could barely limp back in defeat, Tsukune not only survived, but succeeded with determination to defeat an enemy with a purpose stronger then the sake of just 'defeating a dragon', but to be with his Moka-chan.

One lone finger glided over the steel sheath, feeling once again the physical memory of what her mate, her husband had done for her through touch.

**_He must have carried it down the cliff and stared at it the whole time till he came home to show it to us._**

_Do you think he cheered or jumped for joy as soon as he got on level ground?_

_**No. He probably just said 'I need to get home back to Moka. We can be together now.'**_

_That sounds like our Tsukune._

"I have known this about my Tsukune from the beginning, Father." Moka looked away from her father's weapon and crossed her arms, glancing at the corner of her eye at her sister. "What else do you wish to say to me? If I am to be punished, then I would like to at least know my fault and I would like to speak my defense."

"Of course, Moka," Lord Akashiya gestured off to the opposite door to his room, "Please, come this way."

* * *

In the dark room was a small circular table with a black velvet table cloth. In it's center held a chromatic glowing crystal ball with an inner blaze that looked everything, yet nothing like fire. It radiated with a watery warmth that seemed fluid, yet reactive.

Moka took it as no surprise when her sister sat herself behind it with her father looming over her shoulder.

With a nod from her father, Ria settled her steepled fingers just over the globe and closed her eyes. She didn't have to say anything, but just focus. The image that sprung up brought a small bit of melancholy to the proud third daughter of Akashiya.

It was the Exorcist.

"Good evening, Family Shuzen, Sekitan, and Aono." The Headmaster greeted each of them with his eerie bright glowing eyes. "I hope I have not caused an inconvenience."

"Not at all," Lord Akashiya shook his proud head at the Youkai dean. "The Hades Lords never have to apologize for the need to seek out the answers from another. It is how we keep balance in our universe."

"True," The man draped in white nodded slightly, "even if we must speak to the Lord's stewards, it is still mandatory to find answers when the Lords themselves can not."

The daughters blinked at the image, then at their father.

"Stewards?" Moka breathed.

Unfazed, Lord Akashiya smoothed his overcoat with his hand. "The private matters of family and who leads them is usually considered privileged information. If I may remind you that such is normally kept between Hades Lords."

"But you are NOT the Hades Lord, Shuzen Akashiya Issa." The Exorcist directed in a mild tone, eliciting Lord Akashiya's eldest daughter to open her eyes and lose focus as if she'd been struck.

"My Lord?" Ria swallowed painfully, eyes large and disbelieving.

Even Moka had trouble from letting her jaw fall in wonder.

They did not know her father had three names. It was always assumed that Akashiya was his first, but only to find out now that what he had given Moka as her family name was, in fact, a fake one.

But why?

"If we may get back to the reason I have summoned you to seek out your third daughter and bring her to me," The white image with eerie eyes gestured with a slight flick of his hand.

"Of course," Lord Akashiya bowed and stepped backwards, motioning for Moka to step forward.

Unsure of what to make of the news she heard, she lifted her proud chin and sashayed to the image her sister held hovering over the seance table.

"It is good to see you, Aono Moka." The Headmaster greeted, but not without lacing his fingers together in front of his face and with an slight frown that touched his words.

"Headmaster," Moka closed her eyes and bowed just as her father had.

There was definitely a lot more going on then what she knew. This scared her to no end, due mainly in part that just one of the strongest foundations of her life she had known that her father ruled and there was nothing more to believe after that when it came to her family.

He just did.

Now that very keystone, that very paramount of truth was pulled out from her and her sister's feet with just a few simple words.

Her father had not even bothered to deny it or fight for it.

So it must be true.

"I would like for you to know that when your husband's presence was sensed in my dimension, Tojou Ruby personally inspected for any intruders. You don't have to worry. The young man is fine."

Moka simply nodded. Ruby was a dear friend of hers, so she had no fear if he would be in danger while in her presence.

"However," The Hade's Lord did tilt his head to Moka with an even longer frown.

She had never known for him to frown, even when he was wounded by Hokuto.

"Why is your husband here in my realm without prior permission? Just so you know, lack of consent from one Hade's Lord to another is punishable by death and can be considered an open hostile act from one Lord to another. Am I supposed to consider what he did was so? An Act of Violence? Do I need to ask Ruby to take his life?"

Moka glared at the image as if to make it burn to a cinder.

The Headmaster stared back unfazed.

"I can not speak as to why he chose to go there, but I do know that him and I had a strong disagreement in which unfavorable actions were taken. I ask for you to be lenient on him, because I am sure he did not know of the consequences of his actions. I know he means no harm."

Now the Headmaster grinned.

Even Ria's hands seem to spread a little wider, to get away from that malevolent spread of teeth.

"But does that make it right? Because he didn't know the consequences of his actions, everything should be forgiven? Because he was ignorant of what 'could' happen, what should happen must now be ignored?"

For some reason, she didn't feel like he was talking about her Tsukune anymore.

She shifted from one foot to another in a rare show of nervousness.

"Tsukune has never meant anyone harm, Headmaster. Ruby will vouch for his endearment to his fellow monsters and probably went there to reminisce on times when him and his family were happier and easier then they are now." Moka stepped forward, her hands fisted.

"Father and mother Aono did not visit our realm," The Exorcist stated with his normal calm.

"No, not his birth family," Moka exclaimed with a touch of heat, "His real family! Ruby, Yukari, Mizore, everyone! Those are his real family now! What he has back home in Japan is just a memory, but what he had there is his real birth, his reality. That's probably why he went there to remember where the him of now came from. I am sure of it!"

The Headmaster nodded a few times, his smile contented with her answer.

"Good. Very good."

"Headmaster?" Moka glanced at the image, then at her father and eldest sister.

Only her father seemed to understand what the white robed man meant by that.

"I am sure it is true. What Ruby has told me is very close to what you have said as well. So you say that since he was wounded in his own world, he decided to come to mine to seek solace?"

Moka nodded firmly.

"Then I will not have him killed for this slight against me, however," He turned his head towards the head Shuzen Akashiya Issa, "I can not let this go unpunished. If it is known that one Hades Lord can allow others of their family to pass into others without permission, everyone will be doing it and that can result to chaos and lack of order. I won't have it."

Ria was the first to pick up on something in his statement.

"You said my father, Lord Akashiya, was not the Hades Lord, but you said 'one Hades Lord allowing others of their family to cross into another's realm'," The Headmaster nodded at her inquiry.

"Then who-?"

"Who else?" The Headmaster leaned back into his realm, disappearing before their eyes. "You all will come to my dimension to join the Lord of yours to answer this crime. I expect your expedient cooperation, as does your _real_ Lord."

With a flicker of disappearing motes of light, he was gone.

"Daddy?" Ria's girlish, worried voice stunned Moka in it's rare wounded plea.

Her father and the pride of him being the Hades Lord was the foundation of her status which she eagerly achieved to hold the respected title for him. Being told that it was not the case and that someone else, another member of their family held that coveted title made her just another vampire, strong one as she may be, but still 'just' a vampire.

She looked absolutely sick.

"Who is-?" Ria swallowed, but it was Lord Akashiya himself that cleared the matter up for her.

"Moka's mother," he answered with nary a blink of his strong eyes, "Shinso Akasha."

"Shinso..." Moka felt her knees almost go weak. "You mean that's mother's...that's her maiden..."

"Yes," Her father nodded, walking behind his eldest daughter and helped her to her feet. He didn't believe that she ever looked so helpless then what she did now. "Before she took on the name Akashiya, she was born Shinso and later given that glorious title that has made her the vampire of legends, Moka."

Ria turned her unadulterated hateful eyes towards Moka, "Congratulations, sister dear, on being the flesh of one of the most powerful vampires ever."

Moka closed her eyes, nodding in agreement. "Yes. It is an honor that I have never known to be born to one with the title of Bloodriver."


	13. Ch 13 Back at the Academy

Get What You Want Ch 13,

_"Good Morning, Tsukune,"_ Outer Moka's sweet, gentle voice drifted into his pain hazed sleep like some hallucinogenic drug.

_She's here, next to me. It was all a dream. No, some horrible nightmare! It's not real, any of it. Moka and I are back in bed in our apartment and she's here with me. My love, my Moka-chan. Oh, thank God!_

His hand reached for her, feeling the softness of her nightgown. The womanly scent of flowers, the brush of fingers touching his face, and the very inviting feel of her. The warmth of his woman drew him in like succor, like some kind of ambrosia of life giving birth to happiness anew. Pulling her close, he knew where her lips would be so he kissed her with his eyes closed.

"Good Morning, Moka-chan." he murmured, sleep thick and hungry for her. "You wouldn't believe the nightmare I had."

The surprised intake of her breath when he kissed her always made him chuckle.

It had been a while since she had been this shy, he wondered groggily, his strong hands reaching around her hip to cup her bottom and pull her so very intimately close to him. Her gasp of surprise was always a delicious wonder to experience, as was the many glorious treasures her body held and offered. His mouth found her neck, mouthing her collar bone and then her ear hungrily.

He needed her. He wantonly needed to be reminded of what it felt like to feel the inside of her again, to feel her under him and the sound of her sweet cries as she said his name. Everything he heard from that night didn't happen, Gin had been nowhere near her and everything he had touched was just a figment of his imagination.

Just to confirm, once again, that his Moka was HIS Moka.

The thick engorged erection that started to peek out of the top of his sweatpants started to seep precum, the strong legs of his nudged hers apart, his hands slipped under the filmy garment of her night gown to lift it high enough to cup her sex, touch her there and feel her heat.

She wasn't ready for him, so he soothingly massaged her special spot, high up from her entrance and drew little circles to entice her heat, draw forth her nectar.

_"Tsukune, you mustn't."_ Moka's squirming, near delirious voice told him with a whispered breath, her hand gripped his wrist between her legs. It was obvious the attempt was half hearted as was her request to make him stop.

"Moka-chan, I need you," he kissed her protest before it could become more, swallowing her breath from her lungs till she whimpered with his mouth over hers.

His mouth found her breasts after his left hand pulled at the thin strap at her shoulder, his tongue licked at her soft nipples, tasting her with a hunger that made him feel complete. These climactic, heated explorations took that pain of what was going on in his head, in his body away like some kind of elixir, soothing him from what had been happening in his mind for the past two days that felt lingering sore and heavy in his heart, in his limbs, in his soul.

_That's all it was, was a nightmare,_ he told himself and he felt Moka's body tremble under him, her breath sigh over his ear and his cheek.

_"Tsukune, please..." _She moaned throatily, nearly mewling with indecision at the feel of his tongue gliding over hers, savoring her like something delicately soft yet hungry enough to feel dominated. Even if she sounded like she wasn't encouraging him, she wasn't exactly kicking him off.

There was something wrong that he couldn't put his finger on. He knew Moka's body, every curve, every softness, every feel of her from lips, to neck, to nipple, to knees and this body under him, while just beautifully supple and tender, womanly and ripe just seemed...different.

"Tsukune, wake up. Please, you must stop." The voice sounded deeper, softer, breathless and worried that whatever resistance she was putting up was falling down with avalanche speed.

Where had he heard that voice before? He knew it, but it wasn't Moka's. Right then he wondered where her rosario was. The voice before had been Outer Moka's, but the neck was bare of any choker or jewelry. Now that he inhaled her scent, tasted her flavor...it wasn't Moka's, either of theirs.

If this wasn't his wife, then who was he...kissing...touching...

Taking his lips off of the nipple that he had enjoyed so eagerly, his mind almost went blank when the nub he was so used to suckling on wasn't the light pink of his Moka, but that of soft brown of another woman...

Looking up the flushed pale skin and into the dark, tussled raven black hair of the woman in bed he was almost fearfully reminded of Ria...

That was quickly quelled by the fingers touching his face to bring it up to her's, to Ruby's dilated dark violet eyes, and heaving pants from her parted mouth.

His erection quickly disappeared and he shook his head to snap himself out of the his sleep induced aggressiveness. Ruby's white nightgown had half of it on her and the other half off, one full breast exposed with slick spots where he had trailed kisses from her neck, to her mouth, to her breasts. One of her legs was positioned already over his hip and the bottom of her night gown raised high to her waist, her conservative panties pushed to the side where his hand was touching her, trying to please her with its manipulations so that he could put himself inside of her.

Tsukune started to throw himself away from her in disgust at himself.

"I'm sorry!" he croaked, shame and fear at what he had almost done to his friend, but he could not move.

She wouldn't let him.

One finger pressed against his lips, to keep him saying anymore. Her legs hooked behind his, keeping him in place. The hand that had been between her legs were calmly entwined with hers.

"I'm not angry, Tsukune."

"But I...I almost...oh, God, Ruby, please forgive-" He started to pull away from her again, but she touched his lips with her own.

He let her kiss him, but the reaction was still not favorable, but it did calm him.

"See? I'm not mad," She replied warmly when she lowered herself back onto the pillow. "Come here. Shhh. I'm not mad, Tsukune, my friend."

Her arms wrapped around his neck, encouraging him to lay down on her breasts, bare or not. Fingers that ended with long nails traced gentle circles in his long unruly hair, offering love and security to the pain she could feel starting to well up again inside of him.

Limply, he rest there in the softness of her, wet tears shamefully fall down her smooth skin, down the side of her ribs and absorbed into her nightgown.

"It all happened then, didn't it? Moka and Gin?" he mumbled, his voice rumbling her belly.

"Yes, it did," She bent her neck and kissed the top of his head, "But you are here now and I am going to help you however I can. I promised you that, remember?"

He sniffled loudly into her belly, trembling. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I really am sorry."

She could tell he wasn't talking about what had happened, but about the night before last.

"I know, Tsukune." She let him talk and murmur over and over again how much he missed her, how much he loved her, and how sorry he was for letting everything get as it did.

Miserable, scared, broken, Tsukune, the boy with the biggest heart she ever knew dejected wept, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

In return, Ruby look up at the ceiling, wiping her own tears that he could not see past and just absorb as much of his pain as he would let her.

"I know, you are, Tsukune. I know...I know...I know..."

* * *

Breakfast had been a quiet affair, nothing more then a few shy passes next to each other and then settling down across from each other with a polite announcement of 'Itadakimasu'. The silence had almost been stifling, but Ruby decided that she had to put some things back into a friendly perspective.

"Tsukune, I must say," he glanced up at her worriedly, a bit of rice stopped in mid chew.

She narrowed her eyes at him in mock anger.

"Yukari has never woken me up like that before."

He wasn't sure how, but he was positive he just shot a few kernels of rice out his nose.

When he was able to recover after her rushing around to pat him on the back, they looked into each other eyes and smiled.

They were still friends.

He hugged her and she embraced him tightly to her.

"Thank you, Ruby-chan."

"You're welcome, Tsukune, my friend."

* * *

"Tsukune, are you sure you're going to be okay here talking to Kary?" Ruby glanced to the few appendages waving eagerly to her friend as he approached the clear vat of 'creature' and it's huge yellow 'eye'.

"I'm sure I'll be okay, Ruby-chan." He was quickly engulfed by a few tentacles and a pincer was there to rub his face.

A bubble or two gurgled.

"If you say so, Kary-chan." Ruby walked backwards as she closed the door.

The gelatinous mass wouldn't lie to her just to get her hands on Tsukune, would it?

Feeling the heat of her master's summons in her head, she closed the door and set a few traps in case Tsukune needed to be set free. She figured a good trigger word would be 'Help, Ruby!' It would activate a shock that would numb Kary and just sting Tsukune.

He's been through worse.

* * *

In another room with a dark seance table, Ruby sat with her hands over a crystal globe, an image of the Head Master, Mikogami grinning at her like some kind of polite jack'o'latern.

"Do you understand the instructions?" He asked from underneath his veil of white clothes.

"I do, my master." She replied.

"Report to me when you have returned with your guests."

The Head Master blinked out.

* * *

Ruby worried a little when she approached the door to the lab. As long as she didn't smell smoke, chemical, or hear the screams of Tsukune in some kind of blood curdling wail, she considered it safe to open without too much anticipated clean up to be had.

In fact, she was dead wrong.

"I'm sorry, Kary, I don't know what it is." Tsukune was looking at Kary's dark coiled appendages which held a note pad up in the air for him to see.

On it was some kind of drawing that looked like scribble with limbs. Possibly some kind of relative or creature like her own.

She was getting frustrated, bubbling like some pot of noodles ready to spill over into the fire.

"Kary, now you apologize for that comment this instant or I won't have him come by here any more!" Ruby stomped between Tsukune and the glass jar, glaring back at the yellow eye that was flicking its coils in agitation.

"Right now," Ruby stomped, pointing at a guilty looking Tsukune as if he had done something horribly wrong.

Eventually, the coils and pincers scuttled back into the jar and the eye petulantly turned away from Tsukune as if pouting.

A few large bubbled erupted and Ruby sniffed at Kary.

"The nerve! Just for that, I'm not bringing Tsukune back for a few days! C'mon, Tsukune. We're leaving." Ruby snatched his arm and pulled him away from the door with him waving bye to Kary.

"I'm sorry, Kary! Please forgive me! I just don't know what you were drawing!"

The door shut on him and it was a few yards down the hall that he matched pace with Ruby and asked, "What was she trying to say? I couldn't understand her."

"She wants to go home, Tsukune, but we can't let her." Ruby sighed, already knowing her dear friend was going to argue with her. "She's a very rare species and is about to become extinct. All we know from her is her living environment in Earth's oceans are becoming highly toxic for her kind and we have to eventually transport her someplace so that she can survive with minimal chance of danger."

Tsukune frowned.

"Kary looks plenty capable, Ruby-chan. Why can't you find some place to put her in the ocean? Any specific reasons?"

Sighing, Ruby took his arm and muttered. "It's a long and hard process, Tsukune, but over all it has to do with pressure, water ph balance, hunting environment, and then isolation away from humans. There's so much more that is involved, but that is the basic process and we've got so much to cover."

Tsukune took that in and then his eyes lit up. "That was a picture of one of her family members, wasn't it?"

Ruby shook her head, making her lovely dark hair wave. "Don't become a hero now, Tsukune. We've got a few things we need to do, but first, there's someone we need to meet and then we have to go take a little trip."

"Really? Where? Why?" He looked really confused, but he was sure his friend would explain in better detail.

"Oh, someplace that I know you'll enjoy." Ruby chuckled into her fingers, gripping her fingers behind her back. "You don't mind if we leave soon? Lets just say it's kind of surprise."

"If you say so, Ruby-chan."


	14. Ch 14 Friend and Family

Get What You Wanted Ch 14

"Yukari...chan?"

Tsukune could not believe his eyes. The same girl wore a more suitable silly hat, cloak, formal button up shirt and skirt with garter belt and yellow thigh high stockings, Sendo Yukari stood before Tsukune four and a half inches taller with a satchel over her shoulder. Mouth gaped open, her large, deep purple eyes wide and glossy, short cropped brown hair, she literally screamed, "Desu! Tsukune!"

Slight and lithe, Yukari had blossomed into a beautiful and alluring creature with the start of some shapely curves that were a far shot from where she was as an eleven year old now close to sixteen.

Tsukune gripped her tightly to him, chuckling when she tried to rock him back and forth.

"Where's Moka? I found a place in the gym where we can have our threesome! I've got boobs now so you can play with my nip-"

Ruby thunked her on the head, causing a nice size goose egg to sprout.

"Owie!" She winced, one eye closed to look imploringly at her sempai. "How mean! I was just trying to tell Tsukune that...Tsukune?"

Tsukune looked away from both witches and outside a window, a dry chuckle escaping his lips.

"Tsukune," Ruby walked up to him, a supportive arm on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Ruby-chan," He smiled at her, then at Yukari. "You really have grown into a beautiful young woman, Yukari. It really is good to see you again. If you'll excuse me a moment, I want to say good bye to Kary."

"Tsukune, did I say something...Tsukune?" Yukari tried to grip his arm when he patted her shoulder, but he kept walking by, purposely removing her hand and taking one lengthy stride after another away from her.

"Sempai? What happened? Where's Moka, desu?" The younger witch turned to her elder for help, confusion and a desperate desire to find answers.

"I don't know all the details, Yukari-chan, but I'll tell you what I can..."

* * *

"Baka," Tsukune grumbled to himself, "running away from a friend I haven't seen in years because she brought up Moka's name. I really am weak."

The door to the lab room opened up, in the far end the glass cylinder with Kary gurgled to life when he entered, the yellow eye thudding hard against it's concave surface. Three tentacles sprouted from the top and waved at him vigorously happy.

"Hey, Kary-chan," he smiled and approached her, letting the 'things' tentacles wrap around his arm. He patted her scaly textured skin with his free hand, offering a half hearted smile. "I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry I couldn't understand what you drew. I found out that you wanted to go home and see your family again, right?"

The droop in the tentacles confirmed his answer, as did the lower of her huge cycloptic eye.

"I know Ruby may have seemed mad at you, but from what she told me she's doing her best to find you a safe place to be."

The vat bubbled and for a brief, split moment, Tsukune could have sworn he 'felt' her say, 'I don't care! I want to go home!'

"I think we all want to go home when we're away, Kary-chan, but it doesn't always end up that our home is the best or safest place for us. As much as I would like to, I know I can't go home myself. It just doesn't exist anymore when the person you consider the most precious, the most important to you purposely sought out your most strongest faith, your most absolute expectation and use it against you. It's silly, but I just can't seem to find my home 'home' anymore. I can't go back to that. I won't." Tsukune said softly, looking down at the encircling tentacle around his arm.

"Not everyone is so willing to flee from adversity when they are confronted with something painful, young man."

Tsukune spun on his heel, surprised that he didn't sense another person with him. In the corner at the other end of the room, a crimson red cloak hooded woman was looking over some charts, her pure white gloved hand peeked from a scarlet red sleeve looking over Ruby's clipboard that she had been scribbling on before. One long finger tapped on it with interest.

"You are the one who made the breakthrough as to our Kary's gender. Is that correct, Tsukune-kun?" the woman's voice was whisper soft in its inquisition.

Licking his lips with fear, Tsukune's whole body shivered like a ripple in a pond just looking at what he could from her. Everything about his senses told him that the lady before him, draped from head to toe, the way she moved, the way she reached to tuck a long stray lock of pink hair from her face behind her ear was Outer Moka.

His very breath wouldn't enter his lungs and it scared him beyond reason that she was here.

"I am not your wife," The woman took some stately steps towards him, her face still hidden in the shadows of her cowl, but as much as he tried to relax, he couldn't. The green eyes staring back at him were slitted like a vampires, but emerald green like the finest gem.

Like hers yet not, he thought.

"Wh-who are you?" he swallowed hard, unable to look away from someone he knew was magnificent and delicate, yet could see the hallow of her neck and the tip of her smooth chin and mouth.

"We are family," She spoke evasively, walking past him to place a delicate hand on the glass that inhabited Kary. "Now, tell me why you can not go home? I doubt there are many crimes that are considered unforgivable, young man. Tell them to me and I will give you my opinion."

Swallowing hard and feeling an unexplainable urge to trust her with his delicate situation, he did.

Speaking to her back, he told her of everything that happened from the beginning of the disagreement between his wife and him that eventually lead up to her very direct and uncompromising tryst that brought him here to be at the Academy.

"I see," The woman said in deep contemplation. "It's not like you're not enjoying yourself, though, Tsukune-kun. I am sure your wife would not appreciate you sharing the bed and the body of your friend. Or, may I assume, this was your petty way of getting back at her? Since she got to sleep with a friend of yours, you slept with one of hers?"

"No! It wasn't like that. I thought it was my Moka-chan. I was sleepy and really thought it was her, but we didn't do anything that couldn't be explained. We stopped before we went too far. I wanted it to be her, to be Moka so bad." He closed his eyes and his fists, trying to hold back that burning feeling that was starting to get easier to pull back then it was just those few days ago.

"So it makes it right for you to lay in bed with another? You thought it was her, so you touching her, kissing her, taking her nipples into your mouth-"

"How did you know-"

"I know a lot of things, Tsukune-kun," She mildly retorted, but kept those mysterious eyes away from him, clearly more focused on Kary then on him. "However, are you more in the right then your Moka-chan? Just because you did less, does that make one sin less then the other?"

"Yes," He answered firmly. "She purposely intended to hurt me, purposely set up the a time to meet another man in front of me, kiss him in front of me, dress, primp, take him to our bed, and have sex with him to purposely get pregnant with his children to raise as she sees fit instead of seek mine. I had no intention, no reason to seek Ruby in that capacity and had I known earlier that it was her I would not have even gotten so close to her as to kiss her, touch her as I had. The only person I wanted to be intimate with is Moka."

Those same green eyes took him in now, weighing his words curiously.

"She wanted his children instead of yours? That is interesting." She nodded to herself. "That does make things a bit more problematic, especially if Lord Akashiya has anything to say about it."

Tsukune squinted at her, trying to peek into the folds of cowl. "Who are you?"

"A friend, Tsukune. Family, a loved one to many and someone who admires you." She circled him, her eyes still on his, but carefully detached in a way that made him more wary of her then take to her warmly.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I have answered enough, that is all that should concern you." She said quietly, politely, making it so he knew he was about to overstep boundaries he was sure where he stood. "Tell me, young man, how long have you lived in a vampire society?"

Tsukune scratched the back of his neck. "About four to five years now."

"So you believe you can deduce what your Moka has done based of your knowledge of four to five years and think she's in the wrong?"

Tsukune frowned. "Yes."

"Why so? You who are just recently legitimately noticed as her mate through the eyes of Lord Akashiya have a lot of say and pull as his son, but it is not Lord Akashiya nor you who can determine the will or the way of a woman's heart who is born a vampire and lived our ways all of her life. Yet just because you have earned his trust and her love, you cry and weep when you don't get your way and are shown your place before friend and family when you have been given the gift of eternity? How utterly unmanly and cowardly."

"Excuse me?" He growled.

"I called you a coward and less then a man, Tsukune-kun." She said serenely, clearly. "You did not lift a finger to stop her. A man enters your house, knowingly going to take your bride, your wife, your mate into another room to desecrate what was purely and wholly yours and you don't remove his throat, thrash him in the streets to rip out his guts, or even a slap on the wrist. You just up and let him. That is so very pathetic of you. How Moka ever became enthralled with you is beyond me. I was afraid she would become attracted to the weaker race of humans and I am going to guess she found the weakest one and bound herself to him through blood and vows. I really must spend more time with her to see that this matter is resolved quickly and without any delay. Thank you for your time, Tsukune-kun. You may leave."

Turning her back on him, she pulled her cloak over her eyes and flipped a few pages, reading over a few more things that Ruby scribbled down.

"Now hold on-" He took a step forward, but she raised a single finger at him in warning.

"You can either leave here standing and fit, or I can send you through that door inside out in a quivering mass of pain."

Her womanly lilt sounded like a kind woman asking him to close the door as he left. For some reason, every sense in his body that was human and vampire warned him that she was more then capable of putting her threat to heart.

Deciding this was no longer worth talking about or worth talking too, he lifted his chin and turned to Kary. "I'll see you soon, Kary. Take care of yourself."

One lone tentacle waved as he closed the door behind himself.

When his steps were dull and far away enough to ensure he was leaving, the woman in the room pulled her cowl off her head, revealing lush pink hair and flawless glowing skin with slitted emerald green eyes. "You may be a coward and less then a man, Tsukune, but that doesn't make you weak. I wish to hear what Moka has to say in her defense."

Wrapping her regal red cloak around herself, she engulfed herself in black flames and was soon gone.

* * *

Tsukune stomped into the courtyard with a few suitcases stacked on top of the other. Yukari jumped onto him again, wailing in tears that he needed to go back to his home and fix things with Moka.

"You have to fix this, Tsukune! You can't break up with Moka! Desu!" She was tugging at his arm, but he gently gripped her small hand with his.

"I have no choice, Yukari. She doesn't want my children and I will not be mated to someone who will purposely do this to hurt me just to get her way and try and show me my place. It is over between us."

"No! You can't! Please tell me it's all a lie!" She was pulling on his arm again, gripping it so hard her little nails dug into his hand.

"I'm sorry, Yukari. It's very true and I won't go back on what I said. Her and Gin will have a life now that will involve children and their upbringing." His dry throat made the words come out coarsely, but he still meant them.

"Then why are you still wearing her ring! You're still married and you're still a vampire! If you wanted to be away from her you would stop-NO!" Yukari screamed at him when he leveled his elbows parallel to the ground, gripped his ring with his right hand and removed the simple wedding band.

Grabbing her hand, he slapped it into her palm hard enough to make her wince.

"How much more proof do you need, Yukari? Huh? What do you want me to do to tell you it's over? I am very happy to see you and I missed you, but if you don't stop talking about Moka and I getting back together then I must say that it has been wonderful seeing you again but I have to wish you all good bye!"

"Tsukune," Ruby's hand was on his shoulder, trying to sooth him with her touch. "It's not her fault. This is the first time she has heard of you and Moka in so long and the first thing she hears is such horrible news. Please don't take it out on her. I felt the same way as her and I still wish there is a way for you two to somehow fix this. You two mean so much to each other."

Tsukune grit his teeth and took a deep breath. Yukari was hyperventilating in front of him, large purple eyes pleading for him not to go. "I just want my friends to be happy, Tsukune! You two were meant to be together always! Don't leave her for this! Please? If you're angry then take some time off or go train somewhere. Yell into the heavens, scream at me! Hit me if you want, but don't stop loving each other! Please? Desu?"

Ruby walked between Tsukune and Yukari, embracing the young woman to her heart like she had so many years ago when Kurumu was taken from her.

"It is not your place to ask him that, Yukari-chan. This is a problem for both of them who have sworn vows to each other. You have no say so in it."

"But," she hiccupped, "But...I love them! They're my friends and...and...if they separate, then they'll both leave each other and then they'll leave us! I won't see them again and then it'll be like Kurumu and then who's next? Mizore? Sun? All our friends are disappearing and we'll be lonely again!"

"Yukari," Tsukune rubbed her head to make her look at him, "I promise no matter what, I will always be your friend and I will come see you as often as I can."

Yukari bit her lip, wrapping her fingers onto his shirt to gaze into his eyes. "You promise?"

"On my life," He murmured to her, feeling her wracked with grief.

"What about you and Moka? You two were so happy and in love and..."

"Not all great things stay great, Yukari." He chided gently. "My time with Moka is over."

"Here," She gave him back his wedding band, but he shook his head.

"No, it doesn't belong to me anymore."

"Tsukune," Ruby took the ring from her hand and offered it to him. "As a man, as her husband, and as her mate, do the honorable thing and at a minimum, give it to her yourself so there is no doubt or obligation in her mind to be your wife since you will let her know you are no longer her spouse."

With a heavy heart, he agreed. Poking his finger into the loop, he picked it up with his pinched fingers and stuffed it into his wallet. He noticed the stacks of luggage and wondered out loud. "I guess we're ready to leave soon?"

Beep! Beep!

A clackety rumble of a combustion engine got their attention along with the glare of two headlights. In the not so far distance, a familiar bus was coming into view.

Watching it go over some hills in the distance, Tsukune turned to his companions. "Is there another person here to look over Kary?"

Ruby blinked at him with confusion. "There is no one allowed to be here except us, Tsukune. Did you see someone?"

He nodded. "Yes, she had long pink hair and green eyes. She reminded me of Moka, but she wasn't her. Everything about her said she was, but she seemed so different. Her clothes were old fashioned and red...just red. She seemed older and powerful in a scary way. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

Ruby and Yukari shook their heads. "No one around her matches that description, Tsukune. Was there anything else about her that she said? Maybe something else to help identify her?"

"She mentioned something about being a friend and family. Do you know anyone else that she could be talking about? Maybe Moka has another older sister other then Ria?" he pondered out loud.

"Maybe," Ruby agreed, but pointed out with her hand, "But we would have sensed it, Tsukune. It would take a person of unimaginable power to be able to get past our security systems here at the Academy. Someone so great it would equal that of a Hades Lord or greater."

"I see. So it was my imagination again." Tsukune frowned. He would have sworn what he saw was real, but with what happened that morning with Ruby, he couldn't take a chance as to what was real and what wasn't.

He just had to be careful.

"So where are we headed next?" He watched the bus pull up slowly next to him, opening the folding door with the bus driver smiling eerily at him with that ever present cigar between his lips.

Ruby and Yukari giggled at him. Yukari seemed to be in an extremely exuberant mood, glowing with delight that she tries to carry three bags all by herself without asking for Tsukune's help.

"Hurry Tsukune so we can go see her!"

Tsukune fell on his ass when he didn't move fast enough and got knocked over by Yukari shoved him out of the way and struggled to get through the narrow door.

"Careful, Yukari! Her who?"

"Where else! To see a cow in the desert! Desu!"


	15. Ch 15 Mother Daughter talk

Get What You Wanted Ch 15

It was believed that if there was a place that could express all of America's desired wanton extravagance, there were very few places as grotesquely gluttonous in want as Las Vegas. Anything and everything a person could desire was there, the illegal legal. Excess was an expectation, as was the proof that humans had to glorify it in such grand scales. It was well into night and Tsukune could only stare and wonder why the bus driver even had his lights on.

It was as bright as day.

Looking down at the white line where his wedding band used to be, he rubbed it with his first finger and thumb of his right hand, thinking about how much has happened this last week and where his first step onto this very bus has taken him.

Why was he here? What reason did he have to bring one of his most precious friends who had so openly want him and so shamelessly throw herself at him be so careless as to fear nothing for the sake of showing him how she felt back to where she was expelled from? How could he apologize for having this happen to her when everything she did came so naturally to her?

To love so openly and selflessly that he could only express how unrequited it was by marrying her rival and not be able to truly feel sorry that he did.

He felt no regrets about it, because he, just like her, followed his heart. Tsukune knew it wasn't his fault, but he also knew that when Kurumu chose him for her Destined One, she would not be able to look at another with the same kind of adoration she had for him. The young vampire Aono felt horrible with the burden of not being able to return the feelings she had for him, because those very ones he did have, they belonged to a vampire debutant he could not see himself living without...now, he could not see himself living with.

How irony has turned it's laughing maw at him and howled.

"What's on your mind, Tsukune?" Ruby sat herself next to him on his bench seat, looking out his window and wonder how anyone could live in such a congested decay of morality.

"Do you think she's mad at me for not being able to return her feelings, Ruby-chan? Do you think Kurumu...hates me?" He looked down the window and squinted. Many of the glaring lights were just a little too bright and gaudy.

A rather large choreographic display of pyrotechnics, lighting, and water jets shot off into the air in perfect synchronization.

Ruby narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the abuse of nature for the sake of entertainment.

"Tsukune, I have no doubt in my mind that she doesn't blame you for what happened. If anything, I should receive more of the blame of her dismissal to these United States then you. I was the one who executed the order to have her banished-"

"To protect her!" Yukari cried, throwing her arms around her sempai's neck, looking up into Ruby's deep violet with her equally dark purple one's.

"Yes, Yukari-chan, to protect her. I don't know what kind of life she has had, but from the correspondence that she has sent me, she seems really happy here." Ruby patted Yukari's hands, but that didn't seem to soothe the young magic user.

"I thought about her a lot," Tsukune murmured out loud, catching both of their attention. "I didn't think it was fair that she should feel as she did when I did very little to encourage it. I can only imagine what she went through, seeing me with Moka and endure being kept at arms distance no matter what she tried. I really am a horrible person."

"Tsukune-san," Yukari took his hand into her own, "You're not horrible for following your heart. It's not your fault that the big floppy breasted dumb cow girl decided to choose you when it was obvious you were head over heels in love with Moka. You did what came naturally to you by protecting her when Moka wanted to rip her wings and tail off, so it was your kindness and desire to protect those weaker then you that made her love you."

Yukari settled himself on his lap and grinned cheekily. "And me as well. When you protected me from those lizardmen...you were really dashing and handsome, Desu. Want to go to the back and let me give you a blow-"

Thunk!

"Owie!" Yukari's pointed hat sported a new dent.

"That will be quite enough of that, young lady." Ruby scowled at Yukari, while the young witch was dizzily rubbing a nice sized swell that tilted her hat awkwardly.

Gripping Yukari by the ear and scolding her soundly, Tsukune allowed his mind to wander away from the two arguing witches, dazzling lights of Vegas, and focus on the girl who would have given limb, freedom, and life to be with him...

...and he turned her away.

"She must really, really hate me."

* * *

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

The sound of something ceramic shatter against the wall had dancers and exotic, scantily clad assistance scatter as another object of lesser or greater value became identical pieces of variable sizes next to it's unfortunately like fated kin. Deciding it was safer to go into the thug infested dark alley in the back or face the testosterone howling drunk throng of men then endure another one of Kurumu's desire to shatter anything that was given to her by her less then loyal beau.

"You know, Kurumu-chan, I don't mind you expressing your distaste for your current boyfriend, but MUST you have such impeccable aim that you have to put some of our girls into fright when you get your claws onto anything capable of taking their heads off?" Aghea stepped carefully over some bumpy remnants that used to be flowers in a vase, but now looked like littered potpourri covering the threshold of her room.

Kurono Kurumu was angrily pushing her brush through her hair as the sound of some new twist of music was being healthily enjoyed by many approving and vocally cheering men down the hall, turn left, and out onto several platformed stages where many a chrome pole was being gyrated and sexually assaulted by women who danced and pranced in their intimate attires meant to lure and seduce. Looking at herself in the mirror she tried to force herself to calm down with a slow exhale.

"Mother, he keeps bugging me to have sex with him! I just caught him sleeping with three of the girls in our club and two in the next! Why are you pushing him on me again?" She growled as she dusted her face with powder and then bright pink lipstick.

She hated pink but it made her magenta eyes pop, so she did what she had to with a thick line of khoal and black mascara.

"Because he's rich, well connected, handsome, and an extremely good lover. Your aunt highly recommends him. You do know that men WILL sleep with other women if you don't, dear." Kurono Aghea sat herself on the edge of the vanity her daughter had flounced herself on and took her liner from her hands and said, "Let me, you're making a mess and you need to be on in ten minutes."

Forcing herself to sit up straight and let her mother work her magic, Kurumu kept her eyes open when told, closed them when needed, and spoke carefully as not to make her flawlessly looking mother fix what she was pretty sure was a horrid hackjob on her facial.

"If auntie Shade thinks so highly of him, then why doesn't she choose him for her Destined One? It's not like she and him probably haven't hit the sack a couple of times...including with the girls he's already had over the past couple of days."

Aghea frowned soundly at her daughter. "Now you need to watch your tone with her, young lady. She got you this job to hide you when you needed to be. It's not like this is such a horrid place and it is clean and honorable work. There are many girls out there doing much worse for much less. Besides, every girl should be good when it comes time to please her man."

Kurumu pulled her robe closer to her, feeling the chills of the room already start to seep into her fair skin. Her costume was something simple and cute: a virtuous school girl outfit with a plaid skirt that barely covered her bottom and flashed pure white cotton panties with the barest shimmy, button up short sleeved shirt that tied a knot beneath her ample 'F' cup breasts, yellow leg warmers that went up to her knees, and comfortable white sneakers that didn't have the 'heel' appeal, but somehow seemed to scream 'little girl blossoming'.

She had let her aqua hair grow up past her shoulders, even enjoyed the wavy texture her mother so proudly wore unfurled and glamorously long past her waist.

Glancing at the mirror when her mother finished up, she couldn't help but sigh with slight melancholy. "I just look like an older me back at Youkai Academy."

"And you were an amazing young lady then as you are now, Kurumu-chan. You have so much going for you all you have to do to get more is to accept his apology," She made a point of glancing at the many broken vases that littered the floor with an expensive arrangement of flowers, "or you can string along several other men and use them at your disposal. I've already told you a thousand time, Kurumu-chan, you CAN use your charm on them all and just take what you want. Tell me again why you don't?"

Aghea folded her arms over her even more expansive and proudly displayed chest to glare down at her daughter.

Frustrated and annoyed, Kurumu crossed her legs and looked up at the picture that she stuck to the frame of her mirror. In it was all her friends at the Academy: Gin had put a timer on it so he was fighting for a spot next to Moka. Moka had her arms wrapped around Tsukune, her love, her one that got away, and they were looking at each other with such unabashed need. Kurumu was off to his back, her eyes caught shifting to look at the side of his face, her lip in between her teeth. Yukari was happily waving to the camera and Ruby was serenely staring straight ahead, poised and statuesque.

She really missed her friends...especially him.

"It's not right, mother," She grumped again, almost messing her face when she went to put her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Then why don't you finally sleep with him or any of the more then willing fan club you have waiting for you out there? It's not like your Destined One is exactly waiting for you, baby." Aghea hated bringing this subject up over and over again, but it was something that she, as a woman who has found and loved body and soul with her own, Kurumu's father, that she had no experience in relating to her daughter.

Kurumu shook her head adamantly. "I can't. It just feels wrong to..."

"Kurumu-chan, look at me." Aghea touched her daughter's face with her fingertip, compassionate and worried.

It made Kurumu feel like just a little girl all over again. "He's gone, baby. Tsukune and Moka are happily married now and they are probably never going to see you in America."

"Mommy!" Kurumu snapped her chin out of her mother's grip. "Don't say that!"

"Kurumu, listen to me," She stood up when Kurumu did, walking towards the end of the room trying to corner her with her hands wide. "He's gone, baby. You need to move on."

"Move on to WHAT?" Kurumu roared, her eyes closing in remembered anguish that she carried with her when she experienced the moment Tsukune asked Moka to marry him and she said yes so enthusiastically. From that moment on, it had been a challenge to Kurumu to prove to her Destined One that she WAS the better woman for him, but that had failed worse then anything she ever confronted.

"To something, baby," Aghea eventually closed the space between her daughter and herself, trying to comfort her and ease her little girl from the inner corrosive thing that she knew was festering inside of Kurumu and her daughter stubbornly wouldn't let go. "Anything. It's been almost five years now. If you don't want to sleep with him, that's fine for now, but eventually, Kurumu-chan, you will realize that once a man has had your body, especially that of a succubus he WILL be yours in every way. It's just how we're built and what we're meant to do as monsters and women."

Kurumu's lips quivered as she looked away from her mother, "Tsukune would have wanted me to be more then just a woman who laid on her back and let men do as they wanted with me, Mommy."

Her mother brushed a lock of wavy aqua blue hair from her face and smiled at her, "You can be more, but not as just yourself, Kurumu-chan. I don't have to say how you did in school."

Kurumu winced. Did she have to call her a dummy when she was already feeling so low?

"And you decided not to go to college after the Academy. Seriously, baby, what else is there for you to do in life except support someone who already HAS done something with theirs?"

"So I am to be either whore or loving, doting spouse? Nothing more?" She snapped her head away from her mother's appraising gaze.

"You could also be someone of note's mistress," Aghea fanned her hair over one shoulder and leaned against the wall in a striking pose. "Of course, you would definitely have to offer yourself bodily for that. It's rather unavoidable."

"So this is all that I can become?" She flapped her hands away from her hips and looked about herself and the room she inhabited. "All I am is what I can shake or shimmy in front of those trickle of god awful men that come watch me and exist in the paths they choose?"

A knock on the door and a voice called out, "Three minutes!"

Sighing in frustration, Kurumu yanked at the tie in her robe and hung it on the hook near her door.

"You know, Kurumu-chan," Aghea called out to her, "one of those men out there could lead you to find someone else worthy of your notice. You have to kiss a few toads before you can find your prince."

"Mommy," The younger succubus mumbled just loud enough to be heard over the sound of the last dancer's music coming to conclusion.

"Yes, baby?"

"When you and daddy first met, were you still a virgin?"

There was a long pause, so much so that Kurumu took in her mother's soulful magenta eyes. "No, baby. I had long lost that honor in high school."

"Did you love him?"

Aghea shook her head. "What a silly thing to say, dear. No, he was just a test to see if I could steal him away from his girlfriend who he loved dearly."

Kurumu shook her head. "I guess you succeeded where I failed, Mother."

"Don't let it bother you, sweetheart," Aghea opened the door for her, "There are many other boys out there who desperately need you to think for them and give them the nights of their lives. If they so happen to cherish you materialistically and bodily, then who is to deny you the greater comforts of life?"

"Mommy." Kurumu exhaled a cleansing breath and pasted on a brilliant smile. "I was being sarcastic."

"Who would have ever thought?" Aghea chuckled as she brushed her fingers through her daughters hair and pushed her out the door gently, allowing the wolves and horrors of the night drool and hunger for her little girl.

* * *

"You must be kidding me," Tsukune gawked at a bronze wall sculpture titled 'Crazy Girls' with a side script reading "No ifs, ands, or..." Below the sentence was a line of very finely shaped women, seven in all, holding each other's hands linked behind their tiny waist, with long flowing hair and bare shapely bottoms exposed for the world to see.

Yukari was chuckling madly into her hands while Ruby shook her head in obvious distaste.

Tsukune was a man and enjoyed the female form like anyone of his gender, but there was still something to be said about enjoying what was earned through trust and love, companionship and time. This blatant exposure for the sake of shock and awe did just that, but not exactly in some kind of favor he found tasteful. There was something to be said about leaving things for a man to imagine.

"This isn't it, but this is something you will have to endure if you wish to come with me to get Kurumu, Tsukune," Ruby gestured in annoyance at the sculpture.

Rubbing his hand over his eyes, he exhaled soundly and marched further down the strip to go see his friend. He guessed after all he has made Kurumu endure, this was only a small price to pay to reacquaint his friend after so many years.


	16. Ch 16 Kurumuchan

AN: Okay, a little disclaimer for this part of the story. I did a little bit of research for a few good songs for Kurumu's 'dance'. If you don't like songfic's or even some kind of music in chapters, I must say that you probably won't like like this chapter or the ones after. I felt this needed a bit of a 'feel' for what Tsukune was 'feeling' when he walked into the the club and was immersed in. Plus you also get a sense of what Kurumu was moving to as she responded to the cheers I felt she was getting and the mood she was trying to evoke in herself, her friends, and Tsukune.

The first songs used were from Nickleback: Shaking Hands. I plan to use another one for later on. I suggest having them playing when it's appropriate or at least hear them once so you can enjoy the mindset "I" had while writing it.

I don't own or plan to use Nickleback or any part of Rosario + Vampire Characters for profit. Only the plot, OC Shade is mine, Ria is Lord of the Land of Fire's, and the plot is mine with some help every now and then from Lord of The Land of Fire.

* * *

Get What You Want Ch 16

Tsukune and Ruby were staring at the long line of patrons that wrapped around the front of a weathered building that had an eclectic mix of both women and men, dressed in some of the most expensive looking suits and designer outfits to leather vests without under shirts and chaps.

Interestingly enough, a group of women wearing leather vests without under shirts and chaps with only a thong on underneath served to be the majority. They had a nice crowd trying to get the attention of the 'gate keepers' of the establishment to let them in. Everyone was dressed in some kind of different oddity and were getting filed into a set of double doors that had a glowing neon sign hovering above it called, "The Devil's Little Angels" lit on fire around the edges. Haloing it were cute, voluptuously sculpted little succubi fluttering around a throned figure with two large horns and pitch fork.

A greasy smile and angry eyes glared back at it's viewer.

"This is it," Ruby confirmed glancing at the sign and putting a piece of paper into a small pouch of her belt.

"'It'? Desu?" Yukari gawked at all the 'adult' looking people going in and out of the front door being guarded by five very rough looking men, each one sporting with some kind of extreme hair style. One had a mohawk with sunglasses on and three piercings in one ear. Another was shaved bald, also with shades and tattoo's going up from his wrists to around his thick neck. Each one after that was a nice mixture of menace, warning, and growl that promised his bite was just as mean.

Yukari was trembling fearfully behind Ruby. "Kurumu is in THERE?"

"Don't worry, you can't go in, Yukari-chan." Ruby patted her young apprentices shoulder, "The laws in this state you must be 18 to come into this kind of establishment."

"But my friend is in there! Desu! She could need my help!" Yukari puffed her cheeks and started to stomp forward when Ruby grabbed her by the cloak and yanked her backwards.

"I said, 'No.'" Ruby reaffirmed soundly, pointing a finger between Yukari's growingly defiant purple eyes.

"Why are we here again?" Tsukune asked and was about to be answered when all of them watched as three men spilled out of the front doors, getting into a brawl with four other patrons with mixed sound of broken bottles and fist meeting faces.

"Keep that shit out of my business!" A gorgeous plum haired woman slammed the doors open with one hand and dragging a woman by her hair kicking and screaming at her to let her go. She was so livid that even the other girl grabbing the back of her tormentor's long dark locks didn't seem fazed, but only served to get her angrier. The heated vision of feminine rage was sheathed in a long flowing black leather dress with a slit that went indecently high to expose a tiny strap of panty over very wide, creamy round hips and lush generous ass. On the end of those well toned thighs were just as long painted on thigh high boots with a small heel. Her fine mid rift dangled a glittering gold belly chain looped around a gemmed belly piercing. Equally black leather bustier that hugged her nearly exposed beautifully large double D cup breasts in a cross of straps that slung around the back of her neck. On that same neck was a chain that looked a lot like barb wire. "We offer tits, ass and a good time here, but we do NOT sell drugs! If you ever dare bring that here again, I'll nail your balls to my wall with you still attached! And as for YOU," she gave the wench in her long black lacquered nail polish a good tug, separating her from her hair, "If I see you so much as sniffing around these parts, I'll make sure you get gang banged by every disease ridden criminal and hobo from here to the far ends of Miracopa County! Now scram!"

She flung the shrieking young girl into one of her users that was recently toppled by one of her body guards. Several of the expelled patrons had recovered enough to help each other back to their feet and try and get as far away from where they were in a mad stumbling scramble.

Heaving in her residual rage, the woman turned her head after tilting her head in the direction of the new visitors she sensed staring at the entrance off to the side.

Ruby and the woman's eye meet for a moment. A wide grin spreads on the owner's face.

"Toujou Ruby, what a pleasant surprise!" Shade gushed teasingly, "I don't hold auditions in the evening, however if you'd like to try for our amateur hour the sign up sheet is with the host. "

Ruby was not all that pleased by the greeting. "Caro Shade. My Master warned me that meeting you again would be an interesting experience. I have to say that he didn't give you enough credit about how interesting it would be."

"Did Mikogami finally decide to call me to end that whole 'celibacy thing'?" Shade grinned cheekily, flicking her hair with her fingers. "Tell him I'm honored and I still have the same school girl outfit I wore back then. I hope he doesn't mind if I haven't waited for him. It's been broken in a couple of times."

Ruby hid her distaste well.

"Actually, I'm here for you and for your sister, Aghea, to come back to the academy." Ruby appraised the older, taller woman in front of her. "By the way, that dress is amazing. Nice boots."

"Thank you," Shade pulled her black leather dress to the side, revealing the long length of boot that went almost so high it nearly brushed her neither regions. The black patch of panty was nothing more then just that, a patch with thin straps that went about her ample backside and hips. "So he wants us both, hmm? My, my when he wants something done, he wants it done right. Very well, but it will have to wait till after I close up for the day. We stay open till well into the morning."

"No, rush." Ruby and Shade were looking the other up and down like some kind of warning. "How is Kurumu doing?"

"She's well," Kurumu's aunt answered evenly, glancing off to the side to admire the young girl with the pointy hat, cape and yellow stockings with garter belts. The odd, awkwardly cautious young average looking boy just beyond her seemed a little tense from the violence he witnessed. "As well as could be considering how she was brought here. My little Mumu-chan is about to do her performance soon. Care to watch?"

"We'd love to." Ruby gestured to herself and then her friends next to her.

"And 'we' would be?" Shade turned to Yukari and smirked at the weird ensemble.

"I'm that big cow uttered girls best friend in the whole world! Is she okay? Is she happy? Has she stopped thinking with her tits and finally tried to read books that have more then pictures and sentences like 'See Spot Run' and 'See Spot Jump'?" Yukari was shaking Shade's hand merrily all the while receiving an amused raise of eyebrows.

"You _have_ to be Yukari. She speaks fondly of the 'flat chested little nit wit who is jealous of real woman's breasts'." Shade couldn't help but emphasize this point by jutting out her own impressive mounds to the teen's face.

"Cup size doesn't determine the size of a person's heart or ability to love!" Yukari challenged but not without a sad look, "But is that stupid cow okay? I...I miss her."

Shade placed her hands on Yukari's shoulders affectionately. "She missed you too, hon. And is this your boyfriend?"

Tsukune fidgeted nervously by Shade's attention. Not only was she extremely beautiful, but she was so in a way that spoke the clear and very real presence of Kurumu's family of Aghea's elegant and outrageous curves mixed in with her own dangerous spice. He did notice while Kurumu's mother was top heavy in a very enticing way, Shade's physique focused more around tapered hips and bottom. There was also the notable difference in charm. Aghea was a sultry, romantically enticing woman that enhanced her poised regal, feminine beauty.

Shade seemed more in your face, no nonsense, raw sexual allure that was unapologetic and dominating. Plus she scared him a bit.

"Hi, Shade-san, I am a very good friend of Kurumu-chan's. I'm-"

"Mistress!" One of the guards called out from the door. "She's starting!"

Shade rolled her eyes, "I can't miss any of her performances. It's not easy keeping the customers away from her, seeing as she has my talent and her mother's looks. The poor thing doesn't feel comfortable getting pawed by some of the guys yet. Lets go or she'll start to get scared."

Snatching Tsukune's around the neck, she pulls him to her bosom in a way that was definitely familiar to Kurumu's and mother's embrace. "You can enjoy the Mistress of this club's favor and sit next to me. It's the best seat in the house. Lets see if we can make all of your worries disappear and your dreams come true."

_They're just as soft as Kurumu's ka-san_, a small part of him reminisced during happier and more carefree times, however that was not the case now.

Pulling himself out of the comfy pillowy hold, he politely separated her fingers and smiled as warmly as he could. "That's okay, Shade-san, but I would really like to see Kurumu-chan, please."

Shade looked at him as if she couldn't believe what she just witnessed. He not only rejected her politely, but he smiled in a warm, friendly manner, treating her with a respect and dignity that rarely a man has every expressed to her after such a bold invitation to her sensuality and being.

Then a reality seem to dawn on her.

"Oh! I see! That explains it!" She touched herself at the hallow of her throat.

Tsukune blinked at her as if she was mocking him. "What?"

Shade's toothy grin did not ease his worry. "Lets just say I don't think I'll have to worry about you putting your dick beaters on my Mumu-chan. Lets go!"

"Ack!"

Tsukune disappeared with a flurry of leather skirts and plum lock hair towards the opened doors of the Devil's Little Angels.

* * *

Yukari were politely escorted in by the front bouncers and waited for her sempai to follow behind.

"What do you think Shade meant when she said Kurumu was safe with Tsukune-san?"

Ruby saw a duo of girls grinding against each other, making out with loud moans of pleasure.

She pushed Yukari's hat down over her eyes and continued to pull her towards the loud music and cheers.

"She means she thinks Tsukune likes boys."

"Wah!" Yukaris purple eyes bugged out of their sockets after lifting her hat over her head with a 'pop'. "What? There's no way that he be like that! He HAS to like girls...oh my gosh! Those girls over there are-eep!"

Ruby squashed Yukari's hat over her eyes again. "That's why they don't let kids in these kinds of places." She grumbled and pushed her forward through the throng of men who let out less then polite compliments to the young witches.

"Woohoo! Look at her! She's smart to put her pony tails in the front instead of the back! It's handlebars!"

"I like the little cute girl with the Halloween costume! She's so tiny I could split her like wet pine!"

Ruby glared at some of the guys giving suggestive hints towards or trying to cop a feel from her or Yukari.

"Keep moving, Yukari. I would hate to have to kill someone tonight trying to protect you."

* * *

Some loud yet slow beat rock was already playing when Tsukune entered the room that reeked of smoke, beer, sweat, and other olfactory unknowns that were slightly lightened by several working air conditioners and a large ceiling fan that rotated way too slow. Tsukune could barely hear the music over the cheers of the men and see past the flickers of lights from some strobe working off and on at certain intervals, but what he couldn't keep his eyes off of once a clearing was made for him through the slight raise in elevation from Shade's personal perch in the room, was the girl in a short, short school girl outfit prancing girlishly with one hand on a chrome pole, back arched, with a wide toothed smile. One hand went to her lips in a shy, demure manner, looking cutely clueless and vulnerable in ways that brought back painful memories of his Moka when he had first met her.

Yet this girl wasn't Moka. Far from it.

"Kurumu...chan," he could barely catch his breath.

Still short in stature, blue hair pulled up into long pig tails, and some of the most incredible breasts Tsukune was sure that has ever been seen, easily just as nice as Moka's and Ria's, were barely held in place by a white shirt tied loosely at the hallow of her sternum. Azure dark eyes glanced around the crowd as she shied away from hands, pouting cutely as she lowered her gaze and sighed a full exhaled moan that looked really, really close to a woman enjoying the voyeuristic attention carnally.

The music reached him as if speaking to him about the girl he knew long ago and now knew nothing about...

_"She had her eyes on the prize as the girl next door._

_You grow up quick, when you grow up poor."_

Kurumu's hips swayed to the slow music, one hand grazing fingers across the smooth metal of the pole just in her reach. Her hair shifted in rhythm of her hips pendulum like...

_"It's the only way to L.A. that she knows._

_The Hollywood pose: teeth, tits and drawers."_

The young succubus snapped a posture the drew a slew of whistles and cat calls. One hand on her hip, the other on behind hair daring cute looking back with her large azure eyes. One leg in front of the other, chest lift high, back arched, and her white panty flashes when she spun in her cute skirt.

_"It didn't take her long to leave the boulevard_

_So many five star friends with black credit cards."_

Kurumu's pranced to the back of the catwalk, looking over her to wink here and there to several well known patrons. One in particular caught her attention from the other side of the room that earned a wave to.

He waved back and blew her a kiss in a way that showed they knew each other some how.

Tsukune didn't know why, but the way that customer, young, wearing an expensive looking white suit, sunglasses, and surrounded with a well built and unfriendly looking men around him gave the young vampire the impression to be wary of him. If he was Kurumu's friend or more, it wouldn't do to suspect him outright.

Besides, what place was it of him to determine who Kurumu was acquainted with after such bad treatment from him and his friends to end up here?

The music continued.

_"She'd try anything once, because everyone knows_

_It never comes easy if you're digging for gold!"_

A small break in the lyrics made drew Tsukune's attention back to his friend on stage. She spun on her heel and stared at the center of the pole before her in challenge after stopping her strut on stage.

_"Well she ain't no Cinderella when she's getting undressed, _

_Because she rocks it like the naughty Wicked Witch of the West!"_

Kurumu gripped the front of her shirt and pulled. Howls of utter delight came alive as she high stepped down the middle of her path before her, bouncing her breasts with each time her foot made contact with the floor. Pushing her girls over the sides of the lucky pole and slid down suggestively in a full bend forward, back arched and ass flared and high for everyone to see, she reached back and gripped the ties at her pig tails and pulled, loosening her aqua blue hair in a toss of wild locks as the song reached a roaring chorus.

_"Far too pretty to be giving it cheap! That's why she's making six figures working three days a week!_

_Yeah, she'd even break a promise in the promise land! She didn't make it this hard by just shaking hands!_

_She'd take your money, make it twice as hot as anyone can! _

_She didn't make this far by just shaking hands!"_

Tsukune couldn't believe the girl in front of him was now the woman he had known for so long. She was now swaying so hard, left and right with her long hair flying wildly in a euphoric display of sensuality and womanly eroticism. Shaking her hips, swaying her girls as she hugged herself high on her waist to press her breasts together, Tsukune had a perfect view of her gloriously round and thick hard nipples in a way that made him feel something he thought he'd never feel before.

He felt sad for her.

A rush of emotion almost suffocated him. How many times had his succubus friend fought for him, saved him, helped him, pined for him, bled for him, loved him...there she was, displaying herself like some object of lust, teasing and encouraging the low, moral empty, drunken, horny, beast starved men cheering her on like some kind of object that could be achieved through the toss of paper being flung at her like trash.

And she continued to move with the sound of the beat as if it was just another day in her life.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Shade brought her full lips to his ear and said just loud enough for him to hear over the music.

He didn't respond as she had expected.

Empty and soul less eyes glanced back at her as if something heavy in his soul came back to haunt him. "I have to go," was all he said before he stood up and walked past the men shoving and shouting to throw fistsful of money at Kurumu. Every now and then Tsukune had to walk a little faster when calls of, "yeah baby," "Nice tits", or "I've got something you can wrap those babies around." reached his ears.

Tsukune needed to get out of there or he was going to remove his rosario and turn that room into a blood bath.

* * *

Ruby and Yukari were just in shocked disbelief of what Kurumu was doing, but Ruby was astute enough to keep an eye on Tsukune in the middle of Kurumu's performance. She knew it had to be hard for him to watch his friend display herself so shamelessly and know he worried for her after everything that had happened when Moka and him got married. When he stood up to leave, she was already to late to see where he went. Swallowed by the bodies around them, all she could do was sit down in his seat and watch the rest of Kurumu's dance.

"So has your friend always been a total pillow biting fag or is this something he has yet to come to terms with?" Shade drawled over to Ruby, earning another disapproving glare from the witch.

"He's not gay he just cares about Kurumu very much! They were great friends back at Youkai Academy and he feels really guilty about her ending up like this after what happened back in Japan." Ruby snootily snapped back at the owner.

Shade blinked at her. "What happened in Japan? How would he know about that? Who is he?"

Ruby took pleasure in knowing something to irk the owner of the club that housed her friend in this light. "Didn't he tell you? That's Aono Tsukune, the one she followed and almost got thrown in before my master and imprisoned for exposing your kind to the world."

Slight realization dawned on Shade as her mouth hung open stupidly. "You mean that's the boy who got married to Lord Akashiya's daughter and Kurumu chased..."

"Yes, Caro Shade," Ruby glanced back as the song brought Kurumu on the floor on her knees, back arched and hands cupping herself as she squirmed and rolled her breasts in impressive circles to the crowds delight.

_"Every 'A' list player is a favorite friend, cause they all taste the same in the back of the benz,_

_A Congressmen would call every once in a while, got the school girl skirt on the top of the pile..."_

"That's Kurumu's Destined One."

* * *

Two sets of eyes watched Tsukune leave the room, because it was such an odd thing to see. Young, male, and angry, Tsukune went against the flock and towards the empty space near a phone that offered a little bit of seclusion from the noise and music, but still very little at that.

* * *

One was Kurumu's mother, Aghea Kurono. She reconized her daughter's Destined One the moment her Nee-sama brought him in hand and hand. She wasn't sure to jump for joy or snatch that boy out of the room and threaten bodily harm to him if he so much as got near her daughter. Conflicted beyond reason, she decided to cool her head and hope for the best when she noticed one certain detail about the man stomping away from a bewildered looking Caro Shade.

He wasn't wearing his wedding ring.

"There could be hope yet." She murmured quietly to herself, deciding to slip herself as close as she could to Tsukune without drawing too much attention.

* * *

The other set of eyes was Kurumu herself.

She didn't even bother to make out faces anymore when she danced. It was not only just an act for her, but it was a moment to release some of her pent up energy that she got so often when she thought of Tsukune and couldn't do anything more the daydream away what he would do if he saw her like this? Would she excite him? Would he get to aroused he couldn't help but throw her down on the stage and just completely ravage her senseless? Would he fight all of these men away from her, clawing and bludgeoning each of their faces for daring to look at his precious Kurumu-chan like they were?

No, far from it, but it still made her dances more entertaining, as if she was mocking herself and it did, in a weird sort of way, make her feel 'something' as she moved from one eight beat count to the next.

But what had caught her attention this time was that one boy in the crowd peeling away from everyone else to the back of the room where a phone booth and toilets were. He didn't seem like he was in a rush as if he was going to piss himself, or he just heard some kind of emergency that he needed to get to.

He seemed indignantly angry and frustrated.

The dancing succubus didn't know why it bothered her in the middle of her routine, but it did on a very, very deep level.

It was something about the what she could make out from that boys hard footed stomp out of her stage area that brought back memories of her time back with friends, with family.

With Tsukune.

Shaking her head as if she was letting her imagination get the best of her, she decided to finish up what was left of her song so that the next girl could perform. Amateur night was starting right after her, so it would be best to end everything on a decent note and not do something silly like trip. Besides, there was an already impressive amount of money being tossed her way...

Fives, Tens, Twenties, a few Fifties...There wasn't a one bill in there anywhere.

_"Well someone spilled the beans, cause her names in the press_

_Tough to keep it all a secret when you're one of the best._

_The judge is going easy cause he paid for her chest._

_He loves his little naughty wicked witch of the west!_"

It was definitely starting off to be a good night.


	17. Ch 17 Kurumu's boyfriend

Get What You Wanted Ch 17

"Aono Tsukune. What a pleasant surprise."

Kurono Aghea leaned her voluptuous frame against the wall just a few scant steps away from him with her arms crossed over the thin, glittery top that barely concealed her phenomenally pert 'G' cup breasts. Sleeved in an aqua blue sequined blouse that vee'd down to her belly with matching micro mini skirt, she shook her mane of hair and offered a come hither look Tsukune could not deny was as powerful as it was tempting even in his dejected state.

The worried young vampire swallowed hard when the temptress before him shifted away from the wall and took leisure carefully poised steps towards him. Hungry, predatory eyes looked him over; as though deciding whether or not to snatch him up and savor every delectable inch of him.

"I'm very surprised to see you here." She clucked her tongue at him playfully, raising one bawdy eyebrow suggestively, "A married man in _this_ kind of establishment would normally be considered as being adulterous and immoral. Are you an immoral and unfaithful man, Tsu-ku-ne?"

Infidelity.

Why had she brought that up? Why was Kurumu's mother asking such a thing so casually? He looked about the crowded smoke filled club. A lot of the customers who were lusting after the girl currently on stage were around his age. Many though were older. Just how many of them were married or had girlfriends? Quite a few he was sure. He didn't doubt that she had untold experience and knowledge of what such men were. How could she think of him on that way though?

Then he glanced down to his left hand and where his wedding ring had been. _Well why shouldn't the think of me that way? _He suddenly wondered. _A married man in this sort of place. That's what I am now isn't it?_

He knuckled his fingers of his left hand behind his back guiltily.

Try as he might, he couldn't push himself closer to the wall without becoming a part of it. Kurumu's mother rooted him stiff as if he'd been knee deep in cement.

Closing in so he could smell her expensive perfume, inhale the slight fragrant musk of her feminine soft skin and the conditioner she used to add that elegant sheen to her glossy hair, Tsukune could only swallow when she stood azure eye to eye to him, barely a breaths distance apart. It wasn't his imagination that the sequins on her top grazed his sweatshirt.

One feathery aqua blue eyebrow quirked at him, waiting for him to answer.

Tsukune didn't realize how tall Kurumu's mother was, but she was almost able to look at with just the slightest tilt of their heads up. It probably helped her mother wore five inch heels and walked as gracefully in them as a swan flew. That, however, was neither here nor there at the moment.

He had yet to see Kurumu wear them, but for some reason the image of her didn't seem so far fetched or unpleasant.

Why had that idea came to mind?

"I-I..."

He forgot how skilled and wonderfully easy Kurumu's mother could make him, or any male, feel inadequate yet desired with just a few words and the barest look.

His attention seemed focused onto a trail down the length of her neck, locked onto a bead of sweat that trickled down the plane of her collar bone into the valley of her pillowy bosoms, held back by the thinnest fabrics decorated in sequins.

"Have you ever tasted a woman's skin in the height of her own desires, Tsukune?" she sighed at him, emphasizing her tone with a slow, deliberately slow lick of her lips. "It's amazingly warm and soft like silk. What is fun is following where the sweat goes and try to have her prevent you from doing more, breaking her will to accept more, giving in to what she already wants and can't express how much she enjoys it."

When he could do nothing more then stare at her in disbelief, making choking, squawking sounds that had no identifiable purpose, she continued naughtily.

"'I' enjoy watching it bead between the valley of their softest or most intimate places, Tsukune," She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, massaging small circles along the pulse line of his neck. "on their backs, on their thighs or around their," She leaned herself closer to him, parting her thighs, reaching low to take his left hand, fanning his fingers, and pressing it high under her skirt to feel the scorching warmth radiating from her thin, scant underwear that couldn't be more then just strings with a strip of cloth attached to it. "_Here_, Tsukune."

Tsukune's shuttered his exhale, making Aghea align herself even closer to him, whispering to him in her most earnest lover's tone.

"How would you like to taste me? I'll let you, if you'd like, Tsukune. It can be our," she kissed his cheek,"little," she kissed his neck, and sensing him stiffen in more places then his spine, "secret."

"Aaah," What was he trying to remember that this was Kurumu's mom, an older woman that had helped his friend flee to safety, however, at the moment, he was still trying to remember his own name let alone the melancholy that had plagued him for the past couple of days.

"In this city, Tsukune," Aghea breathed lustily, her voice a husky whisper while she slid her lips over his neck to his hover over his lips, "there is a saying. 'Everything that happens in Vegas," Her fingers cupped the back of his head, pulling him down towards her waiting lips,"stays in Vegas'."

Tsukune jerked his head to the side so quickly he popped a few ligaments, gulping for air like a caught fish. He looked surprised that he was able to even complete the feat.

Oddly, Aghea didn't seem insulted by the act what so ever. She actually seemed impressed.

"You really _are_ a good boy, Tsukune-kun."

"There you are, woman," A male voice chuckled rudely from behind their compromising position. A few of the men following him were also encouraged to laugh as well. "Did you talk to Kurumu about forgetting what she saw? It's not like you can't blame a guy from getting a little action on the side when he's not getting any from the girl he's after, can you?"

Tsukune slowly turned his head past Aghea to look at their visitor. Thankful that he there was someone to further interrupted Aghea's very successful distraction and attempt at making Tsukune feel like male goo in her proverbial hands, however the way he talked of Kurumu and 'forgetting' what she saw about him getting action quickly perked his attention and his ire.

"Trevor," Aghea brushed off a lint of dust off Tsukune's sweatshirt and winked at Tsukune, giving a signal for him to pay attention. "I _have_ talked to my Kurumu-chan about forgiving you, but you're not making my job easy, are you? It would help if you didn't _fuck_ the staff of my sister's club, then get caught screwing the waitress and the strippers to our rival establishment. It sends a message that you're not exactly sincere."

"Hey, what can a guy say? I'm doing your sister a favor keeping Kurumu-babe entertained while she gets her head on straight. It's not my fault she's damaged goods." Trevor lit a cigarette and took a drag. "So who's this punk? Huh? A new toy to make you feel young again?"

Tsukune had no problem pushing himself off the wall now. Aghea whispered in his ear, "Shhh...don't do anything to get you or my daughter in trouble, Tsukune-kun. I think you owe it to her after all these years, hmm?"

Swallowing back the bile that threatened to make him remove his rosario and release the already tumult of emotions roiling in him, he nodded when he was able to get some of the red out of his vision.

Aghea spun on her heel a gave the group of men with their alpha male leader a brilliant smile. "How thoughtful. Actually, this is a friend of my daughters from back in high school."

"No shit!," Trevor took his cig from his lips, "Well, that calls for a little bit of a celebration! C'mere, kid. How about joining my boys and I for some fun? I'm sure Shade wouldn't mind giving us a couple of girls to use for the night, unless she's still hung up on me after those few times we were together."

His pack of well dressed muscle chuckled in a knowing way.

Aghea sashayed away obediently, but not without looking over her shoulder in her own triumphant way, "I'll see what I can do." She flicked her fingers in the air, but called out as her heels clicked on the slate tiles of the hall, "Please be careful with him. Should Kurumu-chan find out you mistreated her friend you'll never get what you so desperately hope for, Trevor."

"Hey, it's not like there's not enough bitches out there anyways to keep me occupied, right, boy?" Trevor approached the slightly shorter Tsukune, throwing his arm around his shoulders in a chummy sort of automatic bro hug.

Their chuckles were lewd and demeaning.

Tsukune stared at the handsome man before him, glancing at his suit and the few rings on his finger. Several of his troupe circled around Tsukune in a manner that, while not threatening, was definitely meant to intimidate.

"Women are _not_ bitches," Tsukune answered back with an accent in the best angry English he could muster.

"Yeah, well, you haven't met most American women, friend. Anyways, you and Kurumu go back a ways, huh?" Tsukune kept pace with his new acquaintance by him being pulled by the neck and a nipple tweak he did not appreciate. "Was she the same fucking tease she is now in days?"

Tsukune narrowed his eyes at Trevor. "She's a good girl."

"Hey, I'm just saying she's all show and strut in front of everyone out there, but once you put a few bottles of wine in her and take her back to home, she's an absolute stuck up, frigid _bitch_."

Tsukune's slow turn of his head towards Trevor was something that looked similar to a promise of pain then a curious interest.

"I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've tried to get into her pants, blow me, or at least let me give her a good pussy tickle, but nothing! I mean, nothing."

Tsukune was trying to get away, but that made Trevor and his gang all the more eager to make Tsukune stick closer, eager to embarrass him with all the details this man had done or plan to do with his friend from so many years past.

"All I had to do for her aunt to score was help fund this place, but I do have to say that it was one hell of a night." Kurumu's boyfriend sighed with undisguised pleasure, grinning ear to ear. "I would have liked to have some of the profits here, but she made it clear it was hers and hers alone. Ah well, I can't blame her. The things she can do with her tongue and the way she rode me made me see stars...I'm guessing if Shade is my little air head's auntie, the apple can't fall too far from the tree. I'm hoping Kurumu's got the same skill that her auntie does, if you know what I'm saying?"

Snickers all around made Tsukune curl his lips. His heart and his mind were already on the fringes of being ripped to shreds, poised by betrayal and emotionally chaotic shifting winds that lurked inside of psyche, but the last thing he was going to endure was having someone who was close to him suffer because they cared too much for him. "Stop talking about her and women that way! It's disrespectful!"

It was even more so when Tsukune saw Trevor in the same light as Gin, knowing all to well that the two men probably shared many common traits in mentality but expressed them differently.

"Please," Trevor dismissed Tsukune with a wave of his hand, "You don't know whores and strippers like I do. Flash enough cash in front of them and they'll suck on a dick faster then you can unzip your pants or let you put your meat package in any hole you wa-"

WHAM!

Tsukune's fist connected right under Trevor's chin and knocked him clear off of his feet into a crumpled heap.

"Say what you want about the girls you've been with but DON'T YOU DARE INCLUDE THOSE THOUGHTS WITH KURUMU!"

You could have heard a pin fall when the next sound that followed was that of one of the thugs calling out, "Get him!"

* * *

Aghea saw the whole thing and waited by the corner, calling just over her her shoulder to some of the customers enjoying the next girl putting on a show while Kurumu organized her money surrounded by several bouncers. Inching herself as close as she could to some broad backed and thick trunk like legged guys cheering the newcomers on stage, she spoke out of the side of her mouth.

"Oh my, I think that man just said, 'The only good American is a dead one.'"

Aghea's mild announcement brought the turns of heads from some of the patrons who just so happen to sport demin and leather vests sporting US flags, War Veteran Special Forces patches, and some mean looking scars, tattoos, and a few scowling facades.

One or two may have muttered something like "Is that so?"

The deep sound of boots striking the slate floor as they walked past her creased her lips warmly.

"She'll thank me for this later," Kurumu's mother checked her nails, muttering something about needing a manicure.

* * *

"Ah, hell," Shade watched the back corner of the club start to thin off and siphon towards the back hall.

It wasn't the first time something happened back there and she was positive some kind of enforcement was needed to break up whatever stirred in the mix of alcohol and horny men.

"Bouncers! That way and move or we'll have to call the stitchers!" Shade was already out of her seat and threading herself through the bodies enjoying a trio of girls in their debut.

* * *

Ruby's narrowed brows pinched when she saw Shade practically eject herself out of the seat and shove her way nimbly through the mass, pulling an arm here and there to come follow her along. This worried her. There was something itching the back of her mind that something was wrong when another bulb triggered a darkening epiphany.

"Where's Tsukune?" She called out to Yukari who was cheering the women dancing with giggles and smiles.

"What?" Yukari answered after getting a tug on her cape from her sempai.

"Tsukune? Where did he go?" She called out and pointed towards a forming mob.

"Oh, he went that...way...desu..." Yukari's eyes got as large as saucers, eventually pointing towards the direction Ruby was.

"Tsukune!" Ruby and Yukari screamed at the same time, jumping to their feet and made a mad scramble to get to their friend they were sure were in desperate need of their help.

* * *

Kurumu was in the office, nonchalantly counting her money as she stuffed it into a safe slot that held most of her income from day to day. It wasn't a bad day to make several hundred dollars in a few minutes, in her mind's eye, but she had to keep telling herself that not all of it was hers and that even less was actually for her enjoyment like many of the other girls had used theirs so carelessly.

"At this rate I'll be able to buy my own house outright." She chuckled to herself, thinking about some place with a simple home and lawn. It would be cute and clean, a decent sized kitchen with two bathrooms and three rooms. One for her and her love with one for a boy and a girl...

At least it would have should she have someone to give her a child and someone to share a bath with. Someone she would actually want to live with her. Kurumu had already decided that she was going to break up with Trevor. She couldn't give him what he wanted, like a harem of women to ease his insatiable libido or her virginity.

Sighing, she had to admit that her auntie, her mother, and all of her friends who were light years ahead of her had a point...it was probably time to find a nice guy who would take care of her and treat her with respect if not a little adoration that wasn't her Destined One.

Looking left and right, she snuck a peek of a picture she kept tucked away in her clothes cubby. It was her pouncing her love back at the Academy in the best way she knew how: pressing his head ear deep into her bosom, legs wrapped around his waist with a shocked Moka watching on. As many times as all the other girls complained about him suffocating or trying to squirm his way out of her grasp, she had no doubt, no doubt what so ever...

"He totally loved it." She grinned to herself with a naughty, knowing chuckle.

Blinking her eyes closed, she kissed the little memory on paper and put it back. "There wasn't fire hot enough that I wouldn't walk through for you, my destined one."

"Tsukune!" Two female voices sounded out from the hall.

"I meant Tsukune!" Kurumu grouched in their direction, turning her head accusingly over her shoulder. Realizing what she heard and then replied too, her world could not have gotten more surreal when two girls, one with an antique looking long skirt and light pink corset with black lace and threaded ties, pony tails at the front of her head and gorgeous black raven locks, the other with the most annoyingly cute pointy hat, cape, and horridly off colored yellow stockings with garter belts mixed at the growing surge of heated anger going down the hall.

"Yukari? Ruby? Why are you...?" One step, then the next, Kurumu found herself incorporated into the melee when she could no longer find the girls being absorbed in the mass of beer guts, beards, shirts with obscene suggestions meant for girl's in her line of work.

_He's here...he's here...HE'S HERE!_

Right now, about twenty feet of bodies were in her way towards the man she had been banished from: her friends, her family, her very root of her existence denied! The sounds of battle and fighting could only make her put two and two together.

_They're hurting him._

Something wooden soundly splintered and the cry of a masculine roar brought her out of her daze. Grunts and screams followed by 'Get'm!' or 'hold'm down!' put her stilted legs into a fervored sprint.

Tsukune.

He was fighting and being outnumbered.

Tsukune.

Why were they trying to hurt him? Why was he here? Why was Ruby and Yukari not there to protect him?

"Tsukune!"

Kurumu's wild cry carried over everything, everyone.

* * *

Bouncers were just arriving to pull men away that were half beaten and worse for wear after going a few rounds with a very, VERY distressed and seething young man with his sweatshirt torn displaying well cut muscles, lights scars that only enhanced the viciously deep 'X' on his chest that looked to be hacked into his skin.

He didn't seem particularly winded, but his eyes, those usually peaceful, soulful eyes of brown were righteously austere and whatever sanity being held in check by some self discipline that was instilled in him by training or experience he's been tutored in for several years.

However, it was being tested many times over.

The moment of his mental demise to truly unleash upon the fools that would support the man that thought so little of Kurumu, his beloved and cherished friend, was coming very close to realization and everyone who participated in Trevor's views and his thugs would find out that no one could talk about her like that without some very severe repercussion.

"Get them away from him!" Shade's voice called out over the sound of her men trying to peel those that had some fight left or wouldn't back down to several already lost encounters with the foreign young man who has bested their drunken, slurred attempts of battle and lost.

Ruby and Yukari were just slowing down from their mad scramble to get their assaulted, when two small hands pushed them apart, nearly discarding them into the graffiti'd and indecently postered walls in a mindless dash to get through them to greet this young boy of disorder.

"Wha! Desu!" Yukari yipped.

Ruby spun around, ready to confront the individual that had spun her away so rudely, but all she saw was the blur of blue hair and wet, azure eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsukune tried to control his breathing no matter how much he wanted to unhook his rosario and go completely youkai on everyone here. These men may have their own desires to look at women as they did, and these women may be willing to be looked at as they did for profit, so it wasn't his place to dictate or try to express his displeasure of their choices. However, when the one who was supposed to be treating his friend, the girl that had placed her welfare, her freedom, her life in the way for to express her determined and honest love for him, as if she was something special, something to be cherished, someone who deserved to be admired for her tenacity, spirit, and her courage but received only purposely conceit, disrespect, and even emotional abuse because of his standing in finances and authority of meager power, it challenged him in ways that hurt him by his restraint as much as it felt good to release some, just the slightest sliver to give what many so easily took from those that didn't deserve it.

They kept coming at him.

These men without reason or form just charging with arms raised, anger in their eyes, weapons in their hands.

He didn't hurt them badly. It wasn't hard to beat them. He was a vampire that could only use about a fraction of his vampire ability, but that was still more then what humans could expect from superior athletes in a general standing. Still, it was hard to not permanently disable them without being nicked, scraped, gripped, and overall dog piled. He only had two words to say when a commotion in the back started removing those angry faces from his direction, revealing like some kind of sense of relief.

"Who's next?"

Ruby and Yukari slipped through enough for him to catch their sorely worried eyes.

He hadn't meant to scare them like that or do what he did to cause such a commotion. It happened like a shot from a gun, and the mob just seem to want to overwhelm him.

What a mess.

"Don't hurt him!" Kurumu's voice pierced through the sour murmurings and confused by punch happy drunken cretins.

Tsukune only caught a glimpse of aqua blue hair and two large azure eyes shove through the mob before his mind caught up to who he was seeing.

It was her.

It never occurred how desperately sorry he was to have everything that happened to her after just that one desperate, hopeful, thankful express of utter relief that he was okay. Words failed him, thoughts failed him, apologies failed him, but his arms responded well enough when she flung herself bodily, trembling like she had never knew warmth in her life and he was her source to quench that was there only for her.

She was saying something against him, but all he could do was just feel her hiccup against his chest, convulse in their embrace as tears that had fallen down her own beautiful cheeks cascaded wetly across his scar.

Sound eventually came back to his consciousness, soothing him with the soulful words from his friend that had meant him taking one of the hardest decisions in his life.

"Thank God…you're here and you're okay…Thank God…Thank God…I missed you so much, my Tsukune, my Destined One…Thank God you're here." Her voice didn't belong to that of a sensual succubus trying to seduce or lure with lustful seductive promises, but that of a little vulnerable girl who needed to be remembered by that one special person in her life she was sure had forgotten her.

And he hadn't.

"Kurumu…chan?" he looked down at the top of her head after making sure that no one was going to attack him or her while in their embrace. While things settled down, he was finally able to return the girl gripping him as close to her bold school girl suit as if she had been given a second chance at life and was going to hold on for all her worth.

She nodded mutely to him, unable to say anything more past the sore swell of joy in her throat.

"I missed you, Kurumu-chan." He pulled her close, feeling her slight frame just push herself into him as if to become one with him, even going as far as to rise on her toes to reach as far as she could to his face as was possible.

It really was good to see her again.

* * *

On the side, Aghea and Shade were exchanging some very heated words after someone commented about Aghea's mention of Tsukune's announcement of dead Americans. They both went to work collecting the wounded, that ranged to about 17 groaning, moaning bodies.

Trevor and his goons were ignored.

In front of him, Yukari and Ruby were smiling at him, happy in a way that reminded him fondly of how things were back at Youkai Academy during better times.

Ruby spoke out of the side of her mouth as Yukari obviously wanted to join in the hug as well, but kept her with her hand on her apprentices shoulder, "You'll get your time with her soon, Yukari."

"But...but I missed her too! Desu!" She pulled again, but Ruby turned her away with her arm over her shoulder.

"I know you do, but if anyone deserves to be with him alone right now, I think she does."

"I guess so," Yukari replied sulkily. "Hey! Do you think they can let me try out the stripper pole? I would love to see if I can find a guy who would like to see my young pu-"

Thunk!

"Owie!"

"You probably belong here more then she does," Ruby rubbed her knuckles after smarting Yukari again. She had a feeling she was going to do that quite often in this kind of place. She chuckled after a thought crossed her mind.

"It's not funny! I would probably do very well here and get paid lots of money and have great gang ba-Ouchie! Stop it!"

"I wasn't laughing at that, Yukari-chan." Ruby made sure to use her other hand this time. She was thinking of investing in gloves or a handy whip that could be concealed.

The Headmaster's aide didn't think ahead enough to bring one that she had hanging in her room.

"I was thinking that when we first got here, Tsukune was worried Kurumu would hate him."

Yukari thought that was very, very funny indeed.


	18. Ch 18 Aftermath

Get What You Wanted Ch 18

"I'm going to kill that mother fucker." Trevor growled looking up from his reclined position on a worn, but comfortable dark leather couch.

"I'll be sure to bring flowers to your funeral," Shade said demurely.

Trevor sent her a furious look which she easily ignored

"My darling _little_ man," she said sweetly, but not after a quick glimpse down to his crotch that he caught. "You're a very big fish in this pond, but Tsukune would swallow you in one bite. Don't go messing with sharks darling. It only ends well for the shark."

"He's not so tough," he snarled. Both his pride and his body were sorely bruised. Trevor was not a man used to being denied what he wanted.

"Oh, quit your bitch'n," Shade pushed the ice pack she was holding to his lip a little harder then necessary, making him grunt with the added pressure. "You had it coming and you're a dumb ass if you think you didn't. Whether it be from my sister or anyone of the jealous fans Kurumu has lurking in the shadows, it was bound to happen. Just take it as a life lesson and move on." Deciding to take a sweeter tone and sugar coat his loss, she softened her tone to the charming one only a succubus could offer...with attitude, "So why don't you just shut your hole and let me give you and your boys a free night with the girls, as much booze as you can drink, and I'll _personally_ make sure momma takes care of you. Hm?"

Trevor's started to roar in indignation, however-

"Uhm...Boss," One of the guys being 'attended' to had a pretty brunette straddling him, wiping his cheek with adoring affection. "I think it's a good idea."

"Yeah, Boss," a guy with his shirt off was being coo'd and awed over with two blondes seeking to subdue any ache or complaint he had with a gesture of his hand. "I'm not exactly mad anymore."

Trevor turned to his more loyal men, but they were also being be taken cared of. There was a red head kneeling down on the floor, and from where he was he could see her head bobbing up and down in a steady rhythm that was clearly making her mark on his most trusted lieutenant. One of his men groaned and a couple other were stationed at other couches or love seats, receiving the gentle attentions woman of pleasure were proficient at.

_So much for loyalty, _he thought with a sour grunt. When it came to sex or money it was obvious which won out. _Idiots! Money is more important, you can always buy sex._

"I promise no one will tell anyone what happened to you or your friends," Shade placed his hand over her generous, heaving heart...or where her heart would be had she not covered her left breast with his hand. "What do you say?"

_Then again there is a lot to be said for good quality pussy. _He was fighting his own pride at this point. The knowing smirk across Shade's full lips and her narrowed not so shy violet blue eyes did tease him more than he liked. She might not say anything to others but _she _knew and would undoubtedly remind him from time to time. "Who are you kidding? There is no way I'm going to let this go. I'm…"

"Well in that case I'm just going to make sure everyone, and I mean everyone," Aghea announced while chaperoning the recovery of Kurumu's now ex boyfriend. "Knows that you and your thugs were beaten to a bloody pulp by a boy barely out of high school with nothing but his bare hands."

"What?" Trevor scrambled to get up, but Shade planted her hand in the middle of his chest and threw him back into the couch with an impressive amount of strength.

"Sit your ass down or I'll get my bouncers in here to make sure the next kind of sex you have will make you the star in Federal Prison." Shade snapped with her finger darting between Trevor's brown eyes.

Kurumu and Tsukune were watching everything just out of everyone's sight. Kurumu gripped herself to Tsukune's side as if attached to his hip. All this time she had felt incomplete, slightly fractured and empty. Now that he was here with her again she was finally whole with that part of her that couldn't breathe now full of that part of her she couldn't let go of. She didnlt want to lose that feeling. If it was up to her, there was no way she was going to let go of this happiness ever again.

Nuzzling his arm possessively had made many of the patrons throw jealous or amusing eyes his way, he couldn't help but be reminded how it had been when Moka had held onto him so unrelentingly back in school.

It seemed like a long time ago since he'd had her that close.

"I'll be willing to make any reparations needed to-" Tsukune began, but when Aghea turn to look over her shoulder at him with a tilted eyebrow, he decided to stay quiet when he knew he was in for one hell of a lecture.

"On the contrary, Tsukune-kun," Aghea didn't look like she was mad. In fact, far from it.

"You performed admirably, just like a Destined One should. I'm very proud of how you handled yourself and how you defended Kurumu's honor. It speaks highly of you and the choices my daughter has made to have you. I give you my complete and utter faith that you will take care of my darling daughter in any way that needs to be done. _Any_ way, Tsukune-kun."

Kurumu knew her mother very well and didn't like where this was going.

Ageha sent him a wide smile. "I do have to ask if you've mourned the loss of your spouse properly, Tsukune-kun. I'd hate to have to think you came back to my Kurumu-chan as a rebound.""

"Mom!" Kurumu barked angrily, putting herself between Tsukune and her mother's curiously roaming eyes.

"It's true, _Mumu_-chan," Shade was directing the girls to take the men that belonged to Trevor down a hall to be tended too. "What married man comes to our little business without his wedding ring and still had that nice bleached bit of skin around his finger? It's not like it's the first time someone has abandoned their nuptials for a night of pleasure. "

Tsukune snatched his right hand over his left to defend himself, but Yukari's fit of giggles and the volcano red like hue Kurumu's cheeks flared brought him up short.

"Mumu-chan?" Yukari fell backwards cartoonishly, careless how many men about could see her cute teddy panties at her fetus like position while gasping for breath, was guffawing so hard she was hyperventilating. "Your nickname is Moomoo! They thought you were a cow too! Hahahahahaa! Desu! I can't breathe! I can't-Wah!"

"Stop calling me that you flat chested little brat or I'll strangle you with your own garter belts!" Kurumu had snatched the young witch from the floor and was shaking her so violently Yukari looked ready to have her head fall off.

Yukari, on the other hand, was still unrepentant.

"This is what they must call 'Mad Cow' disease! Wahahahahaha! Ack!"

Kurumu and Yukari went down in a tumble, hair flailing and squeals and screams drawing on the crowds, luring men that were supposed to be ushered away taking on the new sight with hormonal interest. From out of no where, cheers and taunts were being tossed their way with Shade, now taking an active interest called one of her guards over to set bets and wages.

Tsukune and Aghea were somewhat alone and given time for him to explain himself.

"Aghea-san," Tsukune began, but she put her hand on his shoulder with a little more tenderness then what could be considered appropriate.

"Oh my, Tsukune-kun, you shouldn't be so formal with me. I consider you very close to my heart as well as that of my daughters. I think it's only good manners to call me, your Aghea-chan," She nuzzled his arm between her breasts, breathily speaking into the crook of his neck with adoring eyes, "or Aghea when we're alone."

Tsukune swallowed hard.

"Ah, Aghea, you are right about something happening between my wife and I, however, if you don't mind, I'd like to keep the details private. Please."

Aghea gave the young Aono a patient look. "Didn't I tell you anything that happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, Tsukune-kun? Why do you think that offer would stop now? You don't have to hide anything from me or from my daughter. In here, with us, you are free to express your deepest regrets, ask for your most wanting desires, and release you greatest sorrows." She wiped his cheek with the pad of her thumb as a mother might a speck of dirt from their child's cheek.

_A very, very hot mother_, Tsukune thought.

"Here, you _ARE_ one of us. We won't judge you at all. Tsukune-kun," She touched her finger tip to his chin, "Here, you are free. Do you understand?"

Licking his lips with how warmly she revealed their disposition, he could only nod. "But, if you don't mind, what happened between Moka and I is still something that should not be known to everyone here. It's our business and I'd like to keep Kurumu out of that loop. If you don't mind, I think there are already enough people who know."

She slowly blinked her eyes at him, and shrugged. "If you insist, Tsukune," She raised a finger to get his attention, "But you know as well as I do, that if someone else knows what has happened it won't be long till everyone, including my daughter, will. Why hide it from my Kurumu? She'd eagerly help you. You know that."

Tsukune glanced over to where Ruby was pulling Yukari off of Kurumu and Shade was trying to untangle the girls hair from each other's grasps. It would have been a hell of a lot easier had the crowd not been cheering and hollering around them.

"Because I don't want to give her an impression that I came back to have her take Moka's place. I don't know what's going to happen, but I am not here for that at all." He lowered his head sadly. "I just came here to see Kurumu when Ruby told us that she needed to come retrieve you and your sister. Other then that, I'm heading back. Kurumu can't come with us. She has to stay. I'll tell her what I believe she needs to know about Moka and I, but I've got a strong feeling she and I will probably have one of our very few times together, now, like this. I don't want to give her an impression of more. Does that make sense?"

"Your gentle heart does not belong to a family of vampires, Tsukune," Aghea straightened his shirt when she peeled herself away from him. "They will break you eventually, although, I pray that they never do. You're a good man and I have always thought so, even if you did not choose my very willing daughter. Being who you are, alone, has made you worthy of a destined One. Just ask yourself when you can, would any vampire, stronger or weaker then you be willing to pine for you and endure for you because of what you are, here."

Aghea touched his heart with the palm of her hand.

Tsukune could only think of what Moka had done to get him to try and chance his decisions towards hers. He didn't have a ready answer.

"Mumu-chan," Shade called out after pulling her away from the still giggly Yukari, "If you don't take this ordinary and still questionably straight young man out for a night of the town, I will. Oh, and I promise to get that scared virgin look off his face after I'm done." Shade pulled Tsukune into her bosomy embrace, "If there is ever a doubt that you like women, Tsu-ku-ne-kun, I'll make sure that I'll scream it to the highest heaven that you were made a man by no other then I, Mistress Caro Shade. Won't that be nice?"

"Ahhh-"

"Oh, no," Aghea pressed herself against the other side of Tsukune's face, mashed between two sets of succubi who were mashing him into a pillow sandwich,"If anyone here is going to teach my daughter's Destined One how to enjoy the touch of a woman's body, then as her mother it is my duty to be there to help. You don't mind if my nee-sama and I take turns showing you how to properly ravage a woman, do you? I've always been the gentle lover while she's been the more...untamed one."

Blood trickled down his nose in a way he never imagined. Surely, there were limits to how much a man, even as a vampire, could take.

"Auntie! Mother! Quit fondling him!" Kurumu pulled him from between their grasp, but not without pressing the side of his face against her thinly veiled cleavage. "And I never used to say Mumu, Auntie! Quit telling people I used to say-"

"Mooooooooooo!" Yukari made a deep howl while hiding behind Ruby's back.

Said teacher smartly thunked her on the head.

"Ouchie!"

"Kurumu-san, if you don't mind," She put her wand away after smiting her apprentice again, "I need to speak with your mother and your aunt. If you'll excuse us. Ladies?" Ruby bowed politely to the elder succubi, however she was directing them off to the office Kurumu had just exited.

Both women whispered something to Kurumu: Aghea made her frown a little while Shade made her blush like no tomorrow.

"I won't show him the champagne room, Auntie!"

Tsukune had never heard of one and couldn't understand why she would be too against it.

"Us grown ups have a lot to talk about and this may be your last night together for who knows how long, Mumu-chan. It might be a good idea to give him something to remember him by." Shade offered a meaningful wink of her sapphire, violet eyes.

"Wait, what about me? Desu!" Yukari was squirming, looking between everyone. "I want to stay and hear all about Kurumu trying to read past a third grade level,"

"Hey, you tiny snot! I'll beat you up and down the strip-"

"And then I can be the meat in the monster sandwich as we drip oil all over our naked, sweaty-mph!"

Ruby clamped a hand over Yukari's mouth, earning frustrated eyes working their way up to her sempai.

"That'll be enough of that for now. You're coming with me because this involves you too!"

Yukari pointed at herself with her mouth still covered.

"Yes, now come along and come quietly."

Yukari began to whine when Shade patted her head. "Hey, after we're done, do you want me to show you how to work the pole?"

"Ew!" Ruby snatched her hand away from Yukari's mouth.

She was actually drooling.

Aghea draped a hand over Ruby's shoulders. "Yes, and if that's not good enough to keep you all occupied, we do have a dungeon room, leather wardrobe for all sorts of punishing needs and every single article of corrective tools and equipment needed for a mistress and her servant. Want to see it?"

Ruby was now flushed and fidgety. "We really can't. Our Master told us that as soon as we're done to head right back over..."

"We have at least two hundred sets of shoes, boots, hoods, gag pieces, whips, capes, and corsets...each" Shade smoothly took Ruby's other shoulder.

"Two...hundred...each?" Ruby was chewing her lip with indecision.

"We could both be your Mistress. Seeing as how you've been the naughty, undeserving, little pig that _has_ to be punished." Aghea traced Ruby's chin with her finger.

"Really!" Ruby all but squealed.

Tsukune felt a little out of place with Ruby's erotic endeavors so openly accepted.

"The sooner we're done, the sooner we can put this naughty, filthy, bad, bad girl who has done many, many horrible things in the stocks to be whipped." Shade purred into Ruby's dark locks.

Ruby's knees looked ready to buckle.

"What about me?" Trevor stood up with unsteady legs, anger still glowing in his eyes.

"You can come watch," Aghea flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"And we'll both take care of you," Shade aligned herself against Aghea, earning a quirked eyebrow at her nee-sama.

Trevor's anger disappeared like a flash. "Both of you?"

"Both of us?" Aghea blinked at her sister when Shade started to look at her with a little more intimacy then what would be considered normal.

"For Mumu-chan, you silly girl." Shade parted her lips and licked Aghea's neck in a very indecent manner.

Aghea's whimper could make men and women feel a heat in their loins that was nothing short of orgasmic.

"Just like summer camp," Aghea mewled back at her older sister. "Could we make sure that we limit the amount of partners this time? I really do hate feeling that sore in the evening."

"You never could keep up." Shade opened her lips to kiss Aghea...

...and Aghea accepted throatily.

Yukari's made strange noises that sounded a lot like she was choking. "That...was...hot...desu."

"Come along, little girl," Shade beckoned towards Yukari. "There is more then one way to make a woman out of you."

Tsukune and Kurumu were staring at the older women as they walked into the office while dragging Yukari behind them. Trevor was still staring ahead as if he just witness color for the first time.

Shade called out for her niece, eventually getting her attention when Tsukune also snapped to the cute nickname, "Mumu-chan,"

Kurumu blinked and turned to her. "Yes, Auntie?"

"Give him something he'll never forget this night. Your mom and I are working for it, so make it special. Won't you?"

"I will, I promise!"

"Mumu-chan?" Tsukune smirked as he glanced over at Kurumu curiously. "What do you want to give me?"

Later on that night, they went to a different place where she had always wanted to take him and he had to honestly say, was surprised. It was different in a way that it made his respect for her go in a completely different way then what he had been exposed to earlier that night.

* * *

It also didn't help that the first words out of her mouth after a little walk and stop at a shop was...

"Tsukune, do you want my cherry?"

Tsukune was sure he wasn't ready for this kind of night.


	19. Ch 19 No Regrets

AN: Okay, there are a few songs in the chapter and I must give them their due. One is by Nickleback 'Something In Your Mouth'. Another great song! The lyrics are perfect for how I picture Aghea that is both sexual and energetically arousing. The second song is Closer by Nine Inch Nails. All I have to say is, uhm...yeah. Read the chapter and it'll make sense.

I highly advise listening to the songs to enjoy those parts more!

Your Mistress.

* * *

Get What You Wanted Ch 19

"Tsukune, do you want my cherry?" Kurumu glanced over the collar of her coat towards her Destined One.

Tsukune tried to think of a thousand different ways to politely tell his friend that he wasn't here for that, however all he could get out was...

"Kurumu-chan, I'm flattered, but-"

In between Kurumu's fingers, she shoved a maraschino cherry being dangled by it's stem in between his eyes. The flared end of the spoon that had a nice coating of mint chocolate chip and hot fudge topping was being given a thorough suckling that had many a man looking at her as if she was giving it oral sex.

The innuendo linked between said spoon and 'fruit' offered made him try to put pieces of what was actually being offered as opposed to what his mind was insinuating left him speechless.

"No? Okay." She popped the fruit in her mouth and chewed with her eyes closed, making little 'yummie' noises. "I _love_ ice cream. Is yours any good?"

Tsukune glanced down at his simple vanilla sundae with strawberry toppings and chuckled. "It's fine, Kurumu-chan."

They had went to a little dessert parlor after walking several blocks in comfortable silence. Kurumu wouldn't let go of his arm the whole time, feeling the need to have him as close to her as possible without being surgically grafted. As soon as a cone like sign came into view, like a little girl, she had squealed 'Ice Cream!' and pleaded with him to have some with her. It wasn't long after he was staring at the stemmed fruit after she offered it to him innocently enough and he, in contrast, thought something completely corrupt after glaring down a few guys looking at her in hopeful invitation.

She sat with adoring silence, staring at him, simply content to hold his hand as she chewed on the cherry with the stem swishing from one side of her mouth to the other like Mizore would her lolli. He had felt a little uncomfortable letting her be so familiar with him after all these years of only holding onto Moka's hand, but he couldn't deny her the simple pleasure of this gesture.

Kurumu had certainly earned it.

_Besides_, he thought, _how long will it be till we see each other after this?_

It wasn't soon after, she found the courage what she had been meaning to ask since the announcement back at the club._  
_

"What happened, Tsukune?" Kurumu asked in a quiet voice, rubbing his bare ring finger with her small soft digits.

The young succubus didn't have to look into his eyes to feel his pain still deeply ingrained into into his posture, his eyes, his soul. It was a palatable depression just hovering over him like some dark miasma and she could feel him suffocating in it with his false smile.

"I don't want to talk about that, Kurumu-chan." He quietly replied.

To her credit, she didn't push the issue.

"So," Tsukune decided to ask his own inquires to divert his friend's ponderings. "You and Trevor, hmm?"

Kurumu's bare shoulders sunk into her dark leather jacket as if preparing to be scolded. She would have preferred the conversation her and her Destined One had did NOT involve the such horrid glaring faults in her relationships.

"Please, don't remind me."

Tsukune took a tasteless bite of his sundae in awkward silence. Deciding he also had a few things to come clear to protect his dear friend, he politely but firmly spoke what he was thinking.

"He said a lot of bad things about you."

"I know."

"I didn't like it."

"I know."

"I'm not sorry I beat him and his friends up, Kurumu."

Kurumu lifted her eyes, blushing prettily at him with a shy smile. The squeeze of her hand to his was that of sincerity.

"Thank you, Tsukune."

Her savior, however, was not very receptive to her gratitude.

"I'm disappointed, Kurumu-chan." Tsukune lectured in a way that made her blink. Even her mother didn't scold her like this. "The guy was a creep. He talked about you and some of the girls you worked with as if you were garbage. I don't believe you were ignorant to them, either. Why would you even consider a guy like that to be your boyfriend?"

Kurumu dabbed at her ice cream with her spoon without any appetite, looking at it as if to summon some kind of proper answer for her Destined One.

"The truth, Tsukune?" she voiced quietly, azure eyes looking out from under her long mascara thick lashes.

He waited for her to answer.

Kurumu stabbed the spoon into her sundae and squared her shoulders at him. "Because, the reality of it all, is we Succubi are not honorable creatures."

This confused him.

"What do you think my mother, my auntie, or even I are built and train to do since we come of age, Tsukune?"

She purposely threw her coat open and jut her breasts out at him with practiced ease. Many a male almost broke their neck to get a good look.

"We are creatures of lust, embodiments of sex and sex appeal to lure and seduce. However, the purpose of that is to financially and spiritually drain and control men for the sake of pleasure and comfort. There isn't a thing that as a woman or as a sensual being we won't do to get what we want or need. _That_ is why I was with Trevor."

His jaw moved a few times, but then he nodded, accepting her answer.

"It's not my place to tell you who to date or what to do with your life, Kurumu-chan. I was lecturing and I shouldn't have been. Please forgive me." He lowered his head, but there was still that disappointment that spoke volumes of how he felt.

"Tsukune," Kurumu touched his cheek with her finger tips, getting him to look up at her. "However, such a life does not exactly apply to me. I never had that chance after I met you and Moka."

"What do you mean?"

Taking another bite of her sundae, she dabbed at her lips with a napkin. "When I first arrived at Youkai, I had challenged Moka to see who would be more popular with the boys. I selected you as a test to show her that 'I' was the school beauty. Remember?"

He nodded fondly.

"I already had a small harem of boys growing and it would have well went beyond simple double digits had I not confronted either of you." She flicked her numbers of male admirers easily. What were they compared to that of a boy who would protect? "After I failed to seduce you and then you saved me from Moka, I stopped using my charm ability or trying to lure other boys to me altogether. All of them, every one of them, I let go for one person, Tsukune. I did something my mother succeeded when she was well into her forties and my auntie has never done."

She gripped his hand with both of hers, glowing with the announcement of her lifetime.

"I found my Destined One."

"What does this have to do with Trevor, Kurumu?" he let her rub the pad of her thumb over her knuckles with a far away look in her eyes that gave him pause.

"What does it have to do with Trevor?" She squinted at him in confusion, as if he just asked why is water wet or fire hot. "Everything! A succubi only gets to meet their Destined One once in their life! After I met you, the idea of even seeing another boy became irrelevant and ludicrous! There _isn't_ anyone else for me, Tsukune. Don't you understand? I _can't_ see myself with anyone else. My mother enjoyed many years to go through men, living off of their generosity and gifts, perfecting her skill as a succubus until her forties. When she found my father, she cut all of her men off and became the perfect house wife, lover...simply anything for him up until his death. I never had that chance because I met you."

He had expected her to sound upset or upset about lacking the experiences her mother or her auntie enjoyed, however...

"That was then I found my purpose, my vigil in life. I'm glad that I did, Tsukune. I don't regret it one bit."

The idea that she had became so tunnel visioned after her selecting him made him blush guiltily. It was hard to wrap his mind of how important he was to her.

Her voice lowered sadly, reflecting in her normally cheerful and spirited pretty eyes.

"Then you married Moka and I could no longer be by your side, even as a mistress, or even in the same country let alone on the same hemisphere. I had no other choice but to continue as a succubus since you and I could not be together. My auntie and my mother wanted Trevor to be the first man I used to get over you. In their own way, they were trying to help me. It's easier to do that sort of things we succubi do to someone you loathe then it is to someone you care about, Tsukune. While I could find a nice guy, would it be right or even fair for me to hurt him when I KNOW I'm going to do it? If you knew you were going to hurt someone, wouldn't it be easier to do so with someone you care absolutely nothing about?"

It made sense. With that line of thought, though, he couldn't help wonder, looking back at the last couple of days, why Moka had called Gin. It was obvious she had to have thought about this for a while and it wasn't just a knee jerk reaction. His wife was not a stupid or impulsive woman to not think this through enough to choose someone at random off the street, so why Gin? Listening to Kurumu talk about if she was going to purposely hurt someone then it would be easier to do it with someone she didn't care about, then did that mean she didn't care about him? Did she just expect to just issue out the pain and for it to not have repercussions?

Tsukune rest his elbows on the table, studying her a little closer.

"So all this time, you were going to use him, but you couldn't? He told me that he tolerated you, but you would do nothing with him at all. If you were going to use him, but do nothing, why let him believe it for so long that you would?"

"I don't know," She looked away, frustrated with the answer herself and nervous because her friend's judging compassionate stare. "Because I'm a coward. I was afraid to let go of the one jerk who I knew, when the time came, I could let him go without a second thought. At the same time," she took his hand and placed it to her cheek, rubbing it delightedly, "a part of me couldn't because I still wanted to be with you and save myself so when you did come by, your Kurumu-chan could still be here for you if you wanted her."

Tsukune didn't want his sundae anymore.

Looking at how openly, how selflessly Kurumu was leaving herself so vulnerably open for him did wonders to his self esteem and heart. Here was another one of his friends putting him before themselves, even going as far as to wait for him after all these years even after he married his high school sweetheart.

Even if she wore that silly short pleated skirt, tied up front white shirt, leg warmers and over sized black leather jacket, he thought the most beautiful part of her was definitely the glow of happiness she expressed as she put his hand to her neck.

How could he do this to her?

"I don't know when I'm coming back, Kurumu," Tsukune licked his lips. It would be so easy to want things from his friend who was offering herself so willingly.

Azure eyes greeted him. "I know, Tsukune."

"Would you come with me?" He stood up from his seat with her hand still in his.

"Anywhere you want." She stood next to him, hands wrapped around his arm easily, as if she had always knew that was where she belonged.

* * *

"Tsukune, I do have to admit this is not exactly the place I expected you to take me."

It was a little boutique, filled with some simple beauty items for girls here and there. They browsed through the isles with Kurumu's interest peeked here and there, but nothing really caught her attention. The time they were burning belonged to Tsukune, so if this was what he wanted to do, she would deny him nothing.

"Can you close your eyes, Kurumu-chan?"

The smirk that crossed her lips was one her auntie would have been proud of. "oh?"

"Please?" He didn't like the way she was looking at him, as if he was going to take advantage of her.

Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms and turned around. She could hear him walking away. She trusted he wouldn't just up and leave her there in the middle of the store, but it scared her minute by minute when it took well over five for him to come back.

He wouldn't abandon her in the middle of the store to go back to Youkai, would he? This wasn't the last time she would see him, was it?

"Tsukune?" She put her knuckles to her lips nervously.

No one answered.

"Tsukune?" Now she turned around, looking throughout the store to see if she could see him.

He was no where to be seen.

A chill ran through her body like nothing she could ever understand. Was he hurt? Had he just up and left her without saying good bye? He wouldn't, would he? Would he?

"Kurumu-chan!" He came back with a bag in his hand, waving at her to get her attention.

She almost bowled him over when he was close enough to be throttled.

"I thought you left me!" She openly struggled to keep her tears from falling, gripping his shirt at the front as if to 'feel' he really was, indeed, there with her.

Guiltily, he patted her head while he felt her tremble to pieces. "I'm sorry, Kurumu-chan. I didn't have any American dollars and the cashier was trying to help me translate the debit card machine. I should have paid more attention in class, huh?"

Unable to say anything else, she nodded against him. Glad to have him back, she didn't let him go till she regained some composure as they headed back towards her auntie's club.

* * *

He knew she couldn't be too comfortable walking penguin like next to him as she leaned against him, but she didn't utter a single complaint. It was still bright out and there was still as much foot traffic as there probably was during the day, Tsukune noticed. They still said very little when Tsukune stopped her within sight of Devil's Little Angels.

She looked up at him expectantly, patiently.

"I have something for you, Kurumu-chan." He took the bag he had bought at the boutique and peeked into it.

She fidgeted in place, eager to see what kind of gift he got for her. They had always exchanged gifts now and then, especially during Maiden's Day and White Day, but in America they had Valentine's day, but it was well into the summer with no particular reason for the exchange of presents.

He had wanted to give her a gift 'just because.' To have one of these was a treasured memento between succubi and Destined One.

"I know it's not much, but I couldn't help notice you took your barrette off. I thought it always looked nice on you, Kurumu-chan, but, to me, you look incomplete without something in your hair after seeing you with some thing for so many years." He knew he was doing a terrible job explaining why he got her the gift he did, so he decided to let it speak for itself when she gave him that patient, yet annoyed look of 'just give it to me already!'

When he gave her the bag, she carefully parted it open. Inside a small, clear plastic box held a little figurine attached to a hair clip. When she opened it with the slowest, most grateful smiles.

She could only handle the ornament with careful attention. It was a delicate lavender fairy with opal tinted wings with white ribbon streamers coming off it's sash.

Awe was not a word she used to explain how she felt. Her heart was thumping so hard against her chest, so painfully aware of how close he was when he took her gift and clipped it awkwardly in her hair. She felt everything, smelled everything, memorized everything when he all but smothered her while ungracefully putting it on her with his tongue poking out of the side of his lips.

Chuckling apologetically, he parted from her enough for her to be able to look up at him with undisguised want.

It all bubbled to an unbearable tsunami of desire when he reached down and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for you like I should have, Kurumu-chan. I hope you'll forgive me. Know that if I can, I'll do my best to come here more often. I promise."

The subdued set of her blue violet eyes reached her smile. If anything, his promise seemed to break her down a little bit more.

"I love you, Tsukune." She quietly confessed through numb lips after touching the cloying scent of him and fading warmth from her cheek.

"Kurumu-chan..."

"I know," She wiped her hands across her eyes with the tears threatening to fall, but she said it again anyways. "I know you still love Moka. I know you and I can't be together. I know you're married. I know you're having problems back home. I know I caused so much trouble for you and everyone. It makes me sad to know I might be wasting my time and it scares the hell out of me but...but..."

She touched her new gift and then took his hand. "But I don't care. It doesn't make sense and I know you don't understand, but to me, it doesn't matter."

"How can you feel that way for me after everything that happened to you!" Now he gripped her shoulders hard enough for his fingers to pinch her skin. "You were banished! You were chased and treated like a criminal, Kurumu! You ended up here, doing this, all of this because you have no where else to go and if you hadn't-"

"I told you already, I have no regrets!" Kurumu took his hand and smiled, placing his fingers on her cheek.

"How can you say that?" He rasped painfully, watching her so carelessly dismiss everything that happened to her. She still held on so lovingly to his hand and seemed so happy."Look at what we've done to you."

"You didn't do this to me, Tsukune." She corrected him, "I did this to me. I told you before, I have no regrets."

"Why?" He needed to know now. This couldn't all be because of being her Destined One. There had to be more.

"Because," she tilted her eyes to his, "I did 'something.'"

He stared at her blankly.

"I could have stood by and watch as you and Moka lived your lives, enduring you two love each other without no more then my hope for you two to be happy and keep my feelings inside, but I couldn't. I wouldn't! I had to do more then just sit by and ...and...well..." She looked away after blowing a lock out of her eyes. "I have no regrets because I tried, Tsukune. Can you understand that?"

She touched his face. "I did something. I would have regrets if I just accepted you leaving me and done nothing, but, as annoying and probably insulting it was to your marriage and to Moka, if I could do anything, I did. How can I feel anything but somewhat content to see you understand and know I would do up to stupid stuff for you? You believe me, right? I would do anything for my Destined One?"

He could only nod with the epiphany of her perception.

Before he could move his lips, she reached up on her toes, eyes closed, hands behind his neck, and kissed him.

Her affection wasn't returned, but it wasn't denied either. It felt good to be wanted like she wanted him, but there was still that little bit of him that was thankful, that bit of him that told himself over and over again, she would deny him nothing. It made him happy, but it also scared the hell out of him.

Kurumu exhaled brokenly when they parted. She wiped the linked saliva that hung from his lips to hers bashfully.

"You are the first boy I've willingly kissed, Tsukune." Kurumu sighed blissfully.

"But, Trevor-"

"He took my kisses and, yes, he was officially the first boy I kissed," She scowled, but then looked up at him. "Mizore was my first kiss, you remember, I'm sure."

He nodded. The idea had made him sweat uncomfortably many a lonely night.

"But the first boy I've ever given my kiss to is you, My Destined One. Thank you for letting me."

Licking his lips, feeling a stir in his body that she had churned in him that he had neglected for a good while, his eyes followed the lines of her face, the smooth curve of her neck, the pulse line that throbbed with the beat of her heart...

Kurumu's eyes widened in pain and shock when his teeth pierced her skin, digging into her neck, hungrily seeking and opening the vein to withdraw sustenance and gloriously hot, spicy blood.

He had given her no warning, no hint or suggestion he was going to feed off of her, but he just did. This was nothing like the first time he had done so with her.

Her breath was taken from her like the most savages of kisses. Her body feebly fought to stay erect and her hands attempted to put some semblance of order into his actions, but she eventually succumbed to him, gave into him as she felt him suckle her neck, felt his lips latch with the mildest growls.

"Tsukune," She whispered intimately, her voice lost in the exquisite pain of him taking from her what his most primal, most inhuman desire baptized by the ritual of hunter and prey. Her fingers entwined in his hair, pulling him to her to take more, to take her life if he wanted it. She was there for him to do with as he pleased.

To many people, the ladies of the night were often found necking or being fondled by their encouraging Johns. Kurumu, with her attire and the wanton way she pulled Tsukune to take more of her, her Destined One's feeding was seen as nothing more then a thorough necking.

Too soon, it was over.

Kurumu felt his his ragged breath hover over her neck as if fighting to drink more, fight his urge to quench what was there for the taking.

She pulled him to her, "More."

"No, Kurumu-chan. It's going to get dangerous and I...can't."

"You can, please." She mewled, getting on her toes, but he pushed her arms length, shaking his head.

"Don't tempt me, Kurumu-chan, or I'm leaving." He threw her hands away from him, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. It was so hard for him to do anything more then watch the two puncture wounds close, but taunting him to seek more.

Sensing his determination, she politely conceded. Rubbing the side of her neck that stung, she realized this had not been the hickey bearing kiss Moka and him normally shared with the other.

This was a bite.

When he was able to look her in the eye again, he whispered hoarsely, "You are the only girl, other then Moka, that I have ever feed from, Kurumu-chan."

With his brown eyes staring into her exotic azure ones, she nodded. "I would do it all over again, Tsukune. Everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Because of this," She touched his lips, wiping the stain of her blood from his chin. "You and I like this, right here, right now. If I ever missed you then, Tsukune, can you imagine how good this makes me feel for you to be here with me now? For you to know that there is nothing I won't do for you? If you ask it of me, it just will simply be, my Destined One."

He started to say something, almost demand that she understand the predicament she was saying...but then a sliver of a memory came to his mind.

It involved Moka.

"Kurumu, had you and I ever dated and then married," Kurumu's cheeks flushed prettily, "You would let our children stay close to my family, right? We would keep in contact with my mother, my father, and even my cousin? They could go to a human school and eventually Youkai in time?"

It was Kurumu's turn to look a little off balanced by his question. Scratching her head with her tapered nails, she appraised his seriousness.

He seemed completely so.

"Tsukune," she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Why wouldn't I? You were born human and your family are wonderful people. I do have to say your cousin's a little weird, but look at my family. My auntie would have to be limited as to how often she sees our children, especially if it's a boy and don't even get me started as to the little outfits she would buy our daughter if it's a girl, but ...yeah." She shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I would prefer your family over mine anytime, but perhaps we could see Mizore sometimes. I hear the children she has are just adorable and their winters over there are just gorgeous!"

For her worth, she couldn't understand why his weird question and her answer seem to make him brood deep behind those walnut brown eyes.

"So you don't mind being around humans, Kurumu-chan?" He asked again, as if to confirm her answer for himself.

She shook her aquamarine hair, "Tsukune, look at where I work." She flicked her hands to her auntie's tavern. "We're brought up around humans. It's in our history and our lifestyle from the day we're born. Now, don't get me wrong, we expect to seek out strong, handsome, and extremely desirable monsters or men for our Destined One," Kurumu's eye's lit up like her mother's predatory gleam, "But what could be more wonderful or more powerful then a man who is willing to die for her who is _not_ charmed? Who also happens to have the most generous heart, the most softest spot for his friends, and forgives those who have wronged him? Tsukune, even as a vampire, it was your soul and your love that drew me to you. I mean, being a vampire is very hot and all, but you protecting me from a vampire who is ready to rip my wings and tail off when you were just a human after I tried to kill you...Just the thought of it now..."

Kurumu looked unsteady on her feet, looking ready to topple over. Tsukune caught her before she did. Blushed cheeks and breath in a pant, she purred into his chest, "I am your Kurumu-chan, Tsukune. Even if you won't have me, I am yours."

The look in her eyes, the willingness in her voice and the cloying scent of her feminine musk as a woman and succubus was doing things to his libido as a man.

"We should go, Kurumu-chan."

"Yes," she reached for his hand and pulled her towards her auntie's club with a bounce in her step that spoke of hurried eagerness.

* * *

Tsukune could hear a fast beat of Rock thumping off the walls, and before he could take in faces and bodies, he was surprised to see Yukari being absolutely assaulted by Aghea in time to the music. It took him just a moment to realize Aghea wasn't hurting Yukari, but the way her young cheeks blushed and the sheer shock and fear of her eyes couldn't prove that she wasn't.

_Crafty little lip tricks, tattoos on her left hip._

_She's bending as your spending. There no ending to it, so baby come on!_

_Dressed up like a princess, better that her skin smells_

_Better then any flower in the desert. Come on!_

Tsukune couldn't believe his eyes. The sheer raw hunger in Aghea's eyes, Kurumu's mother, just shimming her breasts and hips in such a sensually flaying gyration around Yukari holding onto the pole for dear life made him swallow hard. The very feminine hunger and perfect sync with the drum beat and then the electric guitar of the song made him wonder just how seriously talented Aghea really was at sex. The light dazzled off of every sequin, her hands reached up from her neck to her glossy hair, her lips parted in controlled pants at the exertion of her dance in those kinds of heels on the catwalk just left him speechless.

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong._

_Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long._

_Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody,_

_Isn't funny how how the honey wanted you all along!_

At the end of that those lyrics, Tsukune was surprised to see Aghea flash her hair away from her eyes with a toss of her head and point directly at Tsukune, licking her lips with a savage promise that made him remember like cold water through his veins that Kurumu was Aghea's daughter and she was a part of a night creature that while vampires were hunters, succubi were masters of seduction and lust.

_(You naughty thing!)_

_You're ripping up the dance floor, honey!_

_(You naughty woman!)_

_You shake your ass around for everyone!_

_(You're such a mover!)_

_I love the way you dance with anybody!_

_(The way you swing!)_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb!_

_You're so much cooler, when you never pull it out!_

_You look so much cuter, with something in your mouth!  
_

Tsukune really didn't need to see Kurumu's mother get on her knees, prowling across the catwalk with her dress cut so low he could see all the way down to her belly with her bountiful breasts swaying with each twist of her shoulder, her hips. She arched her back up so high everyone, everyone could see that she had to 'shave' to keep perfect feminine hygiene unquestioned.

The mention of 'something in your mouth' instantly brought Tsukune's eyes to Aghea's parted full lips and then to her daughters.

As if by some weird notice, Kurumu licked her lips at the same time her mother did.

Yes, Tsukune was sure he was in some kind of perfect hell.

Yukari was screaming something, but Tsukune couldn't hear over the patrons cheering their heads off as whatever ritual being put on for the young witch's sake. The mob's uproar fully supported Aghea's in her fantastic display of sexual athleticism and provocative posturing.

_She loves the night scene, bar queen, just living for the fun._

_Taking over the dance floor like she's the only one._

_In the spotlight, all night, kissing everyone,_

_and trying to look innocent while sucking on her thumb. _

_(So much cooler)_

_When you never pull it out._

_(So much cuter)_

_With something in your mouth!_

The song was reaching a solo guitar followed by Kurumu's mother straddling poor Yukari. The scatter of money trickling from the spurts of hands flowing towards them made Tsukune nervous. Kurumu tugged him towards the back when he was sure, absolutely positive that he just saw Aghea grip the back of Yukari's head and give her a scorching kiss.

They rounded a corner and into the basement. Closing the door behind them cut off some of the music and roar of the main room, but into the sound of another mood, another experience.

"Thank you, Mistress! You are too good to someone as unworthy as me!"

SNAP! SNAP! WACK!

"AAAH!"

Tsukune flushed at the uninhibited sounds of Ruby howling in delighted submission. He was almost afraid to ask when he turned a corner to see Ruby's bare, red ass sticking high in the air, her legs tied and cuffed with shackles around Shade's lap with her hand sporting painful red welts.

With all the crops, whips, paddles, and tools about, Shade had decided to use her own hand for a device.

Catching Tsukune's and Kurumu's gawk, she chuckled naughtily, "What? I want to feel it too."

She dragged her nail over Ruby's bottom, cooing gently and lovingly. "Isn't that right, my precious little pet? Your Mistress loves to feel your pain and wouldn't dirty her toys on someone as unworthy as you."

Ruby's dark hair, twin pony tails and all covered her face as she panted in delirium. "Yes, Mistress! You're too good to me! Thank you, Thank you, thank you..."

"Hmm," Shade grinned cheekily over her spread fingers, blowing on them to feel the tingle of her breath on her hand and then over Ruby's fine bottom.

Kurumu looked around, confused.

"Where's Trevor?" She said with a bit of concern.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him," Shade flexed her hand as she stroked Ruby's hair lovingly, affectionately. "He's being taken care of."

"Taken care of?" Kurumu flinched.

She didn't like the sound of that.

"Why?"

"He got a little too greedy and feisty. Brutus and Rock are taking care of him. They're down the hall and in one of the 'special' rooms. I would advise you to go as far away from the sound of their special song. It doesn't exactly create the mood for which I'm sure you want to enjoy."

"Ahh, Kurumu-chan," Tsukune swallowed, unsure what to expect from Shade's help.

"Now then," She turned her attention back to Ruby, "where were we?"

"I was a bad girl," Ruby called out from behind her hair, shifting over Shade's knee.

"Yes, you were," Shade purred with her hand raise.

"This way, Tsukune," Kurumu took him down the small maze of halls, hearing another echo of slaps and smacks.

Hand in hand, they eventually found enough silence for Tsukune to call for Kurumu again.

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"Do you like doing...those things?" he jerked his head towards whence they came.

"I like dancing with my mommy and my auntie can be a little extreme, but you have to admit, it does look like fun, hmm?" She winked at him playfully.

"You can dance like...that?" He remembered the first time he saw her on the catwalk. Yes, the beat was slower and her timing perfect, but he could not expect anyone to be able to move with so much fluid grace and beat as her mother did.

"In time," Kurumu grumped. "My mother was always a show off."

The sound of another song reached their ears and for a moment Kurumu stood still to try and place it.

_Help me. _

_You broke apart my insides._

_Help me._

_I've got no soul to tell._

_Help me._

_The only thing that works for me._

_Help me get away from myself._

"Wah! We need to go!" Kurumu quickly ran down the hall with Tsukune barely holding onto for dear life.

"Why?" Tsukune was barely able to keep up when the rest of the song came to his very acute hearing.

_I want to fuck you like an animal!_

"Don't tell me..."

"Yes!"

Tsukune could only shiver in morbid pity for whatever they were doing to Trevor in 'that' room.

* * *

"We're here, Tsukune." Kurumu took off her jacket and hung it on a hanger in a small makeshift closet.

"Where's here, Kurumu-chan?" He took in the small bed with a dresser, pictures here and there were on a shelf that could show groups of people, friends he was sure that could barely be made out with the light from a lamp hanging loosely from the ceiling.

"My room." She gestured to the cramped space.

It was worn down and clean, but just enough to hold the bare essentials and sleep. He could make out a futon rolled up with a pretty print pillow and blanket folded close by.

Tsukune walked over to a mirrored dresser with one ornament hanging slightly tattered and all but discarded. He picked it up as a mother would a child.

It was her lavender barrette from high school.

The very sight of it made him nostalgic. He couldn't remember a day in their past when she didn't have this ornament in her hair. Now, she had his gift and she seemed adamant to keep it close to her heart.

"Tsukune,"

The young Aono did not miss the sound of clothes falling and Kurumu's deeper, quickening breath. Her pheromone spiked to near suffocating and the feel of her nude breasts pressed against his back.

"Tsukune," her voice was barely a whisper, inviting him in the most delicious ways.

He licked his lips, wondering how far off her comment was earlier about giving him her 'cherry'.

The pun was not lost on him.

"Yeah, Kurumu?" He didn't have it in him to look into her eyes, especially when he could see her in the subdued light of her lamp and her bare shoulders and head buried into him from behind in the reflection of the mirror in front of him.

He knew if she asked him, he would have to deny her. As much as he hated it, he was still married despite the lack of ring on his finger. He would feel horrible, absolutely wretched, but his word was his word and he promised on their wedding day-

"I need to change, Tsukune."

Her softness moved away from him. He could see her hands cover those gorgeously full breasts and turn away.

A part of him was so glad she had the courage to do it herself, but he also could feel the threadbare strength being held in place by her action.

"Could...could you see about sleeping in the room across the hall? I would really like it if you left now."

Tsukune didn't need to see her shoulder's shaking to know this was probably the hardest thing she had to endure, being denied again without even having to ask.

She really was a good girl.

"Thank you, Kurumu-chan." He walked up behind her, angry at himself for feeling her stiffen when he touched her bare shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

When the door closed, she sniffled into hands as she put on some plain pajamas.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She huffed into the air, unable to believe after all her talk of doing 'something' she did absolutely nothing.

She didn't even try.

* * *

Tsukune found everything he needed and sighed remorsefully into the night. Thankfully, Kurumu was able to do what he was afraid to do himself.

"I'll make it up to you somehow, Kurumu-chan."

* * *

Rumors upon rumors were kept at the door when patrons left that early morning.

Trevor seemed subdued and his goons were extremely tight lipped when their boss walked by with stilted legs. He demanded that anyone not ask him a thing. That was the last time the succubi sisters saw Kurumu's ex boyfriend.

Ruby and Shade were staring dreamy-eyed towards the other, a knowing smirk on the elder succubi and flushed cheeks on the witch. Yukari was enjoying a pampering of getting her hair played with by Aghea.

When Tsukune asked her if she was okay, she only responded with, "I think I lost my virginity. Desu."

She looked absolutely pale and scared for her life.

Tsukune and Kurumu seemed content to just stare at the morning sun rise above the picket line of buildings across their road. Words seem to not be needed as they simply held the other's hand and let the feel ingrain itself into their memories.

It was nice.

Not so much long after, the rumble of the bus came along as did the familiar figure of the driver with a cigar in his mouth.

"Lets go, everyone," Ruby called out.

One by one, they clambered on the bus; Yukari with Aghea, Shade with Ruby, Tsukune with-

"I'm sorry, young lady," The bus driver held out his hand to stop Kurumu, "but if you come back with us I can promise you that you'll not only be arrested, but you'll be confined and kept watch after by Kuyou. It won't be pretty."

Biting her lip, she watched Tsukune stare at the driver, then at her.

"I'm sorry, Kurumu-chan, but-"

"I know, Tsukune." She smiled brightly at him, "I told you already. I have no regrets."

Nodding sadly, he watched the folding door close between them with a creak. He walked down the narrow path between the seats to sit in the far back, joining Shade and Aghea waving to Kurumu.

"We'll take care of him, Kurumu dear!"

"Okay, Momma!"

"Don't worry, Mumu-chan! He's in great hands!"

"Stop calling me that! I never used to say that, Auntie!" Kurumu shook her fist at Shade.

"I'll miss you, you top heavy, floppy breasted bovine!" Yukari stuck her tongue out.

"I am not floppy breasted, you pimple chested twerp!"

"Your mother, aunt, and everyone are in good hands, Kurumu-san," Ruby merely kept her eyes on their friend, offering a sincere and honest smile.

"I know, Ruby. I know."

Tsukune was last, but hardly least to say good bye to.

"I'll come back to see you soon, Kurumu-chan." he reached out to touch her hand, but instead she pushed a gift into his.

Her tattered lavender barrette.

"Kurumu-chan, this is-"

"What do I need that for? I already have something special," She fingered the fairy ornament holding up her hair.

Their fingers brushed, her's lingers against his when the bus pulled their hands apart.

Tsukune was surprised at how much it hurt him to see her move away from him. That didn't compare to the compressed burn in his heart when she started to walk in pace with the bus, then start to run with her hand out to him, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Tsukune, I love you!"she wailed, as the impossible distance between them began to grow and she still ran, trying to keep what little bit of time they had memorized and stored for her memories.

_"Because," She tilted her head towards him. "I did 'something'."_

Her message would not be lost to him.

"Kurumu-chan," he could barely breathe, seeing his friend who loved him, honestly, hopelessly love him fall further and further away till she eventually fell on her knees and covered her eyes, bawling like a little girl with no one there to comfort her.

She was alone.

"Don't worry about my daughter, Tsukune-kun," Aghea sat herself next to him. "She's stronger then you realize."

"Of course," Shade turned around in her seat to stare at her niece's Destined One, "Should you ever decide to give her a real chance, what better one then to take what's obviously there?"

"Yeah," Tsukune looked back down the road to where Kurumu's form was nothing more then a dot. The bus drove away at a higher speed, eventually turning down a hill, making Kurumu disappear all together. "A real chance."

Despite everything he witnessed this day, it still left a lot of questions to be answered.

Hopefully, they would be soon.


	20. Ch 20 A Change of Power

Get What You Wanted Ch 20

"Do you understand, Ria?" Lord Akashiya asked as he sat behind his cherry wood desk. The large broadsword with an enruned mithril and steel sheath resting across it's edge, a reminder of the violence that the Master of the Castle always hid behind his civilized demeanor.

Ria needed no reminders of how her father dealt with disobedience of any kind.

"Perfectly, my Lord Akashiya," Ria replied neutrally. She stood poised and perfectly serene to Moka's left; the position of servitude or of lesser rank in the house Akashiya. Up until now Moka had always stood to her left.

Moka did not take her crimson eyes off of her sister for even a moment. Since their father made his announcement Ria had behaved in a perfectly proper and accepting manner. To all outwards appearances she had received the new reality that Moka was the heiress now and that it was she, not Ria, who would inherit everything should their father die. Ria gave absolutely no sign that this upset her and indeed acted as though she had no objections.

Moka didn't believe it, not for an instant, not for a second. There was no way that Ria would be this calm after the news she had just heard. No matter how placcid her outward demeanor, Moka was certain her sister was utterly furious at this news.

Whatever her true feelings, Ria hid them expertly.

"It is my _place_," Ria quipped humbly to the only person she genuinely loved, her father. "I am to never attain the position of Dark Lord of your, excuse me," She shifted her eyes towards her younger sister, eyes that were devoid of all emotion. "_Moka's_ mother's dimension because she will eventually be able to wield the power of Shinso, thus surpassing everyone in the family, even you. I am to always serve, always be second in the hierarchy of our family. When the time of Moka's mother's passing comes, even if you are alive, she will have the blood of Shinso in her and so will be made the Dark Lord of Hades, as well as the owner of this castle, our ancestral lands, and our entire fortune including control over Fairy Tale."

She had recited what her father only moments before had explained to her. Her sister and father were expecting an assortment of reactions.

This utter calm was the one he had feared the most. It was far worse then any tantrum, yelling or screaming. He would have preferred to have her crush things and have her restrained physically or otherwise, however Lord Akashiya knew his eldest daughter quite well. Sekitan Ria was at her cruelest and deadliest when she had no response at all.

"Do you accept the reality of this, my daughter?" Lord Akashiya looked over his steepled fingers, knowing all too well that this was his way of offering her a chance to object and to try and alter his decision.

She just smiled lovingly and folded her hands properly one over the other.

"Of course. As I said, it is my place." Her voice held not the slightest trace of bitterness or resentment.

Lord Akashiya frowned slightly, though he could not really object to anything she had said or done.

Ria had not been the most feared vampire in his employ because she was meek and accepting. She took what she wanted and _never_ yielded what was hers. That she would so easily give up her coveted position was not to be believed, at least not without ripping a few heads off at worst or watching the crumble of lovers fall into despair at the least.

"Do you really have no objection Ria?" He asked, trying to coax her real feelings out of her.

"My Lord," she answered serenely. "What would be the point of objecting? If my sister truly does posses the Shinso blood line then nothing I say or do can alter this decision. I have but two choices; to accept my new role or rebel and leave this family." She bowed her head to him. "As I could never leave you my Lord, I choose to accept."

That was a proper and well reasoned answer and he was sure it was _partially _true. Just as he was sure there was much more going on inside the nimble mind of hers.

What was she hiding?

"Very well." Lord Akashiya knew that only time could reveal whatever plans his most devious daughter was conjuring in her mind, but there was nothing he could do about them. He was at least certain she would take no direct action. He had made it perfectly clear that Moka, Tsukune, and his family were not to be harmed and he was sure his daughter would continue to follow that directive. Ria though understood better than most that there were ways to cause harm without striking directly. His eldest daughter was intelligent, patient, and subtle; a truly frightening combination.

Lord Akashiya might not have been the Dark Lord she had always believed him to be, but he was still the reigning power in the castle and her father, a vampire more than a thousand years old and as powerful as a creature could be in almost any plane of existence.

It would be foolish to try and cross him, and his most trusted daughter was not a fool.

He did feel sympathy for her. The Lord Akashiya had great pride in his eldest daughter, because she really was an ideal vampire; ruthlessness and powerful, but always in control of herself. Even if he did not love her as he did Moka she was still precious to him.

He understood what a terrible wound this had to be to her pride. For her to be forced from the seat of power by just a confession of parentage and history had to be unbearable. Anyone else would have lost control or, worse, become hysterical.

Ria's cold unaffected eyes held the promises of future pain and misery, but they also held obedience and a patient understanding of her current position. His most trust Right Hand, his daughter had been right when she had said nothing could change the decision. The Shinso blood overruled all else.

He would have preferred her to throw some fit or make accusations of things being unfair after all the untold and countless years she has spent carrying out his will and enforcing his word, but there was nothing he could do when she had no reaction at all.

"If I may," Ria lowered her eyes to her father, "I would like to get things prepared for our departure to Youkai Academy."

"Dismissed," He granted with a nod.

Ria turned, walking towards the door of her father's room without looking at anyone, especially her sister. Closing the door behind her, bowed at the waist, she eventually caught her young sister and father with a knowing purse of her lips that said nothing, yet promised everything.

The door closed with a quiet click.

Moka had not even realized she was holding her breath till she exhaled through her nose. "She's up to something."

"You should know your sister better then that, Moka," Lord Akashiya stood up and smoothed the sleeves of his jacket. "Ria is _always _planning something."

"What do you think we should do?" Moka asked, still looking at the door as if expecting Ria to burst through with her claws and fangs ready to rend them to meat.

"The only thing you can do. Exactly as she expects you to do. Try and keep and eye on her and stay prepared. You will just have to wait." Lord Akashiya made his way around the desk to lean on it's lip nearest Moka. "Even my law and my hand can't stop her with the way her mind works at times. She truly is a marvel to watch when she works and her patience knows no bounds when it comes to getting what she wants."

Moka nodded, knowing all too well her sister's guile was incredible as was her ability to bring a carefully constructed plan to fruition.

One thing Moka had been curious about was why Ria had not told her father about her possibly wanting to get pregnant with Gin's child. That would have definitely dropped her standing in her father's eyes several notches, not to mention expose just another of her many nasty secrets that she would rather enjoy kept quiet. Her father knowing that she had been with another man gone over in the most unsettling ways.

She did not know why Ria had kept silent, but knew it had nothing to do with sisterly kindness or concern. Keeping it a secret had been a deliberate decision on Ria's part. Moka suspected that whatever the reason was it would not be to her liking.

"_We_ are doing nothing. I have no fear of any of my daughters." He said this with his usual confidence. "Of course, should any one of them try to take my title of Lord…" He let the implication speak for itself.

He looked over at the worried face of Moka and for the slimmest moment tenderness crossed his features. It was gone before she could see it.

"It is _you_ who she has always been jealous of and who should be worried. I believe I have done my part to extend my protection to both you and your mate. She has always wanted what you have and that will only be more true now that you have taken what was always hers."

"I have never wanted what she wanted, father." The silver haired Moka sniffed as if the matter was burden. "Until today I never knew I possessed the Shinso blood or that my kaasan was the true Hades Lord. So far as I am concerned Ria is welcome to the throne and everything it entails. All I want is to have my own life and to protect Tsukune and our friends." Mention of Ria wanting what was hers made her think of her mate, her Tsukune. The idea of Ria being involved with him again did not make the anxiety in her heart lessen.

"Are you sure?" Her father asked with knowing doubt. "Whoever replaces me will have a great deal of influence in how monsters and humans deal with each other, including the possibility of influencing other dimensions. I know you and I have very different opinions on that matter, as does your husband. With control of Fairy Tale and the authority of Hades Lord you would be in a position to help assure co-existence and perhaps even open relations to them one day. If you decline, Ria will be the heir and she believes as I do."

Moka unhappily frowned. Though a large part of her still hated and distrusted humans, the last thing she wanted was a war between the two sides especially when things were already so delicate between her and her husband. Meeting Tsukune had convinced her that there was some good in humanity, and her time at Youkai and out in the human world living with her mate had made her believe in co-existence. If Ria became Hades Lord there was no guarantee what would happen in the future.

"We can safely assume how things will look if you were to fall under her authority as opposed to how you will treat her should she be under yours."

No simpler or wiser words could have ever been uttered in Moka's mind.

"I will accept the position," she said quietly. "Though I do not want it."

Her father merely shrugged. "Want it or not it makes no difference. If anything, I imagine Ria would be even more furious to know you did not desire it and take control when it means everything to her."

"What am I to do about her?" Moka murmured, her eyes far away as if trying to spread the curtains of time and was unsure of the repercussions of her new position to be.

"What can you do?" Akashiya asked philosophically, separating his fingers in a 'your guess is as good as mine' gesture. "You do exactly what Ria expects you to do. Try and prepare for her, but over all just wait and be alert. Her patience knows no bounds when it comes to getting something she wants. She usually succeeds, but," he tapped the runes on his weapon "Not always."

Moka nodded, knowing all too well her sister's guile and subtle manipulation. Ria loved nothing better than witnessing one of her plans coming to fruition. Her victories filled her with a cruel delight. Her losses were as rare as her outbursts of rage, and just as devastating to behold.

It also would be that much harder to look over her shoulder when Tsukune was not there to protect her as he always did.

Her hands fidgeted with the ends of her sleeve, a rare show of nervousness that had come to surface. It was funny, she had come to rely on him for a sense of comfort and safety without ever noticing. His gentle smile, his constant encouragements,a his endearing affections seemed so far away. Only now that he was gone did she really sense how much she had come to rely on him. _Damn it Tsukune where are you? I need you to come back to me and apologize so we can get back to how things are supposed to be._

Lord Akashiya noticed his daughter's uncharacteristic twitching but did not comment. He knew his daughter was brooding over the events that had been played out the evening before and for her husband, her mate to up and leave like he did with the information Ria had told him. It left the steward of his Akasha Shinso's dimension no doubt she was hiding some very enormous truths in her own closet.

He decided to do as he had taught Ria in her time as his only daughter: Be Patient Yet Thoughtful.

He had done nothing to her directly or asked her any more of why she had. She assumed he would want to talk about it in the near future.

"Have a seat, Moka," he gestured to the leather chair at her left and he sat at her right.

Even while they were alone the rules had to be followed and proper etiquette maintained.

"Yes, father." She sat down to his left.

He studied her for a moment, noticing the clear, unblinking focus of her gaze. She neither turned away nor withdrew from him, showing her confidence and her faith. She really had grown up.

"Do you remember a few years ago I had told you to wait when it came time to seek a mate?"

Though he said it politely enough, there was no doubt in her mind she knew where he was going with this. Still, it would be rude to not follow along with his lead.

"Yes, father. You had told me, as you had mentioned to my sisters, to just wait and you will find me a proper husband for us." She replied dutifully.

He agreed.

"I still remember you defying me and my son, Tsukune, claiming that even if I told him he could not be your mate he would find a way to stay with you even at the cost of his life. As much as I wanted to rend him inside out in front of you for being so obstinate, I decided not to because in his fear I couldn't help but respect him. I could hear him shaking before me, trembling like a scared child, but he still held his ground in front of me, the second most powerful vampire and announce that he would do _anything_ to be with you and mean it."

"My Tsukune is a remarkable person, father. I love him very much." Moka stated calmly. There was more, always more to the lessons he gave.

Like the one he gave now.

"Those born to power aren't always courageous, Moka," He leveled his eyes with hers. "Those who are weak, confront their fears and takes risks are. That boy knew very well that I could make my threat a reality and I could easily deal with your anger towards me, but he still stood there before me, sweating and stinking of fear, faced possible death all just to be with you."

Moka moved a lock of silver hair that had fallen over her scarlet eyes, nodding.

"Now he has ran away from you to another dimension and you have confessed to sleeping with another man."

"Yes," She answered evenly, keeping her eyes on her father. There was no guilt or remorse in her tone.

"You have done what your sister, myself, or even my dreaded enemy couldn't, Moka. Does that say something about the actions that were taken?" He gave her his most piercing glare.

She was about to rebuttal, but closed her mouth. Even if she would not openly admit it, her father's perceptive words did give her pause.

It was as he said it, wasn't it?

_I defeated him in a way no one could_._ Tsukune..._

"I am going to assume whatever made him run to Mikogami was something he could not deal with here." Now he reached over and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I need to know what it was."

Moka shifted ever so slightly in her chair, feeling uncomfortable and very exposed as her father picked away her way of thinking.

"With respect father," She lowered her dark red eyes, "I would prefer to keep the matter private. It is an issue between a husband and a wife."

"Do not forget the werewolf you had sex with," he pointed out indelicately, his tone starting to raise. "Mikogami is involved now since he fled to his realm, Moka, and since Mikogami contacted me, **I **am now involved. This matter is hardly private any more Moka. Please tell me what happened. When the time comes, I will need to be prepared to help defend you should things between the Dark Lords become uncompromising."

She broke eye contact from him and looked away. "I would rather not," she said quietly, stubbornly.

_Prehaps not comlpetely grown up yet, _he thought with a bit of disappointment. "Very well Moka, but you should know that the truth _will_ come out sooner or later. I merely thought you would prefer to give me your version now in private. I would be better prepared to help you and my son if I knew all the details. I can assure you there isn't anything you are going through that I have not experienced myself. I may have only married one woman, but I have had many lovers and many upset and proud women who did not agree to how I handled things."

"It's a private matter," she repeated with a hint of finality. "Tsukune and I had a disagreement. Things got slightly out of hand." She sent her father a pointed look, making sure she knew she was crossing the lines of father and daughter. "I recall you and mother having your share of disagreements. One ending with her leaving the castle."

Lord Akashiya had an amused grin at her stern words. "Yes, we did, and where is she now? Tell me, Moka, are you ready to live decades and possibly centuries away from your beloved mate?"

When that reality had not taken a quick root, but did give her pause, he decided to agree with her for now. "Very well, you have me there. Yes, mates do fight there is no denying that. Though you will note that even when your mother left for a time we managed not to involve any of the other Hades Lords in our squabbles."

"I regret that, but that does not change the fact our issue is one that only he and I need to be concerned with." Moka simpered, arms crossed over her chest.

"When Dark Lords are involved, everyone needs to be concerned to prepare for the worst case scenarios, daughter. Still, it is your life, your marriage, and your mother's place that is need to be defended, so I'll let her handle it from here."

He held his hand out to her, offering her a hand up.

She took it.

"It seems that both my daughters are determined to reveal nothing to me today. Very well, Moka. You are dismissed."

He kissed her cheek and opened the door for her. When they both stopped to stare at the other, a pulse in the youkai energy around them alerted them to a presence in the Castle Akashiya, brought both daughter and father to an understanding of who was now in their home.

"Why don't you go and find your mother? I am sure you have a lot of questions for her, and, unlike me, she may actually answer some of them since you won't answer mine."

Nodding to him, she curtsied. "Yes father."

XXX

Ria was in her study when there was a knock at the door. She had been staring at the fire in front of her with her hand slowly raking deep gouges through tears from her gloves into the stone pillar near the mantle. A powdery deposit of cement dusted the base.

"Mistress? You sent for me?" A gruff voice called, as if thick with phlegm.

"Ah, Snorxxxx. Yes come in, I have need of you." She gestured into the middle of the room.

The door opened and an especially grotesque, squat, grey skinned goblin shuffled in closing the door behind him. The creature offered her a clumsy bow. "How may I serve you, mistress?"

Ria moved away from there, blowing off dust and other particles from under her nails and her fingers. After she was pleased with her preening, she smoothly went over to her servant. "I need to take out some frustration and you won't be missed."

Grabbing him about his thick wrist and the other hand on his knobby fingers, she pulled with all her vampiric strength, removing them with barely a trickle of goblin blood. His guttural screams and pleas did alleviate some of her frustration. It was a good start.

Throwing them away over her shoulder like a discarded garbage, she decided those ears were awfully long on his ugly face.

XXX

Her lovely dress was soaked in goblin's blood as were her leather gloves. Snorxxxx's limbs, fingers, sensory pieces like eyes, jaw and tongue, ears, nose, lips, and teeth were scattered about, as was the improper pieces that she was not shy of removing by claw and teeth. Split in two, but still alive quivering in a choking mass that looked like the remnants of a butcher in the middle of their work, he flopped as best he could and heaved noises coming out of the cavity that was once enjoyed a mouth.

She considered it an improvement.

Looking at the ruined remains she let out a depressed sigh. "It didn't help," she knelt down next to Snorxxx, tilting her head in a fashion that would be considered beautiful had she not had flecks of dark blood crossing her fair complexion. "You have family here, don't you? If I remember right, you have your mother, Grackna, right?"

He twitched in unbelievable agony.

Nodding, she went over to her fire and reached for the poker. "This should do."

She put the hooked, spear point first into the yellow flame. "Now, we wait."

A pulse in the youkai made her frown in disappointment. "I can't be seen like this," Pressing a button on her desk, she called out to her servant, "I want Grackna to bring me a change of clothes and a towel. I am expecting guests and will need to be tended to."

"We'll have her sent over to your room right away, Mistress." The voice on the other of the intercom called out.

Content, she started over to her bathroom, taking off her gloves and walking past the debris of goblin parts and goo.

"Well, this should be an interesting night," She smiled maliciously, turning on the water to a tub and to an assortment of herbs. "So many decisions to choose from," She tapped her fingers over her full lips, eying the assortment of body herbs to enhance the immersion of water instead of it cause the weakening pain.

Her mind, however, was not on herbs.

"I am here at the mistress's comm-Snorxxx! My Son! AAaaaaaah!" The door to her bedroom opened with the goblin servant entering, but the scream could not have been more rich in pain then the one Ria had heard when she had ripped apart the body now littering her floor.

Sighing in delight, Ria looked over her shoulder and beckoned with a finger, "Right this way, Grackna. I have a LOT on my mind and no one to really share it with."


	21. Ch 21 The Blood In You

Get What You Wanted Ch 21

The most prepared armies and showiest fashion shows couldn't hold a candle to the display of discipline or stringent precision when the maids come forth at the ripple of the true Dark Lord's presence inside Castle Akashiya. Four rows deep, twenty wide with a matching platoon on the either side of the hall, faces upon faces directed their attention towards the center from the second and third floor. Beautifully and sharply dressed maids in stark white uniforms stood at ready attention and obedience, bowing low to the red sheathed figure in the middle of the main hall entryway.

"Welcome home, Mother Akasha," Their musical voices called out at once, all in deep waist deep bows with properly down cast eyes.

Directing all of them, personally bending her head, her back, and adding her own lilt, on her knee, with her flawlessly white gown reflecting the glossy shimmer of golden tresses was the second daughter of Shuzen Issa.

Shuzen Kahlua.

Akasha took the gathering all in, studying each woman by sight and scent, looking about the manor to see if anything has changed since the last time she was here over a decade or so ago.

"Rise," She said simply, landing her jade green eyes on Kahlua.

The blond daughter recovered herself gracefully, a pleasant smile full of joy to see Moka's mother.

"Mommy Akashiya!" All formality replaced by her normal childlike demeanor, Kahlua pounced onto Moka's mother like a little girl,"It's sooooo good to see you! Wah! I forgot how pretty you are? Can you play house with me? Can I brush your hair? Lets go put on dresses and play dolls! I want to go to the garden with you and pick flowers and..."

Akasha chuckled warmly to her own daughter's older, lovingly warm sister. Embracing the taller young woman as if she was just that, a child of her own flesh, she hushed her with a hand on her cheek. "And look at you, Kahlua-chan. Let me see how you've grown."

With that request, Kahlua took the folds of her dress and gave a dainty spin, stopping with a toss of hair and pose of polished grace a ballerina would envy.

"Remarkable. Truly, you have blossomed into a beautiful woman." She touched Kahlua's tanned shoulder, earning a pleasured blush at Akasha's praise. "Where are your other sisters and my Moka? Are they with your father?"

"I apologize for not having a proper staff to greet you," She gestured to the humble several hundred staff around her, "but I just came back from Father's work over in Fairy Tale to train Kokoa. It's so good to see you again!" She leaned her head against Akasha's shoulder lovingly, a child to their beloved parent.

Kahlua beamed, full of innocence and joy. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Any of our staff will be more then happy for you to drink from."

She gestured to the staff to her left and to her right, each one in turn tilting their heads to the side in offering.

"That's very generous of you, Kahlua." Akasha couldn't help but admire the willingness and eager need to please their master. "I'm going to assume your father has them just as ready to do _anything_ else that he requires upon a whim."

Kahlua nodded with bright eyes. "Oh, yes! You just have to ask and it will be, Mother."

"I see." She didn't sound pleased, but that didn't keep her eyes from taking on a mischievous glint. "Well then, I think we should have to take advantage of that, shall we?"

"Mother?" Kahlua seemed rightly cautious.

"Everyone," Akasha pulled her cowl from her head of straight pink hair to take everyone in the staff around her with her slitted green eyes. "You are _not_ to serve my husband, his daughters, or myself tonight. We require the strictest privacy and either I or my daughters will perform any and _all_ tasks necessary to get by. Is that understood?"

The serving staff looked at the other in alarm and confusion. To ask them to stop doing their duties was the equivalent to asking them to participate in treason. It just was their part in life to serve.

Kahlua remained calm, but she tilted her head in confusion. "But, Mother Akasha, there are needs of the house that have to be completed while you are here. Lord Akashiya has made it very clear that anyone who didn't do their duty was to be...well...dismissed."

Akasha folded her hands in front of her as if waiting for something poignant to come out of the younger vampires mouth, even a realization to dawn on the slender woman by her side.

Realizing what she had just done, her eyes flared open and she fell back onto her knee. "Forgive me! I-I apologize, Mother. It will be as you say."

Akasha nodded, waiting for Kahlua to recover.

Kahlua raised up on her feet and called out. "Okay everyone!" She clapped her hands and turned her attention to all of them. "Go to your rooms and play! When we need you-"

"Actually," Akasha rested her white gloved hand on Kahlua lovely bare shoulder again, interrupting her. "Give them the next couple of days off. Anything they want to do, they can. Let them enjoy the town and have Lord Akashiya cover all expenses."

Kahlua's tan skin paled in worry, even offering an uncomfortable chuckle. "Ahhh...It will be as you wish, Mother Akasha."

Akasha waited for anyone to do something other then stand there looking at each other with wary fumblings of their fingers into the other.

"You're all dismissed. Go away for three days till we call for you. If we don't, know that your services were no longer needed."

They collectively inhaled, afraid that they have done something wrong.

"Go."

In a courtly, well mannered fashion, they streamed out and through the weave of halls into their rooms to back.

The only figures there was Kahlua and Akasha, the one in red looking very pleased with herself while the one in white looking a bit confused with her finger to her cheek in thought.

"Mother, if you don't call any of them back, then Lord Akashiya will only have the butlers and goblin females here to serve him. Won't that make father unhappy?"

"I think it would do well for your father to have such an eclectic and willing unsightly staff so readily available upon his whim when he can do most things himself or teach you girls to do it. I know I had to."

"Yes, Mother," Kahlua gracefully bowed, still sure that her father would not be pleased at this turn of events.

"I wish to see my daughter Moka." Akasha waited for Kahlua to meet her eyes.

"She was in the study with Father." She gestured her long white gloved arm to the direction behind her. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Mother," Moka tried to keep a proper and dignified facade in front of her mother, but seeing the worry and warmth that just exuded from her like a pleasant aroma and not seeing her for almost a decade, she started to tremble like a lost child and ran to her, shamefully tearing at the eyes and pushing her chin onto the red fabric of Akasha's elegant gown.

Kahlua excused herself to see that her Mother's wishes were done...and see to her father to give him the current news of his staff.

She was sure he wasn't going to be pleased.

"My darling baby," Akasha stroked Moka's silver hair as lovingly and tenderly as a mother could with their daughter.

"I missed you," Daughter snuffled with a broken attempt at dignity, collecting herself enough to wipe at her eyes with her mother helping with a handkerchief.

"Look at you," Akasha brushed a stubborn lock of hair from her daughter's face, "What a handsome woman you are. I'm sure there's part of me in there somewhere inside you that isn't just your father."

Moka said nothing as her mother tilted her chin this way and that, examining her daughter carefully and with a hint of playfulness that belied the fact that the woman was not just her mother but the most powerful person in the dimension.

"Now look at you," Akasha took her daughters hands and brought them up by her fingertips to be seen. "A wife and so soon. I had not had the honor of marriage till I was over fifteen hundred years into my life. This is what happens when you hang around humans, my daughter. Just because you can get married and start a family doesn't mean you should."

At the mention of family...

"You have met my Tsukune, mother." Moka inquired with deep interest, already knowing from the Headmaster that she had.

"Yes, I have, my Moka." Akasha hooked her arm with Moka's as they started to walk down a long length of hall lined with different pictures of Lord Akashiya in different times of his glory as a vampire in the different times of his reign.

At the very center, a masterpiece of masterpieces, was a picture of Akasha and Issa together in their formal attire standing next to the other.

Her to the left and him to the right. She was in the position of servitude.

"How is he? I have not heard or seen him in a couple of days." She asked when her mother offered nothing more.

Akasha didn't answer, instead directed with a gesture up at the portraits with a hint of melancholy.

"Your father is still so handsome, isn't he?" Akasha answered dreamily, like a lovesick school girl watching her idol presented to her. "I would still do almost anything for him, my daughter. Did you know that is why he is running the dimension as he sees fit? I gave it to him to do as he pleases until I should ever need it back. When it comes to love, especially from one vampire to the next, what is power and control compared to the one you love's happiness?"

Moka blinked at her mother as if she had said night was day and white was black.

"But...why? You gave up your _place_ to make him happy?"

Akasha touched her daughter's cheek. "Those are your father's own words, dear, not mine. Your father loves to rule. He relishes it, the feel of authority by his mere presence and the strength of strict obedience at his whim and word. There is no one as vampire enough as your father or his first daughter that I have no doubt where truer words could have best described as their greed of recognition then by plastering it about this house and making the namesake of our family. Know Your Place."

"But, Mother, if you are the true Dark Lord of Hades, then shouldn't you rule as you see fit?" To so easily give up such a prominent standing was beyond her or most vampire's comprehension.

Moka and Akasha stared at the other, gauging and weighing the other one curiously. "You are in love, aren't you daughter?"

Moka nodded with sincerity.

"What would you do for the man you love if you knew that the position you held and loathed took so much of your time that it separated you from your husband? In fact, take that step to one more level. What if it would bring your husband and you closer by doing something he is good at and you can enjoy your time loving him at your leisure?"

"The whole dimension, Mother?" Moka looked aghast, still. It was like asking a normal person to give up a limb for love.

"We are a family of powerful beings, Moka," Akasha chided gently. "It was in my authority to grant him that wish and he has done so better then anyone could ever imagine. Probably better then I would have, that is for sure. I didn't desire to rule and your father took to it like it was his own birthright. Either way, I gave him the dimension and he gave me you. I think I got the better end of the deal."

Moka could only bow her head low at the incredible compliment...however, there was still a point she could not keep silent to.

"You left me, Mother."

Akasha looked humbly apologetic, a very unfamiliar trait among the family in Castle Akashiya.

"I'm _very_ sorry for that, Moka," The silver haired daughter looked up at her mother in another bout of derailment. That an apology would come so easily to her lips without something prideful or arrogant to rebuttal was unexpected. This acceptance of fault and even the knowing blame should be put on her mighty shoulders was such a foreign concept that she was expecting her father and any other family member to come scold her and say, "You can't do that."

"Mother?"

"You see, my daughter," Akasha began, walking away from the picture of her and her mate onto other pictures with Lord Akashiya with women like Ria's, Kahlua and Kokoa's mother. "Your father was a much of a man as he was a vampire in his insatiable desire for power as he was for lust. He also had an unyielding desire for flesh in his younger years that I was unable to fulfill no matter how hard I tried. He felt it was his place, his very duty to take what he could should the offer be put on the table or any other place a man could do the his deed with a woman, and justly proceed on with right on his side."

"You had the power, the authority, the abililty-" Moka argued.

"Yes, but I could not deny him at the time, Moka." Akasha looked away, memories of recent past resurfacing. "I would do anything for him, even break my heart over and over again so I could let him know that no matter how much he hurt me, I was still his love and what was my feelings of pain compared to his need for glory? I was his mate and I wasn't..."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"...I wasn't strong enough to deny your father openly. When I couldn't stand it any longer so I did the only thing I could. I left."

Akasha nodded and looked over Moka as if renewing every detail about her from the last time she saw her. It was obvious her daughter still had so many questions and had withdrawn into herself, keeping her grudges she had about her mother to herself.

Moka was far from pleased with that answer, so Akasha continued.

"When your father and I met he had a lover and a woman that was selected to be the perfect mate for him, Sekitan Morgan. He was extremely fond of her and as a vampire of noble birth, he sought her out to be a mate because of her own proud standing and her distinct ability to out vampire everyone of his other suitors, even though I had her beat in power. He told her they would have to court for at least a thousand years before he would consider her worthy of that status to be a mate and grant her a child. The truth was your father was just a man and a greedy one at that. He simply took women on the side and eventually gave Morgan his child without being her mate after she had been with him over seven hundred years or so. However, when I had proven myself with my blood in numerous battles through out the dimension, he could not deny I was a better choice to exemplify his glory as a vampire of status. She challenged me when she found out that I surpassed her in prestige and in your father's notice to dual for the rights to be his mate. She lost. From that moment on, I was his mate. In a fit of broken pride, she left your father and never looked back. No one has seen the other since...as far as I know of."

Moka was sure that this was just another reason her eldest sister despised her so much.

"What does that have to do with you leaving me?" Moka's red eyes narrowed with strict concentration and anger.

Akasha absorbed her daughters growing wrath and offered simply, "Despite what you may think of my actions, Moka, you were brought up relatively proper. Your father, in spite of all his flaws, loves you deeply. He would almost deny you nothing, while I would have spoiled you just as I did him. I love you and him without restraint, however that does not a proper mother or mate make. In that respect, the best thing for me to do was to leave."

"But...I needed you!"

Akasha nodded, understanding her daughter's plight perfectly. "You wanted me, but you never needed me. There are things out there in this world that needed my attention to keep you and our family safe. Trust me, your father did a fine job on his own bringing you up as you should be. While I regret my time away from you, I stand by my decision to leave. It was for the best."

Moka could only shake her head in defiance to her mother's words.

"My daughter, we have eternity to come to terms with our regrets. You have lived without me for what? Ten years? Your pain is what you have come to endure do to being exposed to humans for only five of them? Do you regret my decision to introduce you to them as opposed to being made their equal and have to endure their living for only a majority of a century at best?"

"I don't know what to think of what you decided for me on that, Mother." Flashes of episodes upon episodes of both the happy and sad times of her life during jr high and then with Tsukune and his family. "I know that before my husband I hated them with all my being. They knew how to tear me apart with their laughs and their teasings. I couldn't do anything but endure it! It made me...made me..."

"Humble." Her mother finished for her knowingly and pleased she had come to the root of her anger towards them.

Moka could say nothing as that single word brought her to that realization.

"You see, my daughter, as much as you hated those times with humans," Her mother took her daughters arm again and continued down the long hall, "You were able to make friends eventually by accepting that they were your equal. Basically, as your father would say it, by knowing your place as one of them. Remember?"

She nodded.

"When was that?"

Moka pulled her silvery hair out of her face, "When they found out I had as many faults as they did."

"How did it make you feel when they pulled you into their fold?"

A flash of teeth at herself expressed how much it meant for her to be weak just for the sake of being liked, "Good, but I couldn't be my true self!"

Akasha raised her eyebrow at her. "So, you wanted to feel good while they were weak without understanding what it meant to be their equals."

"Yes!" Moka exclaimed as she finally found someone to understand her plight. "I AM better then them! I am stronger, faster, smarter, prettier-"

"Modest." Akasha threw that word out there, tripping her daughter in the midsts of her self praise.

Moka could only silence herself. "The powerful don't have to be modest when they can back up their claims, mother."

"My daughter, that may be so," She flicked her own pink hair out of her face, "But, again, remember what you said yourself when the humans decided to accept you because they realized you were their equal as opposed to their superior."

One full pink lip was chewed as she remembered her own word. "It felt good."

"You see, my daughter, you felt good once you reached their standard as opposed to them reaching yours. As humans, they don't have the capacity to be your equal. You know that as well as I do. We are superior to them in every way, however," She touched her finger to her daughter's chin, "to find a humble vampire who we can be our true self around anyone is rare when we have to put on airs all the time. Even your own father won't allow himself to be himself for the sake of pretenses. You, my daughter, were not really, truly happy until the part of you that is so deep in your own heart and soul was exposed for the world to see who and and what you _truly_ are."

As much as Moka was afraid to hear it, she wanted her mother to say what she could not. "And what am I, Mother?"

"Just a girl who wants friends to love and to be loved. You are scared and insecure. While that makes you normal in the eyes of a human, that makes you a horrible vampire. As well as it should be." Akasha said delicately.

"But...I am a vampire! I am _not_ human! I am a pure blooded through and -"

"Are you so sure, daughter?" Akasha inquired suddenly, catching her scarlet eyes with her green one.

In that instance, daughter Akashiya knew in an instant what it must have felt like to be told that her father was not the Lord Hades and how Ria must have felt when her position as heir was being taken from her.

"Wh-what did you say, Mother?" Moka's inquiry was but a lisped whisper.

"Who says you are a pure blood vampire?" Akasha folded her hands in front of her, poised and as serious as she could be.

"But I have to be! Father wouldn't marry into anyone else! How could you be so sure that I am not-"

"I am as sure of your blood line as I am sure of my own, daughter." Akasha raised an pink eyebrow to her daughter. "That I am not pure blood is as sure to me as I know for a fact that when I was born, I was naught but a second born myself."

A panting exhale expressed through Moka's nose as if unable to even open her mouth and make words come out.

"Then, what is your other half, Mother?"

"You see, Moka," Akasha cupped her daughter under her arm to keep her on her erect on unsteady feet. "When your father took notice of me, I was naught but just a mere half breed with powers and abilities that matched or exceeded most pure breed vampires. He saw me as only a creature of power, of the blood Shinso and I was nothing more. I kept that secret from him for a while, being as vampire as any could be on the surface save for how I felt towards humans and other 'lesser creatures' our kind so indelicately label them. That is why I put this on you, Moka."

She touched the silver rosario at her daughter's neck.

"That is why I wanted to humble you. Inside of you, in specs and pieces, you are like your mate and the reason you fear yet yearn humans so much. The blood inside you, Akashiya Moka," Her mother held the flesh of her flesh towards her, "Is partially human."


	22. Ch 22 What's Good For the Goose

Ch 22 Get What You Wanted

"Th-that's impossible!" Moka cried out, her head shaking vehemently. "Impossible!"

Her mother sent her a silent look of disapproval with the same jade green eyes Moka's outer self inherited and clucked her tongue. "I think I would know what is possible or impossible inside my own body, my daughter. Now, if you would so kindly...

"Lower..." Akasha's voice deepened into something else, into someone else. A wiser, stronger, and exceptionally more confident Outer Moka that took Inner Moka by surprise.

"Your..." Her words were punctuated by a smoldering hiss that reminded Moka, once again, that her mother was not just a kindly woman who loved her above all else.

"Voice..." But a person of incredible ability and power that was kept in check by her will and the desire to bring peace through force if needed. At the moment, just like Moka, her pride and honor were being questioned and tested by the one who should know it most. The restrained tremble of twitching eyebrow and clenching jaw reminded Moka, once again, who she spoke to.

"We may continue with the question you had asked earlier." Exhaled in a relaxed breath that brought her full circle to a calm that made her seem serene and beautiful, like the woman Moka has always known.

"What question?" Moka put her hand on her forehead, trying to get a grasp on yet _another _shocking revelation that was turning everything she knew upside down. Just like Ria, Her very nature was to believe that she had been brought up to be proud of her unquestionably pure status. The indoctrination of what she was by flesh was repeated and learned through custom told again and again that no other race, no second born, and no half vampire would ever be an equal to her. Now out of the blue she was being informed her place was not as high as she'd always believed. To say the least it was a hurtful and bitter blow to her pride.

"Your husband? You had asked how he was doing." Akasha clarified softly.

Inner Moka continued to give her mother her most petulant countenance. Her former question when she had asked if Tsukune was okay seemed rather irrelevant at the moment. "Why would you hide my heritage from me? How much of me is human, Mother? A fourth? An eighth?"

"Who knows?" Akasha only shrugged. To her, it seemed irrelevant.

"Does Father know?" Silver haired Moka could only seem to ask the next thing that mattered since she obviously wasn't going to get the answer she wanted from the only person who could answer.

"Of course," Her mother calmly narrowed her jade green eyes at her. "I am just another reason why he detests humans, but loves you so much. Have you ever wondered why that was?"

"Not really," She admitted. "I just thought it was how things were."

"When you have your rosario on," She touched the silver links and choker on her daughter's neck, "who do you emulate? Pink hair, green eyes, incredible facial bone structure. Everything about me that he loves but can't have he has a second chance in you with a love that can only be returned as a daughter would a father. While I am that ruined opportunity that he has missed due to actions he can't take back, he practices on you for my sake just as much as it is for yours." Akasha teased playfully with a wink.

"I know I look like you mother and that is why he treats me so much differently then he does Ria. This, at least, is not a revelation." Moka answered impatiently, but snarled into the ceiling _This _was what she wanted to talk about? "If there is some point can we please get to it?" She gave her silver hair a shake. "I don't like games"

"No?" Her voice turned very serious, "Then you must reserve those times for your mate and husband then."

Inner Moka blinked. The unfaithful woman had done her best to keep any and all tales of what had happened between Tsukune and herself under wraps because she was not only positive it had nothing to do with anyone else's business, but to also see the feelings in others that did not equate to hers. Her mother was a prime example of this. The relationship between her father and her was an incredible trial of infidelity and tolerance in which she decided enough was enough.

Moka was sure she could handle anything her and Tsukune faced, just like what they were doing now.

"What are you talking about? I don't play games with my mate. I have never been anything but direct and straight forward with him."

Now, however, she was worried about what exactly was said between her husband and her mother and to what degree.

"What did he tell you?"

Now Akasha's frown deepened and her hands fisted at her her hips like a naturally scolding mother. "Tell me then, my daughter, if he told me the truth. Did you seek out the seed of another man to give you a child while your mate and husband was still there? Did you dare break your _vow_ that you spoke before family, before the person you love, and before God and take to bed another person, a mutual friend, just to show him his place and seek to change his mind about your future children through the act of betrayal? Was all that true or was it a lie?"

"_Betrayal_?" Moka gawked at her mother. "He needed to be taught a lesson! I've beaten him to an inch of his life when he needed to be reminded of his place or denied him my affections if he offended me! Mother, Father has done this very thing to you and to all his other lovers time and time again and they've all considered it his right! I'm not even the only one Tsukune has had in his bed! Ria took him from me before we were married and we recovered just fine, Mother. If anything has been proven from that time, we can get over these things! It's just sex!"

Akasha's calm inhale and slow exhale did nothing to keep the deadly look from her face. Moka could see real anger starting to build. Her mother had a very kind and patient nature and was very slow to become angry. However when she did it was a frightening thing to behold.

"It's _just_ sex?" Akasha parroted incredulously. "Well then, who can argue with that logic, Moka? Very well, you are right and he should be reminded and reprimanded as such. Also, thank you for correcting _me_ on the virtues of marriage, the sanctity of being a vampire's mate, and the promises made between two people in love. You just summed it all up quite nicely. Clearly you are in the right."

She bent at the waist and actually gave her daughter a curtsy.

"Please forgive my ignorance of the situation, I hadn't realized your vows were only for show."

"Don't mock me, Mother. You just don't understand." Moka scoffed into the air, blowing a bit of her hair from her face. "He's angry right now and his pride has been bruised, but once he apologizes-"

"_He_ apologizes?" Akasha took a step back, unable to comprehend the very audacity of her own child. "My, my you have been around your father and Ria for too long a time. I've never even considered my own daughter would wield such arrogance so freely."

"You don't know the relationship between Tsukune and I, Mother." Moka took a step away from her, starting down the hall towards her father's study in a flounce, trying to put space between the woman who she idolized and now annoyed her.

Clasping her hands in front of her, Akasha nodded as she took leisurely steps to catch up to her silver haired child. "True. Who am I to tell you how you how to behave with your husband?" She gave a rueful shake of her head. "**My **history as a wife has been less than stellar, and even more so as your mother. Of course I don't know what you're relationship with your mate is like and shouldn't presume so. I apologize."

Moka's slitted red eyes looked over her shoulder to her red velvet clad mother. "It's fine, Mother. Lets just move on. Since he is fine, I will worry about Tsukune when we see him."

"Though," her mother continued smoothly, brushing past Moka's deliberate request to drop this direction of conversation. "I _do _know all about having your mate ignore your wishes and betray your trust. So you just _might _want to consider what I am telling you."

"Why is it," Moka spoke without making any effort to disguise her annoyance and frustration. "That after coming back into my life after all these years you think you know me or Tsukune or what we mean to each other? You don't know him. You don't even know me anymore. You don't know how powerful our bond is or what we've been through! I don't want or need your advice mother. My mate and I will be fine."

Akasha gave a sad shake of her head, truly regretful at hearing her daughter, after so many years being away from her, now want almost nothing to do with the warnings she was offering to protect what she knew was a flawed logic. "I am trying to help you, my child."

"I don't need your help now, Mother," She all but snapped off. "I needed it years ago when I was in Jr High, but I've found my own way of dealing with things and they have made me into the person I am now. Thank you for caring, but I think I know better then how to deal with Tsukune and our lives."

"As you like," Akasha said with crushing disappointment. Switching to another task that had to be covered, she asked in a more neutral tone that was no longer Moka's mother.

"Now, as a Dark Lord representing you, I do have to prepare myself for the meeting with Mikogami. Tell me." They stood very close to the front of her father's door. "Is it true? Did you seek out another man to give you a child?"

Moka hesitated. "What does that have to do with Mikogami and the Youkai Academy?"

"There are many things at stake here, young lady, and one of them being the Headmaster's right to end your husband's life for invading his realm without permission. While I doubt it will come to that your husband's actions are in questions and must be explained. He has to prove, without a doubt, that he did so for the reasons that he claims. If it is not proven so, actions will be taken that affect not only him, but the friends who will speak for him as well as the person he has involved. Namely you and the person he is claiming you had an affair with. So I would like to know how to answer if he says he came running to see an old friend because his mate wanted someone else to father her child. Perhaps sex is meaningless," she paused to make it clear she did not feel that way. "But the paternity of a child of a noble vampire clan is a _very _serious matter. Wars were caused by just the speculation of paternity in the vampire realm, my daughter. You should know this above anyone else."

Moka could not deny her mother's logic in this. If there was ever a doubt as to the parentage of a vampires blood line, especially one as prestigious to claim Shinso and Akashiya hereditary, it would be the most prestigious and most sought after alliance through out power seeking families all over. That Moka would give up such a title and blood to someone that her father didn't approve of would make her seem extremely unsightly and, even worse, ill reputable as a proper woman that just gave the blood away without conscious thought. To have nameless and faithless lovers abound was not frowned upon, but to just 'give away' vampire's blood through 'baby making' was undignified to a proper vampire.

It just wasn't done.

"Now tell me, is it true?"

The Dark Lord, the most powerful creature and most loved person next to her husband was appraising her every facial tick and every nervous body gesture. The normally cool and austere vampiress was proving herself guilty over and over again with her normally invisible mannerisms. Moka could not hide what was in her heart.

Akasha simply looked at her and knew.

"I see." Akasha's voice was thick with disappointment in her child.

"He wouldn't listen, Mother." Was Moka's firm, unrepentant reply. "I gave him every chance and opportunity to agree with me, to force Gin out of the house-"

"Is that the boy's name? Gin? That is the man you took to your bed?"

Moka clenched her fists and her eyes shut. "Yes, Gin is a friend of ours. I knew that if anyone would understand what it meant it would be him. Even if the man is a huge pervert and womanizer, he is also a werewolf and our sempai from Youkai Academy. I thought it was better to ask a friend than some stranger off the street."

"How very thoughtful of you," Akasha said. "I'm sure your husband appreciates the length you went to crush him."

"It wasn't my decision! Tsukune forced me into it!"

"Oh? He forced you to have sex with another man in your marriage bed?" Akasha just shook her head in regrettable awe. "What is wrong with you, daughter? Are you even listening to yourself?"

"You don't understand," Was her only reply, looking away and shaking her head with her arms over her chest.

"You're right, I don't." Akasha sighed, unwilling to hear anymore. She half turned away from Moka, but stopped herself in mid step. "Then again, that would explain why he was able to tell me the same thing when I asked him about what happened between him and Ruby."

Now Moka's voice cracked when her mother paralled her actions with Gin and her husband's actions with Ruby, "Between him and Ruby? What do you mean?"

"Mikogami's lovely assistant, Toujou Ruby." Akasha answered lightly, offering a knowing smirk at her daughter's distress. "She is a very charming and beautiful young woman, is she not? Any fool could see she has feelings for your mate, however I am sure it is as true as Tsukune knew of Gin's feelings for you. Your mate has endured night after night of her comforting your husband since the moment he arrived at the Academy. When I asked him what they were doing in the same bed the night before, or the showers she joins him, and the private dinners they eat alone, all he said was everything they did could be explained. It's amazing how what he thought his actions were completely blameless just like you think yours are."

Akasha watched as her daughter paled and couldn't help but smirk. _Why are the unfaithful always the most shocked at being cheated on?_

"I didn't understand it then, but it seems clearer to me now. He was in pain and just needed a little bit of… comfort. Which apparently the young witch was only too happy to provide. He seems like such a nice boy and I always thought your Outer Self so much like me. How I could be so incredibly wrong is simply beyond me? Funny, isn't it, how things change from one generation to the next?"

"Comforting...in bed and in the shower?" Moka's pale cheeks glowed a fiery red. "How so?"

"What does it matter, my daughter?" Akasha turned away from her silvered haired, infuriated flesh. "It is as you said before. It's _just_ sex. Certainly you're not going to get angry at your mate for doing what you did?" Akasha's smile widened, stabbing home the possibility of Moka's own actions with that of Tsukune's and Ruby's. "If you think about it, this may be him trying to show you where he stands on the argument you had and _his_ place against _yours_."

Moka had been punched, kicked, stabbed, and wrung like a wet dish towel, but nothing clenched and ripped at her insides compared to what she just heard and now echoed in her heart. The image of Tsukne lying on top of Ruby in a bed, having one of her most trusted friends under him, being smothered bodily in his sweat, his weight, his caring loving eyes, his hips thrusting into her as she cried out in delirious pleasure, calling his name over and over till they both were quivering against the other in a climatic finish stabbed at Moka heart.

"Ruby...and Tsukune...in bed..having sex? She's...she's my friend! He's my husband and my mate! They wouldn't do that!"

Now her voice quivered in indignation and fury, her breath stolen from her in a way no weapon, no assault ever could.

"As this Gin was Tsukune's friend, wasn't he?" Her mother asked helpfully, putting on a clueless face Kahlua would have normally wore. "I'm not sure exactly what occurred but humans have a saying which I think applies. 'What's good for the goose is good for the gander.'" The despondent way her daughter looked back at her made it clear she was familiar with the saying and its meaning.

"It-It's not the same thing! He wouldn't do that to me! He loves me!" Moka couldn't help but feel as if she was trying to stop certain realities from seeping into her own perceptions.

It was failing fast.

Akasha pleasantly, gestured towards the door. "As you mentioned before, Moka, I don't know what I'm talking about and you don't need my help. Besides, who am I to defend you or him since my opinions are not needed or wanted. Although, I can say he was more willing and sincere about his reasons to be away from you then you have been about hurting him. If I may say, I think I would rather defend Tsukune with his sincerity then with your flawed way of believing your actions being just. There's still so much to talk about, but now is not the time."

"Mother, you have to tell me if it's true!" Moka could barely stand now. She felt her Outer Self wailing wretchedly inside her, tearing at her eyes and ears at the news that Tsukune was now taking Ruby to bed and doing the same things she and Gin had only been doing a few days ago. "Do you think they're still doing that stuff...now?"

"Oh, I don't know, My Daughter." Akasha smiled as she turned the knob to Lord Akashiya's study, "Last I heard, Ruby, Yukari, and your husband were going to Las Vegas to see about another one of your friends. What was her name again? Some girl with blue hair, friendly, upbeat, spirited and with enormous breasts."

"Kurumu," Moka could feel the lump in her throat and in her heart start to flood ice and poison through her veins at the thought of what the succubus would do when they found out about the falling out between her and her husband.

"Now then, lets go meet your father, shall we?"


	23. Ch 23 Family

Get What You Wanted Ch 23

"We _are_ done talking about this, Moka, especially since _I_ do not know what I am talking about. Now offer your father the proper courtesy and greet him as he expects," Akasha Bloodriver spoke with gentle authority as the study door opened. She turned her back on her daughter, brushing past her as if she were more a burden than anything else.

"I will _not_ be quiet till you have answered me, Mother! What have they been doing? Are you sure they went to Las Vegas to see Kurumu? Why did they go there in the first place? Was it his idea? Her idea? Tell me!"

Kahlua was at her father's side, pouring him a brandy out of a decanter while he sat behind his desk. The chaotic scene of his beloved daughter and mate in a confrontation brought an amused chuckle, but nevertheless decorum and order needed to be maintained.

"Moka," Kahlua called out in warning behind their father's desk. "You're being kind of loud."

At her voice, Inner Moka snapped back to reality and remembered where she was. Angry or not, even being the newest selected heir and just talking with the most powerful person in the dimension did not alter the fact that while her mother might forgive her tone, Lord Akashiya was still her father and a very austere and demanding figure.

Though Kahlua had not openly said so, she was still, as far as family ranking went, was still her Nee-sama and, thus, her superior.

With her gentle warning, she reminded Moka of their hierarchy.

A menacing expression creased her Father as he tented his fingers over his desk, glaring heatedly at his daughter as she ungraciously entered his study as noisily as a human teenager might have.

Akasha said nothing as she closed the door behind her, then walked in front of her daughter, curtsying politely in front of her mate.

Taking the direction of the Lord's attention from his daughter had been a deliberate and successful distraction.

"Issa. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. It is good to see you are doing well and you have taken proper care of our daughter."

Issa Shuzen stood up and walked around his desk, matching Akasha's bow with one of his own. It was among the very few times either of their daughters had ever seen their father bend his back to anyone. Too stand away from his desk and present himself accordingly was an honor no one received but his mate.

"Akasha, you are always welcome in your own home. Thank you for coming."

She agreed with a slight nod, waiting for him to say more. His tone dictated that there was just something he needed to express and she was more then prepared to give him an answer.

"I am glad you are here, however I must say I am rather… concerned with your desire to fire my entire staff."

"I'm sure you are," she replied unapologetically. "I didn't fire your entire staff though," she told him with a smile. "All the goblins are still here."

"Goblins are fine for the heavy labor but there are needs to be taken care of that I don't think they or my daughters will be able to assist me with." He answered vaguely.

Akasha though had no trouble reading the hidden meaning. "I don't think cooking your dinner or folding your laundry it outside of your children's or my abilities, Issa. While I'm here I'm sure I can assume some of the duties you normally receive from your employees with the proper incentive." Akasha remarked casually, but not without glancing at Kahlua who was raised the decanter to her in a gesture of offering. She nodded and the lovely slip of a woman started to pour a glass upon request.

Without saying anything, Akasha hinted to the Lord of the House in her own way that his normal romantic rendezvous were going to be experiencing a dry spell.

He wasn't happy about it.

"Very well," he replied smoothly and gripped the top of a chair, turning it to offer his mate a seat. She accepted it with a graceful folding of her long dress under her legs.

Moka went to sit next to her mother in a chair to her right, but Kahlua cleared her throat under her hand after offering the brandy glass to Mother Akasha.

Moka was presuming; neither of her parents had offered her a seat and the seat was to her mother's right.

Making it that her mother would have been sitting to her left, being her subordinate.

That would not do.

"Are these the privileges of parenting you have had to experience as of late? I do understand that our daughter has had problems with her mate and from what I have received from him has been...well, lets just say it is disconcerting." Akasha shifted a handful of pink tresses in her hand and tilted her head towards the fuming red eyes of Moka with her green ones.

"I don't mind them. Moka is as willful as any of the other young women of our House, Akasha. Even though Ria is my hardest working, Kahlua is my most endearing," Kahlua gave her father a cheeky smile that lit her pretty eyes, "and Kokoa is my most...spirited. Moka has always been Moka, my most rebellious."

Moka's eyebrow twitched petulantly. "I have never seen myself as rebellious, father. It is simply that I do not desire the same things that you value."

Issa and Akasha shared a look. Though parted all these years some parental instinct was still there.

"Need I say more?" he said to his mate, an amused smile creasing his knowing face. "Even now she is still defiant."

"Yes she is," Akasha agreed with a motherly sigh.

Moka had to bite down to suppress a growl. "I am glad I can be the one to bring the both of you together in an agreement of sorts."

"Watch your tone, my daughter," Lord Akashiya warned. "Though I love and treasure you, though you are now the heiress and eventual Dark Lord of our realm you are still inferior and only the third daughter in _this_ family. Know your place."

When a caustic reply was about to leave her lips, she was surprised to hear her mother's voice from behind her.

Akasha call out, "Listen to your father, Moka."

* * *

"Clean up the mess before I come back," Ria primped her hair once in the mirror after cleaning herself up and looking flawless with her very formal evening gown. Unmoved by the sound of wailing from the next room. With just a shift of her dark brown eyes, she could see Grackna was still keening a horrible wail at the now motionless remains of what was left of her son.

"I'll see myself out," She called out to no one when her hand reached the knob, but before that could accomplished, she heard the clumsy heavy feet of her servant charging at her.

The eldest daughter exhaled in annoyance, but dodged the awkwardly thrown claw of thick knobby fingers her servant had attempted to strangle her fine neck with in a skillfully applied wrist lock.

"Really," she sighed in annoyance. "Why must goblins be so stupid?"

Black beady eyes were distraught by the futility of her actions, but it was obvious love and maternal instinct were just too strong to keep her from doing what was in her heart.

"You killed him!" She snuffled in pain with her green grayish flaps of skin quivering around her face and arms. "My son would do anything you asked so why would you kill him?"

Ria looked at the offended goblin as if she had spoken some bizarre unknown tongue. Ria gave the dumb creature the obvious answer. "Because I can."

SNAP!

"Aaaaaah!" The trembling servant crumbled like a puppet with it's strings cut, holding her very broken wrist and forearm to her grotesque bosom. Seeing the situation and expecting to die she hobbled over to her son's 'body' and whimpered near it with all her heart.

"Normally, I would kill you," Ria called with faint interest as she smoothed out her clothes again. "However, since that would be a bit boring I think I'll change things up a bit."

The heels of her shoes clicked loudly against the marble tiles of her room. Granckna's eyes grew large when she could hear them approaching her. Ria' threaded her fingers in one hand through the other, tightening her gloves to seat them properly. "If this _mess_ is not cleaned up by the time I come back, I will slowly kill ten of your goblin kin."

Ria flicked a finger on the floor by her toe with the tip of her shoe. Grackna whimpered at the poor treatment of her son's parts.

"Oh, and I'll make you watch."

Ria directed her servant's eyes to the almost white hot poker tip still embedded inside the flames of her fireplace.

"Need I say more, Grackna?" There was just the slightest bit of warning mixed with deep amusement in her voice.

"N-no, Mistress." The miserable creature hunched away from Ria's clenching fingers.

With a delighted sigh, Ria opened the door and closed it behind her.

"And everyone says I'm merciless."

The door closed behind her soundly.

* * *

After being reminded of her place in the family Moka was dismissed to prepare for the trip back to Youkai. She was stomping back to her room, frustrated and wanting to snarl. Both of her parents had informed her that any and all discussions about her husband and mate were now postponed until the meeting with the other Dark Lord Mikogami. She would have to explain herself and her actions in front of the Headmaster like some petty criminal on trial. It was an infuriating and sickening thought and she felt the urge to lash out.

Woe to anyone who would be in her way to earn her wrath.

"Hello, Little Sister."

Moka was suddenly sure there were gods out there who hated her.

"Ria nee-sama," Moka didn't need to look to her left to see her taller and cunning sister hiding in the shadow of a suit of armor.

Pulling herself out of it's darkness like some shinigami coming to claim her soul, Ria's dark brown eyes bore into her with knowing delight. The two sisters eyed each other, Moka kept her eyes firmly on Ria's while the other measured their half sibling.

"I think congratulations are in order," Ria gripped the front of her dress and bowed low and humble, back bent and eyes downcast.

This was how she normally would prostrate herself for her father.

Moka knew all too well that Ria was not going to humble herself like this without a cause or reason.

"Why didn't you tell father about what you found out?" Moka asked cautiously. "What are you up to?"

When her eldest sister straightened herself and tossed her mane of hair from her face, she clucked her tongue and looked just slightly disappointed. "Oh me, oh my, you do have a suspicious streak in you, don't you? We are sisters, Moka imotou. We may want to see the other skewered and her head roasting on a spit or have her ravaged by diseased orcs, but that doesn't mean we don't share a precious family bond, Moka dear."

Moka flexed her fingers while looking both to her sides and behind her. If something was going to happen, she was sure it was going to be now.

She had not expected Ria to laugh at her from behind her fingers.

"You actually think I would do something as boorish or as clumsy as attack you while your mother and father are here? You really are blind, aren't you sister?" She shook her head slightly looking amused. "Trying to solve everything by simply attacking it is _your _habit sister dear, not mine."

Ria's dismissal of her anxious posturing made her feel foolish. Recovering herself with a dignified lift of her chin, she started to walk past her dark and scary older sibling before she was made a fool of again.

"How was it?"

Ria's question made her pause in her steps. She knew what Ria was talking about and the _'it' _she was referring to. The new heiress decided to continue on without saying a word.

"What was it about your new lover that was so irresistible you had to fuck him when you had such a delicious man who loves you, adores you, worships the ground you walk on? Hmm? Wasn't his love making satisfactory?"

"Enough, Ria." Moka growled over her shoulder. "I am not going to discuss this with you."

"Wasn't Tsukune's cock big enough to please your tiny, now tarnished little hole, sister dear?"

Moka halted her steps and glared. "Stop it."

"Or was it that deep down you really are just that kind of whore? Maybe one man was never going to be enough for you. Was that it?" Ria tilted her head and looked at her expectantly. "Perhaps you couldn't wait to feel another man on top of you, behind you just thrusting away like some dog. Actually, that's rather appropriate, don't you think? Him being a werewolf, it was only natural that he had you on all fours like some bitch in heat."

Moka's eyes flashed a deep crimson, her lips were starting to pull back in anger.

"So did you two howl at the moon when he came inside you? I bet you can now grow a litter of little puppies and have them visit the family. We can have all of you living in a kennel, with all your little boy and girl pooches on a leash. We can have little dog houses made and bowls for them to eat and drink out of right by the table to give scraps to."

"I said _stop_!"

SLAP!

Moka threw her left hand at Ria in a reverse backhand across her sister's face.

Chin tilted to the side, Ria's blood red lips grew so wide her fangs showed.

A dark red spot was welling up on her cheek and would likely leave a bruise. "You do know there are consequences to striking an elder member of the family, little sister."

Moka said nothing. Her hand came back to her front, and her right cocked back palm out next to her cheek. _Why did I do that? _She wondered. _Why did I let her ridiculous taunts effect me? __This was Ria's way; to taunt and hurt and manipulate others and I fell into her trap again!_

"Unless, of course, you are challenging me to a dual." Ria rubbed the spot of her cheek, looking at her fingertips as if seeing if the skin was cut and she had drew blood.

Moka hadn't.

"If so, then the rules are different. We would need father's permission for it to be sanctioned and whatever titles you have and I have will be put to the victor. Honor will be tested as well as our standings. The stakes will be the title of heiress, rule of the family, control of Fairy Tale and the estates and everything that entails." Ria smiled at her. "Winner takes all."

Moka bounced on her toes a little, making her simple gown ripple with her movements. "I am ready, sister."

Ria's smile grew wider. "Oh me, oh my, how eager you are to put me in my place, hmm? Yet, I have not heard you answer any of my questions. If you answer any of them I'll be more then happy to forget this silly little ordeal. That is, of course, you are trying to protect your lover."

Looking away from her Moka relaxed her stance. So this was just one more game.

"Why should I tell you? What do you really care? It's not like you were ever happy for Tsukune or I."

Ria gave a delicate snort. "Hardly. I'm very happy things turned out the way they did, but I just can't seem to grasp the 'why' it happened. Tsukune couldn't have done anything so horrible to have earned this sort of retribution from you. You, my sister, have proven that not only are you loose enough with that raging slit between your legs," Moka growled heatedly at Ria. "But to actually go and fuck another man in your own home, in your own bed? Why would you do that where Tsukune could have caught you?"

Moka flinched at the accusation. It wasn't much, but Ria was an expert at reading body language.

Ria's eyes widened and she put her hands to her mouth in feigned shock. "He _did _catch you didn't he? So _that's _why he abandoned you, why you left that note, why you had no idea where he'd gone or when he'd return." She shook her head sadly. "Oh Moka, you really **are **a whore aren't you?"

"Who are you to judge?" Moka snapped furiously. Even if it was all just a stupid game she couldn't stand having Ria talk down to her like this. "How many lovers have you had? How many men, how many women have you fucked _sister dear_?"

"Numbers don't do it justice," Ria answered not looking at all embarrassed by the admission. "I've had my share and more." She chuckled. "I rarely remember most of their faces or names any more, but I do know that I never just stopped with just one night stands without following up for a later tryst. I do have exceptional taste." She burbled a naughty chuckle.

"Then how exactly am I a whore when I have been with just two men?" Moka snapped of proudly.

"You _are_ a whore," Ria explained in her rich voice. "Because you _betrayed_ your mate on purpose. The lovers I've had were never anything more than momentary diversions. I played with them as I saw fit and then discarded them when I lost interest. I never brought any of them to our home with me or forced Lord Akashiya to acknowledge them. I did not perform the blood rite with any of them and swear before my family and the Powers that they were my mate and my first. You and Tsukune went through all that trouble to stand on the pedestal of righteousness and purity, then you betrayed him after just a handful of years? Come now Moka, be honest. Which of us is the greater whore?"

"I did nothing our father has not done countless times!"

"Didn't that drive your mother away?" Ria asked innocently.

Moka bit down and continued. "I swore Tsukune would be my mate and my first but I did not swear to be faithful to him."

Ria tapped her chin as if deep in thought. "Actually you did. I attended your pathetic human wedding ceremony, remember? You swore an oath to be faithful until 'death do you part.' A ridiculous promise for any vampire to make, but you made it of your own free will. Even leaving that out, though, Lord Akashiya was never so callous as to have his little trysts anywhere your mother might catch him. He had enough respect for his mate to at least be discreet. What you did was not merely disrespectful but deliberately, purposely hurtful."

Moka looked on the verge of trying to defend herself from her sister, but she was able to respond quicker when she tried to flail for an answer.

"You really are crueler then I am when you choose to be."

"Since when do you care about Tsukune's feelings?" Moka shot back. "You blackmailed him into having an affair with you and left him covered in bruises and burn marks! He was an emotional mess for weeks after what you did to him."

"I remember," she sighed dreamily, purring to herself as she held her arms across her breasts. "Good times."

Moka growled and took a dangerous step towards her. The reaction only made Ria's smile widen. "However no matter what I did to him he was not my mate but just another play thing. The issue here is you Moka, not him."

"I will not discuss this further with you!"

"Very well," Ria said lightly and turned to go. "I look forward to hearing the details when you are questioned by Mikogami. Then you _will _have to answer." She laughed low and mockingly as she went. "Oh but I am looking forward to that."

Moka was only all to aware that she had more to be wary of now that her sister was going to play her hand in the life that she had worked so hard to keep to herself. One by one, she was seeing many parts of her actions that she had hoped to keep away from her and her mate now start to unravel before her.

* * *

Before she opened the door to her room, she heard the noisy rustle of a bag being dragged across the floor of the pristine polished floor at the intersection of her bedroom wing. Curiosity peeked and the desire to see what the current servants that had remained were doing after her mother dismissed all of them, but the most atrocious female goblins and male workers, she wondered what tasks was left that her family would have those do out in the open.

What she saw was beyond grotesque.

One of her female goblin servants was carrying a bag and a torn torso piece that looked to have once been a goblin kin with one arm, but what was left was so mashed and disfigured she could barely tell what it was by the skin color.

Her other arm looked mangled at the wrist and elbow as if dislocated by someone or something of incredible strength.

"What happened?" Moka demanded, noticing the body was bisected and that the bag the female goblin was dragging was too small to have the other half of him in.

"My son," She weeped as she swung her lame arm to the direction of the hall behind her. "Mistress Ria wished him dead so she killed him. She didn't just kill him...she...she...-"

She hefted the bag a little and Moka instantly knew that the parts that were in the bag was only part of the remainder of what was left of her son.

"Snorxxx was a good boy!" She wailed in confusion and disbelief. "He would do anything for the Family. Why was he treated this way when all he wanted to do was serve the Master and Mistresses of this castle? Why?"

_He would do anything for family..._

Why had that statement rung a bell inside of her? Who else would do anything for family and what were his consequences?

She wasn't sure how, but she couldn't stand being in the presence of the goblin and the remains of her son anymore. It was too much, too ugly, too...close to home that her sister did this to a person who was loyal beyond words to their family.

Did he deserve this when all he wanted to do was please them?

Moka couldn't find any answers to please her.

"Take him home," Moka answered in a voice that offered more caring then she has ever offered any of her servants before, especially to a goblin. "Go get checked out first to see that your arm is set and then go home. If anyone has any problems with that order they can come to me."

Grackna couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was considered a highly sought off boon to be given leave from someone of the family, but she could only shrug her shoulders as if in burden and gesture with her disfigured arm. "But...I don't have anywhere else to go. My husband is gone and my son is...is...I don't have anywhere else to go."

Her voice was horribly pathetic and gravelly.

Something in her made Moka realize how lost this mother and widow were when they didn't have that special part of them in their lives anymore.

_I don't have anywhere else to go._

She shook her head and started to go back to her room. There were too many questions and her source of answers were coming to her in such a blunt and degrading way that she couldn't believe she was taking on the words of a servant to a deeper heart then that of her own family.

"Do what you will. I'm going to bed soon."

Moka decided that was as good as the goblin mother has ever received. Turning on her heel, she headed back to her room without another word. One thought did cross her mind as she closed the door in a way to keep the sight of the bloody mess in the hall being discarded in such an apathetic testimony to vampire rage and misuse of the people that served them.

Ria was still VERY angry and her family was showing way too many faults for her to believe that raising her children around such influences may not be a completely perfect plan after all.


	24. Ch 24 You Are Wrong

Ch 24 Get What You Wanted

Moka sat rigidly in front of her night vanity in a simple silk white nightgown. Being back home, this was a nightly ritual that was now somewhat askew because she usually had a maid come and prepare her night gown, run her a bath, brush her hair and see if there was anything she needed before going to bed. Now, however, there was a silence so deep even the sound of a working servant would have been nice to know that there was someone around for the mere sake of having an entity to share space with.

Looking at the reflection of herself brought back many memories of her time alone in this room when she was a little girl surrounded by her servants, all eager to please her whim should she ever ask for it...with a few exceptions.

_"I'm sorry, Mistress, but you can't have any of_ **those**_ friends without the approval of Lord Akashiya. He has to determine if they are worthy of you."_

_"Mistress, your father has informed me that your request to be removed from the human school has been denied. You will go back tomorrow."_

_"Your dress is ready for the gala tonight. Your father expects you to get along well with your sisters and do as they say. You will not be allowed to leave the grounds like last time or Ria will be forced to seek you out and bring you back."_

_"We were not able to get in contact with your Mother, however Lord Akashiya has informed us that every effort is being made to let her know that you wish to see her."_

With her mother dismissing the servants and asking that her and her daughters complete the tasks they normally would accomplish, she had no one there to fix her hair, get her dressed, or see that she got a snack should she ask it. Moka wasn't above getting those things herself, especially after being away for so long and living with her husband and mate, however being back at her home her father had made it clear that since she was royalty and they were the servant, her place was to be served and they were to accommodate that notion. It felt...weird...to expect to be waited hand and foot when she was no longer used to it.

_Old habits die hard, I guess. Except knowing that my mother is abound and 'feel' her here even when she's not._

Things were already getting harder and it was just the first day of her mother getting there. Thinking of Akasha Bloodriver made her simmer angrily.

It was only about a decade ago, but sitting in this same chair, staring at herself in much smaller and similar gown with this same mirror trimmed in gold and dark cherry wood with brushes and hair accessories abound, she couldn't help but wonder what else her mother was hiding from her that were either half truths or full out lies. She had recently been told of the hidden facts about the Shinso bloodline being in her veins, being the heiress to their untold fortunes and eventual Dark Lord of Hades, but just a little while ago the whole ordeal about Tsukune being with Ruby and now, potentially, with Kurumu was enough to put more then her aloof demeanor to breaking.

Would he do those things just to spite her? Would he _dare_ find comfort in them when all he had to do was come home and confess his apology to her and she could console him and love him softly and warmly as a woman, his wife, and his mate could? Why was all this happening when all he had to do was come home!

Sighing in frustration and reigning in the tsunami of emotions about to deluge her calm, she turned her mind's eye inward to another turn of events that felt like a betrayal in its entirety.

The blood in her veins was not pure, but a diluted 'thing' with a human's taint. She didn't even want to begin to try and adjust to the fact that somewhere in her, behind her vampire eyes, her teeth, her pale glowing skin and proud demeanor was the mark of a 'that' race.

What was she now? Who was she now? Where was she going with all these things in the air and all of her foundations being either false or breaking beneath her.

Her eyes strayed to the baubles on her vanity, everything from the elegant, to the rare, to the absurdly expensive: Gold clips with gems, platinum sticks with ivory or barrettes and ties adorned with sparkling jewels, seemed like disposable trinkets compared to the priceless events going on in her life now.

Thinking of how her father believed nothing was too pretty or materialistically out of reach for a daughter of Shuzen, but peace of mind, true friends, and even the undeniably loyal and loving husband seemed like a desire still somewhat out of reach from her Otou-sama and herself. Her freedom to choose the people to like or to love was a commodity she had always had to fight proverbial tooth and claw for. Now that she had them, some part of the puzzle that held them together were missing pieces and she was all to aware of how fast it was falling.

Why wouldn't anyone understand why she was going to make sure that her desire for her children to be raise the way she wanted be respected? Wasn't that the right of all women?

A knock at the door broke her out of her reverie.

"Enter," She called out with her eyes still on the mirror, glancing at the reflection to her door without turning her head. Moka had hoped the servant to see about her hair was not one of the female goblin maids. They were excellent at work and being diligent at most tasks, but their fingers were not exactly nimble and they smelled awful.

She was wrong.

Her mother graced her threshold with an elegant sweep of her flowing pink hair. "I hope you are not too old for me to tuck you in bed, my daughter."

Moka could only look at the very serene and loving countenance her mother expressed as only her mother could give. The daughter vampiress was so painfully aware of the sound of her mother's breathing, to the scent that always lingered from her skin, to the mere presence that a remembered ache almost broke her cool straight line lip of her mouth. She turned her crimson red eyes away, unable to accept how Akasha was utterly remorseless about return into her life after being gone so long.

"I honestly don't know, Mother." Moka called out in mild irritation. "I'm not a child any more. If you wanted to tuck me in you're a few years too late."

Akasha closed the door behind her and nodded, lacing her fingers in front of her. "True, but if it helps I always wanted to."

"Then why did you leave me!" Moka stood up and growled at her mother, red slit eyes angry and all control that she normally kept so reserved began to unwind.

The Outer Moka look alike absorbed her daughter's wrath easily, expectantly. "There are things going on in this world as the Leader of the Dark Lords that require sacrifices for your safety as well as everyone else's. It was never my wish for you to feel as you do, but I did and won't apologize for that. If I could have avoided it, my daughter, I would not have put this burden on you as I have. However, I would do it all over again to ensure your discomfort as opposed to the results of me not being there to deter the events on a level to take the notice of all Dark Lords."

"That's not why you left here, Mother." Moka hissed. "You were angry at father."

"There is a lot of truth to that, daughter. Turn around." Akasha picked up a brush and dragged her fingers through the molten silver tresses from the sides of Moka's head. Pulling her fingers from her daughter's scalp away, she cupped the farthest lock then began brushing from the far end in slow, steady strokes.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me at the school without you or Father, Mother." She sniped off brusquely while keeping her back straight and her eyes on the reflection of her mother in the mirror. Try as she might, she enjoyed the pampering her mother was administrating her with the gentle, slow sweeps of the brush through her hair.

"I tried so hard to be their friend but they always found some flaw in me that they could pick on. I could do nothing more then bare it. Even the times when it came to hiding my needs or my weaknesses, they were always the first to tease me mercilessly. My life was the worst with them."

"Humans are naturally a weak race, my daughter," Akasha smoothed a pleat of hair and brushed again. "When they feel threatened by something they don't understand or by something that makes them feel inferior, it is normal for them to group together and take up arms against things so that they can quench those fears. You were leap years ahead of those children in everything, so it would only seem fitting that they would do what they could to try and bring you back to their level."

"I tried everything!" Moka responded passionately as she turned her head slightly to feel her mother finishing up her brushing at the top of her head and grazing the tops of her ears with the bristles. "I wanted to be their friends! I wanted to study with them, play with them! I wanted them to like me and...and..."

"Love you, daughter?" Akasha quietly finished the sentence for her.

Moka could just nod. "Why did I feel the need to with my Outer Self when I knew they were beneath me?"

"Because a part of you _is _them, daughter." Akasha lectured as she began to start a braid for her daughter.

When Moka didn't answer back, her mother took that as a cue to continue on with the subject she knew her daughter was also having a hard time grasping.

"They are limited to their physical bodies, live barely a hundred years if even that, and are closed minded and desperate to diversify themselves to the point of self genocide then any other species the dimensions have ever seen."

A part of Moka wanted to defend one human, her Tsukune, and tell her how wonderful and how much different he was from all the other races, but the way her mother began to hum and pull the bristles of the brush through her hair brought back soothing memories lost in being the adult she was now from when she was just a child enjoying the attention from her mother.

It was a nostalgia that made her want to curl into her mother and weep.

"However, they are a complicated race with huge hearts and even wilder imaginations when they are not conformed to the ideals of their fears. They can have an amazing amount of courage, compassion, and the ability to endure, to hope and to love. That is a strength that mere physical power can never over come. It is a strength your husband has, doesn't he?"

Moka's back instantly straightened further at the mention of Tsukune.

"Not so much his ability, I guess, but the way he lets himself be vulnerable, the way you can see his soul is in his friendly brown eyes." Moka could understand her mother's new tone about her Tsukune. It was a sense of being at ease and attracted to what was so easily given and received should she ask it of him. He was so earnest and dependable, everything she had always wanted and never had within her family of vampires or at her jr high school.

"I saw it the first time I met him." Her mother's tone changed again, looking at her daughter pointedly, "He was as broken as a man could get. That is saying a lot if he has endured the likes of your father and your eldest sister."

"Really?" Moka turned her analytical red eyes to her mother's green ones. "Was he really in that much pain, mother?"

"The poor boy looked ready to turn to dust at my feet, my daughter," She touched her chin with her fingers, emphasizing her point with a nod. "Still he looked at me honestly and without deception, exposed and unguarded. I'm going to believe it's safe to assume he's always like this?"

Moka nodded. Even amidst their disagreement, he was still her precious person.

"From what I've heard from your father, our family was not easy on him, were they?" Her mother had worked a braid from the top of her daughter's scalp and was now just past her shoulders.

"No. Ria," Moka chewed off her sister's name, "really went out of her way to make sure to humiliate him when she had the chance. He was never really quite the same after she released him."

"How so?" She started to nimbly work her fingers into Moka's hair, pulling and tucking here and there for a braid.

"She abused him, Mother. She did aweful...sexual...things to him. When he came back to me I could smell her all over him and that look...just that meek and humbled look in his eyes." A sharp exhale escaped her nose as she relived that horrid night.

"Tell me about it, my daughter." Akasha rested her hands on Moka's shoulders, smoothing more of the small tendrils of hair at her nape. "I want to hear about one of the hardest moments in you and Tsukune's life."

"Very well." Moka began to move away, but it wasn't long till she felt the soft fabric of her mother's nightgown against her cheek, and the perfume of her scent filling her nostrils in a nostalgic way.

To have her this close again was too much to ignore and the desire to hug her overwhelming.

Akasha was one step ahead and leaned into her daughter, brushing her fingernails over the side of her face.

"I was waiting for him in his room at his family's home. Ria had threatened to tell father about Tsukune's family being human so I forced him to go along with her plans for now to keep his family safe till she got bored with him."

"So you do care for his familY?" Akasha inquired, looking at the reflection of her holding her daughter so close, as if to save the memory for a later time.

Moka nodded. "They're good people, Mother, but they don't know about Tsukune and I being vampires now. We decided to keep our lives secret from them."

"I see," Akasha nodded, "Please continue."

"I was pacing back and forth in his room..."

* * *

**Flashback**

Outer Moka was pacing back and forth in his room, arms crossed over her breasts and one of her nails in between her lips thinking of all the possible horrid things her eldest sister was doing to him when she saw the lights of the limo flash across Tsukune's window.

_He's here._

Moka had stopped crying a long while ago, but it still felt like some kind of unstoppable pressure was pushing against her chest when she listened to the car door open and words were exchanged between him and Ria. No doubt she had plans to use him again, but whatever was said was done and the limo drove away into the night. No matter what her and her love had to do to keep her family safe would be worth it.

_Wouldn't it?_

She loved Tsukune's mother and father. They had openly and warmly accepted her into their family with only a few polite exchanges to make sure that anything and everything they could do to make her stay with Tsukune more comfortable they had only to ask. With Ria spurned by Tsukune's dismissal, she had revealed a terrible desire to seek revenge and to do it personally and to such extreme that would put him and Moka in their places. The dark haired vampiress had already tried to seduce him several times before this night and had failed miserably. She'd even found out that the _only _reason he refused was that she wasn't Moka. Ria had taken that as the deepest possible insult and had sworn to have him no matter what.

Moka knew that above anything and everything, she could _NOT_ lose Tsukune. It was too much to risk his family getting involved with her father. It would be the worst thing that could happen to Tsukune.

No, it would be much easier and safer to allow Tsukune endure these kinds of nights with her oldest sister. She knew her eldest sister wasn't going to hurt him much. Maybe poke at his pride, try and turn his desires to her instead, but she had to permit it. What was any of that if it would protect her precious Tsukune's life and his family's? So she had stood there silently as she watched him leave with her earlier that evening and now he was back home.

There was no doubt that the sex with Ria would be incredible, willing or unwilling. Moka told herself that if Tsukune came back and wanted to leave her because he now had feelings for Ria, she would understand and move on in another country somewhere. He hadn't, though. He came back and the first thing he said was that he was sorry and begged for her forgiveness...

As he opened the door to his room the pink haired Moka was standing there in the dark waiting with eyes so puffy and red he could tell even in this lack of light.

"Moka," he said in a broken whisper, fear and misery etched in his face.

Even in the dark he could see the look of hurt clearly on her face.

"Moka I'm so sorry! Please, I know I didn't want-"

"You don't have to say anything Tsukune," she said quickly, wiping at her eyes knowing all to well what was going to come if he said anything remotely positive about Ria. "I know you didn't have a choice, and I am not angry with you."

"Maybe not," he mumbled quietly, painfully aware of what she must be feeling. "But I hurt you."

"No, you're not the one who hurt me." She strode over to him and gripped him in a tight hug to feel him against her, to show him that she still loved him and needed him. "Please take a very long bath before you come to bed. Ria's scent has smothered your own."

"Moka…"

"We'll talk about it in the morning Tsukune, please just take the bath and then come to bed." She released him and started fishing through his drawers for a change of clothes.

He stood there in his shame as he watched her try and make the most of what had happened. His Moka was still there for him, loving him, enduring with him.

Deciding that the very scent of her on him was hurting her with it's repugnant scent, he went down the hall towards the bathroom. Though her back was turned he could clearly hear the hiccup of her sobs.

Saturated in pheromones and in _her _scent, Moka knew Ria wouldn't let him take a shower back at the apartment she had her way with Tsukune…she WANTED Moka to know what they were doing. It was obvious from the scrapes, bites, claw marks, burns, and rope burns, hand cuff chafings, and hickeys that Ria had gone all out. It was obvious he had ejaculated many times over with all the stains and Ria's fluids still marking his hips that he was as exhausted as could be.

When he did not come back out of the bath immediately, she went to check on him.

He sat there listlessly in the tub, his hands covering his head as the water slowly grew lukewarm around his body. She watched him weep with grief at what he had done, guilt stricken and hopelessly regretful. Dipping one foot and then the other behind him into the bath, her pajamas still on, Moka helped him clean up.

When they went to bed, they tried to make love and it was absolutely horrible. He couldn't get erect no matter what she did and she would not settle for anything other then 'him' inside of her. The old memories of her sister doing those things to him kept rushing back in his head, making him mix the love he used to make to Moka with the vulgar fucking he received from Ria.

Tsukune tried to excuse himself that he was just very tired and he didn't feel very good with himself, but he wanted to hold her very close and she had agreed. They held each other, sharing each other's pain, absorbing each other's warmth and love.

"Tsukune," Moka had whispered in a trembling voice.

"Yes, Moka-chan?"

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked brokenly, her hands trembling around his back. Even if he hated it, some part of her wanted to know there were times he did feel good.

"I didn't want to do it, Moka-chan! I swear, I told her to stop many times. I begged her, I tried to think of different things so I couldn't, and I was unable to stop her. I'm really, really sorry."

That had made her feel a little better. He wasn't lying and she knew it had to have been extremely hard for him to do it with Ria. She knew that it would have been the same for him if she had to endure letting someone else have their way with her.

But she couldn't help notice he hadn't answered her question.

"But was it good?" She had not meant to ask, but the words came out before she could stop them.

He was silent for the longest time and it was more than answer enough. He could only look back at her apologetically.

_Of course it was, _she thought weakly. _How could it not be?_

"Was she better than me?" Moka didn't know where that question had come from, but she still asked in a frail voice.

Her Tsukune looked her straight in the eye. "I love you, Moka. I love **you**, not her. **Never** her."

He wasn't lying, and she knew that immediately. "I love you too, Tsukune."

They shared a warm loving kiss. In its own way this was a much better sign than having sex would have been. Ria might have done all sorts of vile things to him, but she would _never _be able to kiss him like this. That should have been enough to calm all her fears. That should have let them drift peacefully away to sleep.

It should have been.

"But was she better?" Moka hated herself for asking that yet again but, she couldn't seem to help it.

"I'm very tired, Moka-chan." He said, pulling her so close to him she could not look into his eyes to see how much that question hurt him, and so he would not be able to see the look of utter pain in hers.

_Of course she was_, they both thought silently.

Neither one of them were able to sleep that night.

* * *

"Your sister's ability to ruin and corrupt something beautiful is as capable as your father's, my daughter."

Akasha and Moka were now in her very large bed with red satin sheets and small mountain of pillows. Moka was resting her head on her mother's lap while she smoothed a lock of hair that had refused to stick to the rest of the silver ropes of the braid.

Moka hated how she was so easily cowed with just a few soft words and gentle proddings from the women who had abandoned her and was now tried to pry herself back into her life. Though Moka thoughts she could forgive her, she wanted her mother to feel guilty and miserable for what she had done.

A gentle rap at the door made the two women turn to look at it with curiosity. It was late and the servants that had remained were already off to bed unless summoned.

"Enter." Moka called out from her mother's lap.

To her surprise, it was her father, Lord Akashiya who's silver maned head that peeked his proud head in. "Good evening, Moka." He turned his piercing gaze to the woman with long pink tresses, "Akasha, my dear."

"Issa," Akasha greeted without missing a stroke of her daughter's hair. "We were just talking about you."

"Well now, I hope you have kept most of your displeasure about me out of our daughter's ears. I am still her father after all. I would like it if she still had at least a little respect for me." He chuckled dryly.

"Indeed you would, my mate," Akasha agreed without saying she had. "I've just been telling her that I can see a lot of Ria's best traits in your own. No one is as purely worthy of your name as your eldest daughter."

"Hmm," Lord Akashiya knew his mates undertones well enough to know she wasn't being complimentary to either him or Ria. "Since we do not have _our_ servants, I wanted to make sure that Moka had everything in hand without them."

"That's very kind of you, Issa. Have you checked on your other daughter's as well?"

"Of course." He smoothed his hand over the front of his face, giving the two women in the room a quick appraisal. "Kahlua is already asleep and Kokoa is staying in a hotel suite. All that is left to check on are the both of you."

Akasha lifted a single eyebrow. "You're not going to check on Ria?"

Lord Akashiya smiled at him mate. "I have _never_ had to keep an eye on her. Ria has always been able to take care of herself. She is my most worthy daughter, is she not?"

"We're fine," Akasha nodded and then answered in more of a dismissal then a confirmation of well being.

However, Lord Akashiya was never one to be dismissed. "How long has it been since I've tucked you in, Moka?"

He closed the door behind him, ignoring Akasha's raised eyebrow at his bold intrusion. Her mate's audacity never ceased to amaze her.

"About as long as it has been since my mother has been happy in our house, father," Moka challenged in her own way on her mother's lap.

"So it has," Undeterred, he sat himself next to Akasha, placing his large hand in between Moka's. "How long has it been since we've both talked to Moka together, as mother and father, 'Kasha-chan."

The Dark Lord knew the Lord of Castle Akashiya must really have missed the attention of his servants if he was willing to put honorifics to her name.

"Don't use me as an excuse to get close to mother." Moka pulled her hand away her father's possessively. "I am not a pawn to maneuver so you don't have to sleep alone tonight."

"On the contrary," He smiled devilishly, charmingly. "I admit that this room has more then a certain allure for me. Both of my beloved women, my mate and my most stubborn and cherished daughter are here. What man can resist the pull of both father and mate? I may be Lord and Ruler when your mother is not here, Moka, but I am also still male."

"Your beguiling ways won't always win my favor, Issa," Akasha chided, but said nothing to keep him away. "What is your real purpose here?"

"You are perceptive as always, my mate," Issa lowered his head in admission of an ulterior motive. "I actually came here to talk to Moka. I hope I have not interrupted something personal."

"Girl talk," Moka answered in a mumble, curling herself closer to her mother.

Father/Daughter talks were never really done out of simple affection. There was always some kind of lecture involved.

"Fine, then I'll be straight to the point and brief." Issa waited for Akasha to give a nod to continue and she did. Squaring his large proud shoulders to his third daughter, he spoke clearly, crisply, and as a Lord would a servant.

"The situation you have put yourself and with your mate in not acceptable to me. That it has come to involve your mother, myself, and the Dark Lord Mikogami has brought me to the conclusion that I need to address you directly."

Moka already knew this wasn't going to be in her favor when her father tone was filled with cool authority then compassion.

"You _are_ wrong, Moka."

His words made her suck the air defensively.

"Go back to Tsukune. _Beg_ my son for his forgiveness and see if he will accept you as his mate and into his bed again. If he does not, then you _WILL_ do what he asks or what is required to make sure you earn his favor and repair what you have done."

"What?" Moka bolted from her supine position on her mother's lap to an indignant and insulted snap back straight glare to her father. "I will _not_! How could you ask me to swallow my pride with something that isn't my fault!"

"Blame is perceptive, Moka, but at this moment I know two things and they are the most damning above all against you. One," he held up one finger, "You admittedly broke your word, your _human vow_ to your mate, therefore it **_is_** your fault regardless of your own personal justification."

Her cheeks flushed at the rare rage she had at her father's ridiculous outlook.

Akasha was already there, a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Just listen and obey, Moka. I believe your father has your best interest at heart."

"But-"

"Two," He interrupted them both, continuing as if he had not heard her and unfolding the second finger. "Tsukune is the man **_I_** have approved of to be your mate and since he has succeeded the trials set before him by Ria and myself, you _WILL_ respect him as your man and you _WILL_ acknowledge his station as your equal since you were the one that chose him. While he has yet to realize his station, you _WILL_ realize yours. Know _your_ place, Moka."

Moka could only shift her eyes from both her mother and her father near her, jade green and ruby red were against her and she felt trapped by their objection of her actions as of late and were voicing them in their own different ways.

They were against her.

"Is this another way for you two to abandon me?" Moka challenged her mother and father, "Is this your way of telling me that as a collective you are expecting me to take everything about me that is a vampire and a proud woman and just throw it all away because I won't allow my views to be expressed and protected as I see fit?" Moka's voice was barely a whisper, angry and hurt that her father would dare not only side against her, but even force her to do something as beg.

Her...BEG!

"I am not abandoning you, Moka." Akasha put her hand on Moka's shoulder, "but if anyone knows what it feels like to be the person hurt and betrayed by the person they are supposed to be the safest from," She pointedly looked at Issa, "then I do. Know that had your father done what he is expecting you to do, I would have forgiven him...after some time and I knew I could trust him again."

Realizing her angle, Moka took advantage of her parents words.

"Fine, show me how's it's done then, Father," She snapped her head up to her father so quickly her hair fluttered around her. "If anyone here is worthy of you _begging_ for forgiveness, I believe Mother is well past due the advice you yourself is giving to me, _Father_."

Akasha raised her pink eyebrow again at her daughter's audacity. As obstinate and petulant as she was, there was no denying the reasoning and logic of her declaration. What surprised

her more, was when she felt the slight shift of air and the sound of cloth folding over itself as Lord Akashiya's mantle was removed from his shoulders, the symbol of his station as lord and ruler of the dimension was placed on the floor before Moka and his mate.

Moka couldn't believe what she was witnessing when she saw something she was certain was a sign of some kind of cataclysmic end of the world or fall of the heavens. The sound of two knees placed over his cloak, his fingers grazing the collar, and his beautiful crown of hair shifting forward till his head touched the floor.

"Akasha Bloodriver, my mate, my love, the woman of my most rebellious child, I ask you..._beg_ you...to forgive me of what I have done to you. Will you give me your forgiveness?"

Both mate and daughter sat there stunned. When they had not said anything, he looked up at his submissive form.

"Was that not a proper apology?" He asked quietly.

"It was," Akasha answered carefully, unsure if he was at all sincere or was just putting on a display for his daughter to follow.

"Good," Lord Akashiya stood up and snapped his cloak over his arm with a masculine grace. "You see, daughter, it is not hard if you _MUST_ do it, and you do."

Trembling impotently, she said nothing but just stare heatedly at her father's knees that had marks of him actually begging before her.

It was like watching some pointless death.

"I will do what I believe is best between my mate and myself, Father. Now, if you'll excuse me," She stood up between her father and her mother and opened the door. "It's late and I think it would be best if I got some sleep."

Lord Akashiya smoothed his sleeve and chuckled. "You may not be a full blooded vampire, my daughter," Moka nearly severed the door knob off the door with that comment, "But you are as proud and as arrogant as one if you believe that you can dismiss both the Lord of this Castle and this Dimension with this gesture."

Her father was the first to leave, brushing past her without even looking in her eyes. Akasha took a moment to stare at her proud daughter, bracing herself against her anger, her frustration, and her insurmountable pride and accepted it.

"Not everyone will stand by you if you keep pushing us away, my daughter. Don't forget that those on your side will eventually leave if you continue to hurt them."

"Then this is just a happenstance of your own advice, Mother. I was always on your side until you continued to abandon me over and over again. I just hope it will be easier for me to not take it so personally when you ask for forgiveness."

Akasha nods her long pink haired head and starts to turn away from her towards the open door, then stops. "I love you, Moka. I really would have liked to spend the night with you talking more about Tsukune and everything that has happened. I really can help you. Please don't kick me out like this."

Before Moka could say another word, her father's voice caught her attention...especially the name that was included with his question.

"Ria, how long have you been standing there?" he asked to the dark woman in an even darker night gown.

Sekitan Ria was leaning against the far wall, her blood red full lips creased in their knowing smile. "Long enough to ensure the health and safety of the Master of the Castle and Dark Lord of our Dimension is safe. That has always been my place, has it not? I am your shield and sword."

"Hmm," Lord Akashiya nodded with an approved dignity. Looking over her shoulder he catches both daughter and mate in a devilish grin. "_This_ is how a proper daughter is supposed to hold her Lord in regards to her station. This is how a daughter raised by my hand is supposed to respect the place of their superiors and those appointed over them."

"I am here at your command, My Lord." Ria supported his speech by lowering her head respectfully to her father with ready obedience.

Seeing Ria snatch the attention of her father and see her leer at her with that 'Your losing this game, Sister Dear' gaze.

Catching her daughter's and her sisters gaze, there was only one thing Akasha found herself doing.

"Issa," She kissed Moka's cheek and spoke while walking past her to take her father's and Ria's attention. "Take me to your chambers and tell me what you have been up to in Fairy Tale. Ria, would you like to join us?"

Even if what Akasha was doing was highly irregular, Ria and Lord Akashiya could see a distracting tactic a mile away. However if there was something to be benefited from it who were they to deny the rewards of something given so freely.

Ria was the first to follow Akasha sashay along side her father's side, hooking her arm at his elbow like she had many years ago under better times.

Moka could not believe what she was seeing. After all these years of her father's philandering and here she was ready to receive him in front of her and in front of Ria.

"I would be delighted to, Kasha-chan." Issa looked over to Moka, "Good night, Moka. I'll see you in the morning. Please sleep well."

Watching her father and her mother walk away with foreboding, she knew her mother was up to something and she was going to do something to protect her from both her father and her sister.

Speaking of sister...

"Now, I wonder what is so important at this time of night that your mother needs to tuck our father in bed for, sister dear," Ria caught Moka's attention at her slightly ajar door.

"Good night, Ria," Moka growled, but not before Ria put her foot in front of the door, stopping it from closing.

"Maybe there is a lesson to be learned here, little sister," Ria purred over her slightly shorter imotou, "Power, riches, love, and loyalty all have their places, but when offered the temptation of an exquisite roll under the sheets, do you think your mother is above using her body to get what she wants like her daughter?"

Ria was quick and smart enough to move her toe from the door before she had it severed when Moka slammed it shut.

"She never did have a sense of humor."


	25. Ch 25 It is done

Get What You Wanted Ch 25

"Do you want anything while I'm up, Issa?"

Akasha was pulling her hair aside her bare shoulders as she sat on the edge of her mate's bed, looking around with nostalgia and weathered melancholy. For a moment, she soaked it all in, capturing the image in the back of her mind to remembered later fondly and often.

"We need to get ready to leave for Mikogami's realm. Bath, clothes, breakfast all need to be prepared. We only have a few hours." Issa stretched languidly, his naked body rippling with chiseled muscles and pale gashed scars marked him in haphazard crosses.

Bloodriver Akasha could not look at him without hunger or child like adoration. However, through the years her feelings had been tempered down to a flutter of her heart and physical longing that she masked with a calm facade.

She still loved him and likely always would, but his betrayals had hurt her too often for her feelings to be as pure and strong as they once had been.

Issa Shuzen turned his head enough to drink in the graceful curves and near godlike beauty that was his mate and mother to his child. Pink lustrous hair like bubblegum candy, the taste and feel of her skin was just as sweet, the way she responded to him when they had vigorous sex was always something he delighted in even after their intimate romp had ended. It had been well over a decade since he had the pleasure of her company and while it left him sated and content, he still had the longing for some of his other more shameless and erotically experimental minded harem.

That did not mean he didn't love her above all his others, it was just that his sexual appetites were more than any _one_ woman could ever satisfy. While she might out rank him in power and ability, skill and prowess, when it came to the art of lovemaking and sex she was always rather...modest about it.

This had always been one of their disagreements that had led to her leaving him...and their daughter. Looking at the perfect skin of her back with the cascading pink and mauve highlighted hair, he suppressed a sigh of desire.

_If only she would be reasonable about things. _He kept this thought to himself though, knowing all to well how these disputes made her flee if they began to get heated.

"As you wish, My Lord," She looked over her shoulder at him, a long forgotten playful smile teasing the tips of her lips and shy demure cast of her eyes.

It would seem breakfast was going to serve itself and the other priorities were going to be postponed.

Issa curled himself forward off the pillows, grinning with the memories of how they often used to start many an interesting evening with her calling him by that title. This was definitely a better way to start the day then how he had expected after hearing that she had his entire staff fired.

Unfortunately, this was not going to be one of those mornings.

"Did you mean it, Issa?"

Akasha had left to use the bathroom with a naked sashay of hips and bottom, but her question made her pause just as she reached for the door handle.

"Mean what, Kasha-chan?" He fell back into the thick comforter of his bed, leaning on his elbow.

She peeked her head past the door frame to enjoy the view of his nude and very masculine frame. "Your apology to me."

Issa was silent, keeping his dark crimson eyes on her jade green, weighing his words carefully.

His response was politely measured. "I am a vampire and your mate, Kasha-chan. I always mean what I say to you."

"I see," She looked down at the thick, expensive red carpet in between her and her mate. "Then I think the fault I find is how you said it. You didn't sound sincere."

He said nothing and continued to glanced at her, patiently allowing her to continue.

"Is that how you wish for our daughter to give her apology to her mate? Insincerely?"

"That is an something Moka will have to decide for herself," Issa answered aloofly, obviously believing now that Moka and Tsukune were their own to govern with only a nudge and push here and there. Considering the matter solved, he swiveled on his seat and kicked his legs off the bed. "She is a grown woman and she will have to mend things between her and her mate in her own way. I have told her what she must do. What else is there?"

Akasha frowned slightly, not really pleased by the answer.

"Did you expect me to respond to your apology at all, Issa-kun? Did you even want me to tell you how I felt about it? Did you even want to know if I accepted it?"

He could tell there was a lot weighing on his response by the way she reflected her tone in her eyes.

"You don't accept my apology, do you?" He rested his elbows on his thighs and let his fingers fall between his knees, knowing the answer before she said it.

"No, I do not." She told him with veiled regret, but conviction never the less.

"What do you want? What else could I give you?" He stood up, unafraid of his nakedness, and with his face screwed in competent focus of her wishes. He was not surprised at her response.

"I want the same thing I've always wanted from you, Issa," she voiced defeatedly, looking out past the large window that let the dawning sun pierce the horizon. "I want you to be open with me, honest with me...don't play any games with me. If you are not sorry, then don't say you are. If you want to put on airs with our daughters to 'show' how we're supposed to act, that's your choice as their father, but don't be that way with me as your mate. Not me, Issa. I love you too much to want to guess what you are thinking behind those eyes of yours and it scares me."

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Kasha-chan. You never had to."

"No," The pink haired Dark Lord faced him boldly but with adoration, with hope, with love. "I never had to in a way that you think, Issa. We both know when it comes to power, I could beat you, crush you like a bug," She curled her fingers in front of her face and closed them. "Utterly...destroy you."

He cleared his throat, "There has never been any doubt of that, my love, but what are you saying then?"

"Just like I can beat you that way, Issa, you have done the same to me...here." She took his hand and placed it over her heart, between her breasts. "Utterly, completely, and without regret...you destroy me and I am almost defenseless against you. I've always known about your lovers. I know about your insatiable drive to attain the flesh..."

"Naturally," he didn't even blink or try to explain himself. It was just a fact that he loved his manhood as much as he loved power.

"But, do you even understand what you do to me when you use these other women like you have? Do you even feel for them as you feel for me? Are they just 'things' to be enjoyed? Do they even have faces or names to you? Do you see them as you see me?" She took his very large hand into both of her's, threading their fingers together.

"Of course I do," he answered easily, casually. The answer went through her like a knife through her soul, but she weathered it as best she could. "But you know as well as I do that you and I never had the same perceptions of love and sex when we were together. I never lied to you or hid things from you, Kasha-chan. These women are distractions and, yes, they fill a part of me that you try to but just can't. I never force them into my bed nor do I give to them anything they aren't willing to receive."

He placed his free hand on her cheek and spoke very clearly, very proudly to her, eye to eye, "We are _eternal_, Kasha-chan. We are power. We are not limited by time, by politics, by authorities of the mundane humans who have infected our world. We take what we want, Kasha-chan. With eternity, we take our privileges as we see fit to entertain ourselves. You can't tell me that I am the only man you've been with since our time together, can you?"

She watched his every move, his every breath...he was her world and nothing else mattered at that moment. With a small delicate step, Akasha cleared the space between them, pressing herself against him oh so intimately.

"I don't care about the power, the status, or even our standing among monsters, Issa," She touched his cheek to look at him with as much vulnerability and heartfelt sincerity. "I have always just wanted you to love me and need me as your one and only mate. Am I not worth it, Issa? Am I not enough for you?"

He kept his face as blank as he could, answering without answering. When he held it, it was also as much of a confirmation of his feelings towards her as if he had just spoke his words clearly.

No, she wasn't.

"I see," She traced her fingers along a thick scar on his chest. "Is it because you are so eternal and powerful that you're bored with me?"

"Kasha," he voiced deeply, in a mild exasperate warmth. "These other women mean very little to me. They are fun, moments of entertainment. I might even feel a slight affection for them, but they are _nothing _compared to how I feel for you. They are sex. You, I do love. You are my mate, my one and only partner through eternity. You, I respect above all others. **_I_** bow to _**you**_."

"Yet you have children with some of your lovers, Issa." Though her forehead touched his shoulder, she spoke with her lips at his chest. "Even after you've had me. _Me_, you still went out and found other lovers to fill with your seed. You married Kahlua's and Kokoa's mother in a human wedding. Is this how you show your love? Your respect? Did you think I would just sit idly by and watch you do this to me over and over again? I can't. I won't." Shuzen Issa felt his mates tears on his hands that were touching her breast. "I didn't."

If there were any two words that could have caught Issa's attention, those two were it.

"You found a lover?" He didn't seem too affected when he felt her nod. "Why are you so sad? You should be happy. I'm sure he's helped you during those times when I was not there with you. There is nothing to worry about, Kasha-chan. I know you love only me and no one else."

Her admission of finding another lover seem to punish her more then it did him. When he'd told her that the other women were mere distractions he'd meant it. To vampires sex was just another form of pleasure, like tasting a fine wine or slowly tearing apart an enemy. If she'd found a plaything to help her pass the time that was _good. _He had no objection at all.

Pale glowing shoulders shook when her pink hair rippled with the shake of her head. "I didn't find just a lover, Issa. I found someone else…to love _instead_ of you."

Coolly, calmly, Lord Akashiya said nothing as he watched his mate go from the woman who would have done anything, literally anything, for him to announcing in one breath that she had not only shared her body with another person, but found someone to replace him.

Smoothing his face with his hand, he took the news icily.

"If that is so, Kasha-chan?" He put distance between himself and her, turning eyes that were once warm towards her. Now they held pride and dispassionate detachment. "Then what was last night?"

Looking as if a strong wind would shatter her, she could only watch as the distance between her and her mate increased and what little desire he had for her disappeared with each step he took backwards.

She shook her head as if to clear the dizziness that was fogging her in it.

"I…" She swallowed like a nervous school girl caught in the middle of a pubescent scandal. "I…was hoping you would see how much we belong together and you would realize how much you've missed me, how good I could be to you. He will be gone like this," She snapped her fingers, "and everything will be yours as it always has been, my love."

"Really." It wasn't a question, more of a note of confirmation of her demands. "Tell me, then, who is this man that is to take my place? Is he so worthy of you that he is my equal in power or ability? Does he have it in him to keep our status as vampires proud and respected, yet feared and dominating?"

Challenged by her words, he hands became fists at his sides as he faced her.

Licking her lips nervously, she announced the only other man in her life to touch her besides her mate. "His name is Bardiel Cour'Blanc. He is not a vampire, but a seraph."

A dark chuckle escaped the Elder Vampire's lips. "You went the other way, didn't you, my love? Did you choose such a creature just to try and hurt me?"

What offended Issa was not that her lover was a weak monster. Far from it. The seraph were one of the few races acknowledged as being equals to vampires, over S Class monsters. No, what made him look at her with ice cold disdain was the fact that seraphs were beings dedicated to guarding and protecting weaker creatures such as humans.

They saw themselves, literally, as angels.

She didn't know she could feel more naked then now. His words were exposing her most private places where he could read her, know her, break her. She could feel his steely gaze piercing her.

"It is always known that darkness and light are forbidden to one another. Now this? You are a Hades Lord and Queen of the vampires. Have you no _pride_ in being seen with...that?"

Akasha's cheeks burned guiltily as his accusation. Her mate had always seen creatures as either weak or strong with various grays of in between, however there was still that line of good and evil, creatures of hunter and those of prey. To him, an angel of the heavens consorting with a vampire was as blasphemous as seeing a virgin priestess attending an orgy.

"You don't know him..."

"No, but what is there to know? A Seraph?" He clucked his tongue at her in amusement. "They are powerful, true, but you can't honestly tell me that he pleases you?"

Shaking her head, she could only look him in the eye and say with full confidence, "He loves me, Issa. I have started to feel things for him I have not felt since we were first together. He keeps his promises to me and treats me with respect and adoration. He's tender and kind, loving and careful with me. I am a woman of mind, personality, and soul. I am the only thing he can see and he absolutely treasures me."

Akasha's cheeks tinted a dusky rose just talking about him.

Lord Akashiya had not missed her slight smile. Catching him looking her way made her fidget under his scrutiny, "However, it is just like these women who throw themselves candidly at your feet, Issa. I care for him, feel an affection for him that IS blooming, but I want _you_. Can't you see I am here now? Last night when we were together, I did my best for you and only you. I need you. I care for him but_ I_ love _you_."

Her large green eyes were desperate and hopeful. No one could bring her to this level through force, through demand, through violence or threat. Issa did so with just a look, he had always been the one with the power in their relationship.

"Can't you just tell me that I am the one you love and need? Tell me I am all that will be satisfied with just me in your bed and I will come back without hesitation. If you can just give me that I'll return to you, my love, and never see Bardiel again."

He could see the hope in her eyes and hear the pleading in her voice. Those things weren't what mattered to him though. What struck home with him was the fact she had tried to replace him with an angel. _An angel! _The thought of her whispering sweet words to him, touching him with affection, giving herself over to him… it was loathsomely disgusting. That she would choose such a creature and _dare _suggest he might be his replacement was an unforgivable insult and wounded his pride deeply.

So when he spoke it was with deliberate and total viciousness.

"I have no doubt that you love me and that you have improved a bit when it comes to trying to make love, my mate." He said with mocking sweetness. "However having just had you again I can honestly say I have teenage maids that exceeded you even as virgins."

Wincing at his cold rebuff, she reached out for him but did not touch him. His shoulder was turned to her and she could feel his ire coming off him in waves.

"So be it, Akasha Bloodriver. You may need me, and I have always loved you, but I _never_ needed you." Walking past her without another glace, he entered the bathroom and turned on the bath and tossed a bag of herbs in it to dilute it purity with her looking sadly at him as if part of her were being ripped from her.

"This is your home and your dimension. Since the gesture was given to me as a token of affection between you and I, it would be safe to assume that as the true Dark Lord, you will wish to take back the family fortunes, estates, along with everything that was created in Fairy Tale. Am I wrong?"

"No, Issa-kun. I don't want or need them, but I am responsible for them just as you would be of your children and your home." Akasha pleaded with her hands knotting themselves under her chin. "Please, just say you'll deny the other women except for those that have mothered your children and I'll be content to give you everything else, including me. Isn't that enough?"

"Hmph," He scoffed at her and her request. "I wish my staff was still here. At least they could do the simple duties like prepare my clothes and," Issa was just brushing past her, "_know _what to do with her body to keep me _mildly_ interested."

Opening up his spacious closet with a hard shove, he picked out a doublet and trousers with a rich burgundy cloak. "I won't change who I am, Kasha-chan. Not for you or for anyone. I wish you the best for your new love and your new life. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get changed. Our daughter and my son need us and we're wasting time."

"Issa," She pleaded one last time, "Don't do this."

"It's done, Akasha." He looked over his shoulder at her, cold and dismissive. "You knew who I was and what I was when you we decided to be mates. I have always been the same man then as I am now. You will _never _change me no matter how I feel about you. Now if you'll excuse me."

The last thing he saw was Akasha looking at him with broken acceptance as tears fell down the front of her cheeks to her chin, her soft sobs only muffled by the sound of him smartly closing the door.


	26. Ch 26 I swear it!

Ch 26 Get What You Wanted

Akasha was not the first one out of Issa's room.

She had taken Issa's rejection hard. Not only had her mate responded coldly to her requests, but he had actually looked down on her for finding an interest with a seraph. In his eyes that relationship was even worse than being paired off with a human. Humans at least were wicked and selfish creatures who could, eventually, be turned into second borns. No, Seraphs were protectors of good and the weak, they reveled in their soft and giving natures. Vampires were hunters. Arrogance and pride, power and conceit, those were the things that filled them.

They took while Seraphs gave. Their very natures were opposite and contrary. It was the equivalent of watching a lion befriend a lamb.

Sighing to herself as she gave her hair a real quick brush, she placed the ivory handled item on the mahogany top of the vanity and noticed, without mirth, the different colored strands of hair in it's bristles other then hers.

There may be something said about his staff being expert in sex, but they knew nothing of keeping the discretion of a man who enjoyed too many women.

Akasha had never enforced her position of Dark Lord on anyone unless it was truly necessary. Those times were usually few and far between, however, after she checked herself over in the mirror with her gown and cloak properly in place and she was sure her face was clear of any residual tears, she had only to reach her hand out to the knob of the door to overhear the conversation between Issa's eldest daughter and himself.

"I can't believe what I heard this morning, my Lord," Ria conspiratorially kept her voice low. "An angel? Was there nothing better to seek solace in? Maybe a hobgoblin or a kobold to keep herself occupied? A Seraph...that's just simply disgusting."

"Ria," Lord Akashiya scolded heavily, "you will show her the proper courtesy and respect due to her station. I am sure her future mate and her will be happy whatever they choose to do. In the mean time, I expect to be separated from her castle and our fortunes. I am going to see if I can keep you and your sisters together when everything is cleared up, but-"

"I refuse, my Lord," Ria lifted her chin in boastful pride. "My place is by your side. Whether it be in a dumpster, on the battlefield, in the corporate office, or any place in this dimension or another. You are my Lord and I am here for only you," She lowered her eyes and head in supplication, "Father."

"And you have always made me proud, daughter," He placed an affectionate hand on her cheek, earning an adoring blush on her normally calm and cold facade. "However, I can take care of myself. As your Lord and Father, I need you to make sure that your sisters are well. I have a few enemies that would try to take advantage of my absence."

One of Ria's dark eyebrows raised at him, "If my sisters can't take care of themselves, then it is just nature thinning out the weak."

"Maybe so, Ria, but they are still my daughters. I love them all."

"It will be as you wish, My Lord," she bowed, but not with the glow she wore when she mentioned being by his side. There was no one more important to her then her Lord and Father.

He turned his shoulder to walk away, but stopped himself. "Could you also keep an especially close eye on Moka and Tsukune?"

Lord Akashiya did not miss Ria's hands clench into fists.

"I thought you loved us all equally, My Lord. Why should she receive special attention when she is the one causing most of the trouble?" The bitterness in her tone was barely kept at bay.

Her father was all too aware of it.

"Because she is so troublesome I believe she is the one in most need of your direction, Ria." _Moka does takes after her mother after all. _He waited for her to agree, which she did with a very slow nod of her head.

"And Tsukune? Why should he be my concern? He is just her mate and barely a few years into the family and only a second born at that."

"I like him," Issa answered simply. "His mind may not be of our kind nor his spirit, but he has courage and diligence. I see in him great potential, he just needs the proper… guidance"

"We have many servants and those already more powerful that would throw themselves fawning at our feet who have the same integrity to almost obsession, Father. Why is he better than any of them?"

"Because he beat us, Ria," He tugged on his sleeves and then shifted his belt on his waist. "Despite his shortcomings in raw power and fighting ability he defeated us. Or are you going to pretend otherwise?"

Ria's lips tightened at the memory. "No, I won't deny he won our little game, though _not _through his own strength."

Issa shrugged. "You know better than most that there are other ways to win a fight besides open battle. That he was able to succeed despite his disadvantage only makes me respect him more, not less. I claimed him as my son and he has earned his station through merit. I gave him my word and I will stand by it."

Ria shook her head just the tiniest bit. "I will never see him as my equal, My Lord."

"I didn't ask you to."

"His place is lower then Kokoa's." Ria spoke through clenched teeth.

Again Issa shrugged. He loved his eldest daughter and thought much of her, but she did have her own weaknesses. "He _is_ Moka's mate. I acknowledge him as my son, he is family and I expect you to uphold my demands." Shuzen Issa put just the tiniest bit of steel in his words.

One of Ria's eyes twitched, but she nodded in affirmation. "I promise to protect Tsukune as I would Moka."

"Those words do not instill me with confidence, Ria-chan."

The door to Issa's room had opened, presenting an alluring red cloak and gowned figure of Akasha Bloodriver. With her entrance, there was no doubt in either of their minds that she had to have heard their conversation.

Both women's eyes locked on the other's.

Ria lowered herself respectfully to the pink haired Queen of Vampires. "Good morning, Mother Akasha."

Moka's mother said nothing.

Ria was about to recover, but one of Akasha's slender hands stopped her at the crook of Ria's neck. "If I remember correctly, it is practiced that one must be _permitted _to stand when bowing to their superior. Isn't it so?"

Issa said nothing as he watched this event about to play out before him. His mate was never one to care about decorum or custom. If she was pretending to now it was not without reason. Behind closed doors there was no need for such trivialities. However, in the hallway between just the three of them, it was obvious something of importance was about to be revealed.

"It is, Mother Akasha," Ria's lowered eyes turned up into the top of her lashes, a small smile of knowing what shouldn't be known danced.

Akasha nodded, gesturing with her finger tips to stand.

Ria did.

Akasha took several steps towards Ria, breaking well into her personal space and even going so far as to push Ria bodily against the far wall.

Breast to breast, cheek to cheek, Ria was startled to realize how completely different Moka's mother was to either of her personalities. Akasha had not scowled or frowned, sneered or grumbled, but she kept her half tranquil smile as she continued to force her to walk back or trip over her own heels. Sandwiched between the wall and her father's mate, Ria could do nothing more then match breath for breath, take in the scent of Akasha's simmering anger and stay silent.

Even with her Father and Lord just a few feet away, she knew without a doubt that she was alone and subject to whatever actions Akasha wished to dish out.

"You are your father greatest daughter, Ria-chan," Akasha turned her lips to Ria's ear lobe in a way that could almost seem motherly affectionate. A white glove reached up and stroked Ria's cheek and then combed her fingers through her dark tresses to her shoulder and back again in a calming motion. "You have every bit of his pride, his power, his ability and all of his mindset and quirks. I honestly believe that should you ever take his place as steward to a Hades Lord, you would do remarkable things. I like you, Ria-chan. I admire you."

Ria kept her hands to her side, turning her brown eyes to her far left to take in the back of Akasha's pink and mauve hair. "Thank you, Mother Akasha."

The fingers stroking the right side of Ria's head began to slow their soothing ministrations. With a controlled and very obvious twist of her wrist and grip, Issa's eldest daughter's eyes flared open when she felt a very real and unbreakable fist grip the back of her hair and torque her neck to near breaking.

Her hands reacted in reflex and knifed into Akasha's elbow and then her waist, intending to break her limb and then pierce her body into her organs. It had been pure instinct that made her respond as she had. Her flat hand cut into Akasha's body like a scalpel and stabbed in spilling out wet blood onto the carpet.

But nothing changed.

Even with her hand wrist deep into her attacker's body, Akasha still had that half smile and did not offer the gratification of showing pain or willingness to let go. The lifeblood that was falling from Ria's arm did the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

It started to flow back into her body. This was the legacy of Akasha's namesake: Bloodriver.

"As I said, I like you, however there are some actions you have taken that I disapprove of." Akasha gripped tighter onto the back of Ria's hair, forcing her to turn her neck till her cheek was pressed soundly against the thick, cold stone wall.

"M-Mother Akasha," Ria tried to speak, but the pressure on the side of her head was increasing to monstrous proportions. She had never felt anything like this before, of this magnitude, and with such unassuming ability.

Akasha wasn't even flaring youkai energy or fountaining any kind of measurable power. She was doing this without any special effort.

"For starters, I wish to speak of how you have been treating my daughter."

"Mmmmmmph!" Ria wasn't able to say a word. Her hands flailed in panic as the slow push of Akasha's grip continued to move forward. Between Ria's skull and the robust density and sheer girth of the castle's bones, something had to give.

Crack. Ca-Crack.

The thick wall was centuries old and at least several feet thick. It was hard to tell if the sounds were coming from the wall or from Ria.

"I am _very _displeased to hear you have been rather abusive to her and her mate. If you want to know how I found out about it, after talking with both Tsukune and Moka, their stories of you and what you have done to them sync perfectly. I sense no lies within their words so as a person of justice and mother to my daughter and mother in law to Tsukune, I see it only fitting that someone of authority teach you the ramifications of upsetting what was and should have been a very happy relationship that you willingly tainted."

Ria's arms clawed deep grooves in the wall, hammering it away to try and create some kind of alternate route to escape or at least get some leverage, but found none. Akasha torqued the dark haired beauty's head again, shifting her shoulders and spine, hips and limbs with the ease one might bend string.

"While I understand the need to keep one's station protected and the need for discipline to be executed, there are limits that need to be respected. Some of which are very simple to understand. For instance, what I am doing to you. This is not comfortable at all, is it?"

Ria's dark sleeved hand was gripping Akasha's shoulder to try to desperately claw her way through her flesh to let her go.

Akasha didn't budge.

"No, I didn't think so. You see, I know you don't appreciate this and I'm sure Issa, your father, doesn't like for me to punish his favorite daughter. Do you, my love?" Akasha turned her chin to her mate just so.

Hands on his hips, he shook his head. "No, but I understand your need to enforce your will."

Akasha nodded her pink haired head.

"Actually, Issa, this is a lesson for you as well as for Ria-chan. You see, you LET her talk to my daughter and treat my daughter in ways that are highly disagreeable to me. I tried to find reasons as to why you have let her be so crass and belligerent to her. I know you love Moka and have been very kind to her, in your way. I found myself thinking over and over again why Ria, your daughter, with all her power and amazing potential would find it so necessary to take up some kind of vendetta against my Moka. I can only see that she wishes to be loved and treated as Moka is by you and, possibly, find a mate as worthy as the one she has found. You have known about this as well, have you not, Issa?"

Shuzen Issa nodded while looking on with cautious suspicion to his mate. This act was highly unusual for her. She never struck out unless to defend herself or protect others. For her to go this far and in front of Issa only proved two things. She was not ignorant to Moka's treatment by Ria and she was putting things in place for Issa and Ria to know their prospective standings in her eyes.

He also had no doubt she was enacting a good bit of wounded pride by subduing Ria in front of her father.

She was still the Queen of Vampires, after all.

Little puffs of dust was coming out of the wall where a deep imprint of her head had now become part of the wall. Ria's legs were kicking uselessly on the ground to get some kind of leverage to get away from her confinement, but the effort was wasted.

"Uuurk!...Uuurrrrck!" the loud muffle sound became sickly wet and incomprehensible.

With Ria's dark mess of hair wrapped around Akasha's wrist and more then three quarter's of her head embedded in the wall, Akasha shifted her grip and lifted Ria's head up, tearing a head sized gouge with slow, effortless ability like some kind of hydraulic machine in action. Large clumps of rock and debris fell around Akasha's red cloak, dusting the fine red fabric with speckled white.

Blood started to seep down Akasha's wrist and onto the floor. Where it had coated her sleeve, it only looked like chaotic stripes down an already crimson gown.

Ria's legs started to quiver in the most common way of someone being strangled in their last moment of their death throes in a gallows.

"Akasha," Lord Akashiya called out with just the slightest bit of warning. "Do you intend to kill her?"

Bloodriver tilted her head to the side to face her mate, speaking to him without much more then a sweet and calm reply, "I'm still thinking about it. Why? Would you attack me to try and save her?"

She did not miss the shift of his eyes towards the door to his study, where his weapon was sheathed.

"She is my daughter," he replied quietly, answering her with firm conviction.

"So is Moka mine."

"I am asking you not to. She is my child and I will protect her. Even from you." Issa's hands went from his hips to loosely rest at his sides. It was as much of a physical threat as he had ever offered to her.

Akasha smiled even grander at this, he knew he was no match for her but was still willing to challenge her for Ria's sake.

"I am glad to see you won't just stand on the sidelines for everything, my love. I did so enjoy my time with you and am glad to hear you are a much better father then you were a mate to me. I have shed my tears for you and will continue to do so even after I am gone. It was for reasons like this that I have treasured you in my heart. I applaud you."

With just a few simple motions of her hand holding Ria, she moved down and forward, the wall that had flattened Ria's face and stretched her neck to unhealthy proportions, was now shoved like a rocket through the many layers of field stone and brick that supported the Northern Wing like an explosion.

Ria lay panting about a dozen yards or so in the inner most garden. She was stopped by the foundation of a heavy white marble statue that shattered over her in a heap of chalk colored fragments.

Very few creatures could have survived such an assault.

Unable to move and gasping in wafts of air, Ria's hands went up to her face and neck, unable to do more then just try and comprehend what had just happened to her. She was Sekitan Ria, a powerful and fearsome vampire. How could she have been man handled like a doll in the grips of a grizzly?

Akasha had kept her jade green eyes on Issa the whole time, her still half smile on him with a touch of something close to sadness and conviction. "I will always love you, Issa, however just as you won't change who you are for me, I won't change who I am for you. I love my daughter. I have done wrong by her by putting your needs and my own before her's, but I won't anymore. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Akasha-san." He bowed to her showing himself to be submissive and obedient.

While behind closed doors and the obvious master between her and him as mates, in the world of vampires and monsters he was her subordinate.

"Good." She turned to the slowly recovering Ria. One of her eyes was closed up and half of her face was smashed to near unrecognizable proportions. Blood and drool seeped from her fingers over her mouth as she tried to keep some of her teeth that had been rattled loose to stay in place.

Akasha stepped easily over the rubble of the opening through the wall she'd made and approached Ria's swaying half bent form.

When Akasha reached out to touch the obviously fractured eye socket, Ria flinched unconsciously. She was not used to this sort of one sided punishment from anyone.

Ever.

Even that time at Youkai had not been this bad.

"I will offer you this boon of telling you only this once how I want you both to behave, especially around Moka. You will not touch her, actively pursue ways to make her life miserable or try and seek some kind of invisible vengeance because of some silly displacement of your father's affection for her or for what you believe Tsukune has done to you through your own selfish wants. Do you understand, Ria-chan?"

She merely nodded.

"Good girl." Akasha patted her shoulder and stood up, still looking down at her victim with very controlled anger. "I accept there are things about me that you don't care for, Ria-chan. Speak ill of me, but do _not_ speak so about my future mate who will replace your father. I take it as one of the highest forms of disrespect a lady can offer another of our standing. As far as how you are to treat Moka and Tsukune in the future, it is the simplest you could possibly imagine."

The Sekitan daughter was already rolling her jaw as if to set it herself. Precious vampire blood coated the sides of her lips to her chin. She waited in trembling pain and restrained retribution to her attacker.

"You are the eldest out of all your sisters. Be so. Show that you can be a good big sister to your siblings and I will consider your insults, your abuse, and your complete disdain to Moka, Tsukune, and myself forgiven. Agreed?"

"Ythhh," The words came out slurred and garbled, but clear enough to be understood. "Motttttthr Akathhha."

Akasha nodded, then turned back around to see Issa standing inside the hallow of the wall she had used his daughter to make. "Know your place and all will be well. Know too that if you should ever harm Moka or her mate again. I. Will. End. You."

The words were spoken without any apparent anger, but they were enough push of promise to make Ria all to aware of its integrity. They were still nothing but a statement of fact.

"Now then, let us see how Moka and Kahlua are doing. Shall we?"

She offered her arm bloodied with rock chips and mortar that belonged to her castle and his daughter to Issa to properly escort her to his daughter's room, however noticed that her once mate had yet to take it.

"Maybe a change of clothes will be prudent, Akasha."

Fanning her fingers in front of her face and then looking at the wet dark lines darkening her gloves to her sleeve, she nodded. "Very well. Please see that your daughter is presentable. I will be ready in ten minutes."

* * *

In a very rare display of affection Issa leaned down and placed a kiss on Ria's battered and bloodied cheek. "It is all right my daughter, she is the strongest of our kind. There is no shame in being defeated by her or in obeying her will."

"Ythh," she mumbled and a tooth fell from her mouth with a small trail of blood.

Issa reached out and gently took his child up into his arms. Holding her close bridal style he carried her back inside the castle. "I will take you back to your room and give you some of my blood to help you heal."

Ria shut her eyes and nodded. She pressed her face against her father's chest as a small child might have. Normally she would never behave so even in private but given the circumstances she knew he would allow it.

There had been little left of her pride or her self after having just been completely, utterly crushed and humiliated by Moka's mother. She could not even pretend otherwise. There had never been any doubt as to her place being far below Akasha's, but until today she had never realized just how far. Akasha had beaten her as easily as she would a goblin, in front of her Father who was, until now, the most powerful person in her eyes.

Despite the pain and shame she was feeling there was also a sense of sweet satisfaction. Her beloved father had been ready to fight to save her, possibly die for her. For her sake he had been ready to challenge the leader of the Dark Lords. He was going to give her his blood to speed her recovery. After all these years she finally realized…

Her daddy really did loved her.

Hot tears of joy ran down her one functioning eye as she pressed her face harder against him. Her father loved her...loved her...loved her...That thought, that joy, made the pain in her body seem like nothing.

It also made the hatred burn hotter than the sun. Akasha had humiliated both of them. She had forced her beloved father to abandon _his _castle! She had taken everything that was rightfully his and was going to give it to some wretched angel then Moka! That was an insult that could **never **be forgiven.

It was too obvious that she could not hope to defeat her in battle. Even if she managed to ambush her the difference in power was simply too great.

But there were other ways to fight.

In her mind Ria saw herself seated across the chess board from the deceitful pink haired wench. On the board Akasha had all her pieces while Ria had only the Queen. To win against such heavy odds would require not just immense skill but unlimited patience as well.. She would have to remove one opposing piece at a time without ever leaving herself vulnerable. If Akasha caught her even once…

She understood immediately that she would have to sacrifice her pride and appear to be obeying Akasha's commands of her own free will. She would have to win over both Moka and Tsukune and even, wretched as it sounded, Akasha'a new mate. If she wanted revenge she would have to play the dutiful and loving daughter and sister. She would have to make Akasha not just trust her, but truly love her.

__

I will destroy you Akasha Bloodriver, I swear it by all the dark powers. Even if it takes a thousand years, even if I must sacrifice myself, I **will **destroy you and all that you love. I swear it!


	27. Ch 27 We Are Blessed

Get What You Wanted Ch 27

"So you and Tsukune-Nii had a fight?" Kahlua was in the middle of getting clothes out for Moka, holding up a formal magenta gown with beautiful long sleeves and ruffled bodice. It was really elegant like something to be worn at a gala or very formal event meant for royalty. She was about to suggest it for her younger sister to wear, but as soon as she heard that Moka and Tsukune were having problems her whole disposition became down cast.

It was never good to have Kahlua unhappy.

"Something like that, Nee-sama." Moka affirmed with her eyes on the mirror, watching Kahlua and noticing warily that she had stopped picking through her clothes to offer her imotou.

It worried Inner Moka when she saw Kahlua's lip and chin start to quiver.

"But I'm going with all of you to see him so we can fix things. After I talk to him I'm sure everything will be okay."

"Are you sure I can't help? I don't want you two to fight. I know you love each other and the thought of you two breaking up...just...makes me...sad!" Kahlua's large blue eyes turned into watery pools and her hands started to cover her face, but Moka was there to comfort her quickly.

"Nee-sama, you can't cry," Moka patted her big sister into an awkward hug. She was not one for hugs. "I need you to help me be strong and think of things that him and I can do to fix this. I am positive with your guidance and advice I'll be able to get Tsukune to ask for my forgiveness."

Kahlua didn't look so certain. "Really? As soon as he apologizes everything will be okay?"

"I'm positive." Moka took Kahlua's slender fingers into her own, glad to see that she was able to dodge one of Kahlua's fits. "I'm not really angry with him so as soon as he admits he was wrong everything will be fine. Now, let me take a look at that dress, hmm?"

"Oh, yes!" She spun around and held up the magenta gown with flowing lines and snug waist and squared neckline.

"It's lovely," Moka pulled at one of the lacy ribbons at the front, promising to be patient with her very sensitive and very deadly older sister. "But I think something a little more..."

"I have a bigger gown with a train! I think you would look beautiful in it!" Kahlua squealed happily, spinning in a flounce as she began to reach inside her closet of gowns upon gowns, all color matched into various shades of the rainbow.

"How about something a little more...subdued." Moka smiled a little when she saw Kahlua turn her head at her and give her a sour turn of her lips.

"But, isn't that boring? How are you going to get him to think you're pretty when you're just wearing earth tones?"

"I don't think that will be a problem. Remember, we have to meet Mikogami, the Dark Lord of the Youkai Academy, so we need to keep everything modest."

"He doesn't like dresses? I remember wearing a real pretty uniform when I was at school." Kahlua pointed out sagely, looking up into her curly blond hair and touching her cheek in thought.

"Yes, but we're not going there for school, Kahlua-nee sama, I'm there to talk about Tsukune. He got into a little bit of trouble, so we need to make sure he's okay."

"If he's in danger I can just kill everyone," she said helpfully, giving her younger sister a helpful grin.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Moka informed her gently, knowing that her nee-sama meant well, but her logic was always a bit askew.

"If you say so," Kahlua nodded with a patient sight. She was really good at killing and it usually solved most problems if things couldn't be figured out through talks or other forms of logic. If there wasn't a problem, then those who are alive can be happy, or so she thought.

Believing it would be best to just do as her imotou said, she turned to pick something out of her closet for Moka. "I still think you look prettier in anything but earth tones."

"I agree, Nee-sama," Moka went back to look at herself in the mirror.

She couldn't believe the person staring back at her was the one who was supposed to be happy, the one who had received her dream of dreams that none of her older sisters were able to achieve: She found her mate. Yet, there were those lines around her eyes, that frown in her lips, that serious turn of her brows. This wasn't the face of a woman who was supposed to be living the life of a woman in love.

_How can we be happy when Tsukune isn't here with us and he's in all of this trouble?_ Outer Moka asked worriedly.

**_It's his own fault. If he had just listened to us we'd be back home right now complaining about what to enjoy for the weekend or when we're going to go visit Mizore or see Sun at the beach._** Inner grumbled internally.

_I don't feel good about anything we did at all._ Outer Moka complained quietly. _What if he doesn't want to come back to us? What if he wants to leave and never see us again? What if-?_

_****_

You forget he did nothing to show his love for us when we threatened to have Gin visit us. If he didn't want us to be with another man, then his passion for us and for the protection of our womb should have been the first thing on his mind. Is this how a man protects the woman he loves? By doing nothing?

_Why did we have to do anything? We could have waited! We have all of eternity to do whatever we want!_

_****_

He wanted children and we want to give him children, remember? But...we just need to make sure they don't go through what we did.

_I know...I know...but, don't you think we went too far?_

_****_

Does it matter now? It's done.

A knock at the door caught both girls attention.

"Enter," Moka called out and was greeted by her mother and Ria...

...a very beat up and abused Ria. Her whole left side of her face was black, purple, and a various mix of reds and orange lacerations. Skin was quickly knitting over each other. Even her left eye was hidden beneath a swath of bandages. From Moka's vantage in her chair, she could see a part of Ria's jaw that seemed to be lacerated so deeply that part of the bone and several teeth that should have been there were either fractured like a jack o lantern or missing.

Though she tried to walk with the grace of a queen, she entered their room with unsteady steps and could barely stand with the assistance of Akasha at her side.

"Ria-nee-sama!" Kahlua was on her feet and almost in tears. "Who did this-"

"**_I_** did," Akasha stared down the second eldest daughter of her mate and was quick to set the blond young woman back a few steps. "I don't believe you have to be taught what happens when someone tries to take advantage of my daughter's nature, do you, Kahlua-chan?"

Instead of getting upset, Kahlua had the right set of mind to shrink away from the very cool face of Moka's mother. "No, Mother Akasha. Kahlua's a good girl. She doesn't cause trouble for anyone."

"I know, my dear," Akasha's prim white gloves pat her cheek and then stepped into the center of the room, taking in everything from the expansive and luxurious four post bed that was recently made and the thick carpet with a beautiful design of twilight and a castle in the distance. In different languages along it's seam, it read, "Know Your Place."

Though horribly balanced, Ria turned her head so that she could get Moka somewhat in her sight with her single eye. With words garbled and hardly coherent, she was able to lower herself to a knee using Moka's back of her chair as a crutch. Moka took everything in with dreaded uncertainty.

She has _never_ even heard of someone putting Ria in her place like this. The silver haired daughter of Akasha and Issa wasn't even sure it was possible until the reality struck her clear in the face.

"I have been...a...horrible person to you...imotou-chan," Ria coughed painfully, dry heaving at Moka's feet and spraying a mist of blood at the legs of her chair.

Akashiya Moka wasn't sure what was more painful to witness: The very visible wrack of Ria's attempt to speak and stay conscious or the very sincere sound of what was comprehensible. She actually seemed to mean what she said.

"I...offer...my sincerest apologies and...would like you to know that...",her left elbow quivered inside her beautiful black and white gown speckled with a hint of blood and saliva. "I will never...lay a hand on you...or...your mate or his family...out of ill will. I know you...don't trust me, so I can only offer you my regrets and myself to do...with as you...please."

Moka didn't need to be told what had happened. If she had any doubts to her mother's ability, this was one of the clearest signs that her mother had rightly earned her place among the Dark Lords as their leader.

A cold shiver of clarity came to her mind. Had she actually been so disrespectful and petulant towards a woman who could do this to her on a whim?

Taking in her mother's calm countenance with to quietly inquire about Ria's sincerity, she received a confirming nod.

"I only ask that you leave Tsukune and I alone, Ria. No more games, no more plans to hurt either of us and just let him and I live in peace. I never wanted you as an enemy or as a rival. Just let us be and stay out of our way." Moka would have asked for much more, but if she could receive just that, she would be more then content to continue with the rest of her eternity with Tsukune without her eldest sister's influence.

"As..you wish, Moka-sama." Ria lowered her head to touch the floor and then pulled herself up by using the chair Moka was still occupying.

In one way Moka could not help but be pleased to see Ria _finally _put in her place. In another though she felt no satisfaction in having her mother try and redeem herself like this. Did she really think that suddenly beating up Ria and forcing her into subservience made up for abandoning her all those years?

She also eyed the battered girl with open doubt. _Moka-sama? _Ria would never say those words willingly. Only the threat of further violence from her mother could compel them. Fear could breed obedience, but it could also breed hatred. No matter how submissive Ria appeared Moka did not think she would ever trust her.

The silver haired heiress did not miss the two deep fang marks in her sister's neck to know that someone, her father by the smell of it, had given Ria a good bit of her blood. That made her respect for her mother's ability raise that much more. Lord Akashiya was an elite vampire with amazing regenerative abilities. If his blood was in Ria and Ria was still at this part of her healing process, the damage she must have received from her mother had to have been epic.

"Now that everything is settled between you two," Akasha assisted Ria back onto her feet and handed her a brush, Ria thanked her and gripped it unsteadily and turned, zombie like, towards her silver haired sister. "Lets all get along like the family we are, shall we?"

_Just like that? _Moka thought in amazement. She really thought everything was solved now? Years of bitterness and pain could not be washed away quite that easily.

"Yes," Kahlua exhaled nervously, going back to look in her closet to find something for Moka to wear.

Ria's visible eye was as steely and steady as she had ever been. The two women kept their respected silence, the sound of Ria's brush and hands carefully tending Moka's hair. When Ria caught the tip of the her young sister's long, molten silver locks at the end, she flicked her eyes away from Moka's cautious red slits and reached, without looking, into Kahlua's vanity drawer.

With a movement so quick, so sudden and almost unnaturally capable in her seemingly submissive posture, Ria's hand pulled something very slim, metallic, and very, very sharp out. Positioning it right under Moka's chin, Akasha was already there at her side with her hand on Ria's wrist with a grip strong enough to fall buildings.

"And what do you think you're doing, Ria-chan?" She asked quietly, deadly, deathly, and with a voice that would make demons quiver enough to wet themselves.

Gesturing with her eyes, Ria gasped out, "Split ends."

A small pair of scissors were between her fingers and hair already set between the blades. Each strand of hair did have the announced defect and would help improve Moka's tresses with their trimming.

Akasha nodded, releasing Ria's hand and assuring Moka that everything was going to be fine.

_Yes everything is fine now, _Moka thought bitterly, exhaling at how quickly everything went from a tense normal to an almost quick decapitation or defending manslaughter._ What a loving trusting family we are._

Leaning her mouth to Ria's ear, Akasha whispered so low and with such deliberate calm, there was no doubt the brief share of words were only known between the two of them.

"Don't play games with me, Ria-chan. The next person I intend to punish for your arrogance, will be your father. Do you understand me?"

Ria's free hand snapped the handle off the brush she was holding as if it was pasta noodles. Turning her head to see how serious this woman who lead Dark Lords was, she could only nod.

"I love your father more then any _man_ I've ever met, but I _will_ put my daughter's health and safety before his. If you won't seem to grasp the lessons I have planned for you, I will teach you your place through his skin. Don't tempt me again. Play your games with your human fodder or any of the servants you keep, but not on my daughter. She is and forever will be off limits to your games or tricks. I am not afraid to send back your limbs to Issa as a reminder or his limbs to you to make sure the point is made. Do we need to go that far?"

Ria shook her head.

If there was ever a doubt that she may have tried her hand at scaring Moka a little, it was a failed attempt with her mother there at her side.

"Good," Akasha smile prettily. "We'll be leaving after breakfast. _Don't_ keep me waiting." Akasha released her hand on Ria and kissed Moka's head.

Akasha patted Kahlua's head, receiving a careful wave of her hand as all three girls watched Akasha smile cheerily with green eyes locked on her daughter sitting in the chair with the quivering and fearful Ria going back to what she was allowed to do.

Show everyone that she _could_ be an attentive big sister.

A few minutes passed after Moka's mother left the room when Ria smiled through her broken teeth and voiced to her younger sister in the chair, "Aren't you so blessed to have such a loving and protective mother, Moka-sama?"

Moka's eyes narrowed, but she couldn't _quite _call Ria on what she said.

"I think we are all blessed to have mother Akasha here!" Kahlua gushed, clapping her hands merrily.

"Yes," Ria nodded and was slowly running the comb through Moka's hair. "We are all blessed."

Moka sat there in silence and allowed Ria to continue to comb her hair. A part of her couldn't help but wonder if this was the kind of environment she wanted her children to be spectators too and, maybe, there may be some merit to having the children be, at least, somewhere else when things of this nature were brought to the surface.


	28. Ch 28 Interruptions

Get What You Wanted Ch 28

"I'm going to get some breakfast for everyone before we go," Kahlua said cheerfully. She departed leaving a sedate Ria still combing her younger sister's hair, a small bit of clippings littered the floor at her feet.

"You really are beautiful you know," Ria murmured, resting her abused chin on Moka's shoulder so that each sister could look at the other through the reflection of the mirror. "Both like this and in your other form where you look like Akasha-san. No wonder Tsukune is enamored you. It also helps that each one of you can be two different, yet very loving people that every man adores. The loving, innocent school girl who is caring and friendly and then the no nonsense aristocrat that is regal and elegant."

"Don't," Moka growled menacingly, flicking Ria's chin off her shoulder with a twitched shrug.

"Don't what?" Ria asked, feigning confusion. She took a few polite steps back to give Moka room to swivel in her seat to face her eye to eye.

"You _know_ what," Moka stood up bringing the hair dressing to an abrupt end. "Don't play your usual stupid games with me."

Ria shook her battered head, but it was obvious she understood why she was being rebuffed. "I have no intention of playing games anymore, Moka-sama. From here on out I intend to be honest and straightforward with you. You heard Akasha-san's threats. I don't dare do otherwise."

"You wouldn't know how to be honest even if you wanted to," Moka told her with assured finality.

"That's not true Moka-sama. Here, let me prove it to you." Ria said and did her best to smile and a point of her finger in the air to garner her little sister's attention. "You asked me why I did not reveal to our Lord Father or Mother Akasha what I knew about your werewolf lover and you trying to have a child instead of with your mate. Would you like me to tell you the reason?"

Moka looked at her suspiciously, but gave a slight nod. That was something she was afraid would come to surface eventually. It was very obvious that relationships spun on a dime within her family and that was just with simple things like trust and relationships. Adding another addition to the family would compliment things in the worst way if a child was born outside of her father's permission.

"It's because I knew anything I said would sound like just another one of my schemes, especially in front of father and your mother. You would deny everything and of course everyone would believe you. Whenever they did realize the truth the shock would be missing and the effect would be far less than it should be. I would look like I was being petty and you would come out looking just tarnished instead of something broken. By _not _saying anything your parents will have no choice but to believe and will be greatly disappointed in you."

Moka's cheeks flushed. "There's nothing to find out. We're not going to have one together. Only Tsukune will be the father to my children."

"Oh well that's good Moka-sama," Ria answered pleasantly. "Since with _two _Dark Lords looking for answers the _truth_ is bound to come out no matter how you try to word or hide it."

Moka felt a touch of fear in her stomach.

Ria tilted her head a bit and looked at her with her single unbandaged eye. "Aren't you glad I'm being more honest with you?"

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the central hall of Castle Akashiya and the mood was tense.

Ria had recovered enough that her cheeks and the area around her bad eye _only _looked bruised. Her eye was still bandaged but she had combed her hair over that half of her face. She could not completely hide the damage but was at least no longer hideous. Standing obediently next to her father, she looked as subdued and compliant as one of the house servants, all of them goblins at the moment.

By comparison Kahlua appeared cheerful and eager.

Moka stood by Akasha, a step behind and to her left, as the leader of the Hades Lords began to recite a very complex and reality ripping spell.

"Here we go..." She said with just a hint of effort in her voice.

All five of them were immersed in a black fire that rose from glowing runes that sprouted from the floor, rotating in odd geometric patters that revealed the fabric of the universe and all it's wonder.

Ria looked on at the spectacle in silence. _Show off, we could just have take a dimensional tunnel._

One by one the fires disappeared like some invisible hand snuffing each one out at the candle's wick.

When the fires vanished so did they.

* * *

"Isn't this where Mizore almost had all of us killed when we first met her?" Tsukune peeked over the long, LOOOOONG drop off the cliff where heavy waves crashed endlessly upon a rocky shore. Mists of salty water wafted high enough for him to smell their crustacean scented spray.

"I don't know, Tsukune. I think that happened before you met me," Tojou Ruby was walking next to him as they took one leisurely step in front of another.

"Yeah, I guess we did," He chuckled into his hand as he noticed that some of the earth had yet to still recover from that very dreaded day. "Do you know what happened that day?"

"When you met Mizore for the first time?"

"Yeah."

She shook her head. "No, I never heard." The Headmaster's assistant kept an eye on where Tsukune's eyes had taken particular interest. He would kick his toe here, kneel down and rub a spot there. Eventually, she noticed him take a seat a few dozen feet away from the edge of the cliff and watch the sun lower close to the horizon. The water reflecting off it gave a nice, golden glitter like diamonds shining.

"When I met her, everyone at the newspaper club had done very well that day. We were going to have a little celebration and I was supposed to meet up with Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and even Gin after we collected some snacks."

"It sounds like fun. I wish I had been there." Ruby folded her long skirt under herself and sat primly with her hands folded on her lap. Sitting as close as she could to hear Tsukune better, she didn't mind so much that their hands were close enough to touch. Her eyes were focused on where his were. It felt very comfortable.

"I think you would have enjoyed it." He sighed contently, looking more into his past then he did into the growing twilight. It was a nice change compared to the events that were surrounding him now. "Anyways, Mizore introduced herself to me in the hall soon after, telling me she had been keeping up with my work in the newspaper. Apparently, I came off as a bit weak and scared when I wrote, so she felt she could relate to me. She had trouble being around people and just sort of latched onto me."

Ruby just sent him a big amused grin.

"What?"

"Even without meeting her you managed to make another friend."

"Er, we weren't friends yet. She thought we might be soul mates because she thought I was weak."

"Oh, well, she was very wrong." Ruby corrected with a shake of her head. One of her long pony tails had crossed over her eyes and she moved it away with her hand crossing her face.

"You don't think I appeared weak and scared back then?" Tsukune asked in surprise.

"Yes, incredibly. Very, very weak and extremely scared like a school girl seeing a viscous animal for the first time."

Tucking his head low on his shoulders and pouting, he felt Ruby's hand on his shoulder, "But that's what makes you that much more special, Tsukune. You go against your own instincts and stand your ground for others."

Shrugging with a sulk, he said, "Anyone would do the same. It's not really anything..."

Thin fingers with tapered nails tapped his shoulder. "It is to me and to all of us who have been saved by you, Tsukune."

A thin blush spread on his cheeks, making him feel better about himself. "Ahh...well, I'm glad. Anytime, Ruby-chan."

"You see, what I was going to say is that I think you do very well around other's. People _like_ you. There's something very calming about you that draws us in and makes them want to confide in you."

"I guess so. I like helping people." He picked at the grass around his hip.

"And they can sense that. I can honestly tell you that everyone eventually wants to feel they can turn to someone else when they need help. Look at me, for instance."

"What do you mean?"

Ruby poked at some rocks with the toe of her sandal, moving them this way and that. "I made myself believe that my master was still alive just so I could go from one day to the next. How pathetic was I?"

"You're not pathetic, Ruby." Sympathy, warmth, concern laced his voice like some balm. "It happened to me too, remember? I thought you were Moka when I woke up. I almost did something horrible to you."

"Tsukune," Her fingers crawled over his, surprising him with their soft cool touch. "It wouldn't have been horrible if you had, but if something was to have happened my only regret would have been that you wouldn't have seen me as Ruby, but as that woman who hurt you. I would have allowed you to have me if it had made you feel better or helped you forget what happened to you and your wife. Just so long as it made you happy I would have been happy too."

He watched her fingers dance carefully over his, unsure where the line between what was appropriate and what was not. Would holding hands with him be seen as just one friend still trying to comfort the other? Or might he see it as something else? Would she like it if he did? Thinking that made him blush just the tiniest bit.

"I want to try and fix things with Moka." The voice that left him was filled with turmoil. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the gold band that he had decided earlier to remove from sight. Playing with it between his fingers, he put it on warily.

He didn't remember that the small piece of metal could weight so heavy.

Ruby watched him for the longest time, unsure of what she should do. The dark haired nature witch decided that the best course would be the one she had decided on at the beginning: Help him any way she could, in whatever way he seemed to need or wish. If that meant helping him reconcile with Moka, so be it.

"If that is what you want, Tsukune, then I will be here for you. I told you before that it hurts me to hear that you and Moka would break up, however I do have to say that Moka is in a serious need of a talking to. I don't agree with her methods of getting points made like she did."

Tsukune shrugged a little, his eyes focusing on the long horizon in front of him. He seemed all the more ready to prepare for battle then to be reacquainted with someone who normally couldn't wait to be around.

"I know you have the strength in you to fix whatever is needed. I have faith in you." Ruby patted his hand and leaned back to take in the view of the stars becoming visible in the sky.

Twilight really was her favorite time of the evening.

Exhaling with a heavy heart, he was glad Ruby had not tried to derail him from what he wanted. Looking back now, he realized he had made a horrible mistake with everything that had happened that night with Moka and Gin.

He should have done 'something'. Even if he would have looked like a brute and a completely unhinged husband but that would have been better than just passively accepting what he knew what was to come.

Would Moka have just accepted it had the tables been turned? Would Kurumu? Mizore? Ruby? No, they would have fought like hell to stop it no matter what they would have looked like. If anything, he would have had to protect him and the other woman to see they were within a minimum critical state to survive the experience.

Why hadn't he?

He'd had the power to stop it. Either by agreeing with Moka or by yanking off his rosario and beating Gin within an inch of his life. It had not been the lack of power but a lack of will that had left him standing there impotent and silent. Why? The answer was simple, yet it's reality was coarse.

"I love her, Ruby-chan. I don't know if I can stand up to her with something that is so one sided like having children raised as she wants. How is my upbringing compared to hers? What do I know? I wasn't there when she was in school and picked on by my kind. I was only there for my upbringing and I couldn't even begin to comprehend the day ins and outs of a life in her skin."

"She also doesn't understand your upbringing either, Tsukune. However, she does understand you and that should be enough to know she went to far."

As right as she sounded, he could not get the thought out of his mind that he should have done more for his spouse. It had always been her and he couldn't think of a day when he had missed her more then he did now. Still, there was a part of him that was just asking himself one very self destructive question over and over again..."

_Will she do it to me again? Will I always have to beat up someone just to keep her from making her demands be met? Why can't she just see how much it hurts me? When did this act seem like an answer for her? Doesn't she love me enough to feel anything after what I went through for her?_

None of these could be answered with his Moka being there. He wasn't sure when that would be, but he was told earlier that morning they should be arriving soon.

"Since the day I met her, there really has been no one else." He said out loud, voicing one very real reality that made him wonder if there was ever someone else in Moka's mind.

There certainly was now.

"Not even any of your other very adoring and perverted friends?" Ruby winked at him playfully, trying to cheer him up after seeing his eyes get a little more crestfallen by the moment.

"Heh," He scratched his head thoughtfully. "You all mean the world to me, Ruby-chan, but Moka is...I mean...you see how I look at her. Gin had a point that night when he told me I was letting someone else take the most perfect girl away from me because of something as simple as a 'yes.' I could have done a better job of letting her know that there were other options to be explored or compromises to be made. If I won't fight for my wife, for the person I'm mated to for eternity, then what good am I?"

Ruby winced a little when she heard Tsukune talk about going back to Moka and subduing some of his will for her even after such a brutal display of infidelity to drive Moka's point that she won't suffer Tsukune's disobedience. However...

"It's your choice, Tsukune. Your fate is what you make of it and so is her's. Just make sure you do whatever you can live with as little regret as possible."

"I know, Ruby-chan. That's why when I met each one of my friends for the first time and they wanted to kill me, I tried my best to protect them even in spite of that. I never wanted anyone to have to suffer."

His fingers wrapped around hers, just a little bit over her knuckles. Pretty pink blushes touched the Headmaster's aide as she accepted his affectionate gesture. She had been one of those people saved by his choice to protect her and show her the ways of friendship and family.

Each gave the other a friendly squeeze before Tsukune continued on with the story of how Mizore tried to kill Moka after Tsukune had met her at a pond and decided to keep him for herself. Ruby frowned and winced, gawked and scowled at all the right points. She even bristled angrily when she found out about the PE teacher trying to molest Mizore and then the poor snow girl taking the fall for protecting herself. Ruby was on the edge of her seat when she listened to Tsukune tell the tale of how he even was convinced Mizore had done what she did without provocation, but by the help of Gin and everyone else confirming she was wronged to begin with made him stare up into the sky and then say, "I felt so foolish when I found out how wrong I was."

"I'm sure she knows now how easily it is to be fooled by things you don't really know."

"Yes, she does," he picked at a long blade of grass by his free hand and twirled it between his fingers. "However, back then, she felt absolutely miserable and alone."

"What did you do?"

"What did 'we' do," Tsukune corrected with a wink.

"Okay, then what did everyone do?" She smirked at him.

"We saved her from herself."

"Really?"

"Yes. She was going to have us all killed by ice dolls created by her own hate and loneliness."

Ruby shook her head sadly, knowing all too well what it was like to be both deep in hate and feel a complete void in her heart where love and companionship used to occupy from her Master.

"Moka saved us all from Mizore and then gave her a lesson about being self destructive." Tsukune pointed to a long rise in the earth from his left to his right.

"You mean she kicked Mizore and then the snow girl ended up digging a trench with her body?" Ruby noticed the indentations here and there where someone of Mizore's size could have been the tool to create said pockets.

The dark haired witch winced when Tsukune nodded. She had her bout with the vampiress as it was not something she was eager to relive.

"Well," Ruby said. "Moka was never really one for subtlety. Her answers to most problems is to smash it."

Tsukune winced as the image in his mind became all so clear by her words. The most recent past came back to him in a vision of Moka's solution to him not agreeing with him and the reason why she decided Gin being the answer was a sort of 'my way or the highway' approach.

"I don't think you've ever been more accurate in wording Moka's way of getting things done without resistance, Ruby-chan."

It took the witch a moment to realize how right he was about her statement from his perspective and that it was the proverbial hammer hitting the nail on the head. When Moka could not get Tsukune to agree with her on something she was adamant about, she smashed his pride, his manhood, his position as her mate and proved she would do ANYTHING to get what she wanted.

"You can't let her do that to you, Tsukune." Ruby voiced so quietly he could barely hear her.

"What?" He turned his head to look at her curiously.

Her hand was fisted over her heart and she had her eyes closed looking very sad and, suddenly, very alone.

"You can't let people treat you like that," She said a little louder, opening her violet eyes to see how serious she was. "Especially the woman who has vowed to love and respect you."

* * *

Inside the Headmaster's study, black flames sprouted from the ground along with spiraling runes circling the floor and walls.

Yukari was standing by the Exorcist's side, hands twisting themselves into knots. It had been a long time since she had seen Moka and so much had happened already that she didn't even know where to begin to ask why had this happened. There was that and the very basic fact that she missed her friend horribly.

When the fires died, one vampire after the next appeared before her in all their eternal beauty.

"Moka-san!"

The silver haired beauty had been expecting Yukari to grow a little since the last time she had seen her, however the young girl was now well within her rights a woman almost at the pinnacle of her growth.

Yukari buried her face into Moka's neck, weeping shamelessly about how much she missed her and how she needed to fix things with Tsukune. She was a blubbering mess after about thirty seconds when Mikogami appeared out of the very air and said, "Yukari, this is not the proper way to greet our guests."

All the vampires there were quiet observing the heartfelt reunion between Moka and her friend when she was politely pushed away hard enough for Moka to wipe at the young witches tears with the heel of her hand. "It's good to see you too, Yukari."

"So are you going to apologize to Tsukune and get back together with him?"

She was about to answer that when Akasha cleared her throat, interrupting her.

"Mikogami, it's good to see you. I hope things are well."

The white veiled Dark Lord kept himself quietly separated from everyone else by being centered at the far end of the room. "Quite well. I am glad to see you have brought the rest of the prestigious Family Shuzen, Sekitan, and Akashiya. Everyone, welcome."

He nodded his head to each one, then gestured to his side where two older women dressed with different kinds of business blazers on with professional styled skirts. They held a strong family resemblance that made Moka jump to a quick conclusion as to who they were related to.

"I would like to introduce two of my associates who have come all the way from America to assist us in the future proceedings. Kurono Aghea and Caro Shade."

Shade folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at Moka as if ready to try and take her head off.

Aghea gave her patented half smile and eyed her daughter's Destined One's wife with a knowing smile that made Moka absolutely furious.

Pleasantries should have been exchanged, but Aghea was the first to speak, "I want to thank you for having your amazing husband come to my Nee-sama's little club. Tsukune-kun and us had a very lovely evening."

Moka blinked back a hot retort. "Tsukune went to America after all?"

"Of course," Shade decided to put her two cents in, leaning against her sister conspiratorially. It was obvious they were used to working together to take down a foe, especially the jealous wife type. "Although, we could not account for him the whole time he was there. He spent soooo much time away with Kurumu out the Vegas strip and then in her room. They could have been doing _anything_ while we were having the times of our lives in my club."

Moka was about to hiss, when Akasha was the one to butt in, "I'm sure it was nice for my son in law to visit an old friend, however this is a delicate time that needs to be handled with decency and care. I am sure we can all proceed as adults without have to resort to too much violence."

The succubi sisters giggled next to each other. "Oh, I'm sure Kurumu handled Moka's husband just fine. After all, it's not like this isn't the first time in years she has had a chance to see her Destined One again."

"He's my husband and my mate! Tsukune wouldn't go to Kurumu for that kind of thing!" Moka shouted over her mother's shoulder.

"No, of course not." Shade burbled her laughter after sharing a look with Aghea. "Then that is probably why a man goes into a strip club without his ring on."

Now Moka couldn't help but hold her breath.

Had he done that? Had he really taken off his ring and entered a place of borderline prostitution? Would he do something like that to get her back?

"You're wrong," Moka finally spoke heatedly, feeling Kahlua's hand on her shoulder to keep her from launching herself at Kurumu's mother and aunt.

"Oh? Then how would I know this?" Aghea hummed challengingly, "He has the most lovely scar across his chest. A huge 'X', right?"

Everyone glanced at Moka, but it was Ria's nodding that confirmed what Moka was not ready to say.

"Don't start fighting!" Yukari stopped Moka before she took a step forward. "I was there, Moka! Tsukune was mad when him and I talked! They only reason why Aghea and Shade got to see Tsukune without his shirt on was due to a fight that broke out in the middle of the strip club."

This calmed Moka down greatly, but she looked at Yukari curiously. "He was in a fight? Is he okay?"

Seeing the tension in the room calm down, Yukari was greatly relaxed enough to smile. "Oh yes! He was so good! He fought about twelve really big guys all by himself, kicking and punching left and right! He was so handsome!"

Hearing that her mate and husband had fought and won did bring a bit of pride to her chin and pushed her shoulder's back. To a vampire, power and skill in fighting would be seen as a plus to her reputation and standing. It didn't hurt that it also made him look very attractive from his usual gentle nature that he would go to such extremes for...

"Why was he fighting? Was someone picking on him?" Moka inquired.

"Oh, no! Kurumu's ex boyfriend was saying really nasty things about her so Tsukune couldn't stand it anymore and he knocked him out. The next thing I was told Tsukune was beating up half the club to defend Kurumu's honor! Desu! Desu! Isn't that great?"

Whatever pride she had felt in that moment of Tsukune's victory was quickly flushed down the gutter.

"He would fight tooth and nail for Kurumu's reputation...but he wouldn't lift a finger to stop a man from taking me-" Moka had to cut herself short when her father and everyone else was hanging on her every word.

She cleared her throat and growled, "Where is he? I need to speak to my husband."

Yukari didn't like the sound of her demand, but was sure that after all was said and done everything was going to be fine. "Ruby and Tsukune went for a walk by the cliffs. They should be watching the sunset right about now."

"How romantic." Kahlua gushed, but received a turn of stares that proved she had said something inappropriate.

"I'm sure it is." Moka stomped out of the office and towards the direction of of where she could guess her husband to be.

"Wait for me! Desu!"

* * *

"I need to fix my marriage, Ruby," Tsukune had tried to explain to Ruby, but she was convinced that he had to stick to his belief of him being right and her wrong. Even with his words stated mildly his conviction didn't seem enough for his friend. "If I have to bend more then usual, then I will. I have to-"

"No, you don't."

Tsukune was quiet when he felt the heat of her words. She really meant it and wasn't going to back down till she said her piece.

"Then what should I do, Ruby? What do you think I can do to help fix what is broken?"

"Easy, ask yourself this. Do you think you were wrong?" She straightened her back to fix him a very astute stare.

"I think if I had just said-"

"Were you wrong, Tsukune?" She squeezed his hand to put flesh to her words.

"I didn't want them to do that in my home or in our bed, Ruby. I wanted my wife to just talk to me and spend time with me explaining more of why she was so scared of my family. They had been so nice to her and I know they love her. If she didn't want to spend time with them or other humans-"

"Yes or No, Tsukune." Her hand put so much pressure on his that he was sure she was trying to hurt him a little.

"No, I was not wrong!" he almost yelled at her.

She flinched at his tone, but smiled never the less.

"Good. You weren't." She patted his hand, noticing him flex his fingers in mild pain. "So why should you be the one to compromise your integrity?"

"Because, I don't want what happened to us, Ruby-chan to happen again. It could end what we are and what we were."

She nodded sympathetically, her hair rippling with her movement. "But, you didn't bring it to the level it had become, Tsukune. Moka did."

"I could have-" He began.

"Yes, you could," Ruby interrupted with her finger over his mouth, "But you did not start it. A person has to throw the first punch for there to be a fist fight. In the end, does it make it better that the person who got hit to just walk away or at least make sure they are not hit anymore?"

He couldn't respond to that kind of thinking well.

"Tsukune, she threw a punch at you and just because you took it in the chin doesn't mean you have to always get hit for doing something you believe."

He looked away unhappily.

"Tsukune, why did it have to go that far? Did you threaten her to bring another woman to your bed if she didn't agree with you?"

"No,"

"Then why did she do that to you?"

"Because she couldn't think of any way for me to agree with her, I guess."

"Maybe it was because you were right and she just didn't want to accept your facts over hers."

"Maybe."

"Do you think there were other ways for this problem to be solved, even go as far as just waiting."

"Yes, that was what I was trying to tell her."

"Then, can you do this one thing for me? Please?" She had his hand in hers now, gripping it within the palm with their fingers threaded.

"Sure thing, Ruby. What is it?"

"Make _her_ apologize."

Tsukune was quiet for a moment, wondering how much of a monumental task that his friend was asking. "That's asking a lot, Ruby-chan."

"If you're right and she's wrong, then, at a minimum, she needs to apologize and see as what she did was wrong, Tsukune. Don't take the blame for something you didn't do. It was her fault, not yours to get this where it is. Please, for me. I need you to promise me."

"I'll try-"

"No, please, I need you to promise me that you will stand up for yourself. If you forgive her, then that is fine, but she has to see what she did to you was wrong! If not, then you are not her equal, Tsukune."

"Ruby, that's not-"

"You are her servant."

Now he was quiet.

"That's far from the truth, Ruby. We work together in a lot of things and she loves me."

"Master's love their servants all the time, Tsukune, but what happens to them if disagree with the wishes of them? They get punished, severely. Sometimes in ways that are just too incredible for words."

He decided to listen a little more to what she was saying.

"Tsukune," she exhaled a little tiredly, "a marriage doesn't work by threats or by uncompromising people. Everyone is different and there are times when people must accept those differences in others and work around them. If they don't, then things happen between them that can't be worked out or even resolved."

There was a lot of merit to her words and Tsukune was having a hard time trying to remember why he thought giving in to Moka seemed like such a good idea.

"I want us to get past this, Ruby-chan."

Tsukune said quietly, more to his hands then to anyone else.

"I want that for you as well, Tsukune, but there is something you have to do to move forward."

He waited for her to continue.

"You need to hear her say she won't do that again and she's sorry. Then will you be able to take the first step towards forgiveness and healing."

He played with the idea in his head for a while and thought things through that made way to much sense for him to ignore. Moka was not going to admit what she did was wrong in either of her forms, but he knew that if he saw her Outer Self first it would be the hardest to see. That was the face and body of the girl that cheated on him in their home. Her Inner self was sure not going to admit any wrong doing or at least try and find the fault being anyone else's but her own. However, with Tsukune's luck, she may try and turn things around and say it was 'his' fault.

"I think it would make it easier for me if she said she wasn't going to see Gin again and she wasn't going to do something like that ever."

Ruby nodded weakly. Tsukune noticed that seemed a little out of it with the last few minutes together.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

She started to sway a little here and there, eventually toppling over his shoulder like a puppet with its strings cut.

"Hey, Ruby! Tell me, are you okay?" He saw her start to wake up, blinking her eyes a little to clear them.

"What happened?" She looked about her as if she had just lost her memory for a bit.

"You fainted. Why did you do that? Are you hurt?" He looked over at her as he held her close to him. Being so near her, he could smell her shampoo again, feel her hair brushing across his face and even feel the warmth of her skin near his neck.

"I'm okay, Tsukune," She chuckled without humor. "I haven't been feeling well lately, but I'm sure it'll pass with some rest."

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am, Tsukune. Thank you, my friend," She tried to stand up, but he was there to help her onto her feet that seemed a little unsteady.

"No, Thank you, Ruby-chan. I appreciate you helping me. I do feel much better being here with you then I would have been if I had just moped around in Japan by myself. I honestly don't know what I would have done if I had just went back home."

"I know, Tsukune. You are always welcome to come here to see me." She touched his face with her fingers, making him blush at how close she was to him and how open she was to accept him. It made him remember what it was like to actually be happy with someone who liked him as much as she did.

It reminded him a good bit of Kurumu.

"I will do that more often, Ruby-chan."

Ruby stared into his soft brown eyes and seemed to lose herself in them. She could still see his false front and pain in them. "You know your friends love you, Tsukune. For whatever it's worth, we all would do anything we could for you. I know that I love you."

With that simple declaration, in it's own little way of confession, Tsukune knew that everything was going to be fine. Pulling him into a tight embrace, he wrapped his arms and hugged her just as sincerely.

"I love you, too, Ruby-chan." He spoke with a happiness he hadn't felt in days.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Tsukune and Ruby turned their heads to their right, still holding each other close as they face one very, very angry looking Aono Moka.


	29. Ch 29 What have we done?

Ch 29 Get What You Wanted

**A Few Minutes Earlier...**

"Moka! Wait up! You're going too fast! Dessuuu~!" Yukari whined as she tried to jog over to where her high school idol was twisting her silver haired head this way and that, sniffing the air and listening to the wind. Moka didn't wish to take the long smooth paved walk way, so she went the most direct route: Through the trees and graveyards.

While Moka moved lithely and swiftly like the predator she was, Yukari was stumbling and falling over tree roots and toppled greave stones. Taking in big wafts of air, Yukari was about to say more when the silver haired vampire raised her hand for silence.

"They're close, Yukari," She canted her head a little, looking more towards her west. "I think I can hear their voices."

"Oh, thank goodness! Once we find them we can go back." Yukari smudged a small bit of mud on her nose when she slapped a bug that looked like a curious mix of mosquito and a centipede.

Peering through an opening in the leaves she saw the sun setting. Moka made out two silhouettes facing away from her, obviously Tsukune and Ruby sitting to enjoy the view. Much to her displeasure, they seemed awfully close and comfortable with each other.

They were speaking, but the wind coming up from the cliff was garbling their words.

Deciding that it would be best to calmly walk up, unannounced, she spoke over her shoulder, "Stay quiet, Yukari. I want to surprise them."

The young witch had her mouth wide open to call out to both of them, she exhaled the gulp of air she'd taken. "Okay, Moka. I bet he can't wait to see you! Then you two can apologize and make hot, sweaty sex! Your bodies twisting and grinding together!" A line of drool came out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yukari," Moka sighed in annoyance, looking over her shoulder.

"Then you both can suck and lick each other while I'm the meat in the vampire sandwich! Dessuuuu!" She practically salivated with her hands fisted by her cheeks.

When the young Headmaster's aide's aide finally realized she was alone with Moka walking silently towards her sempai and best male friend, she squawked, covered her mouth to not do that again, and tried to catch up as quietly as she could without ruining Moka's surprise.

**_Tsukune wouldn't dare! Why is he touching her! Was my mother right? Were they sleeping together just one day after our fight! If he so much as-_**

_It may not be what we think it is! They are just watching the water and the sunset...really closely...holding...hands...Now they're hugging? Why are they hugging? My mother said he was so hurt that he could barely stand and now they're looking at each other like that! Like they're...are they going to kiss?_

_****_

Ruby is supposed to be our friend! How could she do this when Tsukune is our-

_I was right! We pushed Tsukune to other women and now he doesn't want to be with us anymore! I can't believe-_

_****_

Just shut up! We don't know what is really happening. If we just sit down and talk to him-

_Like he was trying to do with us before we had called Gin?_

_****_

That was different! Anyway we could be looking at this all wrong. I'm sure if we have Ruby explain it to us, everything will be-

"...I know that I love you." Ruby was now in earshot and those were the first comprehensive words Inner Moka could hear.

Outer Moka's keen rattled Inner Moka's confidence.

Unable to believe what she was hearing, she had only to take two more steps before one of her worst fears was brought to reality.

"I love you too, Ruby-chan."

This was the first time she had heard Tsukune's voice in so long, but the thing she had hoped, had KNOWN he would say was supposed to be, "I'm sorry, Moka-chan. Please forgive me."

It was already on her lips to accept his apology and kiss him, hold him, and tell him that things would be better now that their biggest problem had been settled. Plans for a meal, for a shower, for long, healing make up love were already in her thoughts. In anticipation of which she had even brought a gorgeous intimate nighty to display herself in for his pleasure.

Hands that were ready to hold him, touch him, bring him to her to kiss and embrace were now folded across her chest. Furious she was determined to keep them occupied less she strangle one of her friends and push her mate over the side of the cliff.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

Her voice could not have came out colder if she was offering a death threat.

Ruby's and Tsukune's head snapped towards her in surprise. Their innocently shocked expressions looked like guilt in her eyes and made her feel both the judge and executioner ready to deliver sentence.

"Moka," Tsukune's voice didn't sound guilty or worried when he took in her fierce glare, but unhappily resolved to face what was to come.

Ruby had the decency to put some distance between herself and her mate, but not in the way she had expected.

The dark haired witch took a bold step forward and reached her hand out to the side, purposely blocking Moka's path from proceeding towards Tsukune or Tsukune from reaching Moka.

The two women stared daggers at the other, once friends they could have easily been mistaken for bitter enemies.

"You're in the way...witch." Moka's fingers curled into the fabric of her dark blouse, narrowing her red slit eyes meaningfully.

"Ruby-chan, this isn't necessary." Tsukune put his hand on Ruby's shoulder, but she just patted his fingers and spoke to him while facing his wife. "If Moka wants to see me, she can. I have a lot-"

"Yes, Tsukune, it is," Ruby's voice was full of strict duty and protectiveness. "I don't want her hurting you again. I will be here to support you, but it would be best to hear her say what she needs to."

"What do I need to say, Ruby?" Moka's cool voice frostily inquired with a pinch of her lips.

"You know what you need to say," Ruby retorted with just as much ice, her dark violet eyes narrowing threateningly.

Moka's glare began to smolder. "Know your place, Toujou, or are you prepared to receive the same lesson I gave you so many years ago?"

"Do you believe I have been sitting idly as Mikogami's assistant since the last time we've battled? Do you think I haven't grown stronger since the last time you've defeated me, Akashiya-san?" Ruby using Moka's last name with an honorific of 'san' just proved how utterly enraged she was at Tsukune's wife.

With just a flick of her fingers, her scepter came to her hand. An opalescent jewel nestled in the center of the aged gnarled staff with vines writhing on it.

"Before you decide to test your steel against mine, know this," The older witch tapped the gem in the center of her scepter, "This gem will not just shatter should my opponent break it, it will release an amount of energy that will be the equivalent to a small human bomb. It will take out one square mile."

"Wouldn't that kill you then?" Moka asked.

"It would kill _us_," she replied steadily.

Tsukune stared at her and at Moka. Things were very quickly spiraling out of control.

Moka said nothing but just glanced between Ruby's scepter, at her, and then at her mate.

"You do not have your friends with you Moka and I have this whole forest ready to act as my ally. I am prepared to fight you seriously if I need to."

Moka could feel the earth shift and shake from under her feet. Looking around, she was quickly reminded of what power the witch from the sunflower ranch was capable of.

Writhing roots and creaking limbs of trees and other fauna began to ghost around the ground, causing deep rifts in the earth as they sprouted dirt clods and rocks. Eyes, yellow and red eyes hovered in the shadows of the coming night with a promise of deadly release should their mistress wish them to seek her victim.

"Waaah!" Yukari was hiding off to the side, quivering fearfully between two trunks. "Stop fighting! We're friends and family! Lets just go back so we can fix this! Desu!"

"Ruby," Tsukune took her arm and lowered it. "Stop this! This is my wife and I told you I'm going to work it out with her."

The Headmaster's assistant was breathing so hard the top of her breasts were heaving, her control barely restrained and ready to release an eruption that was building inside of her since the time she had first heard of what Moka did to her friend. Her eyes closed and her breathing cooled to a slow exhale.

Like a cloak of some kind of magical dispel, everything returned to its natural state except a few piles of dirt and mud. The land once more slept, waiting for its master's call.

"If you insist, Tsukune. I'll stay close by-" Ruby began, but she had not kept her scowl from giving Moka her most disapproving visage.

"You will do no such thing," Moka was already walking 'through' Ruby to get to her husband. "This is a matter between spouses and mates."

"Moka, I'll go with you, but you don't have to talk to her that way." Tsukune was now in front of Ruby, between Moka.

Protecting Ruby from his wife.

Moka's eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"I see my mother was right," Moka's low voice came out murderously. "You have been comforting my husband, especially in bed."

The silence that heavy and only cut by the sound of the waves crashing on the foundations of the cliff. The wind pushed Moka's and Ruby's hair like dark raven and silver streamers.

"You don't know the whole story," Tsukune started, "I can explain-"

"So you didn't sleep in the same bed with her?"

"Yes, we did, but-"

"You didn't kiss and hold each other? You didn't have your hand or mouth on her in a lover's embrace and try to have sex with her?"

"Moka, just hold on and I can-" Tsukune started to fret and it was obvious his wife was brow beating him into submission.

"No, Tsukune," Ruby hooked her arm with his, interlacing her fingers with the much larger one's of her friend. "You don't have to explain anything to her. If she wants to know more, we can do it in the company of those who will listen. Right now, she's just trying to make you feel guilty when you and I know there is nothing to feel guilty about."

Tsukune started to say something, but Moka was stepping back and pointing to her side. "Tsukune, get over here and stand by your wife. Now."

There was just the slightest shift in his steps when Ruby pulled him back. "That sounds an awful lot like a master ordering a servant, doesn't it?"

Realizing her point, Tsukune did take a step back. "Moka, I agree with Ruby on this. We need to sit down and talk while things are calmer. You're upset and I honestly don't know why. What have I done to you to deserve this? To deserve anything you've done to me in the last few days?"

His wife's fist curled up in front of her face and slowly closed like some damning claw.

"I came back here to bring you home, Tsukune," The deep, throaty voice of the silver haired daughter of the Elder vampire stated calmly, sounding much more serene than she had moments before. "This nonsense has gone far enough. I won't begin to tell you the trouble you have brought upon my family and we're all here to ensure your safety as well as the need to amend things that has happened. We have a lot to clear up between you, Mikogami, and my family. After that, you and I are going to go home, agree that what has happened is forgiven and move on."

"Forgiven?" Tsukune blinked, glancing at Ruby and then at Yukari who was still hiding off in the distance. "Who forgave who?"

Sighing in annoyance, she spoke clearly and proudly. "I _forgive_ you, Tsukune. I'll let it slide that you did NOT defend me against a man who was willing to take me to bed and give me a child that was not yours. I forgive you for sleeping with our friend Ruby, with Kurumu, and with any random strippers. In short I will forgive everything you have done up until now and put it behind us."

"What?" Ruby even looked comically amused by Moka's audacity. "You think he slept with me? Why?"

"Did he or did he not become intimate with you while you two were in bed?" She snapped off with an accusing point of her finger at Ruby.

"Yes, he did, but he wasn't-"

"And you can't tell me that when you all went to America to see Kurumu, one of the first thing she probably did was flash her breasts to him."

"Actually," Tsukune scratched his head guiltily, "I did see them, but not in a way you're th-"

"And were you or were you not in a strip club filled with halk naked whores without even your wedding ring on?" Moka pointedly looked at his left hand where the band was once more in place.

"Trust me, Moka, you really don't want me to answer that." he said defensively, warning her evasively.

Moka pushed his verbal deterrent aside and asked the next question, the most painful question she had walked in to.

"Last, but not least, I come back here and I see the two of you confessing to another!"

Moka could even hear Yukari's 'huh?' in the background.

"Moka, I _didn't_ confess to her." Tsukune and Ruby looked at each other trying to put the pieces together of what she was talking about.

"Neither did I to him," Ruby narrowed her eyes at Moka as if she should be concerned over her mental well being. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Don't patronize me! I know what I heard! You both told each other 'I love you'!"

Tsukune took a step towards Moka and lowered his chin a bit, "Moka, we told each other that as friends. I love her as my friend."

Ruby was nodding her head, her scepter still in her hands but ready to use it if she needed it.

"You two were holding each other and...smiling!"

A part of her was sure that somewhere, they were both laughing on the inside. They were hiding the real truth and trying to make a fool of her. Ruby was going to take her Tsukune away and she was never going to see him again. It was a trick! She had always been jealous of the fact Tsukune chose her and now she was trying to capitalize on the fight...

"She was helping me, Moka and...what's wrong with someone helping me? Where else was I supposed to go?" Tsukune's voice took on the slightest edge, a dangerous edge.

Moka was even more surprised when she saw his hands on his hips.

She couldn't deny his decision to not come back home. Even Gin had laughed at her for thinking that he would. The keys he left at the counter of their kitchen were in her pocket and she couldn't believe that Gin had been absolutely right.

"You were intimate with her," She lifted her chin, daring him to deny it. For some reason, she needed to at least confirm that he had sought another woman's arms to seek solace, to seek physical contact as a form of retribution.

"Yes, I almost did. I admit that." And he did...at least she thought he would.

He closed his eyes and smiled as if everything that had just happened was just a horrible illusion and the dream was real. "When I woke up in her bed, Moka, I felt a woman next to me and hoped, I prayed it was you. I was still a little crazy and disoriented, but I thought if it was you next to me then everything was okay and I wanted to feel you again. I wanted to kiss you again, touch you again. I need to know that you still wanted me and loved me, that you had not done those things with Gin...so I really thought back to the time when we were happy and the idea of children hadn't even come up." His eyes scanned the space between his feet aimlessly, kicking a large clod of dirt off the cliff to relieve some of his anger...then his open sorrow. "I just wanted to love you like we used to in the morning as we always had, Moka...that's all I ever wanted to do."

Ruby's could feel his heart breaking all over again and the urge to hold him was an almost impossible to deny. "When he realized it wasn't you, Moka, he apologized and tried to push me away. I kept him next to me and let him repeat over and over again how sorry he was for what he almost did to me."

Moka, however, had not flinched from his heart felt admission.

"You expect me to believe that nonsense?" Moka wasn't even angry, but spoke in annoyance She pushed into another issue she was made aware of. "And Kurumu! Why does it not surprise me that Kurumu couldn't wait to show you her breasts? What else did she show you while you were in her room?"

"It's a strip club! She was stripping!" Ruby tried to explain, but it was coming out more as an angry retort.

"And your ring" Moka pointed to the now gold band on his finger. "Why did you take your ring off if you were going to a strip club? Men only do that to try and seem single so women can think they're available. Is that what you were trying to do, Tsukune? Get Kurumu to come around and give her 'Destined One' the night of his life?"

"You don't want me to answer that, Moka. If I do, you will really not like the answer" Tsukune was also heating up towards his wife's one sided rant. "Just know that nothing happened between Kurumu and I. We talked, had ice cream, I got her a little gift and promised to go see her more often. She kissed me once, but I swear I didn't do anything to encourage it."

Moka scoffed at the rising tone of his ire towards her. She was prepared for this.

"What fool do you take me for?" The giggling and purposely teasing voices of Shade and Aghea were coming back to her in spurts. She was taking their words so readily and yet, here was her husband, now on the defensive, trying weakly to deny her accusations.

Ruby took that question as something to be answered instead of a rhetorical.

"The kind that sleeps with Gin to give her a baby and expects your husband to just accept it and move on."

Ruby's accusation cut through Moka's already breaking calm like a razor.

"You have no idea what is going on here, witch, so you had best keep silent."

"Or what?" Ruby stood forward, her scepter already glittering with magic ready to be unleashed. She'd been dying to defend her friend and the opportunity to do so now was almost too good to pass up now.

"Or I will silence you."

Ruby smiled delightedly...she knew fighting words when she heard them.

Moka was already dancing on her toes when she felt the oddest thing.

Tsukune slapped his hand on her shoulder and gripped her blouse physically and angrily turned her to him. "You will not hurt her, Moka."

"Let go of me, Tsukune." Her words were barely a whisper. They held a promise of pain.

"Then stop this. I will go with you, but we are going right now."

He began to pull her away from Ruby, but Moka would not stand for it. With a hard palm flat shove, she knocked Tsukune's hand off of her like a mother swatting a child's.

"Tsukune!" Ruby saw Moka's action as an attack and was ready to respond.

All hell broke lose.

Six black wings sprouted behind Ruby's back and her scepter was calling forth the denizens of the earth.

Moka stepped back to dodge an oncoming assault when she felt a hand grip her by the wrist.

"Please, stop fighting! I don't want anyone to get hurt! Moka, Ruby, Tsukune, we shouldn't be doing-"

"LET GO OF ME!" Moka screamed furiously.

Moka with her youkai flared and with as much rage, anger, and frustration of the past week focused on that one backhand, she took perfect form and whipped her hand around blindly and smashed it against Yukari's jaw like a wrecking ball.

****

CRACK!

Tsukune and Ruby watched in slow motion as the young witch's head snapped back and the girl literally flew through the air like a broken doll to land and roll along the ground, bowling over roots and plant monsters that Ruby had summoned. When she finally stopped she remained unnaturally still.

"YUKARI!" Ruby was already flying after her apprentice to help her.

When Moka had recovered enough to realize that she hadn't struck Tsukune or Ruby, her jaw fell and her red eyes widened. She hadn't held back. She could only witness the result of her strike against a girl who she had watched bloom from an eleven year old to the teen throwing herself bodily into the fight to keep her friends from trying to kill each other.

'Plink.' Moka only had a split second to realize the sound was that of a rosario being removed and there was only one sealed vampire at the moment.

The wind was knocked out of her as she felt a crushing weight literally knock her to the ground, with her wrists being held over her head, and Tsukune, the very enraged and uncharacteristically wild eyed man now fighting a battle within himself to not kill his spouse.

His silver hair danced about his face like some living entity, his eyes were like liquid fire. Elongated teeth used to give or take blood were now snarling at her, a bestial hunger to actually hurt her was as clear as day in his posture.

In another time, another place, in another moment, she couldn't help but think her husband never looked so beautiful then what he did now.

"Tsukune!" Ruby was already cradling Yukari as she convulsed in her arms, lying limp and then jerked, limp and then jerked... "Her jaw is broken and I'm not sure if there's more! I'm going to take her back-"

"No, give her to me," Tsukune was slowly letting Moka go, but not before growling at her in a tone he had never used on her before.

"If you move from here, I will throw you over that cliff and leave you to your fate."

The sound of waves crashing proved that the landing would be just as painful as the immersion into the sea for her.

He was so angry with her! Shock and horrible guilt started to rise up and make her sick. What had she done?

She could only nod and remain on the ground shamefully.

Scrambling off of her, he moved as quickly as he could to Ruby and received Yukari's broken form with the care he would have given a new born child.

"Please be okay, Yukari," he whispered, looking down at the grossly swelling and oblong jaw that was obviously broken in several places. Pink fluid was coming out of her nose and ears that didn't resemble blood at all.

It looked like spinal fluid.

Delaying no more then he could, he lifted her carefully to his mouth and bit into her neck, forcing her vein open to give the very healing essence Moka had given him when he was all but mortally wounded.

Her body jerked in the middle of his infusion, giving her all he could to help her recover...

...then he gave her more.

"Tsukune, you can't give her more then that." Moka's voice broke as she continued to lay there, listening to her husband and the man who was supposed to adore her and live only for her give her the most vampire wrath like glower she had only seen her father, her mother, and Ria. In his arms, cradling the child they had all loved and she loved them back, running in blindly to do the only thing she could to bring her friends back together.

"Shut up, Moka," His voice was not her mate's, her love's, the boy she remembered when her other side ran into him with her bike on the way to the Academy. There was hardly any trace of him at all when he looked at her now.

For the first time that she could possibly remember, she decided to listen to him.

Handing Yukari's limp body into Ruby's arm and the elder witch clutch her apprentice and dear, dear friend possessively to her chest. Flaring her wings open, she turned her head over her shoulder and directed the most loathsome and despising tone she could at the Daughter of Akasha Bloodriver.

"If she dies...I will make it my life's promise for you to receiving everything you have coming to you."

With an urgent flap of her wings, Ruby was gone in a cloud of dirt and leaves.

Moka watched the dark silhouette disappear towards the Academy. The sound of gravel crunching underfoot made her sit up on her elbows to see Tsukune walking away. It sprouted a sense of fear she had never felt before.

_He's leaving us._

"Moka, if you want to save our marriage at all, I suggest you get up, take some _pride_ in being honest with yourself, with me, and whoever you need to get through this or just say good bye to me now."

Hands that had once caressed her, treasured her, adored her, were now shaking to not hit her...it scared her on a level should couldn't believe.

_What have we done to our friends and our love?_


	30. Ch 30 Unbending

Get What You Wanted 30

Ruby landed so hard on the roof of the Academy she almost fell if she hadn't shifting her wings out to keep her balance. Dismissing them, she shouted a word of power that shattered the door and the frame with the walls in front of her. Clutching Yukari close and braving her dexterity to skip steps, she was precariously close to falling several times with tears blurring her vision and fell like moonlit diamonds upon the lights of the hall as she eventually made her way panting past one corridor to the next.

"Master! MASTER!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs as she was about to turn the corner she knew everyone was collected to wait further instructions from Mikogami, the Exorcist.

* * *

"I would like to know in more detail why you have summoned us here," Akasha requested politely, but with a slight note of authority the white veiled man could not deny.

Usually, it was accepted that Issa was the one to delegate orders or mediate things between realms, but with Akasha taking a more active role she was the one to press her presence accordingly.

Shifting himself off to the side, he motioned for everyone to sit and make themselves comfortable while they waited for Yukari or Ruby to return with their elusive family member, Tsukune.

"As you well know, Akasha, this dimension is _my_ realm. It is strictly forbidden for any to enter here without my express permission. The penalty for such an act being whatever the ruling Hade's Lord wishes it to be. Am I correct so far?" Mikogami sat himself directly across from her with his hands resting comfortably on his lap.

Akasha and Lord Akashiya sat next to each other, taking measure of their host and the room they were in.

It could have easily been a small library with rows upon rows of books that looked meticulously well kept and ancient. There was a palatable power radiating from some of them. An aura that spoke of untold possibilities waiting to be unleashed.

Ria eyed them hungrily with her one good eye. She had a gift for the arcane and her fingers twitched to discover the secrets in those tomes.

Kahlua by comparison was in absolute bliss talking with Shade and Aghea about clothes and other mundane subjects, especially when it came to boys. She could as easily have been at a mall shopping as opposed to being in the home of a Hades Lord.

"Tsukune is a good kid and was even a student here," Issa offered with a small gesture of his hand. "I believe it was a simple matter of his coming to seek out the advice and comfort of a friend given recent events. I am certain Tsukune's intentions were innocent."

Akasha nodded. "From what I can tell and from the letters I've received from my daughter, Tsukune is a fine young man. He has only sought peace and friendship, and is even an example of the possibility of understanding between humans and monsters." She raised a questioning eyebrow. "I'm _sure _you're aware of that though, after all he was a student here despite originally being human. Had you been concerned with rules then shouldn't you have put him to death?"

"Of course," Mikogami grinned eerily behind his glowing eyes. "I _am_ still master of my domain, so it was my choice to keep him alive. However, the current situation is different. He is no longer a student here, and through his mating with your daughter Akasha he is a representative of another Dark Lord. His presence here without my permission troubles me. I think I may need to exercise a grievance so that this does not happen again. You know how I feel about protecting my domain, Akasha."

"I do," Akasha agreed, but folded her hands together. "However, again, I must say that to offer any punishment if he has had caused any harm seems excessive. I know for a fact that your assistant, Ruby, was overjoyed at his visit. Is this how you would want people in my realm to treat yours should they ever cross those boundaries?"

"You will do as you wish, Akasha," Mikogami shrugged, dismissively. "It is your right to do as you please, however I make it well known that my 'people' can only go to those places with open borders. They are strictly prohibited from intruding where they are not welcome." he gave a sigh. "There is one place in particular I have an interest in… gaining access to."

_So now we finally get to it, _Akasha thought while revealing nothing.

She watched the enigmatic white robed man pull an envelope out of his many hidden pockets and offer it to her. She peeled it open and read it carefully before showing it to Issa. Reading the paper they looked at each other and nodded.

"So would gaining access to this location help solve the dilemma of what to do with Tsukune?" She asked politely yet knowingly.

"It would go a long way towards making me feel more clement towards our dear lad," Mikogamu replied with an amused smirk.

Akasha sighed. As she'd suspected from the very start he had no real intention of hurting Tsukune, but since he was her daughter's mate he'd seen this as an opportunity to wring some concessions from her. Issa handed the document back to her. Neatly folded it up to return it to the original envelope, the Hades Dark Lord snapped her fingers.

"Ria!" She used the same sharp tone she would have to summon a servant.

Mikogami watched Ria jump to her feet and hurry to stand attentively before Akasha.

"Yes, Mother Akasha?"

She handed her the envelope. "Look into this and provide me a full report. I want this property set aside. We will see about transferring title to it," she sent Mikogami a meaningful look. "Once this matter is resolved."

From his seat he gave the barest of nods indicating he understood.

Nodding, Ria tucked it away. "As you wish, My Lord."

Clicking heels brought the sound of the sister succubi to everyone's attention.

"Mikogami-sama," Shade drawled lazily with one hand skimming over his shoulder's and allowing herself to slid into his lap with her legs crossed towards him. "You still haven't told me why my imouto and I are here? It wouldn't have anything to do with that 'celibacy' thing, hmm?"

The Headmaster didn't even glance at her when she tried to lean invitingly towards him, pressing her moderately large bosom against his cheek.

"You both will play a proper function when you are summoned, Caro-san." he gestured her away from him without ever showing favor towards her funny antics.

"Fine, fine," She huffed, but not without winking over at him, "But please call me when you can. One doesn't get to warm a bed with a Dark Lord...often."

As she gathered herself, she blew Issa a kiss that had Akasha's neck slowly turn towards him owlishly.

Hand over his mouth, he had the grace to at least cover his smile.

"You never cease to surprise me, Issa." Akasha muttered with an annoyed scowl.

"And you should be wary of her." Issa rebuttal made Moka's mother glare. "What she does in bed to a man would have made her a permanent resident at your home years ago. Unfortunately she wanted to run her own business. Pity." The look he sent Shade was one of longing.

Before a sharp reply could exit Akasha's lips, the taps of slippered feet coming down the hall got everyone's attention.

Aghea was playing with Kahlua's hair and the second eldest daughter was sitting up with a pleasant smile on her face. They were the first to see Ruby coming down the hallway.

Shade craned her neck about to here her desperate pants trying to reach them.

"There's my bitch." Shade began to call off naughtily after seeing her servant back at her business, but took notice of the small body in her arms and quickly dashed over to her.

"Master! Master!" The urgent scream caught everyone's attention. "Yukari's needs help!"

Mikogami stood up slowly, like some wraith and kept his eyes on Akasha and Issa. His omniscient gaze glowering at his guests knowingly. "Bring her here."

Ruby was already swaying unsteadily on her feet, the effort to get her here so quickly had drained her, but she did all she could to keep herself from toppling over. Resting her young assistant down by his feet, she stepped away far enough to crawl on her knees and cough loudly and dryly.

Her black hair was a mess and one of her ponytails at the front of her head was untied. She couldn't catch her breath nor could the elder witch push words out of her mouth. Tears of anguish and rage were contorting her face like some kind of erupting war about to be unleashed.

"Oh no, she's hurt," Kahlua's gloved hand touched her lips in worry.

Toujou Ruby said nothing as Mikogami's left hand grazed a flat palm over the convulsive young woman. With his right, he began drawing strange runes of power and then tapping them on certain parts of her body: Head, shoulder, sternum, neck, and pubis. He made a point to carefully shift Yukari's neck a little to expose the two puncture wounds.

"If you like Kahlua could give her some blood," Akasha offered. She would have given the poor child some directly but did not dare. She had no idea what the Shinzo blood would do if put in a witch.

Kahlua stepped forward nodding eagerly. "Uh huh, just let me and your friend will be all better in no time!"

Ruby however shook her head. "Tsukune already gave her as much vampiric blood as is safe. After Moka hit her it was the first thing he did."

"Moka did this?" Mikogami questioned in a cold voice.

Ruby nodded her head, too spent to go into detail.

Issa and Akasha knew instantly this was not going to go well with their standing in Lord Mikogami's realm.

"This won't heal her, but it will give her time to seek medical attention." Mikogami called out studiously, gesturing towards the runes he put on her body. "Take her to the infirmary, I know some doctors that will be able to help, however I can't promise what the results will be."

Ageha was already at their side with her heels off and walking barefoot towards them. "I'll take her." She voiced with thick concern.

Her little friend and her had such a great time together back in Vegas, she couldn't help but offer any help she could.

Ruby could barely stand with the way her legs were quivering and her distraught clearly etched into her face. Mikogami nodded and he noted his assistant's worried eyes took in the way Ageha and Shade were gingerly lifting Yukari and began to carefully trudge slowly down another hall.

Mikogami remained emotionless as he sat himself down at his chair and patiently waited for Ruby to gather herself to speak.

The vampire guests were sharing glances with one other. The scent of battle was thick on Ruby and there was no doubt some kind of confrontation had taken place.

Prudently, they waited for their host speak.

Mikogami turned to one of his servants in attendance. "Send out my personal guards to search the grounds and bring both Tsukuen and Moka here immediately." The servant nodded and hurried off to obey. "When you are able to, Ruby, I want you to tell me what happened." Mikogami gestured and then steepled his fingers together and tented his elbows on the arm rests of his chair.

Ruby was eventually able to gulp down a few wafts of air before she straightened her black skirt and folded her hands properly in front of her Master.

"I am ready, Master," Ruby had not taken her eyes off Akasha once she had leveled her gaze towards The Headmaster. It was obvious the very strong resemblance of Moka's mother and Moka's Outer self was uncanny.

He turned to his remaining guests. "I think it would be better if you were to retire for the time being, my servants will have food and drink brought to you."

Though it was politely phrased it was clearly not a request.

Akasha looked over at Issa, Kahlua, and Ria and slowly nodded. "Perhaps that would be best." She was likely stronger, but this was still Mikogami's realm and she did not want to make an enemy of him. Following a servant she and her family members departed.

With a nod of permission, Ruby voiced what had happened near the cliff outside their school.

"Tsukune and I were taking a walk..."

* * *

Tsukune's hands were still clenched into quaking fists as she stood over Moka's prone position. His glowering red eyes taking her in like some kind of shinigami ready to devour her soul.

She had never seen him this upset, not even when fighting for his life.

Sure, Moka had seen him angry before, but had never imagined he would ever turn those eyes on her. They'd had their fights and every single time she had been able to bend him to her will in one way or another. Oh, she was willing to let him have his way now and then, especially when it came to spoiling him about small things. On the important issues she always got her way. Usually a few regal words, some carefully crafted demand, or a few tears got him to see things in her favor, but this was different.

Everything was different now.

She'd never had to push him this hard before. Moka had never needed to resort to such extreme measures to prove herself right and him wrong. It was hard for her to admit, but she was starting to wonder if maybe she should have just compromised with him. Even now, as she kept her hands loose at her sides and the feel of rubble and dirt scraping through her gorgeous silver tresses into her scalp began to itch annoyingly, her mate was fighting some horrible internal battle.

Mrs. Aono couldn't help but ask, "Where was this part of you when Gin entered our house, Tsukune?"

His eyes blazed. She had no doubt that the was furious with her. Issa's most beloved daughter could feel the intensity of his passions and they were stirring her blood. If only things were under better circumstances, this would have been one hell of a way to become reacquainted with each other. Inner Moka would not voice it out loud, but she missed him horribly.

"You're right, Moka. I should have done something." His voice was deeper, manly, and full of emotion.

His admission surprised her a little, but it was a relief. She knew her mate. He was not a hard man to figure out and that was the simple yet firm reason why she loved him. Everything he stood for mattered to her as well. Compassion, love, harmony, meekness...well, definitely not meekness, but what he cared about he believed in with true conviction. He'd put his life on the line again and again and proven he was worthy of her notice and a pace at her side.

"But, the reality is I could not do what I wanted," He took her cautious gaze into his own. "I wanted to kill Gin for even coming into our house. I wanted to scream at you at the top of my lungs that you were being stupid and horrible, foolish and selfish. I couldn't even begin to put into words how disgusted and ashamed I was of you."

Now she got to her feet and darted at him with a wall crushing kick.

"How _DARE_ you address me like that!" Moka's scream was cut off when her leg was caught by her husband's arm, spinning her off balance. As she fell she grabbed a hold of him and they both landed with a very loud and embarrassing thud.

A long creamy leg was wrapped around his shoulder and her other was hooked around his hip. Strong fingers wrapped around her throat, an austere scowl menaced over at her with a focus she never knew her husband to wield.

An unrepressed smile came to her lips despite the pressure building at her neck. She had never seen him this angry and he never looked more desirable then he did now to her. His raw masculine strength was alluring in a way she never imagined him to be. Soft fingers gripped his wrist when the tantalizing pressure began to get dangerous.

Very dangerous.

Tears fell down his eyes and she began to doubt her safety and if her mate was now simply mad at her or really, really wished her death.

"Tsukune..." She choked wetly and her clutching at his arms became desperate. "you're hurting me."

Another hand found her throat and his teeth were bared murderously, almost bloodthirsty. Was he even seeing her anymore? The scent off of him was nothing that she had ever experienced. He wasn't defending a friend or protecting innocent people, he was on the attack now. Coppery blood pheromones came off him like some murderous beast and he had her in his sights like something that needed to be eradicated.

He really did hate her.

When she felt his fingers start to release her neck, his whole body was trembling. Moka couldn't help but look like he was being tortured. Humiliation and self loathing were clearly etched on his face.

"Is this what you wanted from me, Moka?" His voice was wrought with pain, with agony. "Is this the reaction you were hoping for?"

"I should not have to ask you to defend my chastity, Tsukune." She reached up and rubbed her throat. "You should just know to keep me at your side and away from others. I _know _I am worth fighting for so it is '_I'_ who is disappointed in _you_ for not doing anything that night."

"I thought we were going to be honest with each other, Moka," She felt him brush her leg off of him as is if it were garbage. Her indignant look meant nothing to him as he got off of her and didn't even glance at her indecently exposed panties. "I wouldn't have to keep Gin or any other man away from you if you didn't want their attention. You _invited _him Moka! Stop acting like we were in a bar and I just stood there watching you get molested. Gin didn't force himself on you! You got dressed up, put on perfume, and invited him into our bed. How exactly was any of that my fault? You keep harping on how I could have stopped it. I wouldn't have needed to do anything if you hadn't created the situation in the first place! Take some responsibility for your own actions! If you wanted another man then you should have just said so. I would have given you a divorce and asked your parents to release me from being your mate."

She stared at him, bewildered at what she was hearing. "You would _'renounce_' me?" Proud, infuriated words hissed out of her mouth. "You would disgrace _me_ like that?"

He chuckled humorlessly. "Where is _my_ disgrace, Moka? What you did in front of me to put me in my place was one of the worst examples of how to utterly embarrass and shame me."

When she said nothing he continued.

"Why is everything only about you Moka? Why can't we just be what we were to each other? I was your husband and you were my wife. We were two people in love? Wasn't that enough for you?"

"It was until you decided that you wanted our children raised by your family!" She spoke passionately, pointedly as if that was the way to silence him.

Tsukune nodded. "I know so little about your family, Moka, but I understand that they played an important part in making you the person you are today. However, my family has been nothing but amazing to me. My mother was always there for me, helping me, playing with me, caring for me when I was little. You've seen how she dotes on me. It's almost embarrassing, but that's who she is. I love her for it."

Moka could not say anything against his ka-san. She was indeed a great person in both body and spirit. There wasn't a moment Tsukune's mom wasn't there to make sure she was content and even went as far to politely question her intentions with her son as a dutiful and responsible parent should do.

By comparison Moka's mother had been missing for years. Where had she gone when she needed her most? When she had problems in the school of humans and when Ria was making her life miserable with her intended mate. She hadn't shown up for their mating ceremony or their wedding.

"My father is hardly anything compared to yours, I admit," Tsukune pushed himself away from her and stood up. "He doesn't run a large corporation or have a fortune that would bankrupt countries, however he works hard for my mom and me, even going as far as taking overtime to keep my mother and I fed and sheltered. There were times he was so frustrated with his job I just know he would have liked to quit, but he kept at it and never complained. He was always a good father and he always provided for the family." Tsukune deliberately left out what had happened between his Father and Ria. No, his dad was a long way from perfect, but he was still a good man despite his failings.

Moka began to get up. As she did so he offered her a hand up. "I never said your father was a horrible person, Tsukune." Moka took his hand and stood.

When she was back on her feet, she embraced him to her. He stiffened inside her arms like a scared child. There was no doubt he didn't trust her and she had no doubt it was well founded.

"Your mother and father raised a very responsible, handsome, and respectable young man, Tsukune. They are excellent parents and it would do our children good to know them."

He could feel her warmth through his clothes, the hot breath from her lips as she spoke into his neck.

It made him ache how badly he wanted to keep her this close again...and it made his stomach turn when he was sure this is what she had offered Gin that night. This and more...

"Then why won't you-" She could feel his voice rumble in his chest, but she interrupted him.

"Because you and I both have agreed to keep our true selves hidden from them. Am I correct?" She looked up at him and saw the aching conflict in his face.

He nodded.

"Then how would you explain to your mother and father they that couldn't bathe our new born children in water not diluted with herbs or they couldn't drink certain beverages? How would you warn them to be extremely careful when they take them outside and not be expose them to rain? Or, what if they ever got sick and needed a regular diet of blood? Would you like to be the one to give them that conversation or would it be better why our child is screaming from having a little bit of water splashed on him? Maybe when they unknowingly go weeks without blood and start to become ravenous. How about when they attack your mother or father in the 'hunger' and have the whole neighborhood up in arms to hunt our child down. Is that what you wanted, Tsukune?"

"No," he admitted regretfully. "However, they are my family and if it meant exposing what I am to prevent you from doing what you did, Moka, I would have."

He pulled out of her embrace.

That annoyed her. She followed him with narrowed scarlet eyes.

"You can't expose what I am, Tsukune. My family and our presence are too important to be revealed by regular humans."

She obviously hit another nerve and he spoke with a growl that was clearly upsetting her.

"They are my parents and not just run of the mill humans! From the day we talked about having children to now you haven't been willing to listen to my side of things. All you've done is try to force me to agree with what you want. Moka I know it will be difficult! That doesn't mean I'm ready to give up on having my family know my children!"

"Tsukune you don't understand!" Moka growled in frustration. "You don't know what it's like to be in a place where you are surrounded by people who don't understand what you are!"

He pointed to himself. "Human, Youkai Academy. Need I say more?"

She blushed slightly at his very accurate example. "That was different! You were already a young adult when you came here! I just said lets wait till our children were out of highschool and they'd be able to take care of themselves! You were barely able to stay alive and that was only with the help of our friends! Do you want our children to go through what we did if they can avoid it?"

He nodded. "I was never really alone and THAT is what I want them to know as they grow up, Moka. I had you from the very start and the others before long. I don't doubt that I wouldn't have managed without all of you. No matter where our children would have gone, they would have had those friends eventually."

She nodded. "You see my point? You and I were lucky at that point! It was an accident to run into you and for you to be so willing to accept me. It was a fluke, one I am very glad to have had happen, but a fluke never the less. I won't have out child facing that all alone like I did in Jr High."

"But our child wouldn't be alone, he would have us." Tsukune told her. "Our children will have parents who can help them through and a loving family that will support them. I don't doubt…"

"NO!" Moka scream furiously, glowering at him as old memories were haunting her eyes. "I will not have my babies going through that! I won't allow it Tsukune! Do you hear me? I… will… not! If you try and force me I will…" She stopped as she was not sure what she wanted to say.

Why couldn't he be reasonable? She didn't want to fight with him! Couldn't he understand that?

"What will you do Moka?" He asked cooly, icily. "Will you try and beat me into submission? Maybe ask Gin for another roll in our bed? That's your usual solution isn't it?"

"Have a care how you talk to me Tsukune! This wouldn't be the first time I've had to teach you your proper place!"

"If that's what you want Moka I'm ready to fight you." Tsukune stared her down and opened his stance up a bit. "And I swear if you even suggest you're going to push Gin into this some how it IS over."

A sharp breath caught her. "Is this some sort of challenge, Tsukune?"

"No," he told her. "But I won't back down and I won't allow you thinking you can do whatever you want with me. This is just too important."

"I will not back down either." She too took a fighting stance and glared.

They both stood their ground facing each other waiting for the other to either make a move or walk away.

"Normally, I would enjoy witnessing a lovers' spat," A mocking voice called. "But I am in a hurry."

Both Tsukune and Moka looked to see Kuyou standing there in a black uniform with a dozen other monsters lined up behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Tsukune growled. He had never forgotten nor forgiven the demon fox who had almost killed him. "Wasn't the Student Police Committee disbanded a long time ago?"

"I am not a student here idiot," Kuyou replied with a curl of his lip. "I am the Captain of Lord Mikogami's personal guard. I have orders to bring both of you to see him at once." He cracked his knuckles and grinned. "You can come peacefully or we can do things the hard way."

Tsukune had no doubt which the fox would have preferred. He turned to face him.

"Tsukune," Moka said warningly. "While I have no doubt we could crush these weaklings it would be best if we just went with them. This is Mikogami's realm and I'm sure he just wants to talk to us."

"Fine," he muttered.


	31. Ch 31 Walking and waiting

Ch 31 Get What You Wanted

"I still can't believe you did that to Yukari, Moka" Tsukune spoke heatedly without turning his head to her. "She's just a child and you practically break her neck just to lash out."

"You and Ruby were against me," Moka's rebuttal was just as indignantly defensive. "I thought one of you had grabbed me to subdue me."

"Would that be such a bad thing," He snapped, glaring at her as they continued to walk side to side surrounded by Youkai's personal guards along the decaying trees and decrepit fractured headstones, "You have been out of control since the day you brought Gin into our home."

"I may have been in a better state of mind if my husband would be more understanding and more willing to support me instead of having to seek solutions elsewhere!" Silvery hair swept off of her shoulder's to spin about as the vampire heiress turned to seek her gaze elsewhere then her husband.

"I have always been here for you, Moka," He whispered vehemently, passionately, "but for you to even consider seeking another man into your bed and into your body-"

"SHUT...UP, TSUKUNE!" Moka just snarled at him, grabbing him by the collar shaking him to look at her flashing eyes and bared teeth. "That business is no one's but our own! Had you just kept silent about this incident and stayed in Japan my family and I wouldn't have to travel all the way back here to seek out repairs with Mikogami!"

"Actually," Kuyou chuckled devilishly over to her, "There is not going to be any secrets amongst the personal guard or anyone in attendance to your audience with Mikogami-sama. So you can speak freely amongst yourselves, no matter how disgusting or barbaric your actions are."

Moka was silent, till she felt Tsukune's not so gentle hand on her wrist. "You should never be ashamed to have others hear of your actions, Moka. I have always been proud of everything I participated, even if it was my mistakes. That you would try and hide what you did to the world speaks only of how wrong you know it was."

Flicking her wrist off of him angrily, she kept her eyes at the back of his head when something started to become very, very noticeable about her mate and husband.

_He's doesn't like me touching him._

Where he had gripped her wrist was not something a man did to a woman who he cherished above all others. It was something of a great annoyance, a mosquito that needed to be swatted and scratched at the area where it had left it's bite.

Looking more at his posture, he looked coiled and tense, ready to spring and snap off anyone who dare approach him. She was sure that he was at his breaking point, just like she was on the matters at hand, but thinking over everything she had done...what more could she do what hasn't been done already.

Too much was already done. So many people have already been hurt and now even innocent people were hurt that was not just limited to the physical but the emotional.

As they continued to walk in a clouded silence, Tsukune's fingers were itching to do something. He was a man, after all and was it possible...could it be possible that as much as she was sure he loved her that things were now even beyond his forgiving and compassionate nature?

"Lets get this through, Tsukune and we can go home-" She began, in a way of offering gentle compensation for what has happened between them.

"Go home?" A bitter and almost mocking tone huffed from his lips. "Whose home, Moka? My home with my parents or the apartment you and I lived in together where you took Gin to give you a baby."

The black clothed personal guard chuckled in delight at Tsukune's intended barb and aimed their humorous daggers at her.

"It'll be different once we get back." She voiced quietly, aching for things to get back to where they were and keeping her eyes away from the judging stares.

"How so?" They were approaching the large entry way to the Academy as it loomed ominously. "Will we go back in time to change what happened? Will my memory just up and erase what happened so that you are now untouched by him when I was the only man who loved you and held you cherished you above almost all things?"

"It just will," Moka spoke with her arms crossing over her own shoulders, unable to notice she was speaking to herself more then Tsukune. "It has to."

The doors were opened and the heels to their boots all struck the tile off beat.

"Did you know that was what I wished for when I first got here?" Tsukune spoke out loud as he stared emotionlessly ahead at Kuyou's back.

"What, Tsukune?"

"I wished I could have taken it all back," he voiced with regret, with soft sadness that it made Moka see all the more how much it did shatter him as a man and as a person to admit such a failing of his own choices. "I wanted to go back in time and tell you that we could work this out some way, some how but...it's too late."

"No, it's not too late, Tsukune," Moka placed her hand on his shoulder as they stopped before Mikogami's chambers, but was surprised when her touch triggered him to roll his shoulder out from under her touch.

"It feels like to me," Tsukune said with an ominous finality that felt a lot like someone had sucked her soul from her chest and stopped her heart.

A knock on the door was promptly answered by the calm and eerie voice of the Headmaster himself.

"Come In."

* * *

Ruby was in the infirmary with several doctors hovering around Yukari, putting weird tubes in her arms and a plastic breathing apparatus that covered her nose and mouth. An ugly white brace held her neck in place and kept her jaw locked into a 'natural' position so the bone could start to set properly. A perfect bruising indentation could be seen where Moka's fist slammed into her face and knocked the girl's block about like some kind of freakish toy.

Standing on the side of the room, all she could do is here the professional conversation between doctors. Every now and then she heard snippets of terminology that she was semi familiar with, but had very little to do with witchcraft or the arcane. This area of medical study was well beyond her and she was frightened beyond words.

Twisting her fingers into knots she could only stare at the boxy machine that made the most horrible suction of air and the obnoxious steady beep of her apprentices heart.

Little dots started to cross her eyes and she felt her head start to swim.

"Miss? Are you okay?" A doctor who had just looked up noticed Ruby start to sway on her feet and reach her hand out to the wall to support her but missed.

"Someone catch her. She's about to-"

Ruby's hand missed the wall and she fell against it, crumpled like a child who decided to sleep where they laid.

"Hey! Someone, get her in a gurney and have her checked out for shock!"

Hands were on her and she felt like she was being lifted away. Though no words escaped her lips, all she could think is how unfair it was that out of all the people who were being hurt through this, why was the innocent who wanted to help be the ones most affected by other people's foolishness?

The last thing she heard was some doctors mutter, "Lets do some tests on her. This looks more complicated then just stress."


	32. Ch 32 Dead To Me

Ch 32 Get What You Wanted

Ruby awoke with a start.

It took her a moment to realize that she was not on the floor in Yukari's room like she had expected, but was in a hospital bed in a different room. Devoid of all contraptions and medical examining equipment that had cluttered her apprentice with their constant buzzings and bleepings, Ruby found all that enveloped her was the sanitary scent you normally associated in a hospital; that unique odor of strong detergent and bleach. For Ruby it was an unnatural scent with only the faintest trace of the natural world somewhere... probably flowers.

A nurse walked past the open door and noticed her patient alert and upright.

"You're awake. Good."

Walking in and taking charge of her ward with professional detachment, she lifted the clipboard from it's holder and scribbled a few things, asked Ruby a few questions about how she felt.

Did she feel any dizziness or tenderness anywhere? Did her head hurt at all? How long had she been awake?

Ruby answered as best she could, but she noticed there was a cotton swab at the inner nape of her left elbow.

"We drew some blood to do some tests," The nurse offered as an explanation without looking at her and ticking off more marks on the clipboard. "We can't have the Dark Lord's aide just falling on her feet if she's not capable of performing her duties. We did a few standard tests and are awaiting the results. We should have them pretty soon."

The dark haired witched nodded mutely, watching her caretaker's every move when a thought quickly came to mind.

"How long have I been out?" She glanced around the room for a clock.

"About half an hour." The nurse waved off her slight worry with a flick of her hands. The woman pushed her fingers to Ruby's wrist and checked her watch. After about half a minute she was able to determine her dystolic /systolic pressure and jot it down on her clip board.

"Yukari?" The name had just left her mouth when it was promptly replaced with a thermometer.

"I'll find out for you." She went back to her station, leaving Ruby to sit there anxiously as seconds turned into minutes and moment after moment her question was not answered.

The elder witch needed to know her friend, her sister of the arcane was okay.

She had to be.

When the nurse came back, she shrugged her shoulders and popped the thermometer out of Ruby's mouth.

A pen went to the clipboard and marked on it.

"I was told the results are confidential and will be sent to your lab. Sorry, but that's all I have for you."

"Thank you," Ruby shifted her black strap shoes onto the floor and stood up. "Have you heard anything from Mikogami or anyone else? Maybe Tsukune coming by to check on her?"

The nurse tapped her cheek with her pen and shrugged. "Your friend isn't allowed visitors yet, she's under observation. However there was one person who came by to see you. She left you some flowers and was gone when she noticed you were unwell."

Toujou Ruby had not noticed them before, but a pretty bouquet sat by her bed wrapped in a red ribbon and a note.

Lilies, mums, and a couple of off colored foxglove flora gave a beautiful spectrum to delight the eye.

It made her smile a little.

Then she read the small note that was attached.

__

We need to talk.

Sekitan Ria.

Ruby decided it would be in bad taste to throw the flowers in the garbage, considering it would go against her beliefs to desecrate something from the earth. Tucking the arrangement under her arm, she asked, "Am I free to leave?"

The nurse was already walking out. "Your fainting spell appears to be a simple case of exhaustion and stress, nothing more. You're free to go. Come back if you have any more issues."

Sighing at the abrupt dismissal, she calmly walked out of the room. Checking on Yukari would have been her priority, but her duty made her flow past the floor she knew the young teen was in. The dark haired witch had gotten her precious friend medical help, so there really wasn't much else she could do. If she were in critical condition she was sure the nurse would have mentioned it. Yukari would be all right for a time, at least she had faith she would be if Tsukune had infused her with his blood. Its healing power was amazing and she'd seen it practically give life to the dead, Tsukune was living proof of its wondrous abilities. He had given Yukari as much as he safely could. All she could for now was help her other friends who needed her.

Her master would need her to assist in the questioning of Tsukune's intrusion into the realm. He would certainly want to talk to Moka about what she had done to his aide's assistant. Then there was the request of that horrid Ria to consider. That wretched vampire was always scheming something.

Ruby bristled by dipping her slight eyebrows pinched at the top of her nose.

Flicking a long dark lock of hair from her face, she hurried her pace to try and prioritize her tasks. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder what Moka's sister wanted to come see her about. No doubt there was something afoot and she was trying to get her hands in whatever deals the Headmaster was trying to negotiate using Tsukune as a pawn. There was never a reason to trust Tsukune's and Moka's tormentor and she intended to keep it that way.

Turning a corner that lead to the roof instead of the ground floor, she decided it would be quicker to get to her Master's study through the air then walking. Right now, she had only one thought in mind...

She wanted to be there when Moka was questioned and given sentence for her crime.

* * *

"Master," Kuyou bowed stiffly to his Lord who sat behind his great desk staring back with those ominous glowing eyes. "I have brought the prisoners as you commanded."

Behind him were the two vampires in their unsealed states and surrounded by at least a dozen black uniformed guards of Mikogami's personal enforcers.

The Exorcist knuckled his fingers against the other in front of his face, calmly gauging his 'guests' with keen authority.

"Have you forgotten the rules here in my dimension Aono Tsukune and Aono Moka?" Mikogami said in a firm, stony tone.

"Headmaster-sama?" Tsukune quirked an eyebrow at him cautiously.

"Your forms." He replied mildly and gestured to his own thick Rosario of Judgment on his chest. "They are inappropriate. I won't even let my personal guards go about in their natural forms so why are you allowed to share a liberty I, myself, do not indulge?"

Realizing his mistake, Tsukune bowed his head quickly, humbly. "My apologies, sir."

Fumbling around in his pockets to find his own seal, he snapped it on with a 'plink'.

Demonic youkai flushed out of him and into the heavens like some kind of fountain of essence. Several of the guards chuckled mockingly at his ready compliance and meek response to authority. Drained of his strength, he slumped forward on his knees to catch his breath and steady himself from the slight vertigo.

"Tsukune..." Moka went out to help him, but he moved away from her as if fighting his own urge to not snap at her.

Curling her fingers back into fists, she crossed her arms over her chest and tried to appear unfazed by his glower.

On the inside, Outer Moka was worrying her hands to her mouth. _Don't push me away, Tsukune! _

Inner Moka, though feeling the same, decided other things were more important at the moment.

Nodding in contentment of Tsukune's quick obedience and apology, Mikogami turned to the glaring crimson slit eyes of Aono Moka. Arms crossed, it was obvious she was calculating many things of what was and what was not the right action to be taken at this time. Mikogami said nothing but continued to stare at her, letting time tick by.

"Allow me to put it on for her, Master I would enjoy going another round. Unlike last time, she doesn't have the support of her friends to distract me." Kuyou spoke to her profile, his hands itching to be claws and to release his true form to subdue her.

"Don't kid yourself," Moka dismissed him with a sneer. "The only reason you did as well as you did against me was because I was weakened from giving Tsukune so much of my blood. In a fair fight I would have crushed you." She gestured to Tsukune, offering him her hand again. He ignored it and rose on his own, even though his legs were a bit unsteady and he suffered from slight dizziness.

Her eyes did not leave the harsh calm he expressed on his face. An emotional war was ebbing and flowing in his eyes and it was taking a huge amount of control to keep them in check as he had. So many thoughts were filling her mind, but it was the growling insult that brought her back to the situation at hand.

"You arrogant piece of trash!" Kuyou glared at her with a hunger that made her take a defensive stance. "Let's put that to the test right now! Or do you only attack helpless little girls?"

Before Moka could make a move to respond, it was Tsukune who said something to give her pause.

"Moka," his voice was so strained and so full of weariness, she could barely recognize it. "Haven't you done enough?"

Her whole body was trembling to respond to Kuyou's words. Pride and her station demanded that she take some kind of action for his barbs, but she had to admit that her Tsukune was right.

This was not the time or the place. There was already too much going on and she was the one who had hurt Yukari, no matter how she tried to defend her actions.

"Okay, Tsukune. For you, I'll yield." The sheer strain and swallowed injustice of her actions would make it seem as if she was being told to look away for a grievous wrong.

Closing her eyes, she reached into her slight pocket of her blouse and merged the pure silver rosario back onto her choker.

'plink'.

A ranging essence of youkai energy spilled out of her like an up flowing waterfall. After the heavens accepted her dark spiritual aura, pink and magenta seeped into her hair and the sharp intelligence and scowl of her eyes softened to that of a young woman that Tsukune had fallen in love with so long ago.

A soft breath escaped her lips as her transition of a weaker being buckled her legs from underneath her.

Out of reaction or concern, Tsukune caught her and was instantly assaulted by the all too familiar scent of her hair, her skin, the incredible alluring feel of her breath against his cheek. The want and need to protect her was so strong it hurt him.

What hurt even more was when her hand slowly came up to cup his neck and a soft sighing murmur escaped her lips, "Tsukune, don't leave me..."

Her lids were still closed and she clung to him needfully, desperately. The soft feel of her slight form on him brought so many memories of her when the barest touches, the merest grazes used to make him sing for joy. Now...

"You can stand on your own now, Moka."

...it was all he could do to not drop her where she stood.

Large green eyes, wounded and soul torn jade sought helplessly for him to accept her, to hold her, to want her as he had so many times before. All she saw was an endless torment of misery and rage, sorrow and anguish.

Flinching at his request, she let herself linger against him and try to seek him out with her quivering lips, but he wasn't even looking at her anymore. Everything about his stature, his eyes, his hands, his shoulders set back and away from her told her how much he was repulsed by her presence.

Fingers tapping in front of her nervously, she was no longer the wildly arrogant or proud woman who boasted self confidence and demanded respect, but a young lady who was still blossoming into the world of womanhood that was confused and scared...worst above all, alone with a man who she loved that didn't want anything to do with her.

Guilt, it would seem, was not lost on her and was having its way with her in abundance.

Except for the man still looking at her through eerie glowing eyes.

"You've had a busy day, Aono Moka," Mikogami reached over with his hand towards a file on his desk and tapped it.

Moka didn't say anything. She had not been asked a question, so decided to stay quiet with her eyes down cast and proper.

"I'm not going to ask you anything right now, because you don't have your proper representative, but I will say this much." Standing up slowly, a power seemed to struggle against the binds of his rosario, threatening to be unleashed in a way that scared not only her, but that of his personal guard.

All she could see was a spirit trying to leave his body with _his_ eyes. Some ghostly entity with a decrepit skull visage with the same haunting glower he sported now. Fighting phantom chains that kept him restrained, he howled against its captivity that was sure to be of the undead.

Before anyone could figure if what they saw was real or an illusion, a chill that Mizore could never match assaulted everyone of them to their souls.

A promise of brimstone and hell, eternal decay and rot festering in whatever burning misery she deserved she understood what monster the Headmaster was in his unsealed form.

A Lich.

To those who knew of the Exorcist, it seemed like some kind of cruel fate to be the polar opposite of his calling. Liches were considered one of the most unstoppable sorcerers to have existed that were so powerful they lived beyond death. How did you kill a creature that was sentient and so amazingly and ludicrously potent that even lack of life could not finish them?

Someone behind her and Tsukune couldn't stomach the true presence of Mikogami's natural form and threw up where they stood.

Fear came off of everyone in waves and Moka was hit worse then all of them. Squeaking in panic, she pushed herself into Tsukune and shivered against him, unable to witness the level of the Headmaster's rage.

As much distance as Tsukune wanted to keep from Moka then, he could do nothing but stare at the monstrosity promising eternal damnation as it was eventually pulled back into Mikogami's back against it's will.

Life seemed to find itself back into the large room with everyone trying to catch their breaths.

The stout and fearless Kuyou was moved enough to take a defensively cautious posture when a sliver of his Master's true form was exposed.

Coming around his desk, Mikogami made himself around towards Moka and spoke to her trembling back.

"I won't tolerate your abusive behavior in my realm. Don't let it happen again."

Moka could only nod against Tsukune's shoulder, unable to do anything else but nearly wet herself.

Accepting her agreement as it was, the Headmaster called out, "Ruby."

"Yes, Master," She answered from behind all of them.

Moka looked past Tsukune's shoulder to see that Ruby was staring back at her with unforgiving eyes. Whatever friendship they had made in the past was now a confetti memory. A dangerous anger played in her violet eyes and her fingers twitched to get at Moka's neck.

She had witnessed everything. Moka was sure of it.

"Please escort Aono Tsukune and Moka to their room. I'll allow them some time to speak with Akasha and Issa to prepare for tomorrow's trial. Please make sure they are well taken care of properly."

Placing her hand over her heart, Ruby bowed dutifully. "As you wish, my master."

Pleased, Mikogami took his place back behind his desk and started to work on another matter at hand.

"Follow me," Ruby took in Moka holding onto Tsukune, and she couldn't keep the livid skin peeling burn out of her glare.

Moka had started to hook her arm with Tsukune, but he had already pushed himself away from her to stand next to Ruby.

"Tsukune..." She whined to no one who would listen to her.

"Is she okay, Ruby?" Tsukune asked his friend with deep concern.

Ruby's scowl had not kept her eyes from staring forward at some spot of interest.

"Ruby,"

She didn't answer. Violet eyes were rigidly locked ahead.

Deciding it was best to ask her again later, he could tell she was beyond upset and this was not the time to go poking at her with questions.

Or, he wondered, if this was the answer to his question.

After several minutes of muted silence with Moka falling behind in the rear watching Tsukune keep pace with Ruby, she started to get that cold creeping feeling of guilt snake inside the pit of her stomach.

Moka hadn't seen him in almost a week and he had yet to ask her anything if he was okay, that he was sorry, that he wanted her back, that he loved her and missed her. He was so much different now and, what scared her above everything, was that he seemed to be fine about it!

The steps that echoed down the hall seemed to give ghostly images in every window that she passed. It wasn't of ethereal silhouettes dancing like fire about her or ghoulish rotting corpses trying to shuffle up to her and eat her flesh, but that of Tsukune trying desperately to get Ruby's attention and that was all that mattered to him.

She was his wife and mate and he had yet to even want to touch her!

Didn't he understand that she needed him right now? Didn't he know how much it hurt her to come here and try and fix things between them? She loved him! Really, really loved him! What happened those last couple of nights was a mistake. She knew that now, however it was then and this was now. As soon as they got in their room, she would show him and tell him that they could talk about how things could possibly be worked out when it came to children, but first he needed to hold her and love her. She needed his kisses and for him to touch her like he used to.

An image came to mind...

Gin's panting breath flowed over her face, his body rippled with majestic muscles as they flexed forward, curling his dick inside of her and her whimpered cry exhaled from her amazed pink lips. Her eyes stared up in astonishment at the sheer difference and dynamic pleasure her body received, numbing her most intimate areas. His smile, that charming handsome smile greeted her when he saw his prize unintentionally returned his grin, feel her nails dig into his back and her feet smooth over the tops of his calves as he continued onto his primal, sexual journey with her that evening.

The feel of it was so raw her body quaked unintentionally, spasming her womb with it's remembered pleasure.

Unknowingly, Tsukune had tasted her scent of pheromone spike and turned to look at her.

The blank stare into the heavens transitioned into the faulted red faced blush of someone caught doing something wrong made him look away from her in disgust.

He knew!

How he did, she wasn't one hundred percent sure, but she was positive that he could read her well enough to know she wasn't thinking of him but of Gin!

It was only for a moment and she was thinking of Tsukune...but for the briefest sliver of time, Gin had filled her thoughts and over ran what she had been trying to seek with her husband.

Deciding to keep putting one foot in front of the other, Ruby and Tsukune had stopped in a room not far from her family's.

"This is your room," Ruby said stiffly, ignoring Tsukune's inquisitive stare.

"Thank you," Moka answered softly, opening the door and waiting for Tsukune to come in with her.

Ruby was already walking away when Tsukune gripped her shoulder. "Ruby, how is Yukari?"

An ugly blotchy red peppered Ruby's cheeks when she just shook her head. "I don't know. I'm going to go find out right now."

"Let me come with you." He pleaded, his hand still on her shoulder making whatever heated fury she was expressing soften just a bit. "I need to know she's okay."

Moka stepped forward, pink hair pushed from her face with her worried eyes taking in Tsukune's desperate question. "Ruby, I want to-"

SLAP!

Crumpled on the floor with her hand on her red cheek, Moka looked up in disbelief as Ruby had her cupped fingers bent at the elbow and a righteous glower staring down at her.

"You are not my friend anymore, Moka," She stated as a fact, uncaring and with a promised finality. "As you are still Tsukune's wife, I will accept your purpose here and respect your station as so. However, I will have nothing to do with you unless it is demanded of me by Tsukune or my Master. Please see me as being dead to you, because you are _certainly_ so to me."

Moka's chest heaved in abject sorrow as her friend that Tsukune and their troupe had nearly died trying to save renounced her.

What was worse, Tsukune had yet to defend her or help her back on her feet with comforting words to ease the wound in her spirit.

It was then she found out she was wrong. There was worse he could do to her...

"Can I go with you to check on her?" Tsukune had glanced down at Moka sprawled on the floor after Ruby's strike, but it wasn't that he didn't care, just incapable of bending down to help her because he couldn't find it in himself to want to.

Did he loathe her that much?

Ruby pulled her scepter out of the air and extended it before Tsukune. "I was told her results are back in my lab. Hold on to my scepter and I will take us there, Tsukune."

Moka had crawled back to her feet and couldn't believe what she was seeing, what they were saying over her as if she barely existed.

"I..." Moka called out quietly, wincing as if ready to receive another strike from the elder witch. "I would still like to come see Yukari. I want to see if she's okay."

Tsukune gripped Ruby's wooden artifact and watched as the opalescent gem began to glow.

"Moka," Ruby spoke softly into the air instead of at her, "if you had said you wanted to see her to apologize or ask for forgiveness, I might have considered it. However, I know that you just wanted to ease the guilt you feel by making sure you haven't done anything permanently damaging. I'll give you this one boon to help you ease your mind."

Turning glowing violet eyes towards the taller woman, Ruby spoke with such a venomous whisper it came out as something darkly unholy.

"Had it not been for Tsukune's blood, she would have died."

In a flash, Tsukune and Ruby were gone.


	33. Ch 33 Results, a Curse, and Two Kisses

Ch 33 Get What You Wanted

One moment he was in the corridor with his distraught Moka staring at him red cheeked and on the brink of weeping, the next he and Ruby appeared in her lab with a rush of hair pushing stray parchment and papers aflutter.

"That's going to have to take some time getting used to," Tsukune commented as he swayed side to side and felt his stomach twist with a sudden case of vertigo. Ruby gripped him by his elbow to help steady him and helped him to a seat by her desk. With a flick of her hand, several ornate scones lit with a glowing yellow flame.

"You get used to it after a few dozen times," she assured him after she made sure he wasn't going to tumble over.

He glanced at her and hoped she was joking, but her attention was elsewhere on the jumbled piled of dockets and other such filings on her desk.

Looking down as he settled himself, he noticed several haphazardly placed files on her cluttered work area. It was in some kind of chaotic order, he was sure of it, but how so was beyond him. Likely only Ruby could make any sense of it so he kept his hands to himself. Especially when the top was littered with several magically charged looking items like fetish heads or dream catcher weaves. Several stick like wands and gnarled limb like scepters were scattered by the side table or in drawers a little off to his right along with some gems that were severely flawed or cracked on the inside.

"Failed infusion attempts." Ruby answered noting his interest as she pushed a piece of work here and poked at an area there seeking out something of personal importance.

"Excuse me?" He felt like he had just been caught looking at something private, like a test that was poorly graded.

"Those wands and staves," She lifted one particularly handsome looking piece that had a colorful emerald and jade green gem on display. A nasty looking smokey red web like tarnish threaded it from it's surface down the shaft of the instrument.

She tapped the gem and showed it to him, offering it to be handled.

"I worked on this particular piece for about a year when it suddenly shattered internally." She shrugged as she watched him appraise it with his hands with child like wonder. "I thought I had all the particulars covered and all the fail safes in place."

Lowering it over his lap, he asked, "You're really good at this, right?"

Flicking her arm to the side, the light pink elbow sleeve fluttering with the movement, the thorn and hefty scepter appeared with his glowing white gem. "Of course. My master taught me well."

"What do you think happened?"

Gauging her own scepter with her violet eyes, she closed them and answered sadly, "My mana and that of the gem were not in sync and our energies caused a sudden spike in the flux. It has a crack that goes deep into core and it created a malicious pitting that ruined the gem. Magical items have to be in tuned with their wielders, so after this kind of fracturing it's safe to say it was never meant to be, Tsukune."

Tsukune's fingers traced over the ugly coppery weave in the gem in front of him. "Ruined?"

"Yes," She showed him her own gem in her scepter,"It won't hold the true charge that it needs to be used properly. Basically, it's now just a glorified paperweight or club."

Licking his lips, the could tell this little conversation was related to his own situation.

"Is there a way to fix this?"

Ruby was already shaking her head. "No, the gem is flawed and broken. There is no way to fix it."

Looking it over again, Tsukune rotated it slowly in his hands till he was able to see that not all of the gem was destroyed, just where the rust touched it. The jade and emerald color reminded him a lot of Moka's eyes. "What about cutting away the pieces that are destroyed and using what's not damaged?"

"Trying to salvage a fragment of the original whole?" Ruby frowned at him, but considered it anyways. "It will never be as powerful as it would have been, the range and the charge would be significantly reduced. Plus, it would be a mockery just to salvage what you could off of what it used to be. Besides, it's own mana tune and my own will never be in sync, so it will only fracture again."

"But you can still use it, right?"

"I suppose, but not with me. Maybe another user." She admitted, "But it still might not be worth the effort, no matter what I do with it it will never be what it once was. You could remove the surface scarring, but internally there will always be that cracked core. Just because it looks whole and powerful on the outside, the inside is a crumbled mess. It would be unwise to think it could be used as it's supposed to."

Tsukune was lost in the dizzying twists of the flaw. "It's such a shame," he said wearily. "It's such a waste."

"It is," She turned herself in a complete circle till something caught her interest and she dashed over to it in a flurry of skirts and dark pig tails to his side of the desk, reaching around him. "Ah-ha!"

"What?" Tsukune got up and tried to follow her around the desk, but the flickering shadowy dance of the fire didn't illuminate everything in his way.

Some of those failed staffs also could be used for tripping devices, he found out.

"Wah!"

"Tsukune!"

Crash!

Papers and parchments fell around them like leaves caught in a winter gust.

Tsukune lifted one side of himself from the ground, wincing after the nice little tumble and bruising he was sure going to feel in an hour or so. With one eye open, he could hear Ruby's pained sigh of frustration then one of injury.

The files she had kept in her own peculiar order were now scattered all around them in disarray.

"I guess I never was graceful," he tried to chuckle, but he noticed that Ruby had taken one sheet of paper and studied it with an odd intensity. Sitting on her hip and supported only with one hand, he was sure she hadn't even heard him.

"Ruby?" He slid over by her shoulder to read what she had.

He could tell it was some kind of test report from the medical lab, most of it was in medical jargon he didn't get but there one word he did understand when he saw it...

"Condition: Terminal. Terminal?"

Crushing it to her chest, Ruby closed her eyes and shivered as if someone had just walked over her open grave.

"It's nothing Tsukune," She said quickly.

"Someone's Terminal? Who?" Tsukune started to pull at her shoulder to look at her, but she refused to move or let him. "Is it someone I know?"

"It's nothing you can change Tsukune." She closed the file and began gathering others from the floor. "Come on help me find Yukari's file, okay?"

Her discomfort was only too obvious, he wondered if the patient was someone Ruby knew personally. Looking around, Tsukune found a file with some pages missing; Yukari's name on it. Opening it up, he looked around saw a status of:

Quadriplegic with exception. Read notes.

"Yukari's paralyzed." Tsukune barely mouthed the words, but it was enough to get Ruby's attention.

"Show me," She demanded with rare authority.

"Here, look," He tapped a page. She instantly snatched it from his hands.

Ruby was so silent that he had to remember that there was a footnote to read as well. He glanced over her shoulder and found the hand written notation at the bottom.

*Possible recovery of paralysis through treatment and therapy. Expected time of recovery undetermined, possibly years. Will follow up after more tests and research...

"So, she could recover...but she's paralyzed?" Tsukune was almost on his feet when he felt Ruby grip his arm and stare straight ahead at the paper in front of her face. Crushing them both with one hand, she closed her dark lashes and quivered like a lost child in front of him.

She said nothing, just silently filling herself with bottled pain and anger, looking ready to explode or break down. Which ever one she was about to do, she kept herself together well. Her fingers pinched at his sleeve and her other hand continued to crumple those documents to her breasts.

A very personal and solemn vow was being murmured through her lips, something he couldn't understand and was pretty sure it had something to do with arcane curses. Ruby had told him once of the Three Fold Law that applied to curses. If you wished someone ill the price was having three times that suffering inflicted on yourself. Witches did not cast curses lightly, but when they did they were damn effective.

"May she know sorrow and regret in full measure and understand the cost of her pride. Let her only know love again when her pride has been cast down." Ruby whispered.

Tsukune saw a momentary glow of energy about her wand.

Convinced it was something best left unknown, Tsukune looked away at the jumbled mess on the floor. His eyes just happened to fall upon another opened folder about a patient having a test done for fertility and it coming up negative. What surprised him more was the name looked awfully familiar.

It was a snow man: Hutaro Siiko.

"Hutaro...Hutaro...Hutaro..." Tsukune said the name over and over again.

Why had it drawn his attention? He was sure he'd heard that name before.

"It's Mizore's married name, Tsukune." Ruby reminded him after hearing him say it over and over again.

"Siiko is her husband." He remembered, he and Moka had attended their wedding back in the snow village shortly after graduation. He was an older man and they'd had three children together since. Mizore had never said she loved him. He seemed like a proper husband who cared for her and she appeared happy with him.

Ruby nodded mutely, reaching past Tsukune on her knees to take the file from him.

"She requested to have her husband tested when she couldn't conceive another child. The Snow Priestess is still pushing for their maidens to bear children while they're fertile. If it is assumed the women can still bear them and the husband is either absent or unable to do what is needed, a donor is put in his place."

Tsukune sucked his breath through his teeth. "You can't be serious."

She showed him the paper with the signature and authority of the Snow Priestess herself. "Mizore didn't insist on the exam, the Priestess did. As of late, she has drawn a lot of attention for herself by being friends with so many monsters and she is the most likely to select a donor if the need arises. Since Mizore is still fertile she'll need someone to give her another baby Tsukune."

"But I can't-" He began.

"I didn't say it would be you, Tsukune." Ruby redirected his thinking to something, someone darker then he anticipated. She took out a sheet from the back of the report and showed it to him. "Here."

Tsukune saw a list of names. Past his was another that made him see red.

"You can't be serious," he started to fume when he saw Gin's included. "There's no way Mizore would let Gin do that to her."

Ruby frowned a little, picking up papers from the floor and stuffing them into odd colored folders. "Why is it a problem Tsukune? He is just one of the candidates that have been selected for her should the need arise, like you. He is young, very healthy, and an elite monster. In short, he is prime breeding stock and would likely be able to give Mizore a strong healthy child."

"Breeding stock?" Tsukune said with distaste. "She's not a horse! Having a baby shouldn't just be about healthy genes!"

Ruby shrugged and put the documents on the edge of her desk. "It is her life, Tsukune. The Snow People have a moral and ethical code different from ours. I mean, you know how much they value child birth. You can't fault them for a decision they have all agreed on. It's a matter of survival for them."

"I just can't believe Mizore would go along with it."

"She is a snow maiden," Ruby replied delicately. "She does what she believes to be right, Tsukune. As my master's aide, I have to support the different societies under his rule."

"Was that your reason too?" Tsukjine asked with an unsettling amount of heat.

Ruby turned to him with a blank expression. "What do you mean? My reason for what?"

"Why did you attack _her_?" Tsukune asked warily, almost angrily with a soreness in his throat that caught her attention.

It took her a moment to realize what he was referring to.

"Excuse me?" Ruby answered just a bit sharply at who _her_ was.

"Moka." He clarified. There was a 'tone' that denoted accusation. "I told you I would go with her. Why did you have to provoke her like you did?"

A few seconds passed by when Ruby pulled his sleeve she was holding and brought him face to face with her. "Are you insinuating 'I' caused Yukari to get hurt?"

His mouth moved and it was obvious if he was going to make an point to blame her, she wanted it to be voiced without a doubt he thought so.

"I just think things would have gone more smoothly if you had just let me go with her." He carefully avoided the loaded question that would cause a definite rift between him and her.

She was not going to let him.

With both of her hands pulling his cheeks as close as she could to him, she made sure, eye to eye, that her turn was made and her voice was heard.

"I was protecting you, Tsukune."

He was about to say more, when he realized she was not done. "Since the moment you came here, weeping over me and breaking down like a lost child, I have been keeping your best interest and your welfare at heart because you can not. I am your friend, your peer, and a cherished person you confided in and sought comfort from. I do not apologize for doing what I think is best Tsukune. I will defend you from anyone I think is a threat to you, even _her_."

She put her hand over her heart.

"I take my duty and my responsibilities _very _seriously. When Moka moved I was sure she was going to strike you. I won't allow anyone to hurt any of my family without some kind of consequence. Do you understand me, Tsukune?"

He looked away, embarrassed he had said anything at all.

"I can no more change what happened in the last hour then what I could in the last week, can I?"

Shaking her head, she lowered her hands till they gripped the front of his sweatshirt.

"Do you blame me for what happened to Yukari, Tsukune?"

His arms curled around her shoulders and leaned the shaggy mop of his hair against the straight raven locks of her's.

"No Ruby-chan. I'm sorry for getting upset."

Ruby curled against him, enjoying the embrace of the friend who was more now, stronger now then what had appeared to her those many days ago.

"I won't forgive her, Tsukune."

His hand stroked the glossy black locks of her hair as he sighed deeply at her words.

"Should I, Ruby?" He spoke in a hollow voice. "She didn't mean to hurt Yukari, but that doesn't mean she should not be held accountable."

"That is for you to decide, Tsukune. Your heart and my own work differently."

"You're stronger then I am,"

Ruby nuzzled closer to him, eventually finding herself aligned with her hip next to his.

"You should give yourself more credit. You love your wife and mate, Tsukune. You kept your word to honor her even when her actions haven't been so. If you can't be loyal to the one you love, then who can you be loyal to? I wouldn't expect you to just stop caring about her. Even if I do, what you feel for her is something you have to be true to yourself."

His arms tightened around her in a way that made her hum approvingly.

"You really are too good to me, Ruby-chan."

He was surprised to feel tears dotting his sweatshirt.

"Ruby? What's wrong?"

Emotions crossed her face like a twisted map of pain and worry. Her whole body shook violently and her hands went up to her face as a sob shuddered her shoulders.

"I'm scared," she choked the words out, seeming to no one.

"Scared?" He tried to pull her hands away from her eyes, but she turned away and nodded. "Scared of what? Ruby..."

"We need to go check on Yukari," She wiped at her eyes and started to stand when Tsukune refused to let her go and just pulled her to him. Strong arms wrapped around her lithe waist as his cheek pressed against her breasts. The strong, drumming of her heart soothed his own worries caused by her distraught breathes.

When she realized his position with her, she fidgeted her fingers on his shoulders. This was a bit more intimate then she had been since the night they slept in the same bed together. It was a very improper position to be in.

"Stay with me till you feel better," He voiced into her bosom, greedily taking in her scent and her warmth. "Just like you let me on the day I needed you."

She liked it.

Finding it easier to breathe, she nodded and leaned herself bodily against him. Slender arms wrapped around his sturdy shoulders and letting her fingers find the small hairs at the back of his neck, she voiced into his temple, "Okay, Tsukune."

Two friends held each other, helping each other in their own darkest times. Toujou Ruby spoke of loyalty and love Tsukune had to his wife and the respectable perspective he had in trying to salvage what was left of their relationship. For Tsukune, though, he realized her loyalty to him through matters that were beyond personal and her interference in the most delicate situations that most normal peers would try and avoid conflict with.

She stuck through him no matter what.

Like they had admitted to one another on the cliff facing that evening's sunset, Tsukune wondered if, perhaps, Moka was right to be upset in the way they told each other they way they felt. Because if loyalty was any proof of love, then surely she had deserved his. The idea had never occurred to him before, but with the scent of her skin at his nose and the way she continued to nurture him, encouraging him to be with her in their healing embrace, he wondered if Moka wasn't wrong at all.

Memories flooded him as the first day he saw her, tackling to the ground like some brutish clutz and crying childishly and pitifully about what had happened to him. Her patient and understanding smiles, the way she helped him with baths and food, talking to him about things to distract him and worrying over him about anything that needed attention.

Then that morning when he had thought she was Moka and he had put his hands on her, kissed her, touched her...

"You're getting warm, Tsukune." She murmured quietly into his hair.

It may not have been his Moka, but Ruby was still a woman and had responded as one. Looking back at it now, he could still remember her pleas for him to stop, for him to not touch her, for him to wake up and realize it wasn't her. It was a very accurate display of her voice said 'no', but her body said 'yes'. When he did stop to realize what he had done and tried to pull away, he didn't see fault or distress in her violet eyes but understanding.

His needs were more important then her's and she made sure she knew that.

How selfless was she to do this for him? Her body was not priority, but his feelings and emotions.

Sadly, looking back he saw how pathetic he had been and how very little growing he had done with as much effort she put into trying to help him. Even Kurumu had been dismissive to the things that had happened to herself for his sake.

He was so blessed and his mind had still been stuck on one thing, one person.

What surprised him wasn't that he was ashamed of the idea that his friends were so willing to be there for him when he needed them, but that he was disappointed in himself for not being ashamed that he enjoyed their company so much more then that of his own wife's.

Just like now.

"Thank you, Ruby-chan." When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see the smooth skin of her collar bone up to the bottom of her neck to her chin. The scones lit with their dull orange glow made shadows dance about her in the most alluring ways. Her two pony tails that poked out from the side of her hair grazed just off her shoulders and touched his cheek.

When she looked down at him, she tilted her head to the side and bunched her eye brows a little. "For what, Tsukune?"

"Everything," He leaned forward to her, taking in another waft of her scent.

"You're welcome, Tsu-"

His throaty growl rumbled at her throat when she felt his lips press against it. A gasp of surprise was followed swiftly by the hissing sigh of pleasure. Womanly breathes heaved her chest against his as he pulled her hair, forcing her head to cant vulnerably to him, seeking her blood in an animalistic way that was raw and savage with hunger.

Falling on her back, she gasped like a fish when she felt his body press against her heavily, the long skirt bunched up indecently high to expose her dark stockings and garter belt. Her thighs quivered in delicious pain as he continued to feed off of her. Moaning with delight at his passionate suckling of her neck, one leg hooked around his as she felt the violent tremblings of her body reacting to him.

Her scent was most stifling and Tsukune seemed to thrill in his feast even more. Pain, pleasure, dominance, submission, master, servant...these were the positions and statuses she was all to familiar with and Tsukune had just marked her as his with his bite.

Pulling away, she had expected him to be apologetic or embarrassed.

He wasn't.

Her blood stained his lips and he couldn't find a spot to keep his eyes on her without wanting her. If anything, he appeared like he didn't want to stop.

It thrilled her and saddened her at the same time.

Fate, it would seem had both a sense of humor and a sense of cruelty. He was still holding back because of his vow to Moka even though she could very well 'feel' his body respond to her.

Oh how she wanted to respond back.

Her hands touched his chest as they stared at the other, unsure where to go from here. His feeding could be considered just a simple act of vampirism and need, but they were both adults and knew better.

It was an act of intimacy and neither were going to hide that.

"Yukari," Tsukune spoke purposely, breaking their silence.

"No, I'm Ruby." She voiced with a mild scold, accepting his attempt to distract their current predicament.

Blushing like mad, he moved to get up, but was surprised to feel her fingers dig into the front of his sweatshirt, pulling him down to her.

While he may have taken her blood, she stole his breath with her kiss.

Her body, her tongue, her sighs and arms moved as one when she pushed herself against him from the floor, arching her hips to him and squeezing him with her thighs. An aching breath came from his mouth when he found himself entangled with her on top of him on the laboratory floor...

...kissing her back.

When she pulled away, she was sure her cheeks were as red as his. Matching his pant with one of her own, they shared their breathes and gave almost guiltless smiles to the other.

He said nothing, just stared back at her with confusion and a little regret, but he still smiled as her long black hair cascaded around their faces.

"Who am I?" She asked with a sensual tone that he had never heard from her before.

"My very special friend, Toujou Ruby."

He reached up and cupped her cheek affectionately. Pushing herself against his his touch, she agreed with a nod.

"If you ever need a reminder, I'll be more then glad to give you one, Tsukune."

She slid herself off of him, ensuring her skirt was properly smoothed down as he stood. Ruby was all too aware of his eyes lingering on the brief flashes of intimate clothing that had become visible to him after their little tumble.

Boldly, she met his eyes to show she was aware of him looking.

The silence was comforting and words were expressed as much through their inaction as it had just moments before.

"We should go see her." He said, tempting to stay here with her and do other things that would make this whole predicament that much more complicated.

She hummed her agreement, but not without hooking her arm through his and leaning herself against him.

With an thoughtless flick of her hand, the scones distinguished their flames and the door to the lab was closed behind them. Their steps echoed down the hall and they would have to walk about the furthest parts of the grounds to get to the infirmary where their young friend was being monitored.

As they continued on with one foot in front of the other, Tsukune felt small burdens and painful turmoils start to slowly lift from his shoulders like some kind of magical spell Ruby had unconsciously cast on him. He felt lighter, stronger, lucid and, dare he say, happier.

He would hate to think it was something as shallow as the feel of another woman wanting him or that he had done something as demeaning as using Ruby's affection for a distraction of what his wife had done to him, but there was no denying his improved mood. It felt good to have his friend be there for him in a capacity that was more then friendship and yet something more.

Thinking it over, he was surprised to hear Ruby say, "You are definitely more handsome when you smile, Tsukune."

Blushing at her compliment, he realized she wasn't trying to butter him up with a line to falsely bolster his confidence, because he 'felt' handsome and desirable. Unable to let her compliment go unnoticed, he rebutted, "I owe it to you, Ruby-chan. You make me feel as you see me."

Nodding her head, she followed the lit path outside of her building into the next one where the medical ward began.

He wasn't sure if he'd run into Moka again tonight, but for some reason it didn't bother him in the least.


	34. Ch 34 Change of Heart

Ch 34 Get What You Wanted

It had been one of the hardest things Moka had ever had to witness.

The vampire heiress had seen horrors and battles a plenty, witnessed her friends and her true love battered and bloodied near death, stood against hordes of monsters without batting an eye, accepting violence as part of every creature, monster's and human's, way of life. All these things she had endured and understood as things to accept, even if they were not done so easily. Those moments and bitter trials had made her want to weep so many times she had lost count, yet she and her dear friends had survived them all. Her loved one, Tsukune, had suffered terribly, but in the end he had grown so much stronger with every narrow escape. She had thought for certain that with everything they had endured the worst times were now in the past.

But they weren't.

No battle, no injury had ever cut her as deep or as badly as Tsukune just leaving her with barely a glance. Her husband hadn't even wanted to touch her with affection or simply ask her how she had been these last few days with worry or concern. Tsukune, her husband, her mate, the boy now a man that used to hang on her every word, her every gesture had treated her like a stranger, not like a wife, not like the person he had endured and challenged demons and peers, everything that stood against him for the one he loved most in his world or a monster's. Since their first shared glimpse, this was the first time he ever not looked at her as if his heart was in his eyes. Even in her most self inflicted worries had she imagined he could treat her with such disdain or imagine just how much she could bleed without being cut.

And it had been done so by her own hand. This was an injury made so upon herself.

This reality faced and with the glaring consequence of her beloved husband and mate unable to look at her and even go as far as putting his hands on her only to inflict death had such a resounding acclamation of her fault that the pink haired vampiress accepted that she was wrong and she was more willing to admit it than her inner self was.

While Inner Moka might have created defenses and reasons, excuses, and round about ways to justify what they had done, Outer Moka had known it had only happened as it had for one simple reason.

Fear of her babies being alone with so many opportunities to not be.

With all of her Inner self's pride and bluster, she was just as scared and just as insecure as her more expressive and girlish outer shell of her children experiencing what she had growing up. As things were being laid out for her, she started to feel a different type of seclusion that was becoming more and more of a reality.

Fear of her life alone without him.

That very morning she had known she was going to see her Tsukune. With that knowledge, she had expected all sorts of reactions from him. Moka, especially her inner self, had been prepared for anger, for hurt, for pleading or for argument. The one response she had never anticipated was his apathy. There was never a doubt in her mind that her husband had would want to fix things between them. He always put her needs before everything else, so for him to look at her and barely bat an eye was as disconcerting as finding out she was part human...which she was never going to tell him. From the moment they had shared their first kiss, their first night making love, the day of their wedding to every simple partnership that involved intimacy, love, money, just everything... he had always made her his priority. She had always wanted to have children with Tsukune, because he was definitely going to be an incredible father. Her husband was just too sweet, too kind, to be anything else. This was an ideal she found alive and thriving when she met his family.

Those times she spent at his home had proven that.

His parents were simply wonderful, if a little silly and quirky in their faulted, human ways. When she visited them it wasn't unusual to see his father swoop his mother in front of them and just start to dance to music only they could hear. Tsukune was always mildly embarrassed but Moka found it awfully endearing and sweet that a husband could dismiss all sorts of male taboos and generously offer his wife unadulterated affection. Every now and then she noticed the lingering looks from one to the other as they shared the same space or offered confirming requited love from across the room, their hands grazed across shoulders or played with the other's hair with a shameless affection.

While kisses were considered inappropriate in public, she had caught Mr. and Mrs. Aono embracing quietly in a shadowy corner of their own home quite often, lips locked and murmuring to the other words of affection that promised to be passed down from their generation to Tsukune's and her own martial union.

The simple truth was Moka was envious.

Tsukune's parents shared the sort of simple open trust that she longed for desperately.

Her family had been the complete opposite.

Moka had seen herself in Tsukune's mother's place in many a daydream and then as Tsukune's wife, tucked behind some quiet corner sharing a private kiss while there was company. Eventually, she had to shoo him away because the visitors were complaining of something or another. He gave her longing looks and whispered promises that would make her blush were something they shared daily and often. They were two love birds content and happy in their nest. That had been the life she carelessly put in jeopardy.

The pink haired vampire had not been disappointed with her place in Tsukune's life, especially when they had become more then 'just friends'.

Her Tsukune was worried, from the start, about her reputation and standing in her family's, her peer's, and in her own eyes almost to a fault. Nervous and skittish by nature, humble Tsukune didn't dare make a move to her or against her except when receiving huge amounts of encouragement on her part. Being the shier Outer Moka, that tended to send mix signals about their affection or crossing of physical barriers until her Inner self crushed such nonsensical things and forced Tsukune to either take her or leave her be.

Tsukune had manned up and stood his ground for how he felt for her, even at the risk of seeming too forward.

It started with one trial after another. Their friends put their own obstacles in the way, throwing hints and their bodies at him. Kurumu had been dead set about challenging Moka in ever aspect there could be in showing her how much of a better woman she could be for Tsukune after she had set her soul on him as her Destined One.

Moka had been more then worried that the succubus had out done her and would eventually succeed in stealing Tsukune away from her.

Compared to Kurumu, Moka just had so many faults.

The vampire heiress couldn't swim, couldn't cook, and was no where near as flamboyant or extroverted as Kurumu. Her outer self was almost pathologically passive while her inner self was often blunt to the point of rude. Where Kurumu would openly and extravagantly declare her feelings, Moka struggled with the barest bits of verbal confessions. While she held herself with a regal grace and polite regard, Kurumu threw herself, usually breasts first, into Tsukune so boldly that it bordered on harassment or assault.

While everyone considered what she was doing inappropriate, Moka did not miss the conflicted glances he gave the succubus. Her Tsukune was attracted to her, there was no doubt. A man couldn't hide what his body was reacting when they saw Korono Kurumu and she was more then willing to give him an eyeful of the goods if he so much as hinted at it.

Mizore, on the other hand, was the polar opposite (no pun intended) with her extremely demure demeanor and gentle yet friendly ways. Intimate and remote with her introverted affections towards him, she was the morning calm where Kurumu was a hurricane. Walks around ponds, hiding in the shade of trees, or just sitting with him watching the stars, Tsukune had felt a peace with her that Moka knew he gravitated to when things got complicated between her Inner and Outer self. Mizore was even shier about some things than she was, yet some how the girl managed to kidnap him and regularly inquired if he'd like to make a baby with her.

Moka's saving grace against Mizore was her constant and direct requests for him to give her a baby. That always freaked Tsukune out a bit.

Being human, having a child with someone and being responsible for it, he couldn't consciously put himself in that position without giving himself wholly to her. While he was far from against seeing her as a lover or mate, he knew that should he give her a baby, he would be isolated inside the Snow People's village and never be allowed to leave.

Mizore at least was wise enough (or perhaps strong enough?) and accepting enough to realize she couldn't do that to him, no matter how much she loved him.

And she did.

Unrequited, her love had remained despite all her kidnappings and attempts at seduction. She was the first to back out and had given Moka and Tsukune her blessings when she turned 17. The day after their graduation, Mizore was married to Hutaro Siiko, a 27 year old snow man who had been married before but lost his family in an avalanche. Mizore felt it was proper to be his bride considering his whole heart had not been completely interested in her to begin with and still reminisced with the love he had lost with his first wife and children.

Siiko was a good man and took proper care of her as expected of a man of their village. She, in turn, was a dutiful wife and each respected the other as any could expect the best for an arranged marriage. They had a comfortable relationship, even if it lacked love or any great passion by either of them.

A month after their wedding, she was pregnant.

After Moka's and Tsukune's wedding they had slowly lost touch with Kurumu and Mizore. (In Kurumu's case the separation was enforced.) Their rivalry was just a memory and, amongst many tears and broken hearts, Tsukune had chosen her. Yukari and Ruby had also drifted away, though she suspected they would now put her at an extreme distance following what she had done.

Then there was her Tsukune, he was the one she was meant to always be with for their entire life. He was the one she woke to every morning and fell asleep with every night. Her beloved mate. He was the one who had taken away her loneliness and who had always protected her no matter the danger no matter how vulnerable or fragile his human body was. He was the one who made her feel safe and who she knew she could always turn to. The one comforting certainty in an ever changing world was his love for her. She knew from the very bottom of her heart that they were meant to be together, always.

So why was she still alone now? He had been standing in front of her just minutes ago and had disappeared in a flash with the woman he had run to for comfort when she had used his love in the worst possible way just to try and get a point across.

Now, she was sitting on a couch without any lights on.

Staring…just staring at the door, willing him to come home to her and give her another chance. The wait was horrible, just truly horrible.

Everything was so silent, so calm and tranquilly serene that it didn't even begin to border the emotions that needed to be released between husband and wife and the conflict that kept them apart. Yet there was nothing more then the sound of her breathing or rustling on the couch…then there was that clock.

Tick…tock…tick…tock…

She wanted to either pull at her hair or rip that noisy contraption from the wall…

Tick…tock…tick…tock…

He had to come home to her. He had to see that she was in their room…

…waiting...

Waiting for the door to open and bring her husband back to her and give her the chance to remind him what it was like to be with her again. Moka had no clue what kind of reaction he would give her as soon as the knob turned, yet she was sure she was going to throw herself at him, ready to beg and plead, grovel and promise him the world if only he would take her back.

She simply sat there staring at her door, willing her Tsukune to open it and return to her.

"Please come back to me, Tsukune...please come back to me...please, please, please come back to me."

The whispered mantra was accompanied by tears and tissues. Sniffles and whimpers were only heard from besotted tears and just as easily ignored into the void.

Tick…tock…tick…tock…

It didn't happen.

Minutes turned into hours.

Tick…tock…tick…tock…

"Where is he?" She wondered and was tempted to stand up and seek him out when she was sure the sound of footsteps were outside of her door.

Her breath was caught in her throat when she saw the metal knob turn. A crack from the door to its pane lit the dark room with a sliver of light, blinding her for a second.

A familiar scent reached her, making her weep...

"Moka, why are you sitting here in the dark? Where's Tsukune?"

Throwing herself off the couch, Outer Moka embraced her mother like a lifeline.

"He's gone! I stood right in front of him and he left me without a care! I ruined everything! I'm sorry, Mommy! I'm so sorry!"

Akasha Bloodriver held her daughter close to her with one hand as she carefully placed several wrapped boxes down with the other.

"Shhh. Moka, now stop crying and let me look at you."

Giving her mother a shuddering nod, she let herself get an arm's length for her pink haired mother to receive her appraisal.

They could have been sisters trying to comfort the other if anyone was to appear at that moment.

"My, my, you are beautiful." Akasha was already wiping at Moka's puffy eyes and stroking the side of her hair lovingly. "Look at how you've grown. My little girl is a woman now."

Unable to stand it anymore, Moka was already pushing her heels of her hands into her eyes.

"He thinks I'm horrible! He said so!" Moka was already curling herself against her mother and Akasha held her closely, tightly. "I'm so scared! I'm scared, Mommy...I'm scared he's going to leave me and hate me! He's going to go with Ruby or Kurumu and I'm going to be alone again and you're not going to be there and daddy's going to-."

"Shh. Come over here and lets get you cleaned up, hmm?" Akasha wrapped one elegant arm around her daughter's waist and pulled her into the bathroom.

Numbly following her lead, Moka found herself staring at the mirror. Squinting her jade green eyes, her mother turned the light on and gazed at the reflection before them.

She looked bad.

"_This_ is what he should be seeing, my daughter. Not me."

Puffy and bloodshot, her emerald green eyes were dark with restlessness and worry. Her cheeks were splotchy after crying and a bit of dried tears were leaving streaks from the corner of her eyes to her chin. A small line of mucus had even dripped down her nose that had smeared down the side of her cheek. Pink strands of hair poked off the sides of her hair in a frizzying mess.

It was rather unappealing.

"I look ugly."

"You look regretful. _This_ is what a person who has done wrong and wants to be absolved should look like." Akasha chided, but she was filling the sink with water, sprinkling some herbs in it and then cleaning her daughter's face with the tip of a towel. "I don't think he knows this part of you feels this way. You certainly didn't convince me you did when I talked to your other self."

"I know," Outer Moka whimpered while she chewed her lip. "I know, I know, I know, but...but no one understands, Mommy! No one understands how scared and how bad I was treated in Jr High. Even you weren't there. Daddy wasn't there. Only Ria was and she was horrible!"

"You're right, baby, we weren't. Ria is always going to be who she is, but I'm sure I've taken care of that, as you can see." Akasha lowered the towel and made Moka look at her, jade green eyes to jade green eyes. "At some point, though, you are not going to be a victim of your past. Instead, you have to be a master of it as well as your present and your future. If you do not control it, it will control you."

Moka nodded mutely at her mother's wise words. "But…what if I've went too far and he doesn't want me anymore? What if…what if…what if…he hates me now and never-"

"We either trust our mates with our hearts or hope they'll understand our faults. If not, then maybe it's time to move on. As much as I would like to think I was a proper woman and wife to your father, I know I have been incredibly delinquent to you as a mother. Please, forgive me, my Moka-chan."

Moka didn't like hearing her mother's talk of putting some kind of end to the relationship her and Tsukune had worked so hard for, however something else that was said confused her, because she couldn't understand what she was hearing. It bewildered her even more when her mother placed her hand over her heart and lowered her head.

"What are you talking about? You had a duty to the world, to protect the family with the other Hade's Lords! You kept my family and I safe and loved us as you could when you were here-"

"That's...not entirely true, Moka." Akasha tried to keep her poise as calm and elegant as she could, but it was not easily done when her daughter was so desperately looking for answers in her.

"What do you mean?"

Rubbing her eyes, Akasha lifted her chin and took in Moka's question with full vulnerability.

"I was doing as you say, Moka. I did do my duty as a Hade's Lord and made sure one family of power did not monopolize countries or dimensions to over run others, however I did not do that alone."

"You went with Mikogami?"

"Sometimes."

Moka's thin pink eyebrows bunched over her nose. "I don't understand."

"Moka," Akasha folded her hands in front of herself. "I also went with a man, a seraph. His name is Bardiel."

Daughter Akashiya turned her eyes a little at the sound of her mother in league with an angel. Although, she could see it being a very powerful pairing for someone dutifully used to help other's, a vampire queen and a high arch angel were a very unlikely match.

"You have a partner to liaison between creatures of darkness and light?"

"No, Moka," She exhaled carefully. "At least, now it's not."

"You're confusing me, Mommy."

"Moka, when I first met him, he was as you say. A man of generous standing who loved to help people and he is equally a vampires match in power, even of my standing and your father's. He's a kind, loving, and indispensable person to me."

"Mother...he's...loving?" It was obvious Outer Moka was catching onto where this conversation was going.

So was Inner Moka.

The silver rosario at her chest lifted off her chest as if an invisible hand was trying to yank it off of her.

**_Tell me you haven't betrayed father! Don't you DARE think to lecture me all this time if you have done something with another man while being mated to-_**

"There will be no more of that, Moka. I think you need to sleep for a while. You've done enough damage for now." Akasha lectured while flicking the ruby in set in its center.

Like some strings being cut from the accessory, the rosario went blank to everyone's thoughts and fell limply onto Moka's breasts.

"But...you're mated, Mother," Outer Moka may not have the same vehemence as her Inner side, but she was just as conflicted. "Mated Vampires are for life...we can't be separated...our blood, our word...your laws!"

"It's not as easy as you think it is, Moka. You see, it doesn't truly apply to half breeds or second borns. Your father is as pure of a vampire as they come and I am...well...not. My name is not royalty as his is or as your own. Tsukune is not connected to a clan that will hold him in violation if he breaks away from a mate as Issa can't hold me accountable for my," Painfully, she exhaled her guilt, "seeking another man in my life. I have found a man to replace your father in my heart, Moka. Bardiel will become my husband."

"Bardiel?" Moka squawked, her large eyes wide in disbelief.

"This is going to take some time to explain," Akasha gestured for her daughter to the front of the other room.

Dutifully and zombie like, Moka obeyed.

"However, right now is not the time. In fact," She picked up the two white clothed bundles that just so happen to smell a lot like a late dinner and pushed them into Moka's hands. "I think you need introduce some of the more basic functions of being a proper woman, wife and mate to Tsukune."

"But you and daddy are going to get a divorce?" Moka whispered in a small girl's voice.

Exhaling patiently, Akasha touched her daughter's cheek. "We were never married, Moka. We'll talk about this later. For now, go fix things with your husband. Tell him you're sorry. Let him see you like this and make sure that you bring him here and have him alone to remember what it's like to have your presence again. No matter how stubborn a person or how wounded they are, it's hard to deny the touch of a woman wanting to heal their man."

Nodding absently with the complete onslaught of information coming her way, she took the bundles in each hand and was about to step out after putting her shoes on when she turned to watch her mother close the door behind her.

"What if he doesn't want me to comfort him? Ruby's been there from him this whole time and she's purposely protecting him from me."

Folding her hands in front of her, Akasha agreed with a few simple nods. "Then you must either earn her favor as well or make her a neutral person of this predicament. Tell her that you need to talk to Tsukune alone of matters that do not pertain to her."

"She won't leave him alone. Even when Tsukune told her to leave, she wouldn't. She's adamant about keeping me away from him."

Akasha noticed the pattern and began to walk away from her daughter. "I'll have to have a talk with her. I'm sure there's something that can be arranged."

Waiting for her daughter to move from her own door down the hall, she called out, "Go, now and find your husband, Moka. Your marriage and our standing here in this dimension is in your hands."


	35. Ch 35 Ria and Akasha's little chat

Get What You Wanted 35

Two teenage boys were sitting close to the screen of their computer after locking the door and making sure their parents were ignorant to their activities. One activity was being discussed in as much intellectual detail as they could muster.

"You're fucking lying."

"Hell, no! You won't believe it, but this guy is for real! He bangs all sorts of hotties and then posts them on the web."

"So what? It's all made up and it's scripted. It's all for show."

"No way, I'm telling you this guy just picks up girls all the time, has sex with them and posts it on the net."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"I'm telling you it's the truth! This guy is a legend! You can see him prowling all over town and the girls just can't help themselves! This guy-"

"Just say it. You want to be his next girlfriend."

"Fuck off! You don't understand the Wolfman."

"Are you kidding me? The Wolfman?"

"That's what he calls himself. Here, let me show you."

Navigating his way through a few search engines and waiting for the site to buffer and pop up, an ear splitting howl came through their speakers and both boys nearly jumped off of their seats.

"Shit! Turn it down!" One boy was already lowering the volume when the other went to peek out the doorway.

No one was approaching so they continued to proceed with further caution.

"Dumb ass. You've been to this site so you should have known better."

"Hey, I wear ear phones."

"You do that so you can wack off in secret."

"So you prefer to wack off with people listening?"

"Fuck off!"

"Hah, you're gay."

"Shut up and show me what you're talking about."

An image of a very confident long dark haired, brown eyes man leaning against a wall with his shirt open to expose a sculpted chest, hands in his pockets, and a cocky smile on his very handsome face appeared high on screen. In big letters across the top was a title, THE WOLFMAN'S PLAYGROUND.

The background was littered with pictures Gin at his club where he was a bouncer of, No Standard, a few pictures of his bouts in a seedy fighting ring, standing over a severely beaten opponent, and then a large collection of amazingly gorgeous women in all sorts of poses in several states of extreme undress to plain out nude. Most of them were looking about adoringly or in assorted states of erotic pleasure. Some had names on them where large thumbnail pictures were lined up with certain titles like 'Yuki in the VIP room', 'Kamura in the backroom', 'Sakura and her friend at my place'…The list went on and on with several links to more pages at the bottom.

He had well over fifteen pages worth with twenty pictures of his club that he worked, people that he fought, and girls he had filmed on each page.

"You're shitting me," the other teen glanced about at each girl with unrealized awe.

"No way, I'm telling you. This guy is for real! He doesn't even try that hard and he just gets these bitches."

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Oh, look! He's got another victim," Moving the mouse around and clicking on a link that titled 'Newest Updates', a video media popped up with Gin's face centering the camera.

"Hey everyone, the Wolfman here. I've got to tell you, every now and then I come across a girl who surprises me, and then I come across one who got away. Well, just recently, I met one girl who did both. Let me tell you a little bit about her."

"Oh, this sounds good."

"Shut up! I'm trying to listen."

"Now, when I went to high school, there was this girl who was just perfect for the Wolfman. Smart, sexy, polite, shy, high class, rich, and just over all…just the one…for the night. Heh,"

Both the teens snickered into their hands but continued to listen.

"Now, I will admit that the Wolfman failed everyone. He was not able to land her the first time. In fact, she married a really wimpy guy who was in touch with his feminine side…a serious little bitch, if you ask me."

More snickers.

"Anyways, she called me not so long ago and we had a nice little chat. She's still married and she's looking forward to having kids, becoming a mommy…you know, all the good girl stuff that women of a respectable standing should do. So I wished her well and left thinking what life would have been like if her and the Wolfman had tried even once to have a relationship should she have gave me a shot instead of that little needle dick of a husband of her's. Oh well, the Wolfman had his chance and now she's gone forever."

Gin looked wistful as he lowered his head and sighed sadly.

Both boys looked at the other, confused and a little irritated that the man being held as such a high esteem with women looking so forlorn.

Then Gin chuckled from behind his long locks of hair with a contemptuous grin.

"If you believe that, then you don't know the Wolfman," he murmured vindictively.

The two teens inched closer to the screen.

"Oh yeah, I talked to her, saw her again…with her husband there."

They held their breath.

"She was wearing this tight little black dress that was so tight I could see her nipples and hugged her tits so close they were dying to come out. Oh, she was perfect with heels, perfume, and her hair…her long pink hair…"

"Pink?" They glanced at each other, but continued to listen with rapt attention.

"Oh, she presented herself to me, at her home, like a goddess! Moka opened the door to me and kissed me! Her fucking little child dicked husband was right there in the same room and she kissed me, with tongue! This girl needed me and I was more then happy to give it to her. Did I care that the son of a bitch who has been doing her all this time was in the same room, pouting and fucking crying like a little girl with her dolly taken? Hell no, because you know why?"

"Why?" The two teens asked at the same time.

"Because the Wolfman gave it to her good. That's right, I had her screaming and loving it as I hit her pussy in places she didn't know existed. Who could blame her? Look with what she was working with from the beginning? She came around eventually. The Wolfman delivered again and again the whole night. Anyways, yeah, she asked for the Wolfman's baby. My swimmers! She wanted my load in her to give her my litter. Get this! She doesn't even want to hold me up for being the actual daddy. She just wants the honor of having my kids and lets the Wolfman loose to play without any attachments. Oh, that was so sweet being with her."

Gin sighed as he looked up into the air, reliving the memory.

"She tasted as I always thought she would. Her smell, her feel, her heat, her wetness…Oh, boys and girls out there, I'm telling you, she was as good as a virgin for me. I'm sure she was tired of experimenting with her lesbian equivalent husband of hers and decided to know what it was like to be with a real man."

Two short barks of laughter escaped the teens lips as they soon shushed each other.

"Oh, he cried and whined after we were done. He was listening to the whole thing, the whole time." he shook his head. "Pathetic, just pathetic. Seriously, what kind of man lets his wife get fucked while he just _stands _there? Poor guy. He probably wanted some pointers, since we're old friends. If he needs to, he can watch my technique, see his woman take it like a champ and show him how insignificant his little pee wee dick is compared to my own. Yeah, we kept after it even when he left to go weep in his little pillow down the street somewhere. That girly fag, Tsukune, probably went to go see his mommy. Who knows?"

More high fives and snickers.

"Anyways, I'm going to do you all a favor and get her on here for you. Don't tell anyone." Gin winked at the screen. "I want it to be a surprise. Oh, and if you happen to see a couple of little me's out there, don't get in the way of their women, because Daddy's little guys can't help but be like their poppa."

"Ah, this guy is awesome!"

"Really can't wait to see this girl. I bet she's incredible if he's giving this kind of preview."

Gin started to exit the screen and then came back.

"Would it be in bad taste to send a free link to the husband? I mean, we are friends, right Tsukune? He might want to relive his shame over and over again. Who knows? Maybe he can pleasure some thirteen year old teen who might find him 'accommodating' till she meet with me when she wants to become a real woman. Heh, give me your thoughts. The Wolfman is out."

The camera clicks off and the two teens look at the other.

"I'm so going to get onto this."

"Don't you have to be eighteen to view it?"

"Are you eighteen?"

"No."

"Then shut the fuck up and send me the link, asshole."

"But it costs four thousand yen a month!"

"Yeah, so?"

"You don't have that."

"I do if I use my dad's credit card."

"You're such a loser."

"Yeah, but at least I wasn't wacking it to free thirty second samples."

"Why don't we just share the username and password?"

"Uhm…I'm not having you in the same room with me while you choke your chicken."

"I'll be at my house and we can take turns!"

"No way. I don't trust you giving it away because-"

They argued well into the night.

* * *

Akasha watched her daughter take a few deep, cleansing breathes before she mustered up enough courage to seek out her husband with two bento bags in her hands. She hoped her Moka and Tsukune could get past this some way.

True love was such a tragic loss when it is gone. She prayed for them quietly.

Shaking her head, she was on her way back to her room thinking of what she could do to mitigate all that her only little girl has created with this whirlwind of catastrophe.

The ugly reality of leaving her daughter's side and not being a parent for so long grated on her. As a mother, there were so many things she knew she had to atone for, but right now was not the time when it was obvious her baby needed her more then ever.

Bloodriver was not a horrible person, but she had been selfish and short sighted. Though she had truly loved her daughter she had put her own needs first. She was hoping to change that.

If there was a time to abuse some of her authority, now was as good a time as any to help smooth things over, but it would have to be done discreetly.

She needed to help smooth things over, but it would have to be done discreetly. After hearing how close her daughter's husband was with Mikogami's assistant she knew what the first order of business was. She needed the pretty young witch to take a step back and allow Tsukune and Moka to reconnect without interference. Nothing drastic was required, only that she distance herself a bit from the situation. The fact Mikogami was involved made the matter quite delicate. She would need the help of someone whop was an expert at manipulating events while remaining unseen. There was only one person that came to mind and she was soon standing in front of her door.

There were muffled but very energetic sounds of moaning and growling coming from the other side that left very little to the imagination of what was being performed.

Rubbing her forehead in anticipation of the headache that was to follow, Akasha knocked on Ria Sekitan's door.

The repetitive pants and sultry moans were quickly replaced by a male voice cursing and the ruffling of bed sheets and clothes.

Eventually, the door opened slowly with Lord Akashiya's first daughter appearing to greet her in a filmy dark camisole night gown with ruffled hair, heighten breath, puffy lips and scratch marks going up the sides of her neck and shoulders.

She absolutely reeked with sweat, pheromones, and sex.

Ria's knowing brown eyes weighed and judged her father's mate with careful detachment. She could see Akasha's true feelings about her current situation.

Under other circumstances she would have enjoyed flaunting it in Akasha's prim and and proper little face. The elder daughter thought knew better and instead decided to show a formal expression of respect.

It wasn't hard, Ria was used to hiding what she thought.

Akasha was no fool and was aware of what lay behind Ria's façade. If anything, seeing Ria behave so politely only made her more wary of her the young lady she had nearly smothered against a castle wall.

"Mother Akasha, it is an honor to see you this evening," She bowed low and proper with her good side hiding the nasty discoloring on her left cheek and eye.

"Good evening, Ria," Akasha accepted with a nod, noticing all the telltale signs of an intimate encounter being received by the sensual, eldest daughter of her mate was not going to even hint at showing any signs of modesty as he would have. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

One dark eyebrow rose suspiciously. "If you were would you ask to see me later or is this something of importance?"

Akasha didn't need to ask what she meant by that.

The scent of sex was already seeping outside of her door and it was obvious Ria had company. A body was in movement in the background as was the sound of a displeased growl.

Akasha decided not to bother with pretense, it was one of the many benefits of having power.

"It's important enough that I must ask you to speak with you. _Now_." Even though Akasha's voice wasn't demanding, it held just enough force to prompt Ria to respond accordingly.

"I will do as I must then, Mother Akasha." Ria accommodated accordingly. Turning her head, she opened the door for Akasha to come in and was not at all discouraged when the voice of her lover snapped at her.

"I believe we were in the middle of something." He growled in irritation.

Akasha's surprise was held in check more by the her natural dignity than by any actual courtesy.

"And now we're not. You must leave, Kuyou. I will send for you when I can." Ria gestured for the door as she held it open for her new guest and expectantly waited for the fox demon to leave her room.

He was shamelessly naked and stared at the two women with contempt and unhidden disgust. He was the guard captain of a Hades Lord and was not the sort to be impressed, even by another Hades Lord.

"I won't be interested in you then." Kuyou sniffed haughtily as he collected his clothes and ignored her as he strode by her.

"Then this parting will be much easier to endure when I have to kill you. Now go." Ria spoke pleasantly as he walked past, brushing her fingers along his arm to make him turn back to her.

"I look forward to the day I rip that black heart of yours out of your breasts and feed it to the mongrel Ayashi that infest this place." Despite his threat, his voice was mildly intimate, in a taunting, challenging way.

"And here I thought you were uncharming. I promise to comb your hair pretty before I hang it on a spear for every one of the first years see what a true elite can do."

They kissed each other good bye and Kuyou, Mikogami's personal guard, bowed respectfully, if not a touch mockingly at the quietly displeased Akasha.

"My Lady." The door closed behind him.

"Are your lovers always so eager to kill you and ready to return the favor?" Akasha asked quietly.

Ria stood there and lifted a single eyebrow as if the answer was obvious. "Considering I've killed or maimed quite a few of them I think that he_ was _rather being rather ordinary."

Obviously annoyed by her reply Akasha turned away from her.

After her momentary lover left, Ria spent a few moments looking herself over in a mirror hanging on the wall as Akasha waited for to acknowledge the reason why she was there.

Primping her hair, smoothing her gown, and finally tossing on a robe to conceal her very used and disheveled night gown, Ria came back out looking a bit better and gestured towards the kitchen.

"Tea?"

Akasha hadn't even been asked to sit yet and she could tell that Ria was used to controlling the conversation in her habitat be it office in Fairy Tale or even in the borrowed room of another Hades Lord's dimension. She decided to play along.

"Please."

Ria set about moving over to the small kitchenette to put water, with herbs, into a pot and get cups and a tray.

Sitting herself, uninvited, into a single chair, Akasha waited to see if Ria was going to ask her anything to set the conversation in either a business like fashion or something less formal.

She did neither.

Sekitan Ria simply continued to work unrushed and quietly as if her guest had not bothered her in the middle of sex, had a demon Hades Lord that had just brought her as close to death as anyone possibly could, and that whatever reason she being visited upon now was just another moment in her life. Ria refused to act as if she were being put out even in the slightest. She was quite good at playing the host when she wanted.

Akasha was not happy being treated as a mere guest and would have said something had she not needed her help.

Wrinkling her nose, she turned to the source of the scent.

The door to her bedroom was still open and the scent of the recent sexual interlude she was enjoying wafted over Akasha like an indecent mist.

The Hades Lord was sure Ria had done it purposely.

"You didn't take any time finding someone to keep yourself occupied while in Mikogami's realm, Ria."

While her tone wasn't lecturing, it wasn't exactly spoken courteously.

Ria's dark red lips grinned, pleased by the remark and that she had, in her own way, got under the skin of the woman who had taken that bit of her pride that was Ria's beauty. "I was not told I should refrain from seeking a little pleasure while I'm here. As long as I keep out of the way with the trial, don't compromise our situation between realms, maybe even get a little information out of our rival, and have a little fun in the mean time there shouldn't be any harm. Sugar?"

Akasha nodded and heard Ria drop a few cubes into her cup.

As Ria glided over to Akasha to offer her a cup, she was greeted by Akasha's narrowed green eye'd stare. Her words reminded Akasha of Issa's oft repeated refrain. '_Where's the harm?' _He firmly believed that sex between strangers had no real meaning beyond the act itself. He never understood why it upset her so.

"You are very much like your father."

When Ria straightened, it was with the pride of a woman being told she was as great as a queen.

"Thank you. That is great praise indeed, especially coming from you, Mother Akasha."

Akasha shook her pink haired head and glanced down at the tea.

She hadn't meant it as a compliment.

"Sex should mean something," Akasha finally spoke out, unable to hide so much of her latent anger inside of her chest. "It should be a bonding experience not of just the body but of the soul. Don't you feel anything other then the physical part of it?"

Ria sat across from her father's mate and crossed her legs. The flowing train of her nightgown cascaded over the edge of the couch. Taking her tea into her hands, she blew on it a couple of times before taking a sip.

"Oh, I feel all sorts of things. Sometimes I feel refreshed. Other times I feel contented and thoroughly exhausted in a pleasant way that is distracting and focusing. Then there are those special individuals who are able to tease my mind as well as my body. Those are adventures I seek more often then not." Ria closed her eyes and purred, stretching herself lanquidly like a content feline, she sighed a breathy exhale that was feminine and rapturous. "Don't you do the same, Mother Akasha?"

Bloodriver shook her and head lowered her cup.

"When I make love to someone, I feel it in my heart, in my soul, Ria. We are connected in that union that the other is protected with their partner and you can trust them when you are at your most vulnerable. It's scary and a little daunting, but once your feelings are realized and accepted, reciprocated and shared, it's an intimacy that borders beyond anything you can imagine. It's, simply, the highest expression of love I have ever experienced."

Ria smirked at her as if she was witnessing the ranting of a child explaining the neat things about mud.

"And then what?"

"Pardon?"

"After you've enjoyed and expressed those feelings," Ria took another sip, "What are you supposed to do with the time you have in between each euphoric moment of enlightenment? I don't suppose you expect your partner to wait for day after day, weeks becoming months, and then years go into years and be overwhelmed by the _privilege_ of finally being with you one time till the next decade for them to have their soul cleansing, heart racing, love requited romp."

Akasha looked at her as if she understood her a bit better and yet warily as if the woman was able to know more about this subject then she did.

If there was one weakness Akasha had been made severely aware of from Issa was that as a lover she was mediocre at best and was a rare glory when they did that was hardly worth the wait.

"You grow together. You embrace your lives together and journey eternity expanding upon your dreams and fulfilling them as best you can. You are mates."

Nodding, Ria trailed the top of her cup with her finger, dipping it in and suckling the liquid coated skin. "How very...human of you to think so."

Eyes narrowed, Akasha would not have taken offense to her comment had she already knew it was meant to do so.

"You and Lord Akashiya failed to keep each other's dreams afloat and are now separating. You have renounced him and taken a new lover. My father, who you were supposed to journey through eternity with, is off to seek a new life. Though he will no longer enjoy the title of Hades Lord he will still have all the pleasures and freedoms he had when you two were together, minus your presence and attention of course. But then you have neglected him for some time now, as you have your daughter. Isn't this true?"

Akasha didn't like this. The elder vampiress had started the discussion trying to enlighten Ria. Now she found herself on the defensive having to explain her choices. What was worse, she was being reminded that her own actions fell well short of her ideals.

"It is."

"You loved my Lord Akashiya, don't you?"

"Of course." Akasha answered with a confident breath, "He was my life for well over two hundred years. It was just a century after your father married Kahlua's mother, Teshia, and your sister was just a little girl. Your mother wanted him back and I challenged to take her place when I noticed he was interested in me. In time, I won and earned his favor."

"You knew he had someone, but you still sought out. Granted, Teshia was never his mate. Still, that's rather improper of you, isn't it? Especially when you speak so piously about faithfulness, monogamy, and steadfast fidelity. _You_ were the other woman once, Teisha loved him but you stole him away didn't you? You even dueled her and drove her off. Back then you were quite ruthless about getting what you wanted."

Akasha said nothing.

"My father has always sought flesh as he has power, that is nothing new, Mother Akasha. You knew this when you first mated, right? Teisha knew as well and accepted it without complaint. She enjoyed the same privileges my mother and you have enjoyed throughout your tenure. You had to have known from the very beginning, but you came along anyways because you wanted him to _acknowledge_ you, _desire_ you as he had Lady Shuzen and, my mother, Lady Seikitan. You got what you wanted, thought nothing of the other women and their children, and in time became his chosen mate. You even had a child with him. Did you not, Mother Akasha?"

Now the Hades Lord shifted uncomfortably in front of her and she was beginning to see why her mate had such faith in her cunning mind and wit.

"I admit that I may not have been the pristine example I am trying to express to my daughter or to you back then. I know what it means to be a woman of pride and power, but what does it mean when you can't express your affections and love when all I've been exposed to since the day I've been thrown into our society of a young age was to fight and fight hard for what you want? I'm sure it's something you, as a woman of dominance and a vampire can appreciate."

Now it was Ria's turn to stay quiet. It was interesting to see she was, indeed, much like Moka's mother in her own way after all.

"After defeating your mother and Teshia in a battle, my place by his side, I had offered myself to Issa to court. He took me in and we enjoyed many years together securing this dimension for ourselves. We were happy for a long time."

Ria nodded slowly. Looking away, she was surprised to hear Akasha offer her faults when the points were so blatantly presented to her.

"Until Kokoa came along." Ria redirected Akasha's heartfelt confession and admission with a smile.

An unfriendly one.

Akasha exhaled and tried to calm herself. She was getting nowhere with Issa's eldest daughter fast and whatever bond they may have briefly shared was just that.

Brief.

"I had a hard time dealing with the reality that your father doesn't just 'love' women in the physical sense, but he has also loved every one of his children's mothers like a wife...when it should have been just me after I defeated them. It was not something I could accept easily and had learned to deal with it as best I could. I admit that I was selfish, but who can blame me?"

"**_I_** blame you." Ria had meant to keep that part of her own personal, private seed of rage quiet, but it had escaped her lips before she could take it back.

It helped that Akasha had not taken it as a threat but as a show of confidence and building of trust

"I know." Akasha answered sympathetically.

Ria decided to get back on track.

"But why was it an issue? I am quite certain that had Kokoa's and Kahlua's mother and my own been in your place neither of them would have been upset so long as their position remained secure. Do you not understand that _you _were the problem all along? We vampires are sensual creatures who understand that pleasures of the flesh have their place. Had you just accepted that you could have lived happily by his side. But instead you demanded he follow your own strict and unbending definition of 'love.' You tried to hold him to a standard no vampire would be expected to uphold. A standard you even failed to meet. That is rather hypocritical of you, isn't it? You also found a lover while you were away on your self imposed exile. Someone to satisfy your appetites and sate your desires when my father, Lord Akashiya failed to succumb to your ideals. An angel, isn't he?"

How had this gotten off track so quickly? She had yet to even tell Ria what she wanted done.

"Bardiel and I are not lovers yet," Akasha answered with a slight blush to her cheeks.

This surprised Ria a little.

"Oh? And why not?"

"I wanted to be with him properly." She kept her eyes on Ria, giving the same inquisitive and proud reflection of Issa's daughter. "I told him that I wanted to find out what I felt for Issa first before I could commit to Bardiel bodily. When I did, I wanted it to be with my whole heart and soul. If your father wasn't willing to change to accept my desires, then I would, regretfully, let him go and accept Bardiel as my next mate."

"Bardiel," Ria finished the rest of her tea and set it on the table in front of her with a calm that was the quiet before the storm. Tasting the name like she had her tea, she continued. "So that's his name. How very noble of him. The seraph race is a very humble and dignified lot. I'm sure they see you making love to your mate while promising love to another is some kind of martyr'esque ideal they would support. However, to me, it seems really like some kind of twist of the rules in your favor, no matter how politely you try and convey it."

Akasha blinked at her. "What do you mean?"

Resting her hands on her lap, she speared her father's mate with a drilling glower. "You spout on and on about love and how you've been wronged by something as a meaningless as the body, yet my father has openly displayed and spoke of how he puts you and your daughter above everything and anyone else, including me. You receive from him something more priceless of the soul that can't be replaced no matter how many names he has slept with you pile on top of it."

She spoke her words with passion.

"My father, the greatest man in the world to Kahlua, Kokoa and myself, in this dimension, and my dearest and most precious person is to be evicted of your home because he has sex with a few nobodies servants, courtesans, passing women and the like just to keep from being bored while you are off doing whatever it is you do. Oh yes, you value love very highly, except for the love my father has for you. He chose you as his mate and he loved you and Moka above all others… even _me. _Yet that was not enough to satisfy you was it?" Ria shook her head mockingly. "Well I suppose it's only fitting your new love is a seraph, only an angel could possibly hope to live up to your expectations."

Moka's mother's glaring green eyes didn't stop Ria from continuing on her quiet rant, her mild yet scathing lecture.

"You have no idea how insulting that is for one of our kind. You have no idea how disgraceful that is for him to openly love you and Moka, in his heart, in his soul, and so openly when he doesn't even share that emotion so much in bits and pieces with any of his other daughters. How are we supposed to look at you with favor and guidance when you discard something we so dearly long for from him?"

Closing her eyes, Akasha knew how right she was. Still, it didn't stop her from pressing her point her own way.

"It is how I feel, Ria. It matters to me. I know others of our race feel as you do and that I am the exception here. If I had to do it over I would not have run away, that was a mistake. Yet it would have been impossible for me to change how I felt. I loved Issa with all my heart and I wanted him to love me the same way. Every time he was with another woman it felt like a betrayal of that love. I don't expect you to understand that Ria, just believe me when I say it was so and I won't go back on it. You feel I am improper or wrong for doing things as I have with your father, then I must say, simply, that I have done what I felt was right at the time. If you have an issue with how your father lacks his favor on you or your sisters, then bring that up with him, not me. I never stopped him from treating you as you deserved."

Ria knew she would eventually be on the defensive against Akasha in this dispute, so she allowed her to speak her mind. Especially when it came to her father's less then stellar appreciation of her constant seeking of his approval.

Akasha took a sip of her neglected tea that was growing cold and continued.

"I won't apologize for how your father has treated you while Moka has been there, just as I know you won't apologize for how you've treated my daughter while I was not present. She has certainly warned me about the relationship you share."

"I'm sure she has," Ria touched the unfinished scars still marring the left side of her face. "And I will ensure that those lessons are not needed again. I will do what I can to ensure that your daughter and her mate are left alone, as I have promised."

Nodding, Akasha felt more secure that her purpose and station were realized.

Both women had expressed their views and their dispositions for the other...even if there was still so much to be unsaid.

"Good," Akasha placed her cup down, moving with a grace Ria would have been hard to match, she sat next to Ria on the couch.

Ria kept her hands and her body relaxed and poised, however she cautiously followed Moka's mother out of the corner of her brown eyes.

"I don't know if you realize this, Ria, but I do have a lot of respect for you. You have proven not only to your father but to me how incredibly sufficient and capable you are. I would like for you to accept me as family."

Ria watched as Akasha took her hand gently into her own and threaded their fingers together.

It was a grand gesture to be received by someone as powerful as Akasha Bloodriver.

"You would like to see me as your daughter and for me to see you as my mother?" Ria asked to confirm perceptions between them.

Pink hair bounced in agreement.

A sweet smile creased Ria's lips as she said, "So I should expect for you to abandon me for a decade and let me suffer alone and without anyone there to protect me while you journey the world with your lover?"

Ria felt Akasha fingers tighten painfully out of reaction then out of punishment.

"Is that how you see me?"

"You did do that to Moka," Ria winced, but Akasha had let go of her hand and looked away with obvious shame. "I just wanted to be sure where you expected me to perceive you, Mother Akasha."

Heaving a slow, reluctant sigh, Akasha nodded.

"I am that person you speak of and I admit that when it comes to being a proper mate and mother. I am aware I have been horribly lacking. While I may not be fit to be either, I am doing my best to make amends where I can. That is why I came here to see you."

Flexing her fingers, Ria nodded speculatively, "We are getting to the point then? Good. I am here to serve."

Jade green eyes and dark brown locked onto the other, conveying how important their conversation was going to be and how much trust should be expressed.

"I need you to help me with Mikogami's assistant."

A feathery dark eyebrow rose. " The witch? How so?"

"She's interfering with Moka's attempts to reconcile with Tsukune. If anything, I believe that she is romantically interested in him and it is making this more difficult for Moka to even try to express her regret."

Ria smiled so bright her teeth showed. "So she has regrets now? That is an interesting step for her. Is this my lovely little silver haired sister saying this or the false double entity you created? I have trouble imagining the real Moka admitting she regrets anything."

"Her real persona has caused way too much trouble currently and it would be in everyone's best interest if she was subdued for now. Outer Moka is present and wishes to do whatever is needed to earn her husband back."

Ria absorbed this and nodded, already thinking of plans and directions in which to take this.

"I believe I may be able to help, but what are you allowing me to use as collateral? I assume that since she is connected to Mikogami I am not allowed to simply threaten her into obedience."

Lowering her head in a bit of defeat, she decided to do as her mate and Ria's father has always done in these situations.

"Your father has always used your mind and your skill to keep things streamlined and efficient in Fairy Tale, Ria. I may not agree with his lifestyle or how he does everything, but he is an incredible leader and a man of an impeccable judge of character. You have been a shining star and exemplified what it takes to keep him where he is now without too much interference in his part."

Folding her fingers on her lap with a bit of smug satisfaction, Ria asked, "What are you saying exactly?"

"You have full reign," Akasha opened her hands and gestured so. "Do whatever you feel necessary to see that Ruby keeps herself clear of Tsukune. I don't want her interfering with Moka's efforts to fix things."

While Ria had not openly expressed it, she was more then delighted to hear that Akasha had viewed her with such respect.

"That may be hard to do considering he came here of his own free will and sought her out specifically. She has been his guardian and a person help guide him through the hard times of Moka's infidelity. He is getting better with her help. He won't let go easily."

Akasha was already nodding. "I know, but see if you can smooth things over any way you can and, if you have to, compensate accordingly."

Another knowing grin crossed Ria's lips. "Thank you, that's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"What do you mean?" Akasha didn't like how much Ria's mind was working behind those knowing brown eyes.

"Blackmail is just a small part of negotiations and I think we have enough leverage with what Mikogami gave us. I'm sure I can work something else."

"I didn't say blackmail." Akasha announced with irritation.

"Label it however you want, but in the end it's 'Quid pro quo or else.' Don't worry, Mother Akasha. I believe I have just the thing in mind."

Ria stood up and offered to take Akasha's cup, but was surprised when Moka's mother stood before her and embraced her. When someone can crush you and you are defenseless to stop them, one had a tendency to be nervous around her. Issa's eldest daughter didn't fake the fear she felt when the pink haired woman's arm's slid around her.

"You really are a wonderful daughter, Ria. I will do my best to understand you better and I really do hope we can become closer. Do you think we can give each other a chance and try to be family with the other?"

Ria complacently placed her arms around Akasha and nodded. "I'll promise to treat you as you expect me, Akasha-sama."

Moka's mother took a step away and touched Ria's cheek. "I'm glad we had this talk. I look forward to hearing from you after wards of what you offered and what was her response."

Ria's eye twitched where Akasha touched her. It had been the same eye she ground into the wall of Castle Akashiya.

"I will promptly report to you as soon as I can."

"Good."

Lady Akasha soon excused herself out of Ria's room and Ria went to take a herbal bath. She had a lot of work to do and so much power to do it with.

Just as she finished pouring the herbs in the water, she spoke out loud about the thoughts going through her head.

"How does it go? The enemy of my enemy is my friend? Hmm…perhaps I should bring more flowers to go see her with." She glanced across the room towards the envelope that Akasha had received from Mikogami. "I know I have the tools."

After a quick wash and putting on something comfortable, Ria took the envelope tucked away in a satchel and started towards the direction of Mikogami's famed assistant's laboratory.


	36. Ch 36 Three Company, Four's a Crowd

**AN:** Sorry for the short chapter, but I've got very limited time on the net, my computer, and this chapter is only a small part of about three I've decided to divide. I'm in the military and on a deployment.

On another note...

For those of you who feel what I wrote about Gin was 'unnecessary' or wrong, I want to tell all of you this: It has a purpose. If it upset you or irritated you, good. That was my purpose. If it felt like I went into a different type of amateur writing style to post the beginning of that one chapter, then, thank you. I succeeded.

I regret none of my past chapters and I have no intention of fixing anything or my perceptions. I will continue to write my chapters as I see fit and anyone who will continue to read my story will see how everything I have written has a purpose in future chapters.

Your Mistress.

* * *

Get What You Wanted 36

Ruby watched as Tsukune hovered around Yukari like a mother hen. At the moment she was in a hospital bed covered with white sheets sleeping fitfully. The very air hummed with those terrible machines surrounding her with their bleeps and pings, the hiss of false air pushing into her through that horrible clear mask on her face, and that uncomfortable looking brace pushing her jaw up like the edge of some kind of steel trap.

She understood a little of it, but it scared her senseless to think that the girl's life depended on these unnatural devices. As a witch she believed in the healing arts and in holistic remedies. Yet Yukari's life had been saved through vampire blood and it as being maintained by these hissing, beeping monstrosities.

Her little friend was so quiet. Yukari, her sister of the magical weave, was just laying there with this perpetual look of pain and sadness on her brow. It was so unlike her to just stay so still, just functioning on the thick bed making oxygen into carbon dioxide without offering some kind of perverted joke or giggle in her youthful and often annoying way.

_What would Kurumu say if she saw her like this?_ Ruby thought. _She'd probably start shaking her and yelling at her to stop making people worry about her._

"Yukari," Tsukune's spoke softly, kneeling next to her bed, almost brokenly with concern, with worry, with hopeful affection as he took her small hand into his own. "When all this is done, I'm taking care of you. I don't know what I have to do, where I have to go, but I'm going to make sure you're up and walking as soon as you can. I promise I'll do all I can for you."

Toujou Ruby couldn't have loved Tsukune more then she did at that moment.

He fluffed her apprentice's pillow, pushed a few locks of hair out of her face, kissed her cheek and held her hand. If anyone was watching, it would seem like the two were more siblings then friends. Tsukune was the protective older brother every girl would want.

Ruby's long hair pressed against his shoulder when she braved taking the few steps to his side, letting her slender arms curled around his neck as she held him when she could no longer express her gratitude through mere words.

One of his own long, lean arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her hip to his cheek.

It was all she could do at this point to not tell him she loved him more then she should.

His concerns were hers, his actions always directed at helping others. She saw how deeply, truly, and honestly he cared for their beloved friend. It amazed her how their perceptions were normally so very, very different. In terms of lifestyles and purposes, future endeavors or expectations, they were hardly what one would have considered a likely pair.

Thinking of all this, she had to ask herself, and only herself, if Tsukune had been right to question her as to why she'd refused to let him meet Moka alone. At the time she had thought she was watching out for him. He was still emotionally vulnerable and she hadn't wanted him to be hurt again. Yet all she had done was instigate a fight that had led to this.

Had this been her fault in the end?

As much as she pressed Tsukune to either admit or deny that he blamed her for Yukari's injury it wasn't so much to see how he felt, but to hear it. _She _needed those words to silence the voice in her own heart and her own conscious...

...she had already blamed herself a thousand times over and needed to hear it from him if he felt the same.

To whatever God there was that granted prayers, she hoped for a speedy recovery so she could beg Yukari for forgiveness.

What had she told him again? Oh, that's right...

She'd said it was to protect Tsukune from his wife, however how much of that was true? How much had been her own selfishness? Did she want to keep Tsukune from the woman he had been in love with since high school because a part of her wanted him to stay with her?

Had she actually been trying her hand at separating him from Moka so that he would be tempted to be with her...

...and only her?

She wasn't sure, but she knew that when she woke to see him grow more comfortable in his own skin again, smile again, and even look at her with that undeniable hunger she started to see that all her old hopes and dreams were becoming possible again. Before she knew it, Tsukune was becoming the sunlight to her normally monotonous day. He would talk about so many things that still side tracked her normally scientifically or magically tunneled mind. There were those feelings inside of her she had never really been able to express to anyone except her master before, but now he was there to reciprocate and listen.

Oh what a wonder it was to have a listening ear that actually cared!

And he did so in abundance.

Then there were those times that he touched her, looked at her, embraced her and told her words of friendly affection. How much more would it take for those amicable words become more then appropriate? After their shared kiss and the way he started to look at her with adulterous eyes, she knew however much sand was in that hourglass was starting to seep faster and faster. Could she allow him to break that oath he'd made to his spouse and himself? She didn't know, but it was begining to matter less and less. Right now, there were more important things to worry about. However, as a person who cared and felt, shared and received another friend as a cherished entity and enjoyed who and what they were, the elder witch wondered if she could give up that part of her who grew in her Master's shadow and change for Tsukune's sake to be there in ways Moka was supposed to have been?

Would she deliberately help end a marriage? Could she do it even now with so much of that marriage on the brink of falling apart? Wasn't the honorable thing, the right thing, to try and help fix what was broken?

Did she have it in her to be that one who pushed here, nudged there to make Tsukune's decision fall this way or that in some way that suited her?

She didn't know, but right now it honestly didn't matter.

There was too much going on with that disaster of a relationship that she was sure as much as that selfish part of her wanted to get more intimately involved with Tsukune. There was just so much of everything that needed to be done here with her duties to their friends and her current master.

Then there was that...thing.

Closing her violet eyes, she sighed wearily.

"Ruby?" Tsukune took his attention from their comatose friend to observe her. "Are you okay?"

Yes, there was just so much to do and so little time to do it.

"As well as could be, Tsukune." She smiled brighter then she felt, but it put him at ease so it was worth the effort. Dark circles and puffy skin covered his eyes and it was obvious he needed sleep.

She was sure she didn't look better, but Tsukune was probably just being a gentlemen about it to not bring it up...

"I can watch her if you want to get some rest, Ruby."

...or at least he was more tactful about her not looking well.

She rubbed her red tinged eyes and nodded. "I just don't want to leave her."

"Me neither," Tsukune let his eyes stray back to their friend and he squeezed Yukari's small hand in his again.

Ruby glanced about heavily and noticed a fold out chair that turned into a very small cot sized bed. Pillows and a simple sheet blanket were already set off to the side for anyone who wanted to use it. As inviting as it looked to their weary bodies, it was Ruby who lifted her black long skirt to the side to put her knee on the edge of Yukari's bed, shambling to the space next to her cropped haired witchling. Flicking her hair out of the way to rest on the same pillow the younger witch's head was resting, she noticed Tsukune doing his best to settle into a space on the opposite end.

Aono Tsukune pulled a chair out on the other side and sat himself as comfortably as he could.

Ruby's sleepy eyes watched him settle in to be as close to both of them as possible, but it was a failed effort. The young boy was now a man and had grown lean and long, making his legs fold about uncomfortably next to the contraptions under the bed that tilted and cant the mattress.

He understood that he should probably have taken advantage of the cot and pillow set and was headed that way off of his seat when Ruby called out to him.

"Yes?" he looked up as he stood off his seat.

"Here, Tsukune." Ruby patted the decently sized area next Yukari's other hip.

"I wouldn't want to crowd her," Tsukune blushed a little.

"She'll be fine. Besides, what better way to show your care then to be there for her when she wakes up?" Even though she was tired she couldn't help but giggle. "Knowing her, she'd just be happy to be the meat in the monster sandwich."

Tsukune gave a sudden snort of laughter and nodded, pushing the chair back against the wall.

The violet eyed witch watched her friend lumber over the side of the bed, making Yukari's small body shift and tilt. He so carefully, fearfully placed hand and knee on the edge of the bed, afraid that he would hurt her or pinch her with his clumsy dexterity, perhaps even wake her as a parent would a sleeping infant in their bed.

Those sad eyes of his pulled at every heart string she had.

She wanted him to be happy again.

He needed to be happy again.

Ruby noticed every little thing Tsukune had to do to stretch himself out next to their youngest member of their troupe. The oddly small bit of pillow resting on his arm barely seated his head. Her handsome and delightfully awkward Mr Aono's honey brown eyes didn't even see her looking at him, but kept himself occupied staring at the clear mask over Yukari's little mouth fogging up with her breath. Even the crease between his brows worrying over Yukari...being this close to her and unable to do more then watch her...it was obvious he couldn't help but feel guilty at what happened to her, feel responsible for what happened to her.

This was beyond real. This wasn't about pride or love anymore.

People were getting hurt and nearly dying over this.

Yukari was proof of it and he felt ever that much more guilty as he laid next to her.

Sleep eventually took them over.

In the midst of the three bodies breathing in tune with their bed mates, they would have noticed a fourth body enter the room.

* * *

Aono Moka had arrived shortly after they fell asleep and closed the door behind her with a soft click.

As much as she wanted to say something about her husband and Ruby sharing a bed, now was not the time. Pulling the blanket and pillow that Tsukune had discarded, she curled herself into a ball on the cot and fought the vision of her mate, her lover, and the supposed father to her children she had desperately wanted holding Ruby's hand as he had held hers so many times in their past.


	37. Ch 37 Letting go

Get What You Wanted 37

Tsukune was the first to wake up when he heard the rattle of a doorknob opening across their hall and a cart being knocked into their adjoining wall. Several people in white coats and masks were noisily getting their gear ready and had yet to cross their thresh hold. It was obvious they were about to enter Yukari's habitat after organizing the necessary equipment.

Rubbing his eyes, he took in the cramped bed with Yukari still painfully out cold and her lithe body still dormant and unmoving. Getting whatever perception he could, his brown eyes were soon looking into twin pools of violet.

Ruby was awake and staring at him with the smallest smile that made him blush.

"You still snore," Ruby chided, gently rubbing her finger over his.

"I guess I do," He blushed lightly, then tightened his grip on her's. They had slept for whatever time they had like that. Her smaller hand was noticeably warmer then when he first held it. "I haven't been sleeping well."

"I know." She nuzzled herself deeper into her pillow, her gaze never leaving his with their friend in between them. Tsukune could tell if she could have pushed herself closer to him, feel his own heat against her's she would have pursued it. "It will take some time, Tsukune, but after the trial is over you'll find peace again. I promise you."

"How can you say that?" He asked in an annoyed whisper that was directed more towards himself then at her, "I still have the hardest time trying to get what she did out of my head. I still hear them, in here." Tsukune tapped the side of his temple for emphasis. "It's like this stupid voice in my mind that echoes and I feel it," He followed with his fist over his chest. "I feel everything over and over again, especially when I am asleep."

Reaching out with her cloth gauntlet hand, she gripped his hand with her's.

"I'll try harder to help you, Tsukune." Ruby affirmed easily, sincerely.

"I'm better now, thanks to you," he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

The rosy tint of her cheeks expressed her pleasure, but the glow in her eyes reflected her simple gratitude.

"I just can't stop the sounds of her kissing him, seeing her touch him, smelling the perfume on her and then...and then..."

Ruby nodded, not really expecting him to continue but he did, "...and when the door opened I could smell...everything else."

It was there again, Ruby noticed. That ache, the nightmarish memory just staining his trust and honor he had for the woman he loved. She remained quiet as he said more.

"There Gin was, standing in front of me as if he belonged there in the same room with Moka and I was the intruder, the other man. Before that, I heard Moka ask him if '_he_' was still out there."

His self depreciating sigh was not lost on Ruby.

"I wasn't even a name or her 'husband' anymore. I was just 'he' or someone who had interrupted them."

Her dark brows furrowed, but she let his fingers rub against her knuckles.

Did Moka really give up such an amazing man for the sake of her stubborn pride?

What a waste.

Ruby really wished Yukari wasn't there right now. She wanted to kiss him so badly.

"And she covered herself." He laughed mockingly to himself. "As if she was ashamed or embarrassed to be seen naked in front of me. Me! Her husband and mate. Moka was worried of her modesty and she was trying to protect herself from me."

One of his own hands covered his face and he seemed all the more like a boy trying to hide his tears.

"I dream of it still." He snuffled a wetly through his nose, his lips pulled back in a wretched grimace of heart shredding agony. "I feel so stupid to be in love with her, Ruby. I know everything she did and what I have to do, but I can't stop thinking of everything we had and how hard I worked for us to be together. I still can't get it out of my head that after all we went through, after all I endured with her sister, her father, those times trying to get her Inner Self to accept me...It was just tossed away because of a disagreement. Is that how little I meant to her that I could so easily be dismissed and discarded? How do I fight for that? What do I say to fix that? Where do I begin?"

"I don't know, Tsukune," Ruby admitted with a helpless shake of her hair. "I've never had a boyfriend, let alone a lover. The closest thing I can offer you in guidance is what was taught to me through my Master. Honestly, I am as lost in the dark about what to do to help as you are. I do know that when it comes to getting over hate or anger that the only thing that helped me were my friends and time. You, Moka and everyone were my friends that calmed me enough to realize not all humans were like the one's my Master made them out to be. I'm very glad I met all of you."

Patting her hand, the tired and spiritually fractured young man nodded. There really wasn't much more that could be done.

Except laugh at Tsukune when an obvious gurgle broke their mood.

Tsukune's stomach rumbled noisily.

Both young man and woman glanced at the other and chuckled.

"You aren't hungry, are you, Tsukune?" Ruby raised herself off the bed and supported herself on her elbow.

From his vantage point, Ruby had the tired, warm look of a dark bewitching invoker with the way her tussled rave black hair halo'd around her head, the press of her corset keeping her breasts enticingly snug at his eye level and the taper of her waist to her hip drew his eyes with memories of desire that he had not remembered since their last tussle the just a few hours ago.

Their kiss came to mind and how much he enjoyed it...The lips from another woman that was not his Moka.

Memories of the times he had touched and looked at Moka the same way haunted him. Her scent started to pierce his senses. Where was she now? What was she doing? Was she still having thoughts of Gin like he was sure she had when they had last meet?

He really was a fool to think they could even try. Her mouth said one thing, but even her thoughts betrayed her.

"Tsukune?" Ruby called out to him with a dip of her brows, her head tilted.

Catching the shine of her glossy hair, Tsukune saw the slight bend of her neck and the two dark dots where he had left his mark on her. An uncommon thirst he still had to come to grips with started to consume him. Licking his lips, he thought back to the way his throat drenched itself with her blood and how it's unique and magical flavor sated him. It was like something that nourished him in spirit as well as sustenance.

He understood how Moka could get addicted to such cravings such as those.

"Famished," He finally answered her, leaning over Yukari with his eyes on the elder witch's neck.

A giddy giggle escaped Ruby's lips when she saw him drawn to her with a hunger that bordered predatory. Her hand swept her locks of blue black away from his desire and she craned towards him.

She offered herself with expectant hooded violet eyes.

Tsukune reached for her, his hand hooking around the other side of his soon to be feast, his mouth opening eagerly.

Ruby's voiced a small whimper of excitement before another sound stopped them...and a box pushed in between them.

"I have bentos if you're hungry." a small voice broke either of their focus.

It was Moka's.

Both of them turned to see her wounded and wretchedly despaired green eyes framed by long flowing pink silk hair taking in their very 'almost intimate' embrace.

Ruby was already scowling heatedly with her body coiling up like some kind of threatening serpent.

Tsukune's face screwed up in confusion and, to Moka's dismay, annoyance that she was there in the room with them.

He hadn't heard her or felt her at all.

"Moka-san, what are you doing here?"

He understood with the way her jade green eyes expressed a pierced soul that was bleeding and ripping itself within her.

Tsukune saw pain he had endured not so long ago in those jade green orbs.

She must have heard everything, saw everything between Ruby and him. From his talk about not sleeping, to what had happened that night and what he saw, what he smelled, what he felt, and how displaced she had put Gin before him.

Just everything...everything...

Now there she was, trying to brave what had been parlayed between husband and ex best friend with her intrusion. Moka said nothing, but it was all there in the arch of her brows and the quiver of her lips.

She was there right in the middle of that almost kiss and wanted it stopped...needed it stopped...

Moka needed him to look at her with those eyes again. She wanted Tsukune to take her into his heart as he had been just a week ago when she was his 'Moka-chan' or just 'Moka', and not Moka-san, as they were before their intimate bonding and marriage. Just having him calling her something so detached as 'san' and viewing her presence some kind of trifling thing hit home to how much her beloved husband now saw her as 'just' a person instead of his once perfect ideal of a woman.

The bento box was pulled away from over Yukari to rest on Tsukune's stomach.

Her voice ached when she couldn't meet any of their eyes. "I came to see Yukari and you, Tsukune. I knew you would be here." Guiltily, she glanced at Ruby and found no friend or intended absolution in her glower. "I was worried about all of you. I missed you. Here's some food if you're hungry, but I think it's gotten cold. I could reheat it..."

Fidgeting under both of their appraisals, Ruby was the first to set foot on the floor. She never took her eyes off of her friend's wife as she started to round Yukari's bed.

"I think your presence here is inappropriate." Ruby announced crossly. "Leave."

Had she struck Moka between the breasts with a spear, her words would have had the same affect.

Tears fell unchecked down her pretty, anguish streaked cheeks. "I know I have done a lot of wrong here and I have acted very foolishly as of late, but please believe me when I say I didn't mean to hurt Yukari or anyone."

"Oh? But it would have been sufficient to strike either Tsukune or myself down like this? Tell me, Moka," Ruby's tone and pace began to quicken with the much needed release of her ire at the woman before her. "Who would you rather have on this bed at the moment? Who was your anger directed at?"

"None of you! I just wanted to talk to Tsukune and then you got in the way-"

"So you wanted _me_ on this contraption. Very well," Ruby was curling her fingers at her side and a deadly grin creased her lips. "Outside in five minutes and see if you can best me, you foul _bitch_. Do your best so you can succeed in having both witches next to each other in matching beds. I would rather be next to her in a coma then enduring your false repentance."

"Ruby, lets not do this again," Tsukune stood up and pulled Moka away from Ruby's dominating posture.

"I _AM_ sorry!" Moka wailed loudly when the door to Yukari's room was opened and several doctors in long coats and masks entered.

Their medical presence caught them all off guard.

"Please excuse us, but you all are going to have to leave. Yukari needs to be prepared for surgery. Have some respect for your friend!"

"What are you going to do?" Moka asked nervously, glancing at Yukari's little form when she saw several technicians start to disconnect tubes and wires.

"She is going to get her jaw wired," The head doctor/dentist announced with dismissal. "This procedure will take some time and we'll need all the space available and no distractions. We really do need you all to leave."

Tsukune, Moka, and a very austere faced Ruby followed behind.

Looking through the closed door of the room, Tsukune couldn't help but see all the people swarming around Yukari like vultures to a dead carcass on the side of the road.

"Will she be okay?" Moka asked as she matched his worrying gaze.

Apparently Moka envisioned the same illusion.

"Oh, what part of her will she just be fine with, Akashiya Moka?" Ruby ground out her name like chewing nails. "The part where she has to endure you break your beloved husband's trust and heart for the sake of dominance? Where you lash out at the people trying to help you because they care for both of you? Where she has to suffer who knows how many years as a cripple because you have successfully turned her into a quadriplegic?"

"What? No! I didn't want any of that to happen!" Moka wailed in a soft, hissing voice of disbelief, reaching for Ruby's shoulders just to have them swatted off . "I just wanted Tsukune back!"

"Oh, so you were only thinking of yourself?"

"That's...You're twisting my words around! Stop it!"

"No, I won't! Your actions speak the truth!"

"What Truth? I just wanted my husband back and you were getting in the way!"

"Really? I thought I was doing considerably much less then what Gin did."

Moka reeled back at that jab vicerally.

It's hard to rebuttal when the facts are thrown with so much weight behind them.

"I will protect my friend from the woman who knows how to manipulate him with demands by using his love of her. I won't let you talk to him without someone there to ensure you're not taking advantage of his good nature. I've had a hell of a time trying to get him just to come to terms that he CAN smile and laugh again. You took that from him, Akashiya Moka."

"My name is Aono Moka! Stop calling me that! I'm his wife!"

"No decent woman would make a mockery of what you did to him and still be able to call herself a wife! No one!"

"You don't understand! No one understands!" Moka was weeping into her hands now, hiccuping and sobbing before Tsukune and Ruby. "I just wanted to protect my children and...and...it wasn't supposed to be this way."

"No? Of course not, since you didn't mean or want any of it to happen so it must be okay for us all to forgive you, right? You didn't MEAN to fuck Gin, but you did. You didn't mean to break your word, your bond, the very relationship between you and Tsukune, but you did. You didn't mean to nearly kill Yukari and break her neck down to her spine because we all 'don't understand', but you did!"

"It wasn't at all what I was trying to do-"

"But you _did_! You **_stupid_**, **_horrible_** woman!" The elder witch lunged at Moka, hands bared like claws to tear into her.

Moka squeaked in fright, hunching her shoulders away and holding her hands up high to protect herself.

Tsukune would have none of it.

"Ruby, Moka, stop this!" Tsukune grabbed both of them by their shoulder's to pull them apart.

Ruby was pulling at him to get to Moka, her large violet eyes almost wild with rage, but it was Moka who distracted her into motionlessness when she latched onto Tsukune and wept bitterly, sorrowfully, and dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune! Please, forgive me! Please, please, please don't leave me alone again! I couldn't bear it. I'll do anything you want to prove I won't do it again! You can have children raised by humans if that is what it will take. I won't see Gin ever again and I'll have my family do whatever is in their power to make sure Yukari is given the best medical treatment so she can recover as fast as possible, but please, please forgive me! Don't leave me, Tsukune, my love, my husband, please...please...please...don't leave me."

Ruby could only keep her feet from under her as she watched Moka's pathetic and desperate plea for Tsukune to accept her again.

This was the Moka she had grown to love and respect.

A sickness that made her want to wretch burned in her belly kept her attention elsewhere then at Tsukune and the woman he vowed to love for better or worse.

...or worse was definitely rearing its head right now.

Everything about her actions reflected her own anguish in her heart and how she felt towards the jade eye'd vamipress who had caused everything to up and crumble from the foundation up. Splinters of what was once her friendship to Moka started to corkscrew back into her, feeling for the woman who she knew, so very, very long ago, and loved Tsukune just as shamelessly as she did now.

However, among those feelings of her's, one that was starting to roar it's ugly head was jealousy.

Mixed between what she wanted to say and what she needed to do, it was Tsukune's expression that solidified what her next course of actions should be.

"Ruby," he looked over Moka's mop of messy pink locks and the quivering shake of her head as she pressed herself bodily against him. Her whimpering whine and trembling hiccup and hyperventilating vulnerability cinched what he needed to do as a friend and, still, as a husband and mate. "I think it's safe for me to talk to her alone for a bit. This is something I feel I can do without your guidance."

A part of Ruby wanted to latch onto her dear friend as well, rip that awful wife of his away from the man she had to rebuild from the ground up again, but she realized it wasn't her place to be that possessive of him.

He had come to her for help and she was just supposed to do that without expectation.

That's what a good friend would do.

The elder witched took in the picture of Tsukune's wife holding onto him with all her might, fearing what was going to happen next. Her sullied, bloodshot red eyes, trembling lips and fingers digging into his shirt was a rare sight and seemed proper.

Tsukune had yet to hold onto her as Moka had. His soft brown eyes were still hard and his lips pressed against each other in resolution.

Aono Tsukune was not bent by the picture of remorse his wife was presenting.

The dark haired witch had to admit she did feel comfortable leaving him unchaperoned with the woman who had taken so many failed chances.

"Then, I'll be going back to my lab, Tsukune." She straightened her hair out of her face and calmed her breathing after a few mental counts to ten. "If you should need me, just call. I'll be right over. Don't forget we have the first meeting of your trial in about ten hours from now, Tsukune. Get some sleep."

When she turned to take her first few steps away from the husband and wife friends who had saved her from her own self destructive ways, it was Moka's voice that stopped her in place.

"Ruby-chan?" Moka stepped away from Tsukune to pick up one of the bentos.

She offered it to the dark haired witch shyly as a gesture of hope to reconcile and rebuild the bridges of their friendship.

"I-I don't know if you're hungry, it's still cold but if you are I could heat this up for you. Please accept-"

"Yes, Akashiya Moka." Ruby snapped the name without any affection or attachment, absolutely crushing any doubt whether she wanted to be Moka's friend again.

She didn't.

"I was hungry."

The Headmaster's aide glanced between Tsukune and Moka and spun on her heel, ignoring the offered food and Moka's apologetic and hopeful eyes. It was the mere thought that after spending time with Tsukune, her friend, her handsome and fragile friend that was going to be spending time with Moka in bed doing who knows what or otherwise when she left.

It was almost funny that she found herself disgusted with the idea that Tsukune would be sharing a bed with his wife.

"But I've lost my appetite."

Without looking back, Toujou Ruby walked down the hall and away from both Aono's.

Her demeanor only soured each step away she took...without a doubt, she was absolutely certain the vampire heiress would hurt him again.

She was certain of it.

* * *

Ruby's mood had went from riled to near down right deadly when she left Tsukune and his wife, so it didn't help her ire when she noticed the door to her laboratory opened and with all of her warding seals dismantled. The scones and candelabras inside were lit with their smokey orange flames dancing scary shadows and their warm glow.

Flicking her wrist to grip the wand charging in it's appearance, she pushed the door with the gnarled tip to see a woman in a dark flowing formal gown looking through the files that were on her desk.

Without looking up, Ria spoke as she flipped from one page to the next.

"Information like this is rather sensitive. You really should have a better security set up in place, not to mention this was a horrid mess. Thank me later for organizing it for you. It wasn't a problem."

Six pairs of wings grew out of her back with a very menacing promise of pain. It was unlucky for Ria to catch her in the middle of this temperament. Ruby only hoped Ria had done this on purpose to alleviate any potential of this not being a crime of passion.

Ria ignored her overt threat and continued to read on.

A glossy black crow landed on her shoulder and waited for her instruction.

"Call the Personal Guard and have Mikogami know to have medics sent this way."

Ria smiled as she placed the file she was finished with on a neat stack, just to pull up another one and scan it with interest.

"Tell Kuyou that I'll have dinner with him when I get back. I would like to finish what we started. When he comes to visit me, there will be some special permissions and sanctuaries he'll have to apply for in order to see me at Fairy Tale."

Ruby was not amused, however she would have to find out more about why Kuyou was associating with someone who may or may not be some kind of infiltrator.

"You have one chance to explain why you are in my office, dispelled my wards, and are rifling through our personal files, Sekitan Ria."

Flipping a page on the current file she was reading, Toujou Ruby took it especially personal when she realized it was Yukari's.

"Did you like the flowers?"

The answer threw Ruby off guard a bit, however it was still impolite to not return courtesy so she decided to answer anyways.

"Yes, they were lovely. Thank you. I thought the foxgloves were a nice touch."

Ria nodded as she continued to scan the contents and wince at a particularly nasty bit of information.

"Quadriplegic with possible recovery after years of therapy."

Shaking her head, she closed the file and placed it neatly on the other stacks.

"For what it's worth to you, my family and myself included would like to express our sincerest apologies to what has happened to your colleague."

"She was my sister of the arcane and a personal friend!" Ruby's wings snapped open and her violet eyes began to glow, her teeth bared angrily. "Don't tell me you're sorry because from what I can tell between you and your sister 'you're sorry' are as empty to you as promises of love and friendship! Don't you dare tell me you're sorry when you don't feel any regret in the first place!"

Ria listened to her and nodded, taking in her perception as to her standing as an opponent and threat to Akasha's desire to help mend things between Moka and Tsukune.

"I can see why you would feel that way," Ria spread her hands and spoke to her softly, soothingly. "That's why I am here. I want to show you that, on the behalf of my family, we wish to make amends however we can."

"There is nothing you have that I could possibly want." Ruby snapped, moving away from the door and gesturing for Ria to leave. "However, you are invading a sanctuary of this realm and if you don't offer some reasonable excuse, I will have you confined and interrogated."

Ria's lips turned up with interest.

"Will Kuyou be there? That would make things interesting."

"Enough of this," Ruby glanced at the crow on her shoulder and nodded. The glossy black bird spread it's wings-

"Wait," Ria beckoned Ruby to enter her office with her fingers. "I have something you really may want to consider before you go off and lose this tidbit I have."

Ruby was already shaking her head. "I'm not interested. You can't offer me something unethical for the sake of your gain, Ria."

Grinning, the eldest vampiress was already walking around Ruby's desk and sat on it, crossing her legs.

"What if I told you that Lady Akasha has personally given me all authority to do as I feel to help Tsukune and Moka mend things?"

"Now I'm really not interested." Ruby lowered her long neck staff with it's pearly gem. She knew all about Ria and what she had done to Tsukune and Moka when they were in the blooming stages of their intimacies. "As his friend, I will do whatever I need to ensure Tsukune is protected from the likes of those who don't have his best interest in mind."

She also knew this woman raped Tsukune.

Now was not the time to put her personal feelings into why she was here. Shuzen Issa's eldest daughter was not an idiot and wouldn't be so belligerently aloof unless she had some kind of card up her sleeve.

"I know," Ria tilted her head. "You want him for yourself, don't you?"

There it was.

"I respect him and want the best for him," Ruby looked at her without remorse or guilt. "He is my friend and I will protect Tsukune and anyone who is my family without restraint."

"You didn't answer my question."

She hadn't and she knew it.

Ruby shook her head slightly, as if in regret. "Yes, I see a man in him that is kind and gentle. He has this quiet tranquility that makes me feel safe and cared for. It angers me that Moka so callously threw his love of her in his face just to show what extent she would go to get what she wanted."

Ria nodded, "He is that and so much more, Ruby. I know I enjoyed my time with him."

The tips of her eyebrows creased at Ruby's nose and a twitch made one of her eye's pulse.

"Have you had him as a lover yet? He's so adorable when he tries to act like he's not enjoying all the generosities I've bestowed upon him those many nights we shared. He also has this cute turn of his cock the points up when he's fully erect It really does tickle in all the right places when he's on top. I don't care what they say about men who are willing or not willing, but I know with the right motivation you can get that boy to do almost anything."

Ria licked her lips suggestively. "Anything."

One lone tear fell from Ruby's eyes and her knuckles turned white with the grip she had on her scepter.

The glow from it was blinding.

"My Lord Mikogami would punish me severely for attacking a visitor under political protection, but I think it would be worth it."

Ruby began to lean forward, but Ria held her hands up in surrender…not a very sincere one.

"I am unarmed and come in peace. Do you always attack defenseless messengers?"

The witch's teeth ground out curses so silent and so fervent that it made the magical weave of mana around them bend noticeably. For all her worth, Ruby knew attacking the messenger, even one as powerful as Ria, was the highest level of discourtesy and decorum for her kind.

It still didn't mean she couldn't voice her own opinions.

"You terrible, ruthless monster. I know there is a special place in hell for you, you cruel, heartless bitch. If I could, I would make it a personal mission to see you and your sister rot."

"Oh me, or my, I'm beginning to think you don't like me, Ruby-dono." Ria batted her eyes with false injury, even pouting childishly. "What would little oh me do without someone here to protect me?"

"I wouldn't be stupid enough to call you defenseless, vampire." Ruby snapped with a cautious perception of her intruder.

Ruby knew Ria was not dumb enough to lure her into fighting with just a few well placed jabs and taunts, so there had to be more of a purpose then this paltry belligerence.

"Why are you here, Ria?"

Ria slowly clapped her hands with surprise and appreciation.

"I was right to give you more credit then other elite creatures would. Most witches are usually just boarder beings of chaos and annoyance. But not you, hmm, Ruby-dono?"

Toujou Ruby entered her own lab and stood before Ria as she sat on the Headmaster's aide's desk without a care.

"Moka, on the other hand, would have came at me feet flying or fists swinging. She was never a really bright girl when it came to restraint. I'm sure you've gotten the gist of her temperament if you've been her friend for so long."

Ruby was well within striking range of her wings into vampiress and Ria knew it.

"Do not compare me to your sister, Sekitan-san. I find it highly insulting with her current display of impropriety. I would never do what she has done to Tsukune so flippantly and think she is right. Only vampires, such as yourselves, could be so arrogant as to believe you have the right to stain vows and fidelity just because you can."

"Spoken like a true virgin." Ria answered cheekily, placing her hands on her heart in a false gesture of sincerity. "And I thought Tsukune was the only cherry unpicked here. It really is adorable, considering all the available men in the Personal Guard's wing."

"I can stand your presence in here in bits and pieces, Ria. Get to the point." Ruby made a point of pulling the files of the personnel records in her arms back into filing cabinet on the other side of the room.

In one of those files reviewed, was Ruby's own.

"Very well, I told you," Ria's dark brown eyes followed Ruby's back and winced when she slammed the cabinet drawer loudly. Lowering her hands and opening a small satchel she had laid out on the desk by her side, she pulled out an envelope Mikogami had given Akasha during their meeting. "I'm here as a messenger from Lady Akasha. My little imotou has been such a nuisance and we all would like to thank you for your help. Is that so wrong?"

"That is what being a friend is. I have done nothing less then what I would expect from him. No price or property is worthy of being exchanged for the value of true friendships, Ria. It is a privilege and an honor to be his friend so I want nothing more in his name. Besides, what has happened to Yukari and Tsukune have very little to do with what Mikogami and the trial about to come."

"This isn't about the trial or what those trumped up charges are, but for you, personally, to help stand clear of Moka and Tsukune. That is something Lady Akasha wants to see done in the next couple of days."

Ruby already knew this wasn't going to go in her favor. Sekitan Ria was already looking beneath the layers of political leveraging and foresaw what potentially could be used in her favor beyond that.

She was, indeed, dangerous.

"Then you're wasting your time. I have no intention of letting Moka get between Tsukune and I if he needs me."

"Really? Nothing?"

"That's what I said," She tapped the tip of her stave to emphasize her point. "Now come with me quietly and I promise we'll be lenient. More so then Moka deserves, any how."

Sighing with mock regret, "Then I guess there is no point in trying to negotiate with you. I suppose this is not going to interest you one bit, however, I would at least like to tell you what you are giving up in exchange for some time to at least let Moka try her hand at mending things between Tsukune and herself."

"I'm listening." She answered without enthusiasm.

"Hmm," Ria unfolded the envelope and pulled a sheet out that seemed to be made of parchment. "It's a property deed. Something called the 'Witches Knoll'…"

"What?" Ruby jumped forward, but Ria lifted it next to a torch that was only a few scant inches away from being burned.

The edges were already fluttering by the heat of the fire.

"It was never willed to anyone once your poor Master's death, not even to you. However, this land was purchased by Mikogami through means that are highly suspect and questionable. Either way, we know how important it is to your current Master and his attempts to find some kind of hand hold into our dimension. By having this under his name…or yours…you could have a place of asylum that is outside of Lady Akasha's authority to enjoy and be with Tsukune any time you want...or wanted, now that it will be gone. Now, if you're not interested, I could say that the document was not passable and is going to be simply lost under red tape and administrative slip ups. It happens all the time."

"Stop…just stop." Ruby reached out for the document as if it was the last thread to the memories of her former home. "What do you want?"

"You know, I happen to know many contractors who would be interested in this property. As it is, I heard there's a desperate need for a land fill or a parking lot."

"You have my attention, now, please just...stop!"

"I think I'll offer a bonus to anyone who can find your Master's grave and dig up her bones to put a urinal right in her eye sockets..."

"Damn you, Ria!" Ruby shot out her wing and snatched the document from Ria's fingers, dropping it into her trembling hands.

It was authentic and real.

This was her Master's property and everything that Ria had said was still very true. It was held under trust by Fairy Tale and Ria had all the authority in the world to still do as she threatened.

"So you'll listen?" Ria asked with eternal patience that ground on Ruby's nerves.

"I'm listening." Mikogami's assistant answered in polite defeat.

She wouldn't let Ria control her or manipulate her friendship with Tsukune, but if it meant for things to be given a little more freedom then what she has been doing as of late...what possible damage could be done by listening to Sekitan Ria's offer in full?

Closing the door to her lab, the tattered sigils and runes on the frame glowed a brilliant shade of orange and black.

Whatever happened behind the walls of Ruby's lab were hidden from all ears: magical, physical, and spiritual.


	38. Ch 38 Whever you are

Ch 38 Get What You Wanted

"Most hosts would offer tea to their guests. Are witches above courtesy, Ruby-dono?" Ria inquires professionally lecturing.

It took all of Mikogami's raven haired aide's restraint to not release all her pent up hell upon Moka's eldest sister without mercy. Everything Ria did, said, manipulated, controlled seemed to always twist well into her favor...at least, from what Tsukune had told her, it all seemed the more plausible by the minute. Lowering her chin till the front of her razor sharp cut locks straight over her forehead were hiding the shadows of her eyes, Ruby gestured with one hand that lit a burner with a tea kettle sitting on a it.

Silently, Toujou Ruby shuffled across the room to gather the tea leaves and other necessities for her uninvited and controlling guest.

Ria watched Ruby's sullen expression and her mood darken over her shoulder's like some cloud of depression.

Water was poured and cups were laid out. Spoons and containers with sugar and milk were set on a tray and properly offered to Ria as she sat, still quite comfortably on the witch's desk.

Red lips smirked as she watched the witch dutifully work as the vampiress expected. Ria had seen it happen over and over again, more then a thousand times, she was sure, that when someone was offered an item so valuable that made them blanch and crumble after it's offering that she had them settled right in the palm of her well manicured hands like puddy. It really was too easy once she knew what they wanted and how to manipulate what she demanded after a few push and pulls.

She hadn't been Issa's best if she hadn't been extremely successful after all these many decades upon decades.

"Sugar?" Ruby offered in a strained voice, her eyes glaring pools of liquid violet.

"You shouldn't make that face. It will stay like that and no boy will like you." Ria chided jokingly after watching a spoonful of sugar get poured into the cup by Ruby and stirred.

"Milk?"

"No, thank you."

Ruby offered a tea cup with a saucer to Ria and she graciously accepted.

Preparing her own tea cup, Ruby glared at her hands as they worked mechanically.

"To a beautiful partnership. I really think we'll have a fruitful union once you realize that I really am a generous person once we are working together. You have nothing to fear from me so long as you and I are on the same page. Your Master's land will be safe if you can just promise to leave Tsukune and Moka alone to handle their problems for as long as the trial exists." Ria raised her glass to Ruby in a sort of 'cheers' to accept the deal.

"So, if I allow whatever is to happen between Tsukune and Moka go naturally about it's course, and, even if he was to call me, I am to be busy or doing something that requires me to be away. That will suffice in your mother's and your view to give me the land that my Master lived on?" Ruby stirred a spoon in her cup, the edge of the blunt end scraping every so often against the porcelain.

"That will be more then sufficient." Ria agreed.

Exhaling in submission, Ruby gave just the barest nods. "Please, forgive me, Tsukune."

"This is for the best, Ruby-dono," Ria poised the cup at her lips, the brim steaming under her nose. "He was going to leave eventually and have to face our family without your aid. It is best to do it here and now while the trial is underway so that you can see we, as his new family, will take care of him now that he is one of our own."

Ruby's bare shoulders shrugged without enthusiasm.

"Silly girl, don't you see? I'm not your enemy. I actually want Moka and Tsukune to break up." Ria chided as she took a dainty sip from her cup.

Ruby raised her brows just enough to see Ria comment about the tea being a bit bitter.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll share a little secret with you," Ria beckoned with one fine manicured nail.

Ruby leaned forward. "I'm not allowed to touch or hinder Moka and Tsukune either. However, what if I could manipulate things on my end and, say, things were to work in your favor it would be more then enough to satisfy my want to hurt my darling sibling enough to sate my revenge."

The dark haired witch said nothing but wait to hear more.

"And how would things work in my favor?"

"Easy. Lets say that Tsukune does choose to leave Moka someone will need to be there for him in his time of need, hmm?"

Ruby nodded.

Ria poured a little more sugar into her tea and took a bigger drink. "Rather strong, isn't it?"

"It is. As you were saying?"

"My father won't allow Tsukune to leave the family. No matter what happens between him and my whore of a sister, his blood is ours and honor will demand that he stays in the family no matter what. Should he decide to find another mate other then my sister, the choices will either be one of his other daughters. I would very much like to be the one that is eventually chosen to be his mate after I have proven myself to him that I can be more then just his tormentor."

Ruby's brow lowered on her nose, her voice becoming hot with warning. "Stay away from him."

"Or what? You'll throw tea at me?" Ria chuckled as she downed the cup and hummed about it still leaving a bitter aftertaste.

Ruby put her own cup down, untouched, and shook her head. "You have no idea what I am capable of, Ria. Don't confuse my will or ability to that of Tsukune."

"Oh me, oh my, I am beginning to like you Ruby-dono. Even after knowing what you could possibly lose, you still have the courage to bare your teeth at me. I'm so glad to see you won't go down without a fight. Please, tell me what can you do to stop me?" Ria leaned herself comfortably on the flat of her desk while supporting herself with one hand.

Everything in the vampire's demeanor oozed confidence.

"You know magic," Ruby flicked her wrist, making her stave appear from out of the ether and solidify in her hands. "Those seals on my door were not something easily dismantled. I know because my master showed me."

Ria tapped one finger on her lips and considered it. "I dabble in the art enough to have a strong understanding of the fundamentals and it's branches, especially in invocation, summoning, and most of it's darker elements like necromancy. You're right, those seals were rather complex, but it's not difficult for someone who has had over several centuries of study to overcome. I'm sure for what little time you shared with your master, she did well to show you what she could in her time. I compliment you on your skill."

"Tell me, Ria-sama," Ruby's voice become like ice, like murder and red hate. "Have you ever studied alchemy?"

As soon as the words came out of Ruby's mouth, Ria had only to glance at her empty cup and her host's untouched one to realize that there may have been a little more in the tea then just sugar.

Preparing herself for some kind of assault, Ria charged her youkai to it's demonic height...

**"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!"**

Lord Akashiya's most powerful daughter crumpled to the ground noisily, rolling off the desk in a graceless pile of papers and broken porcelain pieces with her blood red eyes and fangs exposed in a scream that no longer made noise.

Hands now smoking with brilliant white fire bearing claws and gouging the ground like steel as they tried to come to some kind of semblance of normalcy...

They found none.

Ruby was kneeling down in front of Ria, tilting her head with her scepter clutched in one hand while she reached out and grabbed Tsukune and Moka's tormentor with the other. "It's an interesting mix when not all the herbs in the tea are for the sake of flavor. Some have counter effects that actually cause the youkai in your body to turn upon it's own maker. There are some very rare herbs in there that do that can actually cause mana and youkai energy to damage the body as much as it would normally protect it. So, the more powerful you are is actually more damaging to your own self."

Lurching herself into a mess of fire and black form, Ria shut off the flow of youkai and fell into smoking twitches at Ruby's floor, panting as if she'd just been rescued from drowning.

Predatory eyes peeked out from under long lashes at Ruby.

"I don't need to be a vampire to kill you." She snarled when Ruby's gem lit up and Ria was in for another surprise.

Electricity danced about her body, making her convulse into fits at Ruby's feet.

"The sugar was actually only a third of the powdered content, one part was granulated pure sea salt that has been blessed by a bishop of true faith, and the rest is my own little concoction my master showed me to prepare for such events as this, making the salt sweeter in nature after blending it with different types of fructose. It has a purifying affect that is usually doused on the outside of a creature who is allergic to any kind of purifying solution such as vampires or the undead of most kind."

Letting Ria catch her breath, the smell of burnt flesh began to spread not only from Ria's clothes, but from the pores of her body and out of her nose, ears, and lips.

"I can't imagine what it must feel like to have it consumed and spread through you like some kind of holy penance. The pain must be unimaginable." Ruby shook her head as she walked away slowly, picking up the deed that was on her desk that held the title of 'Witch's Knoll' at it's top.

"Why would you do this?" Ria gasped once she was able to steady her voice and her breathing enough to speak in respectful acknowledgment to her underestimated torturer. "You know what I can do to your master's property-"

"I am doing this _because_ of my master, Ria." Ruby's sigh came from the tips of her toes as she brought the deed to her lips in a gesture of farewell and dropped the deed for what it exactly was...

...just a piece of paper.

"My master taught me that nothing," Ruby kneeled down and gave Ria her most earnest and sincere glare, "_Nothing_ is more important then family and friendship. She would turn over in her grave if she was to find out I gave up one of my most precious people for the sake of something as superfluous as land, even one as grand as Witch's Knoll. You wouldn't know anything about my views on true love and honor to those who mean more to me then my own worth. You say that he is part of your family and you will take care of him? Then also know that THIS is how I take of my family!"

Mikogami's aide stood proud and womanly before the creature in a cindering, smoldering pile at her feet.

"I am a witch, Sekitan Ria! You may know magic but you have never truly met a sister of the covenant like myself. I am Tojou Ruby, loyal friend and woman in love with Aono Tsukune and all of his friends and deadly enemy to all who wish to hold any of us in fear. Realize this! I will not be deterred from my duties! Not by you, by Moka, by Mikogami...no one!"

Respect and honest submission registered in Ria's eyes.

In the rare too few many times in her life, she had been defeated. This time wasn't by overwhelming brute strength as she had been with Akasha, but by guile and self confidence, simple science and magical tricks that she should have known as well.

It would seem that even those who were not elite monsters like herself were more then aware of the tricks needed to subdue someone as powerful as herself for the sake of those precious to them.

"You _will not_ control me, Ria. I am Tsukune's friend and I. Love. Him. Nothing you can test me with, hurt me with, destroy under your name that is not mine of my own flesh, my own spirit, or my mind will prevent me from doing my part to keep him safe so long as I breathe life in me. Do you understand me? You may see him as a possession in your family because of his blood, but I see him in mine because of his spirit and his heart! Not even someone as special to him as his wife will keep me from my promise to protect him! Do you hear me, Ria? No one else's family is more important to me then my own and he is a part of it! No one!"

However, even with the most grandest of gestures must come at a price.

When Ruby flared her own mana to punctuate her rant, saliva and blood shot out of Ruby's mouth like a small fountain across the room to the base of her desk. The front of her dress was soon covered with speckles of froth and bloody bubbles as she heaved for air nosily, wetly.

"No," Ruby swayed as her scepter fell from her fingers and she clutched at the edge of her desk. Her hair stuck to her face and the scent of her her own bile reached her nose as a wave of nausea tripped over the edge of her skirt to fall on her side.

"Not like this...not this way...I can't...I...can't..."

The cold wet stone floor bruised her cheek and vertigo set deep within her.

_It can't end like this! I have to stay up! I have to get back on my feet or...or..._

A shooting stab of pain thrusted into her, pulling her out of consciousness.

Before darkness took her, she saw Ria getting back onto her feet and walking towards her.

Click...

Click...

Click...

Click...

Ria's heels echoed like taps of a hammer to nails in her coffin.

Her musical lilted sing song'd words like a herald of death when the dark haired witch finally lost consciousness.

"~Ru-by-do-no, come back, come back, from wherever you are.~"


	39. Ch 39 And Meant It

**AN:** I want to personally thank Lord of the Land of Fire and Grrdraxin for helping me beta and edit this chapter. It was a long time coming and Grrdraxin spent a good amount of time with me hashing back and forth into the late hours. My personal thanks for that, you were an immense help. Lord of the Land of Fire is always an incredible source of inspiration and I cherish him always for his efforts.

Thank you both very much.

Respectfully,

Your Mistress.

* * *

Ch 39 Get What You Wanted

"Make yourself comfortable, Tsukune."

It was probably the first time Moka had ever opened the door for Tsukune. Under that observation, she also noticed the first of many signs that kept her even more wary of her beloved man. She was already feeling the affect of his silence on their walk from Yukari's room to the one they had been assigned. Every step she took in silence, every time she tried to bring her hand close to his and was not received, Aono Moka felt her anxiety mount to pins and needles crawling inside her skin.

She dreaded to know what he was brooding about...

...yet her curiosity was eating away at her securities. The vampire heiress needed to know how to fix what she had sown.

They were finally alone in a room for the first time in over a week and he had not said a single word, had not even looked at her, or tried to do anything that had reminded her so much of her beloved Tsukune, her husband.

_His eyes, his mind are so far away_, Moka thought with disquiet. _I'm right here and he's not even thinking of me. Tsukune, please look at me._

But he didn't.

The soft brown eyes that used to hold her with such devotion now scanned the room as to measure what was there, how much space it had, where each room was...even the location of the toilet seemed to garner more attention from him than his wife. It was strange to be in a room they shared and her not have to fight herself away from him kissing her, touching her, adoring as if his whole world rest in her breath, her warmth, her smiles…her overall happiness.

She wondered who this man was now, this stranger, and how could she get him to be the precious person who had saved her as many times as she saved him

Her husband, her mate.

Moka fidgeted with the bentos in her hands. She had carried them back and that was something she had also been unfamiliar with. For as long as Tsukune and her had been boyfriend and girlfriend, engaged up to and well after their marriage, Tsukune had always carried whatever was in her hands.

Now the lovely bindings that held the wooden boxes together were starting to dig a little into her palms. It didn't hurt so much as it was just one more reminder that things had changed and proof that Tsukune's endearing and generous nature was no where to be seen.

What other little things were gone because of what she'd done?

"I could heat this up, if you'd like, Tsukune." Moka was already in motion, placing the two bentos on the counter top in their efficient kitchen. She pulled one of her sleeves to her blouse up to her elbows and reached for a few pans to reheat the chicken and rice mix.

When he didn't answer, she turned to see him cross the room and slide a window open to gaze out into the dark night sky.

The air was cool, the night full of humidity and memories. So many memories.

He actually smiled a little.

"It's a nice night." He said out loud to no one.

Moka stopped to listen to him, glad to hear him say anything again. Watching him gaze out into the evening and hopefully reminiscing of better times, she prayed he could find it in himself to look past the present and move on towards a brighter future.

"It feels weird being here at the Youkai Academy after all this time with you in the same room, Moka. How long has it been? Five years? Maybe more?" Even though he spoke to her, it was obvious he was addressing himself with a different persona, as if his conversation was with a ghost 'her' in their past.

She continued to work and let him speak his mind.

His wife would let him continue unhindered while warming up their food.

"Maybe less," Tsukune continued carelessly, thoughtlessly as he folded his arms along with windowsill to gaze out into the nothing about them. "We used to have little get togethers over there, didn't we?"

She saw him point his finger in the direction of a certain shady looking tree when he continued.

"Yeah, everyone would start there after school and stay late into the night discussions about the newspaper, argue about what should be printed and what shouldn't. Gin was horribly lazy and Nekonome-sensei was just a completely helpless mentor."

He chuckled, rubbing his head as a patient parent would at their clumsy child.

"I wonder how she's doing. Probably still on staff waiting for the next class to start. I sure she'll still be as clueless with them as she was with us."

He looked up at the ceiling, trying to pull something out of the past by focusing on a spot somewhere beyond the sheetrock and lighting.

"I bet I can still remember where I sat in her class. It was on the right, just off to the side and in front of Kurumu and in front of you. I really wish I could go back to that time. Everything was a lot easier, hmm?"

Moka turned her eyes just enough to see if he was still lost in his own conversation with himself and probably the mental image of her in that time.

She wasn't sure, but his mood seemed to improve. The man of her life seemed in better spirits after his melancholic daydreaming, but he also seemed more detached for some reason.

He _was_ talking, so Moka decided to just nod. If he wanted to hear more from her, he would ask her directly. If not, then she at least acknowledged that she was listening.

She pulled two small plates from the cabinets and started to scoop food into them in a nice, potpourri piles with a helping of rice on the side.

The edge of her hands wiped at her cheek. She knew where he was going with this, but she didn't have the heart to put her two cents in. The claw of festering guilt in her wasn't ready to let go of her heart, her soul just yet.

First he had to forgive her and then show her that she was absolved of what she had done.

_Please, please forgive me, Tsukune..._

"Still, if we could go back in time, what would we do?"

She opened her mouth to answer, saying that she probably would not have acted so rashly, perhaps just wait and see if the both of them could, at least, come to a sort of compromise, but he didn't give her the chance.

"Ruby asked me if I had a chance, would I have ever come to Youkai Academy in the first place or spend those high school years in the human world." A brief look of relief softened the pained arch in his brow.

It worried Moka enough for her to finally voice one of her many fears.

Did he regret even meeting her?

"What did you say?" She called out over her shoulder, wiping her hands on a towel and going towards the fridge. She had made some tea before hand and was already getting two cups out for both of them.

He was so silent, so still that she was sure he wasn't going to answer her. Deciding to place the beverages on the table and get the utensils, she almost dropped the glasses of tea when he did.

"What does it matter? It's not like we can change the past."

_It does matter, because I want to know whether or not you regret meeting me!_

Moka had to try and gather her self better then what she was doing now. Breathing was becoming a challenge and standing was starting to follow a staggering close second. Her Tsukune was not a cruel man, but he was intentionally letting her know that lines were crossed between them that could never be undone.

With Inner Moka's voice now dormant, Outer was left to fend for herself with her own actions leaving her uncertain of where she stood in her husband's eyes.

She deserved this and was ready for the repercussions. Moka had never wanted him to just yell at her so badly. Anything, even screaming obscenities at her would be better then this cool, detached, almost disassociated ambiguity he had put between them now. If he felt anything, even rage or anger, sadness or even contempt towards her, it would be enough that he 'felt' something worth fighting about then this aloof blase' apathy she was enduring. What really concerned her was he was doing it without true intent. He was being his polite, neutrally non confrontational self.

Strangers probably had more warmth towards each other then they did at this time.

Mrs Aono decided to at least start with something simple and take the first step.

"I'm glad you are okay, Tsukune."

"Pardon?" Tsukune turned to take her in over his shoulder. He seemed lost in his thoughts and into the vast night before him that had not actually expected to carry a conversation with her.

So she clarified softly, turning to give him a sincere squint of her eyes.

"When you left," Moka collected chopsticks for each of them, placing them in front of the dishes of reheated food and drink. "I was worried about you. I'm glad you found a place to stay and that you're okay."

Tsukune shook his head, "Yeah, I could tell how happy you were that Ruby was there for me."

Another experience between them that brought unpleasant actions to mind made her cheeks darken. "Tsukune, I-"

"I guess so." He shrugged and looked away, not giving her a chance to say more. "I really didn't know what to do, Moka. I mean, where could I go? I couldn't go back to you."

With so little said, he said so much.

A part of her wanted to shout out that he could, but she wasn't dumb enough or blind enough to not realize how bad of a circumstance that would have been. Her and Gin were still doing...things.

"The buses were closed down to get to the train station and it was too far away to walk. I guess I had enough money to call a cab to get me to a subway, but I didn't have anything on me. Luckily Busdriver-san was there, out of nowhere really. He just appeared and asked me if he could take me anywhere. That's how I got here and Ruby attacked me, thinking I was some kind of intruder. Looking back on it now, I think it's kind of ironic, don't you?"

"Sit down and eat, Tsukune." She pulled out a chair and waited for him, watching him move tiredly and without any heart or energy.

The Tsukune before her was just a shadow of the man she knew, maybe not even that.

As he pulled the chair under him, she let her hands linger on his shoulder and move to kiss his cheek like she had, but she felt him flinch under her touch like a man trying to get fresh with a woman who was not receptive.

It was so odd to see him react like so.

It was also disheartening.

Folding her hands in front of her properly, Moka swept her hair behind her shoulder when she sat across from him, waiting for him to at least 'see' her. He still had yet to take her in fully, want to look at her with 'some' remnants of the affection he'd always had for her.

Every minute was proving they were only familiar with each other by name.

The identical chop sticks were gathered into her hands and a murmur of 'Itadakimasu' was prayed.

Tsukune had not waited for her to finish praying or even offer his own few words of thanks.

He chewed his first bites tastelessly, staring at some spot behind her without interest.

She continued where he had left off in their conversation.

"Why do you think it was ironic that Ruby attacked you, Tsukune? She was probably just doing her job to protect these lands as she was instructed. You can't blame her for that."

"No, I can't," he smiled mirthlessly, emotionlessly. "But, I think she did the right thing when she had me snared with the vines and plants of this land. She waited till she saw I wasn't a threat and then let me go. Had I been a person seeking her or any other person in her Master's realm harm I'm sure I would have been dealt with harshly." He paused to look at her now, take her in fully as she had wanted him to.

It wasn't the reception she had hoped for, though.

He was obviously still holding a lot of emotion towards her, but what he had expressed with his words or demeanor was not even a shadow of his once pleasant demeanor towards her.

It was just like he didn't care.

"I wonder if things would have gone differently if I had done the same."

_Here we go_, Moka thought with reluctance.

"I'm sure they would have," she felt that was the safest and honest answer she could give him.

It wasn't the best.

"Of course," Tsukune rebutted with a shake of his head. "Who would I attack, though? Gin for coming into my house in answer to your invitation or you for inviting him, Moka? What would that solve? What's the difference would it have made? You could just as easily have done it behind my back? I suppose I should be glad you had the honesty and fortitude to show me how far your level of resolve is."

Moka had only taken one bite of her food and it was already not sitting well.

"Or was this a way to express to me, at that moment, how low you viewed me as a person, as someone who loved you, put you above all things. I mean, that's it, isn't it? You were showing me my 'place'?"

She sat her chopsticks on the edge of the plate. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"I'm really sorry for what I did, Tsukune. I don't know what else to tell you or how I can make it up to you. You just have to tell me and it will be done. I don't know what else there is to say." Moka's voice was barely audible over the sound of her breathing, or the way her hair brushed against each other like fine fabric in the wind.

Tsukune may have heard her remorseful words, but seemed unwilling to act upon them.

He kept eating without appetite.

"You know, thieves always talk about how sorry they are when they're caught, Moka. However, if they didn't want any problem to begin with they, would not have attempted to steal in the first place. Intent is the difference between an accident and deliberate torment."

Moka found her self speechless. What could she say to that very accurate description of what she had done?

"Would you be sorry if I had said for us to go ahead and not allow our children to have a human influence, Moka?"

That confused her a bit.

"I don't think so, because we wouldn't have fought. We'd still be together and things would have been the same as they were."

Now he stopped eating and rested his wooden utensils along the edge of his plate. "_I_ wouldn't have been happy."

Moka wasn't sure where he was going with this.

He could see that and tried to explain his point to her.

"Just like you say, I don't understand where your fears of having our children brought up among humans. You don't understand how it feels for me to separate from my family or expect them to not be part of the one I am raising."

"I know your parents are good people, Tsukune, but I would have been there to compensate you in any way I know how. We would have sent them pictures, allowed them to talk on the phone, and even send gifts in their name to appease your parents want to see them. We could have explained that we were to busy at work or traveling to visit, Tsukune. If you had faith in me I could have made it more then worth your-"

Now he chuckled.

"Isn't that the whole purpose of Youkai Academy, Moka? For us monster's to learn how to coexist with humans? By even coming to this school and staying with me through the whole time wouldn't that prove that we could raise children around humans without worry of some kind of slip up of some kind? I mean, your fears in that sense have no foundation."

"But when humans are together and around someone as different as I am…I was afraid for our kids. Your experiences and mine are just so opposite, Tsukune. Why can't you see I was just being protective of them, Tsukune?"

"Your protectiveness of your children isn't in question, Moka, but how you went about hurting me. If it shows anything, you will go to monstrous and cruel means to get what you want."

She wanted to say more, but was caught off guard by his other question.

"So, if things went the way you wanted this whole fiasco could have been avoided, but since I had stuck to what I wanted you had to put me in my place, huh?"

"I said I was sorry," She voiced in the smallest sound possible. "I never meant for things to go that far, Tsukune."

"No, you just expected me to surrender, to cave in and agree to deny my family any connection to my children. Moka, do you even understand how much you were asking of me? Did you for one second think about how clearly firm I was on my choice that I _didn't_ do anything because I knew it was pointless? Only you could have stopped yourself. Instead all you cared about was showing me how far you'd be willing to go to have your children raised as you want."

_Children raised as _'I'_ want? Doesn't he mean raised as _we_ want?_

Moka noticed him already separating them at this level and it was a terrible sign...just so terrible.

"I just don't see how we can get past this," her husband sounded exhausted and defeated.

Moka, on the other hand, took a breath that was as sharp and painful as a knife to the heart.

She couldn't let him feel this way anymore.

"We have to, Tsukune." She repeated what her Inner self had said when they were walking back. "You're my husband and we've suffered worse then this. Remember what Ria did to you? We got through that-"

"It's funny that you should mention that," Tsukune lifted the cup of tea by his plate and took a sip. "**_I_** had wanted to confront her about it. It was your choice to let me go with her and do those things with me, Moka."

**_Flashback_**

"You haven't come here just to visit," Moka said sternly.

Still lying on his bed she propped herself up with her elbows. "You know, brother dear, when we first met I wondered why you cared so much for the humans. Now of course it's obvious, being a former rat yourself it's natural that you would sympathize with your fellow vermin."

Tsukune and Moka shared a nervous look.

Ria pretended not to notice and continued. "I don't care of course, in my eyes you are a vampire now. What you were before doesn't matter. Father on the other hand is a bit old fashioned about these sorts of things. If he were to find out the truth he would be insulted. He might take out his anger on you… and on your whole family."

"Are you threatening me?" Tsukune said angrily.

Moka placed a restraining hand on his arm. "What do you want Ria? If you just wanted to tell father you would have. Obviously you're after something else."

Ria grinned merrily. "Oh me, oh my that's true. I do want something in return for keeping Tsukune's little secret." She looked directly at him and slowly licked her lips. "I want to share."

Moka gasped and paled.

Tsukune looked questioningly at her and then back at Ria. "I don't understand, share? Share what?"

"You," Ria said sweetly.

Moka lowered her head. "Very well," she said in a hoarse whisper.

"Oh goody!" Ria grabbed a hold of his arm possessively. "I can't wait! Let's get going Tsukune."

He stared at Moka in total disbelief. "Moka-chan! What are you saying?"

"I hate this Tsukune," she said miserably. "But it's the only way to protect you and your family. If you don't agree she'll tell father and I have no idea what he'd do."

"There, it's all settled then!" Ria dragged him from his room unwilling to wait.

Moka stood there miserably and watched her sister take him away.

**_End Flashback_**

"You may have hated what she did to me, Moka," Tsukune was looking far away again, remembering so much that he had kept to himself, "but I would never have put myself through that willingly. You made that decision for me."

Moka wanted to argue that she had only agreed in order to protect his family. By bringing Tsukune to her father's attention _she _had indirectly put them in danger. She had felt compelled to protect them even at the cost of letting Ria have her way with her beloved. Tsukune however gave her no chance to answer.

"I'm going to assume that since you thought you could use my body so whimsically and against my will or without my permission that you could do the same with yours?"

"You said you enjoyed it," She voiced in a tone that was hurt yet accusing.

Tsukune stared back at her as if he was surprised by her statement.

He really was.

"My body enjoyed it, Moka. I even told you that night that I had, but I didn't desire it willingly. Had I a choice in the beginning to fight her I would have, but you already set things in motion in my name."

Her response almost left him speechless.

"You could have fought her," She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth at this point. "If you didn't want to then you sure didn't show it!"

Why had she said that?

_Because_, she realized, _it was what I was really feeling._

"I see," Tsukune was nodding, starting to look at her and not in the way she'd hoped. "So with Ria you wanted me to take a stand, but with you I was supposed to just lie down? Is that how it is, Moka?"

When she didn't answer, he turned her position over in his mind and agreed.

"I guess I could have fought her, but what was the point of you telling me to go with her? I would have had your support there, or was this just a sign that you wanted me to do the right thing on my own even if it's against what you told me."

She shook her head, a little confused.

"If you're askew by that logic, Moka, you are not the only one. You seem to contradict what you want unless it is against your choices. I was alone with Ria, a woman who had threatened my family and had your support to do with me as she pleased. Trust me, she did…everything she wanted."

The ghost of the memory lingered heavily in his eyes.

Moka decided to stay quiet.

"I guess you're right, Moka. Once I had my first taste of what I had to 'endure', I'm assuming you think I just decided to not fight anymore and let what she wanted 'happen to me'. Since I could use the excuse it was against my 'will', I was a victim and, thus, subject to absolution and forgiveness because I felt I couldn't control my environment."

Moka said nothing, just continued to listen while he relived that horrible time in their relationship.

"I fought her till she got bored with me and left us alone, Moka. Believe what you will."

Looking away, she knew that she had spurned a sore spot in their relationship by mentioning what she had.

"Is that why you brought Gin to our home, Moka? You wanted to be with someone because I had so many nights with your sister?"

Her fingers rested in her lap guiltily.

Tsukune stood up like some harbinger from hell as he looked at the top of her pink crown. "Don't tell me all of this was some kind of ruse so you could get back at me for that."

"It wasn't, Tsukune," Moka answered finally, her eyes tilted up at his towering glare. "I...I have always blamed you for not fighting back, though. No, I didn't sleep with Gin because of Ria, but I have always been angry about it."

Tsukune's hard brown eyes were staring at her honest green one's.

This may have been a conversation a long time in the making.

"Fine," Tsukune sat back down and looked over his glass of tea at her when he took another sip. "So you didn't forgive me."

"I did!" Moka reached for his hand, but he settled it back on his lap.

Her fingers eventually found itself back onto the top of her thighs with his rejection wounding her. "I...I was always angry about it, though."

"Well Moka." Tsukune shook his head. "You do realize there's a difference between what happened with your sister and I then with you and Gin. Ria instigated things. No, I didn't fight her, but nothing that happened was my choice. _You_ called Gin. _You_ invited him into our bed right in front of me! You can go on and on how I could have stopped it but the plain and simple truth is that no one was forcing you Moka. It was _your_ choice all along! So if you're still angry with me over my part in what happened with Ria how much angrier do you think _I_ am since what happened was entirely your idea?"

She looked down to avoid his fury. How had he put her so completely on the defensive? Wasn't all this really his fault? Why couldn't he understand that all it would have taken was a word of agreement and she would have gladly sent Gin on his way. Now he was even making her feel guilty about her anger over him and Ria.

"That's in the past," she murmured. "I forgave you for that a long time ago."

She couldn't understand why her words only appeared to make him even more upset.

"What else, Moka?" He asked tiredly from his side of the table. "What else do you want to blame me for, hmm?"

She fidgeted under the table with her thoughts churning in her eyes.

Was he really giving her this much freedom to speak her mind?

If so, at least they're communicating and revealing what they feel.

"I...I wish you had just chosen me and spurned the other girls' affections, Tsukune."

Yes, she was being greedy, but she was also being honest about something that had always bothered her and if he wanted to know, she was going to tell him.

He made a sound that he already knew that.

"I had always chosen you, Moka." Tsukune leaned back into his chair and his hands curled up in front of him in a gesture of redundancy. "But I was always trying to prove myself to you. Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari were there to support us more times then not, but we wouldn't have survived half of our trials had it not been for them."

"You never told them to leave you alone." She mumbled into her shirt, a small mouse like noise.

"But I didn't have to, Moka. They already knew and so did I. You were my only one that I had eyes for."

...were_ the only one I had eyes for_...

Again, he was speaking of her in a past tense.

She didn't like it.

"They kept trying, though. Kurumu kept pouncing you. Mizore was always trying to kidnap you and have a baby with you. Yukari...well..."

Thinking of their cute, perverted friend in the past brought a smile to their lips.

She was quite the handful.

"They were being themselves, Moka. They have their goals with their societies just like you and I do. They came to me because a part of me DID want to help them. Can you blame Mizore for wanting to have a baby with me when her whole tribe focuses on their snow maidens giving birth to as many children as possible? Did you know that her husband is infertile now?"

Moka blanched a little. "Really? I thought she was done having all the children she could."

Tsukune shook his head. "No, the Snow Priestess has put out a list of men to be her donor to give her one last child."

Moka poked at her food with her chop sticks. "I'm guessing your name is on it."

He nodded, but took a good look at her eyes to judge her reaction to his next words. "So is Gin's."

She stopped in mid poke, but kept moving as if trying to recover her miscue.

Tsukune saw it and it was obvious he was thinking of so many things he wasn't ready to voice to her...

...or was he?

"Ruby thinks it would be a wonderful opportunity for Mizore. Her words were, 'He would give her strong, healthy children.' Don't you agree?"

Moka shrugged, glancing back at her food and then at him out of the corner of her eyes.

There was one question he HAD to know, he had to ask.

"Are you jealous, Moka?"

"No," She looked straight up at him, her eyes narrowed in a rare show of anger.

He had no doubt that she was telling the truth, so he moved on to the next. It was obvious, though, that there was some relief when she answered so quickly and with so much conviction.

"I would have guessed you would have, being as how you chose him to give you children that you wanted instead of me." While his tone wasn't angry or vindictive, it was a bitter self depreciating one that was meant more to wound him then throw a barb at her.

The young wife wanted to say that it wasn't true and that she had wanted to give him the family he has always talked so earnestly about, but she just didn't agree with how he wanted to raise them.

However, what could she defend herself with, especially considering how she had not only proven that she wanted Gin to give her a child but the constant and extremely vigorous sex she had with him after wards.

Now was not the time...or ever, for that matter, as to how many times or how unprotected her and Gin spent that night copulating what he had just said.

"It...It would be the greatest honor of my life if you would still give me a child, Tsukune." Moka couldn't wrap up everything she felt better then by just saying what she had right there.

However...

"Why would I?"

Moka swallowed the growing lump in her throat, but it came back with a vengeance.

"Because you're my husband...and you want children and...and I have always wanted to give them to you." Her voice broke with the earnest sincerity that she couldn't express without touching him, holding him, pressing her self bodily to show how much she couldn't gather herself properly without him being there for her. "Didn't you know?"

Her mate stared at her, and when she looked back, it was to a young, beautiful woman who seemed very fragile and very, very alone.

It did not stop him from asking something very necessary and very hurtful to her wounded image.

"Aren't you pregnant now?" His fingers clenched into fists as he watched her soulful eyes plead to him.

Now, they looked away shamefully.

"I'm not pregnant." She said resolutely, firmly.

"You've taken a test?"

"No," She answered quietly.

"Then how do you know?"

"Because...because I can't be."

"Why? If you haven't checked then-"

"I just can't be!" She covered her face with her hands and cried.

Like an avalanche of emotion, she broke down and wept bitter, painful sobs into her untouched food.

"Because if I am then...then...my whole family will find out how far I went because I wanted you to just listen to me. Ria will make fun of me for eternity and my father will disown me and my mother...I don't know what she'll do but...but above all she'll probably be so disappointed in me that she'll leave me again! Then you...you won't love me anymore or be my friend...you'll hate me and then...then...we won't be married and it would be all my fault!"

Normally, Tsukune would have jumped through hoops to comfort her, hug her, take her into his arms and tell her how things will be okay, because he'd always be there for her. No matter what, he was there for her. Now...

He stared at her uncomprehending. She had been so damn _eager_ to have Gin give her a baby.

"If having Gin's baby was going to be such a disaster then why did you do it?"

"I never meant for it to go that far!" She wailed. "I thought you would stop me! When you didn't I… I felt like you would never take me serious if I stopped everything right then and there. I just felt like I didn't have a choice."

He shook his head wearily and with a small amount of empathy. "If it's any conciliation, Moka, you succeeded. I have no doubt you'll do that again."

It was just so amazing how he used the simplest words to convey how much he distrusted her and how much she hurt him.

"I won't do that ever again, Tsukune," She clasped her hands hopefully, "I promise…I just felt like I had too."

"You 'had to' is an option you could have...should have avoided Moka." Tsukune offered without any real heart. "Either way, I'm sure if you are pregnant you'll have plenty of support, Moka."

Now Moka was seriously afraid.

He was talking about her being pregnant so lightly that his mindset was already past her own...

To hear him say that she would have support if she had Gin's child was so bizarre! It was as if nature had turned itself around in her eyes. Up was down, white was black...everything couldn't be right if he was supporting her like a friend if his wife was having someone else's child.

"I'll make sure to talk to whoever I have to for me to get my stuff moved out of the apartment, get the divorce put in order, and I'll be more then happy to give you everything. There's nothing there I want anyways..."

Why was he talking like this? He's speaking as if it's already over and she has yet to even know if she's pregnant or not.

"Stop it." She breathed out of her lips so quietly he didn't hear her.

"It may take some time, but I'll go by later to pick up some of my clothes and toothbrush, when I can, of course. I'm going to stay here to be with Yukari, unless something comes up about me being in trouble and I have to go some where else."

This was going the wrong way and he wouldn't stop! It was already planned for her and him and he has had time to feel comfortable with it! Didn't he know how horrible she felt about this and how much she needed to be with him!

He just couldn't leave her!

"Please, stop talking Tsukune." Her hair fell over her face as she hiccuped towards the table, her shoulder's shivering with the wracking sobs following.

Yet, he just kept going...slowly, easily, effortlessly tearing her apart...

...and she had done this to him just as he was to her.

"I hope you don't mind, but I think it would be best if I live with my mom if I go back. I really don't think..."

Moka looked up from her soft pink locks as if another reality struck home.

Tsukune caught it as he had so many of her other miscues. "What?"

"Your mother wants you to call her when you get back." Moka didn't have the nerve or the heart to tell him that Aono Kasumi was already privy to much, much more.

"She called?" He looked up as if trying to remember why she would call. "Oh, that's right. We were supposed to have dinner with her a few days ago. I'll explain to her why I couldn't make it. She'll be disappointed to hear we broke up."

_…broke up…_

"No," Moka stood up, her tear streaked face and red eyes pleading down at him. "We're _not_ broken up, Tsukune. You...you can't..."

"Why shouldn't I, Moka?" he was obviously settled with the idea and was completely at ease. "You lied to me."

"Lie to you?" She took a few steps around the table to finally touch him, put flesh to his flesh.

Things were always so much easier to forgive if he could 'feel' her sincerity.

"When we got married," He didn't move from his seat or away from her when she felt her arms wrap around his neck and bury her face into his shoulder. "You said you would be faithful to me, honor me, forsake all others...I think we have the tape somewhere."

Tsukune was still not upset. He could have been talking about the weather or how nice the room was spacious with how he talked to her right now.

Moka was quivering like a broken soul.

"I know, Tsukune...I know."

He just nodded, patting her hand in a mediocre gesture of sympathy.

"But, we also promised for better or worse!"

Tsukune huffed into the air, looking back into the best day of his life now being challenged because of his worst day.

"I did promise you that, didn't I?" Tsukune tapped his fingers over his glass of tea as Moka continued to squeeze her arms around his shoulders.

One thing caught her attention that she had been so amiss with every one of her prideful desires that she forgot one of her most basic and rudimentary interests in Tsukune when he was just a boy she ran into with her bike the first time they met.

He still smelled soooo good.

Moka's fingers snaked around him possessively, her body aligning with him in an intimate way that was seductive and alluring as only a vampire could with their prey. Before she knew it, a breathy exhale escaped her lips and her lips parted.

"Tsukune..."

Her fangs hovered over his neck when she was stopped by something she had been expecting.

Tsukune hadn't moved whether to stop her or to encourage her. If anything, he seemed content to let her do as she would.

"Go ahead, Moka-chan."

He called her chan! Moka almost wept when he said that! Her heart soared and an appreciative mewl escaped her as her lips latched onto his neck and her teeth dug through his skin.

Like nectar, like essence of pure rapture bleed into her mouth. Part of her, feminine parts, quivered in ecstasy and near delirium when she swallowed her first mouthful. Her breath inhaled through her nose and his scent being so close to her was absolute bliss. Oh, how wonderful it was to taste him again, to relive everything they had and nourish herself in this remembered way.

It was like liquid absolution! He forgave her! How terribly wonderful! It hurt her to her core that it was this simple, yet so painful...

She hurt this man that she loved so badly!

_I _am_ a terrible person!_ She thought with another swallow full. _But, I'll make it up to him! I won't cheat on him ever again! I'll give him his children that he wants! I'll make sure he has no doubts that I'll always be his woman! When we're done, I'll get the night gown that I brought for him and show him how much he means to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for this, Tsukune!_

When she parted from him, a shuddered breath escaped her blood tinted lips. Aono Moka sat herself in his lap, pressing herself against him and holding him with her fingers threading through the back of his hair and the other cupping the back of his neck.

"Thank you for forgiving me, Tsukune. Thank you, so much. I promise I'll make it up to you, my love. Please know, I'll do whatever it takes for you to-"

When he turned his head to look at her, it was robotically, almost zombie like. "What do you mean, Moka?"

Now she went from being completely happy to confused.

"You...you must have forgiven me, Tsukune. You called me...Moka-chan. You haven't since we've been here."

"Oh," he rubbed his neck and looked at his fingers smeared with crimson fluid. "No, I said that because," Rubbing the sticky fluid with his fingers, he looked at her with a terrible finality. "It is last time I would let you drink my blood, Moka-chan."

Large green eyes looked at him as if he said he didn't want her anymore...maybe he hadn't.

"Then why would you call me that now when you haven't the whole night we've been together, Tsukune?"

The words mumbled through her lips, her voice barely able to push sound out.

Like his words of finality about his blood, it would seem there would be more to deny her...

"Because, like my blood, Moka-san, this will be the last time I call you Moka-chan…Ever."

She was still sitting on his lap, her arms till circled around his neck in a way that anyone passing would have been sure they were lovers...

...except the look in his eyes.

There was nothing in his soft brown orbs but sympathy for Moka. Everything he had in his face, to the soft way he looked at her wounded jade green eyes to the gentle way he moved her long pink locks out of her mouth, spoke volumes of him trying to tell her as painlessly as he could that he didn't want to hurt her, but it was unavoidable now as she had made it clear on that night that if he didn't change his mind she was going to take what he had worked so hard for all those years and crumble it.

"You don't see me as your...Moka-chan...Tsukune?" The words felt like lead as they pushed through her lungs and out of her mouth.

To answer her question, the pink haired vampiress's most loved and cherished person did the most unthinkable and unexpected to her.

"Moka-san," he touched her cheek and shook his head, saying what he never thought he would. "I don't think I love you anymore."

Her Tsukune told her that he didn't love her anymore…and meant it.

Green eyes dilated as if a poisonous drug entering her veins, coursing through her to implode her heart, collapse her from the inside and destroy whatever was left of the foundation she had tried to fix with her beloved husband.

If she wanted to prove to Tsukune that she could break him by keeping her word, she had succeeded beyond her wildest dreams...or nightmares.


	40. Ch 40 Something to Consider

Ch 40 Get What You Wanted

**AN: The poetry quoted here is from T. S. Eliots's 'The Hollow Men'

* * *

**

This is the way the world ends.

This is the way the world ends.

This is the way the world ends.

Not with a bang but a whimper.

Those lines just suddenly came to her. She could not remember where they were from or if she had learned them in junior High School or at Youkai. But they were fitting.

Humans had an odd fascination with how things ended. The idea of apocalypse, of the final ending of all things held a powerful attraction for them. As if the destruction of everything they knew and cherished was some how a wondrous thing to behold. It was the basis of most, if not all, religions where they could glorify themselves in an afterlife that none of them could prove except through faith.

Over ninety-five percent of the human population believed in God or heaven, the Devil or Hell.

She knew which one she was in at this moment in time, and she prayed to whatever benevolent deity could pull her back from it to the heaven she belonged with her Tsukune.

Monsters did not share this fascination. The idea of everything they cared for dying was a horror. It would make even the strongest shudder.

Moka shuddered now. This was the end of everything she loved. Her most beloved and cherished person had done the unthinkable. He had told her he no longer loved her, and he had done it without even shedding a tear or raising his voice.

"What?" She could barely speak. She slipped off of his lap and stood up on unsteady legs.

Tsukune remained seated, looking at her with a serenity that couldn't possibly be in tune with the words he'd just spoken to her. While she could barely stand he seemed completely at peace.

He actually looked happier then he'd been since the moment Gin entered their home.

How could he be so calm? Didn't he understand what he'd just said to her? Didn't he realize what it meant? With just those few words he had just announced the end of everything they had shared together. Their lives, their marriage, all their shared dreams, all of it was ending. How could he _possibly _be at peace with that? How could he just give up everything so easily? How could he let go of her?

He...he needed her!

Her had always needed her! Just as she had always needed him. How many times has he promised to always love her and protect her? How many times had he fought for her? Risked everything for her? How could he just walk away from her?

Yet while her world was shattering he remained seated looking at her with almost disinterest. He just shrugged his shoulders as he spoke with maddening calm. "You heard me."

_What have I done?_ She thought guiltily into the dark brown eyes staring back at her, covering her mouth in a feeble gesture of suffering.

This could not be happening. It couldn't end like this.

"You're getting exactly what you asked for that night, Moka-san." Tsukune continued, still calm, still dispassionate. "If I remember correctly, your exact words were 'I don't want a human's mentality to _taint_ the upbringing of the next line of Akashiya.' Am I correct?"

She had said that, hadn't she?

"I'm sorry my influence in your life seems like some kind of impurity, Moka-san. I may have thought to highly of the idea I may have been something good for you and the children we were going to have. Don't worry, it won't happen now." He turned away to look at the wall past her, but she called out loudly to emphasize her sincerity.

"I didn't mean it, Tsukune!"

His once beloved looked away when her volume made him wince. Chewing her lip and playing with the ends of her hair. "You have always been someone special to me in everything you do. I need you to be that part of our children when they are born and raised. That night, I just wanted you to understand how much it meant to me."

"Trust me, Moka-san. I understand." Exhaling through his nose in a show of controlled anger, he opened his eyes and said. "I probably really understand for the first time. If you need any proof, I'm sure you can ask Gin. He was there for you more then I was that night."

Moka's rebuttal was to say nothing at this point.

What could she say?

She was getting no where and it was 'no where' fast Moka realized. She needed to make him see what a horrible mistake this was. There was no reason why it had to end like this. She was right here...

...ready for him to forgive her.

"Moka-san, I think this is for the best." Tsukune sighed after seeing the distress on her face. Getting up and clearing his plate and cup from the table, he finished his drink with a few gulps.

"It's not, Tsukune." Moka watched him stare into the bottom of the glass, probably wondering if there should be something stronger in there like sake. "Tsukune I never meant to drive you away!"

"This is about what you did. Moka-san, not about what you meant. If you say something and you do it, you have both intent and action against you. No matter what you intended it's what you did that counts. Trust me, I've had time to think about this. I talked with Yukari and Kurumu and I think I got some good advice."

"And Ruby," Moka interjected with a small bitter voice.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded, accepting her accusation fully, "_and_ Ruby."

"What did they say?" Moka was sure they were all pining for him to break up with her, dying to get there hands on him as soon as he took two steps away from her.

"Do you really want to know what they said, Moka-san?" Tsukune wiped his hands on a towel and folded it after he was done.

His eyes never left her's, even when he put it down on the counter top.

She nodded cautiously.

He was too eager to tell her and that only proved, once again, her perceptions of the people who had loved him, and her, were probably wrong.

"They wanted to help fix things between us, Moka-san." His fists rested on his hips, trying to meet her gaze with his glare. "I didn't tell Kurumu anything, though. After seeing what Ruby and Yukari went through, I felt it was probably the best for everyone that she just knew we were not doing well."

She couldn't face him after that. By not telling Kurumu that she had slept with Gin, he was protecting her name and her honor.

Her Tsukune really was a good man.

The vampire heiress was absolutely, positively sure Kurumu and Ruby would have been tugging at his arms to get him to bed first.

"Aghea and her aunt were a little...well," Tsukune smirked a little with a touch of humor, "They're professional succubi. It was good to see Kurumu didn't end up anything like them."

"I'm," Moka swallowed, a bit of her pride and some words she was sure to have used when the name Kurono Kurumu came to mind, "glad she was able to help you, Tsukune. Thank you for not telling her what happened that night."

"Yeah." He pushed his fingers through his hair. "Nothing good would have came out of it if I had. All I know is who is not going to be affected by this, Moka-san? I mean, where you so focused on what point you were trying to prove did you not think, for one moment, that there wasn't a single friend, a single family member who would have benefited from this?"

She couldn't answer that. There wasn't a single person that could come to mind.

Except Gin's.

"No, Tsukune." She admitted quietly.

Seeing her so easily defeated by her own actions, he spoke a little softer and a little more earnestly as a parent would a child. "However, after looking into all their eyes I asked myself 'why should I let things get any worse then they are now?' So it's best to just do what needs to be done before someone gets killed this time."

Moka was already shaking her head. "Tsukune, why can't you believe me that I'm sorry?"

"I _know_ you're sorry, Moka-san. You're sorry that things turned out like this," he started to rinse his glass and plate, pointing the end of the cup at her like some accusing finger. "It doesn't change anything though. I have no regrets about my decision. We can't live like this and I have no reason to try and make anything easy for you. I mean, I don't know what you expected of me after having sex with Gin, but I know I don't want to touch you let alone give you children anymore."

Did he understand how much his words were cutting her? They seemed crueler than anything Ria had ever said to her.

"You ended things between us when you broke your vow and took Gin into our bed."

"I didn't make love to him!" Moka voiced in hoping to make him see that what happened between her and Gin was nothing more than a physical act.

"You didn't just betray me, Moka-san. You turned to another man and asked him to give you his child." At last the calm façade was cracking a bit and some heat leaked out, enough to cause Moka to take a step backwards with her fingers laced together motioning for mercy.

"What's worse, Moka-san," He spoke with a power and authority that made her blanch much like her father did when he was upset. "You betrayed yourself."

"Tsukune?" His words confused her.

"Everything you worked so hard to build as a person of character, of standing, of honesty and love in front of our friends disappeared because of a disagreement. You defiled everything your name stood for as a woman, as person who worked so hard to be more then just another scary vampire. Worst of all, you showed me and everyone else who will learn about this that you can't keep your word as a woman who was promised to a man to be a faithful wife. As. My. Wife." He spoke those three words with a conviction that made her so desperately in love with him come back, "There is nothing more that you could possibly do to make me want you back, Moka-san."

Seeing her humbled a little by facts she could not deny, he turned away to put the plate and cup in the sink.

"You should eat. Your food is getting cold." He reminded her without any real concern. Resting his palms on the edge of the sink, Tsukune's shoulder's slumped as if some invisible yoke was pushing down on them.

Moka stood next to him and held his hands, "Tsukune, listen to me...please?"

"No," He flicked her off of him, but she refused to let him dismiss her like that.

"Tsukune." She went back and wrapped her hands around his affectionately.

Now he grabbed her hands and pushed them away. "I said no, Moka-san!"

Looking into her desperate jade green eyes he could see her pain and her fear reflected there, but they didn't matter to him any more.

"Why do I have to wait NOW?" He finally shouted at her at the top of his lungs.

His question confused her as well as made her flinch defensively.

"I tried to get you to _wait_ and _listen_ to me for weeks before you called Gin and now that you see where things have lead to you want _me_ to do what I've been trying for you to do back then?"

Flicking his hands off of her, he trudged away heavily. "I can't begin to tell you how many times I just wanted you to wait and listen...now, there really is no point. It's like telling me to lock the door after everything has already been stolen, Moka. You can't take back what you did. I can't take back what I feel. Just... just let it go. It's over."

He wasn't even looking at her when he noticed a hand gripping his pant's sleeve. Glancing down, he was a little surprised to see the pink haired top of his once most beloved person with her head bowed.

"I'm...begging you..."

He reached down and picked her up from under her arm, and sat her in a chair next to him.

"You don't have to kneel, Moka-san. I'm not angry with you anymore." Though it was forced, his voice was not longer harsh to her. "Please, have a seat."

After sitting her down, he ran his hands through his hair, but Moka was already latching on to him again. Aono Moka grabbed his fingers with both of her hands, clasping and lacing their fingers together, kissing his fingertips.

"Stop being this way with me, Tsukune! Get angry with me or yell at me! Hit me if you want, but this... this isn't you! How can you not love me any more?"

"Moka-san, you don't understand." He quietly answered, looking all the while as if the very heart of him was now just a shell of his former shy glory. "You're right, this isn't me with anyone else, but with you this is highly appropriate. There just isn't any purpose or reason to act any other way, because it would be just that. An act. It's over, Moka-san."

"Stop saying that! It can't be over! It can't! We've been through too much to break up like this!" She jumped onto him again, clawing her fingers into his shirt possessively, hoping to express how much she wanted him back by sheer strength.

"You're right, we have, Moka-san." He patted her head as one would a scolded child looking for forgiveness. "But I can't even begin to see what good would come of anything if we were to try again."

Snuffling through her nose, Moka looked up at him. It wasn't much but that was the barest flicker of hope. "You said if I worked really hard at being your wife you would take me back. Remember? Back at the cliffs when Kuyou escorted us?"

Rubbing his head at his temples, he nodded. "I did, Moka-san, but after laying with Ruby and Yukari, I couldn't stop thinking of how bad things have gotten and how much worse it's going to be if someone doesn't put a stop to this. Aren't you tired of being angry?"

He touched her face and it was the first time in a long time he spoke to her so gently.

It made her ache that it was because he wanted to separate from her. All she really wanted was for him to touch her like this, for him to simply love her as he always had.

"Aren't you tired of wondering or guessing what the other person is thinking or trying to convey by their actions and their speeches?"

"Tsukune, I just want us back together. It doesn't matter to me if it's hard."

"I don't want to hurt anymore, Moka-san. Just being with you does that to me."

She worried her lip with her teeth after looking at her dead in the eye and telling her.

"I can't stop thinking about what you and Gin did and everything that happen that night. You can't 'untouch' him from you and I can't possible get thinking of what he did to you. No husband could get over letting another man do that to his most precious person. You were her, my wife, and now, to me, Moka-san, I see you and I can't help but feel like the biggest fool."

Moka felt like one of those basins that Yukari was so fond of was made out of lead had just crushed her mercilessly at his side.

"Just tell me what you want me to do, Tsukune," She pushed herself a little closer.

He had yet to push her away this time and, with some hope, he wouldn't.

"You really want to know, Moka-san?" Tsukune tilted his head at her, looking amicable and even inviting to a chat that could prove hopeful to their union's recovery.

"Yes, please, tell me." She took his hands in her and her eyes were no longer so puffy and her smile was so bright it hurt to look at without memories flooding every part of him.

She always looked this beautiful…

"I want you to find happiness again, Moka-san." He got up and helped her back on her feet when she almost slipped on her butt. "I want you to find the man you want to have kids with that you won't have to endure any of your past mistakes. You're a beautiful, smart woman with a good heart...who made a bad choice."

If he hadn't held her up, she was sure she would have buckled her knees as his words.

"Tsukune, how can you ask me to do that?" She asked in horror'd disbelief.

"I'm just sorry that you felt you couldn't talk to me before going as far as you did. Find that special someone and do your best, okay?"

This is _NOT_ what she had expected for him to say.

"I don't want no one else but you, Tsukune!" She pushed herself against him again, but he did not respond by holding her back.

"And I don't think we should be together anymore, Moka-san. So what happens next?" he looked down at her as she wriggled uncomfortably at his comment and question.

Trembling like some kind of wet, cold dog against him, she asked quietly, "Can you please…just give me a chance?"

"To do what, Moka-san?" Even though he spoke softly, there wasn't a bit of tenderness for the sake of love for her, but for the sake of soothing a hurt he saw she was feeling.

"I don't know, but…don't make any firm decisions till after the trial? Please? Can you at least give me that?"

Tsukune furrowed his brow at her, unsure what to make of her request.

"Yeah, Moka-san," He agreed with a friendly smile, as friendly as he might have given a complete stranger. "I can do that."

* * *

When Ruby woke up it was not how she had expected.

Ria was in her lab having free reign to all sorts of devices and equipment, chemicals and tools at her disposal to put the enchantress to all sorts of painful reprocussionary purposes, so it confused her to no end that she would be in a night shirt, cleaned, and in bed.

"I took care of the blood and mess you made. Don't thank me, it was the least I could do for my inhospitable behavior."

Ria was sitting at a near by desk with a scone lit, her dark eyes scanning a sheet inside a folder that had her name on it.

Licking her lips to control her breathing, she was already trying to focus some of her mana into a spell when she saw Ria's finger waggle at her without taking her eyes off of notes in her hands. "I wouldn't do that. You're still really weak."

Ruby checked herself, with her skill and her hands.

She wasn't bound or injured in any way. Her magic was still with her and her body was...

"You're dying." Ria called out as she closed the manila folder in her hands like closing the book of Ruby's life.

"That information is private," Ruby growled, pushing herself on her elbows to glare at the vampiress from under her straight cut bangs.

The eldest daughter of Issa tapped her lips with the docket and shook her head. "It is, however it is so much more then just information to me, Ruby-dono. This," She taps the file, "Is a testament to your character as a woman who has cut her life short because of a misguided belief that Tsukune and his friends were going against your dead Master's will. You used a forbidden spell that altered your body and your very mana structure. By doing this, you also used up your whole life force to extinguish them and all of humanity surrounding Witch's Knoll in a sort of desperate last ditch attempt of retribution."

Ruby let her head fall back into the pillow of her bed, feeling very old and very wary of what Ria revealed to her.

"I think that has to be one of the noblest, bravest, and most selfless act I have ever heard. I don't think our dear little Tsukune would have done that. He's more the save the rabbits and the carrots they eat kind of person, but not you."

Ria stood up from the desk and glided over to Ruby's bed, sitting on the edge like some maternal caretaker.

"Not you." She repeated with a bit of passion. "You are not like him or any of those who feel that force and actions can be replaced simply with words. You act with your convictions, Ruby-dono. You put power and life behind your words and make those tremble at your feet if they don't respect you."

"We are not alike, Ria," Ruby sighed wearily.

"Yes, in some way, we are," Ria replied quietly, standing up and pulling the sheet further up Ruby's neck with a beautiful smile.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Ruby asked just as Ria smoothed Ruby's hair from her face.

"Witches and Vampires have always had the most curious relationships, Ruby-dono," Ria began, taking the dark tresses between her fingers and smoothing them out with an affectionate stroke. "Oh, one usually tries to out do the other, but there is no doubt that where vampires are more physically dominate then witches, your general knowledge of the mystic and beyond dwarfs our knowledge like humans do with their science."

She said the word like it was something vulgar.

"Either way, one thing between us has always been the same. Do you know what that is, Ruby-dono?" Ria asked gently as she looked down into the witch's violet eyes.

Ruby just stared back, waiting for some kind of trick or ploy.

"Honor."

She did not expect that.

"I see you don't believe me."

Ruby shook her head, showing she didn't.

"Ruby-dono, you had me dead to rights this evening. I invaded your sanctuary, boasted to your face how much better I was than you, and dangled what I thought would have been your weakness in front of you like a carrot to a donkey, and you put me in my place like child's play. Trust me, I am not so easily beguiled or misdirected. You beat me."

Ruby shrugged at her, not really caring one way or the other.

"You have honor, Ruby-dono and that you would go to such lengths for not only your Master's teachings but for your friend and love, Aono Tsukune. It's humbling and, if I may add, very romantic." Ria winked at her.

Ruby was not amused.

"This, Ruby-dono, is yours with my blessings." Ria lifted the piece of parchment labeled 'Witch's Knoll' on it and pushed it towards her bedridden patient.

Toujou Ruby stared at it long and hard. "I won't stop helping Tsukune if he needs me, Ria. Nothing you can-"

"I know, I know," Ria rolled her eyes at Ruby, "I got that. This isn't for that anymore. This is," Ria looked up and sighed with a bit of defeat, "the least I can do for someone who has shown me true loyalty and courage for a friend and loved one."

Ria placed the paper on Ruby's blanket, easily within hands reach.

She didn't take it…yet.

"What else?" Ruby asked suspiciously.

"Oh me, oh my, nothing else. If you'll excuse me, I believe I have overstayed my welcome and I must get my rest for the trial in about…oh…twelve hours from now?"

Ruby glanced at the old analog clock on the wall. It was just after midnight and the trial was scheduled for two p.m.

"What makes you think I won't tell my Master about this or Tsukune?" Ruby called out as Ria started to leave.

"Why haven't you told him about your condition?" Ria called in response.

"Are you threatening me by saying you're going to tell him that I am?" Ruby murmured quietly under breath.

"It's a simple question." Ria gestured mildly.

"It wouldn't help things." Ruby answered tiredly. "It would cause all sorts of unneeded attention to me that would only make my life worse, not better."

"Hmm," Ria agreed. "I guess that answer will hopefully suffice for why I think you won't tell. Or hope, anyways."

Ruby said nothing as Ria was about to close the door behind her.

"Ruby-dono?"

"Yes?"

"How much time do you have left?"

Ruby was quiet, but she knew it wouldn't really matter so much to tell Ria anyways. "About a year or so."

Ria's dark tresses nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

"Two reasons," Ria held one finger up. "One: I would very much like for you to become my mentor."

Ruby blinked. "You already have one: Your father."

"Yes, but he is my mentor as a vampire. I would need one as my Mistress in magic. Your abilities in certain areas of the weave are more powerful then mine and you could teach me so much more then just magic. Your lessons your Master passed on from you is going to go where after you are gone? To whom?"

Ruby thought of Yukari, but with her health and life still unsure that left apprentices numbered less then 1.

"How would I do that if I'm like this?" Ruby gestured at her weakened self. She was more then positive that even if she was to agree, she couldn't begin to trust Ria in enough time to feel she could entrust her Master's teachings to the likes of her.

"Easy, that is where," Ria shows her second finger, "comes in. I want to give you the chance to make your dreams come true and be Tsukune's lover and mate."

Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You mean-?"

"Yes," Ria's fanged lips parted in a deadly smile. "I will make you my sister of the blood and turn you. All of your human health defects will be cured and you can become Tsukune's lover and bride for all eternity."

"But, you said you wanted him for yourself."

"That's right, I did," Ria moved her hair out of her face and sniffed daintily, "But what I really want is for my sister to know her place. You have proven to be the better woman, Ruby-dono, and could you imagine all the good you could do as a vampire witch?"

Ruby said nothing at the very tempting offer.

"You could spread your Master's teachings for an eternity, help monsters and human's alike at your whim and then be Tsukune's mate and lover when Moka is found to be unfit for him."

"I can't accept-"

"Please, just think about it?" Ria tugged at her gloves and gestured patience.

With just the faintest nod, Ruby laid her head back on the pillow.

"See you at the trial, Toujou Ruby."

With that, Ria left Ruby to take into account all that happened and what didn't happen. Taking the deed into her hands, Ruby scanned the paper again as she had the first time. It was in her hands now and free to do with as she pleased.

…do with as she please…

The offer she was given by Ria was indeed tempting. To be alive to see Witch's Knoll brought into the glory it was supposed to be and with, possibly, hopefully, Tsukune there with her. No matter how much she scolded herself for thinking that, the idea was still right there.

She couldn't imagine being put in the same place that Moka had all these years and would for the eternity before them.

An eternity with Tsukune…

Thoughts of her Master's teachings came back, especially one's of need and wants.

She needed to protect her friends and her loved one's…

She also wanted to be happy through her friend's happiness as well…especially Tsukune's.

Shaking her head, she scolded herself for being greedy, but…was it so bad to be there for him for all eternity if he asked her?

Ruby touched her cheeks and fidgeted with her hair, wondering how different her life would be with pale skin and fangs.


	41. Ch 41 Mothers Supporting Their Daughters

Get What You Wanted Ch 41

"How is she?"

The surgeons and dentist with their assistants were leaving Yukari's room with their equipment in tow. The eldest man directing from the side of the bed was the one being asked at the moment by a curvaceous blue-nette with cascading locks tied into a thick pony tail that trailed down the arch of her back. In her hands were a teddy bear with a witch's hat and a pair of bat wings.s

For some odd reason, it also had on a pair of garter belts with stockings and cartoonish high heels.

A bouquet of flowers were in the voluptuous woman's other arm with balloons wishing a quick recovery and love.

"She's resting," the doctor said with detached calm. "The patient-"

"Yukari," Aghea scowled at the man with her azure eyes, "Sendo Yukari, sir. She has a name."

Flinching at her tone, he looked at his clipboard and checked the name on it. "Yes, that's her. She looks like she'll pull through, but not without a lot of work done. The little girl was lucky."

Adjusting the gifts in her arms, Kurono Aghea could only nod and sigh heavily that her cute and adorable little friend survived. "Thank you, doctor-sama."

The older gentleman was already walking away, "Don't thank me. She was going to survive even before I got here. Had it not been for her friend's vampire blood and her own will to live she would have died before she arrived."

Listening to his steps recede along with the rest of his team she asked the nurse doing her rounds if she could visit for a little bit.

"You can drop these off, but don't expect too much from her. She's still unconscious, but we have seen some positive brain activity. We think she'll be awake soon."

Freeing one hand and placing it over her eyes, Aghea wept into her palm. "Thank God...Thank God..."

Patting the taller woman's shoulder, the nurse with an off greenish blue scrubs marched past Aghea to finish the rest of her rounds.

Aghea shuffled over to the edge of Yukari's bed with her burden in each arm. "Hey, gorgeous."

The scent of antiseptics and the sounds of those meticulously high pitched beeps surrounded both people in the confining room. Looking around the bleak white walls and all the cabinets shoved full of different types of gauze, latex gloves, and assorted needs she felt very out of place.

And very worried for her little friend.

"You know, you put some color in this room with a disco ball, I'm sure I could talk my Nee-sama into putting a pole in here," Aghea chuckled nervously, placing the balloons and flowers on a near by table. "Of course, I have to give you credit. If you wanted to get a doctor's attention, this is one hell of a way to do it."

She lowered herself over Yukari's hair to whisper into her ear. "I've done the same thing, but I never had to go this far to land a doctor. I would normally just complain about chest pains. The things one of them did to me while I was in stirrups should not be medically possible. You get out of this I promise I'll introduce him to you."

Yukari's shallow breathing was her only response.

"You know, I called your mom and dad," Aghea pushed a stray dark lock of the young witchling's bob'd hair out of her face. "They're worried sick about you. I know they're on their way and will be here soon. The Headmaster is very unhappy with things and he's going to make sure they are made right. If I have to, I'll push a few buttons myself, but you make sure to get better soon, okay?"

Kurumu's eccentric mom knelt down and kissed Yukari's cheek. "My little girl always told me you were a handful and you were always in need of a good beating. Do you know how upset at me she's going to be if she sees you like this? So...get up when you can, okay? I don't like to see her cry and she's not as strong as she likes to make people believe."

Aghea's well manicured hand came up to her lips as her normal calm broke and her shoulder's shuddered. "Neither am I. I'm sorry, baby, but I have to go. When you get better come and visit me again, I'll show you how to really work the pole, girl."

She kissed Yukari's cheek one more time and left the room with both hands over her eyes, unable to see the looming form standing before her.

"Are you okay?"

The question startled her into sobriety.

"Mistress Akasha," Kurono Aghea wiped at her eyes and lowered her head appropriately, "Good evening."

"Mother Akasha, if you would, Aghea-san," Akasha patted the matron succubus's shoulder as she walked past to see Yukari's charts and stats.

"Of course, Mother Akasha," Kurumu's mother corrected herself, but found herself trailing behind and almost between the young Sendo protectively.

Akasha was very aware of the defensive gesture and raised a curious eyebrow at the svelte object of sexuality and lust between her and the patient.

"Do you think I'm here to hurt her?" Akasha finally asked with a mild hint of annoyance in her tone.

"I'm not sure what you're here to do, Mother Akasha," Aghea lowered her head respectively, "But after the beating she received from your daughter, I would hate for anything to happen without some kind of...witness."

The pink haired Queen of Vampires looked down at the woman confronting her with a mix of respect and restrained annoyance. "Is that so?"

Folding her hands properly in front of her, Aghea nodded. "It is."

"I just wanted to make sure the young woman-"

"Sendo Yukari, Mother Akasha," Aghea corrected with a gentle voice.

Moka's mother watched the other woman pale slightly at correcting her, but said nothing. "Yes, Yukari-chan. I came by to make sure she was well taken care of and to see if anything more could be done for her. As soon as this trial is over, I'll have her sent to the human world and we can see if we can speed up her healing process to get her back on her feet as soon as possible."

"That would be lovely, Mother Akasha." Aghea said in perfect deference.

Too perfect.

Snapping the clipboard back into its holder, Akasha made Aghea jump a bit when she took a step forward into the succubus's personal space.

"Do you have something to say, Kurono?"

Even though her tone was elegant and gently inquisitive, there was a hidden steel behind it that Aghea had often heard behind the threats of many a powerful business woman's who knew they were in control.

No one was more in control right now then Akasha Bloodriver.

Aghea fidgeted nervously from one foot to the next.

"May we talk in another room? Somewhere a bit more private?" She politely directed Akasha out into the hall.

Akasha took the invitation and swept her flawless crimson cloak about herself, saying nothing more.

They were in a little break nook outside the hospital with a few benches and a table for those who wanted to enjoy a bite to eat.

Neither of the two women sat, choosing instead to remain on their feet.

"It's a pleasant night," Akasha turned to look up at the dark sky with its glitter of diamond like specs of stars.

"The weather is fine, but it's hardly a night I want to relive again," Aghea murmured through her long locks of wavy aqua blue hair.

This got the Queen of Vampire's attention. "Did you bring me here so you could fly away if I were to attack you for speaking your mind?"

One dainty shoulder shrugged, "Vampires have been known to attack those protecting their friends."

The allusion was not lost on Akasha.

"I am sure my daughter had no intention of hurting Yukari." Bloodriver claimed with a bit of heat.

"It happened anyways, Mother Akasha." Aghea pointed out with a gesture towards the hospital door. "I have known your daughter for some time now, since she was a second year at Youkai Academy. I can agree with you that she would never deliberately break little Yukari-chan's neck, but that is what she did. I daresay she has done quite a bit recently that she never intended."

Akasha folded her arms as she considered the buxom woman before her.

"You knew my daughter that far back?"

"Yes, Moka-chan was in the way of my little girl's Destined One and I tried to help however I could to get them together. Despite all my efforts and attempts to charm him and bring him he never wavered. Moka was always the one he loved." Aghea voiced in her playful, womanly pout. "We really did try our best, you know? My only consolation, and it was a small one, was knowing my little girl had only lost out to true love."

The dark crimson cowl on Akasha's head shifted as she remembered something. "You're _that_ woman's sister, aren't you?"

Aghea was taken aback. Very few women called Shade 'that woman' unless they were someone's wife.

...someone's wife...

"Oh!" Aghea blushed and checked the skies with a quick glance.

She may need to run for cover sooner then she anticipated.

"Where is that despicable creature?" Akasha Bloodriver's voice simmered with anger, directing it at the flesh and blood sibling of one of her husband's mistresses.

Calling her nee-sama a 'despicable creature' turned her thoughts from escape to challenge.

"Probably off doing despicable things, Mother Akasha." Aghea couldn't help but put in her own little jab, "By the way, where is that very handsome and very neglected mate of yours? My nee-sama always spoke fondly of how _Daddy_ Akashiya was the one who got away and could give her a run for her money where it mattered. You wouldn't happen to see them walk off to some private, reclusive get away? I'm sure if you did it was just to…catch up on old times."

Had Aghea wanted to stir the Mother of Vampires' ire, she was using the right spoon.

"I think you had best watch your tone how you speak of my daughter's father." Akasha's voice was lecturing, but not without the slightest leak of her displeasure realized.

Somehow, Kurumu's mother found herself flat against the wall on the other side of the break nook, fearing the few moments of her life that was sure to come to pass.

However, Aghea figured if she was going to go, she was going to go with a smile and style.

"Going to attack me for my words?" Ageha asked trying to remain calm. "Like mother like daughter I see."

Scowling Akasha took a couple steps back giving the succubus room. "I do not intend to attack you but do watch your words. I am not someone you want to trifle with."

"Believe me I realize that," Ageha assured her. "You didn't call him your mate," She attempted to confront the eldest vampire witch with some level of dignity. "A woman wouldn't call their most beloved man their 'daughter's father'. They would call him 'My husband', 'My Love', or 'My man.' Now why would that be?"

Exhaling in frustration, Akasha shook her head. "We are not to be mated anymore. I have found another so Issa is to be free to live his life as he pleases."

One aqua blue eyebrow rose in keen curiosity. "Why would that happen? I thought vampire 'mates' were permanent as long as the two were joined by blood and word?"

"That is none of your concern," The pink haired vampiress chided.

"I see," Aghea rolled her shoulder as the very weight of the emotional rampage she had felt started to lessen. "Well in that case you shouldn't care what kind of despicable things he might do or with whom."

Akasha gave her a very hard look but did not disagree with her.

"Then, may I ask you a question?"

Akasha was already growing tired of the succubus and her petty games of poking at little nerves to get a rise of out of her. "Make it quick."

"Do you wish for Moka and Tsukune to be happy or do you just wish for them to stay together?"

Taking what she was asked to heart, Akasha considered the question seriously.

Aghea, for all her amorous nature and busting at the seams curves, was a wiser women when it came to matters of the heart then Akasha would have given her credit for. What was really the difference between them staying together and being happy? One would mean the other, wouldn't it? Moka loved him, of that she was certain. Of Tsukune's feelings she was not nearly so sure.

Obviously there were differences between them and things they would need to work out. Even so they were mates and still very young, surely they could still be happy together.

And yet…

Would her intervention in keeping Moka and Tsukune together _really _mean their happiness?

It been her answer when Issa had cheated on her time and again. She had honored her vows and stayed by his side, both out of duty and out of love for him. She kept forgiving him over and over only to eventually abandon him and find a new mate centuries later for the sake of, hopefully, true love. Would she have been better off simply giving up sooner? Instead of forcing the hand of the man she loved but who did not love her as she deserved?

That old question came to mind: Do you choose the one you love or the one who loves you?

The only answer she had was a simple one.

"I want to help my daughter get what she wants, Aghea-san. She desires her husband back and I am here to help her."

The matron succubus nodded, pulling her pony tail over her shoulder with a flick of her head. "I see. So you wish to support her in her wants and not in Tsukune's desire for happiness."

"Once things are worked out with some effort and some repairing of egos and pride, they can have a normal relationship again. It's not going to be easy, but it's possible."

"I don't know the full details of why Tsukune-kun and your daughter are having this fight, but I do know that if it's serious enough for him to leave Moka then it must be extremely serious. I know I went through hell and high water to try and get him to give Kurumu-chan a second glance. I don't have to tell you how badly I want that."

Akasha nodded with mild sympathy. "I heard. Kurumu had to get exiled to America, correct?"

Aghea looked away unhappily. "It's not a bad place, by any means, but it's not next to her Destined One's side. You do know what a Destined One is to us succubi, don't you?"

Akasha eyed the vivacious woman in front of her with a knowing stare. "They are the very purpose of a succubus. Their souls and emotions are only focused on that one special person for their whole life. I am very aware of what a Destined One is, Aghea. You have my sympathy, both you and your daughter."

"Then you will know how hard it was for me, as a woman who found her Destined One, to force my daughter into exile away from the man she can't live without, deny her the very purpose of her existence, because it is the only way to prevent her execution. _That _is how important he is to her Mother Akasha. She would literally rather die than be apart from him."

Akasha offered a small frown of sympathy. "I am sorry to hear that, but I will not apologize for Moka choosing Tsukune. Your daughter had her chance to win his heart and she didn't. In the matters of the love, if a man is fought over and lost, then there are others to be had. That your daughter is a creature that chooses only one perfect mate is not my problem, but her's."

"I know, I know," Aghea conceded, "But what if there was a mistake?"

"Excuse me?"

"What if Kurumu and Tsukune have another chance at happiness?" Aghea offered gently.

Akasha said nothing, thinking back to her own predicament. "Explain."

"Succubi only finds their Destined Ones once in their lives. Other men are just their toys and their playthings, but their Destined One ARE their only one true loves. Nothing, no one, no mass of pedigree men is more important to them as their Destined Ones. That just simply is." Ageha hesitated to continue, knowing Akasha would not want to hear what she had to say.

"Speak your mind," Akasha stared down at the succubus.

"You have a chance to help Tsukune and your daughter _if _this is what they truly feel for each other and they want to stay together, but if they don't…"

Akasha was already shaking her head.

"My Kurumu-chan claimed Tsukune to be her Destined One on the second day they met, almost love at first fight. Moka took one full year to accept Tsukune's affections. My little girl has always loved your son in law and will continue to love him for the rest of her life, even, heaven forbid, he should pass on like my own Destined One."

"So...you want me to convince my daughter to just give up on him?" Akasha asked incredibly.

Aghea was already holding her hands up in supplication, "Maybe not give up, but understand that their time may not be the present? They have an eternity to live. My Kurumu-chan only has the next three hundred years or so..."

"No." The candy cotton tresses were shaking a firm renouncing of Aghea's request.

"Please, just think about it, for the sake of true happiness and love, Tsukune and your daughter have come to an impasse. I don't know what she did, but it's obvious she hurt him badly. The bond between them is clearly broken now. They are not going to truly come to terms with this for who knows how long even if they agree to fix things. The trust, the true love isn't there anymore, isn't it?"

Akasha reflects back into her own past and sees when the first time she caught Issa in bed with one of the chamber maids...how much of her own love and trust was lost in that night...then every other time after that? How much time was lost when it could have been used seeking a love and happiness they both could have found elsewhere?

Years? Decades? She couldn't honestly remember a time when she thought of Issa and wasn't as blissfully happy after that one tortured night he spent with that stupid maid.

His answer, of course, was a dismissive, "_It's just sex."_

After that, each one was not as numbing as she would have hoped they would be. She loved him so much, but it didn't stop him from seeking the supple thigh or the pouting breast that he touched with his large hands or seeking lips. She hated him and loved him...she wanted to hurt those women who drew his favor and turned what belonged to her to them.

Akasha shakes her head and turns to look away from Aghea, "I can't do that. While I agree your daughter and Tsukune very well could be happy together, I can't deny my daughter her own chance for happiness."

Aghea nods her head, "I supported my daughter when she was at her worst. There was a time I realized Kurumu-chan was hurting herself and there was no chance for her to find happiness where she was heading. After her many stunts and near misses with the human reporters, Mikogami's own personal police, she still mooned for Tsukune after his marriage and to this very day. Did you know she still pines for him and has kept herself pure for him?"

The Queen of Vampires couldn't believe what she was hearing. It went against the very nature of succubi, they did NOT view abstinence as a virtue. To deliberately choose not to indulge in the activity they were, literally, born for was quite a feat.

"When Tsukune came to us that night, Kurumu witnessed the face of a man she hardly remembered back in her highschool days at Youkai. She and I have never considered Tsukune being this unhappy with Moka except in our wildest hopes. The two were the shining example of the perfect couple from the very start. Not so long ago, I had even insisted my Kurumu seek out someone else instead of Tsukune. She could never love anyone else of course, but it seemed better than having her pine away endlessly."

Akasha tilted her head in slight bewilderment. "She has been waiting for him still? Even after all this time?"

"She has." Aghea confirmed with a straight and honest face.

Akasha said nothing, saving her thoughts for that later.

"Taking men apart without trying is what I do and I do it well, Mother Akasha," Aghea heralded her ability with pure confidence, but with a dark frown to follow, "and that boy stuck to Moka as if _she_ was his Destined One. The idea still baffles me. Silly Tsukune-kun, turning me down as if I was something to be discarded." Aghea flounced her hair off her shoulder with a pretty indignant huff.

"Get to the point." Akasha voiced with waning patience.

"The point is," Aghea offered as delicately as he could, "whatever happened that night, Mother Akasha, she broke him."

Akasha would not deny her description of what her Moka did to Tsukune.

"I saw that boy from the shadows as I schemed everything Kurumu and I could think of for her to win his heart, to the day Moka and him married, to the night he wished me well when taking Kurumu-chan to America, and that night when he came to our little club. You should have seen him. It was the worst thing in the world for me to witness my daughter's Destined One in such a state. I could only wonder what kind of woman could take such a loving, loyal, and absolutely solid young man as him turn into the mere shadow of what he once was. What kind of monster would do that to him?"

"That is my daughter you are talking about," Akasha warned.

"And that is my daughter's most precious person," Aghea spoke with just as much passion. "Tsukune-kun is gone from your daughter, Mother Akasha. Please, if you have any desire to give him a chance at happiness and let your daughter seek whatever ends that put her and Tsukune into this mess, let her let him go."

Akasha sighed into the night, wondering what ever kind of foolishness this woman thought she could do to convince her to tell Moka to stop seeing Tsukune and find a life elsewhere. In the end of her musings, one thing could only come to mind.

She slowly shook her head. "No. I respect you asking this of me, Aghea-san, but in the end, I will support my daughter as you have surely supported yours. So long as she loves him and wants to repair the damage she has done I will do everything in my power to help her. As one mother to another, you can see why I would do this."

Aghea saw she wasn't going to get anywhere with the Queen of Vampires by asking, so it was best to leave while things were still…friendly.

"As you wish, Mother Akasha." Aghea bowed her head low, humbly. "Thank you for listening to me. I am grateful. We mothers are always selfish when it comes to our children, aren't we?"

Akasha gestured for Aghea's dismissal and the matron succubus took her leave, but not without saying one last thing.

"Did you know I was there when Moka got her dress fitted?"

"No, I didn't?" Akasha turned her head ever so slightly, knowing exactly where Kurumu's mother was going with this tangent.

"Everyone of the girls was there to celebrate your daughter's marriage. Even that stupid ice queen Tsurara. We had a few laughs, talked about men, gave her a few naughty tips that made her blush deeper then the scarlet red on your cloak. It was a lovely evening. My daughter begged your girl to let her be her fiancee's mistress. Moka, for all her polite denials, was still able to maintain a friendship afterwards. Bless her for being so patient with my Kurumu-chan during the hardest times of her life."

Akasha waited for Aghea to say more.

"I was there that day and every day afterwards, Akasha," Aghea straightened her back and readied herself for whatever retribution she could expect to come her way. "I am hardly what one would call a decent mother in the terms of human standards, but where were you?"

"If you must know," Akasha glided towards Aghea slowly, like some wraith ready to steal her soul, "I was away protecting the boundaries from invasions of different entities that keep this dimension safe as well as my own. Mikogami and I regret missing my daughter's wedding day as well as many days afterwards. Now, if you wish to mock my standing as my daughter's mother, feel free to do so."

With a claw that snatched the supple neck of the bluenette succubus from her feet and raise her gasping and kicking to the night heavens, Akasha growled, "But while you're at it you can _thank_ me for the freedom you so callously and belligerently enjoy. You can't comprehend the horrors I keep at bay for your conceit and arrogance. I am not the picturesque mother everyone can accept, but I acknowledge that and will do as I can to make amends. However, don't you **_DARE_** tell me that I am a horrible person while basking in the joys of worrying about 'dress day' with my daughter when I was slaughtering would be invaders that would have over ran our worlds a hundred times over!"

With a flick of her hand, Akasha threw Aghea from sight and across the lawn, tumbling almost into a wall when Aghea snapped her wings open to catch the air and land almost into a tumbling, graceless skid.

Aghea was quick and smart enough to put herself on her knee. "I did not know that, Mother Akasha, and for that I ask for your forgiveness."

With her request for humbled grace, Akasha was able to pull her would be rage into a simmer.

"You are right, I don't know about your day to day as you don't know that of your daughter's while you are gone. I am wrong to dispute your standing."

Akasha exhaled quietly, trying to calm herself from the taunt of this woman as her standing of being Moka's absent mother.

"Still, there is the question of true love. I am a mother who knows mine and what I had to do to stop my girl from not only hurting herself further, but also a woman who had to know when my daughter was not only putting herself in danger, but her friends and other's as well. When does 'true love' become dangerous for her, Mother Akasha? When will you realize how far your Moka-chan has gone and will you be able to stop her before she goes too far. You say you are doing this all for her, but do you even know who she is any more?"

Akasha flexed her fingers before she looked away from Aghea. "Leave, Kurono Aghea."

Rolling her neck with the fingerprints marring her beautiful skin, Kurumu's mother sighed a prayer of relief that she had not only been able to plant the seeds into the strongest woman in her dimension's head, but also survived to tell the tale.

The door to the hospital breeze way was held open by none other then Sekitan Ria.

The two women eye'd the other as vampire and succubus crossed glares.

"It would be wise to see that your place is elsewhere." Ria warned with a devilish smirk.

"You're right, it would. I should be with my nee-sama and huddle together in respect to the vampire reign." Aghea lowered her azure eyes demurely.

"Hmm," Ria was about to step into the night air when she heard the buxom dark winged creature of lust voice back in a sultry tease, "By the way, where is your father's room? I'm sure my nee-sama's made more then her mark on him and I should keep them both company."

Ria's dark haired head snapped around at her with warning.

"Ta!" Aghea skipped merrily down the hall and away from the two very angry vampiress looking for blood.

"Stupid woman," Ria growled, walking up to the flying pink locks of Akasha Bloodriver. Supplicating herself by her side, Ria took one knee and murmured a reverent, "Mother Akasha, I am back from seeking out Mikogami's assistant as you have commanded."

Akasha nodded, wriggling her nose before glancing down at the thick flowing locks of the eldest daughter of her once mate. "You were in a fight."

"I was, Mother Akasha, but all is well."

"Did you hurt her?"

"No, Mother Akasha." _She hurt herself._ "We had a misunderstanding and I," Ria brushed at the side of her face with her gloved hand to calm her tweaking eyebrow, "was put in my place, unfortunately. I was not prepared as I should have been. However, I believe I have earned Ruby Toujou's discretion and, possibly, a potential future ally with her. I still can't say, but if there is no complication from now till tomorrow's trial, then it is safe to assume all went well."

"I don't like assumptions, Ria," Bloodriver glanced down at Ria, "I like facts."

"Yes, Mother Akasha."

"Will she give Tsukune and Moka space to try and to fix things on their own?"

"She said that if he seeks her out then she will help, but that was all she would agree to."

"Do you think she will try and persuade him to steer clear of my Moka-chan?"

"No, I don't believe she will."

"Why?"

"Because she's very sick."

Concern creased Akasha's brow. "How bad?"

"She's dying of collective mana cancer. I'm not sure how long she's had it, but it is has corrupted her whole body. According to the reports, she was only able to hold it off due to Mikogami's personal intervention and restorative spells of a level that surpasses anything I am aware of. She should have died a long time ago. The Headmaster's assistant is very strong to still be alive to this day."

A murmur of agreement left Akasha's lips as she considered Ria's words.

"Did she accept any compensation for keeping herself away from Tsukune and Moka?"

"Not exactly."

Akasha frowned, turning her green eyes towards Ria. "Explain."

"I had first offered her the 'Witch's Knoll' her master and Mikogami wanted to give to her under their authority, but she tossed it in my face and boasted about how true friendship and family aren't bribed by pieces of paper. I was extremely impressed."

"As you should be." Akasha smiled at the show of such loyalty and unwavering character. "Continue."

"After," Ria exhaled in her embarrassing defeat, "I was shown my place, the witch had some sort of episode and hemorrhaged. I was tempted to simply let her die,"

Akasha narrowed her slitted green eyes towards Ria.

"But I cleaned up the mess, made sure she was tidied up and nursed her to health again. I studied a bit of her history and some of the other personnel in Mikogami's echelon. Kuyou, his first lieutenant, may be able to assist us in the future with the proper motivation."

Akasha said nothing, just nodded.

"When she woke up, I told her how much I admired her and that I would like for her to not look at me as her instigator but as a potential ally."

Akasha sniffed, clearly not believing that tactic to work.

"I was eventually able to offer her something that I thought would, at least, give her something to consider for a future endeavor."

"That is?"

"A way to heal her of her bodily ailments and continue to teach her Master's teachings."

Akasha squinted stoically at Ria. "You don't mean…"

Ria nodded. "I offered to turn her."

Akasha's hand went to her mouth before she chuckled into the soft breeze. "You? Turn her? By God that is the stupidest thing I think I have ever heard."

Ria blinked in mild confusion, "Mother Akasha?"

"Explain to me why would you do that?"

"With her on our side, we would have access to untold mysteries that was left to her by Mikogami and her previous master of the weave. She has a great hold of Tsukune and each one of his friend's respect, not to mention all the secrets of 'Witch's Knoll'. She could give us access into Mikogami's realm that we wouldn't be able to do without her help. Toujou Ruby would be invaluable as an ally."

Akasha rubbed her eyes and looked over at Ria as if she was looking at a woman who was simple.

"I don't know if you intentionally did that to win her favor or if you have another agenda in mind, Ria."

Ria shook her head. "I don't know what you mean, Mother Akasha."

Squaring her shoulders towards Ria, Akasha tipped one long clawed finger under Ria's neck and raised it high enough so the dark haired eldest daughter of Issa had to strain her head up to look at his once mate. "Don't. Lie. To. Me."

Licking her lips, she cleared her throat and nodded, "She would be a brilliant ally! With her in our fold we could have access to untold amounts of knowledge in the arcane. We could use her in our ranks. As a border being, she was able to fight Moka toe to toe and all of Tsukune's friends single handed! Among all the friends in his arsenal, she is the most powerful. We WANT her on our side, if we can have her. Binding her to us through blood would put us that much further ahead of any vampire curve out there outside of our already substantial financial fortress we have. I swear, that's the truth!"

Akasha waited to see the fear in Ria's eyes become either desperate or some other kind of dynamic.

They were afraid, but they were also static and forthright. There may be some small tidbits that she hid from her, but it was not enough to garner her worry. Akasha Bloodriver had met much stronger and craftier people then Ria to confront.

She knew she couldn't fully trust her, but her reasons were reasonable enough to let her seek Ruby out as she had.

"Very well," Akasha let slip her finger from Ria's chin, letting the dark haired vampires rub her skin where a nice red mark burned. "Still, I have to ask you one thing."

"Yes, Mother Akasha?"

"I thought you were good at this?"

Ria decided to lift her chest proudly. "I am the best my father has, Lady Akasha. I have kept him protected for centuries without fail."

Exhaling in disappointment, Akasha looked over her shoulder at the flowing dark tresses and even dark eyes staring back at her. "Then why would you give something so precious as our blood to the very aide to our rival?"

"Because it would heal Ruby and she would be indebted to us."

"Says…who?"

Ria was about to say that it was obvious she would, but closed her mouth as soon as she realized there was no way to force someone to not strike back against the family that sired you.

It was considered the greatest honor that a mortal being be given the kiss of immortality if they survived the turning. If not, then they either died or became a mindless killing ghoul, but they were quickly destroyed before they could do any damage with certain protocols in place. Once a person was bound through blood, it would be considered the height of impoliteness to turn on the mouth that birthed you into the world of the night.

It was just rude.

Ria shook her head and bowed it obediently. "I don't believe she would do that, Mother Akasha. She is an honorable person and I have showed her that we are honorable as well."

"And how did you do that?"

"I gave her the deed to her Master's land after telling her that I thought her master's teachings and her own display of personal loyalty was quite impressive."

"Did she believe you?"

"I meant it, Mother Akasha."

"Hmm," Akasha pulled her cowl over her head. "We'll see, Ria. Rise."

Smoothly, Sekitan Ria was on her feet and by the side of her Mistress and Matron of the Vampires.

"We have a long day ahead of us, Ria," Akasha strolled away from the hospital towards the dorms that housed all of them. "We must get our rest."

"Yes, Mother Akasha."

"Do me a favor before you go to bed."

"I am ready to serve."

"Seek out your father."

Stones and grass crunched under their paired shoes as they found their way back to the paved sidewalk leading to the dorms.

"Do you have a message for him?"

"Yes," Akasha turned to fix Ria a stern glare. "I want him to meet me in the courtyard to discuss our preparations for Moka's defense at 6 AM."

Ria looked down at her watch and blanched.

"That's a little less then six hours from now."

Akasha nodded and turned her eyes to the stars and the night sounds carried by the wind coming from the eerie orchard near by. "Better hurry then."

"As you wish, Mother Akasha." Ria was already lengthening her stride to do her task.

"Oh, and Ria?"

"Yes?"

"Feel free to not knock."


	42. Ch 42 Intimate Rooms

Get What You Wanted Ch 42

Tsukune had been awake for most of the evening well into the morning. It was the first night sleeping in the same habitat with his wife after 'that'. Glancing at the circular analog clock hanging off the wall, it read a little after five a.m.

Sighing, he heard the slightest shuffle in sheets covering the woman sleeping next to him. Well, not exactly _next_ to him, but on a different elevation from where he was now.

On the floor, to be exact.

When did she get there? Why was she there?

He was on the couch and, surprisingly, covered with a blanket.

Where did the blanket come from?

The situation needed some explaining to his fuzzy half lucid mind. Thinking back to when their evening started after their talk, they were about to go to bed. Moka had pulled the blankets back, facing him. Dressed in a simple white night gown, her familiar soft face and well brushed hair cascading down her shoulders made him remember so many nights where he had to fight the urge to just tackle her and smother her with kisses and touches, feel ever part of her against him...

But now, it seemed uncomfortable and unnatural with her there. It was as plain as day that she could see it written on him that she was aware of it.

"Let's go to bed, Tsukune." She offered, slipping herself under the covers first, throwing his side of the comforter off for him to follow suit.

What happened after that?

Ah, now he remembered...

* * *

**Flashback**

His large hands wiped listlessly at the top of his school sweatpants that Ruby had scavenged for him. Tsukune looked at the bed as one would face the execution block, a potpourri of emotions strumming through him, but the two were that the most visible was nausea and an unsettling trepidation.

As comical as it would have been laid bare to anyone witnessing, the young man Aono look like a child on the brink of stomping his foot and saying, "I don't wanna!"

Closing his eyes and forcing himself to settle one leg and then the next into the mattress, he didn't have to look at Moka to know her large green eyes were studying him meticulously and carefully, weighing and judging what she should do with what she could do.

It annoyed him and frustrated him.

Before he closed his eyes, he saw her knuckle being chewed on, a habit that he had once found so adorable and innocent, now just a marker of what she used to be when he had loved her so much.

"Good night, Moka-san," His half smile only made the two thin eyebrows over her nose steeple sadly, feeling the lack of his normal warmth in her husband's voice.

She didn't say anything, just continued to look at him, expecting some kind of miracle to just appear on his face and accept her as he had so many untold times before.

They could have been having one of their many camping trips together, when their relationship had been purely platonic.

"Night, Tsukune," She mumbled, watching him reach over with his bare chest and shoulders to turn the lamp off on the night stand.

He didn't need to have the seal on his wrist removed to feel her presence bearing against him or the scent of her want of him, fear of him leaving her wafting off in waves. To her credit, she had not moved from where she laid, keeping a polite distance that he knew she was respecting. He had made it abundantly clear that things were not the same with them anymore and with all of her actions put into play as they have been, she was going to try a new dynamic to try and win her husband back.

Aono Moka had been able to get him to promise to wait till the end of the trial to make a final decision so she wasn't going to deluge it with her normal attack first ask questions later modus operandi, but with a bit of subtlety.

The room pitched in darkness, Tsukune turned his head away from her and pulled the pillow into an embrace that he had become comfortable with, which was normally occupied by Moka's warm bosom and fragrant scented skin.

Her heart beats were like the best lullaby back then.

It made him smile a little.

Her fragrance didn't make him sick like he had thought it would when he first climbed to bed. If anything, it made him think back to happier times with her when they were just dating and their first touches were so thrilling, so much fun, so…new.

Tsukune chuckled a little to himself, nuzzling himself deeper into the pillow.

Tsukune had wanted her so badly back then he felt his body burn for her. Sleepless nights were common and the thoughts lingering about her, his eyes greedily taking in the peeps of intimate ware that he caught from now and then…the frilly lace of her bra or the plain taut cotton underpants…the sight of the top of her thighs holding her stockings in place…

Was he really that lucky to have married a woman that beautiful?

Then there were fingers that touched him…

_She_ had _wanted_ to touch _him_. The idea had baffled him to near delirium those many nights after their few shy touches become regular. Back in the human world, even the regular average young girls looked at Aono Tsukune as a good friend, but he was hardly date worthy material, let alone a high school heart throb. It was still a wonder to him that his first kiss, his first love, his first intimate anything…everything was from the most incredible creature to walk the planet…

Lips touched his back…

Yeah, she was unimaginable and, practically, visibly unattainablly gorgeous.

Both sides of her were.

It was no surprise to him how Outer Moka had to have permission from her enigmatically darker, more aloof side to proceed at anything intimate. The Moka he knew from the first day she plowed into him was just a mere shadow of the Inner darker presence that resided in the rosario seal…the bold, no nonsense authoritarian side.

The regal, aristocratic Moka's affections were not something to be expected. They were earned and earned hard, never to be received without being aware she was making concessions by doing so. Inner Moka demanded her place be realized and there was nothing Tsukune could do to try and circumvent it.

So he didn't.

The human Tsukune fought for her, pushed himself for her, bleed for her…

He wasn't much of a fighter, an athlete, that smart, or even that wise…but he cared.

Oh, did he care for people.

In the human world, that was one of the biggest weakness a person could have was to care too much…and that made him an easy target for those willing to take advantage of his more then generous nature. Tsukune was hardly a difficult person to get along with and he rarely kept a grudge. It didn't do to hold them against someone when there was so much more to be earned through friendship, or, at a minimum, a neutral stance of 'you stay there, I stay here' if things could just not be bridged.

It wasn't much, but it was enough to garner the attention and bonding friendships at Youkai Academy, especially Outer and Inner Moka.

Inner Moka thought it was foolish and an ultimate sign of his lower class standing. She had been wrong. Friends…so many friends he would have never considered to be made were founded in this place of devils and demons, creatures of nightmare and fairy tales alike. He was popular and people sought him out. Selflessness and compassion was a rare exception to most creatures of a nonhuman nature and they wanted it just as badly as Tsukune was willing to give it.

Even Inner Moka.

With him, yes there was his fear of her and he was well aware of how she could frappe' him on a whim, but he stood his ground and protected those who would hurt him from her. He could see her expressionless face scream 'Idiot! Fool! Wimp!' at every one of his little interferences to protect those that could no longer protect themselves. Those creatures DESERVED to be punished and done so severely, but there he was, putting himself in harms way out of mercy…

Mercy!

Inner Moka had been extremely tolerant…especially for a proud vampire of her standing to his displays of courage. She knew who and what he was. For him to have the intestinal fortitude to confront her every single time was a joke…but a well earned one that made her give him another chance to amuse her later on.

Eventually, she _let_ him get close to her Outer Self.

Her outer self was just a sliver of what her Inner self was, but she too needed a companion that would see to her well being and do what she could to see that if things got out of hand, then someone would need to pull that blasted rosario from her neck.

And only Tsukune could do it.

As curious as it was for Inner Moka to realize this, she had not refuted it. Tsukune was honorable and decent, friendly and…again, tolerable as any lesser creature could be.

So why not?

Then, he started to call her all the time! Their growing troupe was getting themselves into more and more trouble, and, without her constant intervention, many, if not all, of her new found friends would perish.

While Inner Moka hadn't been against it, she had been annoyed that all these lesser creatures were crowding her, pushing their histories and their cultures, annoying habits and idiosyncrasies into her structured and isolated life.

She had been adamantly against them at first…

Then, they grew on her. Their constant desire to seek out Tsukune, the only boy who could free her from her Outer self…

How DARE they!

That boy was her's! He sought her out! Tsukune saw her as the ultimate species of raw beauty, raw power, raw intelligence and ability. Akashiya Moka, her true self, was peerless!

Yet, there Tsukune was…catching glimpses of what was offered to him in abundance…

Tsukune had not been ignorant to her well masked jealousies either.

But for her to be jealous…

Her! Jealous for the affections and attentions of a Human!

The idea was outrageous and comical in its existence. While she was growing into the years that were double digited, her father was dismissing suitor requests by the dozens. She had to endure the pompous airs they put on display that were from men as old as her father to young boys who were younger then her.

Histories of their impressive linage were put on scrolls that could litter the floor of her room were stacked upon her father's desk to be inspected. Gold, titles to lands, untold valuables in magical and bejeweled crafts were piled into impressive sized caches that had to be returned when the news was made public that she had married to some no named person.

That he was a second born had put many families into strict opposition and Ria had been all to willing to let her know that families were calling foul. They had supported Lord Akashiya's family in many ways and it had been more then hinted at that Moka was supposed to be theirs.

Lord Akashiya had to pull his sword many times to let them know their place.

It had been a mess for the Lord of the Shuzen family and blood oaths were being warned many times over. Eventually, it was accepted that Moka was just young and the man she married had been a foolish 'fad' that she would get over.

Vampires were patient creatures and there were other desires to be sought after.

For now…

Then there were those times he saw her turn her head away and mumble something heatedly under breath every time Mizore or Kurumu out did one another to receive some kind of recognition from her walking juice box.

Then that day came when Tsukune had been horribly injured by Ruby and those curious emotions she had kept at arms length came back to her like a tsunami…

Ruby…killed him!

Or so she thought.

Pain wasn't good enough for Ruby. She had to die! Ripped, shredded, disemboweled and roasted over a spit or slaughtered to be served as chum for whatever lurking creatures were hidden within an ocean's dark depths!

That had been a horrible battle and neither of them left without some memories going further then skin deep.

Friendships were made and distrusts were buried because of Tsukune…

Things were so much easier then than they were now…

Now…everything was broken.

It was never understood why some things were considered unforgivable to Tsukune. He was positive everything could be forgiven if the circumstances were just understood well enough and repentance was followed to never allow whatever mistakes were made to happen again…

…then that night…

He felt something warm press against his back.

It was Moka and one of her arms had slid around his waist to curve up to his chest. Prim fingers pulled him towards her as she aligned herself against him. Warm, moist breath was panting softly against his neck through her nose and every remembered curve of her breasts rubbed against his shoulder blades.

He considered it.

"Tsukune…" Moka's inviting voice was so soft, so achingly pleading…

Unfortunately, Tsukune could not let himself forgive her.

_Don't touch me, Moka._

It had been on the tip of his tongue, but he hadn't said it.

There was no point in being rude or angry. He didn't want to feel like that person who was always seeking out vindication or retribution to what happened that night. Should he be angrier? Probably. Could he seek some kind of restitution for all the insulting things that his pride, his ego, his own standing as a man and husband had been through?

Most definitely.

But what would it prove? It would only cause more suffering to himself and everyone else who was already so deeply wounded by something that went too far.

Still, he would be a fool to not be wary.

Before he could say anything or shift away from her, he heard her whisper into his neck, "I miss you."

_You'll get over me soon enough. Gin will be there for you, I have no doubt._

He still kept his voice to himself. It would still prove so little to be mocking. He wasn't that kind of guy. Hadn't enough people been hurt? Wasn't it enough that whatever was lost between them was just left as a pleasant memory and that for all her efforts were sadly watered down by the fact that she was probably doing this very same thing with Gin a week ago?

Tsukune shifted, but Moka's hands gripped him tighter, trembling and quaking like some vulnerable wet creature.

"Please, don't go…I'll leave you alone and promise to be good…just…don't leave me? Please, Tsukune? Just stay here…please?"

He could feel the hiccup in her voice, the scratchy depth of her pain rumble against his back.

"I'm really tired, Moka-san."

Giving him one last kiss on the back of his neck, she unwound her arm from him. "I understand."

Getting up, he didn't look back when he put his feet on the ground. Taking his steps into the living room as quietly as he could, he didn't miss the light reflecting of the all too aware green eyes looking back at him, expressing regret and suffering that he had been experiencing in himself days before.

"Get some sleep, Moka-san. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

She nodded her pink hair head, her nose and her cheeks turning red with the tremor breaking wetness of her eyes. "Okay, Tsukune."

He closed the door and exhaled loudly behind it. Looking over at the three cushioned couch, Tsukune found a pillow to rest his head. As much as a part of him really wanted to enjoy those few minutes with Moka in their remembered relationship from their past, Tsukune would let himself consider it just as he saw it.

A relationship in the past.

Curling his arm under his head and leaning himself against the back of the couch, he berated himself for not bringing a blanket or anything to keep him warm for that matter. Looking at the clock, it was after midnight and he needed to get some rest.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day and even longer if he didn't get some sleep…

**Flashback End**

**

* * *

**Tsukune watched where he put his foot so as not to step on her.

He didn't have to wonder why she had put a place next to him on the floor of the couch. Moka wanted to be next to him. She had always been a little insecure and there were those many nights he found her curled into a pillow next to his pillow for the sake of keeping his scent close to her for comfort.

It was awfully cute and endearing, but it was also a sad reminder of what was going to be lost when they went separated ways …

…if he decided to end it after the end of the trial.

He was hungry and he needed a bath

Deciding to quietly circumvent Moka and get a towel, some herbs, and a change of clothes, he wasn't surprised to hear Moka call out to him from the floor.

"Go back to bed, Moka. I'm just going to take a bath."

His wife and mate didn't go back to bed, though.

Rubbing her eyes and stretching, she massaged her back low on her hip after getting on her bearings of where she was and how she got there. Her feminine sleepy grumbles were muffled by the sound of pushing her hair out of her face and slowly getting on her feet like some new born fowl.

It still amazed him how beautiful she was, even in her disheveled state with the strap of her night gown falling off her shoulder and the glow of the morning sun making her skin seem magical. He would really miss these mornings.

"I'll get breakfast started," she yawned, padding her way towards the kitchen and around the small table.

A part of the long skirt of her white night gown folded up to expose a pretty milky thigh that drew his attention for a moment, but he looked away with very little interest. Even though it didn't make him blush like is used to, he found that glancing at her was like looking at something that no longer belonged to him and it was improper to view her with such coveted eyes. It was just easier that way.

It amazed him how easy it would be to just let things go on as if nothing had happened if he wanted it to. The sight of her getting breakfast ready, her disheveled hair still glossy and gorgeously long, the beautiful lines of her body as they did the day to day duties of a wife being responsibly taken care of without having to ask.

_Can I do that to myself?_

"Why did you sleep on the floor, Moka-san?" Tsukune asked as he collected a change of clothes.

Looking up from dumping a small pile of rice and vegetables to be cook with a carton of eggs, she held two cans of tomato juice up for him to see, "I wanted to be next to you, Tsukune. If you won't come to me, I'll gladly go to you. As I said, I missed you."

It brought little comfort that she would put herself out there so vulnerably now. It wasn't fair for her to be this nice and beautiful after everything she had done. It really did make it harder for him to see her outside of his life.

"I won't be long, Moka-san." He said just loud enough for her to nod.

Pans and the sound of a propane burner being lit was the last thing he heard before going into the bathroom to take a quick bath.

* * *

**In Gin's Apartment**

Gin looked over at his bed with the twins still asleep.

Chuckling to himself with triumphant appreciation to his skill and their bountiful generous appetites, he had to admit that he wouldn't change who or what he was right now give any amount of money in the world. Speaking of money…

Ginei Morioka crept out of his bedroom amid two women snoring quietly into his sheets.

Putting on a robe, he quietly went down the hall into a locked room that had a keypad lock on its handle. Closing it behind him and locking it, he was soon welcomed by a few flat screen monitors that had many cables connected to several CPU's. In a mass of equipment coming from various parts of the room to join at several hubs, he punched in the password to get past the screensaver and move onto the data from this night's fiasco.

He put on a blue tooth ear piece and soon the sounds of moans and dirty talk filled his ear canal.

Bodies and limbs were in sensual movement on his screen. Mouths were pressed against intimate parts on their partners and modesty had been thrown out the window with discretion expected in this erotic tumble.

"And I get paid for this," Gin chuckled to himself.

Closing the viewing media and uploading it to his web page after finding the right path from his hard drive, Gin waiting for the right amount of time to check it out on his site when he noticed there was a message waiting for him to open.

Clicking on it, he didn't have to wait long to see that he had just missed a call from a very special person.

He opened the door and walked back into his room to make sure the twins were dead asleep. They were. Covering them with a blanket, he locked them in his room and quickly moved to his private office. Locking that door as well, he brought up the screen where he had cameras set up to record all the action that transpired in his home at the click of a remote he had set up in various places through out the apartment.

It had cost him a fortune to install, but it was well worth it.

Soon, if he could get Moka into his abode it would be another glorifying mark to his reputation with the flick of a switch and the carefully monitoring eyes of his hidden cameras. He really should be ashamed of himself, but there really was no point in denying what he felt when he put Tsukune in his place.

That chump has been getting the glory of his well deserved niche since high school and this was, perhaps, his crown achievement.

Chuckling to himself, he wanted the next time him and Moka were together to be someplace he was prepared for. Money flashed before his eyes as the ludicrous amounts of dough that would come rolling in with Moka in her pink haired cascade of hair gripped in his hands doing it with him in his most acclaimed position.

Wolfystyle.

Snickering at his own childish name to a woman on all fours and him giving it to her like a real canine of the wild, he quietly howled as he let that thought sink in with delight.

Clicking on the button to the still open video window to his special friend, he looked at the other screens to see if the two women were still asleep. He confirmed they were before a sleepy eyed girl with shoulder length blue hair and droopy blue eyes got in front of the camera of her computer. Modest pajama top and blanket covered her shoulders down as she sat herself.

Giving a cheery smile to him, she quickly typed in her greeting with a gusto that made him smile in a rare show of sincerity.

_Hi, Gin-kun!_

Even though he knew she had a microphone on her end, she wouldn't use it. She was just too shy.

"Hey, Otonashi-san."

_Giiiiiin! __:( _

She pouted cutely at him when he called her that.

"I'm teasing, I'm teasing, beautiful." He touched his lips and blew her a kiss, which she giggled helplessly into her hands and ducked under the blanket to hide her blushing cheeks. "How are you doing, Sun-chan. How's my one and only love?"


	43. Ch 43 Marioka Ginei

Get What You Wanted Ch 43

Otonashi Sun's pretty pink cheek dusted a prettier red.

Unable to look directly at the web cam of her own computer, she buried her mouth with a stuffed toy wolf with a huge lapping tongue and goofy big eyes. A look of absolutely pleasure bunched her eyebrows as she typed with one hand: _I'm good._

Gin leaned forward on his computer, his lips turning up with his warm brown eyes. "You got Whiskers! I'm glad you were able to pick him up. You've been so busy working I didn't think you were going to be able to because Marin is driving you to the ground."

Sun huffed into her hair, but not after soundly kissing her stuff wolf plushie like a beloved family member. Giving him a squeeze, she reached out and typed: _His name is not Whiskers! That's a name for cute cats. His name is Junior! He's the strongest, handsomest, most loyal friend in the whole world! I love him and, just so you know, Marian made fun of me when I found out I had a box at the post office for me to pick up. I was so happy I tripped and fell over chairs when I found out you sent me him! You're so considerate! You saw me looking at him when you came to visit! You're the best, Gin-kun!_

Gin shrugged uncomfortably at Sun's adoring praise.

"Hey, what can I say? You're important to me. I'm glad you like it."

They shared a comforting silence as they stared at one another.

_When are you coming back to visit me?_ Sun typed with her lip chewing between her teeth hopefully. _I would go visit you if I could, but the money I'm saving up is coming along slower then I expected. Marian is trying to refurbish the restaurant with new equipment, interior, and keep up with health and building codes or she won't be able to keep it open. I've sacrificed some of my salary to help, but she's been real generous about letting me get time off if I needed it._

Gin's eyebrows dipped in concern. "She's not working you too hard, Is she? You need to get some rest."

Sun's hands waved disarmingly in front of her. _No, no, no! I volunteer to work for her as much as she needs me to. She stays up late to get those midnight stragglers and then there's all those dishes to clean, floors to mop, food to prep…I don't mind! We still have really nice late evening dinners and she always makes me breakfast. She's really sweet and can't wait to have you come by._

Gin sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "She'll probably just put me to work."

_It's not that bad. _Sun began to type as she moved a long blue lock of hair from her tired eyes. _We really do have a lot of fun and the customers are really nice. The pay's not that good, but the company is great! And I would really love to have someone come walk with me on the beach after we close up. I may know how to cook, but I'm not good at building fires in the sand. Now if someone could help me, I'd reaaaaaaally appreciate it._

Sun pouted cutely as she waited for him to finished reading her request.

"I'll do what I can, Sun-chan. Working at the club and then training for the next fight is…"

_Fight!_ Sun was pounding on the keyboard worriedly. _You don't need to fight, Gin-kun! You're going to get hurt and there's gambling at those kinds of places! You said you would stop fighting in high school, remember?_

Grumbling, Gin leaned his head back and stretched. His robe fell open to display his finely cut chest. "I'll be fine, Sun-chan! There's a little bit of gambling going on and the fights are monitored. I've never lost a bout and with the money I'll be able to come down to see you."

Blue eyes and pink cheeks stared back at him stubbornly. _ I don't want you to get hurt._

"I'm not going to get hurt. I have too much to live for with you waiting for me. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. I love you, Sun-chan."

Her frown quickly melted with so few but earnest words.

_Promise me you'll quit if things get out of hand, Gin-kun. I don't want you to get into any trouble, okay? _

"I promise, Sun-chan," He answered easily, smiling disarmingly.

_If you need money, I'll send some to you! I'll work more hours and I'll see if I can get an extra job! I can wait tables as well as cook on my off hours! I can sell some of my clothes or- _

"Sun, I'll be fine, okay? Please, trust me?" If Gin could have reached through the screen and held her he would have.

She didn't look so sure.

_I do trust you, but I also remember when you got in trouble that one time. You beat the guy up and his friends came at you with knives and bats. Some people are sore losers, Gin-kun, and it's not worth it. I know you're capable and you're a brilliant fighter, but you're also very smart and have a great eye for taking pictures. Do you still use a camera every now and then?_

"Every now and then, but the pay is no where near as good as being a bouncer and fighting, Sun-chan." He rolled over his answer easily.

Sun leaned back uncertainly, but pushed herself forward to type out a thought.

_If it's so good, then do you think you could take some time to come see me? I could have a room waiting for you and I would see about taking a day off to be with you. Marian was even teaching me how to properly marinate different types of steaks for you when you get here. We can have a huge sampling party in your honor! What do you say?_

The idea was beyond tempting for him, but every day he wasn't fighting or working was at least several thousand yen not being collected for his own betting pool for his next bout or a night out in the town to collect new 'volunteers' for his website.

The Wolfman's Playground was a virtual cash cow and he needed to make frequent updates or his fans would seek out their sex and bout fix somewhere else.

Then there was the fact he needed to get in touch with Moka from wherever she left to. Her and Tsukune had to be fighting it out somewhere and as many times as he tried to contact her there was no answer. He saw the note on their door for Tsukune to call her after visiting a neighbor of theirs who happen to give him an interesting couple of hours.

Too bad he didn't have his camera with him for her or Moka. That kind of footage would have been priceless. He told his fans he would get some kind of footage for them, but he needed to get in touch with her first, talk sweet and let her know she's safe with him when Tsukune finally left her.

Then the trap would be set and his time with Akashiya Moka would be locked in web history forever.

Was there anything greater then knowing the most sought after girl was his for however long as he can convince her to stay? Who had options like that except that wimp Tsukune?

"That sounds like a great time, Sun-chan," Gin scratched at the back of his ear, "But there really a lot I have to do here."

Sun was not convinced. _What are you hiding from me, Gin?_

Gin stopped in mid scratch.

"What are you talking about?"

_You're not telling me everything. You forget, I know you as well as I love you, Gin-kun. When you scratch your ear like that it means you're not telling me the truth._

Gin glared at his hand in accusation and then his it under the desk. "I really want to have more then enough money to go down and see you, Sun-chan. I don't want just enough to get there and come back."

She didn't look convinced.

"Don't you want to have a little fun while I'm there and not have to worry about money?"

_Gin, if you're with me then there is nothing more fun then that. I just want to be with you. I could care less about going out or doing anything expensive. I don't need gifts or anything if I have you. To me, nothing is more valuable then you._

"Sun-chan," Gin ran his fingers through his hair and leaned forward enough on his desk to look at her eye to eye, speaking softly and as sincerely as he could muster, "Being next to you, holding you next to me, just listening to you breath and knowing someday, when we're ready, I'm going to take you away from there so we can find a place to get married."

Sun's large blue eyes popped open. Her small fingers fidgeted nervously but happily in Junior's fur.

_I would like that very much, Gin-kun. I'll always be here for you and I'd be more then happy to be your wife if you'd let me._

"Let you? Sun-chan, there is only you for me as my wife. No other girl will do. Do you hear me?"

Sun ducked her head deeper into her plushie.

_Thank you, Gin-kun. I believe you, but there is just one thing, though. A request, if you don't mind._

"Sure thing, Sun. What is it?"

_I want to stay here with Marian. She's been so great to me and I know if you could just come here and stay with us you'll understand what I'm talking about._

Gin was already lowering his eyebrows and Sun was whining quietly, voicing her distress at her beloved man staring at her with a very serious disapproving glare. That she made any sound at all proved how upset she felt about him not seeing her goals eye to eye.

"I'll think about it," Was all he could say with just a little bit of annoyance.

_Gin, if not here, then where? _Sun offered in compromise. _Where else would you like to live? I'd be more then happy to be where you are, but why not here? What else could you possible want then a nice place to live and _

She stopped typing when she saw him look away in frustration.

_Are you mad at me?_ Her large blue eyes looked at him pleadingly, hoping he wasn't.

"Won't you get bored with nothing but the waves and the lack of things to do?" Gin sighed unhappily.

Internet was an elusive thing over where Sun was at and the people were a bit back watered. Friendly in their own homey charm, there was just not much to do then surf, tan, eat, drink, and meet with friends.

It was a beach fest community with just a close nit group of friends.

Sun was their shining star and would be horribly saddened by her absence.

_Why would I be bored, Gin-kun? I'd have you and we'd be busy helping everyone here? We'd also be getting married and start looking for places to explore and meet other families that we'll become a part of. Don't you think of how great it would be to raise our kids here?_

Gin flinched at the sound of children. Moka and what happened between him and her came to mind unintentionally. A part of him did feel guilty about everything he had hid and did behind her back, but he _needed_ this right now. He knew he wasn't the man he had to be for Sun and he had everything going so well for him as it was.

Sun really was the best thing in the world for him, but he just wasn't ready to settle down.

The way her eyes turned away made him realize she was only all too aware of that.

_I'll wait for you, Gin-kun. _

When Gin looked up, it was obvious she was putting on a brave face for him.

"Sun-chan, you know I love you and I would be more then happy to be with you over there, but…"

_I know, Gin._ Sun waved off his worry with a flick of her fingers. _Take your time and come to me when you're ready. I've got a lot of work to do here and I want things to be perfect for you when you do come to claim me. I'm just glad you still want me even though I'm some silly girl with weird dreams._

"Your dreams are not silly!" Gin stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. "I want them too, Sun-chan and I will marry you and take you as my wife! Do you hear me, Sun-chan? You're my girl and I will make you happy!"

Sun could only stare in wonderment and utter contentment as his loud proclamation.

"Just let me try to do things my way over here. Okay? I just want to see that when I go down there, I'll be able to go down there with a peace of mind knowing I've done everything here that needs to be done so I can be with you without any worry. Okay, Sun-chan?"

She was already nodded in anticipated acceptance, but just one thing kept her from fully agreeing. _What do you need to do?_

"This and that, Sun-chan."

Blue hair and blue eyes narrowed suspiciously at his ambiguous answer.

"Just trust me, Sun-chan?"

Fidgeting with the fur on top of her plushie, she decided to simply nod.

_Okay, Gin-kun. I have faith in you._

"Everything will be fine. What could go wrong?"

Though Otanashi Sun nodded her head and continued to speak to Gin through out the night, little did she know that in the other end of his apartment the two twins were waking up. Noticing this, Gin eventually cut off his conversation with Sun and wished her good night.

Gin had a way of doing things that were far from the ideal considered amongst his friends and those close to him. What he was doing now with Sun in one hand and the website in the other, his friendship with Moka and Tsukune, and then his desires to get what was available to him in a lifestyle he felt he deserved was a juggling act he was maintaining a rather competent yet dangerous flow in.

With so many things in the air, Gin figured what harm would come to anyone as long as he didn't disappoint what was most important to him…

Closing the video chat with Sun after blowing her a kiss, he checked the statuses of the uploads to the web site and screened through all the large thumbnail pics of all of his past conquests. He already had a blog going of when was he going to upload him and Moka having sex.

All he had to do was get her to come visit him, sooth her of her woes of Tsukune, them breaking up and then everything he could possibly want is now his.

The default welcoming howl of his website was the sweetest music to his ears.

…that most important thing was what he was staring at and that was a picture of a young arrogant man with dark brown eyes and long brown hair with his hands in his pockets and his black shirt opened.

Marioka Ginei


	44. Ch 44 Other Options

Get What You Wanted Ch 44

Moka watched her husband smile at her politely as he passed by in front of her to start his morning rituals with a bath. She ensured when he crossed her sight that he had a bag of herbs, change of clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, etc…

He appeared to have everything in order except one thing.

Memories shifted in front of her…

"_I shouldn't take long, Moka-chan," Tsukune called out with a bath towel along with a change of clothes to get ready for their evening in his hands._

_Moka had barely heard him. She was in the middle of cleaning up the dishes and putting what was left of their meager meal into bowls to eat later. They had plans later on that night to go for a walk down the street and just go watch the sunset at a near by hill. One of their favorite things to do was go sit by the sakura orchard and spend a lot of time lazing around with a blanket and a couple of thermoses of tea._

"_Okay, Tsukune," She called out, reaching for the two drink containers from the top shelf._

_As she reached up for them, Tsukune's eyes had lingered at the way her body stretched high, a glimpse of her hair falling in tumbling waves over one shoulder, the lift of one leg flashing glimpses of lengthy thigh and cute struggling noises as she strained to get just an inch higher to get them._

_Scooping the glass for her while pressing against her from behind, a small gasp of surprise made her 'eep!'_

"_Here you go, Moka-chan," His voice rumbled pleasantly against the back of her ear._

"_Th-thank you, Tsukune," she retrieved them from his hand, only to smell him…_

_Oh, did he smell good…just soo, soo goooooooood…_

"_Moka-chan," he nudged her against the counter, pressing his towel wrapped pelvis against her's._

"_Tsukune…" She murmured as his hands found the small of her back._

"_I'm so lucky to have you," He kissed her gently, lovingly._

_The sigh coming from her throat was one of contentment. She simply nodded in agreement when their lips parted._

"_Would you like to take a bath with me?"_

"_Tsukune," her voice squeaked scandalously, "It'll get dark if we wait too long. We'll miss the sunset."_

"_There'll another one tomorrow,_" he said slowly rubbing a hand up and down the back of her neck. "_I could wash your back and once we're done we can look at the stars. I'll bring the blanket and some wine."_

_The idea of a wet Tsukune sliding over her, kissing her, holding her, penetrating her made her cheeks flush a fuchsia that would have given her hair a run for the best pink. It was good to be his wife._

"_O-okay," She hesitated, but only for a moment._

_Before she knew it, she was being led by one hand and having her clothes taken off with the other. If they ever got to that grassy knoll by the cherry blossom trees, she wasn't sure. The only clouds or stars she could remember were the dizzy puffiness that messed with her thoughts and dazzled in her eyes._

_Will I ever enjoy those moments again?_ she wondered._  
_

Aono Moka stared forlornly at the cooking utensils in front of her. The rice was already getting steamed and the vegetables were half cut, most of them just mild peppers and onions, eggs that had yet to be cracked and a fillet of fish, cod to be exact, had yet to be put over fire.

This day should have been like a hundred other days they had shared, but now…

It was just a little over two weeks from today, Tsukune had offered to wash her back and pulled her into the wash room to join him. Now, he had yet to invite her to do anything. She had to seek him out after he left her bed to find refuge from her on the small living room couch. He had wanted to get away from _her._ Curled up in a ball, he seemed content to suffer the night's chill rather than stay comfortably warm next to her with a mattress, blanket and pillow. Tsukune may have found some way to find solace without her this past week, but she couldn't stand the idea of having her mate and husband in the same room and him not be anywhere close to her where she could, at a minimum, hear him.

The floor next to him was unoccupied, hard, cold, and it was not any consolidation to have him still so close yet so far away. Yet she had gotten him a blanket and lay down on the floor beside him. Staying with him like a pet than a wife.

Inner Moka would have let him suffer his own choices. Outer Moka on the other hand...

_Is this what we're reduced to now? _She wondered sadly. _Do I even have a chance anymore?_

A knock on the door surprised her out of her melancholy.

Wiping her hands and covering the rice to make sure it wouldn't let all any steam out, she was taken aback by the answer when she asked who it was.

"Room service!"

Moka blinked at the door suspiciously.

She recognized that voice and was surprised beyond words that _she_ would come visit at this time of the morning. It was almost seven AM and there was no reason, especially after everything that happened, for Kurumu's mother to pay a visit. Knowing that woman was probably pulling a whirlwind's worth of trouble with her, Moka reluctantly opened the door.

Leaning against the door with a naughty smile and slightly slurred chuckle, Aghea traveled her hand down Moka's cheek. "Hello, Mistress. Are you ready for me to service you and your very handsome husband?"

"Good morning, Aghea-san," Moka kept her hand on the door, ready to close it smartly if Kurumu's mother became hostile. "What are you doing here?" Moka noted that her hair was a mess and there was alcohol coming off her breath.

Pheromones of her father and Shade's scents also lingered on her.

For all she knew, this was one of those succubi tricks that required her to be on her toes and ended with a proposal that she was not in the mood to humor.

"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to the woman who has been thrown out on her ear after being denied some fun? My silly Onee-chan turned me out after interrupting her and your very generous father. It's no fun to sleep alone and even more depressing to drink without good company to share my amazing personality."

News that Aghea and Shade were visiting her father did not sit well with her. If anything, it made her all the more ready to put her shoulder to the door and slam it with all her strength. After hearing how her mother planned to dissolve her mating status with her father and seek out another man left her speechless in more ways then one. It had never been a surprise that Lord Akashiya sought after women, but for him to do it now in the midst of everything and while her mother was so close by made her all the more irritable.

Then having one of those women who would try to service her father brazenly tell her to her face made every instinct in Outer Moka just wish the door be closed without another word.

"You would think after everything I had to do to my daughter and literally chain her up to keep her from interfering with your lives, I could at least be welcomed in your room for company. Young people these days are so unappreciative." She gave Moka's cheek a playful pat.

Moka looked away guiltily. "I am sorry if I'm rude, but the last couple of days have put me on edge. How can I help you?"

"Something to drink would be nice," Kurono Aghea slinked past Moka and found her way into the kitchen, taking a nibble on some of the precut vegetables as she glanced around their modest room.

"We've got tea and water," Moka followed behind their visitor with slight frustration, especially when she saw how Aghea's quick eyes and lucid mind were taking in the scene. Obviously she was putting on a little act with her mild drunken demeanor.

"Things were so much more fun just a decade or so ago. Who would keep tea and water in their fridge when you can have sake, whiskey, or even a nice chardonnay? Actually I woke many mornings sipping champagne and nibbling on fresh strawberries after a glorious night of passionate love. Good times are so far and few between now in days." Sighing her turned her dark azure eyes back to Moka without bothering to look guilty about her shameless history. "Tell me, Moka, have you ever had the pleasure of doing body shots with some Petron? Needless to say, it's a game everyone wins if the players try to out do the other."

Though it didn't surprise Moka to hear the overly sensual woman speak of such outrageous things, with everything going on this hardly seemed like the time to talk of such whimsically erotic adventures.

"If you don't mind, Aghea-san, I'm cooking breakfast and Tsukune's in the middle of taking a bath. We have a lot to go over for the trial today-"

"I would love some breakfast!" Aghea gushed as she circled past Moka to peek in the rice cooker and pointedly wait for Moka to get her a glass of tea.

After a few blocks of ice dropped noisily in a glass and the long fluid pour of tea, Moka went to hand Aghea her beverage when she noticed Aghea was no longer looking at her like a post adolescent teen in a mature woman's body, but more like a woman of many years experience that had just had a ghost walk over her grave.

It was very unnerving.

"Why are you doing this to Tsukune?"

The question couldn't have surprised her more if Aghea had pulled out a knife and stabbed her.

"Pardon?" Moka chewed her lip as she shrunk back away from Kurumu's mother's all too astute eyes.

"You cheated on him, didn't you?"

How this woman could deduce that from just the first few minutes in their room? Had Tsukune told her while she was away visiting Kurumu? It was likely if Ruby and Yukari were aware of it and Aghea and her very annoying and amorous sister were involved.

However…

If she knew already, then why was she asking?

"I'm very busy, Aghea-san," Moka was already moving towards the door and politely explaining that Aghea's welcome was running very thin.

Kurono Aghea was not one for subtle messages.

"You have hickies all over your neck and down your blouse," Aghea twirled her finger accusingly at Moka's widening green eyes while taking her cup of tea and gulping it's contents down till the ice clinked against her full lips. "And you have two sets of pillows and blankets by the couch, but you've also got a bedroom door wide open with its sheets pulled off and a box of tissues by the edge of the nightstand."

Moka tried to think of some way to get this intrusive woman out of the very private and embarrassing predicament that had brought her family and her husband into the dire straights they were in now, but she might as well as been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Not to mention the unending embarrassment of knowing that she had been completely ignorant to the fact that she had been prancing and prostrating herself to Tsukune while sporting enough spots on her neck to look like a leopard.

Instinctively, she clutched the top of her night gown.

"The go down that far, hmm?" Aghea attempted to peek through her fist that bunched the fabric of her neckline.

"How did you figure that out?" Moka blurted in guilty awe.

"Sweetheart, do you honestly think you're talking to an amateur?" Aghea was flicking her fingers past Moka and strutting into the middle of their living room, eying the impromptu arrangements.

"You're not the only women here who's strayed outside the boundaries of someone's marriage and mating to seek other areas of interest…especially the carnal kind." She chuckled humorlessly.

"But…" Moka shamefully lowered her head and watched the blue headed succubus eye everything with remarkable scrutiny.

"I'm going to assume it started in the bedroom," Aghea found herself entering the normally sacred habitat as if it was a crime scene and she a detective.

Moka hovered just outside of her meticulous examinations.

"He either saw your love bites or you tried to push yourself on him. Knowing my daughter's Destined One, he politely excused himself to the couch while you stayed here to cry for a little bit." She pushed a few clumps of tried tissues with her fingers. "Then you followed him outside to the couch to be with him, but not close enough to share a couch."

Moka was unable to say anything, just silently berate herself. _I should have just slammed the door in her face._

Aghea combed her fingers through her hair, watching Moka's emotions play about her face. "You can kick me out anytime you want, Moka-chan."

There was something about the way Kurumu's mother stared at her, the way she knew without knowing and pushed while pulling that did something as one sinful woman to another. Moka and all her friends, including Kurumu herself, was glaringly aware of what an appetite the lady before her had when it came to sexual endeavors.

The woman was insatiable.

Now, she wasn't the sex kitten who flashed her breasts in people's faces or flipped her skirt for others to admire very expensive panties. She was someone's mother.

Moka was already snuffling when Aghea took her in a hug, weeping on the long blue haired succubus's straining blouse. Guiding the pink-ette to the side of the couch, she was surprised and even a bit bewildered when Aghea was already pulling Tsukune's pillow that he had been sleeping on and place it over her lap for Moka to use.

Moka said nothing as she bawled, curling herself in Tsukune's scent, even watching Aghea pull Tsukune's blanket over Moka's quivering form. Soft fingers combed Moka's hair and diligently played with curve of her cheek.

"Shouldn't you hate me?" Moka sniffed unhappily with her fists under her nose.

"Oh, I will fight tooth and nail to take advantage of this, young lady, but that doesn't mean there isn't a certain amount of respect one rival has for another."

"What do you mean?"

"Moka," Aghea sighed with a lot of patience, "my daughter lost to you, fair and square. Trust me, I was very upset at her for that." Aghea blew her hair out of her eyes, "I told her over and over again that she needed to get Tsukune to become intimately familiar with her, but she kept trying to win him over with her mind and her good heart. Basically, an area most succubi are not prepared to confront men on. You beat her and I absolutely detest you for it."

"Then why are you being nice to me?"

"Oh, I'm not really being nice to you, so much as doing my duty as an adult and a sort of much sexier and extremely gorgeous surrogate mother." Aghea preened with a shift of her seat.

Moka groaned uncomfortably.

"Besides, you're not the only woman to have ever cheated on the man they loved, Aono Moka."

Greet eyes looked up at Kurumu's mother in disbelief. "Really?"

"Why do young people always assume everything they go through is somehow unique?" Sighing unhappily, Aghea nodded and started to comb out a long length of pink fuchsia hair from the side of Moka's head. "Moka, what I'm about to tell you will not leave this room, okay?"

Moka nodded.

"Kurumu's father, my Destined One, was not chosen at first sight. He was just another man among my throng that I enjoyed on a whim. I expected his affections and desires, eventually dismissed him when he bored me. I even went as far as cheating on him with a much handsomer, richer, taller man. The sex was okay with my Destined One, but with this other man it was just mind blowing. I didn't even think twice about betraying him."

The unhappy vampire wasn't sure she wanted to know this much about Kurumu's mother, but Aghea continued on relentlessly.

"Anyways, it turned out that the man I enjoyed over my future Destined One with had a rough side that I was not prepared for and hid rather well from me. I was taken advantage of in the worse way by him and his friends. I really hope you never have to experience some of the cruelties someone will do to another they're supposed to respect and care for."

Ghosted pain crossed Aghea's beautiful azure eyes like some kind of nightmarish flashback and Moka could not keep a slight quiver out of her own body. She was a person who had acted cruelly, even if it wasn't meant to be nothing more then a threat.

"A few days later, my Destined One found me, broken and in the worst state of my life. I was so ashamed of myself I had alienated all of my other boy toys to just sit at home and cry. He came to check on me when he heard I was in the hospital. When I saw him again, I didn't expect him to do anything more then tell me I got what I deserved."

Intrigued, Moka listened with rapt attention.

"Anyways, he helped build myself back to my somewhat normal and enjoyable self, at least the real me and not the person you all know and love."

Brows pinched, Moka couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You mean this isn't you?"

"Moka," Aghea sighed while she rubbed her eyes, "I am as much 'me' as this part of you is the real 'you'. Everyone has different faces they expose to other people. Just know that the real me was the person my Destined One saw on a day to day basis as opposed to what everyone wanted to see of me as a succubus and sexually charged picture of feminine perfection."

Even though she preened, there was a softness in her hands and motherly affection that didn't belong to the porn star persona she exemplified.

"So after he helped you he accepted you back after hurting him?" Moka asked with hopeful expectation.

Aghea shook her head.

"No, he was a good man and I had hurt him horribly. He didn't trust me and I had to make myself worthy of him again and earn his trust from being someone he really cared for to an enemy who had to start from less then scratch. Needless to say, it took a couple of months for him to accept me enough to go out on a simple date with nothing more then a handshake for a show of faith."

"But you got him back, right?"

"Not at first, no." Aghea sighed in frustration, but her fingers curled around Moka's with a sort of big sister/motherly connection of bonding. "He was dating someone else. A really ugly woman, too. I was worth ten of her in all sorts of ways," Aghea huffed, "but not to him. To him, this woman was his soul mate and I was a bad taste to get over. I was just his 'friend' that he went out with once. That really hurt me because I cared for him so much. I had become what he had been with me before I realized what I had lost. Still he was a better person then I had been with him. He was honorable and I was not."

"What did you do?"

Aghea closed her eyes and sighed so deeply Moka was sure she wasn't going to answer. When she did, though, it was as if all of the life in Kurono Aghea was gone.

"I let him go."

Moka let the idea sink in and a cold claw of reality started to squeeze her heart. "But... But how could you let him go if you loved him? Didn't that hurt you to know he was with someone else?"

Ageha nodded. "It felt like my heart was torn from me and I had to remember how to breath all over again."

"Then why would you do that?"

"Because Moka, really loving someone means doing what is best for _them,_ not you. I could see he was genuinely happy with this other woman and I refused to hurt either of them just because it was what I wanted."

Moka stared at her glumly. "You're telling me I should give up Tsukune?"

"I am telling you that if you really love him you should do whatever is best for him regardless of what you may want."

Moka was already pushing away when another comment made her freeze.

"This may not be something you wish to hear, Moka-chan, but do remember this. Though it seem like an impossible idea, all of your friends, including my daughter, in some way or form, did this. They moved on with their lives and supported the both of you."

"But Kurumu-"

"I am very aware of what Kurumu has done, thank you." Aghea chided with a narrow of her azure eyes, "I was there after all. Either way, young lady, what I am telling you, is that forgiveness is not about what you expect from others, but what you can find in yourself for them."

Moka frowned unhappily as she let that sink in.

"Do you have any make up?"

Moka chewed her lip as she nodded. "Why?"

"If you want to try and appear easier on the eyes for him, you may want to do something about these bruises. No man wants to see the girl he loves marked by another man."

The young Aono Moka was already trembling. "I'm horrible, aren't I?"

"You're young," Aghea offered easily. "You feel that anything you do can be done carelessly and with little consequence. The world turns around you and everything HAS to stay the same because it would be wrong for it to change without your permission. I was where you are now, Moka-chan, I _am_ a succubus after all. You have hurt one man in your life, I have hurt hundreds. While I really do wish you and Tsukune to break up for the sake of letting my daughter have a chance with her Destined One, it would be the height of bad manners to allow a friend of my cute Kurumu-chan to need my help and not offer it. We are women, after all. Men won't understand us and it is our responsibility to help one other when we fall, hmm?"

"I didn't want to hurt anyone," Moka mumbled as she slowly gathered herself up, covering her eyes. "I didn't want to do this or do anything as it happened. I was just scared and people didn't understand why I felt like I did. It started with a threat and the next thing I know I couldn't stop everything from happening!"

"You tossed down a pebble and started a landslide." Aghea patted her back and helped Moka stand to her feet. "That may to be so, Moka-chan, but there are times when your best intentions cause the worst damage."

Moka peered around the room, looking for her make up kit.

"No one wants to lose those they love because of their own foolish mistakes, Moka, but in the end you have to remember: Do you want what's best for his happiness or for your own?,"

Moka whimpered with her hands still bunching the front of her blouse, eventually pacing towards her modest make up kit and looking at herself in the mirror for the first time. Dark yellow and burnt orange blotches still colored her neck all the way down her cleavage.

"I just can't stop messing up, can I?"

Aghea was already opening up the glass cylinder far with a twist off lid. "You know, Moka-chan, there is something about making mistakes."

"What is that?"

"Realizing you're making them," Kurumu's mother dipped her fingers into the appropriate shade of color for Moka's skin and applied after motioning for Tsukune's wife to move her own hair, "and to stop. After that, forgiveness and repentance is about fixing what others feel you have wronged in them and paying for the consequences of your actions."

Aghea helped moka with some of her dark blotches and allowed the more intimately placed ones to be done up by Moka herself.

It wasn't long till she finished and asked a very simple but really off the wall question. "So, how was he?"

Moka had wanted to refuse to respond, but there was just simply one fact she could not deny: Aghea was the only one willing to ask questions about her unknown lover, Gin, and not, entirely, judge her. Swallowing hard, she answered in a quiet voice, "He was wonderful."

"Better then Tsukune?"

Aghea was already pulling a brush through Moka's long pink hair, conspiratorially listening. "When it came to just sex, I guess so. I still would have rather not done it."

"If you and Tsukune end up going your own separate ways, will you go back to him?"

"I don't know. Isn't that part of making a mistake over and over again?" Moka asked Aghea in mid stroke.

Aghea tapped the handle of the brush against her cheek. "If you're single again, all bets are off. Just make sure to take care of yourself. The worst thing you could do to yourself is try and make life miserable for you when there's nothing gained by it."

"You still want me to let Tsukune go."

Aghea agreed with a nod. "Think about everyone else but yourself for a moment and see if there's more to gain by trying to fix what's broken or to let what's broken fix itself. So far, you have to admit, you've only succeeded in making things worse, right?"

Images of Yukari in flight with her neck twisted at an impossible angle came to mind.

"I just wanted my husband back."

Aghea was pulling Moka's hair over her shoulder to veil some of the make up on her neck. "I know, Moka-chan."

"Aghea-san?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you get your Destined One back?"

Aghea stopped her brush and looked at Moka's reflection, her azure eyes taking in jade green one's. "She died."

Blinking in surprise, she could hardly breath. "How?"

"During childbirth. Both of my Destined One's wife and child died during delivery."

Letting Aghea continue to work in silence, Moka could only wonder what life she could now offer Tsukune and what would his life be like with her now and with these women who loved so deeply they would be there for him beyond her comprehension.

* * *

When Tsukune got out of the shower with his clothes changed and hair damp, he was surprised to see Moka and Aghea chatting over the table.

"What's going on?" He asked after seeing Moka and Kurumu's mother setting plates and cups.

"Breakfast." Aghea offered amicably.

Confused and suspicious, he was even more so when he saw that all the little dark blemishes on Moka were now cleverly concealed and her hair was beautifully brushed over her bare shoulders.

"Aghea-san," Tsukune peered at the table and it's quaint set up. "I am glad you're here, but I think what's going on between Moka-san and I should be left between us."

Putting her well manicured hand on her ample hip, Aghea gave a smoldering, sexy stare, "We're not all here for you, Tsukune. Sometimes, us girls need to talk between ourselves."

"About what?"

"That is for us to know and for you to wonder." She flounced as she spun on her heel and left towards the kitchen. "Have a seat and I'll serve you."

"You really don't have to-"

"Now, Tsukune-kun." Aghea scolded with a meaningful lean of her shoulder's at him.

"If you say so," He grumbled, but as soon as he sat down Aghea and Moka were serving him. His tea was topped off and his plate was filled.

Moka sat herself on one side of him and Aghea on the other. Everyone clasped their hands together and offered a polite 'Itadakimasu'. The food was enjoyed and everyone politely chatted about unimportant things.

The mood had improved greatly.

It was well after 9 am when the dishes were being cleaned by Aghea and Tsukune, that Kurumu's mom asked Tsukune, "For whatever it's worth to you, Tsukune, I believe she didn't mean to do anything more then throw a rock in the wrong direction and create an avalanche."

"Maybe," Tsukune responded with little interest. "But that doesn't make the people who were killed under the landslide any less dead."

Aghea put the last of the plates away as she watched Moka fold the blanket from the couch and collect the pillows under her arms.

"An avalanche doesn't happen because of a tossed stone, Tsukune. There was a lot of unstable rocks and snow built up for that disaster to happen. What was going on in her for just that one misguided direction cause her to do what she did? I only know what she's told me, but there is no doubt in my mind she loves you."

"I'm beginning to think there's more then what she's told me as well, but at this point in time, Aghea-san, I honestly don't care anymore."

"Do you feel anything at all that she's hurting for you and wants you back?"

Tsukune shrugged. "I just don't want to feel anything at all. I just don't. Is that wrong of me?"

Frowning, Aghea flicked her hands dry of whatever moisture she had on there and said, "Look at me, Tsukune."

"Hmm?"

Placing her hands on his cheeks, he was surprised to see her spade headed tail whip out from under her very short skirt and slap its opened blossom like end against his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Hush, I'm trying to concentrate." She closed her eyes and concentrated.

After a few breathes, she slowly pulled his head lower and lower till it was practically pressed against her bosom.

"What do you see?"

Closing his eyes, he tried to look within. "Nothing. I don't see anything."

"What do you feel?"

Sighing, he focused a little more, eventually realizing he cheek was pressed against her generous softness. "Nothing. I just don't feel a thing."

Pushing his head away from her as if it was burning her, he was surprised to see her staring at him as if he just said kicking babies was fun. "You're cursed!"

Tsukune flinched away from her, "Why do you say that?"

"Young man, I sensed no feelings in you what so ever. The only thing I could even remotely detect were emotions of apathy and disinterest. You have to be cursed."

Putting his own hand on his head, he was not surprised to see Moka staring at him with hope and anger. "Who would have cursed you?"

"I only know that when I was talking to Ruby did she mention something about making you pay three times over for your pride, Moka-san."

Knowing a bit of the arcane thanks to her eldest sister Ria, Moka was already hoping this was the key to her husband emotional separation. "It's possible." She turned to Aghea and inquired, "How did you know?"

She huffed and combed her fingers through her hair. "Are you kidding? After sensing no desire or interest in him what so ever I tested him."

"Tested him? How?"

"You tell me," Snatching Moka by the back of her neck, she pushed her face into Aghea's own incredible breasts.

In no time at all, Moka was squealing in fright and shock. Even if she didn't desire women, there was every bit of her that said she enjoyed the feel of a succubus flesh of Aghea's caliber.

"As I said, he's cursed," Aghea preened triumphantly. "No man or woman can withstand my power."

Aono Moka and Tsukune glanced at Kurumu's mother and then at each other. It was hard to dispute what was obviously in front of them.


	45. Ch 45 Countdown

Get What You Wanted Ch 45

It was 5:59 AM.

Standing in front of her father's door, she didn't have to have it opened to know that Shade and her Lord Akashiya were on the other side…playing. She could still hear them from here, growling and hissing, pushing and shoving, screaming and challenging the other with incomprehensible demands.

Shade more then her Lord Akashiya.

The seconds were ticking by and she wondered if it was worth upsetting Mother Akasha for her father's pleasure. Unfortunately it was a duty given to her by her new Mistress, and she needed to appear obedient. Glancing at the dainty watch on her wrist, she held her breath and reached for the doorknob. She had been tasked with awakening her Lord and father at 6 AM and Ria was positive Akasha had not been with him since then.

That had left Lord Akashiya and that stupid succubus's eldest sister in a room together doing who knew what for more then a quarter of a day. Sekitan Ria braced herself, she knew all about the pleasures of the flesh and how... messy they could be at times. She pushed the door open. What she saw surprised her, and not in any way she would have expected.

Her father and Lord and the succubus Caro Shade were both right in front of her... dressed.

They weren't having sex but they were in some kind of weird, wresting tumble that had one pushing and pulling at the other for dominance. What was even more bizarre was that Shade was on top of him, straddled indecently with her blouse as open as could be with her skirt hiked so high it was ripped at the hip, but that still wasn't what made her doubt her own eyes.

"Now!" Shade growled with a fist full of Issa's hair in her hands, her lips hovering just a scant inch away from his.

With an arrogant smile, Issa pushed his pelvis towards her, pressing his hand over her swarthy hip to his very hard but covered erection under her, he increased the pressure under her, making her tremble against the delicious friction.

"You need to try harder." The Shuzen Lord told her with an amused purr, "Weren't you better then this at one time?"

The Arch Succubus flicked her hair forward over her face, covering his face with the cascading curtain of violet and plum, making Issa chuckle with interest.

"So you think you can smother me with your scent and that will break me?"

Ria knew what Shade was doing, but it was interesting to witness two masters lovers doing nothing more then extreme foreplay for the past six hours or so.

"You will be first!" Shade's pushed herself forward, entwining his fingers through hers and sliding them up and over her thighs. When she made him reach between her legs with his knuckles, rubbing the extremely moist center of her womanhood, she brought his fingers up to her lips and began to suckle enticingly, provocatively.

The indecent sounds of her tongue lapping against his strong fingers with immodest groans of lust mewling off of her finally did something to him.

Like a berserk animal, Issa lunged her high into the air and onto the other side of the bed, trapping her with her hands over her head and her leg split with him between them. Throaty laughter cheer him on, encouraging him as the elder vampire inhaled greedily at Shade's neck, continuing down to her exceptional breasts, the smooth plane of her belly and then to her nether regions.

A mere filmy panty was all that stopped Lord Akashiya from seeing all of her.

"No, Issa," Shade's rolled her hips ever so slowly, ever so playfully at him. "You can't have me till you do one thing."

Dark eyes glared at her from between her thighs.

"C'mon," She licked her lips and beckoned with a finger. "Just one kiss. After that, you and I can stop playing this cute little game."

The peppered haired vampire prowled over her, aligning himself, perfectly pelvis to pelvis. Bracing himself over her with his elbow at both sides of her face, his lips pulled back and parted his mouth to hers. Shade's body reacted to him, pressing her breasts that were barely contained by sweat and sheer will mashed against his chest. Thighs and feet pressed against his legs, massaging him, pulling him, quivering in wanton anticipation.

Ria watched in curiosity. _Ah, so that is the nature of their little game._

Bodies and egos, pride and instincts were at war between these two as Shade leaned forward to take her father's mouth, and then pull away just before his mouth latched onto hers. It was a test of wills disguised as rough foreplay.

"Say you want me, Issa." Caro Shade purred gently, girlishly into Issa's neck. "Just say you want me…"

The dark pants at his pelvis ground against her opened skirt that sported a long rip at her robust hip. Stark white teeth brandished at Shade's face, but she chuckled at him. "What are you waiting for? Take me, Daddy."

His body pushed forward, but the arch succubus kept her hands planted firmly against his chest, keeping him from continuing on at her.

"Is that all you've got? More…give me more, Daddy."

Claws extended from his fingers and he was now threatening her bodily, pulling as she pushed, moving his teeth and mouth as she hovered just close and far enough away to tease him.

With a roar, he smashed her lips onto his, kissing her so savagely it cut her mouth and tongue. They weren't kissing, but making love through their mouths. It was so primal and hungry, devoid of gentleness or caressing.

A sounding pierce of Issa's mouth over Shade's neck echoed through out the room as he drank from her, inhaling her life in gulps. Shade's body quivered in orgasmic rapture, her eye's rolled up into their sockets, her fingers digging large, deep gouges into his back. Moans erupted from her in feverish orgasmic pleasure by being devoured by someone as powerful and intriguing as Shuzen Akashiya.

Ria was surprised to witness Shade's own succubi fangs drag into Issa's own bare shoulder, a feline hiss escaping her lips as she became food and she fed off of her attacker.

_How dare she taste of his blood? _Ria thought murderously. No matter what sort of game this slut was playing with her father she had no right to steal something so precious. "Get off of him!" Ria stormed into the room, ready to pull Shade off of her father, but it was her father who collected the succubi into one arm and held a hand out to his daughter.

Protecting Shade from his declared 'sword and shield'.

"We're playing, Ria," Issa chuckled with a pant in his throat and a warm, timbre that made his eldest offspring tremble protectively.

Mix matched blue violet eyes peered over her lover's shoulder to take in Ria's wrath like glare with mocking possessiveness.

That her father would prevent his most trusted and proud daughter to do what she has been trained to since her first lessons in keeping her and her father's place made her feverishly angry, however that emotion was kept guardedly checked by her smooth expression and equally tranquil voice.

At least she thought it was.

"Mother Akasha requests you to wait for her in the chambers where the trial will be conducted, by the old Public Safety Commission Head Quarters." Ria was able to get out before finding her poise and her breath to speak in an even tone that didn't betray her true feelings.

Why had she been so upset about seeing a woman being claimed? She had witnessed him having sex with numerous women before and it never affected her like this.

When her father's lover met Ria's dark brown eyes she was aware of what had insulted her: Shade clearly presumed too much. The Arch Succubus behaved as though she were Lord Akashiya's equal rather than his play thing.

And her father didn't deny her the privilege.

"Akasha's playing this stunt, is she?" Issa rested his chin against Shade's bare shoulder, glancing at the purring and tentative succubus who was gently curling his hair and nuzzling against his cheek. "She's being a bit more petty than I remember."

"Tell her to join us," Shade offered a smirk to Ria, "that'll keep her occupied till the trial. We still have over five hours till the proceedings."

"I can if that is your wish, Lord Akashiya," Ria answered, but not without giving another scowl to her father's current lover. "But I don't think I can allow you to drink of our vampire blood without warning you, Shade."

Shade burbled a throaty chuckle as she nipped Issa's ear intimately. "Warn me? I never considered it as much of a privilege as me just getting a little too involved, shall we say? Anyways, How do you think I can was able to break him to kiss me first? It was a nasty little tussle and I was sure to die if I had not been privileged by his healing. Either way, what a rush, hmm?"

"That was a rather interesting couple of weeks in Barbados."

Shade purred sensually into his neck. "By the way I think I'm ahead: Seventy four to fifty five?"

"Who keeps count?" Issa patted the bare thigh next to his. "You're the only one I can really enjoy like this."

"I know," Dark red fingernails drag across the fine expanse of abdominal muscles on his body, scarred and chiseled like some Greek god. "Only _I_ am capable of keeping up with you."

Issa smirked at her, "You're competent."

Before Shade could rebuttal, Ria cleared her throat loudly.

"Mother Akasha is expecting you, My Lord, and if you are not prepared at a certain time, I'm sure she will not be pleased. Especially if she can see that you have your blood spilt. I don't think she would approve of you sharing it."

"We're just having a little fun, Ria," Issa dismissed his daughter's worry with a flick of his hands. "Sometimes, you just have to let go of everything you hold sacred and enjoy the moment."

The eldest daughter barely heard what he said, watching Shade taunt her by licking the smears of crimson fluid off of his shoulder thoroughly.

"I think she wants to join us, Daddy Akashiya," Aghea's nee-sama suggested into Issa's ear, one hand reaching out from her embrace of her lover out to the dark haired woman daughter just a few yards away.

Akasha's soon to be ex mate and father to her third daughter was surprised to see Ria actually take a hesitant step forward, one long gloved hand began to reach for Shade with a blank look of acceptance.

"Enough of this," Issa leveraged Shade off of him and took Ria's hand into his own. His tone and mood suddenly more serious and concerned..

Large brown eyes stared into her father's dark austere ones. What was there churning behind those lovely mirrors? His daughter was a creature of passion as he was. What was she feeling at this moment? Why could he feel her hand trembling in his?

"I'll be ready in a few minutes," he kissed his daughter's cheek and head over to change his shirt. "I would not want to upset the Hades Lord or appear disobedient."

Shade sat improperly with her legs spread open where Lord Akashiya had just occupied moments before, her eyes glaring at Ria.

"Your purpose here is done, Shade. You need to leave." Ria warned as she gestured for the door. "Lord Akashiya has serious business ahead of him. He has no more time to waste on common whores."

"Ria dear," Shade gawked in false wounded surprise, "That's rude! If you're going to label me, please do so properly. There's nothing common about me. Isn't that right daddy?"

Issa chuckled affectionately and sent her an amused wink.

Recovering with a flick of her hair over her shoulder, Shade collected her shoes from the side of the bed and sashayed right past Ria.

But not without saying something.

"You may overpower me physically, but you'll never get to _truly_ know a man as I have your father." Shade's voice was smoldering and wicked to the dark haired daughter, "In the end, you'll always have to settle with inferior boys who are just trying their best to keep up. Too bad you're his daughter, hmm?"

Turning herself towards the half dressed man in the room, Shade blew him a kiss and walked away with a wave.

The herald of Akasha's dimension smiled at the parting gesture, but noticed something very wrong with Ria when he glanced at her.

She was following his every move as if intrigued by what Shade had said.

"Ria," Issa walked over to her and gave her shoulder's a little shake.

"Hmm?" She blinked up at him and then realized she had zoned out for a second.

"Never let your guard down, especially when dealing with a succubus of her talent. She'll get under your skin if you let her."

"Yes, Lord Akashiya," She agreed, but not without taking a deep whiff of the concentrated musk her father exuded. "I'll wait for you outside," Ria took a slightly off balanced step, but recovered with an easy grace.

Closing the door behind her, she had to inhale and exhale a couple more times before she was able to clear her head.

What was she thinking?

* * *

**2 Hours before the Trial.**

"The preparations have been made, Master," Toujou Ruby approached Mikogami's desk, hands folded properly in front of her with her eyes downcast.

"Good," Mikogami steepled his fingers in front of him, staring at his aide with his eerie glowing eyes. "I have news for you."

"Master?" Ruby glanced up to meet his gaze.

"Yukari is awake."

Ruby flinched, as if ready to sprint down the halls and dash to go see her apprentice.

"Thank God," Ruby's hand already went to her face, ready to weep right then and there.

"Before you go see her," Mikogami pushed an envelope towards the front of his desk. "This has come from the Snow Priestess."

Whatever happiness Ruby may have been feeling was soon gone with a heart felt sigh. "A decision has been made?"

"Yes," Mikogami picked up another paper and glanced at it, "Morioka Ginei."

Ruby swallowed hard before she simply nodded. "What are your instructions, Master?"

"This needs to be mailed off to the Priestess. Hutaro Mizore is being prepared along with a small number of women in her tribe that are in a similar circumstance. See that it's done."

"Yes, Master."

A crow appeared out of the ether and landed on Mikogami's desk. Picking up the letter, it soon took off in a flurry of wings and dark feathers through an open window.

Watching her summon disappear, Ruby was interrupted in her musings by a question she only half heard.

"What was that, Master?"

"When Ria went to go visit you, did anything of interest happen?"

Ruby nodded and pulled the document she had been holding in a small satchel, still enclosed in its original envelop. "I was given the property Witch's Knoll, Master."

"I see," Mikogami kept his half smile in place. "What did she offer you in return?"

"At first, she had offered it to keep me away from interfering with Tsukune and Moka's attempt at reconciliation."

"At first?"

"Yes, but I refused, Master." Ruby spoke softly, but with a strong sincerity. "I made a point of listening to her, but declined. When she became mildly threatening, I reminded her that it would not do to be so aggressive when I am under your protection."

"I see, but you still were given the property without a condition?"

"Yes, Master. After correcting her, she said she respected my station as Tsukune's friend and that my teaching from my former Master did me justice. Out of respect for me, she granted me the Witch's Knoll."

"Hmm," Mikogami simply nodded, not even questioning where the gaps were in her explanation. "Anything else?"

"There is nothing else to mention, Master," Ruby decided to leave out that Ria had had her dead to rights, but that she was spared. One thing that was at the tip of her tongue, but decided to keep to herself was that Ria had access to some of the faculty files and that Kuyou's loyalty was suspect. She didn't want to say anything without proof.

Then there was the other offer she was given…

…to become a vampire.

Her hand absently came up to her mouth, wondering if it would be Ria's blood she would drink of. What if it had been Tsukune who'd made the offer?

Would she allow herself to give in to that? A life where she could serve Tsukune as his friend and, possible, lover if things didn't go well for him and Moka?

As much as she hated to wish for anything negative on someone else, she was adamantly against the idea of that woman going back to Tsukune. Still, it was his choice to make. She was just there for support and would have to let him go when the time came.

"Ruby," The headmaster called to her and she lifted her dark violet eyes to him

"Yes, Master?"

"As for the other 'thing'," He called out in a voice that might be considered gentle, "I'm sorry we could not do more for you. I really did try my best under the restrictions granted to me."

Ruby knew what he was saying and bowed to him.

"I am grateful for all you have done for me, Master. I didn't deserve the second chance I was given, considering the circumstance. I am indebted to you."

"Hmm," He nodded. "I want you to know should you find a cure on your own or by other means I won't hold it against you to seek it out."

Ruby's lips chewed on themselves as she simply nodded in utmost appreciation. "Thank you, Master."

"Hmm," He nodded. "If there's nothing else, I would like for you to get Moka and Tsukune. Once they get to the court I want you to explain what is going to happen. You should have plenty of time to do so if you leave now."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

**1 Hour 50 Minutes till the Trial**

"I'm going to go freshen up! You two kids play nice and thanks for breakfast!" Aghea waved cheerily as she closed the door behind her.

Moka and Tsukune were alone in their room, staring at Kurumu's mom depart with a bit of relief. She was always quite the handful and never one to leave without some kind of impression. It was obvious where Kurumu got her personality from. That she would claim Tsukune was cursed and head diving Moka into her monumental bosoms was something that a succubus of her caliber did on a regular basis.

Husband and wife stared at the other unsure where to go now that they were without company and left to their own devices.

The dishes were put away and the food that was not finished was saved in their proper containers. The clothes were folded and beds were made. Everything was in its place and now all that was left to do was wait till they were summoned.

Or not.

"I'm going to check on Yukari," Tsukune announced, making his way towards the door.

"I'll come with you," Moka reached for a pretty green coat hanging on a coat rack by the door.

"You don't have to."

"I want to." Moka was pushing her arms through one sleeve and then another.

"I don't think you should go," Tsukune voiced softly, more to the door then with his back to her.

Moka paused in the middle of buttoning, then continued, "I know."

"Then why are you going?" Tsukune turned to look over his shoulder at her.

"I need to fix things, Tsukune."

"There are some things you can't fix Moka." His voice seemed distant, almost detached from the real Tsukune she knew so long ago.

_He's not just talking about Yukari. _Moka wondered.

"I'm going to try. That's all I can do, right? If I've hurt people then I need to ask for forgiveness and do whatever I can to repair the damage."

Tsukune turned himself away from the door to look at her full on. "It's not that simple, Moka."

"I'm aware of that, Tsukune," She mumbled into her fingers, looking up at him through her long dark lashes, "But I don't know what else to do. I've already begged you to forgive me and given myself to your mercy. You won't accept me and you've even gone as far as to tell me to seek someone else. I can't tell you how much that hurts, Tsukune."

She wiped at the edges of her eyes, the effort of trying to seem brave barely held in place by her next words, "I don't know what I need to do, but I will at least do what I can."

"What is that?" Tsukune folded his arms, his head canted to the side.

When she lowered herself in front of him, falling to her knees, she touched her head to the floor and murmured softly, "I'm terribly sorry for what I've done to you, Tsukune. I know you don't believe me or in me anymore, so I will no longer try to explain myself. After listening to Aghea, I've decided on a few things. I only hope, then, that you will see the friend I used to be in you, and, maybe, the woman you once loved."

Tsukune said nothing as Moka sniffed silently. "But, it would really mean everything to me if you could forgive me. I…I know it's selfish of me to even ask, but if I didn't care about you or what I've done, do you think I would even be asking, Tsukune?"

"Moka," Tsukune asked as he opened the door, "it doesn't matter what I feel anymore, so much as what you do. If you want to know how I feel, then, fine, I'll tell you."

Moka peered up from under her long locks of pink hair to take in his words.

"Something is wrong inside of you." Tsukune answered without flinching or breaking his tone. "There is something so powerfully incorrect in your heart and in your memories that even whatever love you had for me wasn't strong enough to stop you that night. Whatever it is that happened in your past, is stronger then the both of us. I am not strong enough to deal with it and you either don't know how to ask me for help or you simply are lashing out at it. Either way, asking me to forgive you is too much. I simply can't. Just like not loving you…"

Moka winced visibly at that.

"…you may think it's because of a curse, but, for me, I've never felt better. I realized everything that happened was out of my control, just like everything else in our lives. I really doubt Ruby did this in a sense you might think, Moka."

Moka swallowed softly, nodding.

"You said you would give me till the end of the trial to try and fix things, right?"

"I did."

"Do you still mean to keep that promise?"

"I do."

"Then, please accept my apology, because I am going to go see Yukari with or with out you."

Tsukune saw her collect herself, standing back up straightening out her hair and then her skirt. Her large hopeful green pleaded with his large soft brown ones.

"I would still like it if I could go with you. Please?"

Before he could answer, there was a knock on the door.

Opening it, the piercing violet eyes of Toujou Ruby greeted them.

"It's time, Tsukune," She smiled pleasantly at him, but flicked her eyes at Moka in professional detachment. "If you are ready."

"We are," Tsukune answered, his voice warmer and more enthusiastic than it had been with Moka.

"This way," Ruby stepped aside, watching as Moka murmured a gentle good morning, but replied with silence.

Ruby took the lead, keeping her self at distance from the two when Moka asked in a soft voice, "Ruby-san?"

Their guide didn't pause in her step or turn to look at her.

"Did you curse Tsukune?"

Toujou Ruby kept walking, glancing only at Tsukune then back in front of her. "No, I cursed you, Akashiya-san."

"But, it affected Tsukune," Moka was relieved to have Ruby make that admission. Stopping in her tracks, the dark witch raised a hand towards Tsukune and released a small bit of her youkai energy at him.

Patting Tsukune's arm, she gave him a private smile and continued to walk forward on their expected path. "So it would seem, Akashiya-san."

Tsukune shoulders slumped, crestfallen. "Then…what I feel isn't true?"

Turning on her heel, Ruby took the step and a half to take Tsukune's hand again. "What you have said, what you have felt, and what you have done since the time you've come here to see me in the Academy, Tsukune, to this point, has always been you."

"But you just said, I was cursed."

Ruby nodded, her smile growing extremely bright considering her dark persona and ensemble. "It is not the curse of the arcane, Tsukune, that has made you feel what you do now and my influence is also not of the art of my kind. It is much simpler and yet just as strong."

Violet eyes turned to Moka with a lecturing humor. "It's called friendship."

Moka was ready to ask what she meant by that, but Ruby was already explaining before she could continue.

"Tsukune, you confided in me. I helped you. We went to go see your other friends who took you from what you were and made you see that, despite Moka's hold on you, there are others out there who are more then happy to take up the gift of being your friend and fill the pieces that are empty. That is my part in your curse, Tsukune. With my help, and that of everyone else, you were able to deduce, express, and say what you probably would not have when you first came here."

The vampire heiress was already fidgeting under the warming glow Tsukune had for their elder witch.

"Then, you didn't curse Moka at the lab?" Tsukune asked curiously.

Ruby gave a small huff, moving one of her dark locks of hair from her face. "Oh I most certainly did!"

"What?" Moka squeaked, approaching Ruby pleadingly. "What did you do?"

One pink sleeved gauntlet rose up to slap Moka away should she get any closer. The pink haired wife of Tsukune shied away, hurt that Ruby would so easily strike her without a second thought.

"My curse is a very simple one." Ruby brought her hand back, "You will be wounded three fold for your actions against Tsukune unless you can give up your pride. You release it, and the curse will be lifted."

Thoughts of her sister Ria came to mind. Ria never bothered with curses, she preferred a more hands on approach when she wanted people to suffer. That meant she was ignorant of how they worked and how they might be removed.

"What will it do to me, Ruby-chan?"

Folding her pink sleeved arms, Ruby shook her head. "I don't know."

"You would cast something so disquieting as a curse without knowing its consequence?" Moka asked incredulously.

"I don't know, Akashiya-san," Ruby snapped her head away from Moka, "Would you make a threat and follow through with it without knowing the full extent of your actions?"

Small shoulders shrank away guiltily.

"Curses work like this," Ruby explained towards Tsukune, "Curses are like flowing water going along with a current and with respect to obstacles or pits on a level surface. Should something cause the energy to find a space that qualifies an action to fulfill the nature of the curse, then it will do so. Most curses are not explicitly deadly, but are more along the lines of…"

Ruby tapped her cheek in thought.

"Bad luck. They will not make the impossible happen, but will alter the chances of things that might have happened any way." She looked at Tsukune. "A curse will not force you to speak certain words but will make it easier to speak words that you might have spoken anyway."

She nodded, seemingly pleased with that answer.

Moka accepted Ruby's explanation with heart felt regret. Tsukune's actions were his own after all, however…

"But, even Aghea mentioned Tsukune was cursed!" Moka blurted out, but it was Tsukune who answered for her.

"Moka-san," Tsukune sighed begrudgingly, "How often do you think I've been exposed to Aghea's and Kurumu's breasts? They're fantastic, but I've gotten immune to them for a little bit. No matter how magnificent they are, it still won't do anything for me. I have much bigger things to worry about right now then being even mildly aroused."

As much as that made Moka happy that Tsukune was resistant to the charms of Kurumu's mother, it didn't help her station when he still felt nothing for her at all.

"Have you seen Yukari?" Tsukune asked when they began towards their destination.

The Headmaster's aide looked over her shoulder and waited to reply. When she did it was in a voice holding back a mountain of emotion. "Not yet. I was informed by the Headmaster she's awake."

Moka gasped into her hands. "We have to go see her!"

Ruby glanced at Tsukune, seeing how eager he was to do as Moka had. "We only have a little over an hour and a half. We can't stay long because there are some things I need to explain once we get there. So if we're not early, we'll be late."

"I'll accept the blame," Tsukune spoke firmly.

"As will I." Moka stepped forward too.

Ruby glanced at either of them and their joint front.

"Very well," She glanced left and right, checking for any of Mikogami's personal guard patrolling the grounds. "This way."

* * *

**1 Hour and 37 Minutes**

Yukari's wide dark purple eyes took in everything of her stark white room had to offer.

Bleep…bleep…bleep.

It irritated her beyond reason that she could do nothing. She had been told her status and all she could do is stare at the wall, hoping that this was some elaborate joke. Her jaw still smarted from what she was allowed to feel.

She felt tired and she could barely understand what she did know or what she was allowed to know. Everything was a jumbled mess and all she knew was that her most important people were hurting and that they needed her.

What had happened to her to get her here again?

She wasn't sure.

Bleep…bleep…bleep.

She was bored though…when she was awake, that is. From what she could tell, they kept her under some kind of medicinal drip that numbed her through out her body.

Why would they do that? It was silly. She must have been really hurt for her to be kept in this form of stasis. After some time, she couldn't wait to get back on her feet and do what she could to get Tsukune and Moka to forgive the other.

Oh, did she have plans for Gin when she saw him.

A slow drip of drool left her lips when chuckled.

Bleep…bleep…bleep.

"Yukari-chan?"

_Moka's voice? When did she get here_? It didn't matter, she was so happy…

"Yukari-chan?"

Moka's voice was so soft, so brokenly sad.

Tsukune and Ruby waited off to the side as Moka approached the side of Yukari's bed with a quiver in her breath, tears falling down her face. Their little friend was obviously still drugged with the way her eyes rolled a little, her head trying to take Moka in completely.

The thick wired braces were on perfect display as Yukari gave everyone a loopy grin.

"Hi, deshu!" She giggled drunkenly.

They were pretty sure if she could she would have waved.

"I'm sorry, Yukari-chan."

"Mosha-shan!" Her words slurred, and she giggled a little when Moka knelt down by her side, staring at her with the most dejected bend of her head that she has ever seen.

"I don't know what I have to do to help you, Yukari-chan, but I'll make things right. I will fix this. I'll make sure you are taken care of and, while I can't speak for Tsukune, I will say I'll do whatever I can. Do you understand? I promise you, anything you-"

"Munsher sandwhich, deshu." Yukari hiccupped, her eyes purposely going towards Tsukune and Moka with a perverted wink.

This only made Moka weep harder, both of her hands covering her eyes as she inhaled harshly through her nose.

Even in her drugged stupor, Yukari must have understood that there was something going on that she didn't understand. "An Sh'ukune an' Mosha forgive ea'sh o'ber."

The vampire bride's lip quivered, her whole body trembled as she touched Yukari's hand. "I can't forgive Tsukune, Yukari-chan."

"Mosh'ka! Forgiv-"

"Because he hasn't done anything wrong," Moka finished, earning a smile from the dark haired teenager in bed.

The silence that followed could have swallowed everyone.

"You were never wrong, Tsukune," Outer Moka licked her lips as she held Yukari's hand, her dark green eyes taking in Tsukune as she revealed some of the most glaring parts of their argument. "I've got to go, but please know I am going to do what I probably should have done a long time ago."

Ruby also watched with keen interest, unsure what the vampire heiress had in mind.

Reaching over and kissing Yukari's cheek, she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "I need to make myself worthy of my friends again."

Looking at Ruby and Tsukune, she bowed to them both. "I hope you will allow me to try to earn your trust again."

With that said, Moka dashed out of there with Tsukune and Ruby left unable to do anything but watch her go.

"Wait!" Ruby cried out, "You need to hear about the conditions of the trial!"

* * *

**1 Hour 25 Minutes**

Akasha was in the middle of an open field, being monitored by several of Mikogami's personal guard. A simple robe adorned her shoulders and her hair was wrapped in a simple pink pony tail. Eyes closed and her focus keen, she moved one hand in front of the other, pulling her right hand back with her fingers open.

A simple punch expressed her kata, followed by fluid and peerless grace that finished a combo of swan like kicks, ghostly motions of power and speed, height and acrobatic aerial balance, landing on one foot with her other leg extended high in an impossible high kick.

Her eyes still closed, her body followed her head, rolling through several forms with a beauty those spectating couldn't help but admire.

The Hades Lord began to switch styles, going from a harsh, rugged poses that were probably meant for a much sturdier frame, to a dancer's ballet that was as appealing to the eye as it was deadly.

She paused in mid strike when a certain scent caught her attention. Straightening her back, she pivoted her head to take in Moka patiently waiting outside of her peripheral vision.

"How polite of you to walk with me to the trail." Akasha smiled pleasantly, wiping her hand through her hair tie to loosen it. "Where is your husband?"

"He is not with me." Moka approached her mother cautiously. "I came here willingly without him to talk to you."

"Oh?" Akasha raised a feathery pink eyebrow at her daughter. "And is he with that other friend of his, that witch?"

"Yes," the Hades Lord's daughter swallowed fearfully, "But, as I said, Mother, it was my choice."

"Alright," Her mother wiped her hands on her robe and hooked them with her daughter's. "I have a bath prepared and waiting. You will tell me everything and I will listen. We must hurry though. The trial starts in about an hour."

"Yes, Mother," Moka voiced mildly, sadly. "Why aren't you with father?"

"He has company, Moka," A small hiss like a predatory feline whistled through her lips. "and it would not do for me to kill a guest while in Mikogami's realm." She sent her daughter a wry grin. "People might start to see a pattern. So what did you want to talk about daughter?"


	46. Ch 46 Five Minutes till Trial

AN: I apologize for this being so short, but I have to deploy for a few weeks so I wanted something everyone could read before I left. Also, Mizore's son calls her 'Haha', it's a slang for mother in Japanese, like 'chichi' for father. I may have spelled them wrong, but he's just a warning so as to understand her son isn't 'laughing' at her. I'll update more as soon as I can.

Your Mistress.

* * *

Ch 46 Get What You Wanted

Mizore lovingly wrapped a beautiful red roped obi, burgundy ankle ribbon shoes and bright lavender and sky blue yukata into a box. Smoothing it perfectly with her gentle hands, she gazed over it several times, knowing that she had put it on only twice: When she went to get it custom fitted and the day she expressed to Tsukune that she wanted him to give her a baby in the snow flower fields. Unfortunately, its purpose has been stained by being touched by a man the Snow Priestess had prophesied to be her husband, Miyabi Fujisaki.

Deciding that she was unclean and no longer worthy of Tsukune's love, she climbed through the window of the priestess's castle to jump to her death, but her dear friend Kurumu had saved her. Then Kurumu had given her a kiss and asked if it was really so bad.

Porcelain white cheeks blushed a demure pink at that particular memory.

"I still want to know what she did with her tongue." She spoke around the white stem of her lollipop.

After a showdown with Moka's older sister Kahlua and Fujisaka's retreat, her village was saved and all was almost well again. Peace had followed for several years and the purpose of increasing the snow people's population was once again the only priority.

"I would have loved to have finished what we started that day, Tsukune," She pressed a kiss to her fingers and touched them to the lid of the box of her very ornamental dress. "I will never have a chance to wear this as I should have. It was for that day and that day only where you and I would have made a baby."

Sighing heavily, she tucked the box under her arm when her husband's voice called out to her from his side of the room.

"Are you ready?"

Mizore turned to see him staring at her with eyes of the shiest gray blue. Hutaro Siiko was a handsome man, someone that would have made many a snow girl, or human or monster fall in love with just one glance. His interest, however, was not given to Mizore or anyone else for that matter. For her there had been kindness and patience and, in time, understanding, but no passion.

The young wife and mother of three watched as her brood collected around him, each one holding a little bag to offer their mother. The oldest, a boy named Kuraro, asked softly, "Will you be okay? If you need anything we'll get it for you."

Smiling down at the little girl holding onto her eldest son's hand and the baby in her husband's arms, she tried to give them more than a placid smile. They would have to endure the obligations required of them when they're older. It wouldn't do to have them think that this custom was something to regret or hate. They needed to understand it was an honor, a sacrifice made for the good of their race.

She also wanted them to welcome their future brother or sister; not see him or her as something that had been forced on their mother.

_I wish and hope with all my heart that you all find your beloved one when the time comes._

Mizore was all too aware of how much her husband didn't seek her out and had it been up to him he would have spent all of his time mourning his wife and child till his death, lonely and separated from everyone. He had married her and fathered her children out of obligation to their people.

The same as she had.

"I'm sorry he is not the one you wanted." Siiko was not sad for Mizore but empathetic.

"I know," She kissed him on his cheek, reaching up on her toes to do so. "The man I wanted is married with his high school sweetheart, just like you were with Uhi. I would not deny him that happiness as I would not deny you the moments you enjoyed with your wife, my husband. I wish them both all the love you had when she was alive."

He nodded, but the subject was still very, very sore for Siiko.

Turning to her little girl, she played with her hair and told her to play nice with her baby sister. Mizore soon found her daughter wrapped around her leg and her baby, just a little older than a year reaching for her.

They all knew she was leaving and something very unwanted was happening.

After receiving their love, the last to tell her good bye was her husband and father to her children, Siiko.

"I hope you endure this well, Mizore." He spoke regretfully. "It is our duty to our people."

Touching his face, she nodded sympathetically. "I'll endure it as much as you have endured me, Siiko."

He politely didn't answer her, instead he motioned for her to do as she was expected.

"You have to be on your way, Mizore."

Her husband turned on his heel with her bags, her children giving their last good byes to a mother that didn't love their father. It didn't matter, because he didn't love her and the man she was prophesied to give her another child would probably show her even less honor.

* * *

"…8…9…10! You're out!" The referee was gesturing towards the victor, a barely winded but very amused Moiroka Ginei.

Throwing his hands up in the air, he received the roaring approval of the crowd and squealing cheers of his female fans with great relish. His opponent lay on the floor of the makeshift ring, beaten and wheezing with barely conscious.

He knew the person he was fighting was just a human who was big and mean, tough by human standards but no match for someone like him even with his power restrained. Using only the barest fraction of his natural ability to dodge the clumsy brawler, he was strong enough, fast enough to beat him easily.

_Suckers_, he thought. _Like anybody here could beat me._

The bouncers to the club Sub Standard were greeted with jeers and taunts, most of them vulgar and challenging.

Gin took this all in stride, encouraging them to come take him on in the ring with his hand over his ear or beckoning them to cross the ropes. As few of them looked willing, but the bouncers were busy enough just holding the crowd in check. They were blood thirsty and drunk and wanting more.

Putting his shirt on, Gin tossed his hair and sauntered away towards his adoring flock of women.

He was cut short by one of the waitresses.

"Gin-kun, you have a message." She shyly offered him the envelope with a nervous twitch of fingers.

"Hey, Mari," he winked at he with his charming grin and the poor girl almost swooned behind her thick twin pony tails and freckled cheeks sporting dark glasses on her nose.

She dropped the letter and squirmed when she realized what she did.

"I'm sorry! I'll get-"

"No, allow me," Grin teased, lowering himself to one knee, scooping the envelope with his fingers, then gliding he free hand up the poor girls quivering calves, her thighs, then swatting the girls behind.

She would have squeaked had he not smothered her lips with a kiss, causing the adoring fans and crowd to laugh and shout in approval of his antics.

Mari covered her face and quailed back to the front of the bar, unable to handle everything she received.

Flipping the letter over to inspect who it came from, he raised an eye in recognition and opened it.

"So, I get to have another one of Tsukune's girls." He chuckled after folding it and pushing it into his back pocket. "Mizore, your baby's daddy is coming to say hi."

Pouting wails were coming from his throng of women on the sidelines, each one pestering him with come hither eyes, flashing legs and almost their breasts to garner his attention. He felt like a rock star out on tour.

"But, there's something I need to do first."

* * *

"We should have the results for you in a day or so." The nurse told her as she gave a receipt to Moka and started her task of filing another form.

"A few days?"

"A pregnancy test for vampires isn't like the ones for human or other monsters, just like the gestation cycle isn't just nine months but a year. It's complicated, but that is why we had to test your blood, your saliva, cut a small bit of your hair, and take a swab to your vaginal canal."

Moka had NOT liked that part of the process at all.

"Each one has to be tested for certain things, some of which are differences in PH identities, secretions of hormones, and presence of certain fluids. So that's why a few days will be needed for accurate measure. You are Akashiya Moka, after all, and this will be an official record for all other vampire families will have to see and recognize."

Before Moka could say anything, it was her mother who stepped in.

"If you don't mind, some discretion will be necessary. I would highly appreciate it."

The nurse was about to rebuttal, when she another nurse came over and intercepted the clipboard. "Of course, Akasha-sama. You will be giving our full cooperation on this delicate subject."

"Thank you," Akasha waited till the nurses gave her and her daughter a slight bow.

Soon after, they departed in a rush.

They only had five minutes left for the trial.

* * *

Telling Yukari she was paralyzed had not come easy to Tsukune or Ruby. Their spritely friend became broodingly quiet, asking them politely to leave. There was so much the young witch had to contemplate now that she was aware of everything that had happened and was brought truth to her worries. Ruby and Tsukune left her there and went straight to the court where his trial was about to begin in less then ten minutes.

"I have to go, Tsukune." Ruby touched her friends arm, looking at him with such worry that he couldn't help but wonder if there was something else he should know. As much as she had told him, he knew Moka had to be aware of the process that was about to take place, because she would be at an extreme disadvantage above everyone else. He had faith that if there was something to worry about, she would tell him.

He hoped Moka was in the courtroom to at least be given some heads up to what was about to happen.

"Once this is over, I would really like to see all of my friends come together again. I regret that I never realized how special you all were and how little I thanked you."

"I can promise you, Tsukune, we understood and didn't mind. That's what people do for those they hold special in their heart, my friend. Take care and remember I place you above everyone, even myself."

Before he could respond, Toujou Ruby kissed him. Aono Tsukune had just a moment to return her affection when she parted from him and left in a rush of flying skirts and dark blue black hair flying behind her.

"Thank you for everything, Ruby-chan. I owe you." He said to her disappearing form, noticing all the while that he was almost sure she was holding her hands to her eyes, crying.

_Why would she do that?_


	47. Ch 47 He Knows

AN: I want to thank everyone who has supported me throughout this story to reach one thousand reviews and it's soon to be conclusion. Above all, I want to thank Lord Of The Land Of Fire. He has been my biggest supporter and helps me with idea brainstorming and editing, beta assists and cross examinations. We have a lot of different opinions about my story, but we always end up with a really good idea afterwards.

Respectfully, humbly, and thankfully,

I appreciate you, Lord Of The Land Of Fire.

Now back to a separate issue that has come to my attention. I have had the pleasure of having most of you take the time to review and those who have offered opinions, compliments, complaints, and 'other'. I keep them titled as 'other' for the pure purpose of being polite. For those of you who this category falls under, I shall pick on opinion/complaint 'other' name: Shanna.

Yes, you.

Now then, you have decided to give me your blessed opinion on how you felt about my story and I do have to say I was highly amused by it. You dislike my tale and have felt the need to let me know it. I got the message. You wish for me to take pointers from DarkSwordMage and I hope you don't mind me saying that I'm sure there was a barb or attempt at one meant to feel you have 'put me in my place' with such a comment, but the thing is you're already behind.

We communicate quite often and agree that his story was created to his liking just as I have my story created to mine. If you don't like my story, then continue to read his story with as much joy and pleasure as it has given me. I encourage it! If I didn't, I wouldn't be one of his biggest supporters. If you have any doubt, then ask him yourself or just look at who is posting his story.

I am.

I KNOW my story is not for everyone and that is why I'm a huge fan of…wait for it…DarkSwordMage's own work. Him and I have different perceptions of how his story should go and how should mine. A lot of people like my story and I build it up as how I see fit. My foundation is for a different direction then his and I have a lot of goals that are set beyond most people's perceptions.

If the story was so predictable, people wouldn't read it.

I have a nice little tick counter on my account that tells me people do and that makes me a proud writer indeed. Did you know that very few stories have ever reached one thousand reviews in the Rosario Vampire universe? Guess what?

Yeah, you guessed it.

While I may not have my story to YOUR liking, I have definitely done something with a single chapter that was supposed to be a one shot and continued to be successful thanks to the public who feels the need to express that they can, in some way, relate to my story and let me know how they feel. Even if they don't like it, they felt something enough to let me know that it did enough emotional turmoil to keep reading through my whole story…

…I wonder who else did that? Oh wait! You did!

Thanks a lot, Shanna!

By the way, I noticed that you left me a nice hefty review, but you have YET to leave one for DarkSwordMage's story. You call yourself a fan? You read my WHOLE STORY, let me have it with 401 words of pure compliment, in my opinion. How many did you give to DarkSwordMage?

Zero, none, nada, zippo, zilch...

Tsk, Tsk. You should be more supportive to those you enjoy reading from. I know after the many HOURS he spent writing the story, asking me for ideas and collaborating with me, you REALLY should show a little more open support.

To me, you're a peach and I hope I hear from you again. To him, you're an invisible name that he may hear after he reads my chapter.

Ta!

Your Mistress.

PS- Here's a thought, a random idea...how about everyone who doesn't like my story, how it's written, or know how to write a story similar to mine with my background, AU, or that of Lord Of The Land Of Fire's go ahead and do just that? Here's an open challenge to everyone out there who reads my story but CAN'T stop reading it because they hate it so much.

Write your own version of MY story!

The gauntlet is thrown, the line drawn in the dirt, the 'ojo', jinx, double, triple, and quadrupal dog dare. I have always encouraged people to go about their own ways of writing any story they want, so now all of you who detest my story so, then show me MY place by writing your own and do it with an open challenge. C'mon, put your neck out there and write a story that challenges yourself and your audience. All you have to do to is ask Lord of the Land of Fire and myself permission to use our characters and the Universe we've created and I will be more then happy to grant it. I can't speak for Lord of the Land of Fire, but I know he feels 'Imitation is one of the greatest compliments'.

If you decide not, then what are you complaining about?

Your Mistress.

* * *

There were times when Tsukune had to remind himself that he was not in the human world anymore.

At Youkai Academy, Mikogami had made an almost flawless imitation of a genuine Japanese High School. The students and faculty made every effort to present themselves as human, even down to the complaints about the school food and worrying about tests. Tsukune often felt like he really was at some ordinary school dealing with the struggles of a typical student. Inevitably thought there would always come some sudden slap in the face that made him all to aware that he was NOT home. Moka would be kidnapped. Saizou would try to kill him. He would be eaten by a giant plant.

He would almost be burned alive.

Entering the old School Police's interrogation chamber that was now the makeshift courtroom brought back nightmarish memories. It also made him realize that this was no civilized court like the one back at home. Monsters had a much more… traditional concept of justice. Along the walls, shackles were nailed where bodies once hung; dried blood splatters dotted certain areas, in a corner he spotted what looked like teeth. Wooden racks and whipping posts were still in place and looked very much as thought they were still in use. People were beaten or whipped here, 'interrogated' until they confessed to whatever they were accused of. He imagined the priests of the Inquisition would have felt quite at home here. Yes, they had a very different idea of what justice meant here.

Tied to a wooden post with a bon fire started at his feet, some of the people in front of him howled in delight that they were burning a human in 'their' world. Some of them had been classmates and friends. Yet he could see their faces looking at him with delight, _cheering _as the flames began to rise.

A shiver crossed his body like someone stepping over his grave. Mikogami never made an appearance. Though he had arranged for Tsukune to attend Youkai and known all along he was human, he did not lift a finger to save the boy he had put in danger.

In his time here as a student the Chairman had several times aided him and put him in danger. Now he would stand as judge. Tsukune wondered if the man was friend or foe. It was not a pleasant thought to have just prior to going on trial.

Fortifying himself with a cleansing breath, Tsukune entered the makeshift courtroom and spotted his vampiric 'family' waiting for him, minus his wife and mother in law. They were all gathered in the main aisle, a large open room with a single desk in the middle where Kuyou and other personal guards were stationed nearby and surrounded the whole hall.

Checking his watch, he had about three minutes left till the proceedings started.

Issa caught his eye, making the nerves in his back tingle with uncertainty. The young second born was sure things were discussed in his stead since their arrival and he had yet to properly greet his father in law. Now was as good a time as ever.

Marching dutifully towards his proud and beautiful family, he quickly dropped to one knee and humbled himself to Issa.

"My Lord," Tsukune's proper down cast eyes and earnest tone were not wasted. Ria and Kahlua were at their father's side, each one nodding their approval. Submission was the appropriate decorum.

"Rise, my son," Shuzen Issa gestured for Tsukune to stand and he did so.

Once he was back on his feet, Tsukune felt his father in law slap his large hand on his shoulder. The second born vampire could only wonder where this was going to lead to, but with the way Ria and Kahlua were smiling at him he was sure it wasn't negative… he hoped. Issa said nothing as he examined the man before him, judging the way he held his eyes, the posture of his shoulders, the line of his mouth and brows. Apparently satisfied he continued the family custom by opening his arms.

"Embrace me, Tsukune. I am glad to see you."

That was a good sign. Unlike Ria Issa did not usually bother with deception. He tended to make his feelings known. When Tsukune felt Issa's firm, strong aems engulf him as if he was a child, he couldn't help but feel the power of his youkai radiating through him, almost stifling him with confidence. The man was an elder vampire and took his overwhelming power for granted.

"As am I, Lord Akashia," Tsukune parted from the man, who gave him the space needed to greet his other daughters.

"Itotou-chan!" Kahlua danced into him, hugging him playfully with a merry grin. "You had us all worried!"

"I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble, Kahlua-nee-sama," Tsukune tried to separate himself from the blond slip of a woman who was daintily playing with his hair and fixing his clothes. For some weird reason, he had the feeling she was about to drag him off to tie ribbons into his locks and make him wear a dress.

"That's okay! When we get back home I'll get you a nice drink and you can tell us about it." Her radiant smile seemed odd with such an austere place as the interrogation chamber. She certainly didn't act as thought this were a serious and somber occasion.

Oddly that made him feel just a bit better.

"That would be lovely, Kahlua-nee-sama, but I am not sure what's going to happen after this." Tsukune glanced over her bare tan shoulders of her formal white gown and through her cascading locks of blond.

"Mother Akasha and Moka-chan are upset, Tsukune-chan." Kahlua tilted her head at him, pouting cutely. "If things are not going well, all you had to do was come home. I would have helped you."

He knew she was sincere. Tsukune had to remind himself that this family had its streaks of good with its bad, but they mixed in some odd ways. Kahlua was an excellent example. She truly loved all her sisters and was far more childlike than either Moka or Kokoa. Yet she was an assassin and had been ready to kill Moka for the sake of carrying out a mission. (Neither she nor Moka had any issue with that later. It was very hard to sort out loyalties within a vampire clan.)

"We all would have, Brother Dear." Ria slinked next to him, displaying herself proudly. "I would have eagerly done what was needed to help you get over any bumps in the road your relationship with my little sister put in place for you."

"Ria," Issa snapped with just a whisper that made Kahlua, Ria and Tsukune jump.

Nodding her head in obedience, she quickly changed her tone. "Either way, I am glad to see you. Come, allow me to embrace you."

She opened her long arms expectantly, blood red lips arched invitingly.

While his scowl was not a surprise, she was thrown off balance when his hand reached out to touch the marred skin on the side of her face.

"What happened?"

_He really is a good man_, Ria thought quietly.

"There are consequences to stepping out of one's place, Tsukune." Ria covered his hand with her own, amazed and delighted that he showed concern for her. "I was reminded of my place and punished for taking certain liberties," Ria's dark brown eyes turned up into her feathery brow to consider her words, "with you and your wife."

Reminded of all of those nights together, Tsukune snatched his hand away from her. Wanted or unwanted, he had spent more time than he wanted with Ria and he was letting his softer, forgiving side overtake his reasoning.

Just like it had been with Moka.

"Either way, I have something to tell you, Tsukune."

The rustle of fabric over her legs made him turn his head in time to see Ria pull her dress high enough to flash her lovely black stockings with garter belts. A tsunami of flashbacks came to him, those many, many nights of him and Ria doing all those wonderfully awful things to each other...

She was on her knees, her head bent forward till it was touching the ground at his feet.

Not believing what he was witnessing, he glanced to his side to see Issa was nodding. Ria publicly kneeling before him not something he would ever expect from her.

"By Mother Akasha's hand, I have realized how wrong I was to you and your wife, my sister, Tsukune. I humbly apologize to you just as I have to Moka. While I know forgiveness won't be given to me, I want you to know that I promise to not hurt you or Moka intentionally ever again."

His lungs felt like fire when he released his breath.

"I don't believe you."

Ria flounced her dress back over her legs and stood with a feline grace, grinning all the more at him. "I don't expect you to, but it is as I say."

This was just too much. What next? Was Kokoa going to suddenly appear and say she was in love with him?

Looking around the courtroom, he saw Ruby with her scepter in hand entering a far door with the succubi sisters in tow. They waved to him with little winks and fluttering of fingers. Like Kahlua Shade and Ageha looked to be in a playful mood. He noted that in contrast Ruby looked extremely serious.

"For whatever it's worth, Tsukune," Ria touched his arm and he had to admit he was surprised at the gentleness of her voice.

It was like musical velvet.

"I'm glad you were interested in my welfare."

She kissed his cheek, making him flinch.

Giving his arm a final squeeze, he watched her step back by her father's side and reverted to the role of obedient daughter. He was a bit angry at himself when he realized he _wanted_ to believe her. _She is never what she appears to be, _Tsukune reminded himself.

"My Lord." Tsukune addressed his father in law.

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"If I may ask, where is Moka?"

Rubbing his face, Issa scanned the room with his eyes and took a slow inhale through his nose. "Last I heard she was with you and it would also seem that her mother is absent as well. It will be highly improper for a Dark Lord to be late to another Dark Lord's summons. Akasha is rarely one to give offense."

Tsukune had his own views about what he wanted to get done with his wife and mate, but this trial was a completely separate issue, one he felt compelled to take responsibility for.

His eyes crossed the courtroom and there was Ruby with her stave in hand, checking on some runes that were lacing the floor and walls. Although it was very faint, he could see that some of the pentagram and weird geometric marks extended throughout the whole room, except where the desk in the very back of the room met the wall.

Where Mikogami was sure to hold judgment.

The young man gave her a simple wave, but the smile that was returned was a very sad one, almost fearful.

He didn't like it.

As soon as he was about to ask another question, Mikogami arrived in a flash of black fire.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for meeting us here today for the trial of Aono Tsukune. The appointed hour has come so let us begin."

All eyes were not only locked on the eerie glow of the Headmaster's eyes, but what he was holding. The box looked way too familiar to ever forget what it held inside.

His first thoughts were of what was going to happen and how would Moka be able to defend herself against this. She was not prepared at all!

"Kuyou," Mikogami called out and his long blond haired kitsune guard responded dutifully. "Please bring Tsukune forward."

"Yes, Master."

"Lord Mikogami," Issa called out as two other guards plus Kuyou circled around Tsukune and brought him in front of the Exorcist's desk. "Lady Akasha and Moka are not here."

The white cowl of the priestly robes turned to Issa with the same bright smile that made everyone take an uncomfortable shift where they were, "Who ever said that I needed either of them to be here? I only need Tsukune."

"But what about witnesses? What about his defense? What about examination of evidence?" Ria was calling out loud at her father's side when Mikogami steepled his fingers patiently.

"I have all that and more, Sekitan Ria."

Turning to face Ruby, he gave her a slight nod.

Moving upon his command, Ruby muttered a long, drawn out spell that made several runes glow with different shades of opulence. Ria tapped her fingers to her lips as she tried to dissect what was presented with her till she realized what was going on.

"He's right." Issa shook his head. "Tsukune doesn't need anything because-"

"-he won't be able to lie." Ria finished unintentionally.

Right agaist the wall was a banner that was all too familiar to those who had visited the dijinn world, Azkarra.

LET NO LIE BE SPOKEN. LET NO DECEPTION STAND. LET YOUR WISH BE GRANTED, AND THE PRICE PAID.

* * *

"I may be able to give you liberties that I won't allow anyone else, Moka, but do you seriously believe I can allow that one to go without some kind of safeguards?" Akasha and Moka were dashing up to the courthouse at full tilt, dancing and skipping over anyone and anything in their path.

They were already a few minutes late.

"I owe it to him, Mother! This is the only thing I can think of doing to show him how sincere I am!" Moka kept up with her mother as they vaulted over buildings to catch themselves right in front of the doors of the courtroom.

Tsukune's voice could barely be heard through the thick wooden barrier.

"If you do decide to do that, Moka, you will be putting everyone at a serious risk and for a reason that may already be beyond repair. Know that you will have to answer for it and I will probably be the one to enforce the consequences."

"I know, mother," Moka clasped her hands in front of the other. "But I need to be there for Tsukune-"

The doors of the courtroom opened up and Ria was already there, her face agitated with so many emotions that it was obvious she was trying to appear calm but was failing. Triumph mixed with fear made her cheeks and lips twitch accordingly.

"If you want to run, Moka, now would be a good time." Was all that her eldest sister could say.

In the background, there were noises coming from the room that sounded a LOT like a moment in her past...

"Then it is chosen. Let's go, Gin."

It was her own voice.

How did they get her own voice in the courtroom and from that time?

She could see images popping up from behind Ria's head and the unforgiving scowl of her father zero in on her.

His arm raised to her and turned, curling one finger from his hand he beckoned her in a way that made her do so hesitantly.

"I'm here with you, Moka," Akasha offered supportively, but that did little to show was being witnessed.

In mid air, like some kind of holographic display was Moka said something more to Tsukune, but eventually leading Gin to her and Tsukune's bedroom with the door closing behind them.

In the middle of the dark room, Tsukune was on his knees with Aghea facing him with her spade tail pressed against his forehead. In front of her was Shade, her spade headed tail pressed against her sister's brow with her multi colored eyes glowing, expressing what she saw like twin projectors into the open space in front of them and her mouth open, voicing what is being said like some kind of speaker system.

Tsukune's face looked anguished and Ruby was watching off to the side, her violet eyes hard like diamonds and one hand over her mouth trying to keep what she wanted to say outloud.

Lord Akashiya glared venomously at his third daughter and all Moka could do was shy closer to her mother. If she had put two and two together, she could only imagine what her father had seen if they were already at this point of the memory illusion.

Noticing the banner on the wall and the runes branching out from it to encircle the whole courtroom, she had not doubt whatever Tsukune was displaying to everyone would be accounted as the truth.

Her father's silence and lock jawed was proof enough of what she had been trying to hide was now revealed.

"He knows," Akasha answered her own thoughts.


	48. Ch 48 Sidetalk

Get What You Wanted Ch 48

_Gin murmured gently, warmly, "I've always wanted to make love you, Moka-chan."_

_Her response was light and polite, "I know, Gin."_

_And then there was a spasmodic jerk in the springs and Moka's quick intake of breath._

Ruby noisily threw up where she stood.

Ria meanwhile silently wondered how much it would cost her to get Shade and Aghea to put all this on a DVD for her.

Above them all that could be seen was darkness and the sounds of Moka and Gin making love through the walls. All Tsukune did was stumble towards the door, murmuring so softly almost no one could hear him.

_"Stop…please stop doing this, Moka. You're my wife, I love you. Please, please stop doing this…Please, stop."_

Moka never screamed at the top of her lungs or cried out in delirious pleasure. It was the way she breathed, the way her voice sighed and hitched. He could hear the sounds of her body moving under Gin's, his moans and throaty growls matched hers.

_"Gin, you were my friend. We protected each other. How could you betray me like this? I trusted you…"_

Despite his pain he stayed there until Moka's breath hissed through her teeth and Gin's howling climax. Tsukune glanced at a clock on the wall. His wife and friend had been going at it nonstop for a little over forty five minutes.

When Moka asked Gin if Tsukune was still out there and she had Gin check, the real Moka was holding her hand over her mouth in disbelief at what she had done. She hadn't been _that_ cruel had she? 'Is he still out there?' Looking back at it now, she couldn't believe that she was that person. How could she have been so heartless to the one she loved most?

Her father watched with an unnatural calm. It made Moka feel like she was standing at the edge of a beach watching a tsunami appraoch.

All she could do was wait for the inevitable.

Ruby was recovering from where she had made a mess on the floor. _She nearly killed Yukari because she was so angry that Tsukune and I might have been intimate. But she did **that** to him? _When her and Moka's eyes met, the vampire saw murder and rage in them.

Swallowing, hard, she glanced at her sister.

Ria's false façade of detachment was as easy to read as a street performer's.

Kahlua watched with her fingers intertwined together with a frown. Though childish by nature, Kahlua had a big heart and loved her imotou and itotou. She hated family squabbles and thought most things could be taken care of with laughter and joy.

When people fought, they usually ended up hurting each other.

Though she acted like a little girl, Shuzen Kahlua was still over a century in age. The doting second daughter was very aware of how the world worked.

_"All you had to do was say yes! Why didn't you say yes?" Moka was screaming at him as Tsukune walked away._

The scenes were playing where Tsukune walked and Moka watched with worried relief but with the certainty that she was right and that he would return soon.

"When we get home, my _daughter_, we're going to have a talk about what you have done and the repercussions should anything come of the union between you and that creature."

Issa's voice was soft fury, especially when he ground his teeth when he called her 'daughter', but what surprised her was her mother's voice in her defense.

"It is not your _place_ to judge her Issa." Akasha spoke quietly as she also watched and winced as things continued to play out.

Though she was on Moka's side, she could hardly comprehend what she was witnessing.

"I could care less if our daughter had sex with the whole 9th fleet if such was her desire. But to allow…THAT to happen to her body! She's a vampire and he's a werewolf! Who knows what kind of Ayashi abomination could be growing in her!"

"I will allow it to be born if she is pregnant with his child." Akasha interrupted, receiving the shocked glares of everyone, even Moka.

Kahlua's hands covered her mouth as she spectated anxiously. Despite her girlish demeanor, Kahlua was a woman and had lovers who enjoyed her young and affectionate ways. They were nothing more than fun and she rarely sought them out unless they really pleased her. She knew better though than to bring any of them home or to try and have a child with any of them.

As an assassin, she could be ordered to kill them.

It was easier to just keep herself occupied with dolls.

Ria's jaw worked in disbelief. The idea of a vampire woman giving birth to anything other then another vampire was like saying a human woman would give birth to a horse.

It just wasn't done.

Her father answered her next thought when she realized how ridiculous it was to hear the Queen of Vampires make an announcement as she had in the third daughter's defense.

"You've known this whole time?" Issa's glower could have melted steel. "Why would you allow this to happen inside of her and _not_ punish her? Women vampires are not _ALLOWED _to concieve any other creature other then another vampire! You are as aware of this as anyone in our society! As Queen of our people you should-"

"As I said," Akasha's caustic interruption matched the tone of her once beloved mate, "Whether in a marriage or mating their business is their business."

_"Where would you like to go, young man?" Bus driver-sama asked._

_"Youkai Academy."_

Even though their voices were hushed, Tsukune's torturous night was still being played out like some kind of macabre cinema.

"You plan on having a child with your new mate, Bardiel, don't you, Akasha-chan?" Issa's voice held just the tiniest linger of hurt when he realized what his astounding perception had not failed him. "That is the reason why you are not angry about this and even supporting it! Have you really demeaned your position as a vampire queen and a dark lord that you would billigerantly do this for the sake of putting me in my place, Akasha-chan?"

The honorific to her name was no longer gentle or intimate, but mocking and demanding.

She didn't like it.

"I will do with my body as you have done to so many of your lovers in your past, Issa. Don't you dare try to dictate to me what I will do in my future just as I won't allow you to dictate what Moka is to do with hers."

"She is a vampire of my clan! It is forbidden for a vampire woman to give birth to anything that is not of pure vampire blood!" Lord Akashiya hissed proudly.

It was Akasha's admission that surprised everyone. "But you are not her blood father, so you have no more say than what I will allow you to have, Issa!"

_"Greetings, Tsukune. As much as I would like to think you have come to see me, I'm sure that isn't the case. How may I help you?"_

Ria and Kahlua watched in mutual stupor at what they heard. Moka was even more dumbfounded when her mother's words were mixed with that of Ruby's voice floating throughout the room. It was as Moka had remembered. Wise, motherly and sisterly in her empathetic way that was so much different than her harsher, grating dislike and distrust of when their group had first found her.

Still, her mother's own words echoed in her soul, twisting more unanswered questions that were in dire need to be answered.

Despite the announced proclamation, their argument continued unfettered.

"How can you stand there and tell me about birthing half breed children when you have how many bastard children roaming around this planet?"

Lifting his chin arrogantly, he faced her unworried. "I do not make the rules of how men and women are viewed in our society. You are as well aware of it as I am. Do not speak of what she has done as if it surprises you. The offspring of a male vampire is looked at as if they are nothing more then second borns. For a woman to give birth to a mix specie is the same as allowing the filth spawned from between their legs suffer their life of being only partly pure. It's a disgusting thing to witness."

"You are only partly right, Issa, yet I can do what I will for my daughter as I will for the decisions she makes. If I have to fight you for it, I will."

Ria and Kahlua were unable to move, they couldn't believe that their father would so openly speak to Akasha Bloodriver so flippantly.

Moka's jade green eyes were locked onto Shuzen Issa as if she had never seen him before, like he was a stranger that she had known all of her life. Even after all she was brought up to believe and all she had heard her father say, the one thing that came to mind like a terrible echo was what her mother had mentioned just moments ago.

"You're not…my father?"

Sighing heavily, Issa ran his fingers over his face and looked at the one daughter he had loved above all others and now could barely contain the bubbling fury barely retrained inside of him.

"No, Moka. I am not." He looked pointedly back up at the screen. "To my relief."

Moka flinched as if slapped. Her once beloved father now angry disciplinarian reflected his regret to her with the slightest shift of his posture.

"Then who is?" She glanced from one person to the next, neither of them answering her.

_"It was my fault! I should have said yes! I need to take it back! I have to take it back, Ruby!"_

Tsukune's heartfelt wail of misery reverberated throughout the hall. Even Moka turned to look at the screen, to see her Tsukune bent over a tackled Ruby and his tears falling on her with sobs and painful hiccups. Their dark haired friend embraced him to her and cooed words of comfort to try and get him to calm down. Moka couldn't believe what her actions had done to her mate and how her most treasured person was doing whatever he could to try and mend the crumbling foundation that was his love of her.

"That is enough," Mikogami's voice echoed just as Tsukune and Ruby were magically transported back to her lab.

The silence engulfed everyone was heavy.

Shade and Aghea returned to their normal strikingly gorgeous 'human' selves and helped Tsukune to his feet. Both of them leaned against him, murmuring soft words of comfort until Ruby ran up to him and embraced him, burying herself against him and whispering her own heart felt sympathies.

Moka felt herself being torn at what she saw. Her love, her husband, her mate, her most precious person just relived one of the most horrible moments in his life and she was there to see it through his eyes.

Even though Moka had said it so many times already, she wanted to tell him she was sorry. Her arms ached at how badly she wanted to hold him again and it would be a wondrous revelation if he could just come back to her to let her heal his grief.

"While I could see you finding your slight about having sex with someone, anyone for the sake of pleasure, Moka, but defiling your body is not only a slap in the face to your chosen mate but to your race as a vampire, however I would see that whatever creature would be created in your womb should you have one that is not from Tsukune's seed, I promise you I would have _ripped_ it out myself if it wasn't for your mother's protection." He looked Moka directly in the eye. "I've never been more glad that any part of you is _absolutely_ no part of me."

And just like that, the second man who she loved and cherished was gone from her.

Never in all her life could she imagine everything that was transpiring here having such consequences. That she would find out the man who had raised her from infancy was not her father at all, but just a man who loved her because she was just a part of her mother. To be rejected by him so completely and easily was just as easily one of the most horrible thing she thought she could ever feel...her mother abandoning her, the school of hateful and spiteful children bullying her, Tsukune telling her he no longer loved her...

She had so much going on in her mind, but it was Mikogami's voice that made her blink back to reality.

"I see that your 'true' self is hidden during the spell that is cast here. May I ask how?"

Moka completely forgot about why she was still her 'outer' self. In the presence of the Azkarra spell, everyone should have been what they were but now they were just their sealed selves. It was a weird proxy of powers that she didn't understand herself.

"You may not know this, Mikogami-san, but being a Dark Lord does have it's privileges. The spell may be universal in Azkarra, but there are those spells that are beyond even the dijinn's magic." Akasha answered without really explaining.

"Maybe so," Mikogami agreed, moving his hand over the box on his desk, "But I need to find out what happened during the attack of my aide's assistant. She has being accused of assaulting her, correct?"

"Yes," Ruby answered from Tsukune's arms.

Moka turned to her friend and her husband, embraced so familiarly as she had once held him those few weeks ago.

She wanted to be where she was right now so badly…

…but right now it was all she could do was step forward, only her mother's support as she continued to pace forward alone.

"I'm ready to answer any questions you ask me, Headmaster-sama."

Glancing around herself, she could feel the distance between everyone grow, her space that she had once found so crowded with the people she loved were now so far away and it had very little to do with distance.

Ruby, Tsukune, her sisters, her father, Yukari...

...who knew how Mizore will feel when she finds out...when Kurumu learns the truth...

"Good," Mikogami nodded, opening the box that rested unassumingly by his left hand. "Then you won't mind if I talk to both of you."

"Both of me, Mikogami-sama?"

"Yes," He pulled out an ornate green mirror from the box and rested it comfortably on top of the desk. "Lilith."

"Yes, Master?" The green fairy's spritely self appeared from the reflective plane of her home.

"Reveal both Mokas to me."

Turning her small, glowing demonic red eyes towards Moka's whimpering face, she smiled malevolently, "As you wish, Master."


	49. Ch 49 Memories Revealed PT 1

AN: Greetings everyone! I am your Mistress and I just wanted to put a few words out to some people who have asked me a few things and I can't respond to them.

1.) Seriously Grim: Yes, you are more then welcome to write the story with my blessing, however I had to reply to you like this because you have disabled your PM and do not have your Email available. If you don't mind, please email me the story name so I may seek it out. I look forward to reading it.

2.) Pepito: My friend, I'm curious as to what kind of message you were trying to give me when you left your reviews because all I got on your first review was...

*Im

*Like my review? =D

*Thats what i thought while reading your ranting... please just talk to them ´privately...

Here's the deal, Pepito, I CAN'T IM them because I don't know them. They are either anonymous reviewers, have no account to IM or PM to, but there is still a message that needs to be relayed. Have you ever had a one way conversation with someone that you wanted to respond to and yet couldn't without putting yourself and their baggage out there? If you happen to notice, I'm a pretty straight forward person and I am very much an advocate of using IMs/PMs when the opportunity is available. Still, I am also a person of very little tolerance and even more rebuttal when the time comes to see if push comes to shove.

I shove back, if you can't tell.

Either way, unless you're new to Fanfiction, which I am going to take a stab at and say that you, Pepito, are, then you would know that when you try to email/IM/PM a person who has left a review as an anonymous reviewer, like yourself Pepito, then I can't IM/PM you.

Sort of what I'm doing now.

Understand? Good!

Now then, if you would like for me to IM/PM you, then you and everyone else who wishes for me to talk to them instead of putting what needs to be said out here then do yourself and every author who you review to a favor and create an account.

It's worth it. You get all sorts of cool stuff like PMs, Author Alerts, PMs, Story Alerts, PMs/emails, Favorite Stories, PMs, PMs,PMs, Favorite Author Alerts...

Did I mention that they have PM's and Emails? Yeah, just wanted to make sure that was covered.

Either way, that's why I didn't IM, Pepito.

Just so you know, there are a LOOOOOOOOOOT of people who leave nasty reviews who don't have an account because they're afraid of being 'flamed' or have accounts and disable their PM's because they are unable to stand the retribution that is normally due to them.

Cowards.

Either way, do you see where I'm coming from? Good.

Now back to the story!

Your Mistress.

* * *

"Reveal your true selves, Akashiya Moka." Lilith, the pocket sized fairy called out.

With a flash of green magic, Tsukune's wife and mate tilted her head back and screamed…

…with two voices.

The youkai power radiating from her core was so strong it rocked the stones from the walls of the courtroom. A typhoon of power thrust high, almost collapsing the ceiling with a rumble that made everyone take a step back in caution.

Mikogami sat serenely with his fingers steepled, his eerie full teeth smile displayed.

Lilith was not afraid. Floating forward with the reflective plane aimed towards Moka, she was rewarded with the upward crimson rise of power splitting in two, eventually collapsing on itself and two separate bodies standing next to each other.

Silver haired Moka swayed unsteadily on her feet with Outer Moka catching her to steady her Inner Self.

"It is done, Master." Lilith spoke, floating back over to Mikogami.

Nodding, he dismissed her back into the mirror.

"Where is she?" Inner Moka called out, blinking her slitted scarlet eyes to comprehend where she was, what was happening.

"Who?" Outer Moka steadied her Inner self, assessing her as if she was okay.

Apparently, she wasn't.

They could have been twins or fraternal twins, but when Inner focused her eyes and caught sight of her fragile, gentle self, she pressed her hands to her neck, feeling the rosario still intact. Glancing at her hands, then touching her hair, she looked around, seemingly dizzy and nearly sick with the reality she wasn't where she was supposed to be.

Her other half was in front of her and she was released.

It was impossible. They were the two sides of the mirror; connected but always separated.

"You. Why are you… why am I…?"

"Greetings, Akashiya Moka." Mikogami called out from behind his fingers. "You are here at my behest. Understand that you are going to be asked a few questions and I expect you to answer them."

Blinking her eyes, she felt her Outer self's worry and crumbling posture.

"Ura-chan, you need to listen to me really quick."

"Where's Tsukune?" Inner was already pushing Outer from her path, taking in the blurred faces till two came into focus enough to find what she was seeking.

Ruby and Tsukune were holding each other.

"I knew it!" She accused, stomping over towards her mate and her once friend. "Just when I've been subdued you couldn't wait to take my mate! You were my friend! How could you?"

"Ura-chan, there's a lot going on-"

"Get out of my way!" With a harsh shove, Inner nearly knocked her Outer self into a wall and charged towards the man of her life. "Tsukune, you're my husband! My mate! I treasure you! You're not supposed to leave me no matter what! Let's stop this foolishness and go home! Now you're doing to Ruby what I did to Gin over and over again that night?"

Moka stopped herself in mid stride, looking around and touching her fingers to her neck. She hadn't meant to say that.

The flinch in Tsukune's cheek made her realize she had definitely said more than she had meant to.

"You had sex with Gin even after I left, Moka?" Tsukune's voice was hollow.

Outer Moka was rushing to her Inner self from across the room, but it was too late.

'What does it matter now? What's done is done.'

However when she took an involuntary deep inhale, she found herself compelled to say far more.

"Yes, we had crazy, mind blowing sex that left me trembling and sore. He kissed us and licked us all over, marking us like this property just like we did him. After seeing you leave I needed something to distract us from the pain of you not saving us from ourselves! We didn't use a condom either. If him and I were making love the first time, the second time we marked each other and fucked like beasts! When we were done and you didn't come back to us, we were getting back at you by getting wilder, crazier, and angrier! We wanted to hurt you and we enjoyed it that night! Everything that we wanted to do with you we did to Gin! You weren't supposed to leave! You were supposed to be so crazy with jealousy or with lust when we wore your favorite dress and your favorite perfume! You were suppose to save us! You didn't! You didn't! You left us! No matter how many times we protected each other and saved each you didn't protect us when we needed you to understand us! So we got back at you over and over again! The rooms were dripping with sweat! He flooded our womb to spilling! I sang his name to the heavens! Gin was the man we needed you to be, but you abandoned us!"

When she at last stopped talking Inner Moka looked horrified. Tsukune was staring at her with shock and open disbelief. Ruby was shaking her head with disgust.

Her mother looked away in shame.

Inner Moka clasped her hands over her mouth and looked at her Outer, weeping as she collapsed on the floor.

Tsukune's jaw clenched so hard everyone was sure he was going to crush his teeth.

"I wanted to tell you everything, Tsukune." Outer Moka hiccupped, glancing up through her wet fingers to see the man who was glaring at her over Ruby's shoulder.

His silence was suffocating her.

"I swear to you as my husband and my mate, I was going to tell you as soon as I saw you again." Outer Moka took her Inner Self's confused and defensive posture and decided to confront her about what going on. "Ura-chan, please, let me-"

"No, let me."

Tsukune was pushing himself away from Ruby and walked past Outer Moka, steadily making his way towards Inner Moka.

Lifting her chin proudly, her husband and mate took her in all at once, keeping his distance to not even touch her. This was not the humble quiet Tsukune she was used to. He was in his vampire form now. She could see the anger in his red eyes and feel his youkai flaring, growing stronger with his pillaring rage.

When he spoke, it was with a calm that made her begin to worry at how much things have changed since she was subdued inside the rosario.

"We are all under the spell of Azkarra, Moka. You know how it works, right? You can't lie, and if you try to the spell forces you to reveal more of your inner thoughts than you wanted to. I don't have to tell you how vulnerable your mind is to it, do I?"

Turning her eyes and inhaling the atmosphere, she realized there were more important people here than Ruby, Tsukune, and her Outer self. Her mother, her father, Ria, Kahlua, and even that bastard Kuyou were here.

That stupid sign plastered all over Azkarra marked the walls and she'd been blind to it and revealed more than she wanted to before she had time to mentally prepare herself.

Realizing at how much of a disadvantage she was in, she decided to just nod.

"So everything you just told me is the truth and you had even more sex with Gin after I left."

He wasn't asking her, so she didn't have to confirm it anymore. Her Tsukune already knew.

Inner Moka wanted to say something, but she was too afraid to. She wasn't ready. Her mind was going a million miles a minute and yet she was defenseless. How did one protect themselves from themselves?

"Why?" He ground out. "ONCE was to put me in my place. After I was gone though why did you keep going with him?"

"Because we wanted to hurt you," she admitted quietly.

"How were you hurting me when I didn't even know?" Tsukune tilted his head to consider her. "Unless it was to hurt me by having Gin give you the child you wanted in the first place."

"Tsukune," Outer Moka came from behind to touch his arm and she ducked when he pulled himself away from her as if she burned him. "I swear to you, I'm going to confess everything willingly, but just believe me when I say that both of us had no intention of letting it go this far at first. After that night, I…we, even went as far as trying to see if there would ever be a relationship between Gin and I. It was a mistake."

"Is that so?" Tsukune's pale visage narrowed his eyes at her, damning her.

Outer Moka nodded, her pink hair fluttering with her hands clasped hopefully.

"You say you want to confess to me?" Tsukune stood his ground in front of both of them, taking each one's own distinct reflection of their emotions: Inner Moka's repentant and pleading, Outer Moka's indignant and bold.

"Yes, I swear I do." Outer Moka took a hopeful step forward.

Outer's glowering red eyes made no move to dissuade her.

"Then show me." Tsukune gestured towards Aghea and Shade, both of them stepping towards him as they listened to him and his wife's argument.

Shifting uncomfortably, Inner Moka watch her Outer self tremble with hesitating conviction, nodding. "Please, remember I was still angry and…I was scared."

"You should have been scared before you let him into our home and before you kissed him." Tsukune's voice held no emotion and just the slightest bit of simmering anger.

"This has nothing to do with the trial!" Akasha called out to Mikogami, but he flicked his fingers with a 'go ahead' gesture.

Shade and Aghea approached Inner and Outer Moka, both of them snapping their tails from their skirts and their eyes glowing with an opalescent glimmer.

"I promise you, this is going to hurt, you rancid bitch." Shade growled heatedly at Inner Moka, slapping her on the forehead with her clover spade tail.

Aghea was even more vehement.

"I am going to rip into your memories and ensure what ever you're hiding, the whole world will know."

When the four petal flower end tip shot out at Outer Moka, her and her alter self let out a piercing scream that echoed in the small room.

**_"Show us your sins, Aono Moka. Let everyone know when you fell from your graceful pride!"_**

The sister succubi spoke as one with two voices, making a floating hazy image appear from the projected light of their eyes.…

_"Good morning, beautiful." Gin's eyes roamed over her with delighted appraisal, his eyes staring suggestively at the bruises on her breast and looking hungrily at her nipples._

Tsukune and everyone watched as his wife and his once best friend parlayed in the bathroom. Moka put up a feeble attempt at trying to remain constant to her marriage vows, but even Gin showed outward amusement at her naïve outlook.

_Her sempai gave her an incredulous look as if she just said something horribly funny._

_He even laughed._

_She frowned at him, but he dismissed it with a wave. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Moka-chan. If you insist, I'll go. However, I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing a bath with me. You know, I would like to go home clean too. I could wash your back."_

"You shared a bath with him?" Tsukune's crimson eyes burned scarlet at his wife.

_**"Oh, this looks delicious,"**_ The succubi sisters said as one, **_"Lets see more!"_**

_Her scowl didn't deter him._

_"Oh, don't look at me like that." He smirked at her. "What? Are you afraid your boyfriend is going to come here?"_

_"C'mon, Moka," Gin closed the door behind him, walking over to her as he crossed into her space inside the bath one foot at a time. "Look at you. You're afraid of me and staring at me as if I've done something wrong to you. Look at this."_

_He let the back of his knuckles graze several dark blotches on her breasts, on her neck. She flinched a little at his touch._

_"And this..." he turned his back to her, showing her long angry red marks that went down from his shoulders to his hips, all in rows of threes or fours, some zig zagged, she assumed from when he was moving on top of her and she trying to grip him in the midst of her euphoric tumble._

_"I didn't come here unannounced and forced you, Moka-chan. In fact, you kissed me first." He turned around to look at her, taking her trembling hands into her own, forcing her large pain filled eyes to look at him, "You lead me to your room by hand, asked me if I would father you children, unbuttoned my clothes, pulled me on top of you, and held me with your legs into you."_

_A lone tear fell down her eye._

_"I remember when I gave you each and everyone one of those," he cupped her beautifully soft breast, playing with her nipple with a rub of the pads of his thumb. Her shoulders shifted away from him, pulling away from the sensitive contact, but he could tell that it wasn't because she didn't like it. Quite the opposite, in fact, but it was the confusion and hurt that she expressed with her eyes, in her breathing that made him continue on. "and when you gave these to me. "_

_He showed her his neck where several bruises had appeared._

_"You weren't exactly fighting me and, if I remember correctly, you were really enjoying yourself." He chuckled playfully, comfortingly with his suggestive linger of dark brown eyes on her lips. "Would it be so bad to enjoy yourself some more? You were not exactly shy about asking for it, and I'm not going to deny you."_

_He settled himself close to her in the tub, making some of the water almost rise over the edge and onto the floor._

Sound emitted from the sister's voices, hallow and sultry.

_Inner Moka's womanly voice spoke to her, unregretful and unrepentant,_**_What is there to regret now? What is done is done. This is just another moment to be blamed by Tsukune's obstinacy._**

_"Is that so?" Tsukune vampiric voice hissed, snapping his neck at Inner Moka while her silver hair fell off her shoulders in waves. Her crimson eyes were still wide and opened, staring high into the ceiling like her own counter part._

_"Just think," Gin lowered his lips to hers, kissing her._

_She didn't respond but she didn't exactly push him away._

_"How would it look to our children if the mother and father couldn't be seen being intimate with each other? We have to show them how to be loving and tender while we're together, shouldn't we?"_

_Moka's mouth worked to say something, but she could only stare at him._

_Her hand went to her stomach._

"You were really trying to create a family with him that day, weren't you?" Tsukune rubbed his eyes in disappointment and frustration. "I wish you would have told me, I would have let you go instead of having to go through all this."

Ruby, his vampire family, even Akasha had different emotions playing across their faces.

Ria put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

_**Father and our sisters don't have to know about this for now. **Inner Moka suggested through the whine of her outer's mental cries. **If anything, they'll look at this as a way of being cruel to our partner to show them their place. They may even approve of the act. However...**_

_What have we done?_

**_It doesn't matter. Vampires rarely are fertile to other species, let alone other vampires. The only children we'll bare are Tsukune's once we get him to apologize to us for making us go this far and when he understands that we WON'T allow his species to interfere with our legacy's upbringing!_**

_"What's going on in that head of yours, Moka-chan?" Gin pulled her out of her reverie, kissing her again with a slow touch of his lips, even going so far as to part her own and slide his tongue over hers._

_He was pleased to see her kiss him back._

_When they parted, Outer Moka still had tears in her eyes. "We did something wrong, Gin."_

_"I know, Moka-chan." Gin still seemed remorseless. "But what's done is done."_

_**I think it's time him and I meet.**_

_"Gin," Moka touched the jewel at her breast, "Take off my rosario?"_

**_Why did you ask him to do that?_**

_Tsukune could do it the first time I met him. I am curious if it has anything to do with love or with just wanting to protect me._

**_Gin doesn't love us._**

_Yes he does, but not in the same way._

**_Lust and love are different._**

_But he does have a little for us. I have no doubt._

"You don't have to worry about finding out if Gin has any true love for you, Moka-san," Tsukune answered her thoughts loud enough for both of her to hear, "You are free to seek him or any man after you go home to him."

"Just wait, Tsukune!" Outer Moka cried, still having Aghea drill her intimate thoughts from her past.

_Gin kissed her again, receiving her arms to wrap around his neck as one hand cupped her breast and the other pulled at the rosario..._

_"I'm so glad I'll be able to enjoy you and your other half, Moka-chan. Tsukune doesn't know what he is missing. Thank you for giving me this honor."_

_She shook her head, unable to say anything let alone be reminded that her Tsukune was not the one touching her._

_The choker at her neck yanked a few times, the chain that held the sacred artifact held itself in place._

_Nothing happened._

_Disappointed, but not exactly surprised it didn't, Moka removed the rosario with a 'plink'._

_Red fluid youkai energy filled the room, soon absorbing itself into Moka, fading her pink hair a gleaming silver and paling her skin. Gin watched as the body in his arms became fuller, longer, just over all more womanly, especially the fuller breast in his hand._

_Red slit eyes peeped open and Gin realized he almost draped over Inner Moka in a way that was not only overly familiar, but just a bit too close now that he looked at those deep, slightly scowling facade._

_Her arms were still over Gin's neck, her body almost aligned with his, but there was this feeling of 'warning' that made him pause before continuing to be affectionate._

_"Good afternoon, Moka-san." he gave her a respectful grin that still didn't hide his want of her._

_**"Morioka Ginei,"** She greeted his name formally, as though he were a mere acquaintance. Her deep, sultry voice held a slight sliver of authority, of warning that said, 'displease me, and I'll show you your place."_

_When Gin moved to kiss her, she watched him carefully, daring him to do something even slightly too forward, take her for granted in some way that would anger her._

_Before he could touch his lips to hers, she said, **"Do you believe you could be so informal with me just because you have been so with my outer self?"**_

_"I assumed because Outer Moka and I..." he began, but she shook her head at him._

_**"Don't ever assume with me, Ginei."** She narrowed her eyes dangerously._

_He swallowed, eventually nodding._

_"I think I should go," he started to scoot away from her, splashing water over the edge of the tub and onto the floor. He removed his hand from her breast as if it burned him._

_**"Why do you wish to leave? Does being here with me upset you?"** She growled when his movements made her shift uncomfortably, watching him get up and out of the water._

_He hadn't even really washed off._

_"I think I've overstayed my welcome." he took the only towel off the shelf and dried himself off, scurrying down the hall._

_Inner Moka hissed at his sudden departure. This was supposed to be the boy who her and Outter had threatened Tsukune to be the father of her children? To lay with and allow into her body?_

_**"Very well,"** Moka told to no one, reaching over and putting her rosario back onto her choker, flushing the power out of her and seeping it into her charm._

_**We can pick this up later, when and if Tsukune needs another reminder that there are others out there that would be more than willing to share my side.** Her thoughts crossed through the Rosario into the pink haired girl who was now in the tub._

_Maybe we should just stop. Won't it be easier for him to come back if we're NOT with another man? How are we supposed to have his children when we don't even know where he is?_

**_Think like a vampire, you weakling._**

_Outer Moka flinched at her Inner's harsh words._

**_We have all of eternity to make him come back to us._**

_Outer Moka sank herself into the water, whimpering quietly._

_Moka got out of the bath and realized she didn't have a towel to dry herself with._

_"Gin," She propped the door open and called our. "I don't mind sharing the bath, but would you mind bringing me the towel after you're done? I need it."_

_Gin rushed next to her not to much after wards, mouth agape. In one hand he had a semi wet towel and in the other he had a cell phone._

_Moka stared at it curiously, until she heard the voice on the other end of the line speak up._

_"Moka? Is that you? Why are you sharing a bath with Gin and where is Tsukune? Is he there with you? Hello? Moka? I want answers right now!"_

_What do I do now? She thought miserably._

Both Moka's peered through the floating locks of Caro Shade and Kurono Aghea to see Tsukune lower his head shamefully. Once he was a wounded man, now he was just a boy hearing the voice of the woman who birthed him in pain.

"Even my mom knows?"

His voice was so small, so innocently wounded that both women who took their vows and made the situation they were now under observation and found wanting whimpered at their gross show of adultery.

_"Akashiya Moka! You get on this phone right now! Where's Tsukune! I'm worried about him and I need to know where he is! Please, tell me at least he's okay! Is he okay? Moka? Gin? Please, can someone tell me he's okay?"_

_**If this is what we planned to do anyways, then it is best that we take that one step to its completion.**_

_Outer Moka shook her head._

_I like Mrs Aono! She's been really nice to us and she's just being protective of Tsukune! What mother wouldn't?_

_**Do you want to endure a life with humans? Do you really want to be settled with their constant abuse and mindless cruelty to those different from them? Do you really want to be recognized as weak and defenseless when it is obvious they don't know their place? Do you?**_

_I'm scared._

**_Is it scarier then getting dress in front of Tsukune, wear his favorite dress, put on that special perfume? Wasn't it hard to know we called our friend, the one we've kept with us for years and kiss him, Gin, in front of the man we've let kiss us for the first time, touch us for the first time, and make love to us for the first time? Knowing what it was going to do to him to get on your toes and put your lips to his? Do you think it will be easier then taking Gin's hand while our Tsukune sat on that couch, watch us go down that hall, even as he saw us hope, saw us seek his help to stop us and do nothing as we took Gin to our room and close the door?_**

_Stop it._

**_You know he heard everything, right? We weren't exactly quiet._**

_Please, stop._

**_Stop what? It was your eyes that I saw what we did. Every part of your body that he made contact with, I felt as well. You were there when we unbuttoned Gin's clothes, touched him first where we only touched Tsukune. We pulled him on top of us, felt his skin, his part touch ours and then enter us._**

_I don't want to hear anymore!_

**_Do you think Tsukune wanted to hear anymore of what Gin did to us, but we didn't exactly stop, did we?_**

_If he didn't then he would have stopped us! He could have at any time and...and..._

**_And what? Stormed in the door with Gin on top of us? With your face twisted in agonizing pleasure as we had Gin between our legs, pushing inside of us while we held our nails into his shoulders? Yes, I'm sure that is exactly what Tsukune wanted to see if and when he stopped us._**

_Why...Why did we do this again?_

_**Because we said we would if he didn't listen to us.**_

_For reasons she understood and could accept, that stopped Outer Moka from anymore questions. Heaving a shuttering sigh, Moka took the phone from Gin, pushed her wet hair out of the way and placed it to her ear._

_"Please, Moka? Hello? Please, tell me where Tsukune is?" Aono Kasumi was literally begging._

_"Mrs Aono, This is Moka. Good afternoon." Her voice sounded hallow, helpless and lifeless._

_"Oh, Moka! Please, tell me, is Tsukune okay? Where is he? Why isn't he with you? What happened?" She still sounded scared and worried, but there was also a note of strict lecture in her voice._

_"Mrs Aono," Moka licked her lips and closed her eyes. It was now or never. "A lot of things have happened. Tsukune and I are going to try and work things out eventually, but at the moment, we're having problems that-"_

_"Can you please tell me if he's alright?" Tsukune's mom interrupted with a plea._

_Moka rubbed the heel of her hand to her eyes._

_"He left yesterday evening. I haven't seen him since." She admitted quietly._

_The pause on the other end of the line was only broken by the panting quaver of her once love's mother's breathing._

_"Do you know where he might have gone? Do you think he's coming home?" She sounded frantically worried, yet hopeful._

_"I don't know. He didn't say." She tried to keep the sound of her own hiccups out of the receiver, going so far as to cover her mouth with her own hand._

_Before she could even answer any of those questions, Tsukune's mother seemed to have gotten over her worry and decided to let loose her feelings._

_"I don't know what you plan to do to try and mend things with my son, Akashyia Moka, but where I come from, we DON'T fix problems by inviting other men into our baths! Now, if you don't know where Tsukune is, would you be so terribly inconvenienced to get your mind off the man you are enjoying now and put a minimal effort in finding my son? If things are over between you two, then I must say it is disappointing. I really loved you and had high hopes for you and my boy, however, if this is the reason for him leaving then I really am glad that I brought him up properly. To actually think that you would be so vulgar as to have another man in the bath with you while Tsukune is who knows where. You seemed like such a good girl! I can't believe you would do something like that and when Tsukune loved you senseless! How could you do that to him?_

_"It just happened to be that way, Mrs Aono." Moka's voice cracked at such a barrage. Even to her own ears her excuse sounded weak and pathetic._

_Gin touched her shoulder, offering some sympathy. It didn't feel the same as when Tsukune did it. It felt false, fake. Like something done out of obligation as opposed to actual concern._

_"Moka, if things are really over I'll have Kyouko come by later to pick up his things."_

_"No," Moka answered quickly, the tears in her eyes flowing in rivulets. "We're going to work this out, I promise."_

_"When you do," Tsukune's mother took a rare and very severe growl, "Make sure you do it without a man sharing your bath? It really does lose it's sincerity and appeal. Good bye."_

_Click._

_Her pink haired head flinched at that last remark, looking at the phone as if to see some of her own ear still being chewed on by the receiver._

_She dropped it on the floor and looked at Gin._

**_Sometimes the right thing is hard at the beginning, but it will get better once the reality sets in after time. _A familiar voice said trying to console her.**

_Like losing Tsukune? Outer Moka thought._

**_We haven't lost him. He just needs time to realize our way is better than his and that some extremes needed to be pushed. He needs to be reminded of his place!_**

_Outer Moka looked at Gin and he was saying something, but she couldn't hear it. It didn't register what he was saying, only that it appeared he was leaving._

_"What?" She asked again, looking at Gin as he buttoned his shirt and ran his fingers through his long, silky black hair. His pants were already on and he looked as slick and sensual as a man could with his own roguish air._

_"I said would you mind if I came over later this week? I would love to take you out for a walk in the park, maybe dinner?" Gin smiled his sexy, narrowed glanced smile._

_He really was better looking than Tsukune and the way he moved when they had sex..._

_Gin didn't miss her blush._

Tsukune heard her last thought and hissed through his fanged teeth.

Outer Moka whimpered while Inner Moka growled from where she was.

_"I'll call you," He kissed her, deepening it by touching his tongue to hers, embracing her with his hand cupping her bare bottom from under the towel._

_Without meaning to she let out a small squeak._

_He let her go, walking away backwards with smile and a wink. With one hand in his pocket, the other on the knob of the door, he opened it and let himself out._

_The echo of silence caught her breath. Moka was really alone now and, worse yet, she still had no idea where Tsukune was._

_The footsteps of Gin walking away, whistling some odd tune that left him dancing on air made the young vampiress peek out the crimson curtains her and Tsukune bought to watch last night's lover continue to walk away._

_Even if he was better looking, better at sex, and overall more dashing... Moka's thoughts continued to fill her head as she watched him go_

_Gin passed a pretty brunette on the side walk and stopped her, offering a gorgeous smile that made his next victim absolutely giddy._

_Moka fell to the floor, hands over her eyes and cried._

_...he didn't even come close to making her feel the way Tsukune did._

_"I need to find him." Moka spoke to no one, wiping her eyes for the umpteenth time._

**_We should wait for him to come to us! Inner Moka hissed. It will look like we're the weak ones if we seek him out and ask him to come home._**

_Moka walked into the room and threw the towel on her bed, noticing the unkempt bed that still had some of it's covers on and off, her black dress with heels strewn about and the very sticky dark spots on the sheets where her and Gin had..._

_Are you saying you don't want to know if he's okay? Outer thought._

_A long pause kept her Inner self quiet, but then answered as if chewing her words forcibly._

**_He probably hasn't eaten and it could be dangerous for him to be out this late. Tsukune could reveal his nature and ours to the world. We must protect ourselves and him._**

"I've seen enough," Tsukune walked towards his vampire family, taking in all their faces to see how they responded to what they saw.

Issa appeared disgusted, but obviously not for the same reasons.

Akasha was disturbed by her daughter's actions and thoughts, but it was still not enough to push her away from the girl who she had neglected for so long.

Ria was pinching her fingers against her hips to try and contain her excitement. All of this was beyond all expectation… and she wasn't even involved! Her father's most favored daughter was doing all the work for her!

Kahlua was just not happy. She wanted her family to smile and laugh, not make each other cry…

"You two really are monsters," Ruby spat at them.

Before Ruby could say anymore or anyone else object, Aghea and Shade were arguing.

"Don't show them that!" Shade snarled at her sister.

"It's only fair! Moka was a good girl before this and she has saved my daughter, your niece several times over! It's the truth and it's fair! Tsukune should see that there is a reason why she has done what she did."

"Imotou-chan! Don't! Damn it!"

In the air, another image came to life…

* * *

Moka had left early that morning to go grocery shopping for Tsukune. They had spent another lovely day with his family and they went out to eat and reminisce about how much of a shy, quiet boy their son had been, how he was always breaking up fights, and that if there one person who spoiled anyone in their family, it was Tsukune's mother and cousin doing their best to let him know that he was loved and protected.

They were such good people. Moka especially liked the close relationship she had with Tsukune's mom.

His mother had made an off comment that she still had some clothes that she wore when she had gained a few pounds while carrying Tsukune to term...

It wasn't a particularly subtle hint, but it was received very well.

Her son and his wife exchanged glances; blushing hopeful glances that she decided to excuse herself and let the seed of her manipulations take root.

They had talked about it. Over and over again that night, Moka barely had to say a word when it came to children with Tsukune. He was ecstatic and so happy, pointing out things along the street they would need to get and how much he couldn't wait to see Moka's belly swell with their child. Moka knew Tsukune would make an absolutely wonderful father

The daughter to the most powerful creature in their dimension quailed a little that she would lose her beautiful figure, but that was a small price to pay to have what her and her husband wanted so badly.

He kissed her.

"What do you say, Moka-chan?" His fingers brushed over her belly when they parted, his eyes so hopeful.

A small stroller passed by them with the father pushing and the mother wrapping her arm around his.

She was already nodding, lacing her fingers with his. "Yes, Tsukune. Let's have a baby."

That night, they made adoring, excited, passionate love...

...they were trying to create life.

Moka had sighed contently with the feel of hope burning in her loins and in her heart that soon her husband and mate would bring a child into this world...

"Get back here!"

A little boy dashed past her with tears falling from his eyes, the scent of fear coming off of him in waves with his backpack falling from his fingers right at her feet. Right behind him, four much bigger boys without backpacks were after him, smelling of anger and dominance.

Memories of her jr high year came back to her in a flash...


	50. Ch 50 Memories Revealed PT 2

"Very good, Akashiya-chan. Now, would someone else like to try and answer the next question?"

Moka was pleased that she had gotten the question right, but she started to notice the other kids were looking at her out of the corner of their eyes. Boys and girls, each one taking turns to look at her. No matter how pleasantly she smiled at them, no matter how she offered to share her food or politely invite herself to play with them, they always teased or dismissed her as if she was an intruder or worse.

"She's that girl with the expensive clothes."

"Maids bring her food, so she doesn't eat regular food like we do."

"Because of her, we have to take another test! She's ruining the grade curve!"

"Akashiya always helps the teacher! She's even forcing us to do more work instead of letting us play!"

"Akashiya-san this…"

"Akashiya-san that…"

"Akashiya-san…Akashiya-san…Akashiya-san…"

Everytime her name was called, she was 'that' girl or called out with something that was usually intoned next to something foul. No matter her efforts, she was as excluded as could be.

Couldn't they tell she was trying and that she wanted be their friend?

"Watch this," One of the girls called out to another when she was surrounded by a group of boys.

The third daughter of Lord Akashiya turned in time to see everyone focused on her eating her boxed bento. Lifting her pink haired head, Moka caught everyone's mischievous glint in their smirks. None of them offered a courteous smile or sincere wave.

Swallowing hard, she put her bento down, and stood with a cultured grace her father and sisters instilled in her since she was young.

"Hello everyone," She bowed polite to every peer there, "How can I help you?"

"We wanted your opinion on this," The girl's grin was malicious and everyone was following her expectantly.

It was bottled water.

Moka took a sniff of the air and realized what she was witnessing. These weren't just humans, but monsters mixed with humans. Some of them were Ayashi mixed and some were lower pure breeds like orcs or goblins, kobolds and gremlins. This was their chance to get back at her since they knew she couldn't allow her vampire self to be exposed to the humans they were associated with.

"Thank you for the offer, but I can't. I'm…sensitive to water. I have my own tea, would you like to try some?" She sat back down on her stoop and opened her thermos.

Just as she finished pouring it, she offered it to the girl but it was quickly slapped away.

"Nooooo," She answered mockingly, "I want you to try this. See? It's just plain ole water."

Popping the top off, she took a sip and exhaled in an exaggerated 'Aaaah.'

"See? It's nothing special. Here, try it?"

She pushed it towards Moka and the pink haired girl shied away from it.

"I'm sorry, but I can't drink it. I'm…sensitive to-"

"Just say it! You can't have 'common' water! You have to have rich people water because I just drank from it! You can't have it because we're not good enough for you! You are so above us that you have to always show how much smarter you are then us! You can't just wear plain clothes, your school clothes have to be dry cleaned and pressed! You don't even take showers in the girl's locker room, you have your own room to bath! You don't even take showers! I saw it myself! You have to take a bath with special soaps! How arrogant of you!"

"You don't understand! I really am-Aaaaah!"

The girl splashed it over Moka's face and Moka reeled in pain.

Writhing on the floor near the back of the cafeteria, Moka tried to get away, trying to get on her feet...

"See! She's some kind of rich snobbish freak! She can't even stand to have regular water on her!" The girl called out and instantly every other child there was chasing a fleeing Moka as she held her hands to her face.

"Get her!"

It was only a splash of water, so while it hurt like needles and knives in her body, Moka gathered herself up and ran. When she had been given her rosario, she had been told the rules about using any of her residual vampire abilities as she was sealed away. That didn't stop her from using just enough to flee behind one of the teachers fearfully who luckily was close enough to hear her cry out. After a sound scolding, all the children dispersed, but not without giving a glaring reminder they would be there when there weren't teachers around.

From there on out, she was hunted down and mocked in some way. There were kids who were tortured and humiliated just like she was, but they were soon turned against her to be accepted by those who would normally tease them mercilessly.

Eventually, they were not accepted again and, shamefully, they were dismissed again as soon as they got their jabs in at Akashiya Moka.

Then one day…

Moka was keeping her hair down, peeking from the left and right of her pink locks hoping to stay as unassuming as possible…

"Akashiya-san, this way."

It was Hakashi, one of the friendlier boys in the school. Nervously, she was about to pick up her pace to keep walking away, but she heard the voices coming around the corner.

It was her, that girl Tiki, the one from the lunch room that embarrassed her and hurt her.

Fearing what kind of fate would befall her if she crossed paths with her, she jumped into the dark hall with Hakashi, hiding long enough for Tiki and her goons to walk past. Sighing in relief, she turned to her savior and smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Akashiya-san. Us monsters have to stick together."

Blinking, she was about to deny it when he shrugged his shoulders to ease her from her worries.

"It's okay, It's okay. I'm a Pegasus. My father's a unicorn and we've been living here for a few years now. What are you?"

Her jaw worked, but she tried to keep herself small and unassuming. Even if there were difference between humans and monsters, there were still sects in the monster realms where creatures of Darkness and Light often fought.

Pegasi were creatures of Light, so were Unicorns.

"I really should go…"

Frowning, he put his hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place. "It's a simple question."

She was getting nervous again.

"Please let me go. I am thankful, but I was told I'll get in trouble if anyone finds out."

He did but not without giving her a glower that said whatever bond they had from him helping her, it may not be there to be counted on a second time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school, Moka was aware of another problem with her classmates in Jr High…

"You're so beautiful!"

"Please, please, be my girlfriend!"

"Wow! You must be loaded with money! Can you help me buy…"

"Can your family help my mommy and daddy get a better job! They work really hard…"

While some of the compliments were nice and the boys seemed friendly, she could smell their insincerity. Their ulterior motives were just as blatant to her as were their false amicable grins. Politely, she would listen to their empty words and then tell them she was grateful for their interest, but it was not her place to dictate who she could or could not date or be friends with.

Her father was the one to decide those things and would only listen to the person he had complete and utter trust in: Ria.

XXX

Peering through the dark tinted window, Sekitan Ria watched Moka jump at shadows and hug her backpack to her chest with apprehension and fear. That a vampire, and one with her father's blood, would act so in public was shameful. Vampires weren't supposed to fear anything; and if they did they were never to show it. Now and then a name would be called out to her, some last insult or barb, but then there were those times when someone would approach her with smiles or some kind of suggestion.

Moka was shaking her head, trying to disengage herself from them and escape.

When she was able to get away, her steps were rushed to almost sprinting to the limo. The driver didn't have time to get around to open the door before Moka pulled the handle herself and lunged into the seat next to her sister.

"Little Moka, what's the matter?" Ria's elderly voice oozed concern. "The humans not playing nice with you today?"

Letting her long pink hair cover her eyes, Moka gripped her backpack to her chest tighter. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh?" Ria was still trying to adjust to her sister's fundamentally shy and considerate personality. It was so different from the 'real' Moka.

A part of Ria wanted the third daughter of Shuzen Issa to be this domesticated and malleable, but what fun was it when there was no kind of challenge? Her father had proven that this Moka, no matter how much he claimed to love all of his daughter's equally, was the one he favored.

"Were those kids calling you names?" Ria asked offhandedly, watching some of the students walking away in pairs along the sidewalk, chatting away about nonsensical things.

Moka was also aware of her peers, turning her eyes towards them, hoping that even though they couldn't see her they would somehow talk about how they wanted to be someone dear and close to her just as she wanted to be to them.

No matter how many people she was with she remained all alone.

"It doesn't matter, Ria-nee-sama." Moka steered her eyes back onto the clean black rug on the floor of the ten passenger vehicle. "I just want to go home."

Ria could see the dejected chew of Moka's lips and the way she hugged herself as if the her own arms were the only thing keeping herself together, preventing her from falling apart.

"You know, sister dear," Ria's melodious and concern rich voice caught her attention, "I can help you."

"I don't want to hurt them, Ria nee-sama."

"I never said for you to hurt them," The dark haired elder sister replied, seemingly insulted Moka would even suggest a thing. "But would you at least like those humans to accept you?"

"There's more than just humans in that school, Ria."

"Oh, I'm sure there are, however they are the majority, are they not? Humans are easy to deal with, sister dear. The trick is to always make them see you as someone they want to please, not the other way around. After all, learning to deal with them is the whole point of your being here is it not?"

Moka was determined to just stay quiet, seemingly more involved with the way the fine carpet in the limo had a sort of grain to it by smoothing it over with her toe of her shoe.

"It's your choice to listen to me if you want, Little Moka, but you're the one who has to want this. All I'm saying is give it a try and you'll get results. I promise you."

Two jade green orbs glanced through their pink locks at Ria with uncertainty. If there was one rule Moka had heard from her mother over and over again was to not listen to Ria. Even though Ria had never done anything directly to Moka, there were times when she was sure she could feel her eldest sisters scalding eyes at the back of her neck. When she turned, Ria was her charming self with a smile or a wink, always friendly and never derogatory to her or anyone else.

It was when Kahlua came back from a job with Ria, following on her heels subdued and troubled, that Moka knew there was something off about her dark eldest sister.

"We didn't have to do it like that, Nee-sama."

"It was necessary." Ria responded curtly.

"But…they weren't even involved. Father only ordered-"

Spinning on her heel, Ria speared her finger under Kahlua's neck just short of her windpipe. "Father told me to 'correct' the problem, Imotou-chan. That vermin we paid a visit to owed us a very large money and they were more then a month behind. We got the money back and the lesson was learned. That man will warn everyone and their living relatives about us and those people will not repeat the mistake he did unless they wish the same to happen to their loved ones. We carried out father's order and sent them a useful lesson for the future. Mission accomplished."

"But…those were his children…and his wife…"

Ria tilted her lovely head as if to wonder where the issue was. "They were humans, so what do they matter?"

"Our orders did not include them, Nee-sama." Kahlua corrected her older sister with a small but empowered voice.

Ria's body leaned forward, her austere brown eyes getting angrier. If it was possible, she looked ready to rip into Kahlua for challenging her, but when she glanced over Kahlua's shoulder Moka's straight long pink hair and single visible green eye was watching her sisters curiously.

Skimming her gloved hands over Kahlua's shoulders affectionately, Ria winked in Moka's direction and kissed her blonde sister's cheek. "You did very well, my sister. Just don't get in the way next time. Father would be upset to know you failed him."

Walking away from Kahlua's sniffling whimper, Moka couldn't understand why she had said that to her blond haired nee-sama. Thoughts of failing father were considered the highest insult in their lives!

Moka was sure she had done that on purpose…but for what reason? Hurting Kahlua was mean! She was one of the nicest, kindest, and most loving sisters she had. Yes, she had her quirks, but they were always intended for the sake of helping others.

Moka decided that Ria was trouble and always thought a few steps ahead in a lot of things. It would be best to stay away from her.

That evening, Kahlua ended up killing over thirty percent of the staff and tearing down almost a quarter of their castle. Had Ria purposely incited Kahlua's rage for fun or to show Kahlua and Moka that she was in control and could do as she pleased? They never really found out. Their father had to stop Kahlua himself and when she had regained consciousness, all Kahlua blubbered about was failing him. Ria simply responded to her statement by saying, "Our work is not easy father. If she cannot stomach it, then maybe she needs to go back to playing with dolls and buying dresses. There's no place for her in our Fairy Tale."

After that night, Kahlua worked tirelessly to get Ria and her father's approval after that. Less then three months had went by when Moka saw Ria and Kahlua chatting away, obviously pleased with their assignments at Fairy Tale.

She was sure they were up to no good, but at the same time they had gotten closer.

They seemed happy.

Fingering the end of one of her locks of pink hair, Moka felt a little trapped with what she wanted and the offer presented to her. If there was one thing her eldest sister was renowned for, it was getting things done.

"Can you really help me?" Moka mumbled quietly through her lips.

Ria wrapped one long shoulder length glove over Moka's small shoulders and pulled her close, "Little Moka, you're my imotou-chan…I promise to do my very best for you."

"Promise?"

"Of course. Do you think I would try to trick you?"

Moka should have known better…

"Are you sure this is going to work, Ria nee-sama?" Moka asked worriedly as she held a small basket with cake and a few small bottles of sake. Ria was brushing her long pink hair and tying a pretty bow to the side of her hair with sisterly affection. Their limo was driving down a road that lined some houses of the middle to low middle class citizens. It had been that evening Ria made a few phone calls when Moka had went home that her dark sister instructed Moka to put on a pretty dress

"Trust me, Moka. After this day they will be eating out of your hands." Ria announced with quite certainty.

"I don't want them to be afraid of me, Nee-sama." Moka fidgeted uncomfortably.

Her mother's warning coming back to her like a second conscious.

"Now, do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes."

"Do you mean what you're going to tell them?"

"Oh, yes, I do."

"Then what could be the problem? You're just bringing them a few gifts for that nasty little girl who picks on you and something for her parents. It's a little bold, but it's one of the best ways to show how much you'd like to be their friend, right?"

"I guess so." Moka straightened her snug white gloves and then her pretty little hat. The outfit was really cute, but she appeared almost…childish. She was thirteen going on fourteen and she could probably pass for ten!

Either way, it was now or never.

The limo pulled to a stop and their chauffer confirmed they were at the desired house address. Circling the car to open the door for them, their driver bowed expectantly as they left the vehicle and approached the side of a moderately nice house that was beyond the simple cookie cutter apartments or affordable homes she expected her to live in.

Kikomura Tiki wasn't exactly as common as she tried to make herself out to be.

Moka's knees shook as soon as she felt the door close behind her.

"Would you like me to walk with you?"

The front door to their home was nicely glazed glass with arched stripes of bronze and chrome.

"Please."

"Alright," Ria took Moka's hand and kept pace with her as she walked towards the residence home.

Ria watched Moka stare at the door with apprehension, but with a gesture, Moka knocked on it and took a step back. Movement could be heard and a small girlish voice called out, "I got it!"

When the door opened, Tiki instantly glared daggers at Moka and her small basket.

"What do you want?" She asked nastily.

Moka's jaw worked, her cheeks feverishly tinting pink, her hands pushing the basket forward for Tikit to accpet. "I…I…wanted…to…offer you something…and…see if we…could be…you know…friends?"

Tiki's arms slid across her chest and the brows over her eyes were dipping deeper and deeper towards her nose.

She wasn't bending to Moka's attempt, so Ria decided to step in.

"Hello, little girl. I need to speak with your parent," Ria made a point to exhale heatedly through her nose and cross her own arms over the bust of her gown. She was looking down upon Tiki. "Now."

Tiki balked, even going as far as uncrossing her arms and gripping the knob of the door to slam it in their faces. "What? You can't make me to do anything! You and your stupid-"

"Why is it so noisy out here?" An older man with an untied tie and his top few buttons open appeared behind Tiki. "Tiki, who are our guests?"

"No one, Otou-san," she spoke quietly and with a lot less bite. "This is just a girl from my school and she was just leaving."

"Daughter, don't be rude." Putting an arm on Tiki's shoulder, her father nodded politely to Moka and took in Ria in her slip of formal clothing as any normal man would. His eyes lingered over her figure appreciatively. "What can we do for you?"

"Please accept this gift as an apology for whatever I did to you, Tiki! I'm sorry that whatever it was, but I never had any intentions of insulting you or your friends." Moka bowed her head and offered the basket with trembling arms. It was still a bit heavy and she struggled to hold it up. "Also know that if you give me a chance I would really like us to be friends! Would you accept me, please?"

Ria's bright red lips turned in a good imitation of approval for Moka's little act.

It convinced Tiki's father, especially when he stared down at those large, hopeful green eyes and quivering lip.

"Oh? Is that so?" The older gentleman turned to Tiki, waiting for her to accept such a strong and formal apology. "Tiki?"

"I don't want her as a friend." She grumbled heatedly.

"That's very rude," Ria's dark timbre was not delicate at all. "I would expect a properly raised child to be better behaved." She sent a look the father's way that was obviously not missed.

"Miss-?" Mr Kikomura politely inquired towards the raven haired woman in front of him. He looked a bit embarrassed.

"Sekitan Ria, sir, or Ria-chan," Ria made the smallest gesture of gliding her hand along the side of her hip, "If we become friends."

Looking away from her as if he had witnessed something wrong, Mr Kikomura cleared his throat and said, "I know my daughter can be abrasive, but I've always allowed her to make her own decisions. I'm bringing her up to be independent and strong, so I hope you have not come here seeking an apology for her ways, because you won't get one."

Moka lowered the basket and started to sniffle right then and there, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'm sorry for disturbing you and your family."

Moka turned to leave, but Ria held her in place with a hand on her shoulder.

"Such a terrible shame," Ria said sadly, sighing as if all her hopes were dashed. "Going to so much trouble to try and mend broken relationships. I do so much of that in my position at Fairy Tale, I had hoped that by coming here personally I could witness and guide my little sister in the ways of offering a sincere apology. If those methods don't work, there are always other means to have people see that there is a difference between being strong and spirited then just plain petty and mean."

As Ria turned to give Mr Kikomura a narrowed eyed glare, she turned Moka away to head back towards their limo. "Well, I do regret wasting your time. Come, Moka, there are some things that are best not talked over, no matter how sincere or willing you try to fix things."

"Fairy Tale?" Mr. Kikomura asked cautiously. He was an assistant store manager in the Fujita convenience store chain. Fujita Inc. was just one of the many company franchises owned by Fairy Tale. His managers always sweat bullets every time one of their inspectors came to do audits there.

When Fairy Tale was happy, people made money. When Fairy Tale was not happy, people were lucky if they were just fired.

Some had terrible, horrible accidents…

…at least that's what the police records showed and what was televised on the news.

"Do you work for Fairy Tale Ria-sama?"

"Work for them?" Ria modestly covered her cheek with an humble tilt of her head. "Oh me oh, my you might say so. My father is the majority stock holder. I run the company for him as the Chief Executive Officer and my little Moka is my very favorite sister. She means the world to me. I really do try what I can to make her and my father happy. Lord Akashiya is a very generous person, but he is completely doting on our Moka-chan, just as I am."

Moka couldn't help but blush at such praise.

Did Ria think so well of her? She knew her father did, compared to her other sisters, but it was all Moka could do to not grin a silly smile in the presence of all of these people.

It may also been the reason why she had missed Tiki's father pale. "Lord…Akashiya? You said your name was Sekitan!"

"I am Sekitan, Moka's half sister," Ria spoke calmly. "Lord Akashiya, the majority stock holder, my father, and my boss is also Moka Akashiya's father. Now, if you'll excuse us, we won't waste any more of your time."

Turning on their heels, everyone could hear Ria tell Moka, "Your father's going to be awfully upset once we tell him how Mr. Kikomura daughter treated you and her father not only allowed it, but encouraged it. Let's make sure to get his address and name, okay, Moka-chan?"

"Okay, Nee-sama."

The man paled and his eyes darted to the limousine parked in front of his home with the large slogan of Fairy Tale Inc. on it's doors.

"Please wait!" He bowed quickly. "Please forgive my rudeness and the rudeness of my daughter. Won't you please come in and accept my hospitality?"

Tika looked at her father as though he had betrayed her. "Tou-san! I don't like that girl! She's stuck up and…"

"Be quiet!" Her father commanded and she shut her mouth with a snap. "Apologize to her right now and be sincere or I will ground you."

The look of hurt on the little girl's face was clear. "But tou-san!"

"Apologize!"

Lowering her head she turned to Moka, chewing on her words and pride that would have been note worthy for most proud creatures. "I'm… I'm sorry for how I treated you. Let's… let's please be friends."

Though the circumstances were not ideal, Moka still nodded her head and accepted the apology. "I really want to be friends with you Tiki."

"Sure you do," Tiki scowled, crossing her arms and showing just how much sincerity went into her request for friendship and forgiveness.

"There now, isn't that so much better?" Ria said sweetly, offering her fingers to Mr Kikomura to shake. "See how much better it is to be nice?"

"Please won't you and your sister come in?" Mr. Kikomura accepted her hand and opened the door for Ria and Moka to his home.

"Well of course, we would be delighted." Moka's eldest sister allowed her fingers to grip Mr Kikomura's hands a little longer then what would be considered comfortable. "Is Mrs Kikomura around?"

"She works the graveyard shift."

"How convenient. " Ria tilted her head prettily, watching him turn a nervous shade of red.

"Excuse me?"

"To enjoy the time with your daughter." Ria patted Tiki's shoulder gently, but as she walked past she couldn't help but drag her nails over the very sensitive part of his back right by his hip.

"Ah…" He turned away from her when Ria made a point of looking just as embarrassed as him.

"My apologies," She showed him a long bit of thread that had attached itself to the buttons of her cuffed sleeves to her blazer. "I hope you didn't mind?"

Blushing as if the touch of a beautiful woman was a bad thing, he brushed it away with a wave of his fingers. "No, of… of course not."

Eventually, Ria offered him a bottle of sake from the basket and Tiki and Moka shared a beautiful small strawberry cake. Tiki sulkily served Moka and herself tea, she made little effort to hide her true feelings. The little girl was obviously unhappy to have Moka's presence in her home. Meanwhile Ria and Sutaku, (Mr Kikomura) were already on a first name after a few sips of sake, and getting along much too well. Tiki didn't think her mom would like hearing how this woman had come in and wound up sitting so close to her father, or the way tousan was looking at her. The woman listened with rapt attention to how things were going on in his life as an assistant manager struggling to be promoted.

"I think a man of your fine character deserves to be rewarded," Ria hinted.

Sutaku looked hopeful but said nothing more.

Tiki put up with her for a while, when she finally asked something that had been bothering her outside of this semi forced intrusion into her life.

"Are you really as sensitive to water as you say you are?" Tiki inquired spiritedly on her bed when Mr. Kikomura suggested for the two girls to go up to Tiki's room to play.

Moka ducked, flinching away from her. "I told you I was, Kikomura-chan. I don't lie. Why would I say something like that when I want to be friends with everyone? You wouldn't like it if it felt like someone was stabbing you in the face, would you?"

Tiki's normally cruel countenance fell when she heard that. "But it's just water. Water doesn't hurt regular people. Why does it hurt you?"

Because I'm a vampire. A scary, dangerous, and deadly creature of darkness that can't stand to be touched by something as purifying as that element in its natural form, Moka thought.

"It's just like anything that is abnormal in this world, Tiki. Some people are allergic to certain foods, certain plants, bug bites, clothes, and some are even very sensitive to sunlight. I didn't ask to be born this way nor did I ask for pink hair or green eyes."

Tiki took Moka's explanation a little deeper now that they were able to get away from the peer pressures of her classmates and the need to be popular.

"I also didn't ask to be born in my family, but I love them still the same." Moka was pulling at the long strands of her hair slowly, considering what she's saying. "Don't get me wrong, I'm very grateful for what I have and who my siblings and my parents are, but I don't think you're being fair with me when you call me a snob or being rich, having baths and not taking showers with the other girls."

When Moka looked up, she was trying to scold her new acquaintance as delicately as possible.

"I've never used my family's name, my family's money, or our wealth to try and bully people around, Kikomura-chan. I work really hard for the grades I get. I put my clothes on just like you do, and I try to help in class because I want to do my best. Is that so wrong for me to work hard even though I've got my family's support?'

Tiki looked away guiltily.

"Don't you do better in school and try harder because your parents support you?"

Fidgeting with the end of a pillow she was holding on her lap, Tiki obviously didn't like how logical her unwelcome guest was being. "My otou-san helps me when he's around, but I rarely get to see him all that much. He's always working and when oka-san isn't here she's always working. They're hardly in the same house at the same time except when there's a holiday or when there's an event happening. Even when they are, they're just accommodating each other for the sake of keeping things civil. I haven't heard them say they love each other in a long time."

Moka shuffled uncomfortably, she hadn't expected Tiki's admission. She couldn't imagine her mother and father not telling each other they loved each other. Oh, they fought all the time, but to say they didn't love each other…that was just unimaginable.

"It must be nice to have a sister come to your defense when someone's picking on you." Tiki confessed when Moka got quiet.

Moka felt a lot better knowing that she was breaking some ground with Tiki. Knowing that some of her actions might have stemmed from being alone a lot and having to put on a brave face was something Moka understood and did herself.

"It is. Ria nee-sama is very protective of our family. One time…"

And the two chatted for another hour or so till Mr. Kikomura called for them.

Rushing down the steps, Moka and Tiki were in a better mood than how they were when they went upstairs. Sutaku had removed his tie and had a button undone on his collar, his and Ria's eyes locked in some kind of unknown friendly chemistry Moka couldn't decipher. Ria was slipping on her long gloves on…

Why had she taken them off?

…and was thanking Mr. Kikomura as they were about to leave.

"Thank you for telling me everything going on in your store and I appreciate you taking the time for my Moka-imotou and your daughter to bury the hatchet. I'm sure good things will come your way if you stay your course at the store, Sutaku-san."

"Yes, Ria-sama."

"Please," The dark haired temptress slid her hand up the sides of her calves, up her knees and lifted her dress just barely enough to show stockings and garter belts when she finished putting her shoes on, "Call me Ria. We're friends now."

"Ah…yes, thank you…Ria. I look forward to seeing you again."

"Thank you for talking to me, Kikomura-chan!" Moka bowed politely to Tiki who blushed profusely that this girl that she had heckled was now sincerely and genuinely humble in the presence of someone as mediocre as her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for how I treated you," Tiki mumbled painfully. She obviously had a lot of pride and wasn't used to being wrong. "If it's any help…uhm…you can call me Tiki."

"I'm so happy!" Moka practically pounced her and embraced her tight.

"Ack! So strong!" Tiki whooshed as her breath left her lungs and her eyes opened owlishly.

"Sorry!" Moka squeaked away, blushing and smiling so cheerfully. "I'm very dedicated in working out with my Nee-sama."

Tiki blinked at he and then Ria's lovely countenance. "You know…martial arts?"

Moka nodded with a humble pride . She performed a quick little kata that made both Tiki and her father's eyes widen. "Oh, yes! I prefer not to fight…I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"You can't be that good, can you?" Tiki glanced about nervously.

"I'm working on it," Moka chewed her fingernail shyly, "But I would rather just be friends and create happy memories from now through high school. Don't you?"

"I guess so," Tiki mumbled, looking a little cautious and sympathetic.

"Moka, please say good bye to your friend. We must be going." Ria waited just outside the Kikomura house for her sister.

"Okay, Nee-sama!" Moka turned to Tiki and her father. "Thank you for having us! I look forward to seeing you at school!"

"Yeah, bye," Tiki obviously still felt uncomfortable being around Moka. The pink-ette seemed completely sincere and unwaveringly honest. Maybe she could give the girl the benefit of the doubt. Maybe.

"She seems like a nice girl, Tiki-chan."

"Maybe," Tiki turned to go inside the house, but she still saw her father eying Ria in a way she hadn't seen in a long time.

It was a way he used to look at her mom.

Instantly, Tiki wasn't as sure that Moka was as friendly as she appeared. If Ria made her hackles rise around her father, then maybe there was a reason she felt as she did around Moka. As though the girl was just not normal.

"But maybe not, otou-san."


	51. Ch 51 Memories Revealed PT 3

Get What You Wanted Ch 51

Issa and Akasha sat next to each other as they watched their daughter, adopted or by flesh, struggle through the trials and tribulations of her childhood. Akasha turned to her once mate, studying his reaction and waiting to give her a ready explanation.

"You are the one who made her wear the seal and to seek out human interaction, Mother Akasha." Issa didn't bother with false affection towards her, answering her in the best way he knew how.

Bluntly.

"I was aware of what was going on and if it was my deliberate decision to do nothing about it. That I never comforted her or helped her was my choice and I stand by it. The strong will ground the weak to dust and the weak will be destroyed by the strong. That is the way of this world."

Tilting her head to study his firm doctrine, she asked with venom , "So you would let your daughter suffer as she did simply to harden her?" Her opinion of that was quite clear.

"_You_ abandoned her," Issa said in a flat, dismissive voice. "Do not complain now if my methods did not meet with your approval. If you wanted her coddled you should have been there. I was teaching her to be strong and have pride. I will not apologize for that, if you wish to complain then the least you could have done was be present instead of hiding from your own woes. You left her to my care because you could not stomach who I was no matter how much I cherished you. You say you were protecting the dimension, yet were you not just running away?"

"I thought I could trust you to watch over our daughter. A dimension and a corporation was fine, but you couldn't even keep an eye on her while she went through this?"

"Ria is more then capable of taking care of her. Even if she was horrible to Moka, she was at least there to offer some support." Issa didn't even try to soften his first daughter's treatment of Moka. "Besides, she's not my daughter, as you so eloquently stated not half an hour ago, yet she was raised by my flesh and blood and by my way of the vampire." Issa reminded her harshly. "So as far as you believe, I probably should have just left her on the street somewhere to fend for her self since the age of eleven."

Akasha's wrath would have smothered him if the runes on the floor didn't siphon off the vampire's youkai, even one as potent as the Dark Lord herself.

"If that is so, Issa-kun, should I have destroyed you back then instead?" Akasha asked mildly, thinking back to those days when she had reached her limit. "During those times when I found you had impregnated Kahlua's mother again, should I have punished you for hurting me? I was the stronger after all."

She was surprised by his honest reply.

"Yes," he confirmed without a hint of regret. "If you were the stronger it was always your right to put me in my place and bend me to your will. It was _your_ failing that you were too weak to do that and instead chose to run away." Issa purposely turned to see how Tsukune was taking in all this. "Now if you'll excuse me, my adopted son needs my focus. If you have any respect for his station as your daughter's mate you would at least see that your daughter has shamed the great name of Bloodriver beyond repair."

The boy's eyes squinted here and there, but his fists were still hard and clenched. A tick in his jaw still told the vampire that he was still far from any forgiveness for his once mate and wife.

"If anything, since you're such an advocate of one true love and the duty to follow one's own vows, fidelity in body as well as emotion, why are you deliberately allowing your daughter to keep that garbage inside of her if she does have that creatures seed?"

"I said if it was what she wants, then it will be her choice." Akasha reminded him, "I don't approve of it or her actions. It is against everything I expected of her and what I didn't want in our own relationship, but it seems you have left your own mark on her. Instead of all the other options she available, she chose to attempt to get herself pregnant. Pregnant!"

Issa could feel the heat rise off of his once mate.

"You should take some pride, though. She did make him an ultimatum and followed through on her promise. Like daughter, like mother."

Akasha turned her head towards Issa, seeming all but ready to lunge at him.

Issa was unfazed.

"Maybe Tsukune should seek another mate, follow in your footsteps " he said quietly, rebutting harshly. "After all Moka's betrayal is far worse than anything I ever did to you. It's his right."

"I swear love does weird things to people." Akasha ran her hand over her face, sighing loudly, "If I knew you were going to be this much of a bastard I would have left you decades ago."

"There is an old human belief, Mother Akasha." Issa tugged on his sleeves and matched crimson red eyed glare with her's. "When a woman marries a man, they usually hope to change him to their liking. When a man marries a woman, they hope she'll stay the same."

Akasha said nothing.

"Perhaps you should take the advice of your human side and realize that I was never going to change who or what I am, Akasha."

"Then that part of you that says you loved me?" Akasha inquired with just the mildest bit of sarcasm.

"I'll accept that part of you from your upbringing as a vampire and a woman," Closing his eyes, a moment of pain creased his eyes, "Even someone like you has it in you to be cruel, Mother Akasha. I hope you're happy in your new life."

Unable to say anything in her defense or that her now ex mate's feelings towards her were still there, she could no longer keep her eyes on him.

There was so much inside of him that she wanted to embrace, yet was now so far away from her. Like the feelings she knew were inside of her daughter's mate, they were nothing more then a bittersweet memory.

"I should have stayed," she said, meaning more...

...so much more then being there for Moka. For herself, for Issa, and for Moka, how much of a difference could their life have been?

"Yes you should have," Issa said with a shrug. "It doesn't matter now, done is done."

More was being presented in the air for all to see…

* * *

"Can you drop me off here?" Moka called out to her driver as they head towards her school.

"Moka-sama, are you sure? We're about two miles from your school and you're going to be late unless you run the whole way." The driver explained, unable to feel he was neglecting his duty.

"Some of the kids at school think me showing up in a limo is being snobbish, so I'll just rush." Moka took her satchel and pulled the door handle.

"I…wait! Let me get the door-"

Moka was already closing the door behind her and leaving her chauffer to watch her leave in a trail of a long pony tail.

As she hurried Moka came to a little realization: She didn't really know anyone who lived in any of the blocks she was running past. Seeing the familiar path that lead to her school, she was caught short when she heard something dangerously familiar…

"What do you mean leave her alone? We were having fun last time, right? If we catch her in the hall again, I've got a couple of water balloons-" The words froze Moka in her tracks to lean fearfully against the gate, just in time to see several boys from the water incident walking past beyond a fence around the bend. Peering left and right, she saw she was still about two and a half blocks away from school and most of the students were already inside the gates.

If she made a dash she might be able to get away from them before they threw the balloons. Now, if she timed it just right…

"It's not funny anymore," Tiki was talking to them just out of her view, but it was definitely her voice.

These boys didn't appear to be agreeing with her. "What are you talking about? It was hilarious! Did you see how she squirmed and cried! We have to do that again."

"No, we don't." Tiki snapped, "Look, it really hurts her and…why did you guys egg me on to do that to her anyways? She hasn't done anything to anyone!"

"She deserves it!" One snapped at her, a short boy with bulging eyes and squat features. "And it's not like we had to convince you that much. You couldn't wait to do it."

_Hobgoblin_, Moka realized after catching the boy's scent.

"Yeah, she's always walking so proudly, showing off how much better she is then the rest of us."

_Gremlin._

"She is also always trying to show how kind and polite she is by volunteering for things and doing extra work! She's making us look bad!"

_Troll._

"What's wrong with any of that?" Tiki demanded, getting in one of the boy's faces. "So she's sensitive to water and she works harder than anyone else! We should be following her example not singling her out because of it!"

"She's just some rich bitch!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Tiki answered, but not without some repercussion.

SLAP!

Moka covered her mouth with a gasp.

_Why did they do that to her? She was supposed to be one of their friends!_

"I knew she was going to be a waste of time," One of the guys spat where Tiki had crumbled to the floor, glaring back up at the boys who had once sided with her but now looking down at her like a pack of wolves ready to feast wounded prey.

"You assholes!" Tiki grabbed at her cheek and made to stand up, but another boy kicked her back down with the flat of his shoes on her face. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Because she's the enemy!" One yelled, reaching down and grabbing Tiki's hair. "We don't like her kind! Neither did you till-"

"She got to you, didn't she?" Another boy answered before the other could finish.

"That's it, isn't it?" The silent third asked from a distance, "She offered you something. What was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Now let me go!" Tiki kicked at the boys shin hard. "I'm going to tell!"

A normal boy would have fallen, but this only made him angrier.

"I bet she offered her money."

"Maybe get her daddy a better job."

"I bet it was sex. Even their kind sees lesbianism as normal."

"Yeah, gross."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Tiki screamed, but the other boy had a good tight hold of her hair and tilted it high to force her to look up at him. "Moka and I had a talk, but she didn't offer me anything more than some cake and-"

"I knew it!" The first boy crowed triumphantly. "She got a hold of her!"

"What do we do?" The second boy asked, looking about nervously. "If she says anything about this, Moka's family might get involved."

"That would be bad." The third agreed.

"Then maybe we need to make sure Taki here doesn't talk, right?" The first one said with a hint of steel Moka had heard her father use many times over.

This young boy was nowhere near as deadly in his demeanor as her father though. That didn't make his threat any less real, though.

Nor did it make Tiki any less daunted.

"Are you kidding me?" She screamed at the boy, trying to get back on her feet but was shoved down on her rear. "I'm telling everyone! You can't do this to me! I'm a student at this school and we're already late! I'm never late and the teachers are going to worry about me! They're going to go-"

"They're not going to do anything but call your father during lunch or the end of school," Their largest boy answered for her. "So that leaves us several hours to do what we want with you and then skip town."

Moka shook her head, her fingers gripping her rosario and tugging as hard as she could. She knew that at her current level of strength and ability she might be able to help a little, but these were the lower level creatures that had very little fear about being revealed and could be stronger then her even in their human forms.

She had to do this, though. Tiki needed her!

"Stop!" Moka rounded the side of the gate to confront her new acquaintance's attackers. "Leave Tiki-chan alone!"

In an unexpected show of bestial warning, all the boys hissed or growled at her.

"It's her!"

"We should run before-"

"Wait!" The most observant of the three called out. "Why does she smell," he took a purposely long inhale, "of fear?"

That was all that was needed to incite their bravery.

Cackling and chuckling, the two boys not holding Tiki down started to approach Moka.

Moka tugged on her rosario harder this time, about to scream in frustration that she was so weak when she needed to be strong for someone else's sake!

"I've never did liked you guys," A male voice called from behind their shoulders.

It was Hakashi.

While not as fast as vampires, Pegasus were incredibly strong pure breeds that were considered A rank creatures. Hakashi was already in a melee before the second boy could respond. His attackers were clumsy and awkward but strong. Two of the boys were already thrown off balance with a few well placed punches and kicks, but it was obvious that the fight was really one sided.

Hakashi had already punched one boy through a wooden fence, and was trading blows with the second.

"Oooooow!" The boy holding Taki grabbed his face when Moka shoved him hard against a wall from behind when he was distracted by their savior.

"Take her and run!" Hakashi yelled.

Moka grabbed Tiki by her wrist and ran as fast as she could to school.

Despite some bruises, scrapes, and a nasty welt on Tiki's face, she would be fine. After reporting to the school principal what happened, those boys were later found in the same spot Hakashi had saved Moka and Tiki by the local police.

Hakashi was praised as a hero when word got around what he had done. Tiki wasn't excluded from the damages however, being part of the 'gang' that had started things and the three boys holding up a unified front that she was part of the reason they got into a fight in the first place, Tiki was to partake some of the punishment of paying for damaged property and spending some time in detention. Since she had support from Moka and Hakashi that she was trying to prevent a fight and stand up for Moka to prevent her from getting injured again, she was released from the custody of the school security. Vampire and Pegasus went to check on her in the nurses office for scrapes and bruises.

"Thank you." Moka mumbled, holding her satchel in front of her while glancing out of the side of her peripheral vision. "Thank you for helping us back there. We would have been in a lot of trouble if you hadn't helped us. I'm… I'm not used to it. I'm indebted to you."

Hakashi was rubbing his shoulder and squinting one eye, but he seemed in good spirits. "Nah, don't worry about it. Anyone would have done that."

Moka was shaking her head. "No, not really. I get in those kinds of predicaments all the time here and I would have had to fight them off by myself. No one would have helped me."

"I helped you." Hakashi reminded her.

"You're not human," She whispered under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear. "You're a creature of Light so you did the right thing. The good thing."

"If I remember correctly, Tiki-san was trying to keep those boys from hurting you again. I think she deserves some praise as well."

Moka squinted her eyes at him. "Just how long were you standing there watching?"

Hakashi blushed a little, but gave her a mischievous grin. "What kind of creature are you?"

Taken aback, Moka shied away from him. "I told you, I'm not allowed to tell. I'll get in trouble."

Turning down the hall, Hakashi asked her, "I'm going to guess you're a creature of Darkness, a vampire, aren't you?"

Moka turned her head so fast she didn't see a door just about to open in front of her. Hakashi stopped it just short of it smacking her in the face.

"Ah, thanks," She blushed, knowing how she must look in front of him and the person coming out of the classroom.

Waiting till they were strolling down the hall without any kind of company, they continued their conversation. "What makes you think-"

"You're allergic to water," Hakashi raised a finger for each reason, "You're sooo secretive, hush-hush about it, and you have more money than anyone in this school."

"That's not true!" Moka whined a little, "It's not my money. It's my father's."

"Still, that doesn't mean your family doesn't flaunt it. I mean seriously you get dropped off and picked up in a limo every day. Do you think people don't notice?"

Moka tried to steer his perception away from his very accurate guess, "I didn't ask to treated this way by my family or by everyone in this school. As far as what I'm allergic to, a lot of people have these kinds of things. As far as being flamboyant, most wealthy people like to see that their family is taken care of from their home to their destinations." She hoped she sounded reasonable, but Hakashi decided to press on.

"So you're denying you're a vampire?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Then admit that you are."

"I told you I can't!"

"Moka," Hakashi turned to her and stared at her deep green eyes, "I saved you and Tiki-san. I would think that would deserve some kind of appreciation from you."

Moka's lips trembled and she nodded. "I would tell you if I could, Hakashi-kun but I can't. I gave my word to my father that I wouldn't. I'm keeping my word, okay?"

Sighing in frustration, he decided to let it go. "Fine, I can appreciate that, but I'm taking advantage of your indebtedness to me."

Now Moka was a little scared. It was against her family's beliefs to remain indebted to someone for anything. She would have to repay his kindness in whatever fashion he desired. "What would you like?" Since he'd brought up money maybe he wanted her to buy him something?

Rubbing his neck nervously, he said, "Do you think you could put in a good word for me for Tiki-san?"

Moka blinked. "_That's_ what you want from me?"

Chewing his lip, he shuffled his feet a little, "I-I kind of like her, okay? That's why I was following her and…well…I notice she picks on you, but you seemed to have gotten under her skin. I know she's tough and she's not exactly demure or shy, but…well…I like her. So…do you think-"

"You saved us and you think you need my help getting a date with her?" Moka gawked at him as if he had asked if he was allowed to breathe the air. "I'll do my best." She murmured incredulously.

Boys were weird sometimes.

* * *

Moka thought Hakashi's reaction to Tiki staring at him as if she just saw the most beautiful person in the world to her very cute. Like herself, Hakashi had qualities that stood out and could mark him more than human if anyone was looking hard enough.

He was wide of chest, carefree in his blue eyes, and had a long mane of auburn hair with just the slightest streak of white that was proudly worn in a tail at the nape of his neck. Tall and lean, he had a bit of a nose and a slight overbite, but there was a lot of confidence in his eyes except when it came to Tiki.

Being around her made him obviously uncomfortable so he tended to pace behind Moka as she hugged her new friend and they shared each other's worry...

...Moka being the more animatedly talkative one while Tiki simply gazed at Hakashi with hero worship.

While Tiki was as average as could be, her strong firm brow and usually no nonsense attitude made her different in the eyes of all the normally shy girls around her. When she finally was able to stop staring at him as if he was kami himself, she heard Moka's voice again.

"I'm so glad you're okay! When they hit you I didn't know what to do! I'm so happy Hakashi came and helped us-"

"That's your name? Hakashi…kun?" Tiki spoke with a blushing small girl voice.

Fidgeting under her appraisal, he just nodded, rubbing his nose with the back of his bandaged hand.

"You're hand," Tiki got up off the bed and took his wrist into her fingers. "Is it broken?"

Looking away, over Tiki's head and then on the floor, he shrugged his shoulders, unable to answer her.

Tiki did one thing that made Moka blush and look away. Pulling Hakashi's hand till it lowered his head down towards Moka's new friend, Tiki kissed Hakashi on the cheek.

"Thank you for being there for us." She touched her lips with her thumb, her cheeks tinted at her own boldness. "I guess I had it coming though, huh? I am who I hang out with."

Hakashi was only staring down at her, mumbling something incomprehensible.

"What was that, Hakashi-kun?"

"I think he asked if you would like to share a bento with him some time." Moka suggested with a huge grin, winking at Hakashi as Tiki's shoulders hunched at the idea.

"You don't have to," Hakashi mumbled, eventually finding his voice, but Moka would not let this moment pass. She was only shy when it came to herself.

"I have waaay too much in my bento so if you two want to share with me I would love the company." Moka suggested as she gripped Tiki in a tight hug, "Besides, I'm sure Tiki would feel veeeeery safe if someone was there to make sure someone else didn't want to pick a fight on her."

That was all Hakashi needed to hear.

Later in the day, Tiki, Moka, and Hakashi were having lunch with Moka, doing all she could for her friends to keep up the conversation.

It was the first time she had enjoyed a meal and not had someone accost her. She was so happy she thought she could cry.

XXX

Tsukune watched the interaction with a wistful smile.

That was the girl he remembered, the one he had fallen in love with so many years ago. That was his wife in her youthful generosity, her bountiful heart, and her giving protective nature. There, before him, was the woman he married and had given himself life, body, and soul to.

God, he missed her so much.

She was so scared, so positively fearful of her own shadow and of those around her, yet she was able to make some friends by using her heart and her desire to get involved when no one would have. He would have loved to have met her then, yet, the question remained…

"I don't see how any of this has to do with what happened with Yukari, or how this made her so fearful of humans and their ways that she didn't want her children to be brought up in a human society till after high school?"

"Every consequence has a beginning, Tsukune," Mikogami called out from behind his desk casually. "Every crack started with some impact or stress to make something bend to breaking. Just because everything seems fine on the surface doesn't mean that there isn't an underlying fracture that has yet to be destroy what was once whole."

Deciding it was still too early to receive any solid answers, Tsukune watched as the two women on their knees, being mentally probed by the succubi sisters. He had touched them once and they have cherished him, loved him, bathed him with their own unique radiance. To witness this part of their lives was opening up a small Pandora's box of untold secrets that made him wonder what kind of tarnished fragments of her past were worth brining up to the present for this.

So far as he could tell, this didn't even involve Yukari.

Seeing flashes of Moka and her two new trio of friends gather for another walk home, Tsukune was glad that she wasn't as alone as she had made herself out to be.

* * *

Ruby was watching the events as they came forth from the eyes and mouths of the two women standing before the vampiress duo. The smooth wood of the scepter and it's thorns that protruded from the gnarled head bit into her palm when she slapped it lightly to remind her that it was there if she needed it.

The vampire family on the other side of the room were sharing glances, exchanging brief conversations about things that were non consequential. So far, she was sure they knew they were being monitored so anything involving an attack or escape would have put everyone on alert. The runes on the floor were absolutely deadly to vampires, so she hoped no one had the moxie to try their luck and spring Tsukune from here without Mikogami's judgment.

Speaking of the normally awkward young man, Ruby's violet eyes turned to the boy she had met those many years ago. He was smiling and the elder witch didn't have to guess why. In front of him was the girl he had fallen madly, hopelessly, deeply in love with. Witnessing her trials and tribulations, she would have given her scepter and her book of spells that her friend would jump through the vision before him to live those times with Moka if he could.

If she could, she would give them to him if it could make what had happened between Moka and Tsukune those many days ago go away…

Sighing sadly, she turned in time to see one of the head nurses come from behind Mikogami to speak with him. While she couldn't hear what she was saying, she could make out just a few words that caught her attention.

"Master, I have the results you asked for..."


	52. Ch 52 Memories Revealed End

Get What You Wanted Ch 52

"Master, I have the results you asked for..."

Mikogami kept his eyes on the events between Tsukune and his wife, but spoke just loud enough for her to hear. "I'm listening."

So was Ruby.

She hadn't heard that any tests were being done and she knew certain things that she was not very proud of participating in. From the moment she first spoke to Mikogami about Tsukune's presence, she was informed to keep an eye on him and make sure he was always close by. At first, had the circumstances been different, catching up with her warm and caring friend would have been fun. She had missed his quirky ways and selfless heart. He had been away for all these years with his beautiful and loving wife. She had assumed he had come back for sentimental reasons and wanting to catch up with her. That assumption was quickly destroyed when he had crumpled before her, weeping bitter tears. After she had reported to her master the details of his presence, Mikogami's mind was already turning over ideas that would never have expected from him.

From the first time she was told her Master was going to seek out Akasha and Issa, she knew that Tsukune was going to be made an example of. He would be found guilty of whatever charges were set against him. At first, she had adamantly denied that he had done anything wrong and would not support her friend being punished just for show. The Exorcist had informed her that there would be nothing to worry about. His plans were to separate Mr. Aono from his wife and family for the simple sake of helping him get his life back in order.

He had been adamant about her keeping an eye on him and making sure he didn't draw any attention to himself. That time in Las Vegas where he got in a fight with Kurumu's boyfriend and some of the patrons at Devil's Little Angels had got Ruby in as much trouble as she could remember. When she explained what had happened to Mikogami, he let it go but not without a mild warning.

"Do not let that happen again, Toujou Ruby."

He had never used her whole name in such a way before. She made a promise to herself not to be on the receiving end of that again.

Now she was just within ear shot, purposely looking away to avoid being noticed.

"The results for Yukari came up negative, Master." The nurse answered quietly.

Mikogami nodded, but he seemed pleased by that. "And Moka?"

"She has some residual amount still in her, but we are all but positive that if there is any trace of the bloodline left, it is in Tsukune."

The fingers around Ruby's scepter tightened.

What were they looking for that could link Moka, Yukari, and Tsukune?

"Just so you know, we were positive to test Moka thoroughly and found just enough to prove she was the last carrier. Other than that, we are all but positive if Yukari had not received it, then Tsukune would have to be the majority holder. It would also explain him surviving from human to vampire instead of dying. By all rights, he should have been dead."

Ruby held her breath. What was this all about? Had she been keeping an eye on Tsukune for so long just because he was some genetic prize?

That was horrible!

But what were they talking about exactly? Mikogami had told her earlier, before the trial, to be ready to use the runes against Tsukune's family at any time because no matter what their defense was going to be, Tsukune was guilty.

It still didn't make sense for him to go through the process of having Tsukune relive his humiliation or why he was exposing Moka's infidelity in such detail. It was only screwing with Tsukune's emotions, making him angry then depressed, frustrated and pained. Why bother when Tsukune was going to be found guilty no matter what? Why drag this out with such needless humiliation?

Why was he doing that?

The only thing she could think of that linked Yukari, Tsukune, and Moka was…

"…their blood." Ruby whispered to herself, realizing how things were turning out and as to why. "Ria was right. This whole thing is a farce."

As she looked up, she saw Moka's memories coming to an awkward end.

* * *

It had only been about three months when the school dance was only a few days away. Moka had been asked by several of the human boys if she could be their date, but she had politely declined even though some were adamant. The pink haired debutante simply didn't trust them. None of her so called suitors had ever came to her defense when she had needed them. The fact they were interested in her now that it was 'safe' to be seen with her only proved their intentions weren't serious.

Most of her attacks had been committed by humans spurred on by monsters trying to get at her through them. Since humans were so easily manipulated, Moka had eventually decided she wanted nothing to do with them.

Then there were the monsters that approached her cautiously, testing the waters with her and her known kind. Some of the bolder monsters were quick to try to brow beat her with their presence. Those were quickly put in their place when Hakashi came about to defend her, letting them know that while Moka might not want to hurt them he would not allow her to be bullied or threatened. With his assistance they retreated, occasionally growling from a distance but unwilling to risk Hakashi's wrath.

"I'm always thanking you." Moka shifted herself away from the wall that several boys were pushing her towards to keep her from escaping.

"Yeah, you are," He chuckled, hefting a gift in his free hand that had pretty ribbons and looked a lot like a stuffed horse inside of loud off colored wrapping. "But, it's all in a day's work."

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while when Moka kept peeking at the gift in his arms. "Is that for Tiki?"

The blush on his cheek was answer enough.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Moka teased a bit, but noticed he wasn't exactly sharing his sentiment. "Is something wrong?"

When she looked into his eyes, he could see there was trouble. Bad trouble.

"Tiki's mother came home to see your sister visiting her father."

Moka didn't need to be reminded of the warning her mother gave her before she left. She knew that whatever her dark eldest sister put her fangs into usually got twisted. Whatever more Hakashi had to tell her she was sure to brace for it.

"What happened?"

"From what I was told, nothing." Hakashi played with the wrapping on his gift. "But she's really upset and she…well…she…"

"What did my sister do?"

"She was caught having dinner with her father by her mother."

Moka let that information sink a little, but something sounded off. "So they were having dinner?"

"Yes."

"What else?"

Hakashi shook his head, waiting for the naivety to disperse from his friend's eyes. "Don't you get it? He's married and they were having dinner."

"Were they kissing? Holding hands? Speaking into each other's ear and whispering sweet nothings?" Moka offered in hopes to get a clearer picture of the wrongs her nee-sama was probably involved in.

Hakashi went to answer, but he shook his head. "I don't know. She didn't say. All I know was that her mother didn't like it."

"Her mother?" Moka considered, realizing out of all the times she went over to see Tiki she had not once seen the reclusive and less mentioned woman. "That doesn't mean anything." Moka replied sternly, "My sister mentioned rewarding Tiki's father and it's common for business partners to have dinner."

While Hakashi didn't think Moka could be that naive, he had to admit it would clarify some of his own questions. "Okay, Moka-san, but just so you know her mother and father were fighting through out the night. She threatened to divorce him and he eventually promised to stop inviting your sister over."

"But…her father and Ria nee-sama weren't doing anything wrong, right? My sister mentioned to me was that Tiki's father was promoted to manager and she was confirming a few details with him."

Hakashi shrugged, "C'mon, Moka-chan. Your sister is the head of Fairy Tale, head Executive Officer! Why would she waste her time on a man that was an assistant store manager of one of their franchises? They had to have been in an improper relationship." Hakashi confronted Moka with an equally stern voice.

Seeing his words take root, he decide to tell her the complete truth that his beloved girlfriend had told him in secret. "I have a feeling that her mother was not so innocent."

Moka blinked in confusion. "Then…why is her mother throwing that at Tiki's father's face? They were both guilty!"

"What can I say? Humans are complicated creatures, Moka-chan." Hakashi answered thoughtfully.

Moka's voice thickened. "What is so special about them? You can't be yourself around them. You can't show them your true beauty! I can't! I have to hide and pretend… I'm so much stronger than this and… and in order for me to be accepted I have to appear weak and pathetic! What is so wonderful about that Hakashi?"

"I believe there is something to be said about being humble and meek, Moka-chan." He touched her arm and she accepted it with mild trepidation.

"Why don't we tell them what we are?" Moka whispered conspiratorially.

Hakashi flinched at her words. What she had just mentioned was not only blasphemy, but one of the dominating rules of the monster world.

You NEVER reveal what you truly are to humans…Never.

It was forbidden.

Hakashi looked about. They were alone just outside the school halls, right beneath a pretty sakura tree.

He needed to be absolutely sure they were alone. Tiki was standing just a little ways off to the side… straining to listen while pretending not to.

"We can't talk about this." Hakashi responded pulling away from Moka.

"We have to tell her!" She snatched his hand back, entwining his fingers desperately through his. She clutched at him desperate to keep him from leaving.

"You're crazy! She won't understand and she'll tell everyone." He tried to shake her loose but she wouldn't let go.

"Who cares? Let everyone know! Let's quit this fake existence and just be what we really are! Let's tell Tiki the truth! She's our friend! She'll understand!"

"No she won't!" He snapped an d tried again to pull free from her and get away. His efforts only made Moka hold on that much more tightly. "She won't understand! Don't you get it? Tiki-chan won't be able to handle it! She'd be horrified!"

"Don't you want her to see the real you? The real me as we are?" Moka was holding his hand with both of hers, looking at him pleadingly. "Why would that be so bad?"

"Are you stupid?" He shouted into her face. He saw Moka's look of hurt and the attention he was getting from Tiki and the other kids. Hakashi lowered his voice. "Moka, you know the law don't you? If a monster reveals his true form to a human the witnessing human must die or else the offender will be executed in flames. Is that what you want? For Tiki to be killed just because you wanted to show her how strong you really are?"

Moka shook her head. "No one will ever know! She's our friend we can trust her. Once she understand why we've been so secretive everything will be fine I just know it will!"

"I love her, Moka-chan. Please don't ask me to do this. I'll deny you!"

"But it's who we are and what we are! I'm tired of pretending! I'm going to tell her!" She at last let go of his hand.

"Stop! You can't!" Hakashi grabbed Moka by the shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Let me go!"

"I can't! You'll ruin everything! Please, stop this craziness! I don't want to lose her! I don't want her to die!"

"If she loves you she'll understand!"

"No she won't! How could she?"

"What will I understand?" Tiki's voice said coldly, arms crossed and rage in her austere eyes. "From what I could see from over there, you two seem pretty desperate to keep your hand on or off each other. It must be a pretty passionate reason whatever it is."

Moka's mouth worked, unable to realize she had been overheard. Squaring her shoulders, she began to say something when Hakashi spoke for her.

"We're lovers."

Moka's head snapped around to face Hakashi's tarnished cheeks and sad, sad eyes. "What?"

Tiki, on the other hand, had no problem believing him. "For how long?"

"Almost a year. A little after we met you, Tiki-chan." Hakashi approached Tiki, but she took a deliberate step back.

"You're the worst," she hissed. "Both of you!"

Hakashi accepted her glare and decided to subdue his shoulders and eyes regretfully. "I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you."

Moka could not believe it. "That's not true! He has just been my friend-"

"Just admit it already, Akashiya Moka-san!" Tiki snapped, seething at her. "You two were always hanging around each other, talking in whispers and he's always there to protect you! No matter how many times I'd ask him why he was so protective of you, he kept saying it's because it was the right thing to do! So that's it, isn't it? You two have been going at it like rabbits behind my back! This is the secret you've been keeping this whole damn time! You two have been laughing at me all along!"

"It's not-"

Moka began to explain, but how could she? Hakashi was right. If she told Tiki the truth she woiuld have to die! How could she do that to her friend?

She could not tell the truth, so a lie was all she had. "It's not… that important. He was going to leave me. Hakashi-kun fell out of love of me to be with you. He doesn't want-"

It didn't work.

"I don't care anymore." Tiki's eyes were red with tears and she began to walk backwards, "I trusted you! I loved him and…and you two did this behind my back! I hope you're happy! You two can have each other! I don't care! You're just like your sister, Ria! She tried to take my father away from my mom and they had a huge fight! If it wasn't for my mom being strong enough to push Ria away they would have broken up! My mother was a fool! She should have left my ungrateful father! I hate him! I hate you! I especially hate you, Hakashi!"

She threw her hand back and slapped him.

"Don't you dare do that!" Moka screamed, this time taking Tiki's arm and pulling it so hard she heard something pop.

"Aaaaaah!" Tiki screamed, her arm awkwardly bent at the shoulder, dislocated.

"No, Moka!" Hakashi rushed between Moka and Tiki, separating the vampire's grip from the human limb delicately.

Taking in the way Hakashi had to be firm, yet careful with Tiki's arm, she thought he was there to protect Moka from Tiki.

_Why? All I wanted was for us to be friends!_

"You two are monsters!"

Running away holding her arm, Hakashi and Moka were left under the shade of the falling sakura petals.

"Why did you do that?" Bewildered green eyes took in Hakashi's gritting teeth.

"It was better than letting you tell her the truth," he answered calmly.

"But…"

"But what? Were you going to trust the fate of all monsters to a fourteen year old girl? And for what? So that she would like you better? So you wouldn't feel so frustrated? You're so naïve! That law exists for a reason! There would be war! They're an interesting and complicated people Moka and they are amazing in a lot of ways, but what they fear they always destroy. If they ever learned the truth there would be bloodshed and chaos on a biblical scale! We would probably become extinct! And you were going to risk all that just to get one girl to like you better?" He shook his head. "idiot."

Moka tried to find a way around his logic, but she couldn't. Her father and mother had both said the same, if in less strident tones.

"You love her." She whispered painfully, knowing that he did.

Hakashi scratched at his neck and walked away. "Yes I did," he said deliberately using the past tense. "I had hoped there could have been more and she and I could have loved beyond our differences. It was such a stupid idea. I'll fall in love again… eventually."

And that was that…

She had hurt him…had lied to her because of what they were.

No, because of what Tiki was.

It was HER fault for being human. Her kind that created this world of misunderstanding and distrust! Her kind that were so easily manipulated and so fickle she had been so unhappy! If they all knew she was a vampire then none of her heartaches would have happened!

"I hate them…" She murmured as she walked away. "I really, really hate them…"

Later on that day, Moka was riding in the back of the limo with her sister Ria studying her as she normally did one of her delectable prey.

"Something wrong, Moka-chan?" She inquired in her rich voice.

"I hate humans." Moka murmured while looking out at the horizon through the dark tinted windows.

Long dark red polished nails trailed over the tapestry of the seat next to her, considering what the younger sister had said.

"Would this have to do with your friend Tiki and her father's fight with his wife?"

Turning her soft, pale skinned face and studious green eyes to Ria, she asked, "What happened?"

"What _always _happens when humans find out that their little tricks have backfired on them. They want what they lost and they'll blame heaven and hell to get it."

"I don't understand."

Smoothing her sleeves of her gloves, she gave a dainty tug and cocked her head, "You see, we were having dinner. I just so happen to find out the poor man has been under appreciated for his work after inquiring if he was due a promotion. So I made sure he got one."

"Don't lie to me, Nee-sama," Moka's normally soft voice was uncharacteristically authoritative.

Ria smiled in appreciation that her normally docile sister was being so bold.

"Well done, little sister. However, I'm not lying." Ria shifted herself closer to Moka, her lips spreading with a wistful fondness. "I was there to promote him and find out he would have any possible interest in coming to work at the local corporate office. Out of all the other local franchises, his store has outperformed every other store, and ranked first. I definitely think he belongs somewhere else, wouldn't you?"

Moka wanted to refute her, but if what she said was true then what could she say?

"He was very interested and very appreciative. I was delighted to be with him. In fact, I was looking forward to it. Do you know why?"

Moka shook her head and waited with trepidation.

"Because he needed me."

The pink haired debutant didn't not expect that.

"You don't believe me."

"I don't."

Sighing languidly, it was obvious she didn't care one way or another. "I don't have to tell you he was attracted to me, do I?"

Moka remained silent and just listened.

"He was very attentive to me in a way that had nothing to do with business or sexuality, little Moka. Mr Kikomura just wanted someone to spend some time with him, listen to him, have someone to talk to that didn't look down at him or brow beat him. He just wanted someone to care. It showed in his mannerisms and his attitude towards me. Even though he's not all that attractive or wealthy, there was something endearing about him that allowed me to enjoy my time there with him. I liked him. It's as simple as that."

Now Moka was sure the person in front of her was an impostor.

"You still don't believe me?" Ria said sounding amused.

"No."

Ria reclined on the back of the bench seat and shrugged at her. "Either way, neither did his wife."

This had been what Moka had been waiting for.

"When she came in, she had been up in arms about him being a cheating spouse. In his defense, he then threw back in her face about her being out with a boyfriend and how he had known all along. The poor woman tried to throw me out but one look and she knew better thn to lay a hand on me."

Moka was all too familiar wirh how much Ria enjoyed putting people in their place. Still, what surprised her most was what she said afterwards.

"You said you hate humans, but do you want to know why?"

Even though the memory of what had happened between her protective friend Hakashi and her ex friend Tiki, she only knew she couldn't understand why things were the way they were.

"Humans can only find happiness if they are equally miserable, Moka."

That caught Moka's attention because of how much truth was in it.

"They have to have everyone suffer at their level because misery loves company. Tiki's mother knew that her husband was becoming happy so she had to tear down what little bit he had, even if he was trying to find happiness elsewhere. Even a friend, someone he was attracted to and wanted to spend a little time with wasn't allowed. So, in order to make herself feel better and take back what she had been all too willing to throw away, she demanded he come back to her or they divorce right then and there."

Moka saw the same thing in Hakashi when he called out that Moka and him were lovers. He knew Tiki would accept that instead of something as simple as him and Moka being mosters.

It was sick.

Humans were sick.

"He buckled right in front of her, little sister." Ria hummed in disappointment. "He had so much potential too. I'm sure if he had just been pushed in the right direction, he could have been a hundred times the man he was now. Sadly, I give it less than a year before he's going to be her whipping boy again. His wife came back to him only out of fear of losing what was hers."

Listening to her sister predict in the same potential expectations, another message brought her out of her thoughts.

"You shouldn't waste your emotions, expectation, or even your hope on them, little sister. They are sheep Moka. They are only ever happy if they are mindlessly following the flock. We are wolves, we go where we please and take what we want. Sheep and wolves aren't MEANT to understand each other or be friends sister dear. We are meant to devour them and they are meant to fear us. THAT is nature."

Blinking her eyes, Moka found herself hearing the plaintive wails of a boy getting the shit kicked out of him. Her hand on her rosario, she dashed over to the alley in which she could still hear fist and kicks meeting flesh.

"Get his shoes!"

She arrived in time to see the boys always dashing away laughing.

In a curled pile, the boy, just barely a child in his teens, was holding onto a broken wrist and possibly broken ankle. His nose was cocked with blood spewing out at the odd angle olfactory piece.

"Kaa-saan…" He wailed for his mother…whimpering and crying…"Kaaa-saaaan…"

It ripped her heart to see him like this. Someone's baby was just ripped to shreds practically for shoes…

Shoes!

In his place, she saw her and Tsukune's child.

When Moka and the boy's eyes met, she offered to help him up get help. After the first few crumpling, staggering steps, she saw around the community that everyone…all the humans saw what had happened and no one decided to prevent he kid from being a target of this bullying.

Guiltily, they looked away.

They let this happen to him. _They_ always let them happen to each other.

In her mind, it was Jr High all over again, except Tiki was there with the three boys. No matter how if she was able to turn their perceptions in her favor, it would be tainted by something she couldn't defend against...

Humans...

Monsters...

She just couldn't win! Tsukune and her children didn't have little Hakashi's around to protect them while in school...Tsukune and Moka couldn't be there on a daily basis...

What could she do? What could they do!

No, it was her job! Her baby, her and Tsukune's creation of love, their offspring would not be exposed to that world until they could stay safe from...from...

Helping him move on with a painful limp, she vowed then and there she would never let her child be brought up around these people…these…humans!

Had the child been a monster, she would have been able to give them the beating they deserved! Her child would unleash their vampire identity and show them their place!

Her child, Tsukune's child, will be safe if for only one reason and one reason only…

…they would not be brought up around this!

On her blood, on her soul, on her love...She swore it was a cycle that would not repeat again.

Now all she had to do was convince the one human that was more important to her in the world...

Tsukune


	53. Ch 53 The End

Tsukune's view,

Written by Lord Of The Land Of Fire

Moka,

You say you love me,

But all you do is hurt me.

You say your heart belongs to me,

But you gave your body to another.

You ask me to trust you,

But all you do is lie.

So how can I love you,

If this is who you are?

It was over.

* * *

Both Mokas were released from their succubi's grip, taking one step back with unequal expressions of disappointment and amusement.

When either vampiress wife and mates came to, their eyes instantly looked about to gain their bearings. First in their vision, the most important person and reason for their unintended admittance, was their spouse Aono Tsukune.

And he was livid.

"Why?" He voiced through clenched teeth, through taut vocal cords flexing in his neck, and his fist clenching in rage. "Why didn't you tell me?"

For Outer Moka, this was the last thing she wanted to do to her beloved husband after all she had done to him, but her Inner self was more perceptive.

To her, it was proof of the most very basic forms of emotion: he had to care for her enough to be angry. His apathy may exist, but so did his protectiveness of her.

But was it enough?

"We're sorry, Tsukune," Outer Moka apologized so quickly that it made her Inner self snap her neck around as it to snatch the life from her alter ego.

"Don't apologize to him!" Inner Moka snarled, but it was Outer Moka that surprised her.

Out of all the people she expected to stop her, it was her own self that silenced her in a way that made her blink.

SLAP!

Inner Moka gazed at her Outer self, confused and stupefied with her cheek burning red. Pink hair was still whirling around her shoulders in the spin top like motion as her hand swung around and connected with her silver haired counterpart.

"If we can't apologize to him, then who will ever be good enough to apologize to when we're wrong, Ura-chan?"

"You…" Inner Moka looked at her fingers checking for blood and touching her warming cheek, unable to comprehend what just happened to her. "…hit me!"

"He's our husband and our mate!" She grabbed the silken white sleeves of her arrogant self, "We were stupid for what we did!"

"Don't admit that! We're vampires!" Inner snarled, as if it's the most obvious thing for the world to see.

"We're his wife! He couldn't understand if we hid it from him! He can't read our mind and we…we took too much stock in hopes he would understand instead of just doing the right thing! We…we were upset and hurt, we put so much effort in expecting him to just follow along we didn't see what he would understand if we kept doing what we did with Gin."

"He should have known better!" Inner Moka humph'd, turning away from her softer self, "We needed his support and to understand us, but he didn't even care enough to stop-!"

"We made him believe we _wanted_ it so why would he stop us?"

"Why should we have to when all he needs to understand is that we're right!" Inner screamed back.

"And so is he!" Outer Moka turned to Tsukune, her hands clasped together. "What difference does it make now who is more right when we all lose in the end, Ura-chan? What good is it to be right when we lose everything we are fighting for?"

Inner Moka turned her head and crossed her arms, taking in her fuming husband's glare and matching it with her own.

"We tried to make him see it our way, remember?"

"He didn't know everything we did." Outer Moka murmured as she touched her Inner Self's face to look at her. "He didn't know what we were doing for the two weeks before we asked him to not allow our children to be exposed to a human school or their ways."

"We shouldn't have to-"

"Ura-chan," Pink haired Moka's eyes were running tears down her face in small streams. "What point does it matter now? Can't you see what we've done or what has happened? We've lost everything…everything…"

Red slit crimson eyes took in her Outer self and worried. There was something inside herself that made her iron clad resolve crumble just enough to give her pause. "Omote-chan, what do you mean?"

"Look around us! Don't you see it? Nothing is the same anymore! We lost so much then what could even imagine by doing what we did that day! Just everything… everything…"

"I don't understand." Inner took another appraisal of the room around her, the headmaster in his seat with that eerie grin, the student police wearing different clothing, Ruby off to his side looking as grim and furious as ever.

Her family was there, even her mother and father, her sisters minus Kokoa…

Tsukune…

Her beloved mate and man of her dreams, born from her blood and blossomed into the person of her life through the ceremony of mating and marriage was there, staring at her with so much emotion in his eyes that she really began to latch onto how much she had missed out on since being silenced and removed from the reality that her Outer self was trying to explain to her.

One person had no qualms about catching her up to date.

"You've lost your family, Sister Dear," Ria rose from her seat like some premonition of inevitability from her place, Lord Akashiya's right side. "_MY_ Father knows about you trying to breed with that dirty mutt of yours and has renounced you as his daughter."

When Inner Moka couldn't respond to that, Ria continued.

"Did you also know that Lord Akashiya isn't your biological father? Your mother was bedded by someone else-"

"Ria, shut up!" Lord Akashiya came to Akasha's defense in a show of honor, snapping over his shoulder to his eldest daughter. "You don't understand the situation, but it is not like that. I knew what happened to Akasha then and I accepted her still."

When Ria's cowed head lowered, a rare look of pain crossed his steel gray eyes when Akasha and Issa's gazes met.

"Yes, Moka," Issa said with a mildly weary breath, but his resolve was as strong as the mithril blade he was so proud of, "I am not your father and if you were my daughter I would disown you. What you have done disgusts me and as far as I am concerned you have no place within my family. Your mother has made it clear that no matter how much I have loved you, placed you above all else, raised you and taught you everything you know till now, I am still not good enough to punish you as I see fit. So be it, I acknowledge it is her place to decide. Since I have no control over you anymore I see no reason to accept you as part of my family or clan. That _is_ still my right."

He glanced deliberately over at Akasha.

Saddened by the admission, she gave a single nod to prove his point valid.

"As of now, Kahlua, Ria, and Kokoa are no longer your sisters. My place as your parent is forfeit. If you wish to seek family elsewhere then do so in another clan or with Tsukune if he'll have you. Your place as their sister, as my daughter, in our home is gone."

"Issa!" Akasha hissed what was obviously in the thoughts of her daughter. "I will give you back Fairy Tale and the castle, but don't deny Moka this part of her family!"

When Inner Moka could only stare in muted disbelief, her father continued.

Turning his austere gaze to Akasha's shocked green eyes; Issa lifted his chin in defiance. "We don't need anything from you, Bloodriver-sama. If you feel I am so inept at raising your daughter after all these years and her place within the family is below your standards, then you can take up the reigns where I have left off with my blessings. Since I've failed to teach my daughter her place as a mate to Tsukune, what it means to keep the purity of our bloodline pristine, and to keep her word as a member of my clan and as my daughter, then she is disowned to me as her mate has disowned her."

"But…" Inner Moka could barely get the word out.

"I am here, now, for Tsukune, my son, and Tsukune only. Do what you will with me if you feel the need for retribution. I am ready."

Steel and righteous pride speared both Moka's and Akasha, relentless and unforgiving.

While not as powerful as Akasha, there was no doubt who was the stronger in resolve.

"Daddy…" Inner Moka's eyes filled with uncharacteristic tears, her hands reaching out for the father who she has known all her life. All this was new and jarring. No matter how hard and unforgiving he father had been at times he had loved her and protected her in his own way.

Outer Moka was there to stop her, unable to look at either that part of her proud self crumbling at the thought the one firm foundation in which she could base all of her ethics, her beliefs, her strength and her courage off of was now refusing her…

…and taking sides with the man who she was trying desperately to hold on to.

"Daddy!" Inner Moka was screaming, clawing to get over Outer Moka, pulling her hair and pushing, shoving and hitting. "Don't leave me! Daddy!"

A voice broke through her cry like a scythe to her screams.

"You paralyzed Yukari, Moka."

It was Tsukune's voice.

Calming her in a way ice water would any vampire, she whipped around to face her beloved. Soft steps approached his side, dark flowing raven locks and violet eyes confronted her with equal malice. "She may eventually recover, but not until after many years of therapy, if then. Sendo Yukari, my little sister, my apprentice of the weave probably won't be able to walk for at least five more years. I thought you should know that had it not been for Tsukune's blood, she would have died."

"I…I just wanted to talk to Tsukune alone…then she touched me and I thought it was one of your plants." Inner Moka took a step back, but it was Mikogami's voice that cut through the drama of everyone's outburst.

"So you did strike Yukari out of rage and anger?"

"I didn't know it was her, I swear it!" Inner Moka called out towards the headmaster, but he was not moved by her words.

"That doesn't make what you did any less real, young lady." Mikogami turned to Kuyou, "Let the record show that Sendo Yukari showed honor and valor in her attempt to subdue Aono Moka during a confrontation with her and the prisoner Aono Tsukune. During that time, my aide's assistant was struck with intent to kill or obliterate-"

"I didn't-"

"-one of our kind by the daughter of Dark Lord Akasha Bloodriver."

"Yes, Master," Kuyou's wide grin left no doubt he wouldn't leave anything out and would be recorded verbatim.

Inner Moka was trying her best not to hyperventilate, but Outer Moka was already there, holding her, stroking her hair. It was a bit odd that the pink haired 'weak' version was the one who was being strong. "Just stop…please, just be quiet and let me talk, Okay?"

Wearied by her sudden waking and all these horrifying revelation Inner just gave a despondent nod.

"What…what's going to happen to us?"

"Nothing," Mikogami called out, "you are not being convicted of any crime, Aono Moka. Your husband and mate is."

Everyone turned to Mikogami as if he had just said time was actually moving backwards instead of forward.

"What?" Issa jumped to his feet. "You cannot blame Tsukune for Moka's actions! He didn't lay a finger on Yukari! He saved her!"

"On the contrary, I can do as I will in my realm," Mikogami's voice never raised above normal speak, "Within this dimension I am the sole law and I say Tsukune's purpose here was to act as a spy on behalf of Akasha's family."

"That's ridiculous! You saw for yourself, Tsukune came here after Moka cheated on him!" Aghea was calling out in his defense.

"That is true," Mikogami conceded. "But vampires are known for their cruelty and Tsukune willingly became part of the family so what he endured through their manipulations isn't my problem. His decision to come here is."

"He just wanted to see me, Master," Ruby stood forward, "I sensed no malice or desire to harm anyone! He loved being here and he sought refuge."

"If he wanted refuge he should have asked for it," Mikogami told his assistant. "The family that followed has done nothing but try and undermine my station since their arrival. Isn't that right, Kuyou?"

The kitsune demon and eldest daughter of Issa shared a glance. His smile almost touched his ears.

"Since Akasha's mate and his daughters have made their presence known, they have inquired as to the details of your world here and how many people occupy it. They have been seeking to recruit agents into their service. After a," Kuyou's eyes narrowed mockingly to Ria's, "competent seduction, Sekitan Ria offered to reward for any information regarding your devices and powers, Master. I accepted for the sake of learning how things worked in her realm for your benefit. I look forward to completing that task in its entirety."

Mikogami gestured as if to say, I rest my case.

"Tsukune had no idea that we were inquiring about such things," Akasha stood up in his defense, "We were trying to find any way to help him. He is my daughter's mate and husband. It's only natural for us to seek out any way to help him."

"And it is my law and the right of every Hades Lord within their own dimension to carry out justice as they see fit." Mikogami reminded his peer with a frosty bite to his words. "Remember, since the moment he stepped foot into my realm, without my permission, his body, his name, his precious blood all now belong to me. It is my right to decide his fate however I see fit. Am I wrong, Hades Lord Akasha?"

Working her jaw, she could feel every eye on her from vampire to witch. "No."

"So if his presence has caused all of you to come here and stir the peace I have made, then intentionally or not, he is the one to blame. As all the rest of you are here as guests I will not punish you though you have conspired against me. He must suffer for all the crimes committed against me."

"Then let's take him off of your hands and bring him home with us. We'll leave and go with our apologies." Outer Moka called out with her hands clasped, but it was Ruby who answered her.

"He can't leave without setting an example to other families who have attempted to come cross the boundaries without repercussion. Everyone from every race, every status or social climate has had to receive punishment and," She swallowed hard, trembling at what her words that followed, "none have stopped them from continuing to do so at their whim."

Issa was the first to realize where this was going. "You're going to make an example out of him."

Mikogami tilted his head to the side, obvious amusement in the answer the herald of the other Hades Lord came up with. "Exactly."

"But he's a good person! He was a human who loved this place! He came here for comfort and you're going to punish him for that?" Outer Moka cried.

"What better way to show how serious I am about the protection of this realm than to sacrifice someone of such a high standing? He is a vampire of the prestigious Akashiya clan and connected by mating to a Hades Lord. If I do not hesitate to punish him then all others will think twice before crossing my borders."

"If you harm him, there will be consequences and retribution, Mikogami," Akasha stood up menacingly.

Ria, Issa, both Moka's, Kahlua stood up for his defense and backed Akasha's words.

Ruby raised her wand in front of them, "Stop! You don't want to do anything like that! This place is sealed to extinguish vampires!"

Everyone paused and looked around them. The runes that were glowing were pulsing with a stronger glow, eerily thrumming with some holy magic.

"Is that so, Akasha Bloodriver?" Mikogami had yet to move, turning his white cowled head like some demonic puppet towards Tsukune. "Then it would be fair for me to assume your words are an open threat. Shall I have you all killed right here and now?"

"You're taking things too far!" Inner Moka cried out, but it was the voice of the one person being fought over that silenced them.

"I accept the blame." Tsukune called out, facing Mikogami with a brave face. "I chose to come here. Although I didn't know I was committing a crime or that they would follow me, they are my family and they are here for me. Don't punish them for trying to protect me. Whatever the punishment is I will accept is alone."

Turning to face his vampire family, his witch and friend, even his adulterous wife and her split ego, he nodded to each and everyone of them. "I was not born a creature of the night, but they have shown me everything that has made me what I am now: the good and the bad. I will take the punishment fully. So I beg you all to stop this."

Mikogami nodded and turned to Kuyou.

"By accepting the responsibility of Aono Moka, Sekitan Ria, Akasha Bloodriver, you are going to be judged by the Headmaster, the Exorcist."

"Master, please don't-" Ruby was rushing to the front desk, but a length of chain shot out from the ground through a rune, wrapping itself around her. Snaking itself to keep her in place, one part even squeezed her neck to silence her.

"Ruby!" Tsukune was about to dash at her, but was soon facing the same fate as his dark haired friend.

Four sets of chains shot out from the ground, wrapping each one of his limbs in their metallic embrace.

"Tsukune!" The two Mokas were already making their way towards him, but the voice that stopped them all was that of the Lich himself.

Mikogami's other self, chains sprouting through out his withered, skeletal apparition body writhed around him like sentient serpents waiting for his command.

"Stop!"

No one moved.

Ruby's chocking gasps and Tsukune desperate call to her made everyone unsure what to do.

**"The next person who moves without permission will be ripped asunder. Am I clear?"**

Everyone nodded, even Ruby.

Pulling his corporeal self back into his physical body, Mikogami's eyes became alight and his grin plastered perfectly on his face as if it never left him.

"Good."

Ruby and Tsukune fell to where they were, just a few feet in front of each other.

Panting, Ruby heard Tsukune calling to her from under her raven locks. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

Shrugging her bare shoulders, she merely nodded. "I love you dearly, my friend, however I still have a duty to my Master. I only expect that you were to be used for some political maneuvering, nothing more. I truly believe he needs you for some other purpose then what is being told. He wanted you to take the blame and severe yourself from your vampire family. I don't know why, but I think there are things are not what they seem."

Her off dark violet eyes looked up at him remorsefully, regretfully. "Are you angry with me?"

Crawling over to her, he embraced her to his chest, stroking her long dark locks of hair with so much affection and tenderness everyone couldn't deny their feelings for each other. There was definitely more then friendship at hand.

"You did what you had to, but you still defended my family and I, Ruby. Thank you."

Holding the other close, Tsukune had a look of peace within himself that had not been seen in many days. It was very refreshing.

Both Mokas were also aware of what they were spectating.

"Don't touch him," Inner Moka whispered with a severity that was the pinnacle of her world coming undone, her eyes large and wounded. "Don't touch my mate, Ruby…"

It was the viscerally anguish in her other self that made her realize that she had yet to be made aware of everything that had transpired between her and Tsukune. Yet, all of her fears that were voice so many times about Ruby trying to take her mate were being made real before her.

"I told you, Ura-chan, we lost everything."

If Outer Moka had not had her attention before, she did so now. "What do you mean?"

"Tsukune," Small fists curled into her eyes, "doesn't love us anymore."

The news made her Inner self stand statue still. "That's impossible."

"He told me!"

"That. Is. Impossible!"

"It's true, Moka-san." Tsukune called from the embrace of the elder witch's arms. "I told her just last night."

Striding forward till she was standing behind Ruby to look directly at Tsukune's eyes, "I am here now. Tell _me_."

Glancing at Ruby in a silent gesture of communication, she gave him a nod and his space. Bringing himself close enough to be in Moka's personal area, closer then arms length and with a voice that was friendly, he said something that nearly doubled Outer Moka.

It enraged Inner.y

"I want you to find another man to be happy with. You're a good person with a good heart, Moka-san, but you made a bad decision. Even if I do understand why you did it, that doesn't mean I forgive you for it."

Aghea looked away from her sister's 'I told you so' smirk.

"I do care for you, but that part of me that desired you as my mate and my wife are gone. What is left is just the memory of what we were, in here." He touched his heart. "When I get a chance or when I'm allowed, I'm divorcing you and asking that our status as mates is severed."

Her normally pale skin pulsed with blood so hard a forked vein around her cheek and forehead began to darken.

"How dare you." Inner Moka's sultry, desperately quivering voice was just a whisper. "How dare you wish that of me! How dare you say that you want me to be away from you! I saved you! I brought you life when you were dying and this is how you treat me! I gave you eternity! Immortality! You owe me! Just because I was trying to save our children from your own ignorance you…you renounce me!"

"Everything I thought was beautiful in you is gone, Moka-san." Tsukune answered her without a break in his tone or conviction.

He meant it.

"I trusted you, cherished you, desired you, and believed in you." Shaking his head, he could barely look at her. "I don't feel any of those things anymore. When you took Gin into our bed and laid with him, you purposely defiled everything about you that made you special to me and threw it away."

"Tsukune, I was just-"

"I know what you were doing and what you were trying to convey to me. I got the message." Tsukune took in all the eyes of his family and his once beloved Outer Moka's quivering lips. "That's okay, though, because after being with my friends and seeing how you just expected me to follow along without consequence then, no matter how much your intent was to protect our children or our future, I realized something."

"What did you realize, Tsukune?" Inner Moka's straight backed spine lost its steel, unfolding her arms to reach out to him.

"You're not worthy of me anymore."

She was sure everyone could hear her heart beating with the way it pounded in her ears. Inner Moka prided herself in everything she did. She was perfection, a vampire, a creature of passions and cruelty, strength and intelligence.

Working her mouth, she had nothing to say that could equate to what she felt. Even her Outer Self was left speechless.

No one made a noise. No one breathed to see what anyone would say next.

"You took my trust, my love, and nearly kill my friend. You say I don't understand anything about you, but everything you knew about me you purposely used to your advantage to hurt me."

He walked away from Inner Moka and approached Outer, each step a nail into the coffin that was their relationship.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Standing in front of Outer Moka, he said the one thing to her she never would have realized she had turned to in his eyes.

"You're nothing more then a bully."

The green in her eyes dilated and her breath came out of her like a punch to the gut.

He was right.

The realization was obvious now that she looked at it through his eyes. She had become what she hated most and used it against the people who meant the most to her. Just like so many times, both sides of her glanced at the other and said, "What have we done?"

As he walked away from both of them, he heard Inner Moka's voice calling out to him.

"I'm…sorry, Tsukune."

Inner Moka's words stopped her husband in his tracks.

Looking over his shoulder, Aono Tsukune could see that it took an insurmountable amount of pride swallowing to say that. Quivering impotently, she let fall her tears as quickly as she fell to the floor.

"Look, Tsukune," Inner Moka's sculpted body bent forward, tears falling down her nose and onto the glowing runes of the courtroom. "Look at me."

Issa tilted his face down enough to see what his son did as well.

"I'm doing as you said I should, Daddy," Hiccuping, Inner Moka's normally proud and aristocratic voice croaked with the image of what she has become in her Tsukune's life. "Tsukune, do you see me? Your wife? Your mate? Do you see what I am doing that I would do for no other?"

There were no words, no valid amount of describe what it must have took for Moka to submit herself like she was.

Rushing next to her in a fuchsia and pink streamer of hair, Outer Moka also pushed her face next to her alter ego.

"We mean it, Tsukune."

"With all our hearts and all our soul…"

"We love you, Tsukune and we're sorry…"

"We want to be your wife and mate again, no matter what it takes, I'll do it."

"There has never been anyone else in our lives, in our worlds until we met you, Tsukune.

"We were wrong to hurt you like we did. So, so wrong…"

"Please, please forgive us Tsukune."

Issa rubbed his jaw, turning to look at his once mate, "I've said what I've needed to. I am done with you, Moka. Live and fulfill your eternity with your mother since she has chosen to take such a stand in your life now."

"Daddy…" Inner Moka watched a part of her life, the one who had molded her and pushed her beyond her limits walk away from her…

…gone…

"Tsukune," Outer Moka's focus was on her husband, her mate and…

…and…

…he was in pain?

"Why…now?" He seethed through his teeth, fist so tight the muscles in his arms flexed. "Why did we have to go through all of this, Moka? Why does it take a monumental loss for you to see NOW what could have been spared? Why…Why…Why…"

"Tsukune…we're…sorry." Outer Moka called out softly, but it was the other woman, her other self that took a stand.

"I am as well, Tsukune. I'm…begging you…Please…"

"Heh," Tsukune made the smallest noise, a high pitched chuckle. "Hehe…"

"Tsukune?" Inner Moka was close enough now to see something…wrong.

His blood red eyes were darkening…darker…darker…

An emptiness began to whorl in them, turning into something unjust, unholy and…very, very angry.

The runes on the floor began to respond to him, humming with a power that spoke of incomprehensive power.

"It can't be," Akasha touched her neck, unable to fully grasp what she was seeing and witnessing.

SNAP!

SNAP!

SNAP!

SNAP!

Barbed chains shot out of the floor, launching and striking at Tsukune like lethal serpents coiling around their prey, attempting to squeeze the life out of him, suspending him off the ground to keep him from gaining any kind of footing.

"Hehehehee…." He continued to chuckle, unaware the links of chain were cutting into him, wrapping around his limbs, his torso, his neck. "I'm…angry…"

"No," Ruby's large violet eyes grew even more so. "No! You can't! You promised he was just going to-"

"Aono Tsukune," Mikogami called out with a deep voice, standing on his seat to give judgement. "As Hades Lord, I am judging you guilty and you are to be executed for your crimes against my realm."

"Execution!" Ruby screamed, throwing herself at Mikogami, but was quickly snatched from where she stood with a firm gut deep punch from Kuyou. "You…you said…"

Seeing Ruby fall and that everything was falling into Chaos quick, the two Mokas were quick to respond.

Chaos soon followed.

**Whrrrrr!**

"What is the meaning of this!" Issa called out, raking his hand across the lighted runed barrier that encaged him and his daughters. "Ria, I want this taken down immediately!"

"Yes, my lord!" Ria closed her eyes, whipping her hands in front of her to pull at the weave of mana…

…but found none.

Glancing down at the floor at her feet, more intricate glyphs flared to life when the first of her spells came to mind.

"He's anticipated this!"

Off to the side, Kahlua had already taken off her rosario on her ear, scything away at the barrier with her wicked bat like wings, attempting to slice through physically.

It didn't work.

Issa was about to call for Akasha's help, but she was rooted still, looking at Tsukune and placing her hand over her neck as if some dreaded memory had come to life.

"It…can't be…"

In the center of the hall, the chains that held Tsukune were now holding both Mokas. Outer was straining to Tsukune while Inner was struggling, near to succession of separating herself from the binds that kept her in place.

"Just…a bit more…" She struggled, separating several of the magical links with her mighty strength, but other's came in place.

"Look at me, Tsukune!" Outer Moka was as trapped as her husband, her mate. "I'm here! I won't let them do this to you! I love you! Do you hear me? I'm sorry I did everything and you are the world to me! Please, look at me! Tsukune!"

While the chains continued to constrict around Tsukune, his lips were not horrified or angry. If anything, he appeared happy and…delirious.

"Aono Tsukune," Mikogami called out, his voice clear over the caphony of the room. "Before I kill you, is there anything you wish you could have done before your life ends?"

Turning with as much strain as the ripping chain links would allow him, he turned his head slowly left and right, eventually falling to the floor.

"I…I would have returned to the snow world and finished where Mizore and I left off in the snow flower fields," he turned his head to Aghea and Shade, who were now being held in place by Mikogami's personal guard. "I would have spent more time with Kurumu and returned the affection for her that she had for me. I would have been the Destined One she deserves."

The chains around him cinched tighter, making him scream.

"Moka, now!" Ruby called from her spot, throwing her hands out towards her vampire rival and once friend. "Save Tsukune!"

A bend in the light around them soared from Ruby's hands and towards Inner Moka's binds. The links holding her in place were turned to metal confetti. Released, Inner Moka charged towards Outer Moka and Tsukune, but a voice from the side caught her attention.

"You don't have my permission!" Mikogami called out, flinging his hands at the floor in front of Inner Moka.

A barrier appeared between her, Outer Moka and Tsukune.

"Damn it!" She slammed her fist into the barrier, burning her skin to sizzling. "Aaaaah!"

"What else, Tsukune?" Mikogami's attention came back towards convicted. "What else would you have done if you had a second chance at life?"

Looking past both Mokas and towards Ruby's crumpled form, he voiced softly that only those close enough could hear, "I wanted to help Ruby find Kara's home and then repair the mansion at Witch's Knoll. I wish I could help Yukari get back on her feet and see that when the right man comes along for her, she wasn't so hard on him."

"Tsukune, please…please, look at me!" Outer Moka struggled against her binds, her wrists bleeding down to her elbows.

"I…" Tsukune took Moka's eyes and gave her the first smile she had seen in the longest time, and it was only for her. "I want to create a world where Monsters and Humans can live together, so your children won't have to endure what you and I went through."

"Our children, Tsukune," Moka struggled harder, her clothes ripping at her shoulders. "We can make it happen, just…just live and I'll help you!"

Moka could only stare impotently as Tsukune's had started to chuckle, but his eyes rolled into their sockets and he cried…

"There is no going back Moka. We get one life and that is all. Everything we do, good and bad, is all a part of it. We have to take the responsibility for all of it Moka. Remember that when I'm gone." When he felt the chains cut into him again, growing tighter and tighter, he called out in a choked voice. "It…hurts…so much…"

The blood fell from him now, pieces of 'him' were falling to the ground like meat.

"We can, Tsukune…as soon as we leave, we can go home and…"

"You hurt me so much, Moka…"

And she could say nothing after that. Here he was, being ripped to pieces, and all he could confess to her, dying in front of her and all he could feel was what she did to him?

"I want to go back in time and stop this! I hate myself for what I did to you! Do you hear me? I want to take it back…" Outer Moka whimpered, but was interrupted by someone.

"Moka! The chains at your feet! Break them!" Ruby called out, but was quickly punished for her actions.

With a harsh chop to the back of her neck by Kuyou, Ruby crumpled to the floor fighting consciousness.

"Tsukune…" She fought to keep her eyes open…to see her precious friend literally about to be pulled to pieces.

"Uuuuurrgh!" Tsukune's head canted at an awefully unnatural angle…the bones in his body starting to break…the barbs scraping against his skin, ripping him into long channels of flesh.

These were his last seconds…

"AAAaaaaaaah!" Inner Moka reached down, realizing what Ruby was talking about. At her feet were the chains that breached the barrier between herself and Outer Moka. Taking the barbed magical steel in her hands, she flared all the youkai she could muster, digging her fingers between the links and pulled with all of her strength with both hands and using her feet to pull as well…

…the links started to give…

Blood was coming out of Tsukune's eyes…his mouth…his ears…

"NO! Tsukune! Don't…just…look at me! Okay, Please! God! Don't do this! Punish me! I did this to him! I hurt him! I need him! Tsukune! Please, look at me! I love you!"

Gurgling noises came out of his blood frothed lips as a south of taut springs becoming relaxed and their clink, clink, clink of metal scraped across the floor…

…only to be smothered by the sound of blood splattering.

One of his arms had been, literally, ripped from his shoulders.

"TSUKUNE!" Outer Moka pulled with all of her might, with Inner Moka on the other side of the confiding barrier, was enough to severe the bonds that kept her in place. Instantly, her arms wrapped around him, holding him so close she could smell his blood leaving him where one bloody stump was now.

She cursed herself for feeling, even now, that his sweet, ambrosia like blood was falling and it was her fault! Her love, her mate, her husband…everything she could imagine was being torn to pieces!

Clink, clink, clink…

A leg was ripped from his body

The pain she could feel through the contact of his skin was shared in the way he hitched his breath next to her…

"Moka…san…" His delirious eyes took her in and…looked over at her with a curious wonder.

"Tsukune! I'll help you! Please, just hang on I'll-"

"Moka," His voice rang out soft and clear, loud enough for only her to hear. "You smell different."

Her eyes took what he said into another level of consciousness, into another level of reality that she could not begin to fathom.

She felt her arms that had once held her precious husband, her high school love and destined eternal partner become wet and then his very substance become mush. In a flash of writhing chains and an explosion of blood, her Tsukune…the man, the son, the second born vampire was no more…

Plop, plop, plop….

In slow motion, both Moka's and her separated family, subdued witch and succubi, personal dark guard and the glowing content smile of Mikogami witnessed at the human who had survived Youkai Academy and loved both monster and humans body parts fell in where the chains took them.

Aono Tsukune was no more.

Mikogami watched everyone become utterly silent, unable to believe that after everything they had tried to do, to compromise and work around the intricacies of what should have just been a political ceremony for bidding over power had become an unnecessary murder. Standing up and taking in all the faces of his court, he called out softly…

"Justice has been served."

THE END.


	54. Author's Note and Challenge

AN: Greetings again, everyone! I am Mistress Winowyll, you not so honorable author who decided to play a little trick on you all with this story and transition without too much notice. If you haven't figured out yet, I have the second book Take What Is Yours which is the next in series a possible trilogy. Should I have told you about it before hand?

Maybe.

Am I sorry?

No.

Why, you ask?

For some people, they thought this ending was some kind of spite for what has been going on between Lord Of The Land Of Fire and I with reviewers and readers.

Not so, I promise you.

Another thing, some people said they didn't want Moka and Tsukune together.

Well, this definitely would make that happen, wouldn't it?

Then there are those who say that I'm dragging things along...

Quick enough for you?

Either way, I figured I'd wrap things up and get onto the part that I wanted to write next: What, you ask?

You'll just have to find out.

Oh, on another note, I thought I'd do a little play on words. What was the title of this last chapter?

The End.

What is the title for the first chapter of Take What Is Yours?

Read it and put it at the end of the last chapter of Get What You Wanted.

I thought I'd be a little funny.

Hate me if you want, I'm still going to smile.

Now I'm going to do something a little different. If I had a qualm with one review then I should keep that review to the story it entails, however in this case I believe one that was brought to my attention deserves some recognition.

Why you ask? Case in point a review I received on the last chapter of Get What You Wanted...

_I find the ending to this Offending to some of the Tsukune fans who wanted to see him patch things up with moka and get on with thier life, this was by far the worst thing i've read. you get no credit for alllow him to die, i recommemd you redo the end and make it different, otherwise i will inform other ppl who've read this about how poorly the ending was and your lack of createtivity._

_-GTV2005_

My response.

Greetings Gtv2005, I am Mistress Winowyll.

You find the ending offending?

Oh, wait, Pllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaasssseeee let me change it just for you. Only you though...

No, no...wait...

I change my mind.

You think it's the worst think you've ever read? Oh well. Please DO tell people how it ends, if you want, but then that will ruin it for others.

That's rather cruel and mean spirited of you to ruin the ending for others when they could be enjoying a story just because you aren't.

However, how will the people who are reading Take What Is Yours feel?

And as far as creativity?

What do you know about it and what I am capable of? You REALLY should read Take What Is Yours.

I highly suggest it.

Your Mistress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, I know I'm taking up space and some of your time, dear reader, to read this or just skip over, but I want you all to think about how some of you felt when you read a story or stories written by me or by my friendly counter part and think about how, as a writer, this person intends to sabotage my story for the sake of their own spitefulness and lack of maturity. Should I have kept this conversation between PM's?

Yes.

Why didn't I?

Hmmm. Good point. Probably because of a lack of decorum on my part and ability to turn the other cheek. For instance...

Notice how I'm being told my story is offensive to fans who wanted to see Moka and Tsukune get back together?

-I never promised they would and I'll write my story how I see fit. If people want an absolute promise the story is going to be a Tsukune/Moka then they need to write one themselves.

_This was the worst thing they've ever read._

-Yet they continued to read all 63 chapters. I do have to say that while my story was not perfect, it must be completely horrid compared to their own. Has anyone told this person that text talk and proper spelling, grammar, and capital letters are a sign of correct sentence proportions? Need an example?

"...you get no credit for alllow him to die, i recommemd you redo the end and make it different, otherwise i will inform other ppl who've read this about how poorly the ending was and your lack of createtivity..."

This hurts me just looking at it. Three 'L's' in 'allow'? No capital in 'I'? Three 'M's' in 'recommend'?

'Createtivity...?' I don't think I can even pronounce that without needing a drink of water and speech recovery lessons.

It's amusing in it's childish, pre grade school manuscript attempt at a complaint. I feel like I'm watching the wimp in gym class get picked on and I'm the bully.

My defense?

*points finger at GTV2005* He started it.

Normally, I would try to finish this with something transitioning and reflective, but I won't. Why?

Because he's offered me a challenge. Oh yes! Here, allow me to present the thrown gauntlet.

_Subject: Story remoded_

_Really now? well i hate to be the bearer of bad news but i already got a "modifyed" version of your story after you made moka the bad person and_  
_tsukune the whimpy boy, my story shall knocks yours clean out as well as put you to shame, i plan on making it to where tsukune and moka lived happily_  
_rather than tsukune and moka break up over some bullshit of a fanfic you made._

Uhm...did you just write a whole paragraph using two sentences?

It's so terrible it's funny. :)

Normally, before someone can write another person's story, GTV2005, you need something called 'PERMISSION!' However, this is my stipulation and you will have it. Just state in your summary and beginning author's note that you are writing your own version of Get What You Wanted and feel free to 'put me to shame.'

I look forward to it!

If you have not heard before hand, I encourage other people to write a better version of my story! I even offer to help! You, I think, will be the exception. No help for you, sweetcheeks, at least not from me.

Still, I am letting everyone else out there know that I have been officially challenged so please give GTV2005 an open minded opinion of his story when he publishes it.

I believe in a fair fight so please, feel free to express your opinions on their work!

Needless to say, I think my point also includes anyone else who wishes to write a different version of my story. I've always accepted other people's attempts to write because I feel someone doesn't get better until they try.

Ask anyone, except GTV2005, if I've helped them or supported them during their progresses and I'm sure you won't be surprised to find I have been. Now, many of you may be asking yourself, why did I take your time to write this when it's obvious I'm giving this person a spot light they doesn't deserve?

Easy.

They didn't know what I had planned. I've got ideas left and right that I will PURPOSELY direct you only to surprise you one way, readers. I have this story plotted out to the end and...

...guess what...

...it's not a linear path!

I also bring him up because I was scolded, several times in fact, of my lack of 'creativity' or ability. Okay, fine, but what I see what is actually being said is,

"Author, I'm not being fed the story I want to read in a way I expect it."

Do all of you feel that way?

No, but there are enough of you out there that can't HANDLE surprise or twists and turns without having some kind of conniption fit.

Eesh, just relax and enjoy the ride. Remember, surprises can be fun and being blind sided is even an experience that will leave you guessing the next time you THINK you know what to expect.

Happy?

Your Mistress.


	55. Ch 55 The Other Side Of Supposed To Be

AN: I would like to thank ClanCrusher for suggesting this at the end of my first book as opposed to leaving so many unanswered questions. This is chapter 4 of Take What Is Yours, but he thought it would also make for an appropriate last chapter for Get What You Wanted.

I agreed.

Your Mistress.

* * *

Get What You Wanted

Ch 55 The Other Side Of Supposed To Be.

Mikogami watched as Kuyou was handing out orders to the remainder of his personal guard, taking in everything that had occurred within the last half hour to the present demanding the kitsune's personal direction. He had got a report that Yukari's parents were causing havoc inside the medical ward and demanded an audience with him. Then there was the succubi sisters howling and in an uproar about being tricked and the compensation their work was to suppose to bring did the exact opposite.

Had it not been for his personal guard been given explicit instructions to anticipate their rebellion things would have gone horribly wrong. An Arch Succubus and her almost equally talented imotou were a handful without them being enraged.

Needless to say that many of the male congregated within listening range were holding onto their genitalia carefully after the vocal threats of both women's vehement details of what they would do if they were given a chance to see them down a dark alley in the human world.

He had expected as much.

The vampire family's barrier had been dropped to leave at his conclusion to his verdict, with Moka' stumbling stupor and cries leaving the makeshift courtroom oddly quiet except for the shuffles of feet and muted voices in the background.

Turning to his left, Toujou Ruby had yet to get on her feet. Her hair and dress were splayed out on the floor where she had crawled to Tsukune's severed head and touched his cheek with her fingertips, murmuring words unknown to him.

The room reeked of blood.

Looking away, he folded his hands behind his back and considered his next steps in the process. Everything was going beyond his expectations.

"Ruby," He called out to her.

She didn't answer.

Seeming paralyzed with grief, he saw her still playing with Tsukune's cheeks, cooing words of comfort and regret. The Exorcists was sure that there was mental trauma being experienced but it couldn't be helped.

"I'm leaving."

The elder witch said nothing, just continued to stare off into the oblivion, pulling Tsukune's head to her breast and holding it close.

"I am expecting company so it would do well for you to get this cleaned up and see they are greeted properly tomorrow."

Now she moved.

Two dark violet eyes pinched to slivers at him, murmured words of hated violence promised behind them.

The Exorcist smiled, pleased.

He had wanted that.

"Don't be late."

He turned and walked out of the court room as did his personal guard.

Alone with Tsukune's remains, Ruby continued to touch him and mumble her apologies to the boy who saved her and she, regretfully, could not do the same for him.

* * *

**In Las Vegas**

As Aghea and Shade got off the bus in front of Devil's Little Angels, Busdriver-san grinned at them with his bright glowing eyes.

"Remember, if you say anything to Kurumu or anyone else the consequences will not only be sought out on the two of you, but on her as well, as per Mikogami's orders. Understand?"

Shade was holding a distraught Aghea to her shoulder, growling under her breath as Kurumu's mother wept quietly into her neck.

"Go to fucking hell." Shade barked at him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Busdriver-san bit down on the end of his stogie and closed the door between them.

In a minute he was gone.

"What do I tell my baby?" Aghea steadied herself on her feet as she leaned heavily on her sister.

The music to Shade's club was loud and upbeat, customers were lined out the door and it was obvious Kurumu was on stage doing a number appreciated by the crowd.

"What can we tell her? Just that we dropped off Tsukune and him and his family are working on the issues at hand." Shade grouched under her breath, "At least, that's what the Headmaster directed us to say."

"But her Destined One is dead!" Aghea screamed at her Nee-sama, but Shade quickly shushed her, pulling her away from the crowd up front. "We were told to get into her head and that if we were successful in making Tsukune angry and sorrowful, get him to remember his love for Moka and then to hate her again Kurumu would be allowed back into Japan for probation! Mikogami never said anything about killing him!"

Shade's feelings were in the same boat as her little sisters. This went completely against the direction it was supposed to.

While there was no doubt as to how Kurumu would feel if she found out, Aghea was dealing with it as only a woman who has lost her own Destined One before was now by reliving some nightmarish flashbacks.

It was all Shade could do to try and distract her so she could get her own feelings in line.

"Listen to me, we have to wait till things have cooled down before anything is done. We can't have you losing your control like you almost did last time. You remember, right?"

Aghea could only nod mutely, knowing that it took her years after wards to properly morn her Destined One when he died in her arms. Had it not been for Kurumu, she would certainly have done whatever was needed to join him.

"Kurumu thinks it's going to be a while till he comes back to her. Let's see what Mikogami has planned, because he can't just let this lie. If anything, if we don't have an answer soon I'm sure Lord Akashiya has something in mind for retribution. His honor and pride won't allow this to go unpunished to his family. Moka be damned, he spoke well of Tsukune."

Aghea tried to breath but her whole body was shaking. "How am I going to tell her? What am I going to do when she finds out, Nee-san?"

Shade followed where her sister's eyes were focusing…and then unfocusing.

This wasn't good.

"What am I going to say when she finds out that I helped kill her Destined One?" Aghea murmured softly, her body going limp.

"Shit!" Shade fumbled with Aghea and falling on their generous asses in the process.

Heels were not the proper foot apparel for the unsteady.

Shade could see her precious sister regressing back to an old habit she hadn't seen since Kurumu was just an infant and it scared the hell out of her. The elder sister untwisted herself from her imotou and waved down a yellow cab after getting awkwardly back on her feet while trying to keep some kind of mediocre form of modesty with her short skirt. Pushing Aghea towards the vehicle that answered her summons, she hooked the blue haired woman on her shoulder and shoved as haphazardly as they could into the door with Aghea being more dead weight then a living, breathing being.

"Where to?" the driver asked groggily.

"The west cemetery graveyard."

The request made the man pause, especially when he saw their dress and Aghea's mumblings.

"You girls aren't going to do anything weird while I'm in the car, are you?"

Shade's hair halo'd around her head with how quick she snapped it at the driver.

"Just shut up and drive!" Shade snarled at the cabbie who she was sure had pissed himself. Pulling Aghea's head onto her lap, feeling her young sister sadly take on the pain that she knew her niece would also endure if she found out, Shade hoped she was doing the right thing.

_It had helped her way back then so why shouldn't it work now?_ She asked herself.

As the vehicle's tires barked in acceleration, one strong reality kept Shade's eyes looking out the window as street lamps and billboards passed by.

_How long was it going to be till Kurumu found out?_

Shade honestly didn't know.

* * *

It was dark in the courtroom, especially after everyone had left and no one was there to hear her hiccups and sniffles.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune. I swear this wasn't supposed to happen."

A part of her wanted to laugh.

She was sure if Tsukune was awake, he would have made a comment about her sounding like Moka. Thinking about it, was this similar to what Moka had intended in the beginning? As much as she positively hated the woman right now, she couldn't deny that there was a love there that her and Tsukune saw in each other that came once in a lifetime.

"Just like her mistake." Ruby murmured to her own thoughts, realizing that she wished Moka and Tsukune had come to her before all this had happened. Even though Ruby and the man who lay in pieces by her side had shared intimate moments that bordered infidelity, it wasn't worth this.

His skin was so cold, she thought, feeling no revulsion from his death or current state. The scent of everything that was 'him' from the inside out smothered her and she didn't care.

For another moment, she thought of Moka and what had driven her so deep into a corner by fear that she would go this far to do what she had. Ruby, while still adamant about Moka doing the worst possible thing, wondered if in some weird twisted way had been as sure as Ruby had when she felt that by doing a little bit of wrong she was protecting him in the long run.

What a fool she had been to believe in her master.

The runes that had been flowing all over the courtroom dimmed, bringing the darkness and shadows into a stillness that gave her peace.

All she could hear was her breathing and the subtle movements of her clothes as she shifted herself close to him.

What was left of him.

"Good night, Tsukune, my friend."

Why had she said that?

Oh yeah, because as the nights they spent in her bed, holding each other for comfort and their own special affection, they would do gentle things to let the other know there was more than platonic feelings simmering behind their kind words and lingering glances.

What were they? She didn't know, but it didn't matter now.

He was nothing more then pieces and flesh and her chance to express what she had wanted were gone. Him and her feelings she had wanted to express were now nothing more then biological and emotional litter.

Pulling the bowling ball sized head under her neck, she thought back to those times when she watched him sleep, those lines between his brows always pinched in some memory that was pleasant and painful, worrisome or pleasurable.

His face always expressed the most honest emotions.

Even in his death, betrayal was as clear as day.

What had been Moka's last words before Mikogami's tools tore him into flying parts like projectiles meant to leave their splatterings dotting the floor and furniture like grafitti?

Ruby wasn't sure, but it couldn't have been good.

Even as she heard Moka leave with her family, her guilt had been monumental.

"Don't look like that, Tsukune," Ruby pushed his eye lids down and played at his eyebrows, hoping to get something that would resemble his own smile for her.

The rubbery skin moved a little, but it wasn't what she wanted.

He looked…sleepy?

It was an improvement.

Chuckling, she figured it was as appropriate as she could make it.

By her Mistress's breath she was weary.

Tired…

So very, very tired…

"I guess you won't be playing with my hair tonight, hmm?"

Ruby shifted her head a little, tugging on his brown locks of hair as he used to play with hers.

"Did you used to do that with Moka, Tsukune? I bet she loved it. I know I did when you lay next to me."

Blushing, she turned away from him shyly.

"It tickled a little, but I didn't mind."

Tired…just very tired.

"Wouldn't that be an interesting trick if all of this was a nightmare and none of it was actually happening, my friend?" Ruby asked him into the silent night, feeling the runes about her finally lose all of their power and the lack of their mana and youkai gone bring an emptiness in her that made her feel that much more alone.

"If that was, then you wouldn't be here now and you'd be back with Moka, huh?"

She chuckled a little, biting at her nails with how much she would have missed out with him if he hadn't sought her out.

"As much as I cherished our time, Tsukune, I never wanted this for you. I'd give it all back and endure your pain in heart, body, and soul if I could have prevented this."

_Rustle._

Ruby blinked.

Even thought it was dark in the courtroom and the lights were off, she was almost sure she felt something shift around her.

Listening so hard and holding her breath, she waited to see if whatever it was would come back.

It didn't.

Shaking her head and mumbling about how her imagination was getting the best of her, she decided she was more tired then she realized. Lowering her lips to Tsukune cold and clammy forehead, she murmured, "In all fairy tales a kiss would awake the sleeping beauty or heal the most dreadful curses. Please, be my Master, Tsukune and wake for me."

Nothing happened.

Shaking her head and chuckling at how foolish she was, she sighed and let herself drift off into sleep.

* * *

From behind Ruby's slumbering form, 'it' crawled towards her, walking spider like in its movements while dragging its weighted burden behind itself in clumsy zigzag motions. Finding itself close to the elder witch, it lumbered close enough to reach out with one appendage…

A finger, actually.

…to coax Ruby's long raven locks by her bare neck.

Giggling in her sleep, Ruby mumbles softly, almost sighing, "Tsukune, that tickles."

To Ruby, it had been like the days back when he was with her. Whatever her thoughts or dreams had taken her, she was glad that even if she imagined it, she wasn't aware that the fingers she felt touching her hair were, in fact, a hand with an arm attached to it.

Tsukune's.


End file.
